Love will Light the Way
by Passionwriter5218
Summary: Follows the show from the very beginning all the way to season five, but then has a happy ending. Entirely Jack and Elizabeth but included all the other characters too. Also one character I created that mixes up the story in a new way.
1. And so it begins

"Look Katie, it's so green out here, have you ever seen to many trees?" Elizabeth Thatcher asked as she looked out the window of the stagecoach thundering down the path. She looked across from her to the little girl sitting on the other side, her face hidden by a book.

"Kathryn, I know your not looking forward to this, but it will be a wonderful experience!" Elizabeth tried to make herself sound excited as she reached out her hand and pushed the book down. Kate just gave her a look that Elizabeth knew mirrored one she could sometimes give. Almost everything about Kate mirrored Elizabeth. Both sisters had long light brown hair that looked almost a hint of orange sometimes. Because Elizabeth was older she always wore hers tired up in an elegant bun and curls that framed her face. Kate wore her's down, her long waves landing at the bottom of her back as she wore decorative clips to hold it from her eyes. They were both gifted with their mother's blue eyes, Elizabeth's were a shocking bright blue that had the tendency to catch people's attention and draw them in. Kate's were a little lighter and could look grey on a cloudy day but were softer and looked like a perfect fit on her soft features and were true to her kind heart. Both girls had thin figures but Elizabeth was tall and Kate was short for her age making their age difference of eight years seem so much larger.

"It's our adventure" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at her.

"It's your adventure! You can force me to leave my home and my friends and school and anything civilized to go live in the middle of no where. But you can't make me be happy about it." Kate snarked.

"Fair enough, you are aloud to be upset. But I think this will be the best thing for us, I will let it speak for it's self" Elizabeth sat back to tired to fight with her sister. The coach went over a rock and jumped flinging both girls from their seats. Elizabeth shrieked as both girls reached to straighten their fancy hats and smooth their skirts.

"Anyway, how can you give up everything we have to go live in some frontier town?" Kate asked when they were both settled again.

"I think it will be good for us. We had such a privileged upbringing, now I am a teacher and it's my chance to give back. They asked me to come to Coal Valley to help out and I want to." Elizabeth said.

"But you promised, one month."

"I said we would try it for one month, I never promised we would leave after one month, They need a teacher, we will be staying for a year if it works out." Elizabeth corrected her.

"Well, I think you will hate it as much as I do. I have read horrid things about outhouses and and candle light." Kate shivered before she returned her book to the front of her face. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her younger sister settling back into her seat when suddenly there were loud bangs off in the distance.

Kate jumped as Elizabeth leaned out the window again. Up ahead she saw four or five men riding toward them on horse back shooting into the air.

"Get down!" Elizabeth cried.

"What?" Kate yelled.

"Get down now under the seat!" Elizabeth shoved her sister down before laying on the ground next to her.

"This is all your fault!" Kate hissed from under the bench

* * *

"Can we go home now!" Kate yelled from inside the coach.

"Do you see my parasol?" Elizabeth asked going through the things on the ground.

"Of course not, they took everything that wasn't our worse dresses or night gowns" Kate sighed. The smugglers has only scared them and both girls made it out unscathed. But their driver had run off and the smugglers had gone through all their things, taking anything worth any kind of money. And they made out with the Thatcher girls, Elizabeth imagined they had made more then ever with the amount of worth their things were.

"Come on grab a bag" Elizabeth said shoving everything she could into her best carpet bag.

"You must be kidding?" Kate cried.

"I am not, we have no other choice, take what you can carry and let's go"

"It's miles away!" Kate said but she had started picking up the few things she had left.

"Then we better start walking" Elizabeth said holding her chin up determined to be both brave and a leader to her sister. She was happy when Kate tossed the bag over her shoulder.

"We got this, you and me right?" Elizabeth said as Kate looked at her, the attitude gone it was replaced with worry that Elizabeth could see in her eyes.

"Come on, let's practice our latin, you quiz me first" Elizabeth said.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up as the wagon suddenly stopped. She sat up fixing her hat and trying to make sure her hair was in the right place. Somewhere along the road they had been picked up by a kind man in a wagon who was headed to Coal Valley. Kate had fallen asleep with her head in Elizabeth's lap within minutes. Elizabeth hadn't meant to doze off but it would appear that she had.

"Wake up we're here." Elizabeth shook Kate awake.

"It's so grey" Kate said looking around. Elizabeth had to agree, the buildings were all wood and grey, the road was just rocks and dirt, even the people looked grey.

"Mercantile is over there" The man who had picked them up pointed across the road.

"Thank you" Elizabeth tried to be graceful about climbing down from the back of the wagon reaching back to help Kate.

"Come, stay close to me" Elizabeth crossed the road towards the biggest building.

"No cars" Kate said looking around her. "Oh my gosh is that horse manure!" Kate shrieked as she side stepped it in the middle of the road.

"Hush!" Elizabeth said as she opened the door to the building. Everyone turned to look at the girls and Elizabeth understood why. They were all dressed plainly. Plain skirts and shirts with straw hats, clearly all homemade. The girls stood out in their store bought dresses with multiple skirts and lace and matching hats.

"Hello, I am Elizabeth Thatcher, I'm the new school teacher." Elizabeth introduced herself to the two women standing closest to her hoping they didn't notice how out of sorts she was.

"Hello, I'm Abigail Stanton, this is Cat Montgomery" A middle aged women introduced herself. Kate peered around Elizabeth taking in both women in plain dresses and bonnets, baskets over their arms. Abigail had light brown hair tied up in a bun.

"We were expecting you a while ago." Cat said

"I know, I am very sorry. Our stage got robbed and we came the rest of the way on foot" Elizabeth said.

"Are you alright!" Abigail asked visible concerned.

"Yes, thank you, this is my sister Kathryn. I had written to say she was coming." Elizabeth said.

"Of course. Welcome both of you. Why don't we go somewhere where we can sit and talk." Abigail said. Kate followed the women out sticking close to her sister. Abigail seemed nice enough but the town looked rough, nothing like the big city they had left behind.

"We mothers will be paying your salary, it's the only thing in this town the coal mine doesn't own. We wanted to take charge of our children schooling. The church burnt down a few weeks ago so school is held here" Abigail said as they walked into the solon. Kate glanced around. There was a chalkboard pushed off against the wall and a teacher desk in front. But the rest of it looked just like a regular saloon. Elizabeth looked around just as worried.

"It's the only place big enough to hold all the children" Cat said. "We had requested someone who could handle all of this" She looked over the girls dresses again.

"I know I am not what you expected but I can assure you I am capable, I am equipped with the newest teaching practices…" Elizabeth started to defend herself.

"The superintendent of schools did tell you what happened here?" Abigail asked.

"No he didn't" Elizabeth shook her head, Abigail sighed and Kate leaned a little closer.

"Three months ago there was an explosion in the mine, 47 men lost their lives, many of the wives in this town lost husbands and sons that day." Abigail said and Kate felt her breath leave her. So much hardship in this town.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea" Elizabeth said.

"We mothers are paying for your salary because for many of us our children schooling is the only thing we can control. If your not up for the job…" Cat started.

"I can assure you I am" Elizabeth defended herself again.

"It's not just reading and writing, you would be fighting for our children futures and helping us provide something stable to children who have lost everything" Cat said again. Kate could slap her if she wasn't such a lady. How dare anyone second guess her sister so!

"Please! I have come so far, just give me a chance to prove myself" Elizabeth begged.

"It will take the stage coach one week to return, we could give her a try" Abigail said gently. Kate liked Abigail, she was kinder and softer spoken then Cat. She had kind eyes that seemed to draw Kate in. When Cat didn't argue Abigail turned to Elizabeth with a gentle smile.

"There is a small cottage you can stay in and get settled." She offered.

"Thank you, I will not let you down" Elizabeth said firmly.

* * *

Kate and Elizabeth stood outside of a wash board cottage Abigail had led them to looking at it as the sun was going down.

"There's not even glass in the windows. It's just shutters closed or wide open for all the bugs to come as they please." Kate said.

"More fresh air is good for us."

"It's one room, theres only one bed" Kate challenged again.

"And we will make the best of it."

"You haven't been to the outhouse yet" Kate mumbled. Elizabeth glanced behind her at the tiny building.

"I suppose I forgot there was no indoor pluming" She sighed looking around her and Kate could see she was starting to get defeated. As much as Kate was determined to dislike it here, Elizabeth wanted to give it a try and seeing her suddenly looking so tired was leaving Kate feeling guilty over being so negative about the whole thing.

"Hey, it's still you and me right?" Kate asked. Elizabeth turned to give her a smile over the sisters familiar saying.

"You and me forever." Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

"It will have to do, I will buy you a new one soon" Elizabeth sighed as she pinned the hem of her night gown up for her smaller sister. Kate's had all been stollen but Elizabeth had been left with two.

"It's big" Kate sighed shrugging the shoulder back on.

"It is just for sleeping. Give me your dress I'll wash it with mine." Elizabeth said as she scrubbed her dress in the basin. Kate handed her her dress and a shiver ran down her spine as a wolf howled outside.

"That sounded close" She said glancing at the door.

"We are inside four walls, the windows are closed and the door is locked, we are safe." Elizabeth assured her hanging both dresses by the stove to dry.

"What will I do for school?" Kate asked.

"Well who's to say there isn't a child at the same level as you?" Elizabeth asked. Kate raised her eyebrows at her.

"You have your books, you will continue all your classes here, during school hours same as the rest of the children. I am a good teacher I can keep you caught up with your peers in Hamilton." Elizabeth assured her.

"While these kids are learning how to write I'm going to be learning Latin and piano" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Kathryn Thatcher you will be nice to these children! You heard Mrs. Stanton. Most of these children have been through a horrendous thing.

"Oh and I haven't?" Kate asked.

"Not as recently as they have. And truthfully that's all the more reason to be kind to them. You know what they are going through." Elizabeth said in a tone that told Kate the discussion was over. The wolves howled again.

"That sounded closer." Kate said glancing at the door.

"Nonsense, did you see a piano in the saloon? I can't say I remember seeing one but I wasn't really looking. Most saloons have piano's don't they?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd have to say that was my first time in a saloon" Kate said making Elizabeth laugh.

"Mine as well, I suppose we will get used to it. " Elizabeth nodded.

"Hey, is it smoky in here?" Kate asked looking around them.

"Oh.. Oh Dear!" Elizabeth cried as they both turned to see their dresses drying by the stove caught on fire! The fire was quickly spreading to the wall behind the stove and the rest of the kitchen area.

"Those are our only dresses!" Kate yelled.

"Get me water and the rag" Elizabeth cried as she ran over to the fire trying to stomp it out. Kate rushed over with a bucket of water but it was to late the fire was out of control.

"Get out!" Elizabeth yelled and both girls left the cabin in time for the roof to catch fire.

"Now what?" Kate asked as they stood outside the burning cottage wrapped in blankets wearing only their night dresses.

"Oh, this is awful" Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

"Thank you again for taking us in Mrs. Stanton." Elizabeth said as Abigail came down the stairs of her row house. After the fire was out she had offered to take the girls in, it was now the middle of the night as they tried to get settled.

"Oh it's no trouble, and please call me Abigail"

"I feel terrible, I had no idea my dress was so close to the fire and…"

"Elizabeth stop, it was an old building, no harm done. And in the meantime you are both welcome here as long as you would like, sit down have some tea." Abigail said.

"Oh I should go check on Kate, we have had a horrid day and she's so tired, I practically had to carry her here…"

"I just did, I hope you don't mind, mother's habit I suppose. She's sound asleep." Abigail said

"Thank you again" Elizabeth smiled sinking into a chair at the table and taking a sip of the tea.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you bring your younger sister with you? I'm sure she was getting much better schooling in Hamilton and she must not have been happy to leave her life there. Why did your parents let her come?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, I supposed I should have explained in my letter when I accepted the job. We lost both our parents. We were living with our grandmother but she is older and doesn't care much for children. Besides I could never leave Katie behind." Elizabeth shrugged.

"I'm so sorry, about your parents." Abigail said her tone and face showing she truly meant it.

"Oh thank you, but it was a long time ago. Mother died giving birth to Kate and Father died two years after that in an accident. Grandmother took us in but by then I was older and Kate was raised mostly by governesses and myself. Grandmother took us in out of obligation, but it was a blessing. We never wanted for anything and we had wonderful schooling." Elizabeth said trying to reason why Abigail looked so upset at her story.

"It must have been hard just the two of you?" Abigail whispered.

"We made do, I suppose that is why we are very attached to each other. When I told Kate I was taking the job here she was upset. She knew there was no way either of us would leave the other which meant she was coming with me." Elizabeth smiled a little.

"You are lucky to have each other."

"Yes, I thank the Lord for Kate everyday, she the only true family I consider myself to have anymore" Elizabeth nodded.

"Well after some time in Coal Valley you may come to think of us as all one big family." Abigail smiled at her.

"You are certainly kind enough to be family" Elizabeth returned the smile.

"It's late, you should get to bed teacher, class starts early tomorrow" Abigail said as they both finished their tea.

"I suppose you are right, thank you again for everything Abigail" Elizabeth said.

"I won't hear another word of it. I don't have much to offer but I can give you a warm bed to share and a hot meal on the table. It's been a while since there were other people in this house and I must say I enjoy it." Abigail said. Elizabeth gave her a smile as she climbed the stairs ready for sleep and to start her new job tomorrow.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Kate asked as she watched Elizabeth wrap her long hair around her head in an elaborate bun.

"A bit, it doesn't help that I'm in a borrowed dress with nothing to my name." Elizabeth sighed smoothing the skirt and blouse Abigail had been kind enough to let her borrow. It was plain and shorter then Elizabeth was used to but she was grateful. One of the mothers had come over this morning with a new dress for Kate. It too was one solid color a bit to big for her but still fell only to her mid calf. Shorter dresses were common here but the girls were used to dresses that went almost to the floor.

"Well you look good at least. Who knows maybe you will get more respect dressed like this." Kate shrugged. Elizabeth offered her sister a kind smile for her support.

"And you, nervous about the other kids?" Elizabeth asked as Kate stepped in front of her and Elizabeth started pulling the curlers out of her hair.

"Well it will be new to take classes with other kids." Kate shrugged.

"It will, maybe you will enjoy it, spend time with other girls your age and have lunch with them." Elizabeth nodded as she perfected Kate's hair fastening the front of it back with a clip as the rest fell long down her back.

"Come, Abigail said she wanted to make breakfast for us today, we must be polite and spend time with her" Elizabeth said leading the way down the stairs they were greeted with the most wonderful thing Kate had ever smelled.

"I hope you like pancakes, I made blueberry and banana. There is also fruit and some cheese." Abigail glanced up from the stove.

"Oh my, this smells heavenly" Elizabeth said as both girls sat down by the table.

"I packed you lunch as well, you both are bright eyes for being up so late yesterday. Are you nervous for your first day?" Abigail asked sitting down with them as they all started breakfast.

"A bit, I hope the children will respect me." Elizabeth said.

"Most of these children have been through a terrible trauma the past few months. Their mothers are struggling and the mine owns everything. You aren't just here to teach Elizabeth we also need you to guide the children and be gentle with them and show them happiness again." Abigail said gently.

"I am going to try my best." Elizabeth sighed.

"That's all we can ever ask. What about you Kate are you nervous to meet the other children?" Abigail asked turning to Kate who was moving her pancakes around her plate with no intent on eating. Kate shrugged looking up at her.

"Grandmother always hired tutors for us, I have never been to a real school with other kids." Kate said.

"Well I bet you will like it, the children in town generally get along well." Abigail offered Kate a smile.

"Yes Ma'am" Kate nodded turning back to shuffle food around her plate.

"Can I get you something else to eat?" Abigail asked watching her.

"No thank you Abigail, Kate usually enjoys pancakes, I think she must just have some butterflies is that right?" Elizabeth asked turning to Kate who nodded at her.

"First day jitters are very common" Abigail nodded giving Kate a smile.

"We should go, I want time to set up the classroom, thank you so much for breakfast Abigail" Elizabeth clearing her plate.

"Oh I will do that, you two go on, here, incase your appetite

returns on the walk" Abigail said handing Kate an apple from the table.

"Thank you" Kate whispered and gave her a smile, the first one Abigail had seen from her since meeting her.

"Have a wonderful day" Abigail handed Kate the lunch pail as Elizabeth picked up their books.

"See you after school." Elizabeth smiled as she and Kate left the row house. It was still quiet and early in the morning as they walked down the long lane of row houses to the center of town. Some of the minors were getting off the night shift and walked by nodding their hats to Elizabeth. Kate watched them wide eyed as they were all covered in coal dust dirtier then she had ever seen a person. They walked in silence, both nervous as Elizabeth went over the days plans in her head. When they came to the center of town Kate slipped her hand in Elizabeth's who looked down at her sister. Wearing a dress that was to big for her and her wide eyes scanning the town, Kate looked smaller then her 11 years.

"Hey, you and me right." Elizabeth said squeezing Kate's hand.

"Forever and ever" Kate nodded squeezing back as the girls crossed the street and entered the solon to get ready for the day.

When the church bells tolled 9 times Elizabeth opened the front door as children and mothers were gathered outside.

"Good Morning" Elizabeth said brightly as the children started filing in.

"My girl needs to sit near the board, she has poor eyesight!" One mother called.

"I don't want homework done at my supper table school is for reading and writing, home is for chores" Another called.

"Of course" Elizabeth tried to remember everything that was yelled at her, before she knew it the women were walking away and she closed the doors turning to the children who were gathered inside.

"Alright take a seat, younger children in the front, older children in the back" Elizabeth called. The children found seats quickly, she noticed no one had chosen to sit with Kate who was sitting of to the side a bit. Everyone was talking and laughing trying to sit near their friends.

"Alright children may I have your attention please?" Elizabeth called and was pleasantly surprised when they fell silent turning to her.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Miss Thatcher, I am going to work very hard to learn all your names but it may take me a day or two." Elizabeth offered them all a kind smile. Some of the younger children returned her smile, a group of older boys in the back were frowning, out of the corner of her eye Elizabeth saw Kate watching them all.

"There are some classroom rules I would like to go over. First, please raise your hand to speak, ask permission to leave your seat." Elizabeth started when suddenly a whistle started to blow. It was loud, Kate was sure it could be heard all over the town as the children started jumping up.

"Children!" Elizabeth called. None of them paid her any attention as they started filing out of the door.

"Children you are not dismissed! Children come back" Elizabeth called. Most of the older children were gone not listening to her at all.

"Miss. Thatcher, that's the mine whistle ma'am. It means more of the daddies were found." One girl spoke up. Elizabeth looked out the window as men and women were flooding the streets making their way to the edge of town where she knew the mine was.

"Alright, come children follow me" Elizabeth said gathering up the 10 remaining little children and ushering them out the door. Kate followed her as they walked to the mine. Elizabeth picked up the smallest boy as they walked among the crowed counting the children over and over to make sure no one was lost. They made it to the mine where the crowd was gathered. Elizabeth saw the rest of the children gathered with their mothers. Abigail was among the women standing by. Men covered in coal dust were filing out of the mine and it seemed like the whole town had come out.

"What's going on?" Kate asked Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as promised we have finished digging out the bodies of the dead minors today. We have also found this!" A man from the mine said holding up a wooden plank with writing carved into it. A gasp went though the crowed that had gathered.

"What does it say teacher?" Asked the little boy in Elizabeth's arms.

"It says Forgive me, Pa" Elizabeth read before the minor speaking went on.

"We are going to take good care of this until we find out who this was intended for" He said when suddenly a man in a suit stepped up.

"The Mine will take care of this, I will hold onto this and we will be sure to find out who it belongs to in a timely manor" the suited man said stepping up and taking the plank. He was dressed nicer then anyone else Kate had seen around town however he didn't seem liked by many people.

"That belongs to the mine!" The minor who seemed to be in charge yelled.

"And we will take care of it" The suited man said firmly.

"You can't take that!" More minors yelled and Elizabeth was afraid that a fight was going to break out and was trying to figure out a way to hurry the children away when the little boy in her arms pointed behind her.

"Look teacher" He said. Elizabeth turned as a man in a red jacket rode up on his horse.

"What's a Mountie doing here?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure but he has wonderful timing" Elizabeth said as the Mountie rode up to the crowd of men.

"Hello. My name is Jack Thornton and I am the the new constable of this town. Can someone tell me what is going on?" He asked.

"This town had a mine accident 3 months ago. Many lives were lost, we found this plank today and we are trying to figure out who wrote it. Mr Gowen is trying to take it away and it belongs to us minors and our families" One of the men yelled. The Mountie nodded taking the plank in his hands.

"Every women will submit something in their husbands writing to me. I will hold onto this and compare it to writing and try to figure out who it belongs to, any objections?" When no one said anything he nodded and the crowd started to break up.

"Come children, back to school" Elizabeth said herding the children back down the road. The rest of the day was uneventful and passed easily. The butterflies that Elizabeth had started the day with calmed down with each hour and by the time she dismissed the children for the day she was feeling ready to take on the rest of the week. They walked back to Abigail's house and Elizabeth gave Kate more lessons in Latin and algebra as Abigail made dinner. They ate together and spent time with her before going to bed. Elizabeth knew she would have no trouble sleeping tonight.

* * *

Kate sat plucking at the keys of the old piano the next morning as Elizabeth wrote math problems out on the board. Kate settled her fingers on the piano and started to play a song as Elizabeth hummed along. She only made it a few notes in before a long and out of place note filled the room making them both winch.

"This piano is so out of tune." Kate sighed.

"Abigail said it hasn't been touched in years, she thinks its not reparable." Elizabeth said as Kate peered into the top of the piano. Kate muttered under her breath as she tugged at the hem of her borrowed dress sitting back down on the bench.

"Try it again Kate keep going maybe it's not to bad" Elizabeth offered. Kate started playing again but after 3 off notes in one line she stopped throwing up her hands.

"What is the use."Kate sighed They both looked up suddenly as a door closed upstairs and footsteps were coming down. Kate noticed the Mountie from yesterday as he descended the last few stairs into the room.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here" Elizabeth said.

"I'm renting a room upstairs for the time being." The man said. Kate watched him from a distance. He was tall, with dark hair and a clean shaven face. He seemed formal and upfront, not mean but Kate had yet to see him smile. He had dark hair and sharp features but kind blue eyes. He carried himself with authority.

"I'm Elizabeth Thatcher. I'm the new teacher here, this is my sister Kate" Elizabeth said shaking his hand as she gestured over to Kate sitting in the corner. Jack turned to Kate giving her a polite nod.

"I'm Constable Jack Thornton" He said.

"Oh I umm sorry" Elizabeth said realizing she was still gripping his hand as she pulled back flustered.

"Oh I'm sorry I may have left you with a bit of chalk dust" She said noting the white of her hand.

"No chalk dust" Jack said kindly holding up his clean hand. Kate turned back to the piano bored with the encounter flipping through a saloon music book with no songs she recognized.

"It's hard to believe that a place like Coal Valley needs it's own constable" Elizabeth said.

"I agree, I was on my way to a post in Cape Fullerton when I was moved last minute and sent here with little explanation." Jack nodded

"Oh Cape Fullerton could use all the help they can get. They are a very big city with a large shipping port" Elizabeth nodded.

"You have been?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yes, not lately but I was there often when I was younger, my father did a lot of business there" Elizabeth nodded.

"What's your father's name?" Jack asked.

"William Thatcher" Elizabeth said not sure why he was asking.

"Oh it's all making sense now." Jack muttered.

"What is?" Elizabeth ask confused.

"There were reports of a big shipping typhoon's daughter traveling up here. Of course they would have the money to send someone to keep an eye on their little princess. Thanks to you I now have a steady diet of coal dust" the constable said clearly not happy with his change of post.

"I can assure you we don't need you here!" Elizabeth shot back just as firmly and Kate glanced up from the piano now watching them. Elizabeth didn't often lose her temper but now she looked quiet angry as Jack had turned and was making his way to the door.

"I suppose I have nothing to worry about, you won't last more then a week in a town like this" the constable said angrily.

"I can assure you constable I have no plans on leaving so I hope you enjoy the taste of coal dust" Elizabeth shot back.

"We shall see about that" Jack said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Ughh that man" Elizabeth growled stopping her foot.

"Why is he here?" Kate asked watching her from where she was hovering by the piano. Elizabeth softened her expression turning to her.

"It appeared Grandmother sent him to keep an eye on us" she sighed.

"But why did he think Father did it?"

"He just recognized father's name from when he used to be in the papers. It's fine Kate, he was just grumpy this morning. Why don't you go play outside before school starts" Elizabeth offered as Kate glanced out the window at the children starting to gather playing soccer in the street.

"Can I help put out the books and slates?" Kate asked.

"Yes" Elizabeth sighed as Kate stood starting to set up the desks.

* * *

"Now who can tell me this part of speech?" Elizabeth asked underlining a word in the sentence she had written on the board. Kate glanced up tearing her eyes from her own English book that was grades ahead of what was on the board. None of the children raised their hands.

"Come on, who knows? Is it a noun? A verb?" Elizabeth asked. No one said anything.

"Children I would like all your eyes on me, now your mothers have entrusted me to give you an education. And I would like to do that and I think we could have a lot of fun with it. But we have to work together." Elizabeth said noticing the two boys in the back who were whispering to each other.

"Boys, are you listening?" She asked

"My pa wrote it I know it!" A boy named Gabe, Cat Montgomery's son yelled suddenly.

"That's not true my ma said my pa left it for us!" Another boy yelled.

"Boys, stop" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Your a lier!" Gabe yelled suddenly and jumped from his seat as the two big boys started to fight. Everyone jumped up cheering them on except Kate who was watching with wide eyes. These were two of the bigger boys, both not much shorter then Elizabeth and probably a lot stronger.

"Boys Boys no!" Elizabeth yelled as she tried to break them up and suddenly Gabe threw a punch and it hit Elizabeth in the eye, She gasped holding her face.

"Hey you stupid coal boy look what you did!" Kate yelled as the rest of the room went silent and everyone stopped watching Elizabeth.

"Take your seats, everyone" Elizabeth said firmly. Still holding her eye. Kate rushed up to her as the other children sat down.

"Sit down" Elizabeth told Kate firmly. Kate shot her a look but went back to her seat.

"There is no fighting in my classroom. And I will have no more talk about the mine. We are here to learn, during the day you are in my classroom and you will behave like proper girls and boys." Elizabeth said.

"Yes Ma'am" The children nodded getting back to their work.

* * *

After school Kate and Elizabeth walked through the town on their way to the row houses. Kate was chattering away as she tended to do and Elizabeth was tuning her out, as she sometimes tended to do. A hacking sound drew her attention to the back of a building and Elizabeth turned to see the Constable chopping wood. He was wearing just his pants and tight undershirt as he swung the ax over his head easily chopping the block of wood in half.

"Elizabeth, are you listening?" Kate asked.

"What, nothing.. Yes I am" Elizabeth stuttered quickly turning away noticing Kate had stopped a few steps behind her outside the store steps.

"Abigail asked us to stop by the mercantile and pick up a can of beans for supper" Kate said again knowing Elizabeth had lied.

"Of course, let's go." Elizabeth nodded fanning herself with her papers as they climbed the steps to the store.

* * *

"Oh Kate just in time, will you set the table for supper, four places please?" Abigail asked as Kate came down the stairs of the row house later that day.

"Yes Ma'am" Kate nodded going to pick up some plates and forks as Elizabeth came downstairs too.

"How was your second day of school teacher?" Abigail asked not turning away from the stove.

"To tell you the truth it was a little bumpy" Elizabeth sighed as Abigail turned and gasped at her face.

"Black and blue too, what happened?" Abigail said walking up to Elizabeth and looking closely at her eye.

"It was nothing" Elizabeth sighed.

"Two boys started fighting and she tried to break them up" Kate said

"Never get in-between two coal boys who are fighting" Abigail said shaking her head.

"Who was that man at the mine everyone was so mad at yesterday?" Kate asked placing plates on the table.

"That's Henry Gowen, he owns the mine, he's not a favorite around here." Abigail said as there was a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth do you mind?" She asked, Elizabeth nodded opening the door surprised to see Mountie Thornton standing there.

"You!" She said.

"Nice shiner" Jack smirked at her as she stepped aside letting him into the house. Kate threw him a dirty look, Abigail didn't see either of them as she stepped up.

"Constable, I'm so glad you were free to join us tonight" Abigail greeted him warmly as Kate and Elizabeth shared a look.

"To tell you the truth I'm not that popular around town yet, I haven't had any other invitations to supper" The constable said taking off his hat.

"Well we are glad you could eat with us, you are welcome anytime" Abigail smiled.

"Thank you, it smells wonderful" Jack smiled looking around the little house.

"That's a wonderful piece of art" He said looking at a painting hanging on the wall.

"Thank you, it has always been a favorite of mine." Abigail smiled.

"Who's the artist?" Jack asked stepping forward to get a better look.

"My late husband Noah, he loved to paint."

"He is wonderful, he really used good strokes and blended the colors well" Jack said.

"You know art?" Elizabeth asked not hiding her surprise.

"A little, my mother always liked to teach us the finer thing." Jack nodded his voice more cold then when he was talking to Abigail.

"Was she an artist?" Elizabeth asked.

"No a teacher, the most noble work" Jack said Abigail nodded her agreement as Elizabeth narrowed her eyebrows and Kate gave Jack another dirty look.

"Let's sit down, supper is all ready." Abigail said as they sat around the small table Kate ended up sitting across from Jack with Elizabeth and Abigail on the ends in-between them.

"So what made you want to become a Mountie Constable?" Abigail asked after they had said grace.

"My mother always told my brother and I to do something good for someone else once a day. And my father was a mountie. I guess you could say I was born into it." Jack said.

"What's your horses name?" Kate asked forgetting she was supposed to be angry with him. Elizabeth kicked her under the table.

"Oww" Kate whispered, Jack smirked knowing what had happened.

"His name is Sergeant. He's been with me for years." Jack gave Kate a smile.

"I think a mountie is a very noble job, my son Peter wanted to be a Mountie, his father convinced him that coal mining was a noble job to" Abigail said with a sad smile.

"It is as that, I am so sorry for your loss Mrs. Stanton" Jack said and Kate almost forgot she was supposed to dislike him with how polite he was being to Abigail.

"Thank you." Abigail nodded.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some things, about the day of the explosion?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure Mrs. Stanton doesn't want to talk about such things." Elizabeth cried appalled.

"No it's alright, what would you like to know Constable?" Abigail asked.

"What do you remember from that day?" Jack asked. Elizabeth watched Abigail hesitate and wanted to defend her again.

"Kate dear would you go out back and fill the water bucket we seem to be low." Abigail said nodding to the almost empty water bucket that stood by the door.

"Ok" Kate nodded picking up the bucket and going out the back door. Abigail waited until she was gone to start speaking again.

"I don't remember much, just that it was midmorning and there was this loud boom and the whole ground shook. I knew immediately what had happened. No one said anything, we all knew what had happened. We all just started running. Just running to the mine." Abigail sighed tears gathering in her eyes. Elizabeth felt her own tears welling up listening to everything her new friend had been through.

"Thank you" Jack nodded as Kate came back inside with a full bucket of water.

"Thank you sweetie" Abigail offered her a smile as Kate sat back down and talk changed to more pleasant things.

* * *

"Go up to bed I will be there in a minute." Elizabeth told Kate putting her shawl around her shoulders.

"Thank you for a lovely meal Abigail." Jack said.

"You are welcome here anytime constable." Abigail smiled at him warmly.

"It was nice to see you again Kate."

"You too constable" Kate said cooly

"I will walk you out" Elizabeth said holding the door open, Jack went through.

"Thank you for coming Constable" Elizabeth was saying as she stepped out closing the door behind her.

"Was it really necessary to make her relive the worst day of her life?" Elizabeth hissed when the door was closed behind her and Abigail was out of earshot.

"I was just asking some questions, she seemed willing to answer" Jack said.

"The people of this town have been through enough without you poking around and asking insensitive questions"

"Well lucky for you and the rest of this town I won't be here long. I put in a telegram for an immediate posting change and I expect to hear back very soon." Jack said firmly.

"Well, I never thought a mountie would run from such a challenge" Elizabeth smirked.

"Challenge? This town?" Jack asked scoffing at her.

"You don't think that a town where the church was burnt to the ground and the mine exploded killing more then half the men needs some kind of examination?" Elizabeth asked stepping down the stairs to be even with him.

"Of corse I do, and I am starting that examination to have ready for the next Mountie to come to this post, why do you think I was asking questions in there?" Jack said pointing to the door of the row house.

"So your just going to start it and leave?"

"I am going to do my best to solve it, I have excellent skills of deduction Miss Thatcher. That's how I know you aren't wearing your own dress, or shoes and you weren't all that unhappy when you opened the door to me at dinner." Jack said.

"How could you possible know that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your walking on the edges of your feet to make up for your shoes being to tight, your dress is about three inches to short and a little tight around the waist" Jack said as Elizabeth let out a horrified gasp.

"And not unhappy to see you coming to dinner?" She asked.

"That was a guess, thank your proving me right." Jack smirked as he tipped his hat to her and started walking back to the town.

"Well I never!" Elizabeth cried even more horrified before she let out a growl and went back into the house.

"What did he say?" Kate asked as Elizabeth came stomping into their bedroom.

"Ugh he is infuriating" Elizabeth grumbled as Kate sat up in bed watching her pull her long hair from the clipped bun she always wore it in.

"Was Mrs. Stanton sad?" Kate asked watching Elizabeth brush out her hair.

"A little, she will be ok, the Constable was asking her some rather inappropriate questions. Did you say your prayers?"

"Yes, I prayed that Mrs. Stanton would feel better soon, and that another girl from Hamilton would move here so I would have a friend." Kate said softly.

"Those sound like nice prayers, but don't you think maybe you should try making friends with some of the kids already living here?" Elizabeth asked. Kate just shrugged.

"Well lay down and go to sleep, I want to help Abigail with the washing tomorrow since there's no school"

"The washing! Oh but Elizabeth it's Saturday can't we take a walk or go to dinner like we always used to" Kate sighed.

"We will try to make time for that, but we also must be helpful. Abigail is letting us stay in her house, the least we can do it help out." Elizabeth said.

"Your right" Kate nodded laying down but clearly still mad.

"We will do something special tomorrow Katie, Don't worry." Elizabeth assured her as Kate rolled over facing away from her. Elizabeth sighed she got ready for bed and turned off the light crawling into the space next to Kate laying on her back crossing her arms still mad.

"He told me my dress looked to tight. Does it?" Elizabeth asked into the dark room.

"Of course not! You look wonderful as always even if you are wearing Abigail's borrowed clothes." Kate said rolling over so now they both lay on their backs.

"I sent a telegram to Grandmother to send us more dresses and everything we lost from the stage coach hold up. Hopefully we can have our own clothes in a week or so."

"Good. I will help with the laundry tomorrow." Kate said

"Thank you, many hands make work light. I will make sure there is enough time left for us to take a walk. We can walk by that lake at the edge of town"

"That sounds nice" Kate smiled.

"I love you, go to sleep now it's late."

"Love you, good night" Kate said rolling back over and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Sunday morning Kate and Elizabeth dressed in their best dresses, just as they always had and went to church. Since the church had burned down, church was normally held in the saloon. Although Kate had heard rumors that some gathered for church in the woods. Today however they were gathered in the cemetery to bury the bodies of the last minors that had been found. The cemetery was covered with grave stones, the upsetting thing was the so many newer looking ones that people stood among. Some that were still dirt and the grass had not started to grow over yet. Kate stood close to Elizabeth and Abigail as the paster prayed over the graves. They stood among families from the town, Kate recognized many of the children from school that were gathered with their parents. She glanced behind her and saw Mr Gowen standing in the back. He was always among rough looking men who seemed like they were his protection. Behind them Constable Jack sat on his horse overlooking everything. Kate was surprised when she felt relief that he was there, Jack nodded his hat to her and Kate was about to smile back when Elizabeth poked her hard in the ribs. Kate turned back to the paster to pay attention.

* * *

"Ok class, please bring your slates and rags up and then you are dismissed" Elizabeth said glancing at the clock Monday afternoon. The children all got up rushing to her desk to put their things down.

"Have a good night, don't forget your lunch pails" Elizabeth smiled as some of the students waved and offered her a smile. As the room emptied out she looked down at her desk to straighten the pile of papers the students had left. She looked up again in time to see Gabe leaving last, his slate still at the table where he was sitting. She sighed, she was having so much trouble with Gabe. She looked out the window and saw Gabe looking up and down the street, like he was going somewhere and didn't want to be seen. Elizabeth stood up watching him before he hurried away.

"Kate, wash the board and go home please, I will be along in a little bit." Elizabeth said distracted.

"ok" Kate nodded Elizabeth left quietly closing the door behind her, Elizabeth stayed a few feet behind Gabe as she watched him keep looking around. She followed him between buildings to the outside of town. He walked through the woods for a half mile before looking around again slipping into an old shed between trees. One that looked like he may have built it himself.

"What are you doing here?" A hiss whisper asked making Elizabeth jump she turned where the Constable was hiding behind a tree next to her

"I'm following him" She said gesturing to the shed Gabe had gone into.

"Me too, how did you know?" Jack asked.

"Know what?" Elizabeth asked.

"You don't know" Jack smirked narrowing his eyes at her.

"I might know!" Elizabeth frowned.

"Let me handle this, rough coal boys are for mounties not teachers" He said stepping forward.

"And children are for teachers not for mounties" Elizabeth stepped right up next to him giving him a firm look.

"Fine, we'll do it together"

"Whatever it is we're doing" Elizabeth muttered.

"Just watch and let me do the talking" Jack said as they both walked up to the shed. Jack opened the door and Gabe turned startled to look at them he took the plank from the mine off the wall putting it on a table behind him.

"That's the plank from the mine." Elizabeth said surprised.

"It was stollen while everyone was at the cemetery yesterday." Jack said softly.

"It's not steeling if it's mine I the first place!" Gabe yelled. Elizabeth glanced behind him at a table covered in a white men's shirt. It had a baseball and a card and a few other odds and ends.

"If you knew it was yours so much why didn't you wait for my to finish the investigation?" Jack asked. Elizabeth was surprised her voice was gentle as he spoke to Gabe.

"Pa never trusted Mr Gowen he said he was a crook and a lier" Gabe said.

"Gabe, we don't know for sure that this is yours." Jack said.

"It is, I know it it!" Gabe yelled tears coming into his eyes.

"Gabe, sometimes bad things happen and we don't get the goodbye we hoped for. But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. Your father loved you very much." Elizabeth said. Gabe nodded as a tear fell from his eye.

"Oh Gabe, it's ok" Elizabeth whispered pulling him into a hug. She made eye contact with Jack over his shoulder. Jack was watching them closely, he saw Elizabeth and nodded gently offering her a smile.

* * *

"Abigail" Elizabeth called entering the row house with the Constable and Gabe behind her.

"Yes Elizabeth?" Abigail called making her way into the kitchen and Kate came down the stairs stopping short when she saw everyone come in.

"Mrs. Stanton, this is yours" Gabe said holding up the plank he held in his hands.

"Yes Gabe it is" Abigail sighed

"Why didn't you claim it?" Jack asked gently. Abigail seemed to hesitate.

"You were afraid the other women would be upset" Elizabeth suppled.

"I thought it would set me apart, that I had the goodbye that everyone wanted" Abigail sighed. Gabe stepped forward handing her the plank.

"I am sorry I took it" he said softly.

"Gabe it's ok" Abigail said giving him a hug.

"Truth is, this belongs to everyone who lost someone in the mine, not just me" Abigail said gently letting him go.

The next morning Elizabeth was giving the older children a spelling test while the younger ones were at the board doing math problems. On the wall over her desk hung the plank for everyone to see, especially the children for Coal Valley who had lost so much.

* * *

Good afternoon Constable" Elizabeth greeted him as he came in after school that afternoon as she sat grading papers. Kate was sitting at the table near her working on her Latin book.

"Good Afternoon Mss. Thatcher" He said as he crossed the room heading to the stairs until he stopped turning and stepping up to Elizabeth's desk.

"I was thinking if we are going to be seeing so much about each other I would like you to call me Jack." He said.

"Does this mean you are coming around to the fact that we will be here for a while?" Elizabeth asked smiling a little.

"On the contrary, a week is hardly a measurement of long term." Jack said.

"I guess then I will still have to surprise you Jack" Elizabeth smiled and Kate looked up at her a little surprised that Elizabeth was actually being warm with him.

"We will see" Jack said with a smile but it was more of a friendly tease then the annoyance he used to speak to her with.

"Since we will be here for a while, you are welcome to call me Elizabeth"

"Have a good afternoon Elizabeth." He said with a nod.

"You too Jack" She smiled.

"Wonderful to see you again Kate" He turned to her.

"You too Constable"

"Jack" he corrected her.

"You too Jack" Kate said softly as he climbed the stairs giving her a wink.

"What was that?" Kate asked turning to Elizabeth.

"Oh never you mind, finish your work." Elizabeth said smiling at her when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey Kate, want to play hopscotch?" A girl named Laura asked poking her head in. Kate turned to her in surprise before glancing over at Elizabeth.

"May I?" Kate asked softly.

"Of course, have fun." Elizabeth smiled as Kate closed her book and she watched out the window as her sister played outside with two other girl her age. Maybe they would fit in here after all.


	2. Into the Mine

Saturday morning found them out in the small yard behind the house again. Abigail and Elizabeth were scrubbing dresses in the wash bin while Kate was going back and forth hanging them on the line.

"Days like this I miss home" Elizabeth sighed as she wrung out a dress banging it on the side of the washtub.

"Let me guess, clean, steamed, dresses magically in your closet every morning?" Abigail asked.

"Yes" Kate and Elizabeth smiled looking at each other.

"Oh this isn't so bad, just wait until you have to sit in there when the temperature is below zero. Abigail nodded toward the outhouse laughing.

"Oh dear" Elizabeth shivered at the thought as Kate made a face.

"You get used to it" Abigail laughed as Kate and Elizabeth turned to each other and giggled. They were just getting back to work when they heard a banging sounding like it was coming from the other side of the house. They turned to each other and hurried to the front of the house where a man was nailing a paper to the doorway of Abigail's row house. Elizabeth recognized him as one of the men usually following Mr Gowen around.

"Is there a problem Mr. Sperlock?" Abigail asked a man was getting down from the porch making his way to the next house.

"It's all in the notice Mrs. Stanton" He said gruffly making his way down the road. Abigail quickly ripped the paper from the doorway reading it. Kate watched her face fall as her eyes went over the words.

"What does it say Abigail?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have 14 days to leave my house." Abigail whispered like she was stunned.

"Why? They can't do that?" Elizabeth asked taking the notice from her hands and reading it herself.

"They have every right, This house is owned by the mine. There is no longer anyone living here who is working for the mine." Abigail sighed.

"But this is your home." Kate said.

"I know, I don't want to leave it." Abigail shook her head at Cat Montgomery came walking up to them.

"It's just the widows who are getting this Abigail." She said waving her own notice.

"They are making room for more minors and their families." Abigail nodded.

"What can we do? I have my three children in the home. I have no place for us to go." Cat said.

"I don't either," Abigail sighed.

"We will figure something out" Elizabeth told her gently glancing at Kate. Truth was she had only been teaching for a little over a week, and though she had every intention of moving out of Abigail's house and finding a place of their own, but she couldn't afford to do it now on only a weeks pay. She could ask her grandmother for the money but Elizabeth had no intention of doing that. She had left home to create a new life for herself, doing so out of her grandmothers wallet would defeat the purpose. They had two weeks to find a place to live before she and Kate would be out on the streets with Abigail and most of the other mothers and her students.

"Elizabeth is right, tell all the widows we will hold a meeting tonight in the Saloon, maybe we can figure something out." Abigail said. Cat nodded going back down the walk to spread the word.

"Abigail, it's going to be ok" Elizabeth offered gently.

"Of course, no sense in worrying about it now. Come on girls let's finish the laundry" Abigail said giving them a tight smile and leading the girls back behind the house.

"She's so brave." Kate whispered.

"She has to be." Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

That night 20 women gathered in chairs around the empty Saloon to talk, Elizabeth hung back trying to offer support but knowing she didn't exactly fit in with them.

"I already wrote to my mother back east, we will be going to live with her." One women named Florence Bleakly said.

"That's probably a good idea" Abigail nodded. Elizabeth noticed that Abigail commanded a lot of attention from the group of mothers whenever they were together. She seemed to be someone they looked to for support and advice. It made her proud of Abigail.

"Well I don't know what to do. We have no family and I don't want to leave Hope Valley. My three children were born here this is the only home we know" Cat sighed.

"I don't want to leave either but it seems we may have no other choice." Spoke up another women.

"May I make a suggestion? What if you pooled your money together and hired a lawyer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because little Miss Princess, we don't have the money for that. I am barely scraping by with my husbands pension as it is. I don't have any money for any extras" Florence huffed. Kate glanced up at Elizabeth from where she was sitting on the table beside her.

"But maybe Elizabeth has a point. Maybe there is something we can do if we work together instead of just giving up." Abigail said softly.

"Like what exactly?" Another women asked. Kate glanced at Abigail who seemed like she had an idea.

* * *

"What's this?" Kate asked picking up the hat that was on the table the next morning.

"It's a lantern hat. See this wick right here is lit when you go into the mine. So you can see what your doing without having to hold a lantern in your hands." Abigail said. Abigail was dressed in her husbands old clothes. She and the other women had decided the night before that they would go work in the mine. They were hoping to make a deal with Henry Gowen, if they clear the passages still blocked from the cave in, they get to keep their houses.

"Was Peter afraid of the mine?" Kate asked.

"Kathryn, eat your breakfast" Elizabeth said firmly trying to change the subject.

"No it's ok, he was, everyone is a little nervous to go down. But it also meant he was an adult. Most of the men and boys in this town work in the mine. It was work but it was fun too. He had friends down there, he used to come home with some crazy stories of his day. It was kind of like he forgot the danger" Abigail said with a small smile.

"He was very brave" Elizabeth said gently.

"He was" Abigail nodded

"Your brave too" Kate said giving Abigail a smile. She returned it squeezing her hand across the table.

"You girls get on to school I'll clean up" Abigail said raising to clear the plates.

"Oh no, you have a job to get to as well, we will help" Elizabeth said. Kate nodded taking her and Abigail's plate to the wash bucket.

* * *

"What's all that?" Kate asked as she and Elizabeth approached the saloon seeing a number of boxes stacked up outside the front door.

"Must be a delivery for the saloon" Elizabeth shrugged as they got nearer the saloon owner came out frowning.

"I hope you have a way to move these boxed Miss Thatcher" He said gruffly.

"I'm sorry are these for me?" Elizabeth asked suprised.

"Unless they changed the way whiskey is spelled they aren't for me" He said pointing to the words on the box.

"Heavy books!" Kate cried reading it.

"Grandmother must have sent them. They came so fast! Let's bring them inside" Elizabeth cried as Kate dropped their lunch pail and Elizabeth grabbed a box. She struggled with it for a minute as Kate watched. Jack Thornton came out of the Saloon on his way to work. He tipped his hat to Kate making a show of looking up and down the street as Elizabeth continued to struggle with the box not wanting to make it look like she couldn't do it.

"Need help?" Jack asked coming up to her.

"I.. Well if you must" Elizabeth said as Jack picked up the box and effortlessly lifted it into his arms.

"After you" He smirked at Elizabeth who barely held back an eye-roll as she went ahead opening the door. When all the boxes were inside Jack took a crowbar opening each one.

"Look at all these books! Grandmother really out did herself. The students will love this." Elizabeth sighed running her hands over the pile of books in each box.

"Is this for the students too?" Jack asked holding up a pristine white boot from a box filled with dresses and shoes.

"Ahh our clothes!" Kate cried rushing over and pulling out the pinkest and fluffiest dress Jack had ever seen. Elizabeth just gave him a look taking the cover off another box.

"Oh a journal, I have to much to write about already" She said pulling out another book.

"Be sure to write about how babysitting you is keeping me from chasing the whiskey runners and pirates" Jack said.

"I thought we were passed that" Elizabeth sighed turning to him.

"We wont be, as long as you are still tied to your families apron strings so I am" Jack said firmly. Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue but the children started coming in.

"Good day Constable" Elizabeth said as a way of getting rid of Jack. Jack tipped his hat and left.

"Children put down your lunch pails and gather around look at what I have" Elizabeth cried with delight.

"Wow! I have never seen so many books!" One boy cried peering into a crate.

"Is this yours?" A girl asked Kate pulling out a white dress and matching hat.

"Yup" Kate grinned.

"Children, not those boxes, over here please" Elizabeth said.

"What's so great about old books anyway?" James one of the older boys asked.

"Well with books we can study anything, the amount of things we can learn about now is endless" Elizabeth said table to hide the excitement in her voice.

"What's it matter when we won't be able to live here anyway." Gabe asked. The emotion in the room suddenly turned somber. All the children nodded looking down at there feet or at each other.

"I don't want to leave Coal Valley" Laura whispered. Elizabeth nodded understanding how they all felt.

"Children, grab a work book, now in your own words I want you to finish this sentence. Coal Valley is my home because…" Elizabeth wrote on the board as everyone pulled a workbook from the crate and found a seat to start writing. After an hour she stopped them and sat back as each child stared their stories. Of heartache and family and starting over, of loss and finding a home. When they ended Elizabeth looked over her restless class, even Kate kept watching the window. They all had the same worry in their eyes. Their fathers had died and now their mothers were down in the mine today. For the first time Elizabeth felt that Kate was truly fitting in knowing Abigail was in the back of her sisters mind, just like she was her own. She understood now what Abigail had told her about being gentle and teaching the children to find life again after loss.

"We all have a reason to be scared today, but let's remember there is a reason for every fear we face and hardship we suffer, to make us all stronger people" She said gently as all eyes were on her. The children nodded their agreement.

"Miss Thatcher, can we say a prayer for our Mama's?" Emily, Gabe's younger sister asked.

"I think that would be wonderful." Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

The sun was setting when the door to the row house opened and Abigail stumbled in, her face and clothes black with coal dust.

"Abigail! Your here! Elizabeth made dinner. I helped!" Kate said excited to see her.

"Kate let her come in" Elizabeth said gently seeing how tired and sore Abigail was written all over her face even under the coal dust.

"It's just stew" Elizabeth shrugged it off as Abigail took off her coat slowly, clearly in pain.

"Thank you Elizabeth, but I think I would fall asleep in my plate" Abigail sighed sitting down to take off her shoes.

"I wish there was something I could do to help, do my part" Elizabeth sighed reaching for Abigail's lunch pail.

"Oh Elizabeth you are, you are tending to the children so we can work, that's the most important part. They need you now" Abigail said gently offering her a smile.

"You go rest. I will keep a plate warm for you" Elizabeth offered.

"Thank you" Abigail said winching as she stood up.

"Your not going to eat with us?" Kate asked her face falling.

"She missed you" Elizabeth whispered to Abigail knowing it would make her smile.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, let me wash up and rest and maybe I will come out to say good night" Abigail offered limping into her bedroom. Elizabeth sighed glancing out the window where Jack sat on his horse overlooking the row houses as all the minors were walking home.

"Kate bring the wash basin and clean rag to Abigail" Elizabeth said before heading out the door making her way to Jack.

"You are just everywhere aren't you?" She asked as she approached his horse.

"I'm just keeping an eye on things" Jack said

"I see, and not doing anything to help?" Elizabeth asked.

"The law says I can't take a side" Jack said firmly.

"Until you have to kick all these widows and their children out of their homes" Elizabeth said crossing her arms on her chest.

"If I have to yes, but that doesn't mean I will like it, it's because it's the law." Jack said

"Well luckily you won't have to" Elizabeth said firmly.

"What makes you think that? These women have taken on in impossible task." Jack said.

"Why because they are women?" Elizabeth asked frowning.

"Says the women who needed help carrying her crates into the school this morning." Jack said.

"You think I'm weak?" Elizabeth practically growled.

"What I'm saying is, if there was ever a time for you to use those big city brains of yours, now would be it." Jack said gave her a knowing nod and turned his horse headed back towards town.

* * *

"Your not hungry?" Elizabeth asked as Kate stared down into her bowl. Kate looked up giving her a look as she picked up one of the rolls Elizabeth had made and banged it on the wooden table. It sounded like a rock hitting the wood.

"Ok so I never cooked before, I just need practice!" Elizabeth shouted in a whisper voice frowning.

"Well you could have! Your never going to marry making rolls like this" Kate shot back.

"This was the first meal I ever made" Elizabeth hissed.

"And hopefully the last" Kate smirked.

"If you don't like it you can go back to Hamilton to live with Grandmother!" Elizabeth practically yelled forgetting Abigail was sleeping in the next room. Kate's face instantly fell and Elizabeth knew she had crossed a line. They didn't often fight, but they were sisters after all and they didn't always agree.

"I'm sorry Katie, I don't mean that, I'm angry from a talk I had with Jack earlier." Elizabeth said gently.

"What did he say?" Kate asked not needing to tell Elizabeth she was forgiven, they always forgave each other.

"He said I should use my big city brains and figure it out" Elizabeth sighed.

"As if we would know what to do!" Kate cried.

"I know! I mean what does he expect we just… Elizabeth started and then tampered off.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Maybe we can figure out what to do." Elizabeth whispered. Standing up and lighting the lantern.

"How?" Kate asked.

'Grab your shawl, follow me" Elizabeth cried throwing her shawl over her shoulders. Kate put on her own quickly following Elizabeth out of the row house. They walked through the dark town and into the Saloon where Elizabeth placed the lantern on the table picking up a pile of the new books.

"Start reading, anything you can find on property ownership" Elizabeth said handing Kate a stack.

"Ok" Kate nodded as they both opened the books and began reading in silence.

* * *

Jack came downstairs a few hours later in the middle of the night surprised there was a light on. He found Kate curled up in the corner of the room, her shawl folded as a pillow and Elizabeth's larger one thrown over her as a blanket. Elizabeth herself was asleep, her head on an open book stacked up on top of two other books. He smiled to himself noticing the little paper she had ripped to make book marks and the large pile of books next to her all marked. An even larger pile on her other side unread yet. Shaking his head Jack went over to the closet pulling out two blankets. He draped one over Kate careful not to wake her. Then he put one over Elizabeth's shoulders before blowing out her lamplight and going back to bed.

"Miss Thatcher" Emily whispered. Elizabeth's brain felt like mush as she opened her eyes. She suddenly woke up when she saw she was surrounded by all her students.

"Oh Children! I am sorry" She cried standing up.

"Miss Thatcher there's something on your head." Rachel pointed out. Elizabeth looked up pulling a little yellow paper off her forehead.

"Do you want us to start our math Miss Thatcher?" Gabe asked.

"Yes please" Elizabeth nodded as the children started picking up their books and taking their seats. Elizabeth glanced at the paper.

"Use the children to help with the research" She whispered reading the words she recognized in Jack's handwriting. Elizabeth quickly made her way over to where Kate was sleeping. She had tried to convince her to go back home last night after it got late but Kate refused to leave her and had fallen asleep reading. Elizabeth had tucked her into the corner to finish her own reading with the plan to bring her home in a little while. Until she had fallen asleep herself.

"Kate, Katie wake up it's time for school." Elizabeth gently shook her awake.

"Ughhh everything hurts." Kate moaned as she sat up looking around.

"Did I sleep on the Saloon floor all night?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I fell asleep too, but look, Jack stuck this to my head" Elizabeth showed her the note.

"He stuck it to your head?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just read it" Elizabeth sighed.

"Use the children… that's it!" Kate cried.

"Pass out the books, Children listen up we are skipping math today. Kate is passing out books to you all and I want you to look through them for these words. Home, house and property" Elizabeth said writing the words on the board.

"What are we doing Miss Thatcher?" Rachel asked.

"We are trying to save our homes and help the mothers in the mine" Elizabeth smiled.

"Hurray!" The children all cried.

That night Abigail and Kate both went to bed early but Elizabeth stayed up again going through each book and each mark the children had put on the pages with the words on them. She was on the 12th book, the other ones proving useless. Her eyes were tired and she didn't know how she was still awake. Her eyes scanned the page again.

"Domain act" She whispered. Grinning as she read it, then reread it. She let out a squeal running up the stairs and rushing into the bedroom.

"Kate! Kate wake up!" She cried practically bouncing on the bed.

"What?" Kate muttered.

"I found it out. I figured out how they can keep the houses" Elizabeth squealed.

"How?" Kate asked sitting up equally as excited now.

"Domain act of 1901, if they make changes like renovating or painting then the house is theirs, they own it" Elizabeth said pointing to the book.

"So we just have to paint?" Kate asked.

"We just have to paint, tomorrow morning before school we will go to the mercantile and buy up all the paint and start painting the row houses" Elizabeth smiled.

"But that's so easy!"

"No more having to go down to the mine, no more worrying about losing their houses"

"I'm so glad" Kate sighed.

"Me too, ok go back to bed I will be up in a minute, we both need sleep" Elizabeth smiled

* * *

The next morning Kate walked with her sister as they made their way to the mercantile. Finally in their own dresses. Kate wore the pink one, her skirts gathering right above her brand new boots, her matching hat keeping the sun from her eyes. Elizabeth wore a pristine white dress and hat with feathers coming out of it. Kate skipped along happy, glad that she was finally in her own clothing.

"Grandmother was so kind to send up dresses, She must have known even if she just sent us money we couldn't get dresses like this here" Kate said.

"She was, we must write to her tonight to thank her" Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Their grandmother had always given then any material object they ever could need or want. Her own attention and love were the things that were lacking, but Elizabeth supposed they made up for that with each other.

"What color should we paint Abigail's house?" Kate asked.

"We will have to see what Mr Yost has"

"I think we should paint it purple"

"Purple!" Elizabeth laughed as Kate giggled. They had been so worried the past few days it felt good to laugh again. They climbed the steps together.

"Good morning Mr Yost" Elizabeth greeted him with a smile.

"Good Morning Miss Thatcher, what can I do for you?"

"We would like to buy up all the paint you have. Along with brushes and whatever else we need for a big painting project." Elizabeth said as Kate nodded grinning.

"Oh my is this for a school project?"

"You could say that" Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well to buy all the paint supplies, that will cost you a pretty penny Miss Thatcher." Mr Yost frowned.

"As you can see Mr Yost, I have quite a few pennies" Elizabeth said discreetly pulling out most of the money Grandmother had sent along with their other things.

"Well then Miss Thatcher, right this way let's go look at what I have" He smiled.

* * *

"The Domain Act states that if you make changes yourself to the house such at new floors or painting, you then own the house." Elizabeth said loudly as all the women stood gathered around Abigail's porch that evening after school and they had come home from working in the mine.

"So we paint the outside?" Cat asked.

"Yes, we have the paint here and if we work together we may be able to get all the houses done by morning" Elizabeth grinned. The women all shared a look nodding and smiling at each other. Kate smiled watching over them seeing how helpful Elizabeth had been.

"Well ladies let's get started!" Abigail smiled as everyone began picking up a paint can and brushed just as a wagon pulled up.

"Miss Thatcher!" They all turned to see Mr Gowen getting out of the wagon being driven by one of his men.

"I just came from there mercantile, it seems Mr Yost made a mistake, he forgot all this paint was already spoken for." Mr Gowen said walking over to Elizabeth.

"That's impossible, paid for this this morning." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your refund, and a note from Mr Yost explaining what had happened." Mr Gowen said handing Elizabeth an envelope. Elizabeth took it defeated as two more men got out of the wagon picking up the paint jars and loading it away.

"Domain Act, I did my research too." Mr Gowen whispered to Elizabeth before climbing into the wagon and everyone watched silently as they drove away.

"Well, that's that." Cat sighed.

"And now I'm a day late in packing and no dinner on the table for my children." Florence shook her head as everyone started leaving heading down the road to their own houses.

"How did Mr Yost forget?" Kate asked.

"He didn't Henry probably offered to pay him double plus your refund if he wrote the note." Abigail shook her head.

"Abigail I am so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, it was a good idea." Abigail sighed putting her hand on Elizabeth's arm gently and then going back inside.

* * *

"Miss Thatcher" Elizabeth looked up as Emily stood in front of her desk the next day.

"Yes Emily?"

"My Ma says I have to leave my books here today. She said we cant take them because we won't be coming back to school anymore and they are yours. We have to find a new place to live. But can I please keep my reader? I never had a book before and I like listening to the stories before I go to bed" Emily said.

"Did anyone else's mothers tell them they won't be returning to school and to hand in their books?" Elizabeth asked. At least half the class raised their hands looking around.

"Children you may keep your books, they are yours to study and learn no matter where you are." Elizabeth said.

"I really don't want to leave Miss Thatcher" Laura said sadly.

"Me either." Gabe sighed. As the rest of the class agreed. Elizabeth looked over her students sadly before making up her mind.

"Children class is dismissed until further notice, please go straight home" Elizabeth said standing up and gathering her books. The other children picked up their things and started making their way out of the school house. Elizabeth was glad to see them all head towards the row houses where most of them lived and none lingered in the streets like they usually did to play after school.

"What are you going to do?" Kate asked following Elizabeth out of the school practically having to run to keep up with her.

"I'm going to go help Abigail and the other mothers. I'm going into the mine" Elizabeth said.

"NO!" Kate yelled grabbing Elizabeth's arm.

"Kate my mind is made up" Elizabeth said as they made their way down the lane.

"What's going on, I just saw all the children walking home?" Jack asked as he rode up to them.

"I dismissed school" Elizabeth said her steps hurried. Jack pushed Sergeant to a trot to keep up with them.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to help out in the mine" Elizabeth said firmly opening the door to the row house. Jack slid off his horse following Kate in who was still begging Elizabeth to change her mind as she followed her up the stairs.

Jack felt his own stomach flip, it was bad enough to know so many women were working down there. Elizabeth being down there made him feel worse for some reason.

"Don't go!" Kate begged again as she followed Elizabeth who was rushing down the stairs of the row house.

"I second that" Jack nodded as he was standing downstairs waiting for her.

"We are a part of this town, I want to do my part to help out." Elizabeth said firmly putting on the jacket. She had dug through Abigail's closet and found some old clothes she believed belonged to her son Peter and put them on, Kate begging her not to every step of the way.

"Elizabeth please don't, its so dangerous" Kate said

"It's ok. Abigail is down there, so are the other mothers. We will take care of each other, it will be ok" Elizabeth reassured her gently.

"I don't want you too" Kate said practically in tears as Elizabeth tied her hair into an even tighter bun then she usually wore.

"I have to." Elizabeth said but was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Jack answered it allowing two women in, they were two of the few who's husbands didn't work in the mine, they were of higher standing and dressed nicer the the rest of the town. Not as nice as Kate and Elizabeth but still showed they were separate from the rest.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Elizabeth asked.

"Danny came home and told me school was out, that you were going to help in the mine? Need I remind you that we pay you to teach the children Miss Thatcher?" One of the women said.

"I know, I am sorry, but right now all those children in my class can't get any work done because they are afraid of losing their homes, or worse their mothers. I am trying to step up and do my part." Elizabeth said firmly. The other women opened her mouth to argue but Jack took a sweeping step next to Elizabeth.

"Miss Thatcher wants to do her part to help out the children. I for one find it very commendable and brave of her. I wish I had such a platform to make a difference in my work" Jack said firmly.

"Very well." The women nodded not wanting to argue with Jack. They gave Elizabeth a nod and left the row house as Jack turned to her.

"I don't agree with what your doing, but that doesn't mean I don't understand why your doing it" He said in a whisper stepping close to her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth nodded.

"Don't go" Kate begged again.

"I will be back, before sunset I will be back ok. I promise" Elizabeth dropped to her knees in front of Kate.

"pinky swear" Kate held up her pinky and Elizabeth wrapped hers around it giving Kate a nod.

"Don't light the stove, or the candles, we should be back before it's dark. And don't leave the house, you can read and study but I need to know you are safe here, ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ok" Kate nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her, you worry about you" Jack said placing a strong hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said truly meaning it with all her heart. Jack's kind smile showed he knew that. Elizabeth stood with a deep breath and left the row house making her way to the mine.

* * *

"Oh no" Abigail cried as she lost the grip on the post she was trying to hold against the wall. She almost fell to the ground but someone behind her reached out helping her push it tighter against the wall. Abigail turned seeing Elizabeth behind her.

"What in the world!" Abigail cried as they pushed it against the wall with enough force for it to stay.

"I know I'm the last person you expected to see here" Elizabeth said.

"No, but I think your the last person _you_ ever expected to see here!" Abigail chuckled.

"I just want to help" Elizabeth said gently.

"Hand me that mallet and wall wedge" Abigail said.

"Here you are" A voice from behind them said.

"Mary, Grace…what are you all doing here!" Cat Montgomery cried. They all turned to see the large group walking towards them and getting started.

"If little miss princess can help so can we." Mary smiled. This time Elizabeth didn't cringe at the nickname. The other women in town had quickly heard about her going into the mine and had followed her. Now there were double the number of women working.

"Well then, I think we may just get this done" Abigail smiled to Elizabeth.

* * *

The sun was setting as Elizabeth followed Abigail and the other women out of the mine. She knew her face must be as black with coal dust as theirs was. Her clothes were dirty, her hands were blistered, she had never done physical work in her life and she felt like she would never move again. But she was proud of all the work they had done today and the two week deadline they had been given was looking like they actually might reach it. She looked out at the town as Jack's red jacket came galloping over and his eyes caught her's. He tipped his hat giving her a sweet smile. Suddenly Kate slid off the back of his horse from where she had been hidden behind him.

"Elizabeth!" She yelled running over not caring about her new dress and boots and she threw her arms around Elizabeth tightly sighing with relief. Elizabeth held her tight although her muscles ached she didn't want to let her go.

"You were on a horse!" Elizabeth cried in surprise. She and Kate were probably the only people in Coal Valley who had never actually ridden a horse before.

"Did you finish?" Kate asked.

"Almost, we have to go back tomorrow, but look, I'm ok! After some soap and a good night's sleep I will be good as new. We almost cleared the mine and then we will be back to school on Monday with all the children, nobody will have to leave" Elizabeth said.

"Good" Kate smiled giving Abigail a hug.

"Let me put this away and we will go home to make supper" Abigail smiled holding up her card.

"Jack and I made dinner, we made pancakes because that's the only thing he can make, but I didn't light the stove he did. We picked fresh strawberries and got milk too. Then we rode around town making sure everything was safe and that the other children were looked after. Then we came here to meet you" Kate said.

"Pancakes sound like a wonderful supper" Abigail smiled pulling Kare into her side again. Elizabeth turned to Jack who was still over seeing everything.

"Thank you" She mouthed. He nodded giving her almost a bow before turning Sargent and riding away.

"How are your hands?" Kate asked looking at Elizabeth's blacked and bleeding hands.

"They will mend, come on I'm starving." Elizabeth waved it off as the three girls made their way home.

* * *

Saturday morning Elizabeth and Kate stood outside the mine office looking over the long line of women waiting outside. Elizabeth was glad to be back in her new fancy dresses and not borrowed men's clothes. Although she would admit she had enjoyed not wearing a corset all day.

"Do you know what a big deal this is?" Elizabeth asked Kate.

"It means everyone gets to keep their houses" Kate nodded.

"Not just that, these women own property, they own their houses. The mine isn't hanging over them and they don't have to worry about losing their homes anymore" Elizabeth sighed with a smile.

"And we get to stay with Abigail." Kate smiled. Elizabeth nodded as Abigail came out of the office a piece of paper in her hands.

"I have the deed to my house, we aren't going anywhere" She smiled showing it to the girls. Kate and Elizabeth hugged her tightly between them.

"I am so glad" Elizabeth smiled

"Me too!" Kate cried.

"We couldn't have done it without you, you saved our houses" Abigail told Elizabeth squeezing her hand.

"Just doing our part" Elizabeth smiled as a voice behind them cleared his throat.

"Good morning Constable." Elizabeth greeted him.

"Hi Jack" Kate smiled Elizabeth turned to her appalled. Jack chuckled winking at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Oh… well I.." Elizabeth started turning back to see Kate and Abigail grinning at her.

"You go on, we can stop at the mercantile to celebrate with some candy sticks." Abigail smiled as Kate nodded.

"Alright" Elizabeth nodded placing her feather hat on her head she and Jack took off to the path that went around the pond.

"You did a really great thing for this town" Jack said as they walked a path through the woods just outside town.

"I didn't do it alone of course, thank you for the note by the way, but did you have to put it on my head?" Elizabeth asked

"Well I didn't want to wake you, you were snoring so loudly" Jack said.

"I do not snore!, ladies do not snore." Elizabeth cried in horror.

"ok" Jack chuckled

"Thank you again for keeping an eye on Kate when I was in the mine."

"Well she's the only kid in town without a sibling or some other family to look after her while all the mothers were gone. She's a good kid though, we had fun."

"She is good." Elizabeth nodded.

"So did you do any writing in the journal yet?"

"Of course that's what it's for" Elizabeth nodded.

"Anything about me?" Jack asked.

"That is why it's called a private journal" Elizabeth raised his eyebrows at him.

"That means yes" Jack smirked. Elizabeth shook her head not agreeing or disagreeing with him as they walked on.


	3. Innocence

Sunday morning they went to the outdoor church, and Kate had to admit it was much better then sitting in the stuffy church in Hamilton. It was clear most of the town came to this service, rather then the one held in the Saloon with an actual minister. The outdoor services were lead by Cat Montgomery, and they were held in a clearing in the woods just outside town under the trees where the men had cut benches from logs. This warm spring morning Elizabeth sat with Kate between her and Abigail. Both girls wore their best dresses for Sunday and had sun parasols to keep the sun off them. Elizabeth was listening as Cat spoke about forgiveness as Kate fidgeted with their new bible, Elizabeth was just about to take it from her when in a flash of red Jack slid into the empty space next to her.

"Heathen!" Elizabeth whispered

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"Only heathens are late to church" Elizabeth answered.

"Only heathens whisper in church." Kate leaned over Elizabeth to whisper making both Elizabeth and Jack suppress a giggle. Abigail glanced over raising her eyebrow in a friendly way. Cat finished talking and one of Gowen's security mine men stepped up.

"That was a wonderful service." He said.

"Thank you for coming" Cat answered clearly uncomfortable. The man tipped his hat and walked back to the back of the clearing. Elizabeth watched him whisper to another man and they both left.

"Why does the mine feel the need to send their spies to a church service?" Elizabeth whispered.

"It's clear people in this town don't trust each other." Jack answered softly.

* * *

"Oh Mrs. Montgomery! So nice to see you." Elizabeth smiled almost bumping into her outside the mercantile Monday afternoon.

"Miss Thatcher, how are you?"

"Wonderful thank you, I wanted to talk to you actually, Gabe has been doing much better in class."

"His behavior at home has changed as well, he is becoming my sweet boy again, I have't seen that since his Pa died."

"We all grieve atndifferent times, I am glad Gabe is getting past his grief."

"So am I, we seem to be finding our new normal without their father, its bitter sweet but ultimately good" Cat nodded as they started down the path from town to the row houses.

"Kate and I attended your service Sunday, you have an amazing way of lifting our hearts and leading everyone in their prayers." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, I never meant for it to become such a big production to tell you the truth, but I am glad I can offer people some comfort." Cat smiled.

"You truly do, I can't help but think it must make Mr Gowen mad though, the mine pays to have a reverend here and it seems like most of the town comes to you instead."

"It's the truth, but I can't turn anyone away. It started after the mine explosion I used to gather up the children and we would go to the grove and they would listen to my stories on Sunday afternoons. Just something to get their minds away from all the loss for a few hours. After a while the parents started coming as well and it turned into what it is. That and the church burning down… It's bad enough we have school in the saloon I understand folks not wanting to worship God in there very well." Cat chuckled. Elizabeth nodded her agreement.

"How are you and your sister getting along here?" Cat asked turning to Elizabeth with a warm smile.

"Very well, Kate is making friends with the other children which is wonderful to see. And I love teaching, everyone has been so kind to us." Elizabeth smiled.

"Your a good teacher, I am sorry we doubted you when you first came. I think the formal wear threw us off. But you are so good with the students. Helping Gabe with his Pa and Emily just adores you."

"Emily is so sweet. All the children are." Elizabeth smiled stopping outside Abigail's row house.

"Is Abigail in? I have some canning jars to bring her."

"She left on the stage early this morning. Her cousin in Sever took ill, she's better but Abigail wanted to go help out for a few days."

"That sounds like our Abigail, well you and Kate must come to dinner one night this week then. We would love to have you."

"Thank you, I am sure Kate would love that too. I am not much of a cook yet. Abigail left us some leftovers in the icebox but we will be stretched thin to make it until she comes home" Elizabeth laughed making Cat smile.

"Of course, see you later Miss Thatcher." Cat gave a wave continuing down the road as Elizabeth stepped into the row house with a smile.

* * *

"Hi Jack" the voice made Jack jump as he turned. He was by the cleaning behind main street and didn't think anyone would see him here.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He smiled at Kate.

"I was playing hide and seek with Laura and Rose, but their ma's called them to go home and I saw you over here. Can we go for a ride on Sergeant again?" Kate asked turning to his horse who was tied up to a tree nearby.

"Does Elizabeth know your here?"

"No, she walked home with Mrs Montgomery after school. But she said I could play until dinner time" Kate said. Jack looked up, the sun was still pretty high, dinner was still about an hour away.

"If you give me a little while to look around here I will give you a ride home." Jack nodded.

"Ok, what is this place?" Kate asked looking over the blackened wood and mess that littered the brown grass.

"This was where the old church was. The reverend came by he said he thinks it was burned down on purpose, I'm trying to look into it. Stay back alright, I don't want you getting hurt." Jack said as he made his was over the wood carefully, Kate hanging back.

"Are you looking for clues? To solve the mystery?" Kate asked intrigued. Jack chuckled.

"I guess I am." He nodded. Kate was quiet for a minute as Jack moved around some wood looking under piles.

"Jack, why would someone burn a church down?" Kate asked quietly.

"According to the reverend it happened right after the accident, people were hurt and mad."

"At God?"

"Sometimes with bad things happen to good people we don't understand why and people blame God. It's not his fault but there is no one else to blame." Jack said gently. Suddenly something caught his eye and he bent down picking up a can of something that was charred and black.

"What is that?" Kate asked as Jack held it up.

"I'm not sure"

"Is it a clue?"

"Possibly, I will bring it to my office to look at it a little closer." Jack said putting it in his pocket and walking back over the rubble to where Kate was standing petting Sergeant.

"Come on, hope on I will give you a ride home." Jack smiled swinging Kate onto Sargent's back before swinging up behind her.

* * *

The next afternoon they were finishing lessons as Jack came down the stairs.

"Last one, can anyone tell me what this Latin word is?" Elizabeth asked. Kate's head was buried in her own latin book a many chapters ahead. Most of the Coal Valley children were learning Latin from the very beginning.

"Does it mean sun?" Emily asked.

"That's right Emily, very good, and now class you are dismissed, go out and enjoy the sunshine" Elizabeth smiled. The children cheered picking up their lunch pails and sipping outside. Kate closed her own book looking up giving Jack a smile.

"Jack! Did you find out what that can was you found by the fire?" She asked placing her book on Elizabeth's desk.

"I did, it's whale oil. I found a dead end after that though, the mercantile doesn't sell it and I can't see anyone in Coal Valley having a use for it, but keep your eyes open for me" Jack said.

"I will" Kate nodded seriously.

"Go on and play if you want, we need to get home soon" Elizabeth said. Kate nodded running to join her friends outside as Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"I wanted to formally apologize" He said gently

"Oh, for what?" Elizabeth asked erasing the board.

"I didn't give you enough credit when you first came here. I was rude and I am sorry, you surprised me" Jack said.

"Apology accepted." Elizabeth gave him a smile

"You know I know some latin too." Jack said.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Yes, it's not just you big city people. Country folks can have good schooling too"

"Oh I know, especially if your mother was a teacher, so tell me, what do you know?" Elizabeth teased.

"Well let's see, it has been a while. But I know you are bella" Jack said. Elizabeth froze looking at him.

"Is that right? Did I say it right?" Jack asked.

"You did" Elizabeth nodded clearing her throat.

"See, I told you, good day Elizabeth" Jack smiled tipping his hat to her as Elizabeth tried to regulate her breathing. Jack left the saloon heading down the street. Elizabeth quickly gathered her things and left calling for Kate who was playing jump rope.

"You look… what's the word Abigail uses.. flustered" Kate said running to catch up with her taking their lunch pail from her.

"I am not" Elizabeth said quickly touching her burning cheeks.

"Did Jack say something to make you turn red again?" Kate asked smiling.

"Kathryn Thatcher." Elizabeth shook her head but she was smiling too, she couldn't lie to her sister.

"I knew it" Kate smirked. Luckily she dropped the conversation after that. Elizabeth however was still playing a pervious one over and over in her head.

* * *

"There's Jack" Kate said pointing down the lane as Jack came by with Sergeant at a fast trot the next afternoon as they walked home.

"Good Afternoon Jack" Elizabeth called to him with a smile. To their surprised Jack rode by without so much as a smile or nod in their direction. Elizabeth huffed in annoyance, as Kate watched him go.

"Why didn't he say hi?" She asked

"Why that man does what he does or doesn't do is beyond me" Elizabeth grumbled.

"Maybe he was in a hurry for some mountie business" Kate said trying to get ride of Elizabeth's fowl mood that seemed to have come on.

"Maybe, come on" Elizabeth sighed continuing on her way to the row houses.

* * *

"Abigail can I ask you something?" Kate asked that evening as she was outside helping Abigail with the weeding and Elizabeth was inside working on school work. Kate had taken to the hobbit of changing into the plain dress she had been given when they first arrived right after school. She was often helping Abigail in the garden or playing with the other children. Something that her new dresses didn't allow for with all their pedcoats and matching hats. More often then not she was barefoot too because her white boots were not suitable for actually walking around in. Abigail was sure the sight of her now would give her grandmother a stroke for sure, but Elizabeth didn't seem to mind as long as she washed her feet before crawling into the bed the girls shared. In fact she was starting to look more like a Coal Valley girl with her long hair in a braid and her plain shorter dresses and no shoes.

"Certainly," Abigail gave her a smile.

"Why can Jack put Elizabeth in such a bad mood so easily?" Kate asked.

Abigail ducked her head to hide her smile.

"What did Jack do?" She asked.

"He rode past us on his horse today without even looking at us. Elizabeth said hello but he didn't hear her. She was upset he didn't say hi."

"Well those things can happen with adults, sometimes. Her feelings might have been hurt that Jack didn't see her." Abigail offered.

"Well three other people rode by us on the way home and she wasn't so much as bothered that they didn't say hello." Kate said.

"It's a different feeling with Jack I think." Abigail offered.

"I know, she fancies him" Kate smirked.

"Cleaver girl." Abigail nodded giving her a smile.

"But why doesn't she just tell him them?"

"It's something you will understand when you get older. In the mean time, this is an adult secret and Elizabeth, I'm sure, would not want you telling anyone else. Especially Jack." Abigail said her smile fading as she turned firm.

"Oh I know, we had adult secrets from Grandmother before. I don't tell Elizabeth's secrets and she doesn't tell mine. Elizabeth used to call them sister secrets. They were only for each other to know." Kate nodded.

"And this is certainly one of them. If you have any other questions you can come to me. But it should stay between us until Elizabeth or Jack are ready to do something about it." Abigail said.

"Abigail do you think Jack fancies Elizabeth?" Kate asked after they had worked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Well I can't be sure, but I would think he does from what I have seen."

"He should. Elizabeth is the best girl there is." Kate said.

"I would certainly agree with that." Abigail smiled as Elizabeth came to the back door.

"What are you two doing out here?" She asked giving them a smile.

"Just the weeding" Abigail offered. Kate held up a weed she had pulled to prove it.

"Come on inside and finish your homework Katie it's bedtime soon." Elizabeth waved her in.

"Can you wait until I get home from school tomorrow to put the tomato plants in?" Kate asked.

"I will for sure." Abigail promised. Kate threw her arms around her in a hug before hurrying inside.

"You spoil her" Elizabeth said coming to stand next to Abigail. Elizabeth still always wore her new dresses and fancy shoes. They often came with matching feathered hats, shawls and other accessories most people in town had only seen in catalogs.

"I do no such thing! She's such a good girl, I enjoy having both of you around. It's been a while since I was able to care for a child. She filled the silence that had blanketed my home since my Peter died." Abigail said smiling after the door Kate had gone into.

"You can tell her, if she becomes a nuisance. She has so much more freedom here then she's used to. At home every hour of her day was always accounted for. Schooling, piano, tea time, meal times, voice lessons, sewing hour. I think not having that has made her a bit wild." Elizabeth sighed as Abigail got up wiping her hands on her apron.

"Elizabeth, don't worry about that. I think she is truly starting to enjoy it here. I hardly ever heard her make a peep to anyone except you when you two first arrived. Now she has friends and she's learning so much about gardening and people and real life outside of proper manners for tea. She's such a sweet girl, and you will always teach her wrong from right. It's ok to give her the freedom to find what she likes for herself. Abigail offered gently.

"She is so much happier here. She was so… suppressed at Grandmothers. She was so unhappy to come here but now she is happier then she was at grandmother's. Who knew she was a wild west girl at heart." Elizabeth smiled.

"You know, your not so out of place yourself here anymore. You don't cringe every time you have to use the outhouse, You know how to do the laundry by hand and you worked the butter churn yourself Sunday. It may be taking a little bit longer but you are just about as wild as your sister." Abigail raised her eyebrows making Elizabeth laugh.

"I suppose we are finding a home here. It's been almost a month, the amount of time I told Kate we would talk about if we were staying longer or not. Truthfully at this point I have no desire to leave, and I can't imagine she does either." She smiled.

"Well good, because I don't want either of you going anywhere" Abigail smiled linking her arm into Elizabeth's as they made their way into the house.

* * *

"Good morning children time for school!" Elizabeth called opening the doors to the saloon the next morning. The children stopped their playing and rushed to gather their books and lunch pails before coming to the door.

"Good morning, Eli, hello Emily what a pretty dress, hi Gabe" Elizabeth tried to greet each student by name as they smiled at her running into the building.

"Miss Thatcher, my Ma was wondering if you could come by after school today. She said it was real important" Gabe told her. Elizabeth could tell by the look on his face that he was worried. In the past 3 weeks from when he stole the plank of wood, Gabe had come a really long way. He was no longer the troubled boy starting fights and giving Elizabeth trouble. He was now one of the older students that helped her with the younger ones, she she knew he had stepped up at home too being the oldest of the three children and the man of the house now.

"Of course Gabe let her know I will be by." Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you ma'am" Gabe nodded.

* * *

All that day there was no sign of Jack who usually popped in at least once during the day on his way up or down the stairs from his room above the saloon. The children enjoyed seeing him and Elizabeth was starting to enjoy him being part of their day as well. When school ended she dismissed the students and quickly gathered her things. Gabe, Miles and little Emily were waiting for her as she left the school house.

"Ma's worried, but she won't tell us why" Emily said softly.

"Don't worry dear we will figure it out there is nothing to worry about. Kate why don't you go with Emily and Miles for a walk around the lake?" Elizabeth offered. Miles was Kate's age but Emily was only six in the first grade and if Cat wanted to talk about something troubling maybe it was better if the children were out of the house.

"I want to go home to Mama" Emily whispered.

"Come on, we can catch frogs on the rocks, I bet Kate never did that before" Miles said grabbing his sister's hand.

"Umm no, but I will be glad to watch you" Kate offered making a face.

"Go on, we won't be long" Elizabeth nodded and Emily reluctantly let her brother tug her along to the lake just outside town as Kate ran alongside them.

"Do you know what this is about Gabe?" Elizabeth asked as they both started towards the Montgomery home which was just a few row houses down from Abigail's.

"No Ma'am. Ma's not saying anything" Gabe shook his head.

"Maybe you should go play baseball with the other boys then, so your Ma and I can talk. If there is anything you can do to help I am sure she will let you know" Elizabeth said gently.

"She's not going back into the mine again is she?"

"I hope not Gabe, we will figure something out, run along." Elizabeth said gently. Gabe nodded and jogged off to join the other older boys who were playing baseball in a nearby field. Some of the boys were Elizabeth's students. Others wore black clothes and black hands and Elizabeth knew they were mine workers, older boys, who should be in school but had to work. She sighed, it hurt her heart to see kids not much older then Kate having to do the hard work of the mine, especially now that she knew what working down there was like. She shook her head walking to the row houses.

Cat let her in and Elizabeth quickly explained that the children were away for the afternoon so they could talk. Cat smiled her thanks ushering Elizabeth into a chair and pouring her some tea. Despite how hard Cat had been on her when she first got here, Cat was quickly becoming a friend to Elizabeth.

"Constable Thornton was here yesterday, he was putting something away in my shed and he found my cans of whale oil, he started asking me questions." Cat started saying.

"Whale oil? What on earth could he need to know about that?" Elizabeth asked frowning. She was still annoyed with Jack for ignoring them yesterday.

"I guess he has been looking into the fire at the church, in the remains he found a can of burnt whale oil, he thinks that's what started the fire." Cat said.

"But Whale oil hardly even burns. Mostly it just smokes and stinks to high heavens, my father used to use it on his boats" Elizabeth said.

"I know, but he has been asking questions and poking around. I am frightened." Cat said.

"Well he doesn't know anything yet. How could Jack think you burnt down the church?"

"I have three children to support, I cant afford to be getting into any trouble."

"You won't. Jack has no idea what he is doing with this. Anyone who thinks you would set a fire needs their head examined" Elizabeth said firmly.

"I just wish I could get rid of this idea that something bad is going to happen" Cat sighed.

"I know" Elizabeth nodded when suddenly the door burst open and Gabe came in carrying Emily.

"She fell into the lake trying to catch the frogs" Kate said as she and Miles followed. Emily was crying and dripping wet with cold lake water.

"Oh dear! Gabe start the stove to heat some water, Miles bring the wash bin. I am sorry Miss Thatcher."

"Oh it's no trouble, you have your hands full, thank you for the tea" Elizabeth quickly set her cup down.

"Thank you for the talk, and keep your ears open?" Cat asked.

"I will, I will talk to you tomorrow" Elizabeth assured her ushering Kate out of the house closing the door behind them as they made the short walk a few houses down to their own row house.

"What did Mrs. Montgomery want?" Kate asked.

"Oh just more of Constable Thornton sticking his nose where it doesn't belong" Elizabeth muttered.

"Your not going to get grumpy over Jack again are you?" Kate asked looking up at Elizabeth worried. Elizabeth bit her lip from saying anything else smiling down at Kate, putting her arm around her.

"No, I'm not. Tell me did you catch any frogs?" Elizabeth asked.

"No way!" Kate cried making Elizabeth laugh as they entered Abigail's house.

* * *

The next day Kate sat in the saloon as Elizabeth gave a math lesson. Now that Kate had friends she no longer sat off to the side by herself, she enjoyed sitting with Laura and Miles with the other kids.

"Now when Luis and Clark came over the mountain they saw what river?" Elizabeth asked. Many hands went up and she smiled at her class.

"Gabe" Elizabeth called on him when suddenly the door opened and Jack walked in.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I need a minute of your time." He said. Elizabeth gave him the most annoyed look Kate thought she ever did see.

"Right now?" Elizabeth asked.

"It can't wait" Jack said firmly. Kate glanced at Laura as Elizabeth sighed.

"I will be one minute children. Open your books and read ahead to the next page" Elizabeth said pulling Jack to the back of the room.

"Now you have time to talk to me constable?" She asked shortly.

"I'm sorry about the other day, I was trying to help Cat." Jack said.

"By accusing her of burning down the church?" Elizabeth whispered.

"No, of trying to eliminate her as a suspect, but it is not proving easy" Jack said.

"Try using some common sense, what makes you think it wasn't an accident?"

"I am not ruling that out, the there is jeopardizing evidence against her Elizabeth." Jack said gently.

"You can't think she would jeopardize the welfare of her three children by doing something so foolish" Elizabeth said, she had lost her annoyed tone now.

"That's why I need your help, I would like to speak to her children" Jack said.

"No, no way" Elizabeth said firmly.

"I need someone who can tell me where she was, there is not a soul on town who can vogue for her whereabouts the night of the fire, maybe her children can. But if she is in the room with them I can't legally get their story." Jack said.

"Absolutely not" Elizabeth said again just as firmly.

"Elizabeth, she may be in a lot of trouble. If I am going to have any chance of ruling her out, it's the kids." Jack said gently. Elizabeth thought about it then sighed.

"After school." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you" Jack nodded his thanks.

* * *

After school Elizabeth released everyone asking the Montgomery children to stay back. Gabe and Miles were old enough to look up at her worried but little Emily just smiled.

"Kate, go on and play outside please" Elizabeth said. Kate nodded following Laura out of the saloon as Elizabeth sat down next to Emily and the boys gathered around her.

"Constable Thornton is going to ask you guys some questions. Elizabeth said gently as Jack slipped in through the door.

"Are we in trouble?" Miles asked.

"No, no one here is in trouble, he just has some questions to ask. But it is important you tell the truth." Elizabeth said. Gabe was watching her worried.

"No one is in trouble here Gabe." Elizabeth told him gently. Gabe nodded.

"I would like to speak to Miles first, if you don't mind waiting with your sister outside" Jack said stepping forward and speaking to Gabe.

"Come on, I will wait with you" Elizabeth held her hand out to Emily who took it and happily followed her out. Gabe shuffled along and when Elizabeth closed the door he stood up on the bench watching through the window. Elizabeth could tell he was worried, she was able to entertain Emily but Gabe seemed to want nothing to do with it just kept watching inside.

Jack sat with Miles for a while before sending him out and calling Gabe in. Gabe was with him for a few minuted before Jack let him out. When he called for Emily she instantly got wide eyes and hid her face in Elizabeth's neck. Jack just looked at Elizabeth and nodded.

"I'll come with you, come on, this is just a little game Constable Thornton likes to play" Elizabeth said gently leading her inside.

"Emily, do you remember a service they had at the church before it burned down. With lots of pretty candles and storied about the men in the mine?" Jack asked.

"Like my Papa?" Emily asked. Elizabeth saw Jack's face soften

"Yes like your papa, did your mother go to that service with you?" Jack asked.

"No, Mrs Stanton took us." Emily said.

"Do you know why your Ma didn't go?" Jack asked.

"No, when she came home the next morning I asked her but she was to tired." Emily said.

"You mean when she came home later that night?" Jack asked.

"No, the sun was up. Mama got in bed with me when the sun was up." Emily said. Elizabeth glanced between her and Jack, from the look on Jack's face she knew that wasn't good.

"Emily are you sure, think really hard" Jack said gently.

"Yup, the rooster was crowing too" Emily nodded.

"Thank you Emily, you were very helpful" Jack gave her a kind smile.

"Why don't you and your brothers head on home.?" Jack asked. Emily nodded slipping out of her chair.

"Did I get all the answers right Miss Thatcher?" She asked.

"The truth is always right Emily, you did just fine." Elizabeth told her, Emily smiled skipping out the door.

"Cat is hiding something, she told me she was home later that night" Jack said.

"Later that night or the next morning what does it matter?" Elizabeth asked.

"It means she's lying about something, and I am going to find out." Jack said picking up his hat.

"Well I am going along" Elizabeth said firmly.

"I don't think so, your authority ends in the classroom" Jack sighed.

"If you are going to wrongly interrogate an innocent women and a friend of mine I am going to be there" Elizabeth said practically stomping her foot.

* * *

An hour after sending the children home Elizabeth stood outside the Montgomery home with Jack. She wanted to be smug over winning the argument and allowing her to join him, but she couldn't, not when he was arguing with Cat over what time she came home.

"I didn't burn down the church." Cat said firmly.

"You told your boys you were home later that night, but Emily says it wasn't until morning, where were you?" Jack asked.

"Not burning down the church" Cat said again.

"Ma, what's he doing here?" Gabe asked opening the door. Miles and Emily quickly followed.

'Children go back inside" Cat said gently.

"No" Gabe said firmly, Miles and Emily made no move to go in as well. Cat turned to Elizabeth her eyes begging.

"Come on children, let's get to your homework, open your readers" Elizabeth quickly ushered the youngest two inside.

"Gabe go inside" Cat said again.

"Not while he is here" Gabe said firmly. Elizabeth glanced at Cat who just nodded to her and Elizabeth closed the door.

"Why is Constable Thornton here?" Miles asked as Elizabeth sat at the table and Emily climbed into her lap.

"Oh he just has some more of his silly questions" Elizabeth tried to brush it off but now both of the smaller children were scared.

Gabe came back in not 5 minutes later slamming the door making the three of them jump.

"He took Ma to the jail!" Gabe yelled. Emily burst into tears and Miles was hardly holding back his own.

"Oh children it's ok, it's ok" Elizabeth soothed gently trying to gather them all into her arms.

* * *

Jack came back an hour later. Elizabeth had put away all the homework in her effort to console the children. Kate had come over to play dolls with Emily and Elizabeth was attempting to play checkers with Miles as Gabe stood brooding overlooking everything. It wasn't great, but there were no more tears. A knock on the door made them all look up as Elizabeth hurried to open it allowing Jack into the front room.

"This is from Cat, for her children" Jack said handing Elizabeth a slip of paper.

"You arrested an innocent women in front of her son today Jack." Elizabeth whispered her voice was a hiss of anger at him.

"She wouldn't talk to me until we got back to the jail. I am riding out right now to check out her story" Jack said, the look on his face told Elizabeth her knew it had been an awful thing, but he didn't have a choice. Her own voice softened as well.

"Why not just give her the benefit of the doubt?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I have to treat everyone equally. Elizabeth if this was Henry Gowen we were talking about you would have no problem with my actions today" Jack said.

"She didn't do it" Elizabeth said.

"You would be surprised what people can do when they are hurting and angry. I hope that is not the case and I am hoping to prove her story, but I need you to trust me and wait" Jack said.

"Than don't let me keep you." Elizabeth sighed opening the door to let Jack out.

* * *

"These don't look right" Gabe said putting a plate on the table as Elizabeth stood over the stove. Emily sat with her head down as Kate and Miles were setting the table.

"What are they?" Miles asked.

"They are your mothers bisects. I followed the recipe exactly." Elizabeth said.

"I wish Mama was here, her bisects don't make a sound" Emily said as Kate put one in her plate and it landed with a thunk.

"Maybe you could soften them up with some gravy" Elizabeth offered placing the bowl on the table.

"Alright here we are" She said pulling a pot from the oven and placing it on the table. She lifted the cover and a puff of smoke came out. They all gathered around to look at the charred remains of whatever had been in it.

"Oh children I am so sorry!" Elizabeth cried.

"I ain't hungry anyway." Gabe said. There was a knock on the door and everyone looked up again. Kate hurried to open it allowing Abigail inside.

"Thank the lord" Elizabeth sighed as Abigail came in carrying a pie.

"I thought you could use a hand, oh my, what's for dinner?" Abigail asked.

"Apparently apple pie" Kate said taking it from her and placing it on the table.

* * *

After dinner Abigail helped get everyone ready for bed reading to Emily while Elizabeth helped Kate and the boys rush through their homework. She stayed with the children for the night so Elizabeth and Kate could go home and sleep.

"What's going to happen to them?" Kate asked Elizabeth as they lay in their bed, both unable to sleep.

"Hopefully Jack returns tomorrow with Cat's story checking out and their mother is home to put them to bed tomorrow night." Elizabeth sighed.

"And if he's not? Suppose Jack can't prove she's telling the truth?" Kate asked.

"We will pray that God gives Jack the mind to do that. And that Cat and her children find piece tonight and can start tomorrow fresh and together" Elizabeth whispered.

"If someone ever took you away I would be so scared." Kate said.

"Well there is no danger of that, get some sleep Katie, we should go over and help Abigail get them all up in the morning" Elizabeth said. Kate nodded curling onto her side. Elizabeth reached over and pulled Kate to her, she felt the need to have her sister a little closer tonight.

* * *

The next afternoon Elizabeth dismissed school and everyone ran outside to play. Now instead of just having Kate who hung back after school the three Montgomery children also lingered as she cleaned up her classroom.

"Miss Thatcher, are you going to make dinner again tonight?" Miles asked biting his lip.

"No, Mrs Stanton will come over with dinner again."

"When will Mountie Jack be back to let Mama out?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't know where he was going or who he had to talk to. But I hope he is back very soon." Elizabeth said gently.

"Can we go see Ma?" Gabe asked.

"Oh children I'm not sure…" Elizabeth started.

"Yes please! Please!" Emily and Miles were begging.

"Kate go over to Jack's office and find out if it's alright." Elizabeth asked. Kate nodded leaving the school.

"Well if we can see her or not we can certainly send her some things, what do you say we go to the mercantile and pick out some snacks you think your Mother would like?" Elizabeth asked. Even Gabe seemed to smile at this suggestion as they all hurried down the road together and each child got to pick something. Kate came hurrying in finding them there.

"They said it was ok, there's a man standing in for Jack while he is gone." Kate said.

"Wonderful" Elizabeth smiled as two more women from town came in.

"Oh, Miss Thatcher, we just heard about Cat." One of them said.

"Yes, it's very unfortunate but Constable Thornton is on his way to straighten it all out now" Elizabeth said gently.

"Oh course" One smiled as they headed to be back of the store where Gabe was looking at pocket knives.

"Such a shame! I can't believe she did it. All those days I sat next to her in church" One of the women whispered. Elizabeth closed her eyes against the voices praying that the children hadn't heard. Emily and Miles were still picking out candy with Kate but Gabe suddenly ran out of the store.

"Gabe, Gabriel!" Elizabeth called but he didn't turn back.

"Kate stay with them." Elizabeth yelled as she chased Gabe across the street and into the office where Cat was sitting in the jail cell.

"You did it didn't you! That's why you won't tell us where you were that night! You did burn down the church!" Gabe yelled as Elizabeth ran into the office after him.

"Gabriel how could you say a thing like that?" Cat cried.

"Why are you lying?" Gabe asked angry tears gathering in his eyes.

"I know this is hard for you, I just need you to trust me a little bit longer" Cat begged. Gabe shook his head at her angrily stomping out of the office as Elizabeth watched him before turning back to Cat.

"They are worried." Elizabeth said gently.

"I know, I am too" Cat sighed.

"I should go.."

"Of course, thank you for caring for them, truly it means so much" Cat gave her a tight lipped smile as Elizabeth followed Gabe out.

* * *

Later that afternoon Elizabeth was helping the Emily with her homework when there was a knock at the door. She opened it stepping aside.

"Good Afternoon Reverend Anderson" she smiled allowing the towns paster into the house.

"Good Afternoon Miss Thatcher, I wanted to come by and see how the children were doing?"

"As well as can be expected, though they will be much better when their mother is home." Elizabeth said gently.

"I understand, Cat and I may have had our difference, but when it comes to the children that is another mater entirely" He nodded. Suddenly there was yelling and a bang from upstairs. Elizabeth glanced at the ceiling where Gabe and Miles could be heard yelling at each other and fighting.

"Oh dear, I had better see to them" Elizabeth sighed

"I understand, I can come back another time."

"Thank you excuse me" Elizabeth said hurrying upstairs as the yelling for louder. She hurried upstairs to fine Gabe laying on the bed with Miles standing over him hitting his as Gabe held a stuffed bear out of his reach.

"Boys, come on, Miles off your brother" Elizabeth yelled pulling Miles off and setting him on his eat.

"Give it back!" Miles yelled as Gabe teased him again waving the bear.

"That's enough" Elizabeth said giving Gabe a frown as she snatched it from him and handed it to Miles.

"Gabe you are the oldest, I need your help not for you to be teasing your brother." Elizabeth said firmly.

"What does a ten year old need with a stuffed bear anyway" Gabe snarled.

"Ma made it I want it!" Miles yelled.

"Baby" Gabe whispered running down the stairs and Elizabeth heard the front door slam.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth went to visit Cat in the jail. It was Saturday Gabe and Miles had gone to play baseball and Abigail had offered to watch Emily for the day. Kate had hung back as well, Emily had been pretty attached to the older girl and Elizabeth was proud her sister was so taken to helping her.

"I'm sorry about Gabe, he tries to act like a grown man, but he is still a child and when he gets frightened he gets angry at himself, he take it out on others." Cat sighed.

"I understand, it will all be over soon." Elizabeth said gently.

"I don't know about that" Cat sighed.

"I thought.. I thought Jack was riding out to confirm your story?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess you will know soon enough.. please, sit" Cat pointed to the stool as she took a seat on the bed on the other side of the bars.

"My husband Joe, was a good man Miss Thatcher, he was a wonderful father, he risked his life everyday to go into the mine to provide for us, but he was troubled, he had a problem, one that no one, not even the children know about." Cat whispered.

"I don't understand.."

"He liked to gamble" Cat sighed. Elizabeth nodded she had heard what gambling can do to a man.

"He would play cards with the men in the next town over. Often he would win, but more often he would lose, he kept chasing that big win. There was no talking to him, I couldn't keep him from going."

"oh Lord" Elizabeth whispered.

"He dug himself into a deep deep hole. There was a card shark who say a desperate man and just kept giving him more and more credit. A week after the mine… disaster, that man showed up looking for his money."

"Did you explain that your husband was gone and you couldn't repay him?" Elizabeth asked.

"He didn't care, he wanted what he was owed. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to my friends for help and… Joe was a good, good man. There was no way I could let this town think poorly of him. Mr Sperlock was the only one who knew" Cat whispered. Elizabeth sucked in her breath. Mr Sperlock was one of Henry Gowen's mine men. He was like a body guard for Gowen doing his dirty work always looking gruff and mean. He scared the daylights out of Elizabeth and Kate to even walk near them in the street.

"Mr Sperlock player cards with the same men, and Joe, he knew I was in trouble. He came and offered to help. He said he would pay off the debt if I would just… be… friendly to him." Cat sighed. Elizabeth gasped softly.

"He played off me worries for my children, he thought I was actually weak…" Cat said as tears were gathering in her eyes.

"I am so sorry" Elizabeth whispered.

"I told him I would rather live in a tent and starve I would never…" Cat shook her head and Elizabeth reached out taking her hand.

"What about the card shark?" She asked gently.

"It took a while, I used almost all of Joe's death pension and there were a lot of sleepless nights making candles. But finally I paid it back all on my own. The night of the fire." Cat said.

"That's where you were, settling the debt" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes, Jack is trying to track down the card shark and I pray he will confirm my story." Cat sighed.

"Why not just tell the truth to begin with? Why go through all this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I am not the only one who adored my husband Elizabeth, because my children. My children who lost so much, I couldn't taint their memory of their father" Cat was crying now.

"I understand, but what if Jack can't find him, what if he's not willing to admit to Jack he pressured a widow into paying a debt?"

"That's a risk I will have to take" Cat said strongly.

"You would rather keep your husbands secret even if it means going to jail for a crime you didn't commit?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have not looked that far into the future" Cat sighed.

"I hope you don't have to" Elizabeth whispered.

After leaving the jail Elizabeth walked into the woods outside town. She knew there was a little one room cabin there with someone she needed to talk to. She walked up knocking on the door.

"Mr Spirlock?" She called. There was no answer and she tried again.

"Mr Spirlock it's Miss Thatcher" She said a little louder.

"Well Miss Thatcher, what bring you out here" A voice called from behind her. Elizabeth turned to see the man walking up from the shed outside the house. Elizabeth tried to ignore her racing heart as she gave him a polite nod. The man was rough looking, she had seen him around town enough to know his face, but he was never particularly kind. And now that she was alone in the middle of the woods with him she was realizing how uncomfortable he made her feel.

"I was just at the jail talking to Cat Montgomery. I know you know about her husband and the troubles he had" Elizabeth said trying to sound brave.

"Yes I do" Mr Spirlock nodded,

"I was wondering if you had told this to constable Thornton? It might help with Cat's story." Elizabeth asked.

"Well I can't say I have. But I don't see how it would help her any, I don't know where she was." He said crossing his arms.

"It would" Elizabeth said just as firmly.

"Miss Thatcher I am not in the business of making up lies."

"I am not asking you to.."

"I am not sticking up for the Montgomery women just because she found herself in some hot water" Mr Spirlock was close to yelling.

"You don't know that, it could be very helpful" Elizabeth firmly but trying not to lose her temper. She had never spoken to a man like this before.

"Get off my land Miss Thatcher!" My Spirlock was yelling now waving his arms.

"Good Day." Elizabeth practically growled turning her back she heard Mr Spirlock go into his house and slam the door. Elizabeth let out a huff her fear was high but her anger was even higher. She looked around the woods as she was leaving and something by the shed caught her eye. She went over finding a burnt patch of ground with charcoal covering it. She bend down picking up a piece and smushing it between her fingers before bringing it to her noses instantly drawing back as the small. Whale oil! Jack had said he thought Whale oil was used to light the fire at the church because he found the bunt remains of a can in it. But Cat was the only one he know of who used whale oil.

"I told you to get!" A voice behind Elizabeth said making her jump to her feet. Mr Spirlock stood behind her now, a gun in his hands.

"You did it! You set the fire to frame Cat! You burnt the whale oil here then put it in the remains of the church to make it look like she did it! Elizabeth yelled.

"Stop talking!"

"She's an innocent woman you had no right…"

"Enough!" With that he raised the gun pointing it at her. Elizabeth gasped falling backwards in her surprise and her haste to try and get away. He stepped closer to her the gun still pointed at her. Looming over her with a wild look in his eye.

"You have no right to judge me" He said as Elizabeth tried to back up, still on the ground as he just stepped closer. She was cry, sure he was going to shoot her, she couldn't figure out a way out, they were in the middle of the woods. Oh why had she come here? This was the silliest thing she had ever done. She wasn't brave! She wasn't made for this life! Oh what would Kate do! He clicked the gun putting his finger on the trigger when suddenly a horse nickered and a red coat flew out of the trees. Jack raced past on Sergeant using the butt of his own gun to knock Spirlock in the back of the head. He fell to the ground next to Elizabeth unconscious.

"Jack!" She yelled

"Are you ok?" Jack yelled not looking at her jumping from Sergeant and picking up the gun Spirlock had dropped from his hands as Elizabeth jumped to her feet.

"Jack" She was gasping unable to get her breath.

"Elizabeth are you ok!" Jack turned to her now his voice worried as she flew into his arms.

"I'm ok" She said catching her breath as Jack held her to him.

"How did you know I was here?" Elizabeth asked

"I went to the jail to talk to Cat, she told me she told you everything, I knew you would come here." Jack said giving her a smirk as Elizabeth got her breath pulling away from him a little.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because, it's what you would do. It's what I did, he wasn't any help" Jack said as Elizabeth sighed her heart rate returning to normal.

"Come with me, it's over now." Jack said pulling her away.

* * *

They went to the jail, putting Spirlock into the cell and taking Cat out. They walked her home and Elizabeth watched with tears in her eyes as they children ran to her and she gathered all three of them into her arms.

"thank you" Gabe said shaking Jack's hand. Jack nodded to him giving him a wink before leading Elizabeth out. He walked her home where Abigail greeted them at the door shocked by the sight of Elizabeth covered in dirt and hair a mess. Jack briefly explained what had happened and Abigail quickly ushered her inside sitting her down with a blanket and a cup of tea talking to her like a small child. Jack seemed to disappear through all of this and Elizabeth found herself wishing she could have said goodbye before he left. Kate hurried down the stairs just as surprised by her sister's appearance.

"Come here, I have good news" Elizabeth said as Kate hurried over.

"Jack came back, Cat's story checked out and she is back home with the children" Elizabeth said.

"That's wonderful, what happened to you?" Kate asked.

"I was trying to help with the story, I am fine, truly, Jack came." Elizabeth said gently not wanting to scare her sister with the truth. She suddenly realized how mush she truly did understand Cat's story.

"Did Jack save the day?" Kate asked.

"He did, yes" Elizabeth nodded as Kate smiled wrapping her arms around her sister not asking anymore questions.

* * *

The next day they gathered in the grove as Cat stood in front of everyone. Elizabeth sat in the front between Kate and Abigail. Emily sat on Kate's other side with Gabe and Miles beside her.

"I wanted to thank you all for your support the past few days with, shall we say my scandalous endeavor, I am happy to be here with you today." Cat said making them all chuckle. Kate glanced around spotting Jack standing up in the back.

"Thank you for coming, enjoy your Sunday" Cat said as everyone stood up and started chatting Cat stepped over talking to Abigail and Elizabeth as Kate slipped away to Jack.

"I heard you saved Elizabeth yesterday." Kate said softly.

"She told you what happened?" Jack asked.

"No, she wouldn't, she doesn't want to scare me. But I know she got into some trouble, thank you." Kate said.

"It's my job" Jack said firmly.

"I know… but I am still thankful you were there" Kate said gently.

"I would do anything for her" Jack whispered making Kate smile as he reached out tugging on her braid. They stopped talking as Elizabeth and Abigail walked over.

"Hi Kate!" Laura called running over as Elizabeth and Abigail greeted Jack.

"Hi" Kate smiled to her friend.

"Do you want to come over for lunch? Ma is making fried chicken and then Pa said he would take us out to the farm to see the new baby sheep, Anna is coming too" Laura asked.

"May I go?" Kate asked turning to Elizabeth.

"Oh please Miss Thatcher can she!" Laura begged. Elizabeth laughed.

"Go on! Just be home for dinner" she smiled as Kate gave her a quick hug and the girls hurried off. Elizabeth gave Laura's mother a wave of thanks before turning back to Jack.

"Do you have plans for Sunday lunch?" She asked him.

"I can't say I do" Jack shook his head.

"Meet me by the lake in an hour?"

"Alright" Jack grinned as she smiled at him walking away with Abigail.

An hour later Jack rowed the boat into the middle of the lake as Elizabeth pulled out the basket of food she had brought.

"thank you for having lunch with me. I wanted to thank you for that little incident we had yesterday." Elizabeth said softly handing him a sandwich.

"You mean the one where I saved your life?" Jack teased.

"Yes" Elizabeth laughed a little.

"I would have done the same for anyone in Coal Valley" Jack said.

"Right of course" Elizabeth said losing her smile a little.

"Though having a minor with a three day old beard jumping into my arms would not have been as pleasant" Jack said with a smirk. Elizabeth shook her head discretely to clear it.

"How's your sandwich?" She asked.

"Very good, thank you" Jack took a bite.

"To be honest I am not the best cook, seems I skipped that talent. You may have heard that around town" Elizabeth sighed.

"NoI didn't" Jack said unable to hold back his laugh. Elizabeth pretend to be annoyed

"Sorry" he laughed as she smiled at him.

"It looks like we have an uninvited guest" Jack said suddenly.

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Spider" Jack said softly glancing at her shoulder. Elizabeth turned seeing a brown spider sitting on her shoulder crawling towards her face. She gave a little screech lunging forward into Jack who caught her.

"Please" Elizabeth whispered

"Ok hold on" Jack said softly putting his hand by her neck allowing the spider to crawl onto him before putting it on a floating log outside the boat. Elizabeth caught her breath realizing she was still leaning into Jack, also realizing Jack had his arm around his waist to steady her. Oh this was not lady like at all!

"Sorry" She whispered sitting back.

"quite alright" Jack said.

"We probably shouldn't make a habit of that" Elizabeth muttered.

"Certainly not" Jack agreed taking a bite of his sandwich. Elizabeth glanced at them and they caught each others eye and Jack was smirking as Elizabeth held back a smile.


	4. The Dance

"Now who can tell me what they know about space?" Elizabeth addressed the class Monday morning.

"It's where then moon and sun and stars are" Rosalie said.

"That's right, now the stars make up formations like pictures in the sky, Kate what are these called?"

"Constellations" Kate said.

"That's right, a constellation is made up of stars" Elizabeth turned to the board beginning to draw when suddenly the door opened a everyone turned. A dozen men walked in carrying lunch pails, from the looks fo them they are minors but she didn't recognize any of them.

"Is this the saloon?" One asked

"It is at night, during the day it is the school" Elizabeth said as they all gathered in her classroom.

"We are looking for the saloon, we are supposed to have rooms here" Another man said.

"Men, it is so good to have you here" said Hank the bar and saloon owner coming down the stairs.

"These are the new minors" He told Elizabeth.

"Welcome to our town, but as you can see we are right in the middle of our school day." Elizabeth said politely trying to usher them out of her room.

"Are there any children with you?" Gabe asked the men standing around.

"No, company only wanted single men for the job" another man told him.

"We have been traveling for six days I am not going anywhere without a drink" A particular gruff man stated. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and Kate knew that face. The man was about to be sorry he said something but before Elizabeth could say anything Jack came down the stairs. From his room.

"Mister, is that really the first impression you want to make in Coal Valley?" Jack asked.

"The constable is right, how about I buy a round later" A man from the back said. Kate turned as he was takin off his hat. He looked cleaner then the rest and his face was kinder. The gruff man muttered something but went up the stairs. The Kinder looking man turned to Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, some of these man don't know what it's like to be in the presents of a lady, good day professor." He told her Kindly climbing the stairs Jack gave him a nod of thanks catching Elizabeth's eye.

"Ma'am" Jack winked at her as he left and Elizabeth smiled after him.

"Is that the big dipper your drawing?" Kate asked as Elizabeth stared just a little to long at Jack.

"Oh of course yes, who can tell me what they know about the big dipper" Elizabeth asked shooting Kate a grateful look going back to her lesson.

* * *

That night Kate sat inside Abigail's house with Cat, Elizabeth and a few other women from town. One of them, Carla was heavily pregnant and they were all sitting together while knitting blankets for her.

"There you are, don't drop the stitch, very good, you may be making hats and scarfs come Christmas" Abigail smiled softly helping Kate at the table.

"And we will need them, I feel like we are so unprepared for winter" Elizabeth sighed.

"No one is prepared for their first winter on the prairie" Cat smiled at her.

"I will need a lot of warm blankets when I deliver in a few months" Carla said rubbing her large belly uncomfortably.

"Carla you are bigger then seven months, I would say your about eight" Abigail said gently.

"Well maybe I counted wrong, I supposed we will find out" Carla sighed as Abigail smiled at her.

"Oh this is so pretty, violets are my favorite" Elizabeth said picking up a roll of fabric from where she was sewing with Cat on the couch.

"You know my Joe never noticed flowers, I could go out and pick some and put them on the table and he would just ask what's for supper" Cat said with a smile and everyone in the room laughed.

"Did you hear, all those new men who came to town are bachelors" Florence said.

"I saw them, they are staying in rooms above the saloon." Elizabeth said.

"How did they look?" Carla asked.

"Wet and dirty" Elizabeth smirked as she and Kate smiled at each other.

"I'm sure they are all drifters and trouble makers, I don't think I want that sort coming into Coal Valley. Especially with most of us being women who live alone with our children." Florence said. She was a women of few words, but Kate noticed what she did say was short and to the point.

"Let's not be to quick to judge, my husband wasn't a chivalrous man but he provided just fine for Caleb and me" One women, Mary said.

"Your right, we all know how hard it is to find a good man" Abigail nodded.

"Or a good father for our children" Carla agreed rubbing her belly again uncomfortable.

"Oh Carla I think it's time we get you home so you can get some rest" Abigail said as she quickly helped Carla up and everyone started packing away their things.

"Is it really hard to find a good man?" Kate asked as Cat and the other women called their good byes and Elizabeth and Abigail were finishing cleaning up.

"Kathryn!" Elizabeth cried.

"Well thats what you all said." Kate frowned.

"It's not so hard, you just have to wait, and if you are a good person a good man will find their way to you by Gods will. But not all men are good and it's important we wait for the right one, not just the one who gets our attention." Abigail said.

"How do you know if it's a good man?" Kate asked her.

"I know that eleven years old is to young for such questions." Elizabeth said firmly as Kate sighed.

"Off to bed with you, don't forget to say your prayers" Elizabeth said. Kate nodded giving Abigail a hug before climbing the stairs.

"She's not so young" Abigail whispered when they heard Kate's footsteps upstairs.

"To be asking questions about men she most certainly is" Elizabeth shook her head.

"It was harmless, she's not asking for herself, more of just the little girl wondering about the fairy-tail." Abigail said gently.

"she's only eleven, much to young to be thinking about men." Elizabeth said

"If I didn't know better I would say someone doesn't quite fancy the idea of her little sister growing up." Abigail smiled at Elizabeth who sighed.

"I suppose I was a little harsh" Elizabeth nodded.

"You mean well she knows that, everything is all set here why don't you go the bed it's late."

"Alright, good night" Elizabeth said climbing the stairs and quickly getting ready for bed, she slipped in next to Kate knowing she was still awake.

"I was short with you. You can ask questions, I want you to ask questions, to ask me them. I may just be a little resentful that you are getting old enough to hear the answers" Elizabeth said softly.

"I was out of turn" Kate sighed rolling onto her back.

"You weren't, it's important you know the answers, but let's be clear I don't want you thinking about finding a good man for yourself for many many years" Elizabeth said.

"I wasn't asking for me!" Kate cried horrified that she would even think that.

"Then why in the world where you asking?" Elizabeth giggled.

"For you?"

"For me!"

"Sure, your of marrying age now, you need to find a good man Grandmother would make you if we were still living at home." Kate said.

"Trying to marry me off are you?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"No, but girls your age get married, I don't want you to miss out on that."

"And why would I miss out on that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know… me?" Kate whispered. Elizabeth rolled over looking at her in the dark.

"Never, Any man who is going to be good enough for me will care for you almost as much as I do. It's not your fault Kate. Further more I have no plans to marry anytime soon. We just got here, who knows if we are staying past this year. I have no intentions of settling us down right now, and thats not because of you." Elizabeth said.

"Ok" Kate nodded.

"Good, go to sleep Katie it's late" Elizabeth nodded rolling back over to her side.

"Is Jack a good man?" Kate asked softly. Elizabeth felt her eyes pop open.

"I'm sure Jack is a good man for someone" She said.

"I think he is too" Kate smiled rolling over giggling as Elizabeth kicked her with her heel.

"Go to sleep"

* * *

Kate handed Elizabeth another nail as she hung a piece of paper to to the post.

"It was a good idea to hold a dance." Kate said looking over the paper advertising a dance that Sunday. Elizabeth just nodded looking ahead, Kate turned to see Jack riding up on Sergeant and hopping off near them.

"Hi Jack, Hi Sergeant look at you" Kate said going to pet the horse's nose.

"Hi Jack" Elizabeth smiled.

"Hi, how is preparations for the dance coming?" Jack asked handing Kate some treats to give the horse.

"Very well" Elizabeth nodded.

"Good, I am looking forward to something besides twenty new minors sawing logs all night" Jack said making Elizabeth laugh.

"I'm picking up some more supplies, the children are making the decorations and we are running out of paper" Elizabeth said.

"How nice" Jack smiled stepping a little closer to her.

"So are you going to the dance?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yes, but I will be on duty" Jack said.

"Oh I see" Elizabeth tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Your not allowed to have any fun. What is going to happen when you settle down and have a family?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well that is unlikely to happen. Mounties and marriage are two subjects that don't go together, if Mounties were to have a wife we would have been issued one with out coat and boots" Jack said.

"So you don't ever want to get married?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Well I didn't say that. It's just the mountie life can put a wife through a lot of hardship. Like living out of a tent for six months at a time without so much as an outhouse" Jack said.

"So theoretically, mounties don't marry because they think women as delicate?" Elizabeth asked. Jack smirked a little looking over her with her feathered hat and white dress. She was fitting into life in Coal Valley much better, but he clothing still made her stick out. It that wasn't delicate he didn't know what was. Her outfits of course, the women inside had proven to be braver then he first took her for lately. But Jack could tell he had offended her.

"I uhh just remembered I have some work to do, so I'm going to get to that." Jack said.

"Mmhhmm" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him as Jack tipped his had to her.

"See you little shadow, no more treats for him, he's getting fat" Jack said tugging on the end of Kate's braid teasingly as he left her and Sergeant.

* * *

That afternoon Kate sat at the table doing her homework as Abigail was trying to teach Elizabeth how to make pickles.

"I can't believe you have to do all this work just to get pickles" Elizabeth said wiping her hair from her face.

"Well it doesn't happen by magic." Abigail told her.

"Back home they were always just in the serving dish…magically." Kate said as she and Elizabeth giggled at Abigail's knowing smile.

Suddenly someone yelled from outside as Abigail hurried to the door where Carla was bent over on the porch.

"Oh Carla come inside" Abigail said quickly helping her up.

"Here sit here" Elizabeth quickly pulled out a chair and watched wide eyed as Abigail helped Carla into a house and to sit down.

"Carla I think you should move in here with me until the baby comes" Abigail said.

"Oh no I couldn't impose" Carla said firmly gasping through a pain in her side.

"It's no imposition, I insist, we have an extra mattress we can set up for you here so you don't have to be up and down the stairs." Abigail said.

"Alright" Carla nodded. Kate smiled watching them catching Elizabeth's eye. Kate didn't think she had ever witnesses such kindness in Hamilton before they came here. Back home a women would just be sent off to her home with her maids to run the house and to stay in bed until her time came. Here that wasn't an option and Kate was pretty sure she liked that better.

* * *

The next afternoon Kate and Elizabeth were walking home from school as the minors were coming home from work.

"I do hope they wipe their feet" Kate whispered looking over their black clothes. She knew the other minors in town, she had seen them in church and walking home at night, they were always kind and greeted her with a smile. But these men were gruff, they smelled and chewed tobacco spitting it into the street. Jack didn't trust them either which made Kate feel even more uncomforted around them.

"This town needs everyone who will work. We are a mining town therefor we have minors" Elizabeth told her.

"Oh professor!" A voice called and the kind man from the other day stepped closer to Elizabeth.

"Please it's just Miss Thatcher" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I found my book of poems in with my things, it made me think of you, I know small towns like this can be low on school supplies so I thought I would offer it to you to borrow for the children."

"That's so kind of you, I must say it's rare to find a minor who enjoys Poetry" Elizabeth said. The man stepped in front of Kate to walk next to Elizabeth cutting her off so Kate had to halt to a stop to keep from bumping into him as he didn't even glance at her. Kate frowned at his back as they continued walking.

"I was the only one of six in my family to get through secondary school."

"Did you attend collage?" Elizabeth asked interested. Kate gave a huff of annoyance that went unheard and stepped around them crossing the street and making her way down the lane to the row houses.

"I had dreams, but then ended when my father died."

"I am sorry" Elizabeth said softly.

"Oh no it's all for the best. I never thought I would be a minor. I found a job at a mine back east and I have been hopping from mine to mine and now here I am"

"Well welcome to Coal Valley" Elizabeth said.

"Perhaps you could show me around?"

"There's not much to see" Elizabeth chuckled glancing around the small town. Five buildings and a stable was all there was here.

"Oh I disagree, I have never been out west, it's beautiful. Besides there must be a reason why someone like you came out here, maybe you could show me why?"

"I would be happy too" Elizabeth smiled.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Then it's a date" He reached out taking her hand giving it a gentle kiss before turning and heading back to the Saloon.

Elizabeth turned heading for the row houses, neither of them had seen Jack watching the whole thing.

* * *

"Elizabeth! Kate! The children and I are headed to the valley to pick the gapes, would you like to come?" Cat called the next afternoon as Elizabeth and Kate climbed the steps about to go into the house.

"They have the goats there Miss Thatcher, and they eat from your hand" Emily said skipping beside Cat.

"They have wild horses too, they won't come anywhere near us but they are fun to watch." Gabe nodded.

"Thank you for the invitation but I can't." Elizabeth smiled sadly.

"Would you like to come Kate?" Cat asked.

"Can I?"

"Alright, go in and get your basket" Elizabeth smiled as Kate scurried inside grabbing her wicker basket.

"Have fun" Elizabeth waved them off as they headed across the field and the kind man from yesterday was making his way down the lane.

"Ready for my tour Ma'am" He said.

"Right this way" Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"This is one of my favorite spots" Elizabeth said leading the man who's name she learned was Billy to the Grove the next day.

"When the church burnt town the town started holding services here, it's beautiful in the spring and summer.

"Oh you can feel it. It's like God is here with you" Billy said looking around.

"I have only been in town a short while but the town changes you. When you see people helping each other and loving their neighbor, I know it is making me a better person." Elizabeth said gently.

"My father would love a place like this." Billy said.

"What did he do for a living?"

"He worked with his hands his whole life. A man of all trades"

"It must have been hard for you losing your father, I know a thing or two about that." Elizabeth said softly. Suddenly there were pounding hoofbeats and Jack road up in his everyday clothes.

"Hello Jack" Elizabeth said, her voice missing the usual lightness it had around him lately.

"Hello Constable, how is the hunting going?" Billy asked.

"It's easy enough in these parts, you just have to have good aim" Jack said firmly, he was giving Billy a firm look that Elizabeth could see was not very friendly.

"Enjoy your walk" Jack said shortly before quickly riding away.

"Elizabeth what do you want to do after Coal Valley?" Billy asked as they started walking back and Elizabeth tried to push Jack out of her mind.

"What do yo mean after?"

"I mean this is a wonderful place, but I just see something bigger for you" Billy said.

"Well I have really only just begun my work with the children, I have not given it much thought. But I have some dreams" Elizabeth smiled.

"What are they?" Billy asked.

"I think dreams are like birthday wishes, if you say them out loud they might not come true" Elizabeth smile.

"Very well, you keep them tucked away." Billy smiled

"I also can't just think about my dreams. I have a younger sister I have to take into consideration" Elizabeth said surprised she had not mentioned Kate up until this point.

"You do?" Billy asked.

"Yes, she is still a child and very dear to me. I uprooted her to come here and while I know it was the right choice it has been an adjustment. I just recently feel like she is adjusting and so much happier here. I don't want to think about moving her again anytime soon." Elizabeth shrugged.

"That's so kind of you, you sound like you take amazing care of her."

"She's my favorite person in the world." Elizabeth smiled.

"I was wondering, about the dance, would you like to go with me?" Billy asked.

"I would like that" Elizabeth smiled. Billy grinned offering her his arm as she reached out taking it warmly and they continued their walk.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any supper?" Abigail asked Carla in the house later that night.

"No thank you I will just sleep" Carla said going into the other room where they had set up a bed for her.

"How is she feeling?" Elizabeth asked from where she was sitting at the desk writing. Kate sat on the couch reading her book close by.

"She has a slight fever and she doesn't want to eat" Abigail sighed bringing the lamp over to Kate as the room got darker.

"I'm surprised there is no midwife in town" Elizabeth frowned.

"We had one but she left after the mine accident. Cat and I assisted her many times and have delivered a few ourselves, but it would certainly be easier if we had someone who was trained" Abigail said as there was a knock on the door.

"Jack, come in" Abigail let him in with a smile as Elizabeth stood up.

"Thank you" Jack smiled stepping inside as he and Elizabeth both looked at each other Elizabeth feeling a bit awkward from their encounter earlier in the grove. Abigail picked up on the silence.

"Well, I will be upstairs if anyone needs me, come on Kate let's get you to bed" Abigail said. Kate glanced between Jack and Elizabeth closing her book following Abigail.

"Good night Jack" She smiled at him as she passed between them

"Good night" Jack gave her a wink as Abigail ushered her up the stairs.

"I will be up soon" Elizabeth called after her as she stepped closer to Jack.

"Glad to see you got home safe and sound from your walk" Jack said.

"Billy happens to be a perfect gentleman" Elizabeth said shortly.

"Actually that is why I am here, I don't think you really know who Billy Hamilton really is" Jack said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Look I have my suspicions about if he is who he says he is." Jack said.

"What suspicions?"

"I am not at liberty to say yet. But I would prefer that you not go out walking alone with him."

"It wasn't a trike to the Amazon, I was showing him around Coal Valley. He says I am an excellent guide by the way" Elizabeth said

"I am sure he did, flattery can get you anywhere" Jack said.

"Flattery, you think I am in search of flattery?" Elizabeth asked with a frown having to remind herself to keep her voice down.

"No I am just saying, he threw down the hay where the goats could get at it" Jack said.

"Your calling me a goat?" Elizabeth asked. This time she did raise her voice.

"Pardon my imagery, but that's the basic idea" Jacks said with a shrug.

"Jack, are you jealous?" Elizabeth asked a twinkle suddenly coming to her eye.

"Jealous? I don't need to be jealous to be concerned" Jack said quickly.

"Well you need not concern yourself with me, or how I spend my time, Billy and I happen to have a lot in common" Elizabeth said. Jack opened his mouth to argue again but she cut him off.

"Good Evening" Elizabeth said firmly. Jack looked like he was about to argue for a second more but then he stopped.

"Ma'am" He said firmly and turned heading out the door.

* * *

"Hi Jack!" Kate called to him the next day as Jack carried an arm full of stuff.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be in school?" Jack smiled at her.

"It's recess, I wanted to come say hi" Kate grinned.

"Oh wonderful give me a hand would you" Jack said bending his knees so Kate could take the sack of clothes he tried to balance on the box.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Well, the minors in the saloon are driving me crazy, they are up all night drinking or snoring, I have not gotten any sleep since they got here. I am moving" Jack said.

"Where are you moving too?" Kate asked as he pushed open the door to the Jail.

"Here" Jack said setting the box down inside the cell and sitting down on the bed.

"Your going to sleep in the jail?" Kate asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"Why not! I have slept on worse beds! It's quiet, It's right next to work"Jack pointed to his desk on the other side of the room. Rip the old hound dog he had adopted a few weeks ago howled in the corner.

"I bet Rip snores" Kate laughed.

"Your probably right, but I can get used to one snore, twenty, no way" Jack chuckled.

"What do you think of the new minors?" Kate asked sitting on top of Jack's desk.

"Why? Did you see something?" Jack asked quickly.

"No, I'm just wondering, one of them seems taken to Elizabeth, is that why you guys are mad at each other?" Kate asked.

"Elizabeth and I are not.." Jack started but Kate just rolled her eyes and he knew there was no point.

"Elizabeth wouldn't want us talking about this" Jack said standing up and starting to unpack.

"Are they bad Jack?"

"They are unmarried men, they work hard and they mostly pay their bills, they are just rougher then I like, especially with so many new ones in town" Jack sighed.

"But are they bad?" Kate asked. Jack walked over bending in front of her so he was eye level with her.

"Just do me a favor, don't get into a situation where you are around them without an adult alright? Elizabeth, Abigail, Me.. unless one of us is with you keep your distance alright?" Jack said gently but seriously.

"Alright" Kate nodded.

'Good girl, come on let's see if we can get Rip a bone" Jack said as Kate hopped of his desk when suddenly the door burst open and Florence Blackly rushed in.

"Constable! Someone stole my husbands gold watch" She said clearly upset.

"When did this happen?" Jack asked.

"Last night, With my child asleep someone broke into my house" Florence said.

"What else did they take?"

"The watch and his cuff links out of my top dresser drawer" Florence said as Jack kindly handed her a handkerchief.

"When did you notice them gone?" Jack asked.

"Just now I came running over, it must have been last night because they were there yesterday and I haven't left the house since."

"Mrs Blackly can you keep this to yourself?" Jack asked.

"I will do my best" She said sounding confused.

"I am going to look into this now, I just don't want whoever did it to get nervous and leave town, do you understand?" Jack asked. Florence nodded and Jack escorted her out looking up and down the street.

"Kate, can I trust you with this very adult secret?" Jack asked turning back to her.

"Yes" Kate nodded.

"Even Elizabeth, do you promise?"

"I promise" Kate nodded firmly.

"Good, alright get back to school I will see you later ok."

"Promise you and Elizabeth won't be mad at each other to much longer?" Kate asked.

"I will do my best little shadow but your sister can be…" Jack trailed off.

"I know, she's stubborn" Kate smiled and hopped down from Jack's desk.

"Remember what I told you about the minors."

"I will." Kate nodded heading back to school.

After recess Elizabeth was letting the children help make the decorations for the dance that was happening. Gabe and some of the older boys were hanging streamers while Kate and the other girls were was cutting out hearts and stars. The younger children were making paintings to be hung up.

"Ok boys what can you tell me about how much crape paper you are measuring, if you have three feet of paper, how many inches is that?" Elizabeth asked

"36?" Gabe asked.

"Your guessing but yes" Elizabeth said when suddenly there was a scream. Kate turned to see Rachel running from her desk as a large snake slithered across the floor. There were more screams and children running as Kate jumped onto her chair and Elizabeth herself jumped onto her desk and more children sat on their tables with their feet up. Jack came running in.

"Is everything alright?" He asked Elizabeth pointed to the snake on the floor. Jack went over looking it over quickly and then picking it up letting it slither across his hands.

"It's just a harmless gopher snake" Jack smiled.

"Get it out of here!" Elizabeth cried.

"You don't want to use it for your lesson? Snakes are truly fascinating you know, they can unhook their jaw.."

"Now!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Of course" Jack smiled turning. He playfully waved the tail in Kate's face making her scream.

"Constable!" Elizabeth snapped

"Right, sorry, couldn't resist" Jack smiled before leaving.

"Alright everyone back to work" Elizabeth said jumping down from her desk and reaching out to help the little ones down.

* * *

Kate followed Elizabeth and Abigail into the saloon the next evening. It was decorated beautifully and didn't even look the same as it filled up with people. Kate grinned at Jack who gave her a nod. Today she wore her best dress from Hamilton, she had started wearing her plainer dresses more and more especially outside of school, she hardly ever wore the dresses their Grandmother had sent except for church on Sundays. But today her and Elizabeth were both in gowns with gloved hands, heeled shoes and sparkly hair pieces holding their loose curls back. Mr Yost had a violin and another man had a guitar and Cat could even make the broken piano sound good as they played in the corner.

"I haven't waltzed in so long!" Kate smiled at the circle of people dancing.

"There's the other children" Elizabeth pointed to were the older school children sat watching some of them trying to dance.

"Save me a dance?" Kate asked.

"Of course" Elizabeth smiled as Kate hurried over to join her friends. Elizabeth laughed as Kate tried to show Laura how to waltz to the music.

"There you are, my you look lovely" Billy said coming up to greet Elizabeth. She smiled at him as he took her hand leading her out to the dance floor and they joined everyone else. He was a good dancer, she gave him credit for that. As someone who had grown up going to balls and having dance lessons from the time she could walk the fact that he could keep up with her exceeded her expectations. Out of the corner or her eye Elizabeth saw Kate pull Gabe out and was dancing with him laughing even when he stepped on her toes.

"Oh Billy, that is my sister Kate, there" Elizabeth said. Billy glanced over quickly at Kate before turning back to Elizabeth.

"You look exquisite in this dress" He said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth blushed a little as they continued dancing.

Abigail left before the night was over to go back to Carla, but Kate was truly enjoying herself, she was dancing with her friends and eating good food and it felt like the night ended to soon when people started to file out and walk home, a trail of lanterns leading the way.

"See you tomorrow" Kate called to Rachel before running to the door where Elizabeth was putting on her coat.

"There you are! Billy this is my sister Kate, Kate this is Billy Hamilton" Elizabeth said introducing them. Kate took the chance to look him up and down offering him a smile but remembering what Jack had said the day before.

"How do you do" Kate said politely.

"Wonderful to meet you. Elizabeth may I walk you home?" Billy asked giving Kate a nod then turning to Elizabeth.

"Of course, but Kate is walking with us." Elizabeth said.

"Of course, how wonderful" Billy turned back to Kate giving her a smile. Kate glanced at Jack taking the lantern from Elizabeth.

"Put your coat on little shadow it's cold" Jack said.

"Yes sir" Kate said pulling her coat from it's hook and slipping it on as Billy took Elizabeth hand under his arm. Kate followed them out trailing behind them a few steps.

"Come on Katie, Billy was just telling me how he learned to waltz" Elizabeth called waving Kate up to her. Kate quickened her steps, even with her sister for a bit but Billy seemed only to have eyes for Elizabeth and Kate dropped back again holding the lantern tightly. Elizabeth kept glancing back at her but Billy didn't so much as ask about her. They were in the most wooded part of the walk when Jack came riding up behind them scaring Kate almost off her feet.

"Excuse me" Jack called hopping off Sergeant making Elizabeth and Billy turn around.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said surprised. Jack scooped Kate up sitting her on Sergeant and handing her the reigns.

"Keep him here for me" Jack said before walking the few paces to Elizabeth and Billy.

"Elizabeth may I have a private word?" Jack asked.

"Of course constable" Billy nodded.

"Sorry" Elizabeth whispered to him as Billy walked a few feet away. Kate sat on Sergeant shivering watching them.

"What is it?" Elizabeth practically snarled stepping closer to Jack.

"There is something you need to know about Billy, I telegrammed central line, who he said was his previous employer, they never heard of him."

"I know he has lead a difficult life so he may have embellished a bit but I am sure there is an explanation" Elizabeth said looking confused.

"There is an explanation, he is not the man you think he is, at best he lied to you, at worst he is a conman" Jack said. Kate bit her lip glancing at Billy who was far enough not to hear.

"Did you look into everyone's employment history, or just Billy's?" Elizabeth asked with a frown. Jack didn't say anything glancing at his feet.

"You singled him out Jack why did you do that?" Elizabeth asked hurt in her voice.

"Because Elizabeth, I am just trying to protect you" Jack said softly.

"I don't want you to do that, I don't want you to protect me, I appreciate your concern but I do not need a father." Elizabeth said firmly. Jack said nothing .

"Kate, come, we're going home" Elizabeth called.

"Can Jack give me a ride? I'm cold" Kate asked making no move to get off Sergeant. Elizabeth glanced as Jack who just nodded, she looked at her sister again before turning and walking away.

"Billy will you please walk me home?" She asked.

"I would be happy to" Billy nodded offering her his arm as Jack swung up on Sergeant behind Kate taking the reigns from her. He pulled a blanket from his saddle bag wrapping it around Kate's shoulders.

"I don't like him either Jack" Kate whispered watching Elizabeth walk away with Billy.

"Come on let's get you home" Jack sighed giving Sergeant a nudge as they headed to the row house.


	5. Minor Games

Sunday afternoon after church Billy took Elizabeth for a ride in a borrowed buckboard. Kate helped Abigail with Carla who was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Let's put this laundry out before it gets to late in the day" Abigail said as Kate followed her out with the basket.

"Do you think Carla will have her baby soon?" Kate asked.

"Well babies tend to come when they want, not when we expect them. But I assume this one will be here sooner rather then later." Abigail said.

"I have never held a baby before" Kate said.

"I think that can be arranged once there is actually a baby here" Abigail smiled at her handing her a sheet to hang up.

"Hello Mrs Stanton!" A voice called.

"Over here" Abigail called and Jack appeared from behind a sheet.

"Oh Constable what can I do for you?" Abigail asked.

"There has been another robbery, I am advising everyone to lock their doors and windows" Jack said.

"Thank you for the warning, we will be sure to do that" Abigail said. Jack hesitated for a minute before turning to leave.

"Is there something else on your mind?" Abigail asked. Jack turned back to her glancing at Kate.

"Any advice on getting a women to listen to me?" Jack asked and Kate smirked knowing who he was talking about.

"I take it we are talking about Elizabeth, and my advice would be make sure you are saying something important" Abigail said giving him a knowing smile.

"I am! I am concerned about her consorting with a man of low character but she won't listen to me" Jack said sounding annoyed.

"Well the say you catch more flies with honey then you do with vinegar" Abigail said.

"I should not have to play some sort of game when I am trying to be the good guy here. And I…" Jack started but Abigail put her finger to his lips silencing him with a look as Kate giggled.

"Honey, Jack" Abigail said.

"Yes Ma'am." Jack sighed.

"I have a fantastic idea, why don't you take Kate down to the lake and teach her how to fish. That's something you wanted to learn right Kate?" Abigail asked.

"Yes but today?" Kate asked confused.

I bet if you take the road east to the lake you might just run into some flies out for a ride" Abigail smiled at them as Jack and Kate realized what she was saying.

"You up for some fishing?" Jack asked Kate.

"Yup" Kate smiled running inside to change her dress.

twenty minutes later Kate was holding onto Jack's back as they road Sergeant on the east road to the lake.

"There they are" Kate whispered seeing the wagon pulling to the side to allow them to pass.

"Afternoon Constable, and little miss" Billy said.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked surprised to see Kate with Jack.

"Thought I would teach Kate to fish today, I didn't realize you guys were coming this way, I would have invited you to come along" Jack said smiling.

"Well we were just discussing Geology" Billy said the word slowly as if he didn't expect Jack to understand it. Kate felt her blood boil but Jack just smiled.

"No finer classroom in the world for it" Jack nodded.

"Did you catch anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"No but we had fun huh? And it hardly matters on a beautiful day like today" Jack said glancing back at Kate who nodded with a smile

"Kate does Abigail need help?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope, I helped her with the laundry and she was going to do some knitting while Carla was resting." Kate said.

"Good, do you need a ride back?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh she looks fine with the Constable, no safer hands am I right?" Billy asked.

"I'm good with Jack." Kate said when Elizabeth continued to watch her

"Well I should get her home anyway, winters coming, to chilly to have her out all day, enjoy your ride." Jack said giving Sergeant a nudge as they rode off.

"Well done Jack" Kate smiled as Jack chuckled.

Elizabeth looked behind her watching them ride away.

"He was so pleasant." She said confused.

"He must be up to something, and why does he have your young sister with him?" Billy asked flicking the reigns and the horses started again.

"Oh Kate adore him, he looked out for her one day when I couldn't and they have been very close since. He's probably the only person I trust enough to let him put her on the back of his horse" Elizabeth smiled.

"Strange" Billy said with a frown.

"I would like for you to spend some time with Kate, maybe next time she could come along? She means so much to me and I think it's important you get to know each other if we are going to be spending more time together." Elizabeth said.

"Of course, maybe next Sunday the three of us can take a short ride and then you and I can take a long one" Billy gave her a smile. Elizabeth returned it gently, that wasn't exactly what she meant but it was a start.

* * *

"Here" Kate smiled at Carla sweetly, placing a bowl of Abigail's soup in front of her.

"Thank you child, but I don't think there is room for anything else in my stomach" Carla sighed.

"It will keep your strength up, have just a bit." Abigail said gently as Kate sat down to her own bowl just as Elizabeth came hurrying in.

"It's here, the book. Dr Cranes medicine and recipes" Elizabeth said placing a package on the table and unwrapping it.

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

"I remember reading about it in my Aunt's journals. I telegrammed my Grandmother and she send this, it's full of advice on how to birth a child. It's practical a midwife in a book." Elizabeth said as Abigail smiled taking it to look over.

"I don't want a midwife in a book, I want a real midwife. Or the company doctor, when will he be back in town?" Carla asked.

"I'm sure any day now" Abigail said.

"What if I go into labor before he gets back?"

"Carla I don't want you to worry about that ok? Cat and I have delivered babies before it will be fine" Abigail said firmly. Carla just nodded with a sigh.

"Abigail I saw a sign for the minors games next Saturday, what's that?" Kate asked.

"Oh it's a wonderful day, the men of the town compete in tug of war, foot races, all kinds of things. And the women bake pies and cakes to be auctioned off. Theres good food and music, I think you girls will enjoy it" Abigail said as Kate smiled.

"Can we go Elizabeth?"

"Sounds like fun." Elizabeth smiled.

That night Kate lay in bed under the big quilt to ward off the cold. Elizabeth sat at the small desk writing for a bit before blowing out the candle and crawling into the bed.

"Are you awake?" Elizabeth asked.

"yes" Kate whispered.

"Abigail isn't going to go Saturday, she doesn't want to leave Carla"

"That's to bad, maybe we should go the morning and then come home and she can go in the afternoon" Kate said.

"I offered but she wouldn't hear of it. She says she has been to plenty and we should enjoy ourselves for the day."

"She's so kind" Kate smiled.

"Katie?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about me inviting Billy to come to the games with us?" Elizabeth asked. Kate hesitated and bit her lip.

"I just thought, maybe you two could get to know each other." Elizabeth went on to fill the silence.

"I don't think he likes me" Kate said.

"Oh Kate what's not to like? He is a single man he just doesn't know how to act around a child. I bet if you two spent some time together you would like him. He's very friendly and smart."

"Alright" Kate nodded.

"Thank you Katie, that really means a lot to me." Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Of course." Kate nodded.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Kate called glancing up from her homework the next day seeing smoke coming out of the stove.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth jumped up putting rags on her hands and pulling out a burnt cake in the pan. Kate quickly opened the back door and Elizabeth tossed the burnt cake out into the yard.

"Oh dear? Was that your cake for Saturday?" Abigail asked coming into the kitchen

"Yes" Elizabeth sighed setting the pan on the table.

"Baking take practice" Abigail said.

"Great, she will be ready for the cake auction in two years" Kate smiled.

"Oh, well your not wrong" Elizabeth sighed.

"Now now, you wouldn't let your students quit and I am not going to let you quit" Abigail said.

"Why don't you and Kate go to the minor games and I will stay with Carla" Elizabeth sighed picking up the mixing bowl again.

"Because you have never been before, besides you need to stop hiding from Jack" Abigail said

"Oh is that what your doing?" Kate cried suddenly realizing why Elizabeth had been acting strange whenever they were in town the past few days.

"Off to bed!" Elizabeth told her giving her a stern look. Kate closed her book with a sigh and climbed the stairs after a hug from Abigail and shooting Elizabeth a dirty look.

"I am not hiding from Jack" Elizabeth said when Kate was out of earshot.

"Elizabeth anyone can see you two have feelings for each other." Abigail said reaching into the ice box and pulling out the pitcher of milk.

"Jack and I are just friends, besides he is a confirmed bachelor" Elizabeth said.

"No he's a confirmed mountie, duty and honer… until the right women comes along" Abigail said measuring out the milk for her.

'I don't know about that, though he has been acting strange lately, one minute he's integrating me the next he's.. I don't even know"

"Sweet like honey?" Abigail asked with a grin.

"Yes, how did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh never mind that. All I know is I would be flattered to have someone going to extra lengths to look after me, and a small child in my life" Abigail said handing Elizabeth an egg.

"Gently on the rim of the bowl"

"I am not a complete beginner" Elizabeth sighed cracking the egg on the side when it shattered the shells all falling into the bowl.

"Oh" Elizabeth sighed glancing at Abigail and they both started laughing.

* * *

Saturday morning Kate grinned as she and Elizabeth walked into town.

"Can I have a funnel cake? And a honey stick and pooppcorn?" Kate asked.

"Oh my I have a feeling you will be sick by lunch" Elizabeth laughed carrying her cake.

"Elizabeth, can we bring a treat home to Abigail and Carla?" Kate asked.

"That's a lovely thought, we will pick out something they will love"

"Hey Kate want to do the three legged race with me?" Laura asked as they came to the crowed of people.

"I'm going to bring my cake into the saloon, you girls have fun" Elizabeth smiled

"I will be there in time to see the auction!" Kate called to Elizabeth as they ran off.

Kate hurried with Laura and Anna into the back of the Saloon just as Cat was starting the auction. They clapped wildly when Mrs Blakly's cake when for a whole .85 cents.

"And now our newest addition this year our teacher Miss Thatcher" Cat said. Elizabeth hesitated for a minute before pulling off the cover to her very flat chocolate cake. There were a few chuckles around the room and Kate shot the men laughing a death glare. Elizabeth had been up half the night on that cake and it wasn't even a bit burnt!

"One dollar" Came a voice, Kate turned in shock to see Billy stand up.

"Oh you don't have to…" Elizabeth started.

"I.25" Jack called.

"Go Jack!" Kate whispered as people around the room gasped.

"1.35" Billy said.

"1.50" Jack yelled.

"I have never seen a cake sell for so much" Laura whispered surprised.

"It's not the cake they are buying" Anna giggled.

"Shh Jack's going to win" Kate silenced them as they were up to 2.50 now and Jack called it out.

"3.00" Billy shouted.

"Oh my!" Anna said.

Jack looked helpless not having three dollars on him.

"Oh my three dollars the cake is sold" Cat smiled as everyone clapped and grinned except Elizabeth as she walked around the table.

May I have a word with you please?" Elizabeth asked Billy as she handed him the cake. She looked as Jack nodding her head toward the door and both men followed her out.

"She's mad" Kate whispered knowing the look on her sister's face.

'Why? her cake just sold for three dollars, thats a record." Laura said.

"I don't know. But at least she is mad at both of them now" Kate shrugged.

"Come on let's go watch the egg toss" Anna said and the girls hurried out as Elizabeth stepped outside with Jack and Billy.

"Why were you fighting over my pathetic cake? you completely embarrassed me" Elizabeth said crossing her arms at the two men in front of her.

"We were supporting you" Jack said.

"Raising funds for a good cause, I hear the money went to the school" Billy nodded. Elizabeth frowned at both of them not saying anything.

"I am sorry for embarrassing you, But I think you are underestimating your cake. It looks delicious" Billy said quickly

"Stop lying" Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

"Yes Ma'am" Billy said walking away solemnly. Jack watched him grinning.

"And you, stop with all the smiling, what are you playing as Jack?" Elizabeth asked turning to him.

"Just doing my job, protect and serve" Jack said.

"By bidding on a cake?"

"Whatever it takes" Jack told her.

Later in the afternoon Kate pulled Elizabeth down the road.

"Come on they are starting" She said pulling her into the crowd.

"What is starting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tug of war. Oh look Jack is doing it!" Kate smiled as Jack stood on one side. She glanced at the other side seeing Billy standing among the other men. Elizabeth held her basket in her elbow watching straight faced.

"Go Jack!" Kate yelled as Jack gave her a grin.

"Go!" A man shouted and suddenly the road was filled with people cheering and clapping.

"Go Jack! Pull!" Kate yelled. Even Elizabeth was clapping and cheering as the two teams pulled with all their might. After a few minutes a few men behind Jack lost their footing sending them to the ground. Jack's team lost their lead and Billy's team pulled them over the line winning.

"Ohhh man" Kate sighed but clapped for them anyway as Jack helped his friends up still laughing. Elizabeth went over to talk to Billy as Kate sat down on the porch next to Jack.

"Good try Jack" She sighed.

"So much for honey" Jack shrugged.

"You can still win Jack" Kate said frowning at Elizabeth and Billy across the road.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to walk home with Mrs Montgomery, I'm tired." Kate said finding her later as the sun was going down.

"Oh we will walk with you." Elizabeth said brushing stay hair from Kate's face.

"Oh, I was hoping for you to watch the arm wrestling with me" Billy said gently from beside her. Elizabeth glanced at him then back at Kate.

"It's ok, you stay, I will go bring Abigail her treats and help with dinner for Carla" Kate said.

"Alright, your sure you don't want to stay and watch?"

"No, I'm tired" Kate shrugged glancing at Billy who was not looking over her at the crowed gathering

"Ok Sweetie go right home and rest" Elizabeth said gently as Kate hurried off to walk with Cat and her children.

"I think she had a sugar crash, to many sweets and to much excitement." Elisabeth smiled.

"It happens with children, come, I want to show you the best minor arm wrestler I have ever met" Billy said escorting Elizabeth over to the crowed.

* * *

"Do you miss home?" Billy asked as Elizabeth walked back to the row house with him.

"Sometimes, but on a day like today how could I?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Well wherever you are, wether it's out there exploring or somewhere filling young hearts and minds, I hope to be with you, in your life."Billy said.

"Me too" Elizabeth agreed.

"But I want you to know, I never considered myself the marrying type until now. You are the kind of women I can see myself settling down with. Starting a family with. And we can move as fast or as slowly as you would like."

"Thank you" Elizabeth said with a smile turning to the row house sure she had just heard the sweetest words ever spoken to her.

"Well I won't overstay my welcome." Billy said

"Oh no, I wasn't chasing you away, I am sure Abigail has a pot of tea brewing, and Kate should be home I would love for you to get to know her." Elizabeth said gently.

"No, I will be a better gentlemen then I have been all day. I want to treat you with the most respect and take you out for tea next time. And so I will say good evening" Billy said taking off his hat and bowing to her. Elizabeth smiled as he said good bye before climbing the stairs and going inside.

* * *

Later that night Elizabeth sat up writing in her journal again as Kate was sleeping. Elizabeth felt a little bad, she had expected to spend a day with her sister but had ended up spending more time with Billy while Kate was with her friends. Elizabeth knew Kate was getting older and wanted to be with her friends more, she understood that and was glad Kate had made so many good friends. But a part of her felt that she hadn't spent any real time with her sister in a few weeks now. Suddenly there was yelling and the sound of fighting outside and Kate jumped awake as Elizabeth jumped up.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Get your shawl, come!" Elizabeth said hurrying downstairs with Kate as Abigail was already at the door they hurried outside two houses down to where the yelling was louder outside Cat's house.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked.

"The Constable had me set a trap for the thief so he could catch him. Jack thinks Billy Hamilton has been the thief all along" Cat said as Elizabeth and Kate ran over and there were clearly two men fighting in the shadows between two houses.

"What?" Elizabeth gasped before quickly shielding Kate's face from the fighting as Jack punched the other man. Jack threw him to the ground into the light.

"That is not Billy" Abigail said.

"Thank you for you help Mrs. Montgomery" Jack said as he pulled out his handcuffs securing him around his wrists.

"You thought I was Billy Hamilton, that's a joke" The man said as Jack pulled him to his feet.

"Shut up" Jack said.

"You really think that little of him, of me?" Elizabeth asked tears gathering in her eyes as Jack walked by them. Jack didn't say anything as Kate peered up at him from where she was pressed into Elizabeth's side.

"And you say he's not the man I think he is" Elizabeth whispered pulling Kate away as Abigail followed closely shooting Jack a sorry look.

"Let's go" Jack said gruffly pushing the man to walk towards the jail.

"Elizabeth" Kate whispered.

"Not now" Elizabeth said as they walked to the house just as Carla was standing in the doorway.

"Carla you shouldn't be up" Elizabeth said letting Kate go.

"Carla honey everything is alright go back inside" Abigail said gently.

"No its not, my water broke" Carla said. Elizabeth and Abigail glanced at each other as Kate watched them. She could tell by the look on their faces that was not good.

* * *

Cat came over soon after to help Abigail. Elizabeth sent Kate back up to bed but she could hear everything that was happening downstairs and eventually gave up on sleeping and Elizabeth didn't try to make her. Her sister seemed to be putting everything with Jack to the side for now and just helping Abigail and Cat with Carla. Kate had never seen a women anywhere near her time before and neither had Elizabeth but Abigail was calm and that was calming for Kate. The sun came up the next morning and Kate was glad they at least had daylight as Carla continued to labor in the room.

"Kate fetch more water please" Abigail asked. Kate nodded going to fill the bucket by the water pump outside and then trying to busy herself in the kitchen as Elizabeth helped make the bed before coming out to help Kate.

"Elizabeth, are you going to have a baby some day?" Kate asked.

"God willing yes, I would like a family." Elizabeth said as Carla let out a moan making Kate cringe and Elizabeth gave her a weak smile.

"I don't want you too, it sounds awful" Kate said.

"Well this part yes, but it's short lived and then you have a beautiful child made from love for the rest of your life. It's beautiful Kate, it's just rough getting there" Elizabeth said gently.

"Mother died when I was born. It's scary" Kate whispered.

"It's a natural thing Katie, We could go whenever God calls us. But I believe it is worth whatever risk. A baby is a blessing, you are my blessing. It's alright to be afraid of something, but we can't let it consume us to where we can't see the positive, do you understand that?" Elizabeth asked. Kate nodded.

"Abigail and Cat have it all under control, they are not worried so there is no reason to be worried, alright?"

"Ok" Kate nodded and Elizabeth pulled her in for a hug feeling Kate relax into her.

"I love you, I miss you. I feel like I have hardly seen you the past few days."

"You have been busy." Kate shrugged not wanting to bring up Jack or Billy

"I am never to busy for you, after this baby comes you and I will go for a nice walk alright?"

"Ok" Kate smiled as there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth nodded in the direction of it as she brought Abigail more towels.

"Hi Jack" Kate said softly opening the back door Jack had knocked on.

"Hey little shadow, how's it going?" He asked

"Still no baby" Kate shrugged

"I hope it comes soon." Jack sighed as Elizabeth stepped behind Kate pulling the door open more.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply as Kate glanced up at her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." Jack said his voice gentle

"fine, Kate go help, no. outside" Elizabeth said firmly as Jack started to step inside. Kate gave Jack a sad smile as Elizabeth closed the door joining him on the back porch.

"You have the worst sense of timing, in many ways" Elizabeth said crossing her arms.

"I was wrong, about Billy being the thief"

"Let's not dwell on the obvious" Elizabeth muttered.

"You have to understand even more then finding the thief, my main goal was to make sure you didn't get hurt and I did the opposite." Jack said softly. Elizabeth's face had softened but she didn't say anything.

"I regret that more then you know, what with you and your sister being the people I care about most. I hope you can forgive me" Jack said then turning and walking away as Elizabeth watched him go.

"Hello" Kate said opening the front door a few minutes later to Billy standing on the front porch. She wanted to shoo him away with everything she had what with Jack just being here.

"Hello Kate, is Elizabeth home?" He asked.

"Elizabeth" Kate called over her shoulder as Elizabeth wrapped her shawl around her stepping outside. She gave Kate a smile closing the door behind her. Kate watched as she and Billy made their way down the porch sitting on a log in the field across the street talking.

"Still no baby?" Billy asked.

"No, Abigail is starting to worry and Kate is worried, I'm about to send her away for the day. I don't know if I am cut out for this life. The challenges these ladies face, I don't know if I will ever have the courage they have." Elizabeth sighed.

"You must miss your family and your life back home. Your Grandmother Rose" Billy said.

"How did you know my grandmother's name? I never call her by her first name." Elizabeth asked frowning a little.

"Sure you did, you must have." Billy said. Elizabeth watched him closely, she hardly ever talked about Grandmother, and she only ever called her Grandmother. Even Abigail didn't know her first name. Elizabeth's mind was racing.

"May I tell you a secret?" She asked.

"I wish you would" Billy said taking her hand.

"My Grandmother was so against me becoming a teacher that she disinherited me, she cut me off from the family money and I have no contact with them" Elizabeth said.

"I had no idea" Billy said shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, I won't let that hold me back. But my dream, the one I wouldn't tell you about before, is to travel north where it's completely wild. Or to start a mission school in the far east, live among the poor and raise them up through education." Elizabeth said. Billy looked stricken for a minute.

"Well if that is your dream then it is mine too" he said.

"You would go with me? Knowing I would never be rich?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course" Billy said.

"Then we will go, I just have to pack our things and find a teacher to replace me" Elizabeth said trying to sound excited.

"I will wait as long as you need" Billy said and she pulled him into a hug holding back tears.

"Abigail!" Elizabeth called opening the door quickly and rushing inside. Kate looked up as Abigail came out of the bedroom.

"I need to go talk to Jack. It's an urgent unless you need me to stay?"

"No, go ahead Molly and Cat are plenty of help." Abigail nodded.

"Thank you, come Kate." Elizabeth waved her over as Kate quickly put on her shawl following Elizabeth out of the house.

"What's going on? Why do you need Jack?" Kate asked chasing Elizabeth down the path.

"Billy, he lied, I need to tell Jack, I think he is up to something." Elizabeth said.

"Jack was right?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Jack was right" Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

"What tipped you off" Jack asked. He and Elizabeth were sitting on the porch outside his office drinking tea, the sun had just disappeared into the ground for the night. Kate sat on the steps by them listening.

"He knew Grandmother's name. I never told him her name. And then your words came back to me, that he might not be all that he says he is" Elizabeth sighed pulling her shawl tighter around her. Kate knew her sister was hurting and she got up going to join her in her chair putting her head on her shoulder.

"I just wish I knew sooner" Elizabeth sighed. Jack opened his mouth to say something when Ned Yost the mercantile owner came running over.

"Jack, I don't know what's happening but I think there's another thief in my livery" He said. Jack stood quickly running to the building around the corner. Elizabeth followed pulling Kate with her, staying in the shadows.

Jack turned the corner greeted by Billy riding a horse out of the livery.

"It's a little late for a ride isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Oh I am just looking at the stars" Billy said.

"Are you sure your not stealing the horse? Trying to hightail it out of town?" Jack asked.

"Oh no mountie I bought this horse, he's mine fair and square."

"Hamilton you haven't done a thing fair and square since you got to this town. Especially with the way you treated Elizabeth" Jack said.

"There is nothing wrong with courting a pretty girl"

"How about courting a pretty rich girl for her family's money?" Jack asked.

"Well she would have to be rich for you to say something like that, and she's not" Billy spat.

"Really, I am not so sure, in fact why don't you ask her" Jacks said as Elizabeth stepped out from behind the shadows by the building Kate stayed behind watching in the dark. Billy glanced at Elizabeth

"It's over Billy, give it up" Jack said firmly his face more gruff then Kate had ever seen. Billy kicked the house into a gallop towards Jack and Elizabeth gasped as Kate rushed to her side hiding her face in her skirts for the second time in two nights. Jack pulled Billy from the horse easily and they fought for seconds before Jack punched him knocking him out and Billy fell to the ground. Jack looked up at Elizabeth as she sighed with relief.

Jack put Billy in the jail making sure Elizabeth didn't hear a word he said as he tried to defend himself. They settled into the porch again talking, Elizabeth felt to worked up to go home right away. Kate fell asleep with her head on her shoulder after not sleeping for a whole night.

"I should get her home, there has been little sleep the past few nights" Elizabeth sighed.

"Let me, I want to walk you anyway" Jack said lifting Kate into his arms. Kate put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder draped over him still sleeping soundly.

"Thank you Jack" Elizabeth said tucking the blanket tighter around Kate as they started their walk.

"Can I tell you the thing that bothered me most about Billy?" Elizabeth asked as they started walking

"Of course" Jack nodded.

"Even if all this hadn't happened, if he was a regular man, I could have never had anything serious with him" Elizabeth said quietly.

"Why is that?"

"Kate, he never paid her any attention. I know our predicament is unusual but… If I were to ever marry I need a man who would accept her just as much as me. She's still just such a little girl sometimes" Elizabeth smiled watching Kate sleep on Jack.

"She's a good girl, how could anyone not like her?"

"Well Billy never even wanted to know her. I know it's unusual but she's the most important person in my life right now, maybe if she were older it would be different, but she's so young still. I don't want to force her to grow up, and I am certainly not going to ship her back to Grandmother's so I can court a man." Elizabeth said.

"You are a good sister you know that? You both have been fitting in so well here, it's amazing to watch." Jack said as they stopped in front of the row house and Elizabeth heard the cry of an infant she smiled.

"Sounds like you will be getting some sleep tonight" Jack smiled as Abigail opened the door.

Oh Jack! Elizabeth! Carla had twins! Two boys they are all healthy" Abigail said grinning.

"Praise the lord" Elizabeth laughed.

"What a blessing" Jack agreed.

"Do you need help?" Elizabeth asked.

"no, they are settled and resting comfortable, you two get some sleep we will need you tomorrow when there are two babies awake" Abigail smiled.

"Oh and Jack, it's good to see you around here" She grinned as Jack before going back to the kitchen as Jack and Elizabeth glanced at each other.

"Here I can take her" Elizabeth said holding out her arms and Jack expertly slid Kate into them. Elizabeth felt Kate wrap around her in her sleep holding her close.

"I will come by tomorrow afternoon to check on you." Jack said.

"Thank you, but truly we are ok" Elizabeth whispered. Jack reached out brushing hair from Kate's face gently.

"See you tomorrow" He said softly turning to leave as Elizabeth went inside climbing the stairs and laying Kate on the bed before changing and laying down herself.

* * *

"They are so tiny, they are like china dolls" Jack smiled looking down at the baby he held in his arms as Kate peered into the blanket the next afternoon.

"They are small, we are lucky they are doing so well given how early they are." Elizabeth nodded entering the kitchen with another twin in her arms.

"Just think, in a few years they will be sitting in your classroom" Jack smiled.

"I do hope I can tell them apart by then, do you remember which is which?" Elizabeth asked cooing to the baby who gave a little cry in her arms.

"The yellow hat is Luke" Jack said.

"Ahh then this must be Rolland" Elizabeth smiled at the baby as he grabbed her finger.

"Can I hold one now?" Kate asked.

"Alright sit down on the couch" Elizabeth said. Kate hurried to the couch sitting down and holding her arms out.

"Mind his head, keep him wrapped up, there you are, wonderful" Elizabeth gently placed the baby in her arms as Kate grinned.

"Wow look at you" Jack smiled at Kate as Elizabeth walked over to him.

"How are you doing today?" Jack asked stepping out of earshot of Kate. The baby in his arms gave a cry and he slipped him to Elizabeth who bounced the baby expertly calming him quickly.

"More embarrassed then wounded. I send a discreet telegram early this morning to my cousin Julie in Hamilton and asked her to do some research. She wrote back right away, turns out Billy was doing some work in the shipping port my family owns. My father used to run it, my uncle does now. Turns out Billy was fired" Elizabeth sighed.

"When?" Jack asked.

"Right around the time the society pages were reporting that I was coming here. Rich heiress moved to frontier town." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well what he didn't count on was that heiress being much smarter then he was" Jack said giving her a smile.

"Jack I…" Elizabeth started.

"Shhh, its ok" Jack told her cutting off her apology giving her a smile. Elizabeth returned it sweetly.


	6. Moving day

"Oh Katie you are rusty" Elizabeth sighed as they sat in the saloon after school and Kate struggled through her Latin book which she hadn't opened in weeks.

"Elizabeth no one uses Latin here" Kate sighed.

"Well we won't always be here, we will go back to Hamilton or somewhere else and you may need it. Come on try this one again." Elizabeth pointed to the book as the door opened and Jack walked in carrying a big box.

"I was at the mercantile and Mr Yost had this for you I thought I would bring it over" Jack said placing the box on the desk.

"Oh thank you I'm sorry you went through that trouble" Elizabeth said.

"No trouble." Jack shook his head as Elizabeth quickly opened it.

"Oh yes! I have been waiting for these" She cried pulling out books looking them over as Kate reached in pulling out more.

"I wrote to one of my old professors, I remembered he had so much information on learning challenges and individual learning. I am surprised he even remembered me" Elizabeth said.

"Your not easy to forget" Jack said softly.

"Thank you, I think" Elizabeth gave him a shy smile as Jack started to walk away.

"Jack, I feel awful, about everything that happened" Elizabeth called after him. Jack stopped turning around to face her, his face kind.

"You don't have any reason to feel bad. Billy Hamilton was a conman. A professional manipulator."

"That is true, and I fell for it" Elizabeth sighed.

"I don't want you to blame yourself for falling under his spell."

"Well I didn't exactly.." Elizabeth started.

"I just meant he fooled you. I mean.. I'm not saying your a fool I just…" Jack stumbled over his words.

"What exactly are you saying?" Elizabeth asked a playful smile on her lips.

"I am just saying, women of a certain age are an easy market…" Jack started. Kate covered her giggle as Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Now you are calling me desperate" She said the smile leaving her face.

"What? No!" Jack said glancing at Kate as if she could help him.

"I would love to sit and chat about my many weaknesses but as you can see I have a lot of reading to do. Kate, finish your work." Elizabeth said firmly as Kate looked back down at her book.

"I am just trying to help you. I am just trying to speak to you as a friend." Jack said gently.

"Thank you for bringing the package, I hope you have a nice day." Elizabeth said. Kate glanced at Jack slowly walking away confused by how their conversation had gone.

"He was just trying to…" Kate started.

"Enough, put your book away, go out and enjoy the sunshine while we still have it." Elizabeth sighed.

"Thank you" Kate grinned rushing outside to play with her friends.

* * *

"He is completely arrogant. I mean, yes he saw through that conman first but I…" Elizabeth started. Kate rolled her eyes from the sofa where she was reading. Elizabeth had been annoyed with Jack all afternoon and now she was telling Abigail about it.

"Elizabeth maybe it's not Jack your mad at. Maybe your pride is a little hurt. You have every reason to be angry" Abigail said as Kate got up reaching for a cookie on the table Abigail had just pulled from the oven.

"I'm not angry" Elizabeth said popping a piece of a cooking in her hand into her own mouth.

"Clearly" Kate said making it sound like she didn't believe her. Abigail smiled at Kate as Elizabeth ignored them sinking into a chair.

"Jack seems to find pleasure in how silly I was. He even went as far as to imply that I was so desperate to find a husband that I couldn't think straight" Elizabeth said raising from her chair in anger as she went on. Kate and Abigail shared a knowing glance over the table. Elizabeth angrily took another bite of the cookie.

"This is amazing, if we keep living here I am going to bust out of my clothes all together" Elizabeth said as Abigail grinned.

"My grandmother's recipe" Abigail smiled.

"I mean he has made it perfectly clear that as a mountie he will not commit to a women, so I don't understand why he has taken such an interest in my love life." Elizabeth went on not hearing her. Kate rolled her eyes as Abigail handed her a spoon to mix a bowl of more cookies.

"Mmmhhmmm" Abigail nodded.

"Oh these are heavenly" Elizabeth sighed eating the last of her cookie.

"Have another" Abigail said pointing to the stack of them still warm.

"Oh I couldn't.. well maybe just one more" Elizabeth smiled picking one up and biting into it.

"Your food is the best Abigail." Kate smiled reaching for one herself.

"Thank you sweetheart" Abigail smiled.

"It's true Abigail, Grandmother has employed some of the best chefs and bakers from cooking schools around the country, and your cakes and pies are better than any we ever had at home." Elizabeth agreed

"Do you really think so?" Abigail asked.

"I know so" Elizabeth said as Kate nodded.

"Noah did love my baking, I loved cooking for him and Peter. And they did often brag to others about my cooking, but they only had me to compare to, certainly not that big city food you are talking about." Abigail smiled.

"Trust me, they were right" Kate said.

"Yes, your food is nothing compared to the big city." Elizabeth agreed making Abigail smile.

* * *

Jack rode Sergeant through town making his last rounds when he was surprised to see a dark shadow peering into the window of an empty building.

"Hello" Jack called out worried the person might be trying to break in or steal something. He was relieved when Abigail turned around smiling at him.

"Oh hello." Jack smiled easing his posture and riding up to her easily.

"Hi Jack"

"What use to be here?" Jack asked looking at the old empty building.

"It was a cafe, where the single minors would eat all their meals. Then Henry Gowen shut it down, he wanted the minors to eat at the saloon."

"More profit in drink" Jack said.

"Exactly." Abigail smiled at him.

"Abigail I was wondering if I could ask you something" Jack said.

"Of course" Abigail smiled.

"Lets say there was a bear, and a skunk and the skunk was after a deer. And the bear chased the skunk away, saving the deer. Why then would the deer be angry with the bear?" Jack asked. Abigail smiled knowingly at him.

"I think the deer's pride is a little hurt. And seeing the bear reminds her of that." She said. Jack nodded understanding this.

'Further more, the bear chased the skunk away and had no intention of filling his place" Abigail went on.

"You lost me" Jack frowned confused. Abigail gave him a kind smile before going on.

"Jack, Billy was not the right man for Elizabeth, he was indeed a skunk. But someday the right man will come along, a man with good intentions who will treat right, and then she will be taken." Abigail said. Jack sucked in a breath. He hated to think of something like that happening, he was in no place to court her, but the thought of someone else doing it put a knot in his stomach.

"Perhaps approach her. Not as a constable who is there to rescue her, but as a man" Abigail said gently. Jack nodded thinking he understood what she was saying.

"I would appreciate if this would stay between us." Jack said.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it" Abigail said giving him a smile Jack returned warmly. All the people of Coal Valley were so kind but Abigail was one that Jack considered a true friend and ally, especially when it came to Elizabeth.

"Can I walk you home?"

"No need, I am headed there now, I enjoy the walk."

"Alright, thank you Abigail."

"Have a good night Jack. Abigail gave him a smile.

* * *

The next night Abigail was helping Carla with the new babies and Elizabeth being the cook that she was, stayed after school in the saloon doing her work there until it opened for meals at supper time. Hoping she and Kate could get a good meal and hurry out before the minors came down to drink and talk that no women should hear.

"This?" Kate asked calling Elizabeth to look up from the new books on learning she was reading.

"Yes, don't forget to carry the three and multiply by this" Elizabeth nodded looking over her homework as Jack walked up surprisingly not in uniform but in his everyday clothes they rarely saw him in.

"Constable" Elizabeth said glancing up at him as Kate gave him a smile.

"Not Constable, just Jack today" Jack said gently.

"I stand corrected" Elizabeth muttered as Kate looked at her homework pretending not to be paying them any attention.

"Elizabeth, now that I moved out of the saloon, I feel like we don't see each other as often. I miss our friendship" Jack said gently leaning his hands on the table so he wasn't towering over her. Elizabeth's face softened a bit as he smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you would be inclined to have supper with me?" Jack asked. Kate hid her grin as Elizabeth glanced down before looking back at Jack.

"To be clear, when you say supper you mean you want to come to my house where I will be the one doing the cooking?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh no, not that" Jack said quickly.

"So what then, chili and corn bread here at the saloon?" Elizabeth asked

"yeah" Jack said. Elizabeth looked down again and Kate was quickly shaking her head at Jack hoping her sister wouldn't see.

"No" Jack said glancing at Kate.

"Ahhh, I guess I hadn't really thought it through" Jack sighed standing up.

"Well I would love to but I am very busy with work as you can see and I was planning on cleaning out my closet" Elizabeth said.

"Well I didn't tell you want night yet." Jack said.

"Of course, what night?" Elizabeth asked.

"How about Friday night?"

"Actually, that's the very night I was going to clean out my closet" Elizabeth sighed forging disappointment. Jack pulled back looking disappointed.

"Of course, maybe another night then, have a good evening" Jack said gently stepping away.

"Jack" Elizabeth called making him turn back. She gestured for him to come closer so their conversation could still be quiet.

"On second thought, I could use your help with some school work."

"Of course" Jack said just a little to quickly.

"Why don't we meet here tomorrow night, I will even share a bowl of… chili with you." Elizabeth said. Jack smiled and nodded to her turning and walking away. Elizabeth sighed her pencil dropping from her hands as Kate smiled at her.

"Elizabeth, I think you have a date." Kate whispered.

"I most certainly do not!" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"You kind of do" Kate shrugged.

"It would be exactly the same as if you were there, in fact you mine as well come" Elizabeth said.

"Oh no, I have plans for dinner tomorrow" Kate said with a grin.

"You what?"

"Yes, Anna invited me for dinner, it's her brother's birthday and her mother is making a cake" Kate smiled.

"But do enjoy your nondate supper with Jack" Kate went on giggling, dodging Elizabeth's arm as she swatted at her.

* * *

The next evening Jack walked into the Saloon in his best dress shirt. Elizabeth was standing at the table setting things up.

"Good Evening Miss Thatcher" Jack greeted her.

"Good evening" Elizabeth greeted him. Jack was about to pull out a chair for her when she stopped him.

"Please sit here, across from me" She said pointing to another chair.

"I thought we were going to have dinner together?" Jack asked looking at the papers all over the table.

"We will, you said you wanted us to be friends and right now I need a friend to help me with this" Elizabeth said.

"Right, of course" Jack smiled sitting down in the chair as Elizabeth sat across from him.

"I am going to be administering an intelligence test, research shows that some of the smartest students can be some of the slowest readers." Elizabeth said.

"And my taking this test helps you how?" Jack asked.

"It furthers my studying as a teacher, you are my lab rat for how I can test my students." Elizabeth said.

"Ok" Jack said not sounding sure of himself.

"Ok, it's a written test, but I would like to start with a question to assess your basic comprehension level" Elizabeth placing the text face down in front of Jack. She frowned at him swatting his hand away when he tried to flip it over.

"alright, pay me a compliment" Elizabeth said.

"I don't understand" Jack said.

"It's a simple test to see if you can follow directions" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh I see… I admire how dedicated you are to your students" Jack said. Elizabeth had no expression on her face as she looked down marking something on her paper.

"Not good?" Jack asked quickly.

"There is no good or bad it's just to see how you follow directions" Elizabeth said.

"No no I want to change my answer" Jack said.

"Well, that's very unorthodox.. but you may." Elizabeth sighed frowning at him.

"You look very beautiful tonight" Jack said. The frown left Elizabeth's face and Jack watched her bite back a smile as he hid his own.

"Very good" Elizabeth said marking her paper.

"Please pick up your pencil and turn over your paper, you have one hour to finish the test.. and then we can have dinner" Elizabeth said her eyes twinkling at him. Jack grinned flipping the paper over and getting to work.

* * *

"Where is Abigail?" Kate asked the next afternoon.

"I have no idea, she has hardly been home the past two days." Elizabeth said.

"Is she helping Carla?"

"I suppose she is, two new babies must be a lot of work" Elizabeth said as there was a knock on the door. Kate hurried to open it.

"Oh hi Jack" She said letting him in from the rain outside.

"Hello Jack, Elizabeth said gently.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a minute?" Jack asked.

"Oh course" Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm going to go finish my homework" Kate said grabbing her book and climbing the stairs to their bedroom as Elizabeth gave her a smile of thanks before turning back to Jack.

"Elizabeth.. where do I start, life is to short to hold grudges" Jack said.

"I whole heartedly agree" Elizabeth smiled.

"Good" Jack said. Now they were both grinning at each other, Jack stepped forward suddenly gently holding Elizabeth's arms right above her elbows. She felt her heart race and her breath leave her as Jack gently ran his hands down her arms and ever so softly took her hands in his, holding her tiny hands in his larger ones.

"I want you to know, that if you ever need anything, if you ever have the smallest care in the world, I want to be there for you. Knock on my door day or night." Jack said gently looking into her eyes.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Your welcome" Jack said letting her hands go as he turned back to the door.

"And, if you give me a second chance, I can do much better then chili and corn bread at the saloon" Jack said turning back to her. Elizabeth looked at him as a wide smile spread across her face and Jack took that as a yes. He picked up his hat from where he had hung it on the hook giving her a smile and left. As soon as the door closed behind him Elizabeth sighed putting her hand to her heart feeling it slow down. Kate came down the stairs with her books.

"I saw Jack leave. Can I do my homework down here I think… what are you smiling at?" She asked as Elizabeth caught herself and cleared her throat.

"Oh, just something Jack said." Elizabeth shrugged.

"You know, when you guys aren't at each other's throats he makes you really happy" Kate smiled at her.

"He is a dear friend" Elizabeth said.

"I have never seen any of your other dear friends put such a goofy grin on your face" Kate muttered with a smile. Elizabeth shot her a look but Kate just giggled opening her math book.

* * *

It was after dinner that night when Abigail came in hanging her lantern by the door.

"Oh Abigail! Where have you been all day?" Elizabeth asked relieved to see her.

"I have been working on a project, I'm sorry I just remembered there was no dinner"

"Oh we were fine, I heated up the leftovers from yesterday." Elizabeth said.

"And she old burnt them a little" Kate added. That usually would have gotten a grin from Abigail but today it was just a small smile.

"What is this project?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I am not ready to say just yet. But when I am you girls will be the first to know" Abigail said. She walked through the kitchen going to the doorway to the back door. She stopped looking at the wood of the doorframe running her fingers over the little notches that were there.

"What are those?" Kate asked.

"We used to measure my son Peter here every birthday, he was taller then me by the time he was thirteen" Abigail said touching the tallest notch gently.

"This house has so many memories" Abigail whispered looking around sadly.

"Abigail, what is it?" Elizabeth asked softly picking up the sadness her friend was feeling.

"I am no longer a wife, I am no longer anyone's mother. I feel like I am just struggling to find my purpose now" Abigail said tears gathering in her eyes.

"Before I came here I thought my purpose was to teach at one of the big city schools. God shut that door and opened another one, a much more meaningful one. And that's teaching here in Coal Valley, I can't imagine a better place for us, I just know God has another purpose for you." Elizabeth said gently.

"Thank you Elizabeth, that is good advice" Abigail nodded.

"Well, I am very tired. I am going to go to bed, good night" Abigail whispered reaching out and kissing Kate on the top of her head.

"Good night" The girls echoed as Abigail climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

"Is Abigail ok?" Kate asked softly.

"I think sometimes we forget she has lost so much, not all that long ago. She's a very strong women but grief can be felt for a long time, especially when you lose a child." Elizabeth said gently.

"What do you think she's doing all day? Is that what is making her upset?" Kate asked.

"She said she will tell us when she is ready. Don't go asking her alright?"

"Alright" Kate nodded.

"Good girl, off to bed, go quietly I'm going to clean up these dishes and I will be up soon." Elizabeth said. Kate nodded climbing the stairs to bed.

* * *

The next night Kate closed her book long after dinner as Elizabeth watched out the window biting her lip.

"Where is she Elizabeth?" Kate asked.

"I… I don't know" Elizabeth sighed

"What if she's hurt, what if she's upset?" Kate asked.

"Get your shawl, quickly" Elizabeth said Kate rushed to put it on as Elizabeth lit the lantern hanging it to Kate as she put on her won shaw.

"We don't know where she is."

"No, but Jack can help us look, come quickly" Elizabeth ushered Kate out the door and they hurried down the lane into town. Elizabeth rapped on Jack's door and it opened quickly.

"Elizabeth" He said surprised to see them.

"I'm sorry it's so late"

"It's fine, what's wrong?"

"It's Abigail, she has been coming home late, she says she is working on something but she seems very upset. She never came home tonight, I'm worried about her" Elizabeth said quickly.

"I think I know where she is, follow me" Jack said leading them down the road a little ways then creeping open the door to a building Kate had thought was abandoned. The girls peered in past an empty room into a back room where Abigail seemed to be asleep sitting at a table the room glowing with a fire in the fireplace.

"Oh" Elizabeth sighed to see her friend like that.

"I have a feeling this is something that needs to just be between you ladies." Jack said turning to leave.

"Thank you" Elizabeth whispered. Jack nodded going back out the door

"Abigail" Elizabeth reaching out to touch her friends hand. Abigail sat up surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"How did you know where to find me?"Abigail stretched her neck.

"Jack brought me, he said you have been here every night this week. What's going on?" Elizabeth asked kindly pulling up a chair to sit next to her and Kate leaned on the back of it.

"Well actually this is all your fault" Abigail said smiling at Elizabeth making the girls laugh.

"The other day when you girls were enjoying my cookies and said that you had never had anything finer, I got to thinking, what if I could reopen the cafe? It would be a great new start for me" Abigail said.

"Oh that is a wonderful idea" Elizabeth cried

"Oh it would be so wonderful" Kate agreed.

"I met with Gowen to try to make a deal. I should have known he would make things hard. He said he would allow me to open the cafe but I had to give up my home" Abigail said. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Your home?" Kate asked.

"I have a week to decide" Abigail nodded.

"Oh no" Elizabeth whispered.

"It's a steep price to pay and my first thought was to say no. Then I realized, Noah and Peter don't live in that house anymore. They are with me wherever I go. And I need to find a new purpose in life. I need to find a new reason to get up in the morning." Abigail said.

"I understand, and I know you would be a huge success, but why not tell us?" Elizabeth asked

"Nobody in town has ever tried this before. I didn't want you to think I was crazy" Abigail chuckled to herself.

"We would never think that!" Kate cried.

"Well maybe you should" Abigail said making them all laugh.

"Gowen is betting against me and maybe he is right. Maybe it is to risky to lose my house for a foolish dream" Abigail sighed.

"I would never tell you what to do. But you are truly one of the strongest women I have ever met. You helped Carla deliver twins and all three of them would not be alive if it were not for you. And all of those widows would have lost their homes if you didn't lead them all into the mine. I believe in you, we believe in you" Elizabeth said putting her arm around Kate who nodded.

"I believe you can accomplish anything you set your mind to" Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, that means a lot" Abigail said smiling.

"What do you say we go home and get some sleep?" Elizabeth asked.

"That sounds lovely" Abigail smiled standing up. Elizabeth and Kate got up hugging Abigail between them as she held each sister to her.

"You girls are such a blessing in my life."

"And you are in ours" Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"Put this on your hands and take the tray our carefully" Abigail said hanging Kate a rag as she helped her in the Cafe kitchen

"They look done" Kate said. Abigail glanced over her shoulder.

"They are perfect, put the tray on top of the stove, mind your hand" Abigail said as Kate carefully set it down and there was a knock on the door. Miles Montgomery stuck his head in.

"I smelled cookies Mrs Stanton" he said.

"Well Miles we aren't open yet, but let me see what I can do" Abigail smiled at him putting a few cool cookies into a bag.

"here you are, on the house" She smiled handing him the bag.

"Gee thanks, I sure hope you have more" Miles said.

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked. Miles opened the door holding it open for them to see as Kate and Abigail hurried to it looking out a long line of people stretched down the long cafe porch and around the corner waiting for cookies. Abigail gasped as Kate squealed grabbing her hand.

"Your going to do it Abigail, your going to run a cafe!" Kate grinned.

"Abigail! All these people! How did you do this!" Elizabeth asked hurrying over to them past the crowed.

"Kate bring the table and tray of cookies" Abigail said as Kate hurried inside.

"I just lit the stove, they smelled the fresh baked goods and.. Oh Elizabeth I don't know" Abigail said as Kate hurried over. The quickly helped her set up a little stand as Abigail rushed to put more cookies into the oven.

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am, one cookie please." Jack said walking up as they were ending for the day. Kate smiled handing it to him.

"This is amazing isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"It sure is" Jack smiled

"It seems like everyone in town was here this afternoon."

"the mine is open again, new business in town, this place is growing fast." Jack said.

"Pretty soon it will be a big city like Cape Fullerton and you won't want to leave" Elizabeth said as they started walking down the road together to put the borrowed table away.

"Well, I think since you gave me a test it's only fair I give you one" Jack said.

"What kind of test?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well first I test your ability to understand, You have to agree forgive me for anything stupid I have ever said or done to you" Jack said.

"Jack! That is a very hard task!" Elizabeth laughed.

"I didn't say it was an easy test." Jack said.

"Alright, I agree" Elizabeth said as Jack set the table down

"Good"

"Is that all?"

"No, now there's the written part. Tell Abigail you wont be home for dinner and follow me" Jack said.

"But I.."

"Your failing at your ability to follow directions, tell Abigail and meet me in the saloon" Jack said walking away not giving her a chance to argue.

After sitting through Jack's hand written test Elizabeth sat watching him grade it.

"That's another one you got wrong" Jack said marking it on her paper.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you are scoring it right?" Elizabeth asked reaching for the test but he pulled it from her gently. Elizabeth sat back crossing her arms pretending to be annoyed but was accepting it as her punishment for putting Jack through her test.

"Jack, do you lay awake at night thinking of ways to drive me batty?"

"Nope, it just kind of comes naturally" Jack said grinning as she gave a sigh.

"Alright" Jack said closing her test.

"Well?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course!"

"Well, it turns out your not as smart as you thought you were" Jack said.

"Let me see!" Elizabeth cried.

"No" Jack pulled it away grinning.

"Let me see! Jack let me see it!" Elizabeth laughed reaching for it as Jack stood up now holding it from her reach. She chased him around the table trying to grab it both of them laughing until they heard a chuckle from across the room. They both stopped to see the saloon of about a dozen men watching them. Jack cleared his throat and they both returned to their seats holding back a giggle. Jack held out the test to her and Elizabeth snatched it from him seeing that she had gotten all the answers right. She swatted him with the paper grinning as Jack laughed.

* * *

The next week was busy. Abigail and the girls had started packing up the house to move into the Cafe, and Elizabeth was trying to get all the students ready to put on the Founders Day play, a big tradition in the town. Abigail was spending as much time as she could in the Cafe, Elizabeth knew Kate was excited to move in, there was something thrilling to the younger girl about living in a restaurant, and they would be inside town instead of a thirty minute walk. The cafe was big, the dining area would easily fit many tables, the doorway in the back of the room lead into another large room. This was the kitchen where Abigail would cook all the meals, and also serve as their living area. They would have a large table, sofa, lamp, desk and chairs just as they did in the row house now. Upstairs were two bedrooms one the girls would share and one for Abigail and a large storage room. Elizabeth had been a bit hesitant about moving with Abigail, she appreciated all her friend had done for them but they had been in Coal Valley almost three months now and she didn't want to overstay their welcome. But when she had spoken to Abigail about it the older women had all but insisted the girls come with her claiming she didn't want to live by herself, at least not now. Truly Elizabeth didn't want to leave, she had never kept house herself and didn't think she could adequately feed herself and Kate yet never mind things like washing and cleaning. And she still hadn't decided how long they were staying in Coal Valley so there was truly no need to buy a house of their own. They may be moving on in a matter of months. So she agreed with the promise that her and Kate would help out in the cafe in exchange which Abigail would hear nothing of. Elizabeth truly did feel like her friend was family and she knew Kate did as well.

Saturday morning found Kate and Abigail dropping things at the Cafe as Elizabeth packed the kitchen navigating her way around boxes while trying to read and memorize each child's lines for the play.

"I have to remind Emily to say this part" Elizabeth muttered putting a basket on the floor not looking up as she suddenly tripped over a box at her feet flying forward. She would have hit the ground had Jack not been walking through the open door at the same time and caught her in his arms setting her back on her feet.

"Are you talking to yourself? Should I be worried about your mental health?" Jack asked with a smile as she laughed.

"It's this play, I hardly slept last night, I have never directed a play before" Elizabeth sighed.

"They didn't teach that in that big city school you went to?" Jack asked teasingly.

"I didn't go to drama school Jack, I went to teacher collage."

"No great drama is great without a touch of madness" Jack quoted.

"Well aren't you full of surprises" Elizabeth smiled as Jack easily picked up an end table she had struggled to push the three feet across the floor.

"Have I thanked you for helping us move?" Elizabeth asked watching him load it into the wagon sitting outside.

"About a hundred times" Jack said.

"Well thank you"

"Your welcome" Jack smiled at her as Kate and Abigail walked back in.

"How is the packing coming?" Abigail asked

"Almost done down here" Elizabeth smiled.

"You know Peter broke this vase two or three times, it's held together by glue, I was always telling him not to play ball in the house" Abigail smiled teary eyes picking up a vase from the box near by.

"I know this must be hard for you" Elizabeth said gently.

"I am just glad I am not in this alone" Abigail said softly.

"Me too" Elizabeth gave her a warm smile holding her friends hand.

"Alright in here?" Jack asked coming in for another box.

"Yes, take this one, we can carry the baskets" Abigail said as Jack picked up the last box.

"Jack can I ride in the wagon with you?" Kate asked

"I'll do you one better you can drive" Jack said picking her up and playfully tossing her up onto the wagon seat and handing her the reigns and climbing up next to her.

"Wow!" Kate cried and Elizabeth watched her. Her Grandmother's horrified voice in the back of her mind over Kate driving a wagon but Elizabeth forced it down giving her sister a smile. Kate in her plain dress Abigail had made her, barefoot with a long braid down her back. Even Elizabeth had changed, she no longer bothered with her big hats and elaborate accessories. He hair hung long and curly down her back instead of in the tight knot on her head. Her dresses had changed, she often wore a blouse and long skirt now over her big lacy dresses. My what a change just few months had made in them both.

"Flick the reigns and give them a whistle" Jack said. Kate did it and gave a squeal as the wagon lurched forward Jack reaching out to hold her so she didn't fall off.

"Jack hold her!" Elizabeth yelled laughing as they took off slowly down the road.

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked picking up a basket as she and Abigail turned back to look at the empty house.

"I'm ready" Abigail smiled and Elizabeth linked arms with her friend as they walked down the road after the wagon.

* * *

"I do wish you girls didn't have to share a bed again" Abigail said as they made up the bed in the girls room that evening.

"I don't mind, even if Elizabeth does kick in her sleep" Kate said walking in with their pillows.

"I do not! Besides your the one who puts their freezing cold feet on the back of my knees every night! It's like waking up with my legs in an ice box!" Elizabeth shot back making the three of them laugh.

"Truly Abigail, we don't mind, we had our own rooms at Grandmothers and Kate ended up in my bed more often then not anyway." Elizabeth said putting the pillows down.

"my feet got cold" Kate shrugged making them chuckle again.

"I suppose this will take some getting use to." Abigail sighed lookin out the window at the town.

"It's like you said when we first started packing, love travels with you." Kate said.

'Where ever you go" Abigail agreed.

"Where ever you go" Elizabeth echoed smiling.

* * *

"Boys and Girls, today we are canceling our math lesson" Elizabeth said the next morning.

"In fact we are canceling all our lessons, we are going to be working on the play." Elizabeth said as everyone cheered.

"Alright, now Older children we are going to start rehearsing our parts today because you have more lines.." Elizabeth was saying when the door opened and Cat Montgomery came in pulling a big trunk behind her.

"The good news is, I found the costumes" she said as Elizabeth hurried over opening the trunk.

"Oh dear!" She cried pulling out a burnt vest.

"The bad news is they were stored at the church" Cat sighed.

"Oh this is all ruined" Elizabeth sighed already feeling stressed about the play being less then a week away and this was not helping.

"Well the play is about Coal Valley, this could be a minor's vest, it is already blackened" Cat sighed.

"And what about the back drop?" Elizabeth asked. As Cat looked down at her feet.

"Church fire?" Elizabeth sighed.

"More bad news" Cat nodded.

"How are we supposed to have a play without a back drop?" Miles asked.

"Noah Stanton painted the last one, I don't know anyone left in Coal Valley who has that skill." Cat sighed. Elizabeth turned seeing all the children watching them disappointed.

"Boys and girls, if there is one things I know about the people of Coal Valley it is that they don't quit, so we are not going to quit. Now I don't know exactly how, but this Saturday we are going to do Founders Day proud!" Elizabeth said confidently walking to the front of the room as everyone watched her.

"Alright?" Elizabeth asked putting more pep in her voice they she was feeling.

"Yeah!" The children yelled.

"Alright, younger children get your props we made, older children line up here let's hear your lines" Elizabeth said as everyone scrambled around the room.

* * *

That afternoon Elizabeth and Kate sat in the cafe dining room taking advantage of the not yet open restaurant to lay things out. Elizabeth was trying to sew some costumes while Kate was counting buttons for a shirt.

"Have you sown yourself to the chair yet?" Abigail asked coming in.

"No!" Elizabeth said putting down the shirt she was working on realizing she had sown it to her own dress sleeve.

"though apparently I will be wearing this for the rest of the day." She sighed making the three of them laugh.

"Here" Abigail reached out with a knife to free Elizabeth.

"Did you memorize your lines Kate?" Abigail asked.

"I don't have any, I am just helping back stage" Kate said.

"You don't want to be in the play?" Abigail asked surprised.

"No, there were not enough parts, and I think it means more to the other kids, They have lived here all their life and I'm still new. I'd rather help behind the curtain anyway." Kate shrugged.

"Your a sweet girl" Abigail smiled patting her head as she went back to the kitchen. Elizabeth picked up her needle again.

"Hand me that button please" She asked Kate as the door opened again ask Jack came in.

"Good afternoon ladies" He smiled at them making his way over.

"Hi Jack" Elizabeth smiled.

"I brought you some corn bread from the saloon, it doesn't hold a candle to Abigail's but it will have to do until she opens" Jack said. Elizabeth looked up smiling her thanks poking herself.

"Ouch!" She cried putting her thumb in her mouth.

"You needle attack you?" Jack chuckled.

"Wouldn't be the first time today" Kate teased.

"So your cooking is rivaled by your sewing" Jack teased as Elizabeth gave him a look.

"I suppose you could do better?" She asked.

"May I?" Jack asked sitting down across from her. Elizabeth laughed handing over the fabric. Jack looked at her stitches before starting them up. Both girls's mouths hung open as he made a few quick neat stitches.

"How did you learn that? Kate asked.

"Oh I have sewn before" Jack said easily.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ahh a little closer to the bone" Jack said pulling up his pant leg and showing a scar on his knee.

"Oh my! What happened?" Kate asked.

"Oh it was nothing, although the bear still is talking about it" Jack said smirking up at them as the girls laughed.

* * *

"You were up to late doing the costumes last night" Kate said as Elizabeth yawned opening the doors to the saloon early the next morning.

"I was, but they need to be done." Elizabeth agreed.

"At least we live in town, the walk is much faster" Kate said as she put their lunch pail down turning to the front of the room.

"Elizabeth!" Kate cried making Elizabeth turn and gasp. In the front of the room was a painted back drop. One better then she could ever imagine with green grass fields and mountains and blue sky all looking like they could almost be real life they were so detailed.

"Oh my word! Where did this come from?" Elizabeth asked stepping closer for a better look.

"I have no idea but it's beautiful" Kate smiled.

* * *

At the Cafe later that day Jack was helping Abigail paint the dining room area.

"Thank you for helping, the girls were just here for lunch but they had to hurry back to school. It's such a busy week with the play and moving and trying to open up" Abigail thanked him again.

"Oh it's mostly selfish on my part, the sooner you open the sooner I get to eat here"

"And the sooner I can start cooking for hungry minors" Abigail smiled watching him for a minute.

"You seem like a natural with a pain brush" She said

"Well I like painting.. walls" Jack added quickly.

"Perhaps you might consider painting a mural on one" Abigail said and Jack felt her looking at him as he focused on the wall.

"You know a nice view of Coal Valley, perhaps some mountains." Abigail went on remembering how Elizabeth had gone on and on at lunch about the mysterious backdrop that had appeared that morning.

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" Jack asked turning to her. Abigail gave him a look before turning back to her wall.

"Noah painted the old Founders Day back drop. You know it takes a special person to see things from an artist perspective." Abigail said knowingly.

"I wouldn't know" Jack said.

"Wouldn't you?" Abigail asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I am just a simple wall painter Ma'am" Jack said looking away from her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Elizabeth" Abigail smiled at him as Jack just sighed.

* * *

Saturday night much to Elizabeth's delight and relief the play went off without a hitch. The older children all remembered their lines, the younger children did almost as well there were some mistakes but it was expected and everyone laughed them off. Kate helped out back stage keeping the younger ones quiet as the handed out props to the older ones. At the end everyone chapped and cheered as all the children bowed then quickly grabbed Elizabeth's hand rushing her out in front of the back drop proud of the teacher. Elizabeth smiled as she looked out over the people her eyes landing on Jack standing in the back grinning at her.

* * *

Monday morning Kate quickly washed the dishes as Abigail and Elizabeth set all the tables in the dinning room of the cafe.

"I think it's ready" Elizabeth sighed looking over the beautiful room as Kate hurried in and Abigail straightened a fork.

"Alright, let's do it" Abigail sighed looking proud and nervous.

"No Abigail, you do it" Kate said. Abigail smiled going to the front door and flipping the hanging sign from closed to open.

"Girls, we run a cafe" Abigail whispered.

"Yayy!" Kate cheered as Elizabeth smiled hugging her friend.

* * *

At school The children were putting everything away from the play.

"Put the costumes in this trunk, try to keep them together, Rosalie put the props in this box please. Katie and Gabe can you roll up the back drop so we can save it" Elizabeth asked. Kate and Gabe nodded starting to roll it until Gabe stopped

"Hey Kate, look at this." Gabe said

"What?" Kate asked looking to the spot on it Gabe was pointing to. She squinted trying to see it clearer.

"Hold on" She jumped up grabbing Elizabeth's magnifier glass from her desk and putting it by the place Gabe was pointing. It was small, hidden unless you looked close, but there were clearly two people standing by the lake. A man wearing a red serge jacket and a women with long brown hair down her back, they were kissing.

"Oh my gosh!" Kate giggled as Gabe laughed.

"Laura come here" Kate called as Laura hurried over and Kate showed her.

"What are you three looking at?" Elizabeth asked making her way over with a smile at the children laughing.

"See for yourself" Kate said holding the glass for Elizabeth to see, she glanced at it and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Did any of you know about this?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"Why would we know about it? We don't even know who did the back drop." Gabe said.

"It sure does look a lot like you and Jack though" Kate said as the three kids laughed.

"No it doesn't Kathryn, it doesn't at all" Elizabeth said with a frown.

"Lips are sealed Miss Thatcher" Gabe smiled standing up.

"You should probably find out who painted the back drop" Kate said giggling as Elizabeth took another look.

* * *

"I need to talk to Jack, you go help Abigail, I'm sure she had a long day." Elizabeth said as they walked home that afternoon.

"Ok" Kate smiled knowingly heading across the street as Elizabeth hurried into Jack's office.

"Jack! Are you aware the someone painted a tiny likeness of us on the back drop from the founders day play?" Elizabeth asked so quickly Jack got to his feet.

"Likeness?" Jack asked leaning against his desk.

"Yes, its hidden in there like a little stick of dynamite waiting to go off and some of the children found it." Elizabeth said she was speaking so seriously Jack was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"What are we doing in the painting?" Jack asked.

"I.. I can't really say. We're… we're kissing" Elizabeth said color raising in her cheeks.

"We're kissing?" Jack asked widening his eyes. She nodded.

"Well that is completely inappropriate, who would paint such a thing?" Jack asked picking up his hat from his deck.

"You know I think I should launch an investigation, interrogate some of your students until we get to the bottom of this" Jack said firmly as Elizabeth's cheeks still brightened in their pink color. Jack put his arm on her back gently leading her over to the door.

"But on second thought, both of our reputations are on the line here" Elizabeth said, sure she didn't want Jack asking questions so more people would find out.

"That is a good point, but I promise I will figure this out" Jack said.

"Oh, I am glad your on the… case" Elizabeth said putting her hand on his chest to thank him losing her breath a little when she felt the muscle under his shirt. Rip barked in the corner startling them both.

"I'm going to go" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Have a good day" Jack called after her as she hurried out and Rip basked again. Jack hurried over to his desk quickly sweeping some paints and brush into his drawer and closing it.

"Our little secret boy" Jack said to Rip who barked again.


	7. Julie comes to town

"You should all be very proud of these tests. You worked very hard and it showed." Elizabeth said as she handed out the spelling tests at the end of the day.

"Are we starting the new science unit tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"We are, as a reward for these wonderful tests we are going to be spending part of our day outside, we are going to start the study of insects." Elizabeth said as everyone cheered.

"Alright, but that's it for today, class is dismissed." She smiled as the children started to get up picking up their things.

"Don't forget your lunch pails!" Elizabeth called. As everyone was running for the door. As the last child went out Jack walked in.

"Hi Jack" Kate smiled at him

"Good afternoon constable" Elizabeth said as he took off his hat walking up to her.

"Actually I'm here on unofficial business" Jack said.

"Oh I see" Elizabeth smiled

"I came to ask for your hand" Jack said seriously. Kate froze in her spot and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"What?" She whispered.

"Your hand, may I have it?" Jack asked. Elizabeth quickly composed herself as Kate shook her head gathering her books trying not to pay attention. She reached out her hand gently as Jack took it in his larger one.

"Miss Elizabeth Thatcher I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me for supper Saturday night" Jack said.

"Why are you being so formal?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Well If you remember my last attempt at inviting you to supper did not go well. This time I want to be very clear that my invitation does not require you to cook" Jack said

"I appreciate your lovely invitation and, I accept" Elizabeth said somehow unable to tear her eyes away from Jack's which were looking at her with a lovely twinkle.

"Ok" Jack smiled and they both laughed a little nervously.

"Is that all?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uhh yeah" Jack grinned.

"Then may I have my hand back?" Elizabeth asked smiling as Jack dropped her hand with a laugh forgetting he was holding it.

"I will assume this dinner does not involve a possible courtship, you have made it very clear that mountie don't have wives. If they wanted you to have a wife they would have issued you one." Elizabeth said her face becoming serious.

"Did I say that?" Jack asked.

"Mmhhmm, several times" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him.

"That does sound like something I would say" Jack nodded.

"So I will see you Saturday night for supper." Elizabeth said holding out her hand for a hand shake. Jack took it beginning to shake it.

"Yes, see you Saturday night, and Elizabeth, please do consider this an act of courtship" Jack said gently pulling her hand up to his lips and pressing a light kiss on the back of it. He put it down giving her his classic sideways grin before walking to the door. She turned watching him leave finding herself breathless.

"Elizabeth!" Kate cried when the door closed behind Jack. Elizabeth almost jumped out of her skin, she forgot Kate was still there.

"Kathryn it is wrong to eavesdrop" She said firmly trying to hide her smile.

"Oh come on! How was I supposed to know he was going to ask you on a date!" Kate cried following Elizabeth as she walked to her desk trying to compose herself.

"I suppose it is a date isn't it?" Elizabeth asked her voice nervous as she rung her hands.

"Elizabeth, he really likes you." Kate said gently.

"Get your things" Elizabeth smiled blushing a little as they gathered their books.

"I think you should wear your white dress the one with the pink lace Grandmother got you in England." Kate said following Elizabeth out.

"Oh are you going to talk about this all week?" Elizabeth pretended to be annoyed

"But of course" Kate giggle as they closed the salon doors. They both looked up to see Jack talking to another Mountie who had just gotten off the stage. They looked down the road and a flash or red hair in the afternoon sun caught Elizabeth's eye. There atop a horse rode her favorite cousin in all her gorgeous gown and feathered hat glory.

"Ahhhh Julie!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Julie!" Kate cried both girls yelling and laughing as they raced past Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth cried so happy to see her.

"Well You didn't think I would let my two favorite cousins have all the fun in the wild west did you?" Julie asked slipping from the house as Elizabeth pulled her into a hug.

"Did you come by yourself?" Kate asked.

"Of course not, Father got me my own personal mountie." Julie smiled nodding over Elizabeth's shoulder where Jack and the other Mountie were watching them.

"But I am much more interested in meeting your man in red serge" Julie said looking Jack over from their distance.

"Oh you should be!" Kate grinned giving her older cousin a hug. Julie was only three years younger then Elizabeth but she sometimes acted more closer in age to Kate. Elizabeth assumed it was because Julie never had the responsibility she did growing up, she was free to live her life of high society with nothing to do but her hair and make up every morning. After Elizabeth's father had died, Julie's father, the younger of the two brothers had taken over all her fathers accounts in the family business. Julie had grown up summering in the cottage and spending holidays with them. They were very close and Elizabeth and Kate wrote to her almost every week.

"Come on" Elizabeth smiled grabbing Julie's hand as Kate grabbed the reigns of the house and they started walking towards Jack.

"Oh look out for the.. Elizabeth started but it was to late as Julie stepped in horse poop right in the middle of the road covering her clean white boot.

"That didn't happen" Julie whispered.

"Welcome to the wild west" Kate smiled as they walked up to Jack. Julie dropped Elizabeth's hand walking up to him ever the most bold of the three of them.

"Hi, I'm Julie Thatcher, Elizabeth and Kate's cousin." She said offering Jack her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jack smiled giving her a nod before making eye contact with Elizabeth over her shoulder. Elizabeth smiled watching him.

* * *

"Here we are, it's not much I am afraid" Abigail sighed dragging the extra mattress into the room and placing it on the floor.

"Oh it's fine Mrs Stanton" Julie said as Kate came in with blankets and pillows.

"Please, call me Abigail, how long did you say you were staying?" Abigail asked looking at Julie's big trunk full of more clothes then she had ever owned.

"Oh don't be alarmed, for Julie this is hardly a weeks worth of clothes" Elizabeth said with a sigh admiring a dress she picked up to hang.

"Oh look at the lace!" Kate sighed as Elizabeth held it up to show her.

"Well you never know what occasion an outfit may call for" Julie shrugged. Kate looked down at her own plain dress biting her lip.

"I do apologize for no warning of my visit, I wanted to surprise my favorite cousins" Julie said.

"Something she has been doing since the day she was born." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well It's no trouble at all, we love to have you" Abigail said with a smile

"I love your home. It's so, rustic." Julie said looking around. Kate felt her mouth drop as Elizabeth turned wide eyed.

"I think what Julie meant to say was…"

"It's ok Elizabeth, rustic works perfect fine for me" The always graceful Abigail said with a smile as she left the room.

"So when are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Julie asked turning to Elizabeth as Kate opened yet another trunk gasping at the shoes.

"Pardon me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Between you and that lovely mountie?"

"You must mean Jack and we are just friends."

"Stop! I saw how you were looking at him. Does he feel the same about you?" Julie asked.

"Who says how I am feeling?" Elizabeth asked making eye contact with Kate silently telling her to keep quiet.

"Please! It's as if there is gravity between you, like the earth pulling on the moon" Julie said sinking onto the bed dramaticaly.

"Oh there's something alright" Kate agreed taking her dirty look from Elizabeth with a giggle.

"Your being dramatic there is no gravity" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Fine, but since when do we keep secrets from each other?" Julie asked pouting her lower lip. Elizabeth turned back to her with a guilty sigh.

"If you must know he asked me to dinner this Saturday night and I accepted. It's his first clear expression if interest." Elizabeth said.

"Oh I knew it!" Julie cried throwing her arms up. Kate laughed again shaking her head.

"this is like something right out of a romance novel, a beautiful, venerable young teacher comes to a coal town and something is awaked in her by a handsome man of the law in a red serge jacket" Julie said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Julie!" Elizabeth cried covering Kate's ears.

"Must you be so inappropriate?" Elizabeth asked.

"So where is he taking you? On a horse drawn carriage ride? It should be white like Cinderella" Julie said waving Elizabeth off.

"This is not a fairy tale, I am not a princess" Elizabeth shook her head opening a box and pulling out a diamond necklace Julie had brought.

"Your pretty enough to be a princess" Kate said holding the necklace up against Elizabeth hoping Julie wasn't making her feel to bad.

"Then to a fancy French restaurant?" Julie asked.

"We don't have those" Kate shook her head.

"He's probably just taking me to the saloon" Elizabeth said easily.

"You mean that dusty old hole you teach in?" Julie asked horrified.

"It's the thought that counts!" Elizabeth said firmly.

"And more important there will be no meddling in my love life understood?" Elizabeth said.

"Me meddle? I never meddle!" Julie cried innocently as Elizabeth crossed her arms giving her a look.

"I don't meddle, I invest emotionally into your well being." Julie said getting to her feet.

"When my favorite older cousin tells me she's in love.." Julie went on.

"Love! I said nothing about love! When I said love life I meant friendly conversation between a man and women." Elizabeth said quickly. Kate bit back her smile, Elizabeth clearly did have feelings for Jack and letting Julie work her up like this was not helping her case.

"Well, whatever you say" Julie gave Elizabeth a little smile before raising her eyebrows and turning to hang another dress.

* * *

Julie joined them in class the next morning feathered hat perched on her head as she sat next to Kate.

"Oh Katie your beautiful hair, why must you tie it back so?" Julie sighed running her fingers over Kate's long braid as Elizabeth was teaching.

"I wear it down sometimes, it gets in my way" Kate whispered.

"Oh your hair is up, Elizabeth's is down, I mean goodness look at your clothes" Julie said glancing at Elizabeth in her plain pink shirt and white skirt.

"Its what we wear here. All our other dresses got dirty so quickly, they don't wash well and all the skirts and layers made it to hard to do anything." Kate said fingering the hem of her dress sown by Abigail, at least Elizabeth's clothing was still all store bought.

"But you have such pretty dresses packed away in trunks."

"They are for Sundays" Kate shrugged.

"Well at least tell me Elizabeth will be wearing one on her date with Jack" Julie said.

"Whatever Elizabeth chooses to wear she will be the most beautiful and Jack will love it." Kate said feeling the need to defend her sister.

"I can't imagine her courting in a dress like this" Julie shook her head.

"Jack is different from the men in Hamilton Julie. He cares about more then just the way Elizabeth looks." Kate whispered as Elizabeth turned giving them both a look.

"Problem ladies?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, sorry" Kate shook her head.

"As I was saying, our study of insects starts next week, we are going to be going outside and turning over rocks and looking under leaves and in the grass to see what we can find" Elizabeth said walking up and down the room speaking.

"Miss Thatcher will we be able to catch them?" Rosalie asked.

"Well that's part of what we will be studying, when we find something we can look up if it is safe to touch or not, see what we can find out. We want to make sure we put everything back where we found it because insects are very important to our.. what's the word of the day?"

"Ecosystem" many children cried.

"That's right" Elizabeth smiled.

"What your dear Miss Thatcher means when she says we, is you children of course. I will have you know your dear teacher is deathly afraid of bugs" Julie spoke up making everyone laugh

"Actually we will all be looking together, even me." Elizabeth said shooting Julie a look.

"Well I look forward to seeing that, she's mortified I tell you" Julie said making the children laugh again as Elizabeth forced a smile onto her face.

* * *

Elizabeth descended the stairs Saturday night wearing her all white gown. She had left her hair long down her back but tucked the side of it behind her ear with a white flower clip. She wore her best shoes and was sure she wouldn't be able to eat a thing all night with the butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh, you look beautiful" Julie breathed rushing to her side.

"What smells so good?" Elizabeth asked taking a deep breath of something heavenly cooking.

"Oh Abigail is just trying out something new" Julie shrugged.

"Where's Kate?" Elizabeth looked around surprised her sister wasn't here waiting for her.

"Oh she just went to pick up something for Abigail at the shop, don't worry I'll watch her tonight" Julie said as there was a knock on the door.

"That must be him." Elizabeth whispered.

"I'll get it" Julie grinned.

"Why am I so nervous?" Elizabeth said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Your supposed to be."

"But you never get like this"

"I have had more suiters then you." Julie said with a smile before opening the door. Jack stepped in and Elizabeth lost her breath, he was wearing a suite and tie looking so handsome as he gave her a smile.

"Jack Thornton you look…" Elizabeth whispered losing her words.

"So do you" Jack smiled stepping closer to her.

"I brought this for you" He held up a little flower pin.

"It's beautiful" Elizabeth whispered.

"May I?"

"Of course" She nodded and he reached up gently pushing her hair behind her shoulder as he pinned it gently to her dress and Elizabeth had to force herself to remember to breath as his fingers skimmed her neck.

"Ready?" Jack offered her his arm and she took it with a smile to Julie as they walked out the back door onto the porch. They walked the distance of the porch and Elizabeth stepped down the first step when Jack took her hand stopping her.

"Not that way." He said gently.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked as he gently pulled her back up the step opening the building's front door into the cafe. The tables were pushed to the side just one sat in the middle with two chairs. The room was lit with candle light making it glow. Abigail, Kate, Julie and Laura stood by the curtain to the kitchen grinning.

"I thought you were taking me to the saloon." Elizabeth whispered.

"I thought this was a little more appropriate" Jack smiled.

"Welcome to Abigail's Cafe" Laura smiled reaching to take Jack's coat and Elizabeth's shawl.

"This way please" Kate smiled leading them over to the table in the middle. Elizabeth glanced at Abigail who gave her a smile and a wink.

Jack pulled out Elizabeth's chair allowing her to sit before sitting across from her. Abigail ushered Julie back into the kitchen with her as Kate and Laura set out a plate of food in front of both of them.

"How long have you been planning this?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's a secret" Jack said with a twinkle in his eye meeting Kate's smiled as Elizabeth laughed. Kate and Laura hurried back into the kitchen after serving them and Elizabeth didn't think she had ever been alone with Jack for so long. To her delight her nerves soon left her and the conversation flowed easily and light. When they were done eating Kate and Laura hurried back out clearing their plates while Julie hurried to turn on the victrola and music filled the room. Jack nodded his thanks and stood up offering Elizabeth his hand. She took it and stood up glancing back as Julie hurried the girls back into the kitchen closing the curtain behind them.

Elizabeth easily fell into Jack's arms as his hand when to her back the other holding her arm out as they began to sway.

"I have to admit I never pegged you for such a romantic" Elizabeth said softly.

"Well I had some help" Jack said.

"So do you normally wooh your other women like this?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"Sadly I have not had much time to wooh many women." Jack said.

"You much think me naive" Elizabeth laughed a little.

"No it's true, sadly the life of a mountie does not leave much time for courting women, I feel somewhat lacking in the area if I am being honest" Jack said softly still swaying her to the music.

"I see" Elizabeth couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"I feel my efforts tonight pale in comparison to the legions of suiters you much have back home." Jack said. Elizabeth giggled.

"Legions, far from it perhaps" She repeated .

"Then I feel really lucky." Jack said and she realized she was getting closer and closer to him with each step. Oh curse Julie and her gravity talk!

"Elizabeth I…I feel.." Jack started his face just inches from her's.

"You dance beautifully." Elizabeth said quickly nervousness taking over her again.

"Thank you" Jack whispered, they had stopped dancing now but still holding each other.

"I am glad you asked me out to dinner." Elizabeth said softly.

"Me too" Jack smiled and they started dancing again.

* * *

Elizabeth climbed the stairs that night with a smile on her face entering her room. Julie was reading on her mattress on the floor and Kate lay in their bed in her classic pretending to sleep position.

"I know your not asleep" Elizabeth chucked as Kate's eyes popped open and she sat up as Elizabeth sank on the bed next to her and Julie jumped up to sit with them.

"You have to tell us everything." Julie said as Kate nodded.

"It was the most enchanting evening of my life." Elizabeth breathed. Julie clapped her hands and Kate let out a little squeal.

"It was beyond anything I could ever dear to dream, it was like, something out of a…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Romance novel" Kate offered gently.

"Yes, but I have never read anything quite so romantic" Elizabeth said shaking her head as if she was still in disbelief. Kate grinned as Julie grabbed her hand.

"So what will the next chapter bring?" Julie asked Elizabeth had a far off look in her eye.

"I don't know, but it sure feels like something changed tonight, like we are swimming in much different waters." Elizabeth sighed.

"Skinny dipping if that" Julie said.

"Julie!" Elizabeth cried but this time she was giggling with Kate and Julie not reprimanding them.

"Speaking metaphorically of course" Julie said.

"So when are you going to see him again?" Kate asked.

"He want to take me on a ride to his favorite spot, he says he has something to discuss with me." Elizabeth smiled.

"An engagement!?" Julie cried.

"What!" Kate asked her eyes wide.

"No! It's much to early for that" Elizabeth said.

"Isn't it?" She whispered turning back to Julie.

"Love at first sight often leads to short courtships." Julie said. Elizabeth covered her mouth as she giggled and Julie squealed again.

"this is so exciting!" Julie cried.

"Tell it again" Kate asked.

"No it's way past bedtime" Elizabeth cried

"Oh please" Julie begged.

"Alright alright!" Elizabeth laughed as they gathered around her and she started the night from the beginning.

* * *

"Good Morning Jack" Abigail smiled at him as he came into the busy cafe the next morning.

"Morning Abigail, I just wanted to come by and thank you for the wonderful dinner last night" Jack said following her into the kitchen as she put some dishes down.

"Oh it was my pleasure, I trust you have a lovely evening?"

"Very much so." Jack nodded.

"Ohh good, the girls are all still sleeping, they were giggling late into the night." Abigail smiled turning to the stove.

"Can I trust you to be discrete?" Jack asked. Abigail looked up from her cooking meeting his eyes.

"Of course, what is it?" She asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"I haven't told Elizabeth this yet, but I received some news. The Mountie who came in with Julie, he brought my orders from headquarters. I received a new post, a post I always dreamed of." Jack said.

"Your leaving Coal Valley?" Abigail asked her eyes widening in shock.

"I have orders I need to listen to, I wouldn't be gone permanently but.." Jack trailed off.

"But you can't be sure things will be the same when you return" Abigail finished. They were both thinking of Elizabeth as Jack nodded.

"Jack you have to tell her" Abigail said firmly.

"I know" Jack nodded, Abigail could see how much he was dreading this in his eyes. After the night he and Elizabeth had just had Abigail knew this would be awful, for both of them.

* * *

"Oh goodness me feet are freezing, can we go back to the classroom?" Julie asked following Elizabeth through the woods Monday morning as they children ran around them.

"You were the one who wanted to come" Elizabeth chuckled.

"You could have picked a more suitable lesson."

"And you could have picked a more suitable pair of shoes" Elizabeth said

"Oh goodness Kate is holding a bug! Oh Elizabeth if Grandmother could see her she would fall down dead!" Julie cried as Kate proudly held up a lady bug to show Laura and Anna.

"It's part of the lesson Julie" Elizabeth said also a little proud of her sister as Jack and Patrick, the mountie escorting Julie road up.

"Oh Constable Thornton what a coincidence." Julie beamed.

"Hello" Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh Constable would you mind terribly escorting me back to town? It seems I do not have the appropriate foot wear and I am annoying my dear cousin here" Julie said turning to Patrick.

"Of course Miss" Patrick nodded as he and Julie walked back and Jack dismounted Sergeant walking up to Elizabeth

"Julie's right I'm not here by coincidence, there is something I still need to talk to you about." Jack said before Elizabeth could answer Gabe called her and came running over.

"Look at this slimy bug I found under the rock! What is it?" Gabe asked holding his hand out.

"Oh Gabe! Just give me a moment please!" Elizabeth cried stepping away from his clasping her hands to her chest away from the ugly gray bug on Gabe's hand

"Ok" Gabe nodded running back to the other kids.

"What was it you wanted to talk about" Elizabeth smiled turning back to Jack.

"I will let you get back to your slimy bug, there will be plenty of time for us to talk on our picnic, how about tomorrow? After school?" Jack asked.

"I'll pack the food" Elizabeth smiled.

"Wonderful" Jack nodded as Elizabeth turned away.

"Ohh Gabe!" She shrieked as Gabe held the bug inched from her face.

"What is it Miss Thatcher?" Gabe asked

"Oh, oh dear, just fetch the book" Elizabeth pointed to the baskets of books she had brought as Gabe went running off.

* * *

"I'm surprised Julie didn't show up for school today" Elizabeth said as Kate washed the black board.

"She has hardly been around since yesterday morning" Kate agreed.

"Maybe the bugs scared her off" Elizabeth smiled.

"Arn't you having a picnic with Jack?" Kate asked.

"I am, that must be him" Elizabeth smiled as there was a knock on the saloon door and Jack came in.

"Hello" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Good Afternoon, hi Kate" Jack smiled at her.

"Hi Jack" Kate smiled at him as Elizabeth picked up the basket of food Abigail had made.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Kate after that go right home alright" Elizabeth asked.

"Alright, have fun" Kate nodded.

"By little shadow" Jack smiled as he lead Elizabeth out.

* * *

"I can see why you wanted to bring a camera. It's beautiful up here" Elizabeth sighed looking out over the view of the the spot Jack had brought her too.

"Yes it is." Jack said from behind her making her turn when he sounded like he was implying more then just the view.

"The issue one of these for investigative purposes, I didn't have much chance to use it here, until now" Jack said pressing the button and taking a picture of Elizabeth making her laugh.

"That's not fair, why don't we take one of the both of us" Elizabeth offered.

"Ok, come here" Jack said standing in front of the camera and holding his arm out. She stepped into it and he easily put it around her.

"Smile" Jack said.

"I haven't stopped since our supper." Elizabeth whispered as their eyes met for a second.

"Ok, one two three" Jack counted and clicked the shutter taking a picture of them both. Jack sighed walking up and putting the large camera away before turning back to Elizabeth who was still smiling watching him, his stomach was full of dread.

"Elizabeth I need to talk to you about something, as you may recall when I first got to Coal Valley I was…unhappy with my posting" Jack said.

"You were furious" Elizabeth laughed remembering that time not all that long ago.

"I put in a transfer request to Cape Fullerton" Jack went on.

"You wanted to be where the action was, and you were right to be upset, it was your dream." Elizabeth agreed.

"I couldn't see my purpose here" Jack said.

"Are you saying that has changed? Have you found a new purpose?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"It appears my request has been granted" Jack said gently.

"You have new orders?" Elizabeth asked her face dropping and it physically hurt Jack to see how much he had upset her.

"I'm so sorry" Jack said.

"I… I should go, Kate is waiting for me, I promised to be home for supper" Elizabeth said the moment between them suddenly gone as she gathered the picnic basked.

"Elizabeth wait." Jack said.

"No, it's ok Jack, this is your dream" Elizabeth said before turning and walking back to town.

* * *

Julie was no where to be found again that evening but it was for the best. Elizabeth sat Kate down after supper and told her Jack's news.

"He's leaving?" Kate whispered.

"Yes, he has to. He's a mountie and he has orders." Elizabeth nodded.

"But can't you beg him not to go? Can't he ask to change his mind?" Kate asked.

"It doesn't work that way sweetie" Elizabeth said. She wanted to be just as angry and upset as Kate but she felt she had no right.

"It's not fair, after the dinner you…" she trailed off.

"I know" Elizabeth nodded biting her lip. Kate stood up wrapping her arms around her older sister tightly knowing how bothered Elizabeth was.

"I'm sorry" Kate whispered.

"Thank you, I am sorry to. I know you and Jack are close" Elizabeth sighed.

"Are you sad?" Kate asked.

"I am a little disappointed" Elizabeth tried to put on a brave face.

"Me too" Kate nodded.

"But we wish Jack well, and we pray he is safe and you can write him letters, I am sure he would love that. And why knows, maybe he will be back one day" Elizabeth forced a smile, Abigail watched them from where she was cooking by the stove.

"What about you?" Kate asked.

"What about me? Nothing has chanced right? We had a lovely evening but… it was one night Kate. I am still me, you are still you and that's all that matters to me." Elizabeth said.

"Ok" Kate nodded.

"Why don't you go up to bed, I will be up shortly, Julie should be home soon"

"Ok, Good night" Kate whispered giving Elizabeth a hug.

"Good night" Kate went over to Abigail.

"You'll talk to her?" Kate whispered. Abigail smiled, Elizabeth may still treat Kate as a child but she was wise beyond her years.

"I will sweetie, good night" Abigail gave her a hug before Kate climbed the stairs.

"So how do you really feel?" Abigail asked joining Elizabeth at the table with a cup of tea for both of them.

"It's my fault, he told me from the beginning, I always knew he was leaving, it was just a matter of when he would be transferred." Elizabeth sighed.

"I have to believe he was not expecting this transfer to come. He would never ask you out or pursue you if…"

"I was a diversion, something to keep him busy until he left. I am just sorry I let myself, and Kate get attached" Elizabeth shrugged cutting Abigail off.

"Your correct in thinking he had no plans to stay, or to fall in love. But I believe he did" Abigail said firmly as Elizabeth looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"If he leaves he could be hurt, or killed, or meet someone else. I might never see him again." Elizabeth whispered worry filling her face.

"If you to are meant to be together, then nothing will stand in your way" Abigail said taking Elizabeth's hand in her's and giving it a squeeze.

* * *

"Good Afternoon Kate" Jack called as Kate walked by him sitting on the steps of his office the next afternoon after school. Kate stomped by him not glancing in his direction.

"Hey Kate" Jack called as she frowned clearly hearing him and he jumped from the porch falling into step beside her.

"You mad at me?" Jack asked.

"Of course I am mad at you! Your leaving, how could you do that to her!" Kate yelled taking Jack back a bit.

"Look I didn't know…"

"You took her breath away the other night Jack. She didn't have suiters in Hamilton, she was always so focused on school and me. She didn't trust anyone, she's been so hurt her whole life she never let herself got attached to anyone except me after mother and father died. She's always afraid of losing someone. And then we came here and you were kind and gentle and you made her laugh, and you made her get attached." Kate said. She couldn't believe the tone in her own voice, she had never spoken to an adult in such a way in her whole life.

"You have to believe I don't want to leave her like this" Jack said.

"I do, I do believe you, because I know how much work you put into making everything perfect for her Saturday night. And it was Jack, it was so perfect and she was so happy. You were so happy, that's why I don't understand why you are leaving." Kate said watching Jack closely.

"When did you get to be so grown up?" Jack asked her tugging on her braid.

"I'm almost twelve now, I know about love"

"Oh you do? What do you know about it?" Jack asked.

"I know that you only cry in a saloon school house when you have had your heart broken" Kate said turning and walking away from him. Jack repeated what she had said again and suddenly took of running for the saloon bursting through there door as Elizabeth started up from her chair where her head had been buried in her hands tears still wet on her cheeks.

"Jack" She whispered as he strode over to her

"I'm not going to do it, I am not leaving Coal Valley" Jack said firmly standing in front of her.

"But, but Patrick is already here. Their not going to station two mounties in this tiny town."

"I don't know what they are going to do but I am going to put in an appeal to stay" Jack said

"But that could mean…" Elizabeth started but Jack cut her off pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down.

"Elizabeth I know what the risks are with my superiors, and I am willing to take them for you" Jack said. A smile spread across Elizabeth's face and they both laughed a minute before the smile disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"What?" Jack asked searching her face.

"Jack, I can't let you do that."

"No, this is what I want" Jack insisted.

"But I can't be the person who keeps you from following your dreams. I can't, you would only end up resenting me" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Elizabeth that is not true." Jack said.

"You may not think so now, but you will. The same way I could never forgive Grandmother if she kept me from coming out west and following my dreams. Jack, I am so sorry but you have to do this" Elizabeth whispered reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand as he looked down unable to meet her eyes.

"You have to go, I know it in my heart, and so do you." Elizabeth said gently. Jack looked up at her now both of their sad eyes meeting nothing left to say.

* * *

The next afternoon was rainy as Kate sat on the porch steps watching across the road as Jack sat on top of Sergeant talking to Patrick, the new constable of the town. Elizabeth stood inside the window with Abigail as they watched. Jack gave a nod and nudged Sergeant down the road stopping in front of Kate.

"Still mad at me?" Jack asked gently.

"No, I think your both just nuts." Kate shrugged making Jack smirk.

"You know Rip would really love if you would go and visit him, he's no good at fetch but he likes to go for walks to the pond."

"I'll keep him company" Kate nodded

"You keep an eye on things for me around here? You can write to me anytime." Jack said.

"I will" Kate nodded.

"Take good care of her alright little shadow?"

"I always do" Kate sighed. Jack gave her a nod and nudged Sergeant down the road as Kate watched him leave, unsure of if she would ever truly see him again. In the window Elizabeth watched him ride away clutching her handkerchief to her as Abigail wrapped an arm around her.

"It will be alright." Abigail said gently.

"Of course, I was fine before him, I will be now" Elizabeth nodded as Kate came in giving her a hug. Abigail moved to start on the dishes and the girls silently helped her until there was a bang at the door.

"Abigail! Elizabeth!" Julie's voice called.

"What in the world" Abigail cried opening the door.

"Julie!" She cried rushing out to the porch to where Julie was holding a man up who looked like he was badly hurt.

"Kate run for the doctor, Elizabeth let's get him upstairs" Abigail said as they moved quickly.

* * *

thirty minutes later Elizabeth stood in Abigail's bedroom as the man Julie had brought in lay on the bed and the doctor closed his bag.

"It will be touch and go for a while, he has sepsis"

"From the bullet?" Abigail asked.

"Yes"

"He was shot?" Kate asked her eyes wide.

"Katie go wait downstairs" Elizabeth shooed her out.

"I will be back in the morning to see how he is doing, if he gets worse in the night come for me."

"Of course thank you" Abigail said said as the town doctor followed Kate down the stairs.

"This is not adding up, where is this hunting partner of his?" Elizabeth asked turning to Julie not believing the story her cousin had given her.

"Well I don't know, I found him in the forest, I barely got his name out of him" Julie shrugged.

"But he was able to tell you he was hurt in a hunting accident?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, that is all he said. You don't believe me?" Julie asked as Elizabeth continued to look at her.

"Well you have to admit something doesn't seem right about this man" Abigail said leaving the room to go downstairs.

"I hope he doesn't turn out to be trouble, need I remind you that this is a house of only women and a child you brought a strange man into." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Jack will save us, he's the hero of this story" Julie said giving her a little smile.

"It's not a story! It's real life! It's real life with consequences and heart break" Elizabeth said covering her mouth as she started to cry.

"What is it cousin?" Julie asked reaching out to Elizabeth.

"Jack's gone, he took a new post he left this afternoon" Elizabeth was crying as Julie pulled her into a hug.

"Oh no" Julie whispered as Elizabeth cried on her shoulder.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Abigail asked walking up to Elizabeth the next day as she watched the younger children playing tag at recess.

"I'm wonderful" Elizabeth said forcing a smile.

"We both know that's not true, but you did the right thing by telling him to follow his dream." Abigail said gently.

"I know your right it just feels…." Elizabeth trailed off not able to put it into words.

"I know" Abigail said gently reaching out to rub her arm where they both looked across the street and Julie was helping Nate, the man she had found in the woods walk across the porch now that he was feeling better.

"I am concerned about that man your sister found in the woods" Abigail said.

"I am worried too" Elizabeth nodded. Poor Abigail had to spend the night on the couch with the sick man in her bed. Elizabeth had kept Kate far from him and had locked their bedroom door that night with a chair to keep anyone from coming in.

"She knows nothing about him and she has taken such a personal interest." Elizabeth sighed.

"I asked the new Constable to pay him a visit" Abigail said.

"Is Constable O'riley worried he is dangerous?" Elizabeth asked turning to Abigail quickly.

"Oh I'm not saying that, I just want to send a message loud and clear that we intend to keep our town safe" Abigail said gently.

"I am afraid Julie sees all of life as a romance novel" Elizabeth sighed turning back to her cousin.

"She's young, she will learn. How did you to grow up in the same family and become so..different?" Abigail asked.

"My father was the oldest, he had the responsibility to the family company when grandfather died. Uncle, Julie's father was always a bit more laid back. Then when Mother and then Father died I had to grow up, care for Kate and figure out what I was going to do with my life, I knew I couldn't just go off and get married and leave her at Grandmothers on her own. I needed to be able to stand on my two feet for both of us. I was eleven years old making adult decisions and caring for a toddler while Julie was still playing dress up and having tea parties." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well I for one and proud of the choices you made, you haven't had it easy but you, Elizabeth Thatcher are one fine lady" Abigail gave her a smile that Elizabeth returned for the first time since Jack had left.

* * *

Kate sat in the saloon with Elizabeth the next afternoon after school. Julie being here reminded both girls that they were not paying attention to other lessons the children in Hope Valley didn't need.

"Go over your poetry while I correct the math tests then we can go home" Elizabeth said as Rip let out a whine from where he sat looking out the window. He had taken to hanging around the girls now that Jack was gone. He spent most of his time in the schoolhouse and followed them home to sleep on Abigail's back porch at night. The fact that she made him two hot meals a day didn't hurt either.

"Rip is sad" Kate sighed looking at the old hound dog.

"Jack didn't leave you, he left to follow his dream. He wants to chase pirate and round up bad guys and make the world a safer place. It's noble work and I for one am proud to know him, if it's meant to be he will come back to us" Elizabeth told Rip with a sigh. Rip whined again curling up into a ball.

"Stop Rip, missing him so much is just selfish" Elizabeth said turning back to her papers. Rip let out a sigh again raising his eyebrows at her.

"Look at me, I'm talking to a mutt" Elizabeth sighed.

"It's ok to be proud of Jack and miss him at the same time." Kate said softly.

"I suppose its inescapable." Elizabeth nodded.

"I still think Jack will be back."

"Now your just sounding like Julie." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at her sister.

"Hope is not a sin" Kate shot back.

"No, but it can sure be painful" Elizabeth sighed and they both turned as Julie walked up to them.

"Elizabeth, you work to much." Julie said sinking into the chair next to them and reaching to drink from Elizabeth's tea cup.

"I am a teacher Julie I'm just grading papers and trying to keep Kate caught up" Elizabeth sighed.

"She's trying to keep busy." Kate said as Elizabeth gave her a look.

"I saw how he looked at you, Jack will be back I am sure, the bonds of love are not easily broken." Julie said firmly as Elizabeth glanced around the saloon.

"Keep your voice down! And love, who said anything about love." Elizabeth whispered as Rip came over sitting beside Kate as she scratched his ears.

"Did you kiss him?" Julie asked. This time it was Kate's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"Of course not! I have only know him a short while and a kiss is something that comes after a courtship." Elizabeth said

"You don't need to know someone a great while to share a kiss." Julie said putting the teacup to her mouth again as Elizabeth and Kate both turned to her with smirks.

"What's going on with you?" Kate asked as Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Whatever do you mean?" Julie asked.

"Stop those games, what is it?" Elizabeth asked smiling knowing Julie could never keep a secret.

"Well, If you must know, I'm in love!" Julie giggled. Elizabeth's face fell.

"Love?" Kate asked shocked.

"Mmhhmm" Julie grinned.

"What are you talking about? You found a man in the woods and now your talking about love?" Elizabeth asked

"I know how my heart feels"

"Oh Julie" Elizabeth sighed putting her head in her hands.

"No one had ever given him a chance, I won't be another person to just turn my back on him" Julie said sounding determined making Elizabeth even more nervous about her cousins actions..

"I can't even believe what you are saying, you don't even know this man." Elizabeth told her firmly.

"You don't want me to be happy?" Julie asked looking upset at Elizabeth's firm reaction.

"Of course I want you to be happy, but this is crazy." Elizabeth said softening her tone a bit.

"Why because he's not rich and educated?" Julie asked.

"No, it has nothing to do with that, this is about a man's character." Elizabeth said.

"You always think I'm a foolish girl" Julie sighed.

"Kate, take Rip outside ok" Elizabeth asked turning to her sister.

"Ok" Kate nodded standing up and patting her leg for Rip to follow.

"Don't go far" Elizabeth called after her before turning to Julie.

"Do you remember that man I had you look into for me? Billy Hamilton?" Elizabeth asked. Julie nodded.

"Well he completely fooled me. Jack and I were at odds at the time and I thought I could have a future with him. anyway, he turned out to be a con artist who prayed on my emotions. He didn't care about me, he cared about the family fortune. And all I care about is that you don't get taken advantage of the same way I did. Not every man has good intentions Julie" Elizabeth said gently. She looked at Julie who had a worried look on her face as she pulled at her necklace.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked

"I may not have told you Nathanial's entire story." Julie whispered.

"What is it? Tell me Julie." Elizabeth said firmly.

"He wasn't hurt in a hunting accident. He is part of a gang, but he wants to turn his life around, his brother made him join it's not his fault. But he left, he said he was going to go clean himself up and then come back for me. He is turning his life around!" Julie said quickly but Elizabeth was already on her feet gathering her books and walking out as Julie chased her to the door.

"Kate, Kate come here now" Elizabeth said as Kate was playing in the street. Elizabeth grabbed her sisters hand pulling her with her down the street.

"Don't do this!" Julie cried running after them.

"We have to report him" Elizabeth said firmly.

"No we do not!" Julie cried.

"Well then I do" Elizabeth marched up to the constable office.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"It's his brothers gang he had no choice, he was orphaned when he was only five and his brother raised him and now all he wants is to become a better man and to share his life with me." Julie said ignoring Kate.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Elizabeth cried

"What kind of life would you have? That man is a criminal!" Elizabeth said pushing open the doors Julie still chasing her.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you! You don't understand the way that I do!" Julie cried following her into the empty office.

"I don't understand… Kate if I were to ever go off and join a gang don't follow me understood?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure" Kate nodded still confused.

"There, see Julie, not that hard." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"How can you do this to me?" Julie asked as Elizabeth reached for a pen and paper on the desk.

"To you! Julie, you put everyone in this town in danger, you put us in danger!" Elizabeth said writing.

"Don't be so dramatic, he's gone Elizabeth he can't hurt anyone if he's not here" Julie huffed.

"I have to write the Constable a note and then you and I are going to go have a long talk with Abigail." Elizabeth said firmly and Julie stomped her foot.

* * *

"Abigail, we need to talk to you!" Elizabeth called pushing open the back door to the closed cafe pushing Julie inside.

"What is it?" Abigail asked turning from the stove.

"Go on, tell her" Elizabeth said firmly to Julie. She closed her eyes and sighed as Julie told Abigail about Nate.

"Honestly Julie!" Elizabeth sighed when she was done.

"He was part of a gang? He was sleeping in our house!" Kate cried as Elizabeth quieted her.

"I still don't see what you are getting so upset about, he was shot because he was protecting someone else" Julie said innocently.

"That's just what he told you!" Elizabeth yelled.

"We're in trouble." Elizabeth said turning to Abigail.

"What kind of trouble?" Kate asked glancing between Abigail and Elizabeth worried.

"We need to fine the Constable" Abigail said quickly turning to the door when suddenly the cafe door burst open and three gruff men in dark clothing walked in. Elizabeth grabbed Kate shoving her behind her with trembling hands.

"Good afternoon ladies" The first man said.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, is there something we can help you with?" Abigail asked. Her voice was strong and firm, as she stepped in front of the three younger girls.

"We're looking for our friend and we were told you might know where he is"

"If you mean Nate he's already gone" Abigail said

"Oh yeah? Gone where?" He asked and then all three of them pulled out guns pointing them at the girls. Julie gasped as they put their hands up Kate still hidden behind Elizabeth's skirts. Holding her breath.

"Julie, if you know where he went you tell them this minute!" Elizabeth whispered harshly.

"He was shot and it gave him some time to think and he's not interested in a life of crime anymore, you need to let your brother be" Julie said

"No!" Kate whispered as Elizabeth wrapped a hand around her pushing her tighter to her back.

"Brother? Nate Ain't got no brother" One of the men chuckled.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Tie those two up and take them upstairs" The man who seemed to be the leader said pointing to Elizabeth and Abigail.

"Wait! No no!" Elizabeth cried backing up tripping on Kate's shoes as the other two men approached her and Abigail the leader going to grab Julie.

"Well looky here, we got us a little one!" One cried grabbing Elizabeth who couldn't hide Kate anymore.

"Perfect, take her too" The leader said as Kate tried to run but he grabbed her with one strong arm holding Kate and Julie as Elizabeth struggled.

"No!" Abigail yelled.

"You can't take her! She doesn't know anything she's a child!" Elizabeth cried still struggling.

"Yeah, and children make the best hostages" The man sneered.

"Then take me!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Well, I can't say no to three pretty ladies now can I?" He laughed as one tied up Julie and he tied up Kate who was shaking and looked like she was in shock. Abigail was tied up and lead up the stairs as the last man tied up Elizabeth.

"It's ok, its ok" Elizabeth whispered as Kate was shoved into her nearly falling to the ground, guns still pointed at them.

"Out, anyone makes a sound we shoot the little one" The leader said. Kate was silently crying trying to cling to Elizabeth with her hands tied behind her back. The town was dark and silent as the silently slipped through the back and into the woods. They felt like they had been walking for hours when they came upon a little cabin.

"Hey Nate!" One of them men called. Nate, the man who Julie had saved, came out of the cabin laughing.

"I knew you would show up" He chuckled

"We brought some friends."

"I see that, take them inside and tie them up, I buried the loot somewhere out back before I got sick" Nate called.

Kate sat back to back with Elizabeth, with Julie next to them the three of them tied up as the men sat around the table counting the money they had dug up from the back.

"Nate I don't understand." Julie said.

"Julie do not speak to that man" Elizabeth said firmly her thin fingers trying to work behind her back to untie her and Kate. Kate had not said a word since the men appeared and Elizabeth was determined to get her sister out of this.

"You go around kissing any guy who says hello to you and your judging me" Nate chuckled at Julie.

"This isn't happening... this isn't happening" Julie closed her eyes whispering to herself.

"Yes Julie this is happening, this is real. Now it's time to grow up and see the world as it really is" Elizabeth said firmly.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I put you and Kate in so much danger, we're probably going to die here" Julie whispered and Elizabeth felt Kate tense behind her and she so wished she had just one arm to wrap around her sister to comfort her.

"Shh it's ok, if they were going to kill us they would have already. They will probably just take the money and go. Someone will find Abigail and she will tell them. We will be found" Elizabeth said gently.

* * *

Back at the Cafe Abigail was tied to the foot of the bed upstairs as she struggled to get her hands free in the pitch black room. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling for Elizabeth and then for Kate.

"Jack! Jack help!" Abigail yelled and Jack came crashing into the room with Constable Oriley as they both made quick work to untie her.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yes I'm fine but they took Julie and the girls to go fine that Nathanial" Abigail said quickly.

"Where?" Jack asked his eyes growing wide with worry.

"I don't know but there are three of them and they are all armed" Abigail said

"When you took Julie home that day we found the children looking for bugs in the forest, thats when she found Nate, where was that?" Jack asked.

"I'll show you!" Oriley said as he and Jack rushed out.

"Bring them back Jack!" Abigail called after them as she heard them leave in a hurry.

* * *

"You know I like your cousin, she's a real lady. And your a school teacher right?" Nate asked walking up to Elizabeth. Elizabeth just glared at him. He smirked at her before turning to Kate.

"And this is your sister? You know, I like pretty little girls." The man said reaching out his hand to run it along Kate's cheek as she jerked her head away.

"Don't you touch her!" Elizabeth yelled suddenly tying to kick him but he side stepped her with a sneer.

"Leave her alone!" Julie yelled.

"Or what?" Nate asked turning his attention to her.

"I hate you" Julie cried.

"Well, now you gone and hurt my feelings" Nate said kneeling in front of her.

"The man who is courting my cousin is a mountie and he will come looking for her so you best leave before…" Julie started

"Well now your wishing me ill, and here I thought you really cared about me. I'm all broke hearted" Nate chuckled.

"Nate Tallaver!" A voice yelled from outside ad they all turned to the door

"Jack!" Kate whispered knowing that voice

"You and your men come outside with your hands up!" Jack yelled and suddenly all the men were at the window pointing their guns out.

"Jack there's four of them and they are all armed!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Shut up!" Nate yelled at her

"What do we do now?" One of them men asked.

"Stop fretting, theres only one mountie, one mountie is a joke against all of us" Nate said

"Not Jack!" Kate yelled

"I said shut up!" Nate yelled going to the girls and untying their hands apart pulling the three of them to stand

"Oww" Kate yelled as one of them men roughly picked her up shoving her out the door. Another pushing Elizabeth out right after her.

"Jack!" Kate cried seeing him standing in the clearing. His mouth was pressed in a straight line and he was the angriest she had ever seen him. Nate pushed Elizabeth out next to Kate and another stood behind with Julie. The three of them stood behind the girls, knowing Jack shouldn't dear shoot them, if he missed his mark by only an inch he would hit one of the girls.

"We got your woman Mountie, what are you going to do now?" Nate asked taking out his gun and pointing it at Elizabeth.

"No! No!" Kate yelled seeing her sister held at gun point starting to struggle against the one that was holding her.

"Kate be still" Jack yelled.

"One Mountie against four is not going to get you very far" One of the men sneered.

"Who says there's only one of me" Jack said.

"show them boys" Jack called and suddenly there was cracking of branches and leaves all around them. Horses nickered and flashes of serge red shown through the trees as Jack shown his lantern on them.

"We're surrounded" One of them men cried.

"So, they are Mounties, they will never fire as long as we have these women" Nate said.

"that's right, so here is what we are going to do, I'm going to take out my gun and drop it. You let these women go and my men will do the same" Jack said dropping his gun to the ground.

"As soon as I do that I lose all my hard work" Nate said. Suddenly Constable Oriley came out from behind a tree shooting at the one man who didn't have a girl to hold in front of him. Kate screamed as the shot man fell back into the house. The two men holding Kate and Julie ran back into the cabin as well as Jack tackled Nate to the ground freeing Elizabeth.

"Tell your men to drop their weapons or my men start shooting!" Jack said grabbing his gun and holding it to Nates chest.

"Put them down!" Nate yelled as his men dropped their guns pushing them out of the cabin across the porch as Constable Oriley jumped to grab them. Kate rushed to Elizabeth who held her tightly to her.

"We're ok, we're ok" Elizabeth whispered over and over as they watched the two constables handcuff all four men. Suddenly one of the horses walked out into the clearing and they saw it was just a riderless horse with a red serge colored cloth draped over something tall sitting in it's saddle.

"It's a fake!" Nate cried.

"Thats right" Jack nodded.

"Jack watch out!" Elizabeth cried as Nate pulled a knife from his boot trying to stab Jack. Jack knocked it out of his hand knocking the man to the ground again and he stayed there realizing he was no match for Jack.

"Oh Jack!" Elizabeth rushed into his arms and he held her tight for a second before looking her over.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Jack asked searching her for any injuries.

"No we're ok" Elizabeth nodded.

"Come here, are you ok? Oh look at you" Jack sighed gathering Kate into his arms.

"We're ok" Elizabeth sighed as Jack held them both.

* * *

It was dawn when they road back into town. Jack in front with Kate on the front of his saddle and Elizabeth clinging to his back. The four men road between them tied to the saddle and Constable Oriley bringing up the end with Julie holding onto him. Jack stopped in front of the cafe helping Elizabeth and Kate slide down then going to help Julie. Abigail came rushing out gathering them up.

"Oh I was so worried! Are you alright did they hurt you?" Abigail asked looking them over.

"I'll get these men taken care of and come back to check on you." Jack told Elizabeth softly, jumping back onto Sergeant as Abigail ushered the girls into the kitchen. Kate knew she should be tired but there was to much energy in her as Abigail sat them on the couch giving them each a cup of tea.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Julie said softly.

"He played on your innocence and goodness" Abigail said gently sinking into the arm chair across from them.

"I was a fool, I know that now. I will never let myself be so easily used again." Julie sighed

"Thank the Lord we are all ok" Elizabeth said putting her arm around Kate and pulling her into her side.

"And thank the Lord for sending Jack." Kate whispered.

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded.

"He came back for you." Julie said.

"He came back for the town. He heard the gang was near by and wanted to check on us. It's his job." Elizabeth shook her head.

"He didn't have to come back" Julie said.

"Well he is escorting them to prison and I'm sure he will be heading to his new posting after that" Elizabeth said setting her tea cup down.

"Well, I think we could all use some rest, what do you girls say we all go get some sleep?" Abigail asked.

"I'm not tired" Kate said.

"Me either, it's adrenaline, once your in bed you will be" Abigail said gently standing up.

"Yes, come on Katie" Elizabeth nodded pulling Kate off the couch still holding tightly to her sister with no plans to let her go anytime soon.

Kate tossed and turned in bed as Elizabeth lay next to her wide awake and Julie slept on the floor.

"Do you think they would have killed us?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, We will never know for sure. Lets just be grateful that Jack came when he did." Elizabeth whispered.

"Jack may have come back for the town Elizabeth, but he also came back for you. Abigail said he came in here calling for you." Kate said turning to her.

"Kate, I don't want you to go getting your hopes up about Jack. He's a mountie, he may never stay in one place for a long time."

"But we may not stay here for long either." Kate said.

"We have each other, we are both safe, Julie and Abigail are safe. Let's just be thankful for what we have not what we wish for." Elizabeth said gently. Kate nodded softly putting her head down and curling up into her sister. Usually they both liked space between them with they slept but today Elizabeth was glad to have her sister right in her arms.

* * *

That afternoon the girls stood on the porch watching the mounties who had come to take the gang to prison. Kate stood next to Elizabeth as she watched Nate and his men lead out of the Jail in Jack's office.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Julie asked.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked as Julie stepped off the porch crossing the road. Julie went right up to Nate slapping him across the face in front of the whole town who was also watching. Kate giggled and Elizabeth smiled raising her eyebrows.

"Feel better?" Elizabeth asked as Julie walked back.

"Some what" Julie nodded as Jack came out of the office. Kate watched him make eye contact with Elizabeth and give her a nod before she turned walking away. Jack told the men he would catch up as he made his way over to Kate and Julie.

"You ok?" Jack asked Kate.

"Yeah we're fine, she just can't watch you leave again Jack." Kate said softly.

"I just, I really need to tell her something" Jack said.

"Will you make her sad?" Kate asked.

"No, no I'm hoping its something she wants to hear" Jack smiled at her as Kate grinned nodding toward the door Elizabeth had just gone through. The door to the cafe opened as Jack walked into where Elizabeth was sitting at one of the tabled in the empty dining room.

"Jack" She said surprised to see him.

"When I was out there, and I thought that you might be in trouble, when I thought that there was even a chance you or Kate were in danger and I wasn't here.." Jack started as Elizabeth rose out of her seat.

"You can't be everywhere, you saved all of us." Elizabeth told him trying to make him feel better. It hurt her that he looked so torn up.

"I want you to know that I had nothing on my mind but getting back to you." Jack said walking closer to her.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked

"I was so focused on my job, on doing what I was trained to do, chasing bad guys… Look I don't know whats going to happen next, I don't know where I am going to be tomorrow. But I don't want to regret not telling you what I was thinking. What I am feeling." Jack said stepping only inches away from her now.

"I can't leave without telling you that… I care. I care that your safe." Jack said looking deeply into her eyes so that Elizabeth couldn't have looked away if she wanted to. And she didn't want to as a small crossed her lips.

"I'm good" She said softly and Jack smiled.

"I have to go and escort these men to trial." Jack said.

"I understand" Elizabeth nodded.

"There's forms and paperwork, so I need to go." Jack said.

"I know" Elizabeth nodded.

"See you soon" Jack said.

"You will" Elizabeth let out a sigh of happiness giving him a smile.

* * *

That night Julie was brushing her hair for bed while Elizabeth sat in bed writing in her journal with Kate sleeping next to her. Kate jumped in her sleep and Elizabeth reached out rubbing her back for a minute hoping to keep any nightmares at bay. Julie watched her with a little smile.

"Your so good with her, you always have been." Julie said softly

"She makes it easy most of the time" Elizabeth smiled.

"Remember when we were little and used to spend summers on the house by the lake, and I was afraid of the monsters under the bed?" Julie asked.

"I remember well, I agreed to stay up all night and keep a lookout for them" Elizabeth chuckled.

"The only reason I felt safe was because I trusted you to take care of me." Julie said

"I'm your big cousin, It's my job to protect you." Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"I always felt safe when you were there." Julie sighed.

"You know as soon as you fell asleep I went to bed too" Elizabeth laughed.

"Really?" Julie asked

"It's been a long few days, go to sleep now." Elizabeth said as Julie let out a yawn settling into her bed.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I should have listened to you. I was a fool to believe that horrible man." Julie whispered.

"We all make mistakes" Elizabeth said giving her a small smile.

"Thank you for being me big cousin."

"Thank you for being my little cousin" Elizabeth smiled.

"Will you stay up, watch out for monsters?" Julie asked.

"I will" Elizabeth smiled.

"Elizabeth were you scared?" Julie asked.

"I have never been so frightened in my entire life. But nothing compares to how I felt when I was in Jack's arms again" Elizabeth sighed.

"He told you he would come back for you when he went looking for you today didn't he?" Julie asked.

"In not as many words yes" Elizabeth smiled.

"How romantic" Julie grinned making Elizabeth chuckle as Julie lay down closing her eyes. Kate let out a sigh in her sleep curling up towards Elizabeth as she reached down running her fingers through her sister's hair. They truly had been through the most frightening night of her whole life, she couldn't get the look on Jack's face out of her head. Right after he had knocked Nate to the ground and gathered her and Kate into his arms there had been so much relief in his eyes. In all of them really, as scared as she was, the feeling of that trumped everything else. When Julie's breathing became steady Elizabeth blew out her candle laying down herself with a little smile.


	8. Rosemary comes to town

A few days later Elizabeth read the article about Jack in the paper out loud to the class about his heroic rescue. Nate's gang had been wanted for months and Jack had been the one to catch them.

"When Mountie Jack comes back is he going to be courtshiping you?" Gabe asked when she finished. Everyone laughed.

"Courtshiping is not a word Gabe, and also an improper question" Elizabeth corrected him unable to hide her smile

"If he asks you out to dinner again would that be an improper question?" Rachel asked as Kate grinned at her sister turning red.

"Alright, let's get back to out English lesson, take out your readers" Elizabeth said turning away from the class.

"Was is scary?" Laura whispered to Kate as the younger children started to read out loud.

"Yeah, really scary. But then Jack came and saved us." Kate said.

"Do you think your sister loves Mountie Jack?" Laura asked. Kate looked up at Elizabeth watching her for a minute before nodding.

"It's love if I have ever seen it" She smiled and the girls giggled.

* * *

"I hate that your leaving" Elizabeth sighed as she and Kate were helping Julie pack that afternoon.

"I feel as thought I have brought quiet enough excitement to this tiny town" Julie said.

"But you'll come back?" Kate asked.

"I promise" Julie smiled at her.

"But for now I am need of modern civilization and the comforts of home" Julie said.

"Like a hot bath." Elizabeth sighed with longing

"And a hair dresser" Julie said.

"And Grandmother's car" Kate added.

"And a maid to clean up after you" Elizabeth smiled.

"And indoor pluming" Kate cried.

"Especially that!" Julie said making the three girls laugh.

"You sure you won't come back with me?" Julie asked as Kate glanced up at Elizabeth.

"I'm sure" She nodded.

"I had to ask" Julie shrugged.

"I know" Elizabeth smiled.

"And what if Jack stays, in Cape Fullerton?" Julie asked.

"Either way, I will still be here" Elizabeth sighed.

"The stage will be here in five minutes" Kate said.

"Come on, we will see you off" Elizabeth said as they each picked up a trunk making they way to the mercantile as the coach pulled up. A women dressed in a red skirt, shirt and hat with blond hair got out looking almost as out of place as Elizabeth and Kate had when they first came. They paid her no mind as they hugged Julie.

"I love you girls" Julie sighed.

"Love you too" Elizabeth smiled.

"You'll write when you get home?" Kate asked.

"Only if you promise to keep me filled in on everything around here." Julie told her making Kate giggle as she pinky swore.

"Have a good trip, send everyone our love" Elizabeth called and they waved as Julie road away.

"Umm excuse me, this is Coal Valley?" The women in red asked as they turned to her.

"Yes it is" Elizabeth gave her a warm smile.

"Where's the rest of it?" the women asked raising her eyebrows as she looked up and down the street.

"Your looking at all of it" Kate said smiling.

"Oh, well… charming"

"It can be. I'm Elizabeth Thatcher and this is my sister Kathryn" Elizabeth said offering her hand.

"Rosemary LeVeaux" She said taking Elizabeth's hand and curtseying. Kate smiled, she hadn't seen a proper curtsey in months, maybe this women would be a wonderful new friend.

"What brings you here?" Elizabeth asked clearly thinking the same thing.

My fiancé" Rosemary beamed.

"Congratulations, what's his name perhaps we know him" Elizabeth asked. Suddenly over Rosemary's shoulder Kate saw Jack ride into town on Sergeant. Kate reached out tugging on Elizabeth sleeve but she had already seen him as she and Jack smiled at each other across the street.

"Jack" She whispered grinning as Rosemary turned.

"Oh there he is now! Jack!" Rosemary cried waving to him. Jack's smile disappeared as Kate felt her mouth drop open looking between the three of them. Jack rode over, sliding off Sergeant as Rosemary went over to him.

"Jack I'm here!" She said happily giving him a hug as Elizabeth stood watching in shock. Kate wanted to slap someone but she wasn't sure if it was Rosemary or Jack.

"Look at you, more handsome the ever" Rosemary said running a gloved hand over his cheek.

"And you look awfully, healthy" Jack said looking at Elizabeth before turning back to Rosemary.

"You cut your hair, I can see you have been doing it yourself. Lucky for you I brought mine to fix it" Rosemary said reaching up to brush back his hair.

"Alright, well I will let you two catch up" Elizabeth said pulling Kate with her as she turned walking back to the cafe.

"No Elizabeth! Elizabeth wait!" Jack called after her.

"What just happened?" Kate asked as Elizabeth dragged her across the street and she looked back at Jack shooting him daggers.

"Oh, was it something I said?" Rosemary asked.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I found out where you were stationed and I just had to see you" Rosemary said giving him a smile.

"I thought you were in New York"

"It turns out a life of theater is quiet empty without you" Rosemary said softly.

"That's not what you said the last time we spoke" Jack frowned.

"Dearest Jack, I never should have broken things off with you."

"But you did" Jack said firmly.

"And I have regretted it everyday since, but I am here now!" Rosemary said

"Rosemary you can not expect that after two years things would stay the same."

"Two years, two hours, it's just time" Rosemary shrugged him off.

"It's a life time" Jack said looking down the road where Elizabeth had disappeared.

"Of course some living has happened since then, but my feelings have not changed. And if your's have… well then I will just have to do whatever it takes to win them back." Rosemary agreed softly Jack still frowning at her.

* * *

Across the street Abigail, Elizabeth and Kate were watching them from the window.

"I can't believe it, how could he not tell me he was engaged" Elizabeth fumed.

"I will admit I am as surprised as you" Abigail said softly.

"I didn't know what to say. Jack has been gone taking Nate's gang to justice and then she arrives and he arrives and.. the way she jumped into his arms it was as though they were already married." Elizabeth told Abigail.

"Jack wouldn't do this would he?" Kate asked.

"I have to agree, Jack has always been honorable, perhaps things are not as they seem" Abigail offered.

"She's not even that pretty" Kate said making a face as they continued to watch them through the window.

"Yes she is" Elizabeth sighed.

"I have seen much prettier" Abigail nodded to Kate.

"Your a good friend but a bad lier" Elizabeth turned to her.

"Would a hot biscuit make you feel better?" Abigail asked.

"No, but ten might" Elizabeth sighed as they left the window walking into the kitchen.

"alright, I will just be in my room eating" Elizabeth sighed.

"And if Jack should come calling?" Kate asked

"As we know he will" Abigail added handing Elizabeth a plate of biscuits.

"You tell him I don't wish to be disturbed" Elizabeth said giving them both a firm look climbing the stairs.

* * *

That night Kate was in bed reading while Elizabeth got ready for bed when they heard a voice outside coming through the open window.

"Elizabeth!" It called softly. Kate looked at her sister who froze brushing out her hair.

"I don't know if you can hear me but please let me explain" Jack said.

"Oh Elizabeth go!" Kate whispered as Elizabeth got up going to the open window Kate stood on her bed looking out the other one as Rosemary walked up to Jack in the road outside. Jack had been yelling up to the window where he knew their room was.

"Jack, come get a drink at the saloon" She giggled wrapping herself around his arm. Elizabeth slammed the window shut so quickly Kate was surprised it didn't break as Jack looked up hopeless.

"Go to bed" Elizabeth said going back to their dressing table. Kate watched as Jack looked back and Rosemary pulled him back down the road.

"Kathryn I said bed now!" Elizabeth said loudly.

"You don't have to yell at me just because your mad at Jack" Kate shot back sitting back on the bed frowning.

"I don't understand, he made his intentions perfectly clear! He asked me to dinner, he said it was courting, he told me he cared and he was coming back for me" Elizabeth frowned putting the brush down.

"I don't think he's doing what you think he is, truly Elizabeth maybe you should just hear him out"

"How do you explain this Katie!"

"Well I don't know I'm not the one who asked you to dinner when I was engaged!" Kate muttered.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth sighed.

"Do you want another biscuit?" Kate asked making Elizabeth smile.

"No, I'm afraid my dresses won't fit tomorrow"

"Promise you will try to listen to Jack"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because, I like Jack, and I think he likes you too."

"Just go to sleep." Elizabeth sighed slipping into the bed next to Kate. Kate sighed crossing her arms as Elizabeth blew out the candle.

"For the life of me I don't understand how you can both be so thick headed" Kate muttered.

"Sleep!" Elizabeth said firmly. Kate huffed rolling over closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Kate was playing outside with Laura and Anna before school as Jack walked up.

"She doesn't want to see you." Kate said frowning at him.

"I just need to explain" Jack said softly.

"Well, good luck" Kate sighed as he went into the saloon. Elizabeth was writing on the board and she didn't notice him until he was just steps away from her.

"You can't avoid me forever" Jack said softly making her turn to frown at him.

"No, just until you finally take your new posting at Cape Fullerton." Elizabeth said coldly.

"I'm not going to Cape Fullerton. Oriley is taking the post there and his family is joining him" Jack said as Elizabeth looked at him with surprised eyes.

"I am staying here in Coal Valley, this is where I belong." Jack said gently as Elizabeth's face was still hard.

"School is about to begin so…" Elizabeth started trying to get rid of him.

"So I will speak fast. I was engaged once, from where I stands that seems like another life. So much has changed since then. I have changed. And part of the reason I have changed is you." Jack said trying to keep his voice soft against her hard face.

"Yet in all our conversations, you failed to mention you were engaged even once." Elizabeth said.

"I was engaged, not anymore. I should have told you, I guess I just didn't want to open an old wound." Jack said.

"So she wounded you? Not the other way around?" Elizabeth asked, her face losing some of its hardness and her eyes softening at she looked at him now. Jack nodded as Elizabeth let out a huff.

"I didn't ask her to come." Jack said.

"Yet here she is" Elizabeth snapped.

"Only until she realizes there is no point to it." Jack insisted.

"she didn't seem to realize that last night, nor did you."

"You mean when you slammed your window shut?" Jack asked. They were both getting harsh with each other again.

"I was cold" Elizabeth sighed.

"Getting cold I sense." Jack said referring to her attitude towards him.

"I just can't help but think what else you have not told me."

"Well, aren't there things in your life you haven't told me?" Jack asked.

"I am certain my life is far less dramatic." Elizabeth told him. Jack took a pause to look at her before he spoke again.

"Elizabeth, I know you lost some faith in me. But I hope, overtime you will see that my heart is true." Jack said. He watched the emotion fill her eyes and she was about to speak when the door opened and the children came in. Elizabeth forced a smile onto her face as she greeted them happily. Jack turned leaving as they settled in and Kate glanced up at Elizabeth.

"They were fighting again." She sighed as Laura and Gabe sat on either said of her at the table they shared.

"Maybe they aren't meant to be like your cousin says." Gabe shrugged.

"Its that new lady who came to town isn't it?" Laura asked.

"I don't like her." Kate frowned.

"I hope she leaves soon." Laura agreed.

* * *

After school Kate walked with Elizabeth to the mercantile.

"We need the things on our list and Abigail asked us to pick up some flour" Elizabeth said handing Kate the empty basket for groceries.

"Do you think Abigail can show us how to make her special cookies tonight?" Kate asked.

"I'm sure she can be persuaded if she has time." Elizabeth smiled opening the door. Both sisters stopped short when they saw Rosemary walking to Dottie, the Mayer's wife. Elizabeth pursued her lips quickly stepping to the side to hide behind a shelf but it was to late.

"Oh Miss Thatcher, have you met the charming Rosemary LaVeaux?" Dottie asked.

"I have had the pleasure" Elizabeth nodded with a polite smile.

"Miss Thatcher and I share a common interest, he looks good in red" Rosemary said to Dottie.

"Oh my, are you talking about the constable?" Dottie asked raising her eyebrows.

"Are we Miss Thatcher?" Rosemary asked.

"I believe you are the only one speaking Miss LaVeaux." Elizabeth said. Kate shot Rosemary a dirty look narrowing her eyes as Rosemary just smiled at Elizabeth who was far to polite to tell her what she deserved to hear in Kate's opinion.

"Your so right, I do seem to have a lot to say." Rosemary laughed.

"Oh it's so entertaining! I simply can not believe you are not married yet Rosemary." Dottie said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes pushing Kate behind a shelf of things they didn't need trying to hide them both.

"Well I do hope to change that, sooner rather then later." Rosemary said.

"Forgive me, I should not be talking about this in front of you." Rosemary turned to Elizabeth.

"Feel free to say whatever you wish in front of me." Elizabeth said lightly.

"Likewise, or behind my back if you prefer, as an actress I am used to both." Rosemary laughed as Elizabeth moved to another shelf.

"How can that be possible?" Dottie asked.

"Thank you Dottie, Oh Miss Thatcher, how well do you know our Jack?" Rosemary asked. Kate wanted to pick up a can of beans and throw it at her head.

"Not as well as I thought" Elizabeth said.

"We have know each other forever just about. Our fathers were mounties together. You know Jack didn't always want to be a mountie, he wanted to be a painter" Rosemary told Dottie though she made sure Elizabeth was listening.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked surprised unable to stop herself.

"Yes, of course you have only know each other a short while." Rosemary said with a shrug as Elizabeth made her way to the counter where Mr Yost was standing.

"Oh pencils, soap, string, my you have a busy day planed" Rosemary read off Elizabeth's list.

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded.

"Are you hungry Rosemary?" Dottie asked.

"Oh I could eat a horse, although that would not be very lady like would it?" Rosemary asked with a fake little giggle that drove Kate mad.

"Then you can come with me to the cafe" Dottie smiled as she and Rosemary walked out together

"You should have slapped her" Kate said as Mr Yost took the list from her to fill it.

"Now what would that have solved?" Elizabeth sighed.

"It would have made you feel better I bet" Kate said.

"Violence never solves anything" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Well It would have made me feel better" Kate muttered as Mr Yost gave them their things.

"Oh, you ladies have a letter" He said taking it from the mailbox and handing it to Kate.

"It's from Grandmother" Kate read the return address.

"Thank you Mr Yost" Elizabeth said as they both gave him a smile heading home, sure to slip into the back door by the kitchen so as not to run into Rosemary again.

"What does Grandmother say?" Kate asked as Elizabeth sat at the table opening the letter.

"Julie told Uncle about our run in with Nate's gang. Grandmother is insisting we go back to Hamilton. She said Brier Cliff Academy offered me a prestigious position, I would be the first women to join the staff." Elizabeth said scanning the letter.

"We're leaving?" Kate asked her eyes growing wide.

"I don't know Kate…"

"But Grandmother said…"

"Grandmother is not in charge of us. I am a grow women and I can make a choice."

"Elizabeth what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Do me a favor keep this to yourself for now please. I have to think about it." Elizabeth sighed.

"Will you tell me before you decide?"

"I promise Kate, you and I will talk this over and decide what is best for both of us." Elizabeth said gently.

"Ok" Kate nodded, she wasn't sure what she wanted, but she trusted Elizabeth to make the choice. Elizabeth was folding the letter back up as Abigail came in, Rosemary's laugh carrying through the doorway from the cafe with her.

"I would offer to help but I don't think I can bare it" Elizabeth said as Abigail gave her a smile.

"I'll help!" Kate cried.

"And she should not be out there unsupervised, knowing Kate she will serve them food she has spit in" Elizabeth said quickly as Abigail laughed.

"They are my only customers and just wanted a pot of tea, no work necessary. How are you doing?" Abigail asked.

"Truth is I am ashamed of my jealousy, She just takes over every room she is in." Elizabeth sighed.

"She is a shiny new object. She will tarnish" Abigail said pouring them a cup of tea.

"That could take a long time" Elizabeth sighed.

"Or not, Elizabeth her qualities could blow away in the wind. Yours are stead fast, your good hearted, loyal…"

"Like a dog, or a boring school teacher who buys pencils and string" Elizabeth sighed.

"I doubt Jack would agree." Abigail said firmly

"Besides he left her" Kate said

"Actually, she left him" Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh" Abigail said softly.

"Kate, why don't you go start some homework." Elizabeth asked. Kate nodded climbing the stairs, Elizabeth watched that she was gone before turning back to Abigail.

"I think that's what has me so shaken, the knowledge that she broke his heart. And if she could do that once, couldn't she win it back again?" Elizabeth asked.

"What does Jack say?" Abigail asked.

"That is is all in the past, but somehow they look very much in the present."

"Elizabeth, he did come back for you. He did choose you over Cape Fullerton. And now that he is staying in Coal Valley you will have a chance to rebuild your trust." Abigail said. Elizabeth looked down at her feet before looking back at Abigail.

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

"I got a letter from home, Grandmother heard what happened when Julie was here, she's insisting we go back. I was offered a job at a very prestigious prep school in Hamilton. I would be the first women teacher on their staff, it's a huge honer" Elizabeth said softly.

"I see, will you take it?" Abigail asked sounding like she was afraid of the answer.

"A few days ago I would have said no."

"And now?" Abigail asked.

"I am a little less certain" Elizabeth sighed.

"What about Kate?" Abigail asked.

"Well we knew this wasn't a forever place. We always planed on going back, I suppose I didn't expect her to fit in so well here. But maybe its better. Her school work has already been interrupted for almost 6 months, I try to keep her up but, it's different here. I thought this would be a good place for us but…is it possible I misread my calling in coming here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can only tell you to follow your heart." Abigail said softly.

"It was my heart that lead me to Coal Valley." Elizabeth said with a little smile.

"Then I hope if keeps you here" Abigail said kindly. Neither of them saw Rosemary standing by the doorway listening to everything.

* * *

"We're going to be late" Kate said watching Elizabeth pull at her red blouse again.

"We're not. Go put your shoes on" Elizabeth said fixing her hair again.

"Did you decide about if we're leaving or not?" Kate asked.

"Not yet" Elizabeth sighed fixing her hair again. Kate sighed turning to go down the stairs before turning back to her sister.

"Elizabeth, your much prettier then Rosemary" Kate said softly. Elizabeth gave her a kind smile leaving her hair and following her down the stairs. Winter was coming and they wore their gloves and shawls to church which Cat still held in the grove but they all knew soon it would be to cold. Kate liked church, especially church outside instead of the stuffy cathedral she had grown up going to. People were more relaxed here, and Cat talked about a God Kate could understand instead of fear the way Grandmothers priest yelled from his pulpit overlooking everyone with harsh eyes. When Cat ended wishing them all a good week everyone stood up chatting.

"All the women in town seem to be wearing red" Rosemary said raising an eyebrow as she and Dottie walked past Elizabeth.

"Well, it seems you started a trend" Dottie said Rosemary still wearing the all red dress, hat and coat she had road into town with.

"How flattering" Rosemary smiled. Elizabeth frowned pulling her white shawl tighter around her to cover her shirt as a mountie rode up.

"Pardon my interruption I am looking for Jack Thornton" He said.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked stepping forward.

"On behalf of the governor and general, I have here a reward for your service and the take down of Nate Tallaver and his gang from the north west banking association" The mountie said handing Jack an envelope. Kate and Elizabeth smiled at each other proud of Jack.

"Just doing my job" Jack said humbly as everyone in the crowed clapped and he turned to them blushing a little. People started home congratulation Jack as they walked by. Rosemary opened her mouth to say something but Jack walked by her stepping up to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I don't think I have ever seen you in red before" He said giving her a smile.

"Oh you won't ever again" Elizabeth said pulling her shawl tighter around her.

"Doesn't she look nice?" Kate asked.

"I was going to go with lovely, it suits you, but then again just about everything suits you" Jack said making Elizabeth smile.

"that is very kind of you" she said.

"It's the truth" Jack said with a shrug.

"Congratulations on your reward, you deserve it" Elizabeth said changing the subject.

"You do, you saved us that night Jack." Kate said.

"I would save you again for no reward every time." Jack said putting a hand on Kate's shoulder but looking at Elizabeth. Suddenly Rosemary came up to them ruining it.

"Jack, How wonderful a reward!" She said loudly demanding all his attention.

"You could put it towards the ranch you always dreamed of having" Rosemary said.

"Well, that was a long time ago" Jack told her his voice not as soft as when he was speaking to Elizabeth.

"It wasn't so long ago, remember those sunset rides we used to take imagining where we would be all those years. Well who would have thought it would be here" Rosemary laughed as Elizabeth forced a smile. Kate didn't bother.

"Well I suppose I should start my rounds, excuse me ladies" Jack said giving them a nod and heading towards Sergeant. Rosemary gave Elizabeth a smile before going after him.

"Jack wait up!" She said and gracefully jumped onto the back of Sergeant behind Jack. Jack looked horrified as Elizabeth quickly turned heading back home. Kate frowned shaking her head following her sister home.

* * *

Kate stared out the window that afternoon watching Rosemary out in the field outside shooting cans with Jack.

"She doesn't miss" Kate sighed as Rosemary blew another can off the table with a loud bang.

"There is more to a women then shooting a gun" Abigail said cooking in the kitchen.

"Do you think Jack likes her more because she shoots a gun like him? I don't think Elizabeth would even dare touch a gun." Kate said.

"I think Jack likes that about your sister even more." Abigail told her looking up from the pan she was cooking in.

"Why did Rosemary had to come now, they were going to get along perfect it was all going to work out!" Kate huffed turning away from the window.

"God has a funny way of doing things, There has to be a reason Rosemary appeared when she did, we just don't know it yet."

"Well I don't understand God." Kate whispered.

"Kate, it's Sunday" Abigail said in a tone that was slightly less gentle then her usual one.

"Sorry, I just feel so bad. Elizabeth was so happy with Jack, and then he left and she was so sad. And then he came back and they were supposed to be so happy but she showed up" Kate sighed.

"I understand your frustration. You just want your sister to be happy, I can understand that." Abigail nodded.

"What if Elizabeth takes this new job and we don't stay in time for her and Jack to make up?" Kate asked.

"Then it wasn't meant to be."

"But what if it is meant to be" Kate sighed and Abigail just smiled.

"What do you think about Elizabeth taking the new job?" Abigail asked turning to her.

"A few months ago I would have been so happy and begging her to take it. I would give anything to go back to my home and friends and everything else."

"and now?"

"Now I feel like we have a new home and I have new friends. I miss everyone in Hamilton, but if we go back to Hamilton I will miss everyone in Coal Valley." Kate sighed.

"I suppose you can't have both." Abigail agreed.

"I trust Elizabeth to make the right decision, maybe the academy is better, she went to collage to teach she could do amazing things, but she does great things here too." Kate shrugged.

"Well, just know that no matter where you end up in your life, you will always have a home here no matter how long you are gone. You girls are my family and you will always have a place with me no matter what." Abigail said offering her a smile. Kate returned it giving her a warm hug as Abigail held her tight.

"Your the best friend we ever had Abigail" Kate smiled.


	9. Finding a Home

Elizabeth was drawing a picture on the board the next morning before school when a voice made her turn.

"Is it true you are taking another teaching job back east?" She turned quickly seeing Jack standing in the empty room with her.

"I have an offer, my grandmother's doing, she is worried about us" Elizabeth said.

"Well that is understandable, with everything that has gone on here lately" Jack nodded.

"I have been thinking a lot about this, you and Rosemary have a history, and you have a great deal in common." Elizabeth said

"That's not true" Jack said softly.

"From what I can see it is" She said. They weren't fighting or cold anymore, but there were not where they had been before Rosemary came into town and it was visibly bothering both of them.

"Elizabeth.."

"A man doesn't purpose to a women and get over it so easily, I need you to think long and heard about your feelings. Before you make a decision you might regret." Elizabeth said her eyes sparkling with tears that didn't fall.

"If that is what you want, then I will" Jack said nodding.

"Thank you" Elizabeth nodded

"I should go before school starts" Jack said.

"Yes."

"I will see you later?" He asked

"you will" she assured him giving him a little smile before he left.

* * *

"I feel as though I have been replaced" Elizabeth sighed as she walked with Abigail through town later that night on their way to the town meeting.

"Oh that's not true" Abigail assured her.

"Speaking of change, is it my imagination or are you getting prettier every day?" Elizabeth asked her friend smiling. Abigail was wearing the back of her hair down now and it fell just past her shoulders. It looked beautiful and different from the tight knot bun she had worn everyday before.

"Oh it's your imagination, and a little make up" Abigail sighed.

"And the hair, and this dress and you put fresh flowers in the cafe today!" Elizabeth smiled raising her eyebrows noting the new dress Abigail was wearing as well.

"A gift from Bill, he thought it could use some brightening up"

"Oh I'm sure thats the only reason, maybe you are not just mourning the past but looking towards the future as well?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"Perhaps" Abigail said softly and Elizabeth dropped it not wanting to push her. They made their way into the saloon as Kate caught up with them. It was crowded but they found a seat next to Cat. Kate was surprised to see Rosemary sitting on the other side of the room with Dottie and some of the other women from town. Jack was standing in the back. When the meeting started one of the men from town was speaking first. He was one of the only survivors from the mine accident a few months before the girls had come. He had lost his leg in the mine and could no longer work for the company. But he was good with a hammer and nail and did a lot of other work for the town.

"Thank you all for coming, I wanted to first start tonight with something I have been working on" He said as he reached behind him unrolling a paper for everyone to see.

"I made up some plans to build a new church and school house" He same. Everyone smiled as Kate turned to Elizabeth grinning. A school house was exactly what they needed!

"We will need to raise some money among us for supplies, but if we can, I can build it and help bring Coal Valley back to where it was" He said. The room instantly turned more somber. As bad as everyone in town wanted a new school, not many people had an extra penny to spare to put towards it.

"This is a wonderful idea, but I am afraid no one has money to spare, I know I don't" Florence Bleakly said speaking for everyone.

"I understand, we are all in the same predicament, but we have to start somewhere" He insisted.

"I think Mr. Miller's plan is exactly what this town needs" Henry Gowen the mine owner spoke up from the back of the room. Everyone turned to look at him as he stood.

"Of course the company can't put up all the money but we can put in a sizable donation" He said. Whispered went through the crowed as Kate glanced at Abigail who was shaking her head.

"If we take his money the company will own the church and the school. We have been paying Miss Thatcher out of our own pockets to avoid just that" Abigail said quickly standing up. Elizabeth's eyes widened watching her brave friend.

"The company already owns us Abigail, the houses we live in, the streets we walk in, even your Cafe." Florence said.

"At least we would have a proper place to worship, and a school house without minors walking through at all hours" Dottie nodded. Elizabeth suddenly found herself standing next to Abigail before she even realized she was out of her seat. Now it was Kate's turn to watch them both in shock.

"I believe children can learn anywhere, be it a school house or a saloon" Elizabeth said firmly backing up Abigail.

"Unfortuniatly your replacement may disagree" Mr Gowen said quickly.

"My replacement?" Elizabeth asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I assume, since you are leaving us" Henry said. Whispers filled the room again as Kate gasped, how had word gotten out so quickly? She hadn't breathed a word to anyone and Abigail was a trusted friend, she would not have said anything.

"Is that true?" Cat asked turning to Elizabeth

"No, its true I received an offer of a position, but I haven't…"

"When were you planing on telling us Miss Thatcher?" Florence asked interrupting Elizabeth.

"She obviously wasn't" Dottie said.

"Who's going to teach us!" Gabe cried from where he was standing with some of the other children.

"You just got here! You can't leave us!" Laura cried and Kate thought her friend look like she was about to burst into tears.

"I don't want you to go" Emily said softly.

"Nothing is decided yet, but I won't go until you are all settled. I promise, I won't just leave you." Elizabeth said turning her attention to the children who were all watching her now.

"Well, this is pointless, no one can afford to built the church and school, even if the mine does put up money it's not enough." Florence said frowning.

"And if we aren't going to have a teacher there isn't much point anyway" Dottie said as people started to get up the meeting clearly over. Elizabeth sat back in her seat as Cat gave her a sad look.

"May I go catch up to Laura?" Kate asked.

"Yes, go on" Elizabeth nodded as Kate chased her friend out of the building.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Laura asked when Kate caught up with her.

"It's Elizabeth's choice and she hasn't decided yet. She asked me not to say anything." Kate said softly.

"I knew you always thought you were better then us." Laura frowned.

"I don't. Honestly, it's because of what happened with the gang.. Laura!" Kate yelled after her as Laura kept walking. Kate sighed watching her go before turning back to the cafe.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the cafe porch that night with Rip at her feet. Jack was making his rounds for the night and Rip being the lazy dog he was had no desire to try to keep up with Sergeant. But whenever Jack left the center of town Rip always found Kate or Elizabeth to go sleep next to. Now Jack rode up to the porch tying Sergeant to the railing as he hopped off.

"Waiting up for me?" Jack asked giving Elizabeth a smile.

"Of course not"

"Yet here you are outside in the middle of the night." Jack said giving her his classic grin.

"I like to see you home safe from your rounds at night" Elizabeth said softly.

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't push it" Elizabeth whispered giving him a look that made him chuckle.

"I am sorry about what happened at the town meeting" Jack said.

"thank you" Elizabeth sighed.

"I want you to know, weather you decide to leave or stay. I support you. You are a wonderful teacher Elizabeth and you deserve to teach in a real school, not a saloon. But I have faith that that will happen here, sooner rather then later." Jack said.

"The school house doesn't really matter to me, it's the children." Elizabeth sighed.

"This town needs you Elizabeth." Jack said. Elizabeth gave a small smile looking down at her boots.

"Not just this town" Jack added softly and her eyes shot up from her shoes meeting his as he gave her a smile and she tried to hide her surprise.

"It's getting late, I should probably turn in" Elizabeth said softly trying to hide her blushing.

"Of course" Jack nodded. Elizabeth turned going into the cafe kitchen as Jack smiled after her.

* * *

After church on Sunday before Cat said goodbye to everyone Mr Miller stepped to the front again.

"I just want to share some wonderful news with you all, thanks to an anonymous donor, we received all the money we need to build out new church and school house, we will start in within the next few weeks." He said happily. Everyone started clapping and talking.

"Who was it?" Kate asked Elizabeth who was smiling.

"I have no idea" Elizabeth said as then looked around trying to guess who it was.

"I assume we have Mr Gowen to thank for this?" Dottie asked.

"I am not at liberty to disclose the donor, but I feel obligated to say it was not Mr Gowen" Mr Miller said

"Elizabeth, was it your grandmother?" Cat asked.

"No it wasn't, but I believe it was from someone equally generous with far less money to spare" Elizabeth said turning to the back of the group. Kate followed her eyes landing on Jack who was watching her. Everyone turned to look at him and Kate swore his face almost turned as red as his serge coat.

"Doesn't anonymous mean anonymous anymore?" He asked with a shrug. Kate laughed as Elizabeth gave him a wide smile.

"You donated your reward money, all of it? For a church?" Rosemary asked not masking the displeasure in her voice.

"And a school" Jack added with a shrug not taking his eyes off Elizabeth when he spoke to her.

"That is so noble" Rosemary said covering up her unhappiness.

"Three cheers for the constable!" Abigail cried.

"Hurray!" Kate yelled with everyone else.

"No folks please sit down, I was just doing my job. Helping the people of Coal Valley, you have all become so important to me. Especially one person." Jack said glancing at Elizabeth. Kate raised her eyebrows grinning up at her sister as Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Thank you Jack, and your generosity has made me all the more found of you." Rosemary spoke up before Elizabeth could say anything. Abigail opened her mouth in shock as Elizabeth turned to Rosemary. Kate hoped Elizabeth would slap her this time. Even Jack opened his mouth to correct her but Mr Gowen spoke up first.

"I would also like to thank the constable for his gift to our town" Mr Gowen said firmly as they all turned back to him.

"We are all so thankful for the new church and school." Cat said as everyone turned back to her. She wished them all a wonderful week and the crowed broke up.

"Jack gave the money? All his money?" Kate asked.

"It appears he did, he did a wonderful thing for this town" Elizabeth said smiling again despite what the awful Rosemary had just done.

"Oh Elizabeth, he didn't do it for the town." Abigail said.

"He dd it for you!" Kate cried.

* * *

Elizabeth opened the door to the Saloon as Kate followed close behind her. The air was getting cold, especially in the early mornings and the short walk to school made Kate glad they lived in town now.

"Umm Elizabeth" Kate whispered as Elizabeth was closing the door behind them.

"Oh children!" Elizabeth turned and gasped surprised to see all the children in their seats already.

"You are either very early or I am very late" Elizabeth cried trying to remember if her morning had been any different then it usually was.

"We wanted to get here before you today Miss Thatcher." Laura said as Kate hurried to join her at the table in the middle where she usually sat shooting her friend a questioning look. Rosalie ran up to Elizabeth handing her a piece of paper.

"It's the flowers in the spring. You never got to live here in the spring and I wanted to show you how pretty they are so you will stay." Rosalie said proudly.

"It's beautiful, thank you" Elizabeth said giving her a hug.

"We made you this" Rachel stood giving her a large card.

"We love you Miss Thatcher, you brought us sunshine" Elizabeth read it quietly as she saw all the children's names on the inside.

"Thank you all." She whispered tears gathering in her eyes.

"Happy tears or sad tears Miss Thatcher?" Emily asked.

"A bit of both I suppose, I love you all so much." Elizabeth whispered.

"We love you to Miss Thatcher, your the best teacher we ever had." Laura said as Elizabeth gave her a smile. Kate smiled at the other children around the room. It was clear how much they cared about Elizabeth, she had made such a difference in their lives, but they had made a huge difference in her sister's life as well.

"You have all taught me so much, we sure have come a long way haven't we?" Elizabeth sighed as she started walking to the front of the room where her desk was.

"I want you all to know I made a decision about my teaching job next year." She said her back was turned as she was placing the papers on her desk. The room was silent, Kate watched her in surprise, a few minutes ago it was all so uncertain. It seemed like Elizabeth had come to a decision just now and Kate held her breath.

"I love Coal Valley very much, you all mean so much to Kate and I. We found a home here and we found such wonderful friends here." This time Elizabeth turned meeting Kate's eyes. Kate gave her sister a nod, whatever Elizabeth decided, she was behind her.

"That's why I decided we are staying right here, for a long time" Elizabeth said.

Hurray!" The children all cried as Elizabeth smiled through her still teary eyes. Kate couldn't stop the smile across her face if she wanted to as she grinned at her sister across the room.

"Are you staying because of us or Mountie Jack?" Gabe teased making everyone laugh.

"Gabe, that is a very inappropriate question!" Elizabeth shook her head but she was still smiling.

"That means Mountie Jack" Rachel called. Elizabeth giggled covering her mouth and suddenly everyone was out of their seats. Kate was the first one to her side throwing her arms around her sister and everyone followed surrounding their teacher in a hug as she tried to hold them all in her arms and listen as everyone talked at once. It was a few long minutes before they all calmed down and returned to their seats. Elizabeth caught Kate's arm as she walked away gently pulling her back.

"Are you ok with this? I know I said we would talk about it but.."

"Elizabeth, I'm happy, promise, are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Very sure" Elizabeth nodded.

"Can I go tell Abigail?" Kate asked bouncing on the her toes with excitement making Elizabeth giggle again.

"Very well, then hurry back!" Elizabeth said as Kate nodded taking off through the door not putting her shawl on.

"Well, since we still have a few minutes before school starts and we are all here so early, what do you say we start today with a game?" Elizabeth asked. All the children cheered in response.

* * *

"Abigail!" Kate yelled tearing into the cafe her face red from running in the cold.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Abigail cried running from the kitchen worried. Breakfast hadn't started yet and luckily the cafe was empty. She searched Kate's face trying to see what was wrong but Kate was just smiling.

"We're staying. Elizabeth said we're staying!" Kate yelled.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Abigail cried hugging Kate tightly to her.

"I have to get back to school but I had to tell you!" Kate cried when she let her go.

"I'm so glad you did. I'm so glad your staying." Abigail had tears in her eyes as she held Kate's face in her hands.

"Me too, your the best home there ever was." Kate said with a grin. Abigail kissed her forehead.

"Run along to school now, we will celebrate when you girls get home" She said.

"ok, see you later!" Kate cried hurrying out the door and running back down the street. Abigail watched her go smiling. She felt herself relax and wondered if she had been so tense for days now. She knew she had been hardening her heart to protect herself from the girls leaving. The news that they were staying came as such a relief she felt like she could breath again.

* * *

"I'm sorry I got mad at you the other day" Laura said as she and Kate were eating lunch.

"It's alright"

"I was sad you were leaving, I didn't want you to go."

"I know, it doesn't look like we are going anywhere. I miss home, but I like it here. I think your the best friend I ever had."

"Even in Hamilton?"

"Yes, everyone here is so much nicer then Hamilton, You, Abigail.."

"Mountie Jack" Laura added as they both giggled.

"Do you think Elizabeth will court him?"

"Yes, as soon as that dreaded Rosemary leaves. I think Jack truly cares about her." Kate said nodding

"So do I, do you think that's what love is?"

"Yes, it's that thing that keeps making them both turn the color of Jack's mountie coat whenever the look at each other to long" Kate laughed.

* * *

Elizabeth picked up the rag getting ready to erase the board at the end of the day. Kate was collecting the books and stacking them up. They both turned when they heard the doors open and Jack walked in wearing his regular clothes taking off his hat.

"Hi Jack" Kate smiled at him noticing the thin wrapped package he carried under his arm.

"Hey little shadow, how was school?" Jack asked sitting down in a chair next to her.

"We had a fun day." Kate smiled not wanting to give away to much information. Something told her that was Elizabeth's place.

"Rip misses you, think you come stop by on your way home and play some fetch with him?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Kate smiled

"Think I could borrow your sister for a while?" Jack whispered leaning closer to her.

"Take her." Kate smiled as Elizabeth turned around.

"What are you two whispering about?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Take a walk with me?" He asked her.

"Is there a reason for this walk?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"There is" He nodded trying to hide the package behind his back. Elizabeth glanced at Kate.

"I'll wash the board and go help Abigail with the cafe after I play with Rip" She said with a smile.

"Thank you" Elizabeth whispered picking up her shawl.

"Thank you" Jack mouthed opening the door for Elizabeth to leave to Saloon as Kate smiled after them.

* * *

"How was your day?" Jack asked.

"It was wonderful actually. My students are amazing, they never stop inspiring me" Elizabeth smiled thinking about her day.

"Well, you are a wonderful teacher" Jack said making Elizabeth smile.

"I wanted to apologize for Rosemary. I know she has come off as a lot for you. She can be very demanding and I know she has not made your last weeks here easy" Jack said softly.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said softly as she stopped at a little clearing by the brook.

"Is that a gift to say goodbye?" Elizabeth asked looking at the package in his hands.

"I didn't bring you up here to say good bye, Open it" Jack said handing her the package. Elizabeth pulled off the paper gently and peeled it back with a gasp. Inside was a hand drawn picture, one of the most talented she had ever seen. It was herself and Jack, standing side by side smiling up at her. It was perfect, almost as if she was looking into a mirror.

"You made this?" She whispered in shock.

"It's a little hobby of mine, I guess I'm better at doing this then saying how I really feel. Guess I'm not as brave as everyone thinks I am." Jack shrugged.

"Yes you are" Elizabeth whispered. Jack took the picture from her placing it gently on the ground.

"Elizabeth I have been thinking about us as promised, and I keep coming to the same conclusion." Jack said taking a step closer to her so his face was just inches from hers.

"humm?" Elizabeth asked unable to get the real question out.

"Your the one, your the only one and I know I said I would support whatever you decide to do. But I didn't mean it." Jack said. Elizabeth felt a gentle smile spreading across her face as how serious and open Jack was being. This was Jack, beyond the jokes and the serious demeanor he tried to put up sometimes, this was her sweet Jack as only she knew him.

"Don't go" Jack whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere Jack. This is where I belong." Elizabeth said softly. Jack took her hand in his gently giving it a squeeze and took another step forward closing the distance between them. He leaned forward so his face was just inches from hers and then stopped, as if asking her permission, always the gentleman. Elizabeth tilted her head up giving it to him and together they closed the distance as their lips met. She closed her eyes with a soft sigh and Jack thought he was the luckiest man in the world at the moment. Her lips are soft and her eyelashes fluttered on the bridge of his nose. She tasted the way he imagined she would, sweet like the honey she put in her tea. So much relief and happiness filled him he wished it would last forever. As he pulled away gently and their eyes met again and she smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen and he knew for sure how lucky he was.

* * *

Kate was waiting for her on the steps to go upstairs when she came home through the back door. The cafe sounded busy with the dinner rush on the other side of the curtain as Kate looked up at the sound of the door.

"Hi, how was your walk?" Kate asked as Elizabeth sat down beside her.

"Wonderful, but I want to talk to you first. I know I made the decision spur of the moment this morning, and I know you said you would be happy with either choice. I just wanted to make sure." Elizabeth said gently.

"I am, it would be nice to go back, but this is our home now. I don't want to leave all the friends we made here." Kate nodded.

"Good, I am glad you feel that way. I know I told you it would only be a year, but how would you feel about staying? Forever. Making a home here, making a family here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Does that family include Jack?" Kate asked giving her a teasing grin.

"Katie, this is so far off.." Elizabeth started.

"You kissed him didn't you! I can tell, Elizabeth Thatcher your lip is all red!" Kate laughed as Elizabeth blushed and didn't try to hide her smile as Kate gave her a hug before taking her little sisters shoulders and turning to her getting serious.

"Are you ok with this? With Jack, if it did become something, in the future… are you ok with it?" Elizabeth stumbled over the wording, not wanting to get her own hopes up but after what had just happened…"

"Of course, I love Jack, he makes you happy." Kate nodded.

"you and me right?"

"You and me forever, but it's ok if Jack comes too" Kate whispered as Elizabeth grinned pulling her sister into her side kissing the top of her head.

"What did Jack give you?" Kate asked noticing the package. Elizabeth pulled out the picture as Kate gasped looking it over.

"He's very talented" She said.

"He is."

"He likes you a lot."

"Well after today I would hope so"

"This will look lovely on your fireplace once your married." Kate teased as Elizabeth playfully slapped her. They girls giggles as Abigail came into the kitchen.

"There you are! I have been waiting all afternoon for you to come home! Ever since Kate told me the news!" Abigail cried as Elizabeth stood to give her friend a hug.

"I hope you don't mind us staying with you a bit longer, I do plan on finding us our own place…"

"Oh Elizabeth don't be silly! You girls are my family and there is no where else I want you to be" Abigail smiled as Kate stood to join them.

"Let me change we will help you with the cafe" Elizabeth said.

"No need, I closed early for the night. We are going to celebrate, I made all your favorites." Abigail said.

"I'll set the table" Kate jumped up going to the shelf.

"How was our walk with Jack?" Abigail asked glancing at the picture and raising an eye brow at Elizabeth with a smile.

"Just wonderful actually" Elizabeth grinned back as Abigail squeezed her hand.

* * *

It was late that night as Elizabeth sat up at the small desk writing in her journal by candle light. Kate was asleep in the bed behind her and the picture Jack had made sat on the desk as she gazed at it lost in thought. She heard a door open and close outside, surprised at the late hour she looked out the window and saw Jack standing on the porch across the street looking up at the sky. Elizabeth smiled silently slipping out of the room creeping down the stairs and opened the door throwing her shawl over her shoulder.

"Hi" She whispered walking up to the porch where Jack was leaning against the post.

"Hi, it's so late I didn't think anyone would be up." Jack smiled at her in surprise.

"Busy day, I couldn't sleep yet" Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh yeah, anything exciting happen?" Jack gave her a teasing grin as Elizabeth made a face at him.

"So, Miss Thatcher, looks like you found a place to call home" He said reaching out his hand.

"I certainly did" She smiled placing her hand in his as they both looked up at the clear night sky.

"So beautiful" Elizabeth whispered watching the stars twinkling above them.

"Sure is" Jack nodded in agreement, but he wasn't looking up at the stars, his eyes had never left her face.

* * *

"Oh Rosemary, hello" Elizabeth said as Rosemary was came out of the saloon door just before Elizabeth opened it the next morning.

"Hello girls" Rosemary said giving them a polite smile. Kate noticed the carpet bag Rosemary held onto and glanced up at Elizabeth who noticed it too.

"Oh, Rosemary I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot, but I was hoping we could part as friends." Elizabeth said.

"I would like that very much." Rosemary's smile turned from polite to a little more friendly as she started to make her way down the road a few steps.

"Are you going back to New York?" Kate called after her.

"Some day perhaps" Rosemary turned back to them giving Kate a warmer smile then she had given Elizabeth.

"Well where are you going now?" Elizabeth asked trying not to seem to nosey.

"Oh just down the road" Rosemary said lightly.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I spoke to your mayor, he agreed to help me form a theater group. But I can't stay in that forsaken saloon one more minute so I found a place down the road a ways" Rosemary said with a twinkle in her eye as Elizabeth's mouth fell open a bit.

"Oh, how lovely" Elizabeth tried to fake her excitement. Kate forced a smile onto her face. Rosemary leaving would have been easier.

"I thought so, it's just what this little town needs, well see you soon girls have a wonderful day!" Rosemary said turning in her usual dramatic flare and making her way down the road.

"Well, I guess everyone is finding Coal Valley to feel like home" Kate said lightning the mood as Elizabeth turned to her with a smile.

"Hey Kate! Come play hopscotch!" Anna called as a group of the children made their way over from the other side of the road from the row houses.

"Go ahead" Elizabeth smiled taking the lunchpail from Kate as she hurried to join the children. She looked across the street where Jack was mounting Sergeant. Jack turned giving her a wink and tipping his hat at her before riding off. Elizabeth grinned opening the Saloon doors. Down the street Abigail was opening the cafe doors. The children played in the street waving to Jack as he rode by them. The mine whistle blew signaling the start to the towns day. Elizabeth smiled opening up the doors to her school house, and another day began.


	10. Journey to Hamilton

Elizabeth smiled leaving the cafe watching the children playing in the street.

"Hi Miss Thatcher!" Emily smiled where she was playing dolls with Rosalie.

"Hello girls, are you enjoying your break?" Elizabeth gave them a smile as some of the older boys playing baseball in the field ran over.

"When can we go back to school?" Rosalie asked.

"After the church is built"

"When will that be?" Gabe asked.

"Soon, they are starting on it this week" Elizabeth smiled happy to see all the children so eager to go back to school.

"Good, come on" Gabe called as the boys ran off and the girls waved as Elizabeth made her way to Jack's office where he was waiting for her outside.

"Hi, are you ready for your riding lesson?" Jack asked as Elizabeth walked up to him.

"I have to admit I am a little nervous, I have never been on a horse by myself before" Elizabeth bit her lip looking up at Sergeant who towered over her. Jack had to look away from her when he chuckled, oh she would be the death of him looking so beautiful teasing him with that lip.

"You do look a little queasy" He said Elizabeth made a face reaching out to slap his arm but be grabbed her hand before she could hit him, holding it in his own throwing her off guard.

"I meant happy, it must be because of that kiss" Jack smirked.

"Oh did we kiss, I don't remember." Elizabeth shrugged looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Maybe I can refresh your memory" Jack offered. He was teasing her, she could tell, it was a battle to see who would give in first. She looked up and down the crowed street.

"Maybe we should start my lesson now" She said not wanting Jack to kiss her in front of the whole town because she knew if she challenged him again he just might.

"Sure, but can I just say, that was the best kiss I ever had" Jack said smiling at her.

"Wait, how many women have you kissed?" Elizabeth asked sounding a little horrified.

"Oh not to many maybe five" Jack said. Elizabeth's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Did I say five I meant two, you and my mother" Jack said quickly seeing her face.

"You expect me to believe that" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him but let it go walking over to Sergeant.

"Well then, how exactly do I get up?" Elizabeth asked barely finishing her sentence when Jack grabbed her hips and lifted her, neatly tossing her into the saddle as she let out a little screech. He swung up behind her as she tried to fix her skirts and hair after that unladylike act. She was just about to turn around and yell at him when he reached around her, his chest laying on her back for a minute as he picked up the reigns. His arms were around her as he held them in front of her. Elizabeth struggled to keep her breathing normal.

"Um Elizabeth" Jack said softly.

"Yes?" She whispered turning finding his face almost directly in front of her's.

"You have to hold the reigns to steer the horse" Jack smirked.

"right" Elizabeth shook her head a bit to clear it taking the reigns from Jack.

"Now gently kick his sides with your heels, there you go. Point him toward that field. He's pretty easy, that's a boy Sergeant" Jack said as Elizabeth turned him to the big field toward the outside of town.

"Jack can I ride next?" Kate called from where she was watching the older boys play baseball with some of the other girls.

"You bet! You can hop on the back and we will take him for a run in the woods." Jack told her making Kate smile.

"You get my sister bucked off a horse and I will come after you Constable" Elizabeth warned only half kidding.

"She is becoming quite the horseman. And with a few more lessons you will too, we can borrow you a horse from the town stables and ride together." Jack said

"I don't mind sharing" Elizabeth said allowing her voice to get a little lower then usual.

"Good, I think I prefer it this way." Jack whispered and Elizabeth felt her ears turn pink.

"So what else does he do?" She asked.

"Watch this, hold on tight!" Jack smirked giving Sergeant another nudge as he started into a trot.

"Oh Jack!" Elizabeth cried but she laughed.

* * *

"Hello" Jack smiled letting himself in the back door of the cafe the next day as Abigail and the girls were cleaning up from the lunch rush.

"Hi Jack" Abigail smiled as Jack poured himself a cup of tea.

"You girls looked busy today, I'm sorry I missed lunch but I will definitely be by for dinner. I could smell your cooking from across the street." Jack said as Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Well I will make sure we save you a big plate." Abigail assured him.

"Hey little shadow you missed a spot" Jack teased pointing to the plate Kate was washing. She made a face flicking soap suds at him making Jack laughed.

"Why do you call her little shadow?" Abigail asked

"Because she's Elizabeth's little shadow, looks exactly like her just smaller and always following her around." Jack said.

Not as much anymore" Elizabeth smiled at her sister.

"That's true, but the name stuck" Jack smiled.

"She was your little shadow when you girls first got here, always just silent and by your side." Abigail smiled.

"I'm right here you know!" Kate called.

"Well you have grown up so much, now I have to go out and find her to come in for dinner" Elizabeth smiled.

"She's still a little version of you though" Jack said tugging on the end of Kate's braid.

"high praise" Kate smiled as Elizabeth. They all turned when a voice yelled outside

"Abigail!" It called. Jack went to the door first and the three girls followed him.

"Mrs Montgomery whats wrong?" Jack asked. Rosemary was crossing the street and she stopped hearing the yelling

"Oh nothing, just Mrs Miller's baby is coming." Cat said.

"I will get my bag and meet you there" Abigail said as Cat hurried off.

"Thats wonderful for the Millers" Elizabeth smiled.

"It is, I have to run see you later" Jack said hurrying back to work

"Well looks like I have to close the Cafe for the night" Abigail said.

"Oh it's ok Abigail we could run it" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah!" Kate agreed

"Oh if you need help with the Cafe Abigail I am happy to help. I am a wonderful cook!" Rosemary cried hurrying across the street.

"Nosey" Kate muttered.

"Come on!" Rosemary cried linking arms with Elizabeth and pulling her back into the kitchen.

"Thank you! I will try to hurry back" Abigail said.

"Oh take all the time you need!" Rosemary waved her off as Elizabeth turned back giving her a horrified look.

"You better go supervise that" Abigail said as Kate frowned at Rosemary's back.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good luck!" Abigail laughed as Kate followed them into the house closing the door.

* * *

An hour later the cafe was picking back up again as Kate hurried back and forth serving food and Elizabeth and Rosemary cooked at the stove side by side.

"Pass the salt would you? Oh and flip your steak it's going to burn" Rosemary said as Elizabeth handed her the bowl of salt. Kate didn't miss the annoyed face her sister made as she went to flip her food.

"Oh no not like that!" Rosemary said reaching over.

"I don't recall signing up to work for you" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Oh, am I being to bossy? I just have such a way with cooking and from what I hear you… don't" Rosemary said walking over to the table to get more of something. Kate shook her head filling a tea cup and turning to see Jack standing in the doorway unseen by both of the women.

"Who told you that?" Elizabeth asked as Kate raised her eyebrows as Jack who looked horrified to see them both in the kitchen.

"Oh Jack may have mentioned it" Rosemary said. Jack's eyes widened even more and Kate held back her laugh.

"Jack had barely even tried my cooking" Elizabeth said

"Perhaps there is a reason for that" Rosemary muttered. Elizabeth sucked in a breath turning around to tell her off when she saw Jack standing in the doorway.

"Jack!" She said.

"You know I'm actually not that hungry" Jack said backing out of the room.

"Nonsense, Kate get Jack a table" Elizabeth said Kate nodded

"You better sit" Kate muttered.

"I think I will just get something to take back to the jail and eat there" Jack said.

"Oh no my chicken fried steak will not be eaten in a jail!" Rosemary cried following them into the cafe dining area.

"Neither will mine!" Elizabeth said hurrying over.

"You both made chicken fried steak?" Jack asked.

"Well I did. I'm not sure Elizabeth's can be identified" Rosemary said.

"I'm just going to take a coffee, black" Jack said as Kate put a fork in front of him.

"Anddddd" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him.

"And your chicken fried steak" Jack said.

"Coming right up" Elizabeth smiled as they both went back into the kitchen.

"You didn't warn me!" Jack whispered at Kate after they were gone.

"I thought this would be funny, I was right" Kate smirked at him hurrying back to the kitchen.

"Honestly Elizabeth don't you think it's selfish to force him to eat your steak when you know mine is better" Rosemary said taking hers off the stove.

"that's just your opinion" Kate said sticking up for Elizabeth as she put her own on a plate. Kate didn't feel the need to point out that Rosemary's did look better, but Elizabeth's was perfectly eatable.

"Well, if they say the way to a mans heart is through is stomach you could be attempting murder" Rosemary said glancing at Elizabeth's slightly burnt steak. Rosemary picked up her plate bringing it over to Jack as Elizabeth hurried after her with her own. Jack looked at both women holding out a plate to him.

"That's a lot of food" Jack said.

"Well you work so hard protecting the town." Rosemary said.

"Actually I have not done much all day" Jack shrugged. Elizabeth gave him a smile sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Jack, we both know I am not the best cook. But I did spend the last hour cooking over a hot stove and we both know that if you don't eat this no one else will" Elizabeth said gently sliding the plate over to him.

"Except maybe his dog" Rosemary muttered Jack looked up at Elizabeth giving her a smile and picked up his fork taking a bite. He smiled and gave her a nod as Rosemary went back into the kitchen with a huff.

"Good job Jack" Kate whispered pouring the table next to him more tea as Ned Yost came inside.

"Sorry to interrupt. Miss Thatcher this telegram came for you I think it might be important" Mr. Yost said. Elizabeth reached out taking it as Kate hurried to her side.

"It's Grandmother, she has taken ill, the doctor is worried. We need to go home as soon as we can." Elizabeth said.

"Oh no" Kate whispered as Jack reached out taking Elizabeth's hand in his.

* * *

"I made you some bread to take to your family" Abigail said as Kate packed her best dresses in the trunk downstairs.

"Thank you" Kate gave her a smile careful to put it in safely as Jack came through the door.

"Jack" Elizabeth gave him a smile as she came down the stairs with an arm full of clothes to pack.

"Sorry I know it's late, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to Hamilton with you tomorrow." Jack said.

"You are!" Kate cried.

"Yeah, I want to make sure my girls get there safely" Jack gave her a smile.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Positive, plus my little brother is hanging out around there and I want some time to catch up with him. So don't even think about giving me an argument" Jack winked at Elizabeth.

"I wasn't going to" Elizabeth said not fully returning his smile.

"Kate why don't you head up to bed, you have an early morning tomorrow. Come on I'll go with you." Abigail said gently as Kate nodded climbing the stairs with Abigail behind her.

"You ok?" Jack asked softly.

"I'm just so worried" Elizabeth said dropping her armful of clothes into a trunk and leaned into him without even thinking.

"Hey, it's going to be ok" Jack said softly wrapping his arms around her and tucking her into his strong chest. Elizabeth closed her eyes feeling herself relax a little for the first time since she had gotten the telegram.

* * *

The next morning the sun was just coming up over the lake as they stood out waiting for the stage. The morning air was chilly and they were wrapped up warm.

"There's the stage" Abigail said as they saw the dust gathering behind it. Across the street Jack came out of the jail making his way over to them.

"Everybody ready?" Jack asked as the stage pulled up.

"Oh have a wonderful trip. I hope your grandmother is better soon, I will be praying for you" Abigail said pulling Elizabeth into a hug.

"Thank you, we will miss you, I will write to you when we get there." Elizabeth said. Jack was picking up their bags and putting them into the back of the stage.

"I will see you soon darling, have a wonderful trip" Abigail gave Kate a hug and was surprised how fiercely she returned it before Jack helped both girls up the steps.

"Take good care of them" Abigail said giving Jack a hug.

"I will, we will be back soon" Jack smiled as he climbed up into the stage closing the door. He settled back into the seat next to Elizabeth across from Kate who was nervously looking out the window as the stage pulled away.

"You worried Kate?" Jack asked her.

"Last time we were in a stage between here and Hamilton we got held up a gun point" Elizabeth said gently and Jack immediately felt guilty for his teasing.

"Don't worry wild girl, nothing is going to happen to you with me in the stage" Jack assured her.

"I'm glad your here" Kate smiled at him before picking up her book.

"So am I" Elizabeth whispered reaching over and taking hold of his hand.

* * *

"Tell me, Thatcher girls, what on earth did you pack in these suitcases?" Jack asked as they stepped out of the train station into the city street. Jack had insisted on being a gentleman and carrying their bags and he was juggling three of them along with his own back pack slung over his shoulder.

"Just want we needed." Kate said.

"And what occasion may I ask, would call for an anvil?" Jack sighed putting them on the sidewalk.

"We would be happy to carry our own bags Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Alright let's see it" Jack raised an eyebrow at her. Elizabeth widened her eyes in surprise before giving a huff and reaching for the suitcase handle. She tried to lift it hardly getting it off the ground. Kate and Jack laughed as she stood up.

"Alright you made your point" She smiled at Jack as he nodded at her grinning.

"I'm sure Uncle would send the car to meet us here" Elizabeth said looking up and down the busy street. Elizabeth and Kate had worn their best dresses on the train, and Jack couldn't understand why. They were far to dressy to wear around Hope Valley, sure to get dirty, but now he understood as they blended in perfectly. If he wasn't in uniform he had a feeling he would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Elizabeth Thatcher!" A voice called making them all turn as a women Elizabeth's age came walking up a porter following her pushing a cart full of bags. The women wore a gown and fur coat looking like she was going to a ball not about to get on a train.

"Regina Alan how are you?" Elizabeth cried smiling at her.

"I am fine, but I heard about your grandmother I hope the poor dear is alright" Regina said.

"That's why I came as soon as I could, Regina you remember Kate."

"My Kathryn Thatcher, you are growing up aren't you, find yourself a husband yet?" Regina asked

"So good to see you Regina." Kate gave her a smile Jack didn't think he had seen her force one so hard ever before.

"And this is Constable Jack Thornton." Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"Ma'am" Jack said shaking the hand Regina offered him.

"Well aren't you lucky to have such a handsome fellow to carry your luggage" Regina said turning to Elizabeth and Kate speaking to them as if Jack was not even there.

"Oh no he's not here to carry our luggage…" Elizabeth started when they heard a call to board the train.

"That's my train, mother procured me an introduction with an Austrian count, he has a castle with a huge moat" Regina smiled proudly as Jack raised his eyebrows.

"It's so good to see you darlings" Regina said giving Elizabeth then Kate two air kisses before heading into the train station.

"Friend of you's?" Jack asked leaning towards Elizabeth.

"Might be stretching it" Kate grinned.

"Good, because she judges a man by the size of his moat" Jack smiled making Elizabeth laugh.

"Regina is one of the Philadelphia Alan's. Every upper-crest" Elizabeth said as if that explained something.

"Her family has been around forever." Kate nodded.

"Like the plague" Jack nodded.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried but she was smiling at Kate laughed as Jack bent to gather all their bags again.

"There's the car!" Kate cried as an open car pulled close to the sidewalk.

"Come on Jack" Elizabeth said as the girls rushed over.

"Ok, just hang on" Jack struggled after them with more bags then he had hands.

Jack knew his mouth was hanging open as the car pulled into the gated fence and the biggest house he had ever seen came into view. Complete with a paved driveway and arch for the car to go under right up to the front door. He knew the number of rooms inside must be pushing thirty with the size of the house. The car came to a stop and the driver got out quickly opened the door and helping Kate then Elizabeth down, Jack was last as he reached for the bags before his hand was practically swatted away by another man going to grab them.

"You're here!" Julie cried running over from the door.

"Julie!" Kate cried as she reached for both sisters at the same time.

"And Jack so good to see you!" Julie said taking his hands and giving him a warm smile.

"You too Julie" Jack returned it feeling a little better seeing her here.

"Have you been staying here?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Father moved us all in last week to care for Grandmother. I was so glad when I heard you were coming, it will be like when we were small and had sleepovers" Julie nodded.

"How is Grandmother?" Elizabeth asked.

"She is better today, but she is still having fainting spells" Julie said turning serious.

"I didn't know." Elizabeth said sadly shaking her head.

"You might if you visited more often." A voice said and they turned to see another women coming out the door. She had brown almost red hair like Julie, and looked a lot like the other three girls but a little older.

"Viola" Elizabeth smiled giving her a hug before Viola reached to pull Kate into a hug. It was warm, but much more proper then when they greeted Julie, Jack noticed.

"You know I would come home more often if I could." Elizabeth said.

"Jack this is my cousin Viola, Julie's sister" Elizabeth introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Miss Thatcher" Jack nodded to her.

"So this is the mountie we have heard so much about?" Viola asked Elizabeth.

"Oh he's much more then that, well you did kiss" Julie said.

"Julie!" Elizabeth cried as Kate hid her smirk behind her hand and Viola frowned as Jack looked down at his boots.

"I wrote to you in confidence" Elizabeth muttered giving Julie a look.

"Apparently it's more then teaching school that is keeping you away." Viola said raising her eyebrows. Jack could see how close the cousins were. Viola clearly the oldest and most upstanding, Elizabeth, he was glad to see was actually more like Julie then he had first thought.

"Well, look at the four beautiful Thatcher girls, this is a sight for sore eyes" A man said walking up to them.

"Uncle Henry it's so good to see you." Elizabeth smiled greeting him with a warm hug.

"And you, are you behaving yourself on the frontier?" The man asked turning to Kate.

"Yes sir" Kate smiled giving him a hug.

"Uncle, this is Jack, Constable Jack Thornton" Elizabeth said.

"Good to put a name to the face, I am indebted to you for escorting my nieces home"

"The pleasure is all mine sir" Jack said greeting him.

"Jack we are having a dinner party tomorrow, you simply must come!" Julie cried.

"Julie we must not put him on the spot. I am sure the constable has other things to do while he is in the city." Henry Thatcher said firmly.

"I'm sure Jack could spare a few hours" Elizabeth said giving Jack a smile clearly wanting him to come.

"I wouldn't want to impose" Jack said.

Henry gave a nod about to turn.

"It's no imposition" Elizabeth said turning to her Uncle giving him a smile.

"Well then I suppose it is settled, come along girls." Henry said going back into the house. Jack didn't feel the most welcome but he couldn't say no to Elizabeth. A habit he had recently developed that seemed to get stronger everyday. It seemed like ever since their kiss all she had to do was bat her eyelashes at him and he was a slave to her. Viola and Julie turned following their father into the house.

"Come along Kathryn" Viola called as Kate looked up at Elizabeth.

"Go on, I will be along in a minute." Elizabeth assured her as Kate trailed after them.

"Well at least it doesn't have a moat" Jack said making Elizabeth laugh as she turned back to him.

"Why don't Kate and I meet you in town in a few hours, we can see some of the city together." Elizabeth offered.

"Are you sure you won't be missed?" Jack asked.

"It's a big house, besides we will need a break in a while. Viola and Aunt Agatha and Grandmother tend to put Kate on edge. There's a ice cream parlor on the corner of Main Street by your hotel, should we meet there at 4:00?" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Sounds wonderful." Jack smiled as Elizabeth stepped closer to him their lips just inches apart as Jack bent toward her. She was surprised how relaxed and normal she felt as she was about to kiss him goodbye when Jack suddenly pulled away looking behind her. Elizabeth turned to see Viola watching them from the doorway a stern look on her face.

"Mmmm" Elizabeth gave her a little smile turning back to Jack rolling her eyes as Jack politely offered her his hand and they shook both of them laughing before she turned and he watched her hurry into the large house.

Elizabeth made her way through the big house she had grown up in finding Kate standing outside the larger parlor hiding behind the wall.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I said I had to use the washroom, I didn't want to go in alone" Kate whispered. Elizabeth instantly felt bad. These past few months she thought Kate was out growing her and spending so much time with her friends. But truly it was because Coal Valley gave Kate a place to find her own independence and discover herself. Being back in Hamilton for only a few minutes she was already unwilling to leave Elizabeth's side for long again.

"Here, let's go and spend time with everyone, and then you and I will go into town and meet Jack alright?" Elizabeth reached out fixing Kate's curls and smoothing her dress. Kate smiled at Jack's name and nodded.

"There, perfect" Elizabeth took her hand and they walked into the parlor where Uncle Henry, Aunt Agatha, Grandmother, Julie and Viola were sitting drinking tea.

"Hello Grandmother" Elizabeth smiled sweeping into the room and going over to her grandmother who stood as both girls curtsied in front of her.

"Well, Elizabeth, Kathryn, you both look well, clearly the horrors of the untamed west have left you both still unharmed" Rose Thatcher said looking them over. Rose Thatcher, the head of the family had short all white hair. She was a thin women always wearing a formal dress and matching hat and bag. Kate didn't think she had ever seen her grandmother dressed in anything less and certainly never wearing the same thing twice. Rose had kind eyes that showed she had a soft side if you looked deep enough. However she had an emotionless face and carried herself upright and tightly like she was much younger then her many years. Uncle Henry looked just like his mother but had a kinder face and could be softer with his daughters and nieces then Grandmother was. He was the second born son but the head of the family after Elizabeth and Kate's own father had died. Working many long hours running the family business. Aunt Agatha had a sweet smile and dark brown hair. She too carried a large importance of the family's standing in society and wanted to make sure all four of the girls carried that on as well. Kate sometimes wondered how alike her own parents were to her aunt and uncle.

"We are very well Grandmother, Coal Valley is wonderful" Elizabeth smiled going to hug her aunt as Kate followed her before they sat on the couch next to Julie, everyone else perched in chairs.

"Grandmother you have no idea how worried we have been." Elizabeth said as the maid came in serving everyone tea.

"I will be fine, I don't want you worrying about me. You should just have a good time with your cousins now that you are here." Grandmother said firmly.

"What does the doctor say?" Elizabeth asked glancing as Julie before turning to their uncle.

"He says your Grandmother has a weak heart, its important that nothing upset her now." Uncle said going to Grandmothers side.

'Maybe we should cancel the dinner party." Elizabeth said softly turning to Julie.

"Nonsense, we need to celebrate your return home." Grandmother said.

"It's just a few old family friends" Uncle nodded.

"And Viola's new beau, Sir Lionel." Aunt Agatha added with a smile.

"Viola! You didn't tell me!" Elizabeth cried turning to her smiling.

"You didn't asks" Viola was grinning proudly.

"Sir Lionel is from London, he's a duke" Julie said softly as Elizabeth and Kate both turned to Viola surprised.

"His uncle is Grand Duke and his great uncle is an Earl" Viola grinned smiling bigger then Kate thought she had ever seen her oldest cousin smile. So strange the things that made Viola happy.

"I am sure you girls will want to shop for something new to wear to the party." Grandmother said turning to Elizabeth.

"Oh no that's not necessary" Elizabeth shook her head as Julie sucked in a breath.

"This is not the wild west you know, we do still dress for dinner here." Grandmother said firmly frowning at them and Elizabeth felt Kate trying to melt into her side.

"Sit up Kathryn!" Grandmother barked as Kate straightened her back and fixed her skirts.

"Oh wait until you see the new gowns as the shop downtown, they are pure heaven!" Julie cried

"Well I suppose it might be nice to have something new, and perhaps a little fancy" Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh good! We can all go together, it will be just like old times." Julie smiled.

* * *

Grandmother seems to be in good spirits" Elizabeth said as the four youngest Thatcher girls climbed the main staircase a bit later.

"Because you two are here, but it isn't easy taking care of her." Viola said.

"Well I wish I could be home more often but I have school to teach, and Kate has school to attend." Elizabeth said glancing at her sister who was silently following them up.

"Books and education a wonderful way to escape" Viola muttered.

"It isn't an escape, I love what I do." Elizabeth said.

"I am sure you do, but when I get married and father has to go back to work, who will look after Grandmother?" Viola asked.

"Well I will" Julie said from where she was standing behind Elizabeth.

"You can barely look after yourself!" Viola said frowning at her. Elizabeth turned giving Viola a look for being to stern with Julie. Viola turned climbing the second set of stairs leaving them behind.

"Viola can be so pretentious" Julie said as Elizabeth turned to her.

"Some of what Viola said is true" Elizabeth said gently.

"No it's not!" Julie cried.

"Let's be fair, it is a great deal of responsibility." Elizabeth said.

"Don't let it bother you, she lives to lot it over us" Julie said waving her off.

"Is Sir Lionel really serious about her?" Kate asked finding her voice now that they were alone.

"Well he's serious about her bank account, and she's in love with his title" Julie grinned.

"A match made in heaven" Elizabeth said as they laughed and climbed the other set of stairs.

* * *

"I am never going to get used to waiters wearing tuxedoes" Jack said holding the door open for Kate and Elizabeth as they left the restaurant.

"It's called white glove service Jack!" Kate smiled as Jack helped Elizabeth into her coat.

"At Abigail's the food is great and no one is wearing gloves." Jack said holding Kate's coat for her as she shrugged it on.

"At least admit it was delicious" Elizabeth said.

"Steak is just a fancy name for a hamburger" Jack said putting on his own coat.

"It does come with a sauce" Elizabeth said as the three of them started walking down the street past a women walking a poodle freshly groomed.

"Speaking of fancy can you picture Rip like that?" Jack asked chuckling. The girls laughed and Elizabeth was glad to see Kate back to herself.

"Life if the big city does take some getting used to, but we got used to life in Coal Valley, and I'm completely at home there." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Really?" Jack changed.

"Yes" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him waiting to hear his argument, she truly did enjoy the back and forth her and Jack had.

"You still don't know how to ride a horse" Jack said.

"It's a good thing I have such a good teacher then" Elizabeth shrugged taking the arm Jack offered her.

"I don't know, you might not be able to afford him" Jack said stopping her seeing Kate had stopped a few steps behind them admiring a necklace in a store window.

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked.

"It could cost you another kiss" Jack whispered. Elizabeth glanced down the street at her sister for a second seeing she was distracted before standing on her toes quickly pecking Jack on the cheek.

"Consider it a down payment" She teased pulling him to walk again as Jack grinned.

"Come on little shadow." Jack smiled as Kate hurried to catch up.

"Can we spend the day in the city again tomorrow?" Kate asked dreading the walk back home wishing Jack could stay with them instead of the hotel.

"Well you and I are going shopping with Julia and Viola tomorrow. And then Jack is coming over for dinner." Elizabeth reminded her.

"Are you girls spending time with your grandmother?" Jack asked.

"Grandmother doesn't want to spend time with us, she just wants us back in her house." Kate frowned.

"It's a comfort to her having us here and I am glad we came. But She doesn't like Kate underfoot, normally we would be gone all day anyway having lessons or meeting friends. She wants us to enjoy our time here." Elizabeth reworded what Kate had said a little more gently.

"Have you seen your brother yet Jack?" Kate asked.

"Not yet, hoping to meet him tomorrow for lunch if he has the time." Jack said.

"I want to meet him" Kate said.

"As do I" Elizabeth agreed.

"I am sure that can be arranged." Jack smiled at them both.

* * *

Kate tried to settle into her bedroom at Grandmothers. She knew she should love it, she used to love it. Trunks and a wardrobe full or any dress she could want. A wonderful big feather bed with a canopy over it all to herself. Toys and a big dollhouse in the corner, a writing desk, music stand. Everything a girl could wish for. But it still felt so wrong as she lay in the dark, there were no crickets singing through the window, the street light outside was much to bright. She couldn't hear Elizabeth and Abigail softly talking downstairs while Abigail was cooking like she often did at home at night. Kate sighed rolling over and switching on her electric lamp even hating how bright that made the room as oppose to the single candle she usually had when getting ready for bed. Kate quickly crossed her room creaking open her door and crossing the hall silently. She knocked on Elizabeth's bedroom door as quickly as she could before peeking her head in. Elizabeth's room was the same, slightly larger but full of things like her art stand, books, writing desk and everything else her sister had used daily less then a year ago but had no need for now. Elizabeth looked up from where she was reading in her bed not even slightly surprised to see her sister slip into her doorway and close the door behind her. Kate would often come to sleep with Elizabeth when something was bothering her since she was small enough to climb out of her bed on her own. Grandmother found out once and was so upset, since then Elizabeth always carried Kate back to her own bed at dawn. At dinner with Jack both girls had said how excited they were to sleep in their own beds and rooms tonight but Elizabeth found as she went to bed she was uncomfortable having Kate sleeping so far away tonight.

"Come on then" Elizabeth whispered giving her a little smile holding the blankets back as Kate slipped in next to her.

"I wish Jack was staying here with us." Kate said softly.

"That would be very inappropriate" Elizabeth said surprised.

"I just mean, in one of the guest rooms." Kate shrugged.

"I'm sure Jack is happy and more comfortable in the hotel."

"I suppose. Elizabeth so you think we will fight like Julie and Viola?"

"Whatever would make you think that?" Elizabeth asked closing her book and turning to Kate.

"I don't know, they are sisters too, why don't they get along? Viola is so mean to Julie" Kate said.

"Viola and Julie are like oil and water. Viola is the first granddaughter, she has always had a lot of pressure to keep our family name in high standing and marry someone like a Lord or Duke for the family. I suppose my moving away may have added more pressure to that. I think Grandmother is losing her hope that I will turn out the same as Viola." Elizabeth sighed.

"And Julie?"

"Well Julie is still young, she has a few more years before she is expected to settle down. Viola is the oldest, theres more expected of her. They do love each other they are just so different." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Would Viola marry Sir Lionel just for his name like Julie said?" Kate asked she had heard it done before, many times but she never thought it would happen in her own family.

"I suppose, if she cared enough to think she should spend the rest of her life with him. His title does seem to be important to her."

"Could you do that, marry someone you didn't love because they were important?"

"People do it all the time Katie."

"But would you be happy?"

"I suppose you learn to be happy, you learn to love someone and share your life with them."

"Elizabeth" Kate sighed knowing her sister wasn't being entirely truthful with her. Elizabeth took a deep breath giving Kate a little smile.

"I suppose, that given the choice, I would much rather marry someone for their personality or their heart then just their name."

"You have that choice, right?"

"I feel much less pressure now that we are living outside this city. I think if I had stayed I would be expected to be married within the next year. But in Coal Valley I feel I have much more of a choice."

"Is that choice Jack?" Kate asked with a smile.

"That choice might be Jack yes" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her making both of them giggle.

"Do I have a choice?" Kate asked.

"Of course you do, I wouldn't have it any other way. As long as you are living under my roof you will marry someone because of your heart not because of money or social standing. Of course not for a very many years as well" Elizabeth added quickly.

"I will stay with you, even when you are married?" Kate asked.

"I am not even talking about being married anytime soon! You are get very ahead of yourself little girl. But yes Katie, you are my sister and you will be with me until I am old and gray"

"Promise?"

"Promise, you and me forever right?"

"Right" Kate nodded. Elizabeth smiled as Kate lay down on the pillow. Elizabeth reached over turning off the lamp laying down next to her.

"I miss Abigail" Kate whispered.

"Me too, I miss her cookies" Elizabeth said making them both giggle in the dark room.


	11. Meet the Thatchers

"Tell me everything I missed about Coal Valley, tell me everything about Jack!" Julie cried as she and Elizabeth came down stairs the next morning.

"You already know more then you should about Jack!" Elizabeth frowned.

"Well I am your favorite cousin your supposed to tell me everything." Julie said making Elizabeth laugh, Julie wasn't wrong.

"Well, when we're together it's like the rest of the world fades away and it's just the two of us. I have never felt anything like it, When I try and picture my future, Jack is always there." Elizabeth smiled thinking of Jack.

"Is it love?" Julie asked.

"It could be." Elizabeth sighed a little smile playing on her lips before she could realize it. She knew she was only fueling Julie's fire bit she was just so happy with Jack right now.

"Has he said it?" Julie cried grabbing Elizabeth's arm excitedly.

"No!" Elizabeth turned away.

"Have you?" Julie asked chasing her.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth cried.

"Oh it must be so wonderful to be in love" Julie sighed dreamily as they entered the study seeing a man talking to Uncle Henry and Grandmother.

"Charles?" Elizabeth gasped a little recognizing the face right away.

"Elizabeth, I must say, frontier life suites you." The man said turning to give her a grin. He had dark hair and was tall, dressed in a suite and tie with a briefcase. Charles's parents were a close friend of the family and Elizabeth had grown up along side him for most of her childhood.

"It's so wonderful to see you again." Elizabeth smiled always happy to see a friend.

"You as well" Charles smiled.

"Charles came to drop off some paperwork, but he may have had an anterior motive." Uncle Henry said.

"Guilty, I would never pass up a chance to see Elizabeth." Charles chuckled.

"It's been far to long, when was the last time we saw each other?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh as I recall when I was your escort to Julie's debutant ball" Charles said.

"No! Was it really that long ago?" Elizabeth cried turning to Julie who had come out almost three years ago now.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Charles nodded

"Begin with how Uncle managed to talk you into working for him." Elizabeth smiled at her Uncle who just smiled and waved her off.

"He had given me a wonderful opportunity for which I am very grateful" Charles said.

"As am I, Charles has been a wonderful addition to the company, Charles I hope you will join us for dinner this evening?" Uncle asked.

"I wouldn't miss it" Charles said.

"Wonderful, Elizabeth why don't you take Charles out to the garden, I know he hasn't seen it in a long time." Grandmother said from the chair where she was sitting listening to everything.

"Oh Grandmother I am sure Charles has other things to do besides see the flowers" Elizabeth said.

"Actually I am very interested" Charles said.

"Alright" Elizabeth said finding she had to force her smile a bit. They walked through the sitting room as Kate was coming down the stairs.

"Charles" Kate said surprised to see him.

"Well little Kathryn! Look at you" Charles smiled at her as Kate returned it.

"We are going to take a walk in the garden, would you like to come?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Kathryn come here, I want to hear your piano lessons." Grandmother called firmly. Kate turned back to Elizabeth with a sigh.

"Go on, I won't be long and then we will go shopping." Elizabeth said as Kate went into the sitting room.

"Play me your scales please" Grandmother said as Kate sat down at the bench and Elizabeth and Charles went out to the west porch.

"You look like no time has passed, Kathryn however…" Charles smiled as they walked into the large garden.

"Well yes it's been years, she would have been eight the last time you saw her." Elizabeth nodded.

"She is still attached to you, always has been." Charles nodded.

"Well after Father died we didn't have much of a choice. She's different in Coal Valley though, she is finding herself and her independence. She has friends and plays outside, she's even learning to fish and ride horseback. Half the time I have to go out and find her somewhere in town to call her in for dinner." Elizabeth said.

"No!" Charles cried so surprised Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"I thought it was her growing up, but then we came back and she's already so reserved and silent after just a day. I think it's the place that brings it out of her more. It's amazing to watch her flourish so." Elizabeth sighed with a smile.

"Do the people of Coal Valley know how lucky they are to have you?" Charles asked.

"I'm lucky to have them. They have taught me so much." Elizabeth smile thinking again of Abigail.

"So no plans to come home?"

"No, I am worried about Grandmother and I know she wants us here. But I am the only teacher in town, they need me."

"And that's the only thing keeping you there?"

"I would be lying if I said yes" Elizabeth gave him a smile knowing what he was truly asking.

"I see, well I must admit I am a bit saddened to hear that." Charles.

"Charles! no, you and I are great friends, we always have been and I will always care about you very much." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Well that's good to hear" Charles smiled at her as they kept walking.

Kate sat by the piano focusing on what she was playing finding she was much more rusty then she thought.

"They look so perfect together." Grandmother said watching Elizabeth and Charles walking outside the window.

"Don't get ahead of yourself mother" Uncle Henry said going to sit by her.

"A grandmother can want what is best for her granddaughter."

"If only it were that easy with Elizabeth" Uncle sighed. Kate didn't say anything as she kept playing and their talk changed to the other families in the city. She glanced out the window at her sister, sure Elizabeth and Charles were good friends, but she didn't think her sister had ever thought of Charles as the type she would marry. And she was different with him, with Jack, Elizabeth was freer, he made her laugh, they were always talking about everything and more and more often Kate caught them holding hands or Elizabeth's arm in Jack's elbow. With Charles, Elizabeth walked stiffer, her hands were clasped in front of her and she didn't have the same easy smile. Kate thought about what they had talked about the night before, Her grandmother was clearly pushing for Elizabeth to marry Charles, for his family standing and Kate hoped they could go home soon before Elizabeth was forced into anything.

* * *

"Do you think I got the right dress?" Elizabeth asked as the four Thatcher girls picked up their shopping bags at the fancy store they often shopped at.

"Yes, it's so pretty" Kate nodded.

"I think Jack will love it" Julie smiled.

"I think it's beautiful" Viola agreed.

"That sounded like a compliment" Elizabeth said as the three younger girls turned to the oldest in surprise.

"I know I am hard on you. I suppose sometimes I wish I was as free as you are." Viola said shrugging a little.

"Well why can't you be?" Kate asked.

"This is my world, I am not sure I fit in anywhere smaller, or that I would want to." Viola said

"Ohh! What do you think of this one?" Julie asked losing interest and spying another dress on a stand near them.

"Maybe for a women with questionable morals" Viola said looking at the thin sleeved dress with a deep frown.

"Well then maybe you should try it on Viola" Julie gave her a teasing smile.

"Don't be ridiculous" Viola huffed as Kate laughed.

"I think it would be perfect for your next dinner with Sir Lionel" Elizabeth joined in Julie's teasing.

"Ohhhh yes" Kate nodded as they walked out of the store Viola following them rolling her eyes.

"Do you know what Elizabeth and Kate need, hair jewels." Julie said as they walked down the street.

"Don't you think thats a bit much?" Elizabeth asked

"Oh please Elizabeth?" Kate begged.

"Alright, as long as we can get some afternoon tea after" Elizabeth smiled

"We can go to the French cafe, they have new finger sandwiched that are divine" Viola said.

"We can get you something sparkly Kate, for dinner tonight it will look lovely with your dress" Julie said pulling back one of Kate's curls.

"Am I going to be the only one without a man at dinner tonight?" Kate asked.

"Kathryn! You are much to young to be even thinking of such things!" Viola cried.

"Well It's boring at a dinner party when everyone is trying to out flirt someone else" Kate sighed.

"Don't worry, Julie doesn't have anyone either" Viola said. Julie opened her mouth to argue when suddenly two men were thrown out through a saloon door into the street almost landing on their feet as all four girls stopped short with a shriek. They stood up suddenly and Kate let out a yell.

"Jack!" She cried happy to see him.

"Jack?" Elizabeth cried in horror as Jack his eyes going wide seeing them.

"Oh, Elizabeth, we were just grabbing a bite to eat" Jack said brushing dirt off his coat. Next to him the other man stood up, he was a bit shorter then Jack with lighter brown hair but the same bright blue eyes. Jack looked horrified but the other man had a boyish grin as he looked over the girls.

"Apparently you like to eat and run, or roll" Viola said turning up her nose at them.

"That was just a misunderstanding" Jack said quickly.

"And who is this?" Julie asked pointing to the other man.

"Tom Thornton. I apologize for my brothers bad behavior but trouble seems to find him" Tom said giving them a dramatic bow.

"This is your brother" Elizabeth grinned holding back a laugh.

"His much younger and better looking brother" Tom said Kate laughed while Jack shot him a look.

"Tom, these are the Thatcher sisters Elizabeth and Kate, and their cousins Viola and Julie." Jack said.

"Miss. Thatcher, Miss. Thatcher, Miss Thatcher, and you must be Miss Thatcher." Tom greeted each of them, landing on Julie last who gave him a wide smile.

"Jack how could you keep this charming man a secret?" Julie asked.

"I am the black sheep of the Thornton family, right Jack?" Tom asked. Jack didn't say anything.

"Well I for one find black sheep quite fascinating" Julie said softly raising an eyebrow as she and Tom smiled at each other. Elizabeth and Jack met each others eyes holding back their laughs.

"Why are you talking like that?" Kate asked giving Julie a look before Elizabeth pulled her away shushing her.

"As interesting as all this is we must be going" Viola said.

"Your still coming tonight right Jack?" Kate asked.

"I am looking forward to it" Jack nodded and Elizabeth smiled at him glad she would see him again soon. Jack reached out pulling Tom's jacket forcing him to move out of the way so the four girls could pass.

"And these are the type of people you want to invite into our family" Viola muttered to Elizabeth.

"He said it was a misunderstanding" Kate said feeling the need to defend Jack.

"So was the war of 1812" Viola said as between Elizabeth and Voila, Julie turned looking back at Tom. Viola and Elizabeth grabbed her forcing her to turn around and walk as Julie giggled."Let's see, there, you look lovely" Viola said putting the sparkly hair comb in Kate's hair holding back her long thick curls.

"Thank you." Kate smiled at her cousin, sometimes Viola could be very sweet and caring. Kate wore a long light purple gown with sparkles on it. Julie had a light blue gown, Viola had a tan gown and Elizabeth was slipping on a beautiful pink gown.

"What are you going to do about Jack and Charles both being here?" Julie asked as Viola buttoned up the back of Elizabeth's dress.

"I don't feel it's a problem, they are two very different people to me but I think they would make wonderful friends" Elizabeth said as they heard more voices downstairs.

"We should go or we will miss dinner drinks" Viola said.

"You look pretty, I bet Jack will love that dress" Kate smiled as she followed Elizabeth out of the room and down the hall. At the top of the grand staircase they all stopped. Grandmother was at the bottom talking to both Jack and Charles while Uncle Henry and Aunt Agatha were off to the side talking to a few other family friends. Elizabeth started down the stairs and the three other girls followed behind her. Kate smiled as Jack's jaw dropped as he watched her sister. Julie and Viola hurried off to great friends as Charles stepped up to Elizabeth.

"You look breath taking" He said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Jack said going to stand next to Kate.

"Have you two met?" Elizabeth asked.

"Charles Kingston, I work for the Thatcher family" Charles said as Jack shook his hand.

"Jack Thornton" Jack said.

"Jack is the constable of Coal Valley" Kate said as Jack put his hand on her shoulder smiling at her.

"You look stunning little shadow, your all grown up in this dress" Jack told her.

"Doesn't she? I can hardly believe she talked me into letting her get it, she won't ever wear it in Coal Valley that's for sure." Elizabeth smiled.

"Maybe we could have another dance, and you could dance instead of work" Kate offered giving Jack a smile.

"I'm sure it can be arranged." Elizabeth agreed as Jack nodded.

"That reminds me, I got a telegram from Abigail, she is glad we are here safely, she misses you both very much and promises to have apple pie when you get home." Jack said.

"Yay!" Kate smiled

"Sounds wonderful" Elizabeth said as the three of them laughed.

"Elizabeth, Kathryn come greet the George's" Grandmother called waving them over.

"Excuse us" Elizabeth said leading Kate over to the other small group of people.

"So the life of a mountie on the frontier must be dangerous." Charles said. As Jack smiled watching Elizabeth greeting other people.

"It has it's good days and it's bad days." Jack shrugged easily.

"I'm guessing escorting Elizabeth and Kathryn must be one of the good days" Charles said.

"That wasn't an assignment." Jack shook his head still unable to take his eyes off of Elizabeth.

"Oh, so Elizabeth asked you to come?"

"Actually I insisted"

"Well I am glad you did, Elizabeth can be rather independent, as long as Kate is trailing behind her." Charles said making Jack laugh.

"I have noticed, even if it isn't always in her best interest." Jack chuckled nodding.

Across the room Kate glanced back at Jack surprised to see them getting along so well after what she head heard her grandmother talking about this morning.

"Kathryn, this is Sir. Lionel, Lionel this is Kathryn, Elizabeth's younger sister" Viola said as Kate turned offering the man next to her a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you" Kate offered him a smile.

"And you miss,

"Kathryn, Lionel was telling my just a few days ago that he has a brother only a year older then you." Viola said.

"How lovely" Kate smiled.

"Yes, when you move back from the west you must come to dinner with Viola and meet him." Lionel nodded.

"She would love to, we can make a trip of it Kathryn, see London and maybe Paris" Viola gave her a smile as Kate tried to return in.

"He will be here spending some time with me after Christmas, perhaps we can arrange a dinner or tea then." Lionel said.

"Oh I don't think we will be here for…" Kate started shooting Elizabeth a glance who was watching her but Viola cut her off.

"Nonsense, of course you will be here for the holidays with your family. It's wonderful Kathryn we can get you a new gown…" Viola started when suddenly there were two hands on Kate's shoulders and she turned seeing Jack standing behind her.

"Excuse me, pardon the interruption, I was just looking for Kate to show me around the library, she has been talking about Elizabeth's collection for months." Jack said.

"Oh of course" Viola nodded giving Jack a tight smile as her and Lionel walked away.

"Thank you" Elizabeth mouthed to Jack unable to leave her own conversation to save Kate.

"They were trying to set me up with his brother" Kate whispered as she and Jack left the busy room.

"We're not in Coal Valley anymore are we?" Jack sighed at the thought of setting up an eleven year old girl for marriage.

"I will be glad to go back" Kate sighed as a bell rang.

"That's dinner, come on" Kate whispered leading Jack into the dining room with everyone else.

* * *

Dinner was served as they gathered twelve people around the table. Grandmother had spent all afternoon on the seating and Kate wasn't a bit surprised to see Elizabeth ending up sitting next to Charles. But she was just glad to be next to Jack as she whispered to him which fork to use when his plate was put in front of him.

"What does one even do with four different forks for one meal?" Jack whispered but Kate just shook her head.

"Well I had a dickens of a time at that last chukker. Willson got in a shot that no one could lay a stick on" Charles said talking to Uncle Henry.

"What in heavens is he talking about?" Aunt Agatha asked.

"Polo" Elizabeth told her with a slight smile.

"Somehow the conversation always turns to horses, do you play polo Sir Lionel?" Aunt Agatha asked.

"It is one of my favorite past times" Lionel nodded.

"I would love to see your team play." Viola smiled at him.

"Well then perhaps you will favor me with the pleasure of your attendance this season" Lionel said and Kate held back a grimace with how formal they were with each other.

"Constable Thornton is also quite the horseman" Elizabeth said.

"Thank you but I can't say I know a chukker from a baseball bat." Jack said making everyone give a little laugh.

"He has more important things to worry about like keeping Coal Valley safe." Elizabeth said giving Jack a smile.

"Or getting thrown out of drinking establishments." Viola shrugged. Elizabeth dropped her fork on her plate loudly shooting her a look as everyone looked at Jack wide eyes and Kate narrowed her eyes at her oldest cousin.

"Who was thrown out of a drinking establishment?" Grandmother asked frowning.

"Jack's brother Tom, who is every bit as good looking as his dashing older brother" Julie said quickly trying to help Elizabeth.

"How is it that you are aquatinted with this Tom person young lady?" Uncle Henry asked her.

"He landed at my feet this afternoon, literally" Julie said as Jack, Kate and Elizabeth managed to hide their chuckles.

"Tell me do you make a habit of drinking Constable Thornton?" Grandmother asked.

"No, No I don't Mrs Thatcher" Jack said.

"Certainly not on the job" Elizabeth added firmly.

"Or really much at all" she said quickly when everyone turned to her. Kate bit her lip, this was not going well.

"Or ever, except maybe at dinner" Elizabeth went on clearly flustered as Jack just smirked at her and she widened her eyes at him.

"Perhaps it's time for dessert" Kate offered.

"I agree" Julie said.

"Children are to be seen and not heard" Grandmother snapped turning to Kate. Kate nodded looking back down at her empty plate.

"Your mountie is very charming my dear" Mrs George whispered to Elizabeth.

"He isn't my mountie Mrs George" Elizabeth whispered back.

"Isn't he?" She asked as Elizabeth turned to Jack who was looking at Kate seemingly horrified that she had just been spoken to in such a way. Elizabeth sighed, that would be a problem for later.

* * *

After dinner Kate was sent up to her room as everyone else gathered in one of the sitting rooms with a piano. Jack looked up the stairs longingly missing Kate and the comfort that she brought him admits all the other people he hardly knew. He had never seen a child shooed out of a room as often as Kate was here.

"When was the last time we played?" Charles asked Elizabeth glancing at the piano.

"Forever it seems like" Elizabeth smiled.

"Come on" Charles lead her over to the piano while everyone else found a seat and they started to play a duet. Jack stood off to the side watching them feeling very out of place as Elizabeth giggled trying to remember how the song went from memory.

"They are having such a good time together aren't they?" Jack turned as Henry Thatcher walked up next to him offering him a glass of rum. Jack took it.

"I have heard they have been friends for a very long time." Jack said.

"Charles and Elizabeth have a lot in common, they took lessons from the same teachers, shared the same friends, skinned their knees together as children. It's a bond that has stood the test of time." Henry said.

"Sometimes what people have in common are the things they feel inside. A shared spirit." Jack said.

"Elizabeth is spirited alright, so much like her father in that way." Henry said with a smile.

"That's what I like most about her sir." Jack said.

"Sometimes I think she doesn't quite know who she is yet, she has a tendency to follow her heart instead of her head, and drag that poor little girl with her. She most likely will wake up to it one day and I would hate to see her pass up the life she so dearly deserves" Henry said softly as the song they were playing ended and Elizabeth burst out laughing as everyone else clapped unaware of the conversation Jack and Henry were having.

"I don't think you need to worry about that sir, if she follows her heart I am sure she will be just fine." Jack said

* * *

"Jack it was so good to see you" Julie said as the night was coming to an end.

"You too Julie" Jack gave her a smile as they walked over to Elizabeth.

"Thank you for inviting me" Jack said going up to Elizabeth as Julie went to say goodbye to someone else.

"I hope you had a good time." Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"What's important is that you are both home with your family" Jack nodded not quite returning it.

"We are at home in Coal Valley too." Elizabeth said softly as Grandmother walked up to them.

"Constable I trust you had a pleasant evening?" She asked.

"Very much, thank you ma'am" Jack nodded.

"Will we be seeing you again?" She asked.

"No, I am leaving Hamilton in the morning." Jack said firmly.

"That seems kind of sudden." Elizabeth said surprised, frowning a little.

"Well you are safe and settled with your family and I have a job to return to. I have arranged for another constable to escort you both back to Coal Valley when you are ready to return." Jack told her with a firm nod.

"That is very kind of you thank you Constable." Grandmother said.

'It was very nice meeting you Ma'am" Jack gave her a nod.

"Likewise" Grandmother nodded.

"Miss Thatcher" Jack said turning to Elizabeth before he turned and left. Elizabeth stood watching him fighting every part of her that wanted to run after him. When was the last time Jack had called her Miss Thatcher that wasn't flirty and teasing? What had gone wrong between last night and tonight? Elizabeth climbed the stairs going into her room and changing into her night gown before slipping across the hall and going into Kate's dark room. Kate sat up wide awake even though she had been sent to bed hours ago.

"What happened?" Kate asked as Elizabeth slipped into her bed.

"Jack is leaving, tomorrow morning" Elizabeth said softly.

"What! Why?"

"Shhh I don't know, he seemed fine, it was so sudden"

"He can't leave us here"

"Kate, this is our home."

"It's not. Coal Valley is our home now" Kate said firmly.

"Maybe… maybe I was selfish to leave home and take you. Maybe we should be here. You would certainly get a better education, you would be with your family…" Elizabeth thought out loud.

"Elizabeth, today Viola was trying to set me up with Sir Lionel's brother. I got yelled at for saying three words at dinner." Kate said. Elizabeth sighed squeezing Kate's hand in her's.

"I know, I know." She whispered.

"Elizabeth, Jack wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"We'll see what we can do tomorrow ok? Get some sleep sweetie" Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

Jack walked through the busy train station his bag slung over his shoulder.

"There!" Kate cried pointing.

"Jack! Jack!" Elizabeth ran through the train station after her as Jack turned surprised to see them both.

"Kate? Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Jack asked

"You didn't say goodbye" Kate said softly.

"I'm sorry, I left late and I had an early train" Jack felt guilty immediately.

"Why do you have to go?" Kate asked.

"I have to get back to Coal Valley, but I will see you soon." Jack said giving her a hug. Kate nodded hugging his waist before stepping back.

"I don't know what went wrong between us last night" Elizabeth sighed.

"Nothing did, I just have to get back." Jack said, he was warmer then he was last night and Elizabeth took some comfort in that.

"We're ok?" She asked.

"Yes, we're ok" Jack nodded.

"Then, take this with you" Elizabeth whispered standing on her tip toes and pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek lingering there for a second as Kate looked down suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"See you soon" Jack whispered when Elizabeth pulled away.

"See you soon" she nodded as Kate waved and Jack turned to get on his train.

"Do we have to go back to Grandmother's?" Kate asked when Jack was gone.

"Come on, we can stop for some breakfast on the way. Grandmother will be angry enough we missed breakfast with everyone, we mine as well have full bellies when we get yelled at" Elizabeth sighed. Leading Kate back out onto the street.


	12. Finding a Way Home

A few days later Kate and Elizabeth were settling into life in their old house. Grandmother still had spells of feeling faint and sick and the doctor was still unsure what was causing it. Elizabeth didn't want to leave until they were sure Grandmother would be alright. Kate was finding she was remembering to put shoes on before leaving her bedroom, that dresses with frills and lace were made for nothing but sitting or slowly walking and hair was to be kept down and in neat curls at all waking hours. Charles came by again whisking Elizabeth away for an afternoon walk and Kate wrote a long letter to Abigail telling her all about the city. But mostly their time was spent together as it always had been. Grandmother had almost up and left the room when Elizabeth firmly turned down her hiring Kate a tutor instead opting to continue to teach her herself. Grandmother often insisted on sitting in on her lessons and Kate spent most of her days buried in books of Latin and French, studying art and in front of the piano. She longed to be outside, at school with her friends, riding Sergeant with Jack or helping Abigail in the kitchen.

"If we were in Coal Valley we would be watching the weather or studying the fish in the lake." Kate sighed.

"An important life skill is learning to adapt to where we are, that was Coal Valley, this is Hamilton and different lessons apply" Elizabeth said softly.

"I miss Laura and Anna" Kate shrugged. Elizabeth sighed, Grandmother had been having a bad day and hardly left her bed all afternoon. Kate was missing their life in Coal Valley and Elizabeth kept finding her mind drifting back to Abigail and her students, and Jack if she was being completely honest.

"What do you say you and I head down to the park for the afternoon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes!" Kate cried.

"Shhhh, go change your clothes, quickly before anyone comes to find us." Elizabeth smiled

* * *

"We should plant a weeping willow tree near the cafe, they are so pretty." Kate said reaching up to run her hand through the dangling leaves as they walked through the park. Kate had put on her dress Abigail had made her for her birthday a few weeks ago, the one she wore most often at Coal Valley. Even Elizabeth had put on her more plain skirt and shirt hoping for a chance to sit in the shade in the grass away from judging eyes. She hadn't realized how dearly they had both missed the freedom of nature until they were alone walking through the park. Kate had already climbed to the top a a tree, a trick Jack had most recently taught her and Elizabeth found herself with a handful of wildflowers she had picked.

"I'm not sure how well they would do in Coal Valley, besides we wont be living at Abigail's forever. Eventually we should see about getting our own house." Elizabeth said.

"And planting a willow tree there?"

"Sure, we can try it." Elizabeth smiled.

"I miss Abigail, right now we would just be coming back from school and the kitchen would smell amazing and there would be cookies on a plate for us on the table." Kate sighed.

"I can practically smell them now" Elizabeth chuckled.

"I tried to go into the kitchen yesterday, I wanted to ask cook if she had any treats. Aunt Agatha saw me and just about chased me out of the house for going into the kitchen." Kate frowned.

"Well, you do know you don't belong in there. It isn't right" Elizabeth said gently.

"I just wanted to see it. How can a person live in a house practically their whole lives and never go into the kitchen?" Kate asked.

"You forget, not all that long ago we were very used to this life" Elizabeth pointed out.

"I suppose a person can get used to anything if they spend long enough in a place." Kate agreed.

"Though I am pretty sure I could never get used to living on a ship. Remember last summer right before Coal Valley when we went to London with Grandmother? I was seasick for two whole weeks." Elizabeth sighed.

"I remember, you hardly left the bed, Julie was constantly making eyes at the first mate, I thought Viola's head was going to explode when she saw them coming out of the crows nest together" Kate laughed making Elizabeth smile.

"Don't you miss our cousins when we are in Coal Valley?" Elizabeth asked.

"I miss Julie, I wish she could come visit more."

"I think Uncle would be afraid she would stay as well." Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

It was just before dinner when Elizabeth and Kate slipped back into the house glancing around quietly.

"Go upstairs and change for dinner" Elizabeth whispered hearing voices from the parlor, they slipped past making a rush for the stairs just as Viola and Julie came out of the drawing room.

"Kathryn! What in heavens is she wearing!?" Viola cried as Kate tried to slip past them up the stairs.

"That's what they wear in Coal Valley." Julie said as Kate stopped dead knowing she was caught.

"I didn't want to get my good dresses dirty" Kate said quickly.

"Well what on earth would you be doing to get a dress dirty? Honestly Kathryn you look like your wearing a flour sack." Viola turned up her nose.

"Viola" Elizabeth hissed.

"You take that back! Abigail made this dress and it's beautiful!" Kate yelled before Elizabeth could stop her.

"Kate go up stairs!" Elizabeth said firmly but before Kate could start the climb Grandmother appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Kathryn… Elizabeth!" Grandmother seemed to not know what to say.

"Grandmother, Kate is going to change right now." Elizabeth said quickly.

"She was out of the house like this? She left the house wearing this disaster?" Rose Thatcher hissed.

"Grandmother please, come sit down" Viola said as the older women came down the stairs.

"Young lady do you know what you have done?" Rose said. Kate was silent looking at her boots.

"Grandmother it is my fault I allowed her…" Elizabeth started but Rose held up her hand silencing her.

"Kathryn are you to young to dress yourself?" Rose asked narrowing her eyes at Kate.

"Well!" She boomed when Kate said nothing.

"No Ma'am" Kate whispered.

"Cleary you are, from now on you may not leave this house again and you are not allowed to leave your bedroom unless I have approved of your attire do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am" Kate nodded.

"Go to your room, no dinner, I do not want to see you for the rest of the day" Rose said. Kate climbed the steps quickly.

"Grandmother truly she didn't…" Elizabeth started but her Grandmother turned to her clearly still upset.

"Don't think you are to old to be sent to your room either. You may let her do as she pleases in the wild west, but when she is in my home she will have respect and dignity, and you will enforce it. Are we understood?"

"Of course" Elizabeth nodded.

"The Kingsintons have invited you to dinner. I suggest you change and hurry over least either of you disgrace this family anymore"

"Of course" Elizabeth nodded climbing the stairs to her own bedroom.

* * *

Elizabeth slipped into Kate's room after the house had been silent for a while late that night. She had waited for her sister to come to her and was surprised when she didn't.

"Katie its me, let's talk." Elizabeth whispered pushing the door open finding Kate's room dark.

"Come on I know your not asleep, I snuck you in some cookies" Elizabeth whispered sitting on the bed and turning on the lamp. As soon as the room was light Elizabeth knew the bump under the covers wasn't really her sister.

"Katie, Kate come on where are you?" Elizabeth called softly pulling back the blankets seeing just pillows before searching the room.

"Kate come on, if your going to scare me I wont be surprised so just come out" Elizabeth sighed opening the dresser.

"Katheryn this is not funny, if you are in here come one now" Elizabeth said firmly putting her hands on her hips, the room stayed silent. Elizabeth felt her heart starting to race as she looked around again quickly before hurrying back to her room wondering if she had missed her in there somehow.

"Kate where are you come out now!" Elizabeth called not bothering to keep her voice low anymore as she glanced around her own room. Elizabeth quickly hurried down the hall to the guest room where Julie was staying, opening the door quickly making Julie jump from where she was reading in her bed.

"Have you seen Kate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not since Grandmother sent her upstairs this afternoon." Julie said closing her book.

"She's not here!" Elizabeth cried.

"She probably just snuck down to the kitchen to get some food" Julie said standing up as Elizabeth ran back to her room quickly putting a plain skirt and her coat on over her night gown.

"Elizabeth she's probably somewhere in the house." Julie said following her not sounding nearly as worried as Elizabeth felt.

"She's not, she's not here. I need to find her." Elizabeth felt her heart racing, she could hear it beating in her ears. This was so unlike Kate, she never did anything like this and she could be anywhere. Her breathing came fast and she was holding back tears as she put on the first pair of shoes she could find.

"Where are you going?" Julie asked as Elizabeth raced down the stairs.

"She's missing she's out in the cold somewhere I have to find her. I need to send a telegram to Jack" Elizabeth said quickly going out into the dark night. Julie following her grabbing her own coat.

"What can Jack do?" Julie asked trailing after her out on the street.

"I don't know, keep an eye out for her in Coal Valley, come here and find her! I just need Jack!" Elizabeth was on the verge of tears.

"Elizabeth it's the middle of the night" Julie said.

"Where would she go?" Elizabeth wondered out loud looking up and down the street. It was cold and dark, a few people were out but most were hurrying home at this hour.

"Go to the constable office, tell them to send a telegram to Jack Thornton in Coal Valley." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth what good…"

"If she got on a train someone needs to be looking for her there, Go! Julie now!" Elizabeth yelled and Julie hurried down the street towards the office.

"Kate! Kate where are you!" Elizabeth didn't care that she was yelling. She had no idea where to start, no idea how long Kate had been gone. She could be halfway back to Coal Valley by now, she could be kidnaped, hurt, frozen… Oh this was a terrible idea, she was a terrible sister for leaving her alone so upset. Kate had made it clear how unhappy she was here.

"Kathryn!" Elizabeth yelled again taking off in the direction Julie had gone. She got outside the office as Julie was rushing out.

"Jack answered, he's fast! He said he would be on the next train and that everyone there was alerted to watch for her." Julie said.

"Oh where did she go." Elizabeth sighed sinking onto the bench.

"We don't know that she got onto a train, does she have any money?" Julie asked.

"I don't know, but she was alone all evening she could have gotten some." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Well suppose she didn't get on a train, where would she go?" Julie asked.

"I don't know! Everything is closing except the saloon's. She wouldn't go there. I don't think she would stay, she would just want to go back." Elizabeth shook her head.

"What about where you girls went today? The park, would she go to the park? That's as close to Coal Valley as you get right?" Julie asked.

"The park, yes the park." Elizabeth jumped up racing across the street and down the road as Julie followed her. The gates to the park were closed but the lock was old and Elizabeth was able to shake it open easily.

"Kate! Kate!" She yelled as Julie pulled a flashlight from her coat pocket.

"Kathryn where are you!" Elizabeth yelled. Searching the big open space overlooking the pond.

"Kate!" Julie called walking off a ways down the path.

"Elizabeth?" a voice called as Elizabeth turned in time to see Kate climbing down from a tree above her.

"Katie! on thank the Lord oh Kate!" Elizabeth cried wrapping her arms around her sister holding her tightly to her.

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared the life out of me!" Elizabeth yelled when she let her go holding her at arms length.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Kate whispered.

"You don't run Kate that is not something you do, do you understand me? I won't have you doing this. Oh Kate I have never been so afraid in my entire life" Elizabeth said pulling Kate into her again as Julie came running over.

"Kate! Thank goodness" Julie cried

"I'm sorry, honest I didn't mean to" Kate said

"You didn't mean to run away? How does that happen accidentally?" Elizabeth asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I just needed to get out, and then it was so nice here so peaceful I couldn't leave. And then it got dark and I was afraid to." Kate sighed.

"Oh Kate, I want to be so angry at you but I am just so glad your ok" Elizabeth sighed as the three girls stood up.

"Grandmother is going to be so mad" Kate sighed.

"Grandmother has no idea you were ever out of your room and I am thinking it should stay that way." Julie said gently.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Kate asked turning to Elizabeth surprised.

"I didn't know where to look, if I thought you were still here I would have woken the entire house to help find you. Truthfully I thought you had gotten on a train back to Coal Valley" Elizabeth said putting her arm around Kate as they started to walk back out of the park.

"I would never leave you here by yourself" Kate said surprised Elizabeth would think other wise.

"Let's add you will never go somewhere on your own without telling me to that list alright" Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes agreed." Kate nodded

"Are you cold? Julie will you walk her home? I have to go to the constables office" Elizabeth said.

"The constable office why?" Kate asked.

"Well I had Julie send a telegram to Jack that you were missing, he was going to take the next train he could." Elizabeth said

"You did?" Kate asked surprised.

"Elizabeth it can probably wait until morning. Jack can't get the stage out until tomorrow afternoon" Julie offered.

"Jack wouldn't wait for the stage" Kate sighed.

"Knowing Jack he's saddling Sergeant up now to be at the train station at dawn and I want to catch him before he goes" Elizabeth said.

"I will go with you" Kate said as the three of them hurried down the road. Elizabeth quickly wrote out a message that Kate was found and they listened as it was typed out.

"Mr. Yost must have a busy night" Kate whispered.

"Jack had alerted the whole town to keep watch for you, they will all be glad you are here and not missing." Elizabeth said softly. They sat in silence for a little while until there was a buzz and tapping and they were handed a piece of paper.

"Jack is glad you are safe, won't be coming but hopes to see us soon. Also said to give you a stern talking to." Elizabeth read letting out a sigh of relief that Jack wasn't already on his way here. Though she would admit now that she knew Kate was safe it would have been so nice to see him.

"Well, since that's out of the way what do you girls say we go home and get some sleep?" Julie asked.

"Good idea" Kate nodded as they got up walking the few blocks home. Now that the adrenaline had worn off Elizabeth was realizing how cold she was and how much her feet hurt from running in her fancy shoes, the first thing she had found to put on. They crept back into the dark house going unseen save for a maid who Elizabeth knew wouldn't rat them out. Julie bid them goodnight going into her room before Elizabeth followed Kate into her room.

"I know, I know, you can yell" Kate sighed taking off her coat and dress to pull on her night gown.

"I just want you to understand how much danger you could have been in tonight. A little girl wondering the streets in the dark is a serious thing" Elizabeth said pulling off her coat and skirt so she was back in her own night gown.

"I know, that's why I didn't leave the park" Kate said.

"Kate it's about you going there in the first place."

"I know."

"I know you miss it but this isn't Coal Valley, you can't go wondering around by yourself, you don't know the people here, and like it or not Jack can't come to our rescue at the drop of a hat." Elizabeth said sitting down on Kate's bed rubbing her feet.

"I know, I wasn't thinking, I just had to get out of here" Kate whispered.

"I understand you are not happy here, but we can't leave yet, I can't send you home on your own, I just need you to hold it together a little longer" Elizabeth sighed.

"I will, promise" Kate nodded climbing onto the bed next to her.

"You gave me the biggest scare of my entire life. I didn't know where you were or if someone had taken you. You are my whole life Katie, you can't do that to me."

"I'm sorry"

"Forgiven, as long as you never do that again"

"I won't" Kate promised.

"Good, lay down and go to sleep" Elizabeth sighed turning off the lamp.

"Are you staying?"

"Oh yeah, I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Elizabeth nodded as they lay down.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"There must be forty constables between here and Coal Valley, why telegram Jack?"

"It was all I could think of, I needed him, he would have an idea of where you might have gone. I know he could find you. I just... I was so scared and all I could think of was finding you, and how badly I wanted Jack here."Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

"Good morning, I trust everyone had an uneventful night." Julie greeted everyone as she came to the table last for breakfast. Elizabeth avoided eye contact with her as they were served. Kate was wearing a grandmother approved outfit, a big flowing pink dress with more ruffles then Elizabeth could count.

"Quite, although I thought I saw three little brown heads sneaking into the house at a very late hour" Viola said raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"Oh you must have been dreaming, I know I for one turned in very early, as did Elizabeth after her dinner with Charles' family" Julie said. She seemed to know exactly what to say because Grandmother immediately stopped tuning out the sisters squabbling and perked up.

"Yes Elizabeth how was your dinner last night?" Grandmother asked.

"Quite pleasant. It was wonderful to catch up with Charle's mother and father. They send everyone their regards and hope to have you for dinner soon." Elizabeth nodded.

"A lovely family, we must have them over soon" Grandmother nodded as one of the butters came in with a paper on a tray.

"Telegram for you miss" He said leaning it towards Elizabeth.

"Thank you" Elizabeth reached for it quickly skimming the paper.

"It is Jack?" Julie asked.

"No it's Abigail, she is coming on the evening train."

"Abigail is coming?" Kate had to stop herself from yelling.

"Yes, Grandmother might she stay with us? She has been so hospitable to Kate and I, I feel as though we should return the favor."

"Of course, You must insist she stays with us." Grandmother nodded.

"Oh thank you" Elizabeth smiled

"Why is she coming?" Kate asked.

"I am not sure, she didn't say."

"May I please go meet her at the train station Grandmother?" Kate asked.

"Very well but you are to come right back no dawdling and don't even think or changing your outfit."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you!" Kate beamed at Elizabeth. Both girls were clearly holding back their excitement over seeing their dear friend so soon.

* * *

"Ready?" Kate asked.

"Yes, wait wait! Are we sure the feet are in the right place?" Julie asked looking down at the marks she had put on the ground.

"Yes, that's what it says" Kate turned back to the magazine Julie had gotten that was talking about a new dance called the tango Julie was determined to learn.

"Alright, start the music" Julie said. Kate turned place the needle on the record and Julie began moving her feet counting out loud.

"Back, front, left, right, left, right." Kate read to her both of them not noticing Elizabeth and Charles walk into the room until Elizabeth laughed watching Julie.

"What on earth are you doing?" Elizabeth giggled.

"It's a new dance in the magazine" Julie said stopping to turn to them.

"It's called the tango" Kate said sharing a smile with Elizabeth.

"Charles come dance with me!" Julie cried grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room as Elizabeth went to sit by Kate watching them laughing.

"It's easy follow me" Julie said.

"Like this?" Charles asked suddenly leading and Kate laughed at the shocked look on Julie's face.

"Charles!" Julie cried.

"I'm sorry? Am I doing it wrong?" Charles asked raising his eyebrows making her laugh.

"Charles when did you learn to tango?" Elizabeth cried.

"Arn't I allowed to have my secrets? Shall we?" Charles asked dropping Julie's hand and reaching for Elizabeth pulling her off the couch. Kate didn't miss the pout on Julie's lips as Charles left her to pull Elizabeth into the middle of the room. She landed comfortably in his arms as he started leading her around the room. He spun her one way and Elizabeth smiled at the younger girls on the couch raising her eyebrows at them. Suddenly he spun Elizabeth back towards the other way before gathering her in his arms again and dipping her low to the ground. Kate and Julie gasped as Elizabeth looked horrified at the act of intimacy she wasn't expecting. Charles pulled her back to her feet and Elizabeth quickly regained her composer before leaving the room without a word. Kate bit her lip and Julie coughed as both girls tried to cover their giggles.

* * *

"What did Charles say when he left?" Kate asked as she and Elizabeth stood in the busy train station that afternoon.

"I can't say I saw him, he went to discuss business with Uncle I believe and then had to get back to work" Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"How did he even learn to…" Kate started but Elizabeth silenced her with a stern look.

"We won't be speaking of that again" she said firmly.

"Of course" Kate cleared her throat to hide her smile over how pink Elizabeth's cheeks got.

"Why did Abigail say she was coming?"

"Her telegram was brief, she said she is looking for someone she thinks might be here" Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well, I hope she finds who she is looking for, but either way it will be so nice to have her in the city with us." Kate smiled as Elizabeth nodded.

"Ahh there she is" Elizabeth said as Abigail came into view her eyes looking all around trying to take in the big train station.

"Abigail!" Kate cried rushing to her.

"Kate! Elizabeth oh it is so good to see you!" Abigail cried dropping her bag to gather both girls into her arms.

"We missed you so much" Elizabeth said as all three of them seemed unwilling to let go for longer then usual. Kate took a deep breath, Abigail's coat smelled of homemade bread, the fireplace and the grove breeze, everything she loved about home.

"How was your trip?" Elizabeth asked when they pulled apart.

"Long, I had no idea we lived in such a big country, though I dear say seeing you girls at the end may have made me a bit impatient." Abigail said making them smile.

"Oh look at you, you look like the day you came to me all fancy and ruffles, and you, young lady I thought we agreed no more getting taller, and whats this I hear of you running away?" Abigail cried looking over them both in her mothering way.

"I'm so glad your here" Kate smiled as Elizabeth picked up Abigail's bag.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, I truly appreciate it" Abigail said as they made their way out of the busy train station.

"Are you kidding! Abigail as long as you are in Hamilton our home is your home." Elizabeth cried.

"You said it when we moved, we're family and family always stays together" Kate said taking Abigail's familiar hand in her own overjoyed to have her with them.

"I don't want to impose, are you sure there is enough room?" Abigail asked.

"Oh theres room" Kate nodded.

"And we will help you find who your looking for together." Elizabeth assured her

"Good, but my dear do we have a lot to catch up" Abigail sighed as they left.

So what has been going to in Coal Valley?" Kate asked as the three of them sat in the back of one of Grandmother's cars. Abigail was clinging to the side nervously, she and never ridden in an automobile before.

"Well, we live in Hope Valley now" Abigail said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"The mine was closed, the trial that started just before you left? The mine was found at fault, it wasn't safe so all the widows were awarded money and Gowen and the mine were both shut down." Abigail said.

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth cried. She had not been following the mine trial very closely before they left, she had her own worries about if she should take the new job or not, and then she started spending a lot more time with Jack. But she had heard Abigail and the other women talking about it and knew it was a good thing.

"Hope Valley, I like that" Kate smiled trying out the new name in her mouth

"How does the town profit now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well Leland Coulter, a new man in town came rolling in, on a motorbike no less, and came to us with plans to set up a saw mill. It's looks promising and he should have it up and running soon. It will create jobs for the town and we have good lumber to be shipping in and out on the railroad." Abigail said.

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth gasped.

"He seems like a very kind man, generous and willing to give a lot to help out town. He wants to put down roots in Hope Valley so he is looking to improve it, without changing our way of life much. You may be also pleased to hear he has caught the eye of a certain Rosemary. They seems quiet smitten together if you ask me." Abigail said raising her eyes at Elizabeth.

"Good!" Kate said smiling.

"I am glad Rosemary is happy" Elizabeth said politely straightening her skits. It was not entirely truthful, she wanted Rosemary to be happy but also it took her worry off of Rosemary and Jack being together in Hope Valley while she was here. Though she and Jack were moving forward, Rosemary was quite persistent with him before, and with Jack leaving so suddenly she wasn't entirely sure where their relationship stood. Abigail just gave her a knowing smile.

"Who's the person your looking for?" Kate asked.

"Her name is Clara Stanton" Abigail said softly.

"A relative of yours?" Elizabeth asked.

"Apparently she's my daughter in law." Abigail said.

"What!" Kate cried as Elizabeth too turned to her shocked.

"Peter came to Hamilton a few times on errands for Gowen the year before the mine accident. Apparently he met a girl here, Clara. They fell in love and were married a few days before the accident. Peter had just come back, apparently he was going to tell us but he knew Noah and I would be shocked and he wanted us to meet her first and see how kind and sweet she was. His intention was to move her in with him the following week. And then the accident…" Abigail trailed off softly.

"How awful" Kate whispered.

"How did you find out about her?" Elizabeth asked.

"She came to the trial the first day to testify, I mean she is one of the widows after all. She said she would keep in contact but that was almost two weeks ago. She is working here as a house servant and what little she talked about I have the impression it's not good. I want to find her." Abigail said.

"Will she come back to Hope Valley with you?" Kate asked.

"I am hoping so, she is my family after all, you girls would like her, she's your age Elizabeth, soft spoken but brave. I think you would get along wonderfully."

"I am sure, I am so happy for you Abigail, and we will do everything we can to help you find her." Elizabeth said giving Abigail a hug as the car pulled up in front of the house and Kate laughed as Abigail's mouth dropped open.

* * *

"Let's have tea" Elizabeth said ushering Abigail into the tea room after they had shown her around the house.

"You girls amaze me, you are so down to earth and you come from all of this" Abigail said still trying to take in the entire Thatcher Estate.

"You had to have missed it" Abigail said as Kate poured the three of them tea.

"No Ma'am" Kate said quickly.

"Sometimes I do, but Hamilton just.. lacks that certain something" Elizabeth sighed.

"Or someone?" Abigail asked raising and eyebrow at her.

"Perhaps" Elizabeth smiled as Kate grinned at her.

"Jack sends his best by the way. Truthfully by the look on his face I know he wanted to say a lot more but you know how he is." Abigail said gently making Elizabeth smile softly at the thought.

"I miss everyone" Kate sighed.

"And they all miss you, Laura asks me everyday If I know when you are coming back. And Jack often asked if I have heard any news, I think he would ask daily too if he thought I wouldn't catch onto him" Abigail said.

"Look what just arrived for you!" Julie cried coming in the room with a large banquet of flowers.

"They are from Charles, he said he enjoyed your walk yesterday afternoon and he hopes to have the pleasure of your company again soon" Julie said.

"Wait you read the card!" Elizabeth frowned.

"Well of course I did" Julie said as if Elizabeth should expect nothing less.

"Who's Charles?" Abigail asked. Julie turned just noticing her with a gasp.

"Mrs. Stanton!" She cried shoving the flowers at Elizabeth so she could give Abigail a hug.

"How wonderful to see you" Julie smiled.

"You too Julie" Abigail hugged her back warmly.

"Grandmother can not wait to meet you, there is just enough time to change before dinner, I would be happy to lend you one of my gowns" Julie offered looking over Abigail's plain clothing. Kate wanted to kick her in the shin as Elizabeth shot her a look.

"Oh, thank you but I will be fine in what I brought" Abigail said.

"ok" Julie nodded smiling turning to Elizabeth who made a face at her. Kate rolled her eyes, Julie would never learn.

* * *

"We were very pleased when Elizabeth said you were coming to stay with us. She has told us all about your hospitality back west and we are happy to be able to return the favor" Rose Thatcher said as they gathered in the sitting room an hour later for drinks before dinner. Kate sat silently as she was expected to do trying to will Grandmother with her eyes not to say anything mean to Abigail.

"I know you have been under the weather Mrs. Thatcher and I do hope it's not a burden to have a house guest" Abigail said.

"Oh nonsense, I am practically back to myself again." Grandmother said.

"I heard you have come in search of your daughter in law" Uncle Henry said.

"Yes, I know she works in Hamilton but I am afraid that is all I know, it's not much to go on" Abigail sighed.

"Abigail is worried that Clara may have found herself in some kind of trouble" Elizabeth said.

"My son has connections with the mounties, he will give them a ring and have them put the best man on the case right away." Grandmother said firmly as Uncle Henry nodded.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that." Abigail said.

"You didn't ask we are offering." Grandmother said. Kate was glad her grandmother was using her firm tone for something helpful for once.

"Hamilton is a big city, it is no place for a women to go out alone." Uncle added.

"Thank you, I have a photograph if you think it might help." Abigail said.

"It would indeed, if you fetch it now I can send it right away" Uncle Henry said. Abigail nodded and hurried out of the room as Viola and Sir Lionel walked in.

"Sorry we are late" She same grinning harder then Kate had ever seen her.

"On need to worry dear we wouldn't start without you." Aunt Agatha said turning to greet them.

"Good, because Lionel and I have something to tell you all" Viola said.

"Ohh! Your engage! Oh I knew it!" Julie gasped making Elizabeth and Kate giggle.

"Julie you ruined the surprise!" Viola cried frowning.

"Oh it wasn't a surprise at all we knew it was going to happen!" Julie said pulling her big sister into a hug. Elizabeth and Kate rose to hug Viola as well.

"This is wonderful news darling" Grandmother said giving Viola a hug

"Welcome to the family" Uncle Henry said shaking Lionel's hand as Aunt Agatha gave Viola a hug.

"We must have a party to celebrate" Grandmother said.

"Yes, a few close friends, perhaps a lunch tomorrow" Aunt Agatha agreed.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Uncle Henry asked.

"You take away my parties Henry you take away my will to live" Grandmother said making them all laugh a little.

* * *

The next day was busy, Abigail was gone all day in search of Clara and Kate longed to go with her but couldn't leave the house because of the lunch for Viola. Kate couldn't remember the last time they had a meal just their family. It seemed every occasion called for a big party and gathering and she was getting tired of it. Julie had rushed off early after lunch and Elizabeth had been politely making conversation leaving Kate to wonder the grounds for much of the afternoon. The day didn't quiet down until well after dinner when she sat on Elizabeth's bed in her nightgown watching her sister get ready for bed while they talked.

"Do you think Charles loves you?" Kate asked watching Elizabeth braid her long hair off to the side before bed.

"Not as anything more then a friend. As I feel the same. I will always care about him deeply…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"But it's different with Jack?" Kate asked.

"Yes it is" Elizabeth didn't hide the smile that crossed her lips.

"If we had stayed in Hamilton, would it be you getting engaged to Charles tonight?"

"Oh Katie, we have no way of knowing that, besides it doesn't matter."

"Grandmother wants you to marry him." Kate whispered.

"whatever would make you say that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I heard her and Uncle talking, when we first got here. They want you to marry Charles and move back here."

"Well, lucky for me they don't have a say" Elizabeth waved her off as there was a knock on the door and Viola popped her head in.

"I just wanted to return these" She said handing the gloves she had borrowed for dinner back to Elizabeth.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled politely taking them from her. Viola turned to go almost out of the room when Elizabeth called to her surprising Kate and Viola both.

"I know we have never been very close, but I just wanted to say I am so happy for you, you and Lionel really make a lovely couple" Elizabeth said softly.

"That is nice of you to say" Viola said smiling sweetly at her, a rare occurrence.

"I can't believe one of us is getting married, it all seems so sudden and grown up." Elizabeth said sitting on her bed next to Kate and Viola even ventured back into the room perching on the end of the bed.

"That's because you are from another world now. In my world it is natural to find a husband, marry and take one's place in society." Viola said.

"But there is more to life then that? Isn't there?" Kate asked softly.

"I suppose there is, for you girls maybe. I have to admit I was always a little jealous of you two" Viola whispered reaching out to smooth Kate's hair.

"What ever for?" Kate asked surprised.

"You always had each other, even after your mother and father died it was clear you would never be alone. And then leaving Grandmothers to go out west. That's the bravest thing I could imagine" Viola said softly.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I had been so frightened to leave this house I almost turned back five times before we boarded the train" Elizabeth asked.

"It doesn't matter, you still did it. You are one of a kind Elizabeth Thatcher." Viola said making Elizabeth smile. The moment was ruined as Julie came flouncing into the room.

"You will never guess where I have been I…" She started in a sing song voice suddenly cutting herself off when she saw Viola sitting on the bed.

"Where exactly?" Viola asked turning to her.

"No where" Julie said quickly.

"Please Julie I saw you sneak in the side door." Viola said frowning at her as Julie glanced at Elizabeth for help.

"You are always spying on me!" Julie cried.

"Because you seem determined to bring shame to our family!" Viola shot back.

"And you seem determined to make sure I die an old maid" Julie crossed her arms, they are both almost yelling at each other now.

"Alright" Elizabeth said in what Kate always thought of as her teacher voice but now made Viola and Julie both turn to her.

"Let me?" Elizabeth asked Viola who stood up with a frown, Kate was surprised Viola know how to smile with the amount of time she spent frowning.

"Please talk some sense into her" Viola sighed leaving the room as Julie shot dagger eyes at her back.

Elizabeth waved for Julie to close the door behind Viola and Julie did sinking into it as Kate sat up wanting to hear the juicy secrets.

"Where were you?" Kate asked.

"I went dancing with Tom Thornton" Julie sighed laughing.

"Oh how lovely!" Kate sighed.

"Julie that is completely inappropriate and you know it!" Elizabeth cried.

"Nothing inappropriate about being in love" Julie said throwing herself onto the other side of the bed as the three girls lay back against the pillows.

"At least tell me you have a chaperon then?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Why would I need a chaperon?" Julie asked.

"Because you are a young lady and you hardly know him" Elizabeth said as if Julie should know.

"I know him better then you think, this is our second secret meeting" Julie shrugged with a grin. Kate laughed as Elizabeth reached out slapping Julie's arm with the pillow giving her a face.

"You must not tell my mother and father, oh or Grandmother! If she doesn't approve of Jack imagine what she would say about Tom" Julie said. That caught Elizabeth's attention as she sat up more and Kate bit her lip watching her closely.

"What has Grandmother said about Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's not what she said. It's just obvious what she thinks of him. But She doesn't matter. What matters is how you feel" Julie said. Kate watched her sister closely knowing that didn't provide Elizabeth with any comfort as she gave a sigh.

"Julie you should not see Tom again, and you should not let Viola catch you sneaking out again" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Oh Viola." Julie huffed standing up again.

"Just promise me you will be safe?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course" Julie smiled giving her a wink as she let herself out of Elizabeth's room.

"You knew Grandmother didn't totally approve of Jack right?" Kate asked softly when she was gone.

"I suppose I thought she would come around to it, after meeting him." Elizabeth sighed.

"After Abigail finds Clara can we go home with her?" Kate asked.

"Grandmother is doing better, we will see when Abigail finds her alright, you should go to bed" Elizabeth said gently.

"Ok" Kate sighed sliding off Elizabeth's big bed.

"Katie?" Elizabeth called and Kate turned back to her.

"I hope you know that if you ever feel like Julie does… I hope you never feel like you have to go behind my back with anything. That as long as someone is kind and sweet and treats you right I would never keep you from him. As long as you are protected and happy and safe, nothing else matters. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, I tell you everything." Kate said.

"Well, now you do. I just want to make sure nothing changes as you get older." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, I know that Jack is a good man who is good and keeps you safe and will treat you right. That's all that matters right?"

"That's right" Elizabeth gave her a little smile.

"I miss him."

"Me too, off to bed it's late. I love you"

"Love you too" Kate gave her a smile heading into her own room.

* * *

"How long has she been seeing him?" Charles asked as he and Elizabeth made their way through the house into the sitting room.

"About a week, but for Julie it's always love at first sight" Elizabeth said dramatically making Charles chuckle.

"Well there is nothing wrong with being a romantic" Charles said.

"Except that is always with someone disastrous"

"And this Tom fellow is a disaster?" Charles asked?

"Let's just say he had his fair share of troubles" Elizabeth sighed

"But you know his brother quite well"

"They are nothing alike" Elizabeth said quickly.

"It can be hard to tell someone who to fall in love with"

"I just don't want her to make a mistake"

"If you care about her you might have to let her find out these things on her own, sometimes it takes making a mistake or two in order for us to learn." Charles pointed out.

"But what if she gets hurt?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aa long as she has people around her who love her, she will be alright" Charles said gently and Elizabeth got the feeling he wasn't completely talking about Julie.

"Abigail, did you hear anything about Clara?" Elizabeth asked quickly as Abigail and Kate walking in.

"Nothing yet" Abigail sighed.

"If there is anything I can do to help please ask" Charles said.

"Thank you" Abigail gave him a smile.

"I hate to run but duty calls" Charles said turning back to Elizabeth.

"Of course, thank you for the advice, and for lunch" she gave him a smile. Charles nodded leaving the room.

"He is certainly a charming young man" Abigail said settling into a chair by the window. Kate sat on the sofa by her with her needlepoint. She detested needlepoint but she was trying to stay on her grandmothers good side.

"He is one of my favorite people." Elizabeth smiled sitting down next to Kate.

"You make a very handsome couple" Abigail said gently.

"Gosh, you should just like Grandmother" Elizabeth said turning to her surprised.

"I understand how she feels" Abigail sighed.

"About what?" Kate asked looking up at her.

"You have so much life here Elizabeth, so much opportunity for both of you."

"Now you really sound like Grandmother" Kate muttered.

"You can't tell me you have not enjoyed being back home with your family and friends" Abigail said raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth. Kate always marveled at how fast Abigail could go from friend to mothering with Elizabeth.

"I have, honestly besides this one running away I have enjoyed every moment. I'm so glad we were here for Viola's engagement, and seeing Julie again makes me realize how much I miss her when I am gone." Elizabeth smiled softly.

"I can see how close you are" Abigail nodded.

"It's strange, I came here to take care of Grandmother and now it's all so comfortable. It feels wrong to be having such a good time. I should be serious, I should be thinking about my students." Elizabeth whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

"You should be…missing Jack?" Abigail offered quietly.

"I do miss Jack, I miss him very much" Elizabeth sighed as a stray tear fell down her cheek. Kate sighed grabbing her sister's hand.

"Elizabeth, if you want to stay, it's ok. We can stay" Kate offered. Elizabeth squeezed her hand giving her a weak smile.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the parlor watching Kate walk around the gardens outside with Aunt Agatha, lost in throught when the sound of footsteps made her jump and turn around. Charles was standing in the doorway smiling at her. She found she couldn't return the smile and his quickly faded.

"You are leaving, aren't you?" He asked gently.

"I am sorry." Elizabeth nodded.

"don't be, I know your search is not over. I hope you find the answers you are looking for, no matter where it takes you" Charles said gently.

* * *

"There is nothing we can do to change your mind?" Uncle Henry frowned as Elizabeth told her later that evening they would be leaving.

"Grandmother is feeling better and school break is almost over. I want to get back to my students" Elizabeth said softly. Next to her Kate was trying not to jump for joy.

"Is it the children you are going back to? Or the mountie?" Grandmother asked.

"I suppose if I am being truthful.. it's both" Elizabeth said. Grandmother nodded her face hard and Uncle swallowed thickly.

"Elizabeth you know I think it is time you consider a change" Uncle Henry said.

"Please Uncle." Elizabeth shook her head.

"The teaching assignment in the west was never meant to be permeant, just a few months to a year. It is time to move onto something better" Grandmother nodded.

"Don't make her stay don't make her stay, I will stay, just let Elizabeth go" Kate whispered under her breath so only Elizabeth could hear her.

"This is what is best for me, best for both of us. Maybe I will feel different once I am there. But I have to go back and find out for myself. Can you at least respect that this is what I need to do?" Elizabeth said firmly leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, we can" Grandmother said surprising them all.

"It's so hard to leave, it means so much to me." Elizabeth said softly.

"Of course" Grandmother nodded.

"Come Kate, we should start packing" Elizabeth said gently and Kate stood giving her grandmother a kind smile when she left the room. As soon as they were out of earshot they raced up the stairs giggling.

* * *

"Thank you for driving us to the station" Abigail thanked Charles the next morning as Kate bounced between her and Elizabeth.

"It was the least I could do" Charles said.

"I promise to be back soon" Elizabeth said.

"I will hold you to it, and you, no more growing" He said putting a hand on top of Kate's head.

"I will try" Kate smiled at him.

"So you think Clara is coming?" Elizabeth asked Abigail gently.

"Of course" Abigail nodded firmly when the call of 'all aboard' filled the station.

"That's our train isn't it?" Kate asked

"There she is!" Abigail smiled at a young girl about Elizabeth's age walking into the station.

"Clara" Abigail called to her, Kate watched as Abigail hurried Clara over to them. She had long dark hair, a plain skirt and shirt, She clearly was a worker in Hamilton and not someone from money. She had dark eyes and a kind face, she actually reminded Kate of Abigail with her kind smile.

"We will get a seat I will introduce you on the train" Abigail said.

"We're in first class compartment D" Elizabeth said as Abigail and Clara hurried toward the train tracks.

"Do I need to tell you how.." Charles started but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Some things are better left unspoken" She said gently. Charles just nodded lifting her hand to his lips before Elizabeth gave him a little smile. She turned nodding to the porter who was carrying their bags.

"Come on Katie, let's go home" Elizabeth said softly.

"Home, home home" Kate smiled walking beside her repeating the word. She was sure Home was the nicest word there ever was.


	13. School Houses and Cowbells

Cat Montgomery greeted them at the stage coach stop outside the mercantile as soon as they stepped off.

"Welcome home!" She smiled greeting each women with a hug.

"How are you? Not to tired I hope, we have a big of a surprise planed for you" Cat said as they pulled their bags down.

"A surprise?" Kate asked.

"Yes, come on this way" Cat started leading the way to the Saloon. Kate followed close behind her, Abigail was walking with Clara pointing out each building to her but Elizabeth lingered back looking around quickly. The town was quite but she could hear voices and chatter coming from the saloon with what she assumed was a party. She glanced towards the Mountie office, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed Jack had not been there to greet them.

"Here we are" Cat smiled and she opened the doors to the saloon as everyone yelled out surprise.

"Hi!" Kate cried running to join the other children in the corner.

"Come on let me introduce you to everyone" Abigail lead Clara away gently as Molly and Florence came over to greet Elizabeth.

"How was your trip? you must tell us everything about Hamilton" Florence said

"Oh well it was wonderful to see my family and friends again" Elizabeth said politely her eyes still scanning the room.

"How is your grandmother?" Florence asked.

"Much better, thank you for asking" Elizabeth smiled trying to keep her attention on them.

"Well we are glad you are back in time for school to begin, I know the children are looking forward to it" Molly said.

"I have missed all of them so much, and all of you." Elizabeth smiled.

"Though presume you missed someone in particular the most." Cat said raising a teasing eyebrow as they turned to see what she was looking at. Jack was just walking through the door hanging up his coat.

Elizabeth watched him as he turned giving her a smile when his eyes found hers in the crowed.

"Jack!" Kate ran over giving him a hug.

"Hey! there she is" Jack smiled catching Kate in his strong arms almost making her tiny frame disappear.

"Well, I think we can assume Miss Thatcher will be occupied the rest of the evening. Come on ladies" Molly smiled as the three women walked away and Elizabeth didn't even bother trying to apologize as she watched Jack set Kate back onto her feet after giving her a sweeping hug. Elizabeth made her way over to them.

"I have been looking for you" she said.

"I just got back in from Rock creek, it's good to see you" Jack gave her a smile.

"You too" Elizabeth whispered warmly returning his smile.

"Oh Elizabeth! Kate welcome back!" Rosemary cried breaking up their greeting as Rosemary dramatically flounced her way over with a man trailing behind her.

"I'll get you a drink be right back" Jack whispered slipping away.

"This is Lee, Lee built the saw mill and is going to run it. He's turning the town around for sure!" Rosemary said.

"Well I don't know about that, but I think it will help the people around here. Leeland Coulter. It's nice to meet you, I have heard a lot of things about you two around town." Lee said shaking Elizabeth then Kate's hand. Kate grinned as Rosemary draped over his arm, it would seem Lee had done more then just help the town, he had helped Rosemary get over Jack too.

"It's so wonderful, I can't tell you how awful a feeling it was when I would lose an older student because he had to go work in the mine." Elizabeth said. Lee was shorter then Jack, and a bit heavier, with dark hair. He offered the girls a warm smile and seemed to not be bothered by Rosemary's dramatics as he patted her hand on his arm.

"Here you are" Jack said handing both Elizabeth and Kate a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you, Mr Coulter when will your mill be open?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tomorrow, and it's our saw mill As far as I am concerned the sawmill belongs to everyone in town." Lee said.

"Including me?" Rosemary asked.

"Especially you" Lee told her making her giggle as Kate and Elizabeth made eye contact.

"In fact tomorrow the first board cut is going to be yours" Lee said.

"Wow well how about that my very own board." Rosemary said making Kate laugh.

"Oh I love this song! Lee ask me to dance?" Rosemary said as another song came on and people began dancing.

"Rosemary would you like to dance?" Lee asked.

"Hmm let me see, yes!" Rosemary said pulling Lee out onto the dance floor.

"It was nice to meet you" Lee said allowing himself to be pulled.

"You too" Elizabeth smiled watching them.

"Kate! Come on" Laura called her over from across the room.

"See you later" Kate smiled to Elizabeth running back to her friends.

"Oh it's so good to be back. I new I missed it, but I had forgotten how much until we got here. I can't believe I left for so long" Elizabeth smiled watching her sister laughing and at ease again.

"It is good to have you home" Jack said softly.

"Are you going to ask me to dance?" Elizabeth asked

"No" Jack said and she felt her face fall a little but he was smiling at her.

"Take a walk with me?" He asked offering her his hand. She placed her hand in his as he lead her out of the building.

"Close your eyes" He said when they were out on dusty main street.

"Jack"

"Come on I will help you" Jack said taking her hand and stepping behind her his other hand going to her waist to lead her from behind. Elizabeth caught her breath for a minute in surprise before smiling and closing her eyes. She felt Jack lead her slowly behind the building to where she knew the lake was and a big field behind the buildings on main street. She found herself completely trusting Jack who was sure of her steps.

"Keep them closed" he whispered slowly stopping her.

"Ok, open" He said. She opened her eyes her head turned toward his voice. He gave her a little smile before looking past her and she turned to see what he was looking at.

"Oh, Jack" was all she could whisper. Across the little lake easily accessible from the end of main street was a beautiful new church. Steeple on top, white siding, steps leading up to a big double door. Big windows and she could just imagine how beautiful it was inside.

"It needs a few finishing touches but it will are ready by the time school starts" Jack said when she found she still didn't have any words.

"You did that?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I had help" Jack brushed her off lightly.

"It's wonderful" Elizabeth sighed with contentment.

"Welcome home" Jack smiled at her.

* * *

Elizabeth and Abigail hurried to turn the storage room into a bedroom for Clara. It was small but it comfortable fit a bed and a trunk for her clothes. Elizabeth felt bad but there was no way her and Kate would both fit in there and Abigail wouldn't hear of them renting a room in the saloon. Clara was also going to be working in the cafe, which was helpful to Abigail during the day and meant the girls didn't have to rush home to help after school. Elizabeth knew Abigail wanted to get to know Clara who was technically her daughter-in-law.

"Ahh Kate, Miss Thatcher good morning" Florence said when they ran into her at the mercantile the next morning.

"Good Morning Mrs Blakely" Kate smiled.

"I assume Constable Thornton showed you the new school house?" Florence asked turning to Elizabeth.

"He did, he has done such a wonderful job." Elizabeth smiled.

"You should have seen him, that man was pounding nails like he was Noah bracing for the flood. When we got word you would be returning in a few days I think he worked straight through the night to have the walls up." Florence said making Elizabeth laugh.

"He wanted to get it finished before you came home" Florence said softly.

"He made it for you" Kate nodded.

"He built it for the town" Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, she's right" Florence nodded at Kate as the door opened again and they all saw Jack walk in.

"Good morning" Jack greeted them.

"Good morning" Florence, Elizabeth and Kate said at the same time making Kate laugh as Jack gave them a strange look.

"It's chilly today" Kate said

"It is" Jack nodded heading over to a shelf as another man came in behind him. Kate recognized him as Nellie and Patrick's father. He owned a farm just outside of town. Kate often played with Nellie after school and she had gone to the farm a few weeks ago to see new kittens they had.

"Mr Harper, what brings you to town?" Florence asked.

"Hello ladies, you see I am kind of in a bind. Are Blakely I was hoping you could help me?" Mr Harper asked.

"Of course, as long as I can" Florence nodded.

"You see my brother has fallen ill and he has a ranch near Jameson. I need to go out for a day and night to help him. I was hoping you could look in on the kids while I was gone? Nellie can do most of the chores, and Patrick he tries his best but I would really feel more comfortable if there was someone there to watch over them" Mr Harper said.

"I am sorry, I would if I could but I have to take my youngest to the doctor in Buckstin" Florence sighed.

"Of course, thank you anyway" Mr Harper nodded turning to leave.

"I could do it!" Elizabeth called after him. Kate looked up at her surprised and heard the clink behind them of Jack dropping something probably just as surprised.

"Are you sure Miss Thatcher. It's an awful lot to take on by yourself" Mr Harper said as Jack walked up to the counter next to him to buy something.

"Mr Harper, I may have been raised in the city but I am a Hope Valley women now. Besides Nellie is helpful and Kate can come and help out."

"Well it is only a day, thank you I really do appreciate it"

"It's my pleasure" Elizabeth smiled Mr Harper turned whispering something in Jack's ear. Kate just made out him asking Jack to check on them.

"I don't need anyone to look in on me." Elizabeth said firmly making both men turn to her.

"And Constable Thornton is far to busy to look after me. Isn't he?" Elizabeth said aiming her last words at Jack looking for him to agree.

Mr Harper just nodded patting Jack's back and leaving.

"I ummm" jack started then just pointed to the door quickly leaving himself. Kate burst out laughing as Elizabeth tried to frown but was smiling too.

* * *

"Watch the latch on the chicken pen. If you don't latch it tight the chickens get out and believe me you do not want to wake up with chickens scattered all over the acer" Mr Harper said tossing his bag into the back of the wagon as Elizabeth followed him around getting her instructions. Mr Harper would be gone for one night until the afternoon on the next day. Kate was secretly looking forward to staying on the farm for a night.

"Just keep the animals fed and you will be fine. The kids will fill you in on everything else"

"The indoor chores Pa?" Nellie asked.

"Oh yeah, it's going to get real cold at night so I would get the fire going first thing in the morning, Nellie isn't allowed to do that yet."

"Of course, at about what time?" Elizabeth asked.

"Four would be good"

"Four AM?" Elizabeth couldn't hide her horror.

"And remember to secure the doors when you go to bed, theres a couple wolves around here who think they are house pets"

"wolves?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Yeah, but they are not strong enough to break down the door" Patrick said.

"As long as it's locked" Nellie added.

"Umm you might want to wear something a little less dear to your heart" Mr Harper said pointing to Elizabeth skirt and dress. After spending so much time in Hamilton this was what Elizabeth considered very plain.

"Oh I will be fine in this" She shrugged.

"Suite yourself" Mr Harper shrugged.

"Alright kids you be good you hear? Thank you so much for doing this Miss Thatcher."

"Of course, have a safe trip" Elizabeth smiled. Mr Harper flicked the reigns calling to the horses as the wagon started to move, rolling right through a mud puddle splashing onto Elizabeth's skirt. Elizabeth looked horrified as Kate tried to hold back a laugh.

The evening passed quickly, Elizabeth made dinner and Kate was more then happy to help with the animal chores. Nellie was a few years older then her and Patrick was only eight but they had fun chasing chickens and playing with the barn kittens. Elizabeth was becoming quite the cook and dinner was actually really good and they all played a card game after. Nellie and Patrick went into there rooms for bed Elizabeth slept on the sofa and Kate slept on the floor next to her. The wolves howled but Elizabeth double checked the door and Kate found it wasn't hard to sleep by the warm fire.

* * *

Elizabeth lay wrapped up in her shawl, she had fallen asleep reading her book. She felt like she had just fallen asleep when she was jolted awake.

"Miss Thatcher" Nellie was whispering. Elizabeth jumped awake to see her and Patrick hovering over her holding the lantern.

"Oh children, what are you doing up? It's the middle of the night" Elizabeth said.

"It's four o'clock we always get up at this hour" Nellie said.

"Already?" Elizabeth asked. She had slept but she wouldn't call it a restful sleep and it felt like she had just dozed off again.

"Shall we have some breakfast?" She asked sitting up, at her feet Kate squinted in the light.

"We have to do the chores first." Nellie said.

"Oh, I see, what are they?" Elizabeth asked feeling like her brain was in a sleep deprived fog.

"We have to muck the stalls" Patrick said.

"Mmhmm mmhhmm, whats that?"

"We clean up after the cows and horses"

"clean up what?" Elizabeth asked.

"You know, the muck" Patrick said.

"Ohh" Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror as Kate let out a giggle.

"We'll get started" Nellie said as she and Patrick headed tp the barn.

"I was going to let you sleep but for that laugh you are coming to help" Elizabeth said raising her eyebrows at Kate.

"Seeing you muck a stall is worth it" Kate grinned.

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the water pump onto of the well that afternoon trying to get the water out but nothing was working. Her arms were starting to get sore and she was just about to give up when Jack came riding up in his regular clothes.

"I said you didn't have to look in on me" Elizabeth said although she wasn't altogether disappointed to see him.

"Let me help" Jack said hoping or Sergeant and walking over.

"I think it's broken" Elizabeth sighed.

"Just grab the handle" Jack said placing his large hands over her small ones so he was almost flush against her back.

"Is this necessary?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes" Jack said looking at her seriously but with a twinkle in his eye.

"Bend your knees and lift all the way up." Jack said.

"You mean all the way down?" Elizabeth corrected him.

"No, up" Jack said. Elizabeth lifted the handle.

"All the way" Jack said helping her until it would go no further.

"Now down" Jack said as he let go letting her do the work.

"There, again your priming the well head" Jack said helping her pull up again.

"Ok one more time" He said hooking the bucket onto the opening, Elizabeth pushed down and water came streaming out.

"Good" Jack smiled stepping back.

"This is a new low point I couldn't even figure out how to pump water" Elizabeth laughed as she kept moving, filling the bucket.

"Well no one said life on a homestead was easy"

"I didn't expect it to be easy, but I didn't expect it to be like this" Elizabeth laughed.

"Then this probably isn't the best time to tell you I got a telegram from Mr Harper and he has been delayed a day."

"Another day?" Elizabeth sighed.

"That's why I'm here to help" Jack smiled.

"Jack I can't ask you to help" Elizabeth shook her head. Jack reached out cupping her cheek smiling as he gently rubbed some dirt off her face with his thumb making her smile.

"That's better" He whispered letting her go gently.

"Why don't you go inside and start dinner, and I will take care of the work out here" Jack said softly.

"Thank you Jack" Elizabeth smiled.

"Your welcome" Jack chuckled as she hurried inside and he picked up the water pump to finish.

The kids came back from playing in the barn just as Elizabeth was finishing dinner.

"Wonderful just in time, go wash up and we can eat" Elizabeth smiled as Jack came in with an arm full of firewood.

"Mountie Jack!" Patrick smiled at him.

"Hey, I thought I would come help out, your father is delayed so he won't be coming back tonight but he will be here tomorrow." Jack said.

"Ok" Patrick shrugged hurrying off to wash up as Nellie started to set the table.

"Jack did you come to check on Elizabeth?" Kate asked smirking at her sister.

"No, I came to deliver a telegram, she was pumping water as I pulled up all by herself" Jack grinned.

"To bad you weren't here earlier you missed her mucking stalls" Kate said.

"Ohhh, oh that is unfortunate" Jack laughed as Elizabeth made a face at both of them.

"I will have you know I did a whole one all on my own after the children left me!" Elizabeth cried.

"She did, if you ever consider a change of professions I bet it would be perfect for you" Kate laughed as Elizabeth pretended to snap the rag at her.

"Go wash up for dinner" Jack said playfully pushing Kate to the well outside.

"What is this Miss Thatcher?" Patrick asked as they all sat at the table.

"It's hearty vegetable stew do you like it?" Elizabeth asked. Patrick just shrugged.

"Constable?" Elizabeth asked turning to Jack.

"Well, it hardly compares to your chicken fried steak." Jack said with a grin and Kate hid a laugh.

"Very funny" Elizabeth said narrowing her lips into a thin line.

"I suppose I could have a little more" Jack smiled handing her his empty plate to be refilled.

* * *

Jack settled into the sofa just as Elizabeth finished the dishes. It was late but the children were all asleep and the chores for the day done. Kate curled up by the fire in her blanket bed on the floor as Jack sat watching the flames jump. Elizabeth was just about to join him when Patrick called out for her. Jack watched her disappear into the small bedroom.

"Patrick it's late what are you still doing up?" He heard her whisper. He silently listened to her soothing voice as she talked Patrick out of his fear of the dark. She was so amazing with children, with all the children. He knew all these children had been through a terrible trauma not so long ago and she had truly brightened their lives. She was so patient and kind and knew each one by heart. He was smiling to himself as Elizabeth slipped back into the main room pulling the warm quilt up higher on Kate's sleeping form before collapsing into the small sofa next to Jack.

"I have never been quite so tired in all of my life" Elizabeth sighed.

"You were great in there with Patrick" Jack said.

"You heard that did you?" Elizabeth asked her cheeks going a little red.

"Mmhhmm, from Hamiliton to Hope Valley to the home stead, if they could see you know" Jack said making Elizabeth chuckle.

"I thought I managed quite well today thank you very much." Elizabeth said.

"You did." Jack said quickly reassuring her as they both looked into each others eyes. Elizabeth was the first to turn away glancing back at the fire.

"You seemed rather at ease." Elizabeth said softly as Jack reached out stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. He's hands were calloused, had been since he was young. He never knew a hand could be so soft until he had felt her's.

"Where did you learn to be so handy?" Elizabeth asked.

"My uncle had a ranch back east, when my father died he took us in. Gave my Ma time to grieve, and for two young boys like me and Tom there was no better place to find trouble." Jack said glancing at Elizabeth who gave him a soft but sad smile. Jack had brought up that his father has passed away only once and it was brief. She could see the pain it still caused him even if he laughed it off now.

"It was hard work but we loved it. My uncle even offered me the ranch a few years ago" Jack said. Elizabeth slid down a bit resting her head on his broad shoulder looking into the fire.

"Why didn't you take it?" She asked softly.

"It wasn't me calling."

"How did you know?"

"I just knew, I love this kind of work though, it gives me perspective which is hard to come by these days. I don't know, maybe one day I will get a farm of my own, an old house, dew on the grass, waking up to the rooster in the morning, children running around out in the field. Curling up by a warm fire with someone I love." Jack was gazing into the fire suddenly realizing he was rambling as he turned realizing Elizabeth had gone quite.

"Elizabeth" He whispered glancing down seeing she was asleep on his shoulder. Jack smiled settling back into the couch a little getting comfortable.

* * *

"Good morning" Elizabeth smiled as Patrick came into the kitchen the next morning.

"I missed chores?" Patrick asked looking around the sunlit bright kitchen.

"I'm sorry" He sighed.

"Oh that's alright, The girls just went to see the kittens but they should be back soon. Why don't you sit and eat breakfast." Elizabeth said placing a plate in front of him and ushering him into the chair.

"I know you needed your rest, how did you sleep?"

"Really good, thanks for tucking me in." Patrick smile.

"Kate used to be afraid of the dark too, I know all the tricks." Elizabeth winked at him as Jack came inside with an arm full of wood followed by Nellie and Kate.

"Good morning" Jack smiled.

"Morning, someone has been busy today" Elizabeth smiled at him as he loaded the wood box.

"I wanted to make sure you had enough firewood before I started my rounds" Jack said as the girls sat down at the table with Patrick splitting the last biscuit.

"That looks like more then enough, did you sleep alright?" Elizabeth asked handing the girls a jar of jam.

"The loft in the barn is softer then my bed in the jail." Jack said making them all laugh.

"I'm sorry about that" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Was there another option?" Jack asked softly so the children wouldn't hear him. Elizabeth turned to him wide eyed wanting to look horrified but couldn't hide the smile on her lips.

"No" she said and Jack smirked.

"I will be back this afternoon to check on you." Jack said.

"You don't have to do that." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I know." Jack grinned back.

"Thank you Jack."

"Your welcome" Jack smiled slipping out the door as Elizabeth smiled after him.

* * *

"Alright, the cow is milked" Elizabeth said coming in from the barn with a bucket.

"We fed the pigs and Patrick brushed the horses" Nellie said as the girls walked over.

"Perfect" Elizabeth smiled.

"Looks like you didn't get a lot of milk" Patrick glanced into the half full bucket.

"Yes turned our gertrud was a little grumpy this morning." Elizabeth sighed.

"Did you warm up your hands first? She doesn't like cold hands." Nellie said.

"I did not know that." Elizabeth sighed. They all turned as a wagon was pulling up.

"Pa!" Patrick cried as he and Nellie ran to great him.

"Oh thank heavens" Elizabeth sighed with relief.

"All done with your time on the homestead?" Kate chuckled watching her as Patrick and Nellie ran to great their father.

"I enjoyed some aspects of it, but it's a lot to manage on my own." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, next time Jack will just have to stay longer." Kate teased.

* * *

Church was held in the new church/school house the next day. Kate and Elizabeth were finally introduced to the new pastor, Frank Hogan.

"I have heard a lot about you Miss Thatcher, seems your the reason we got this new church." Paster Hogan said shaking her hand making Elizabeth blush a little.

"We are glad you are here, it has been a good long time since we felt we could worship on Sunday without the mine looming over us" Abigail said swooping in to save Elizabeth.

"Well I am happy to be here, seems a town like this has a lot to offer a man." Paster Hogan said before turning to greet others who were coming in. Kate got her first glance of the inside as she followed Abigail in. There were two rows of wooden benches five rows in each. Each bench was long enough to hold three students easily, maybe even four if they had to. There was a stove in the back to stay warming the winter, and a big blackboard in the front right behind a large and fine looking teachers desk. Kate smiled at Elizabeth as she too took in the room finally finished. There were maps and pictures on the walls and a large book case in the back already stocked with Elizabeth's books. The wood floor was smooth and the benched gleamed and with wide windows let in plenty of sunlight.

"It looks amazing in here" Kate whispered taking a seat between Abigail and Elizabeth.

"I almost can't wait for the new term to start tomorrow." Elizabeth grinned

"Jack did a wonderful job didn't he. He was out here night and day while you girls were gone" Abigail nodded as Rosemary and Lee slid into the seat behind them. Kate waved to Laura who sat with her parents across from them. Paster Frank was just about to close the doors when Jack slid in giving him a nod as he slipped into the seat next to Elizabeth.

"Sleep in the morning Jack?" Elizabeth whispered teasingly.

"Nope, I have a surprise for you after church, want to go for a ride?" He asked.

"Alright" Elizabeth smiled as Paster Hogan went into the front of the room. They all stood and started to sing the opening hymn.

* * *

"Anna wants to know if Laura and I can go to her house for lunch." Kate said running up to Elizabeth as she slowly descended the steps from the church chatting with Cat Montgomery.

"Alright just be home for dinner" Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you!" Kate smiled hurrying off to join her friends.

"Elizabeth, you ready?" Jack asked.

"yes, where are we going?" Elizabeth asked saying goodbye to Cat and Abigail as she followed Jack through town.

"I think you are ready to take your own horse out" Jack said giving her a smile leading her over to Sergeant and another house tied up outside the livery.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked nervous. She had enjoyed riding with Jack but she was a little afraid to be in total control of such a big animal on her own.

"This is Jem, she's old and slow and very sweet, don't worry I will be right with you the whole time." Jack said. Elizabeth quickly mounted the house and Jack handed her the reigns before hopping onto Sergeant.

"Let's ride this way, your ready." Jack told her confidently as Elizabeth nudged Jem and they rode alongside heading out of main street and into a field away from town. Elizabeth got more and more comfortable as time passed and when they made it to a hill Jack suggested they stop and rest. He hoped off Sergeant before helping Elizabeth down and they went to the end of the hill overlooking their little town.

"To be honest I am a little disappointed" Jack said.

"Why?"

"I don't think you need riding lessons anymore" He said making them both laugh a little.

"Doesn't mean I wont ask for them" Elizabeth said softly. He smiled at her with a little twinkle in his eye as they both took a minute to look down at the people walking along enjoying their Sunday.

"I'm proud of you, you really stepped up for Mr Harper and the kids."

"Thank you, if I'm honest I feel a bit guilty about it." Elizabeth sighed.

"Why?"

"I think there is a part of me that volunteered for selfish reasons, it's hard to explain." She said softly.

"No I think I understand, from the time we are young, people assume we are not capable of certain things, sometimes we just need to prove them wrong." Jack said with a little shrug. Elizabeth nodded surprised he could put into words so easily what she couldn't understand.

"I think sometimes I am so focused on my future I lose sight of the more important things right in front of me" She said softly reaching out to take Jack's hand. His hands were so large they made her little one all but disappear as he gave it a squeeze and grinned at her.

* * *

The next morning Kate never felt so excited to start school agin as she walked next to Elizabeth.

"May I sit with Laura?" She asked.

"You may because you are in the same grade, but you have to work." Elizabeth said giving her a look.

"I'm so excited to have a real desk, do you know where everyone will sit?"

"It will be like in the saloon, youngest children up front and oldest in the back, I am hoping to have two children on each bench maybe even three with the younger ones." Elizabeth was just as excited as Kate. As they walked up to the school house some of the other kids were already playing outside as Kate went to join Anna who was watching the older boys play catch. Elizabeth walked up the stairs looking back smiling as the children playing as Jack suddenly walked up.

"Hello" He greeted her.

"Here to enjoy the fruits of your labor?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"Not quite, I brought you something" Jack offered her something wrapped in a handkerchief.

"Your so sweet" Elizabeth said taking it.

"I ordered you a teachers bell but it hasn't arrived yet so I thought this would do in the meantime" Jack said as Elizabeth unwrapped it and pulled out a cow bell.

"A cow bell?" She asked raising her eyebrows as Jack biting back a smile.

"To honor your accomplishments on the homestead" Jack said smirking at her in his teasing way.

"Well Miss Thatcher school is about to start, shouldn't you…?" Jack asked glancing at the bell in her hand. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at him making him laugh as she rang the cow bell and all the children started running over.

Jack smiled at her and nodded.

"Welcome back" Elizabeth greeted all the kids.

"Cow bell?" Kate asked climbing the stairs.

"Jack got it for me" Elizabeth said glancing at Jack unable to hold back her laugh.

"Great idea" Kate laughed giving Jack a high five as he tipped his hat to Elizabeth and turned to leave.

"Get inside" Elizabeth smiled as all the children took their seats and Kate slipped past her. Elizabeth stepped into the school house turning to close the big wooden doors behind her just as Jack turned to look back on his way down the path. They smiled at each other before she closed the doors and started the day.


	14. The Visiter

"How is Clara doing with her sewing?" Elizabeth asked Abigail as they sat in the kitchen after school one afternoon. Elizabeth and Kate were at the table doing school work and Abigail was cooking, the cafe was in the lull between lunch and dinner and it was Kate's favorite time of day. The girls would be at the table doing school work and Abigail and Clara were often taking the time to sit and put their feet up before serving the dinner rush and then eating dinner together themselves.

"Wonderful, people saw the apron she made me and the word is out, someone asked her for alterations and one women asked her to design a dress." Abigail said.

"That's marvelous!" Elizabeth said as Kate bit into the cookie Abigail placed on the table.

"I'm hoping she can open a little shop here in town one day" Abigail said as the door opened and closed and Clara suddenly hurried past them without saying anything.

"Clara?" Abigail called as she made her way to the stairs clearly upset. It was unlike Clara to not stop and chat with them.

"Oh Abigail, hi Kate hello Elizabeth" Clara said giving them a smile.

"Hi" Kate smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Abigail asked.

"Well, there was this man at the mercantile…" Clara started trailing off.

"And" Elizabeth pressed her for more, concern on her face.

"and he asked me to go to the ice cream social with him" Clara finished quickly. Kate watched as Abigail looked a little shocked before forcing a smile onto her face.

"I see" Abigail said.

"Clara that is wonderful." Elizabeth said softly giving Clara a smile.

"Who is he?" Kate asked grinning.

"His name is Luke" Clara said.

"And?" Elizabeth asked

"And he's quite nice" Clara went on.

"And?" Abigail asked now, all of them feeling like she was leaving things out.

"And handsome" Clara added making Kate and Elizabeth laugh a little but Clara didn't smile.

"Is there a problem?" Elizabeth asked catching on to Clara's nervous attitude.

"Well I told him I was a widow, but it didn't seem to matter to him." Clara said. Kate noticed the forced smile had faded from Abigail's face and Clara was watching her concerned.

"Well, what did you say about the social?" Elizabeth asked in the voice she used when she talked to Julie about boys.

"I told him no" Clara said firmly. Now Elizabeth and Kate's smiled faded as Abigail looked up surprised. Clara turned climbing the stairs as Elizabeth turned to Abigail who heaved a sigh turning back to her cooking. Kate glanced as Elizabeth who nodded at her school work and they all returned to work in silence.

* * *

"Abigail" Elizabeth whispered surprised when she came downstairs in the middle of the night to see Abigail sitting up by the stove.

"Elizabeth, it's late what are you doing up?" Abigail asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow and sinking down into the chair across from Abigail.

"I'm just worried about Clara" Abigail sighed

"She did seem rather upset when she came back from the mercantile, and she was so quiet at dinner." Elizabeth nodded.

"I understand how she is feeling, but she is just so young." Abigail shook her head.

"Perhaps Abigail, maybe she is a little afraid of accepting the ice cream social invitation because she is worried what you will think?" Elizabeth offered gently.

"Do you think so?" Abigail asked.

"I am fairly certain. I know it would be a concern of mine if I were in her shoes. You are like a mother to her Abigail, to the three of us truthfully, somehow you found yourself with three girls in a little over a year." Elizabeth smiled making Abigail laugh.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way." Abigail said softly.

"I know that, but I think you should have a talk with Clara, let her know how you feel and make sure the reason she is saying no is because she truly doesn't want to, and not because she is afraid of what you will think." Elizabeth said.

"I will, thank you Elizabeth." Abigail smiled

"Of course" Elizabeth noted giving her a smile before getting up to get the glass of water she had come down for.

* * *

"Do you think we could get a piano for the church?" Kate asked as Elizabeth was washing the board after school the next afternoon.

"It would be nice, maybe we could have a class project to see who can come up with the way to raise money." Elizabeth nodded.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a piano by Christmas to play carols on" Kate sighed as Elizabeth laughed her agreement. They both turned when the door opened.

"Putting in overtime hours?" A voice asked.

"Charles!" Elizabeth cried shocked.

"Did we know you were coming?" Kate asked, neither sister had moved as he made his way down the room to the teacher desk.

"Well I know how fond you are of surprises" Charles said with a shrug.

"I am not fond of someone showing up on my doorstep unannounced" Elizabeth said and Kate couldn't help but notice she didn't seem overly excited to see him.

"I must look a fright" Elizabeth sighed glancing down at her plain white shirt and blue skirt. Kate tugged on her own plain dress the one Abigail had made her a few months ago for her birthday. They had standards they wore around people from Hamilton and these clothes while pretty, were not meeting them.

"You look lovely" Charles said as Elizabeth picked up her stack of books and made her way to the other side of the desk.

"Come on Kate" Elizabeth called as Kate grabbed their lunch pail.

"May I carry teachers books?" Charles asked.

"Teacher is just fine carrying her own books" Elizabeth sighed.

"Of course, I forgot this is Elizabeth Thatcher, frontier women" Charles said his voice almost teasing.

"Alright, you may carry my books" Elizabeth sighed handing them to him.

"Charles hows Grandmother?" Kate asked.

"Doing better, she was out to tea yesterday with mother and Mrs Haverford." Charles said.

"That's a relief" Elizabeth gave a little smiled as they started out of the school.

"Charles why did you do this?" Elizabeth asked as they rounded onto main street.

"Do what?"

"Come all the way out here just to see me? It will only make things very awkward" Elizabeth said softly.

"Elizabeth you know I would never do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable, I came out here on business" Charles said as Kate and Elizabeth turned to him surprised.

"What business could Uncle's company have out here in Hope Valley?" Elizabeth shook her head not believing him.

"Charlie! Charlie Kensington?" Lee called suddenly walking across the street.

"Leland Coulter" Charles nodded as they shook hands.

"I figured that was you, city slickers stick out like a sore thumb, good to finally meet you" Lee said.

"You too" Charles smiled.

"You two know each other?" Kate asked as Elizabeth seemed speechless.

"Sure, he works for Hamilton shipping" Lee said.

"I know that" Elizabeth nodded.

"He's their top sale representative" Lee said.

"We know that too" Kate nodded.

"Did you happen to know they are one of my top paying contracts? Charlie and I have been sending Telegrams back and forth for a while now. They ordered a whole load of shipping crates. Charlie is here to check out the saw mill" Lee said. Kate glanced up at Elizabeth who clearly had no idea their family's company was right here in Hope Valley. Elizabeth was shooting Charles a look of distain.

"I don't know you knew Elizabeth and Kate" Lee said.

"We are just friends." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Very good friends, we go way back." Charles added

"Oh ok, well when you get a minute why don't you come by the office and I will show you around" Lee said.

"Will do" Charles nodded and they shook hands again as Lee went back inside.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before turning to Charles, a sign Kate knew meant she was holding in her temper.

"So it's really just a coincidence that my uncle sent his top sales representative to check out a saw mill that just happens to be in Hope Valley?" Elizabeth asked.

"He did give us the best price." Charles said shrugging.

"Charles I have know you to long..." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Tell me, is there a good place to eat in this town?" Charles asked starting to walk again.

"Abigail's has wonderful food" Elizabeth said as Kate hurried to catch up with them.

"Oh, well then I hope you will join me for dinner" Charles said.

"I can not this evening, I am other wise engaged" Elizabeth said.

"Ahh I see, well after I meet with Lee maybe you will spend a little time showing me around Hope Valley?" Charles asked.

"Of course" Elizabeth nodded.

"Kate, how about you? Would you join me for dinner?" Charles asked.

"I can't sorry, I am having dinner at a friends house." Kate said.

"Well, it would appear both Thatcher sisters are keeping up their full social calendar, your grandmother would be proud" Charles said chuckling even though Kate could tell he was bothered.

"Not often, we usually try to be home for dinner with Abigail and Clara most nights, it seems you just caught us on an off day." Elizabeth said softly.

"Bad luck then" Charles shrugged.

* * *

After they made sure Charles had a room at the saloon Elizabeth and Kate hurried across the street into the kitchen.

"Charles is here" Kate sang the news before Elizabeth could, dodging the elbow her sister tried to nudge her with.

"Charles from Hamilton? Abigail asked pulling a pie from the oven.

"Yes, he just showed up, apparently Uncle sent him to look at the saw mill, I made a complete fool of myself" Elizabeth sighed.

"I seriously doubt that" Abigail said offering her a smile as Kate sat down to a biscuit at the table.

"It is quite clear that Charles thinks the world of you" Abigail said.

"Elizabeth thought he was coming here to see her" Kate said, this time she was on the receiving end of Elizabeth's daggers eyes.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life" Elizabeth sighed sinking into a chair across from Kate at the table.

"Elizabeth, Charles cares about you so much I am sure it made you that much more endearing to him" Abigail said soothingly cutting a piece of pie and putting it in front of Elizabeth.

"Does Jack know he's here?" Abigail asked gently as Elizabeth raised her head. Before she could answer Clara hurried into the kitchen looking flustered.

"I told Luke I would go with him to the ice cream social" Clara said as they all turned to her.

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth cried. Abigail smiled and nodded remembering the talk she had had with Clara that morning.

"Isn't it?" Kate asked when Elizabeth seemed more excited then Clara.

"Well I have been thinking it over and now I am not so sure?" Clara said.

"Why?" Abigail asked.

"Well I have not been on a date in a very long time, and never to an ice cream social, maybe I was to hasty. I am not even sure how I am supposed to act" Clara sighed

"There's no special way to act you just have to be yourself" Elizabeth said.

"Clara, something tell me that is not the real problem is it?" Abigail asked.

"No, the social is tomorrow and I have nothing to wear, I have no make up I don't know how to do my hair" Clara sighed. Elizabeth practically jumped up and down with excitement.

"You can use some of my make up!" She cried.

"And I will do your hair" Abigail grinned.

"And I'll loan you a dress!" Elizabeth added.

"Oh no I couldn't" Clara shook her head.

"Of course you can, you can even use some of our jewelry" Kate smile as Elizabeth quickly nodded.

"Kate, Elizabeth I can't.." Clara started.

"I don't think there is any use in protesting" Abigail interrupted her.

"Nope" Kate shook her head.

"None" Elizabeth nodded.

"By the time we are done with you, Luke may just faint when he sees you" Kate said making them all laugh.

"Come on let's go find a dress" Elizabeth grabbed Clara's hand and Kate's and the three of them hurried upstairs as Abigail watched the laughing.

* * *

"Who's that man your sister is with?" Laura asked as she and Kate sat by the pond big an hour later. Rip lay snoring at their feet, he had taken to following Kate around more often when Jack was out on rounds. His little legs couldn't keep up with Sergeant and he got lonely at the jail and often trailed after Kate in the afternoon. They were picking wild flowers to make crowns before going in for dinner.

"That's Charles, he's from Hamilton" Kate said glancing up and Elizabeth and Charles walking through town chatting.

"Mountie Jack isn't going to like that" Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Jack know's Charles, they met when we were together in Hamilton." Kate shrugged.

"Mountie Jack isn't worried he will sweep Elizabeth off her feet and bring her back to her home?" Laura asked.

"Of course not, we have known Charles forever, he and Elizabeth grew up as good friends but she doesn't care for him that way. Charles knows she is with Jack." Kate shook her head.

"Well Maybe Elizabeth doesn't care for him that way, but Charles sure wants to court her" Laura said watching Elizabeth laugh at something Charles said as they made they way around the pond over to them.

"Hello, how is your tour of Hope Valley going?" Kate asked.

"Well, I saw the mill, the school house and main street" Charles said looking back from where they had come.

"That's about it, Charles this is my friend Laura." Kate introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you miss" Charles gave her a nod making Laura blush a little.

"Laura is so sweet, you should see her and Kate fish together, they can bring home enough fish for a meal in an hour." Elizabeth said.

"Now I would pay good money to see a Thatcher girl fishing" Charles raised his eyebrows making Kate laugh.

"Wow, what is that?" Charles asked looking down at Rip who howled up at him.

"This is Rip" Kate smiled patting his head.

"You have a dog too?" Charles asked turning to Elizabeth surprised.

"He's Jack's dog, though he is certainly no mountie dog, he tends to keep an eye on Kate though so I can't complain." Elizabeth shook her head.

"How long are you staying Charles?" Kate asked.

"Just until the stage tomorrow, those ungodly things are incredibly bumpy you would think someone would have invested in a car" Charles said.

"On there's no roads here except main street. The rest is just wagon or foot paths" Laura said.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Charles said looking around.

"I should be getting back, I want to change for dinner" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, well I suppose I have a bowl of chili waiting for me at the saloon anyway, it was lovely to meet you Miss Laura, Kate, I trust I will see you before the stage tomorrow?"

"I will make sure to say good bye" Kate nodded.

"Have a fun evening girls, Kate, Jack and I will pick you up after dinner, I don't want you walking home in the dark."

"Alright, enjoy your evening" Kate smiled as Elizabeth lead Charles back to town.

* * *

Jack held the door open for Elizabeth as they walked out of the cafe later that night.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner, and thank you for walking with me to pick Kate up" Elizabeth smiled as they made their way down main street towards the lane leading to the row houses.

"You're very welcome" Jack smiled at her.

"So I heard you saw Charles today at the stables" Elizabeth said after they had been silent for a minute. She had been waiting for Jack to bring it up all night but he hadn't and now it was eating away at her.

"Yeah, we had nice chat" Jack said.

"About what?" Elizabeth asked trying to sound like she wasn't as interested as she really was.

"Fishing" Jack said.

"Fishing?" Lizabeth asked surprised.

"Yes, apparently he is quiet interested in the sport."

"I had no idea" Elizabeth chuckled.

"You know, I thought it was an interesting coincidence that your family's company decided to do business here with Lee's sawmill" Jack said.

"I thought so too" Elizabeth nodded softly. They both looked as Bill Avery was stepping out of the saloon his arm in a sling.

"Good Evening Elizabeth." He said softly.

"Mr Avery" Elizabeth gave him a nod. She didn't know him very well, and Jack seemed to have times when he didn't quiet trust him.

"I am glad I ran into you, Jack I owe you an apology, I was a little out of sorts tis afternoon and I should have said thank you" Bill said turning to Jack.

"It's alright" Jack said giving him a nod.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked turning to Jack.

"Well I guess you could say he saved my life." Bill said. Jack's face held no expression as Elizabeth turned back to Bill looking concerned.

"Good night Jack, Elizabeth" Bill gave them both a nod before turning and heading down the road. Jack nodded then started walking again.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried forcing him to turn back and look at her from where she had not moved.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was just doing my job" Jack shrugged.

"what kind of danger were you in?" Elizabeth sighed.

"It was just mountie business" Jack said easily.

"Jack if we are going to have any kind of relationship I need you to be totally honest with me, regardless of the circumstance" Elizabeth said firmly. Jack took another step towards her.

"Elizabeth it's not that I don't want to tell you, its just that sometimes a mounties work is unpredictable and dangerous." Jack said gently.

"And some of the things that I get involved in I am just not at liberty to tell you about" Jack went on when Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue with him. Elizabeth closed her mouth with a sigh and Jack held out his hand offering it to her. She hesitated for a minute before taking it giving him a small smile and they continued on their way.

* * *

The next afternoon Kate was rushed into the girls bedroom.

"He's here! Abigail just let him in" She whispered.

"Oh, do I look alright?" Clara asked glancing in the mirror again as Elizabeth slipped one of Kate's sparkly hair pieces into her hair.

"You look beautiful" Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Like a princess, and Luke looks very handsome" Kate smiled as Clara blushed a little.

"Come on, can't keep him waiting" Elizabeth gave her a smile as the three of them went downstairs. Kate followed Elizabeth and Clara into the cafe where Abigail and a handsome young man were talking. The man stood up when Clara walked in.

"There are for you" He said handing her a banquet of white flowers.

"Oh thank you, that are beautiful." Clara smiled taking them from him.

"Well you two better get going" Abigail said gently.

"Yes Ma'am" Luke nodded.

"I'll put those in water for you" Kate offered as Clara handed her for flowers.

"You look so beautiful, have a wonderful time" Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you so much, you three really made me feel like family" Clara said softly.

"Clara, you are family" Abigail said warmly causing Clara to grin.

"You two enjoy yourselves" Abigail said.

"Yes Ma'am we will" Luke nodded escorting Clara out of the cafe door. Elizabeth smiled after them grinning at Kate when they left.

* * *

A little while later Kate stood at the stage coach stop as Charles hugged her goodbye.

"Tell everyone I said hello." Kate said.

"I will" he nodded and Kate stepped back as he turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, always a pleasure" Charles said.

"You too Charles" she smiled at him playfully.

"And it looks like your uncle will be doing business with Lee's sawmill so I suspect I will be back every now and again." Charles said.

"I am looking forward to it" Elizabeth nodded.

"Me too, you can show me your wild ways." Charles said making Elizabeth laugh. Across the street Jack was stepping out of the mercantile.

"Jack!" Bill Avery called drawing his attention and pointed down the road Jack watched Elizabeth laugh as something Charles said before reaching up to kiss his cheek. Kate gave him a warm hug before Charles climbed into the stage coach.

"Was that Charles Kingston Elizabeth just kissed?" Bill asked.

"Yup" Jack said his mouth in a firm thin line.

"I thought they were just friends?" Bill asked.

"Yup" Jack said stifly. He turned walked away before the stage coach left and Elizabeth would see him watching.


	15. Return to Hamilton

"Can I help you open the cafe?" Kate asked walking next to Abigail after their early morning trip to the mercantile to get eggs for the day.

"Well you can't be late for school or Elizabeth will have both our behinds" Abigail said making Kate laugh as Lee and Paster Horgan were walking towards them chatting.

"Isn't that right Abigail?" Lee asked pulling her into their conversation.

"I'm sure I would agree if I knew what you were talking about" Abigail said giving them a smile as they stopped to chat.

"Well Lee here has promised to build a theater for Rosemary" Frank Hogan said.

"I heard that, I thought it was just a rumor" Kate said.

"The whole town heard it" Abigail smiled.

"Word spreads fast around here" Lee said surprised.

"Word spreads fast when Rosemary is spreading it" Kate smiled.

"Thats the beauty of it. Not only is she the performer but she does her own publicity, and since she writes that advice column for the news paper she has that behind her too" Lee smiled

"I can see she has you convinced" Abigail smiled.

"That women could sell ice in a snow storm" Lee said making them all laugh.

"If you will excuse us, I have to get back to the cafe and you need to get to school" Abigail said.

"Of course, have a wonderful morning ladies" Lee smiled as they continued on their way.

"I will take the basket you run along to school" Abigail said.

"Thanks, see you later" Kate smiled hurrying towards the school house just as Elizabeth came out to ring the bell.

"Almost late" Elizabeth said raising her eyebrows at Kate as she ran up the steps last into the school.

"I was helping Abigail get eggs" Kate shrugged.

"Don't think being the teachers sister gets you off the hook." Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.

"What are you going to do? Make me stay late and wash the boards? I do that anyway" Kate said holding herself back from rolling her eyes. Elizabeth gave her a look.

"Won't happen again" Kate said slipping past her into the school house. She moved to unbutton her coat and froze.

"It's freezing in here!" Kate said.

"I know, the children who came in on time, heard me say the stove was broken. Someone is coming to fix it but in the meantime children keep your coats and hats on, here Timmy let's button you back up" Elizabeth said reaching to help the youngest children as everyone took their seats.

"This morning we are gong to take a look at our thermometer, thermometer measures the temperature of the air. Heat makes the mercury inside rise. We can tell the temperature of a room by how high the level is" Elizabeth said walking around the room so everyone could see. Kate smile, one of the things that made Elizabeth such a good teacher was her ability to include their life in Hope Valley in with their lessons. A few times she had given a science lesson on weather during a storm or a lesson about bees when one flew into the classroom. Elizabeth's ability to make up lessons quickly was one of the reasons the children loved her so much.

"What's the temperature Miss Thatcher?" Emily asked.

"Colder then any classroom should be" Elizabeth smiled at them as the class laughed.

"I think I can help with that" Jack said coming in through the front doors.

"Do you know how to fix a stove?" Elizabeth asked giving him a smile.

"Well I think I can manage" Jack said holding up a tool box he had brought with him.

"Mounties can do anything" Timmy said.

"Give that man an A" Jack gave him a smile making the class laugh.

"Alright everyone, please take out your grammar books. Elizabeth smiled as Jack went over to the stove and Emily Montgomery raised her hand.

"Yes Emily?"

"Are you going to marry Constable Thornton?" Emily asked. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and her face turned three shades of pink. Kate tried to cover her giggle as she and Laura glanced at each other. A few of the other older students laughed too.

"Emily we are working on our grammar now" Elizabeth said

"My Ma says she's going to marry the man from Hamilton" Albert said making the class gasp and giggle.

"Albert your grammar book" Elizabeth said more firmly this time trying to get order.

"Is he coming back Miss Thatcher? Are you going to marry him and move to Hamilton?" Rachel asked.

"No way!" Kate yelled as more kids started talking.

"Alright children! I am not marrying anyone" Elizabeth said.

"Ever?" Emily asked.

"Well not anytime soon, and certainly not until you have all learned to diagram a proper sentence, so unless you want extra homework, let's get to work and go over propositions" Elizabeth said and everyone burst out laughing.

"I mean prepositions" Elizabeth sighed.

"Page 35 in your books, we will read out lout, Laura you start" Elizabeth said. Kate glanced back at Jack who was smirking as he fixed the stove.

* * *

"And after Jack fixed the stove, Rachel said, 'Thank you for keeping Miss Thatcher nice and warm'" Kate told Abigail about her day that evening. Abigail and Elizabeth both giggled as they took cups of tea over to the sitting area.

"What did Jack say?" Abigail asked.

"Oh nothing, what would you expect him to say?" Elizabeth asked.

"My pleasure!" Kate said in a deep voice pretending to be Jack.

"No that sounds like something more Charles would say" Abigail said making Kate laugh.

"I can hardly imagine Charles repairing a stove" Elizabeth said as they settled into the sofa and chairs.

"Can you imagine him keeping you warm?" Abigail asked.

"Abigail!" Elizabeth gasped as Kate wrinkled her nose.

"I am just asking" Abigail shrugged making them laugh.

"So many suiters, so many choices" Kate sighed.

"I think we have talked enough about my suiters" Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"It's far more interesting then discussing mine" Abigail said.

"We don't have to talk about Bill Avery either" Elizabeth said softly the room losing its joking matter. Kate wasn't exactly sure what had happened between Abigail and Bill. They were spending a lot of time together then suddenly they weren't. It had all happened while they were in Hamilton.

"Good" Abigail sighed.

"It's awful, you had only just opened up your heart again. I wish I had some great words of wisdom but all I can be is a good listener" Elizabeth said softly.

"That's all you have to be" Abigail said giving her a smile.

"Where's Clara tonight?" Kate asked.

"She was meeting Luke for dinner at the saloon." Abigail said.

"They certainly are getting cozy aren't they." Elizabeth smiled.

"They are, it's good to see her moving on. She is so young." Abigail nodded.

"I know, she's only a year older then me. I can't imagine being married and then widowed so young." Elizabeth said softly.

"I am just glad she is here with us and not alone in Hamilton. I have noticed her coming out of her shell more and more."

"She is, she is truly so sweet. I'm glad she's here too" Elizabeth smiled.

"Abigail, did you even imagine that one day you would have a house full of girls?" Kate asked.

"I never did, but I must say I am enjoying it" Abigail smiled.

"I will drink tea to that" Elizabeth laughed as they raised their cups.

* * *

"Thank you for breakfast Abigail" Elizabeth said as Kate started clearing the table and Clara started the dishes.

"Of course, I know how much someone loved my pancakes" Abigail said squeezing Kate's cheeks as she brushed past her moving to the stove to start cooking for the cafe.

"I'll open the cafe for you" Elizabeth said going into the large dining room and starting to put out the chairs. Kate followed her flipping the sign to open.

"Good morning" Rosemary said sweeping in with Lee trailing after her.

"Good morning, have a seat anywhere" Kate gave them a smile going to pour them coffee.

"Miss Thatcher" Ned Yost said coming into the cafe.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Telegram ma'am" Ned said handing her the paper and hurrying back to the store.

"What is it? Grandmother?" Kate asked hurrying to her side as Clara took the coffee pot from her.

"No, it's from Viola. She says Tom and Julie were in an automobile accident" Elizabeth read.

"Tom like Tom Thornton?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yes, I should go find Jack. Abigail I will be back" Elizabeth said.

"Of course go" Abigail nodded as Elizabeth hurried out of the cafe.

"Jack!" She called when she saw him across the street coming out of the jail.

"You got the telegram?" Jack asked.

"Yes Viola sent it." Elizabeth nodded.

"Mountie headquarters told me." Jack nodded as Kate ran to catch up with them.

"Voila says Julie will be alright, how about Tom?"

"It didn't say" Jack shook his head.

"Are you going?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I need to go see him, are you?" Jack asked as Kate glanced up at Elizabeth.

"We don't have much of a choice, apparently Grandmother and her parents have never been so upset and Julie is refusing to speak to anyone." Elizabeth sighed. Kate wanted to sigh and complain, they just got back from Hamilton. But if anyone would get through to Julie it was Elizabeth and they had to go.

"What about school?" Jack asked. Elizabeth sighed knowing she had to go.

* * *

Later that morning she quieted the class before lunch explaining that she had to return to Hamilton again.

"Why do you have to go?" Emily asked.

"My family needs me, but I will be back as soon as I can" Elizabeth said gently.

"How bad is Julie?" Laura whispered to Kate as Elizabeth went on

"I guess she's going to be alright, but she is shaken up and upset. Elizabeth is closest to her so she want's to go for her." Kate whispered.

"And you have to go?" Laura asked. Kate sighed and nodded.

"I want to see Julie too, and I think it will be a quick trip. Just long enough for Elizabeth to talk some sense into Julie. Jack is coming as well."

"Is it true his brother was with Julie? Are they courting like Jack and Elizabeth?" Laura asked.

"I think so" Kate nodded.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Laura sighed.

"I know, me too but we have to go for our family and we will be back soon" Kate nodded. She looked around, everyone in the class had long faces clearly not happy when Elizabeth told them that Mrs Blakely would be taking over teaching.

"I expect you all to be on your best behavior and I will be back as soon as I can" Elizabeth said. There were a few sighs of agreement.

"Alright, you may go to lunch" Elizabeth said gently as everyone got up slowly grabbing their lunch pails.

"You have to go Miss Thatcher? And Kate?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but we will be back I promise." Elizabeth nodded. Emily sighed wrapping her arms around Elizabeth's waist before heading out the doors.

"I know your not happy about having to go either" Elizabeth told Kate as she shrugged on her coat.

"It's fine, I want go see Julie, and you need to be there for her." Kate shrugged handing Elizabeth their lunch pail.

"I know, but we were just getting resettled, But Jack is coming, and we will be with him, just like before. Remember we had fun showing him around the city right? And If Jack leaves before I do, I will send you with him, Abigail already said she would look after you and Jack will escort you home." Elizabeth said taking out one of the sandwiches and some apples they had packed for lunch.

"No, thats ok" Kate shook her head.

"Kate, I don't know how long I will have to be there and you dislike it there so much, especially if Jack leaves before we do" Elizabeth said gently.

"But I would never leave you there on your own either. You and me remember? You promised" Kate said taking the lunch pail back

"I remember, you and me. Your a good sister, for that you can have my cookie Abigail snuck in the there." Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Thanks" Kate smiled wrapping her arms around her sister knowing she was stressed about leaving school and Julie being hurt and having to travel back home. Elizabeth held her tight for a minute before letting her go. Lately their relationship was feeling more and more like Kate was her equal. Like they took care of each other more then just Elizabeth taking care of her anymore. Times like this she was grateful they had each other to lean on.

"Go eat with your friends, I'm going to talk to Jack about the Stage schedule." Elizabeth said gently.

"Ok" Kate nodded hurrying outside to join the other kids.

* * *

The next morning Abigail and Clara saw them off on the stage.

"I packed you food and some treats for Julie" Abigail said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth gave her a warm hug.

"Let us know when you arrive safely, have a good trip" Abigail said letting her go and pulling Kate into her as Elizabeth said goodbye to Clara and Jack was loading their bags into the stage.

"You young lady, no running off this time please." Abigail said.

"I won't" Kate nodded as Abigail hugged her tight.

"Here you are" Jack said holding open the door and helping Elizabeth then Kate up before turning to hug Abigail.

"Take good care of them" Abigail whispered.

"I will" Jack nodded before climbing in sitting next to Elizabeth.

"Have a safe trip, give Julie my love" Abigail called as they rolled away.

"I have a funny feeling, almost like we have been here before" Jack said raising his eyebrows as Kate making her giggle.

"Uncle said there will be a car for us at the station, and he booked you a room at the hotel close to the hospital." Elizabeth told Jack.

"I will be sure to thank him" Jack nodded.

* * *

Kate spent most of the train ride in her lessons. Now that school was still in session she was missing the lessons Elizabeth had left for the other children and couldn't fall behind. She was hoping to leave her latin and art and piano aside this whole trip so she didn't fall behind on her studies she needed for school. Charles picked them up at the train station with his car driving them straight to the Thatcher estate. When they pulled in Jack hopped out helping Elizabeth down before Charles could. When Charles reached up an arm to offer it to Kate Jack just lifted her up setting her on her feet.

"Charles, thank you for picking us up" Elizabeth said as Jack unloaded the bags.

"It was the least I could do" Charles said.

"This is not going to be easy is it?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"I have never seen your Uncle so upset. But I suppose I can't blame him this time."

"I suppose not" Elizabeth nodded.

"Alright, I best be off" Jack said putting his backpack over his shoulder as Kate and Elizabeth turned to him.

"Jack if you would like a ride to the infirmary it's no trouble" Charles said.

"Thank you but I will make my own way." Jack nodded.

"Will you telephone and tell us what happens with Tom?" Kate asked before Elizabeth could.

"I will, it's going to be alright. Stay with Elizabeth alright, I will see you soon" Jack said pulling Kate into a hug. When he let her go she turned picking up her bag as Elizabeth was watching him.

"It's alright" Jack told her softly and Elizabeth just nodded wrapping her arms around him. He felt her melting into him a little, the way she did when she was seeking comfort in his arms. And he held her tightly trying to give it to her.

"I will see you soon" Jack whispered. Elizabeth nodded letting him go noticing, that Charles had turned away.

"Come on Katie let's go inside" Elizabeth said softly leading Kate into the big house.

* * *

"Your aunt is upstairs, this whole ordeal is terrible for her. Your Grandmother was back in bed for two days after in happened with fainting spells. She just left for London this morning. " Uncle Henry said as Elizabeth and Voila followed him into the parlor Kate trailing after them.

"I will go up in a minute, where's Julie?" Elizabeth asked.

"She still won't come out of her room." Uncle Henry said.

"Well at least she can't cause any trouble from there" Elizabeth said.

"I wouldn't put it past her" Viola muttered as they sat down. Kate perched on the sofa next to Elizabeth.

"Tell me everything that happened?" Elizabeth said.

"Apparently the Thornton boy broke into the garage. He convinced her to take a joy ride before running the car off he road. The fool! He could have killed them both." Uncle Henry was madder then Kate had ever seen him.

"You'r not planning on pressing charges against Tom are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"He also took Julie to a dance hall, broke into there as well, God knows where else he has taken her. Julie may be head strong but the young man needs to be taught a lesson" Uncle Henry said as Elizabeth and Kate shared a glance.

"If Julie continues to spend time with the wrong sort of people it could be disastrous" Viola said.

"The wrong sort of people? Like the Thorntons?" " Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrows at her.

"I didn't say that, I sent you the telegram because this is serious. Your the only one she listens to Elizabeth. You may think I am cruel at time but I have Julie's interest at heart" Viola said.

"I know you do" Elizabeth said softening her voice.

"Talk to her, make her understand" Uncle Henry said.

"I will do my best" Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

"My life is over" Julie wailed dramatically 30 minutes later.

"It is not" Elizabeth rolled her eyes from where she was perched on the end of Julie's bed.

"Father had forbid me from seeing Tom. And if I can't see him I will wither away and die" Julie said.

"You won't die" Elizabeth said.

"Then I will just wither" Julie said. Elizabeth reached out slapping her arm.

"Thatchers don't wither" Elizabeth said firmly.

"But breaking into that dance hall and taking father's car, what were you thinking?" Elizabeth asked.

"One doesn't think when one is in love" Julie said.

"Well one had better start. Didn't I ask you to promise not to see Tom again?" Elizabeth asked.

"You asked, I didn't promise"

"Julie, you know I only want what is best for you."

"Then take me to visit him, he needs me" Julie said sitting up.

"Jack is with him, he will be fine." Elizabeth said gently.

"Honestly Elizabeth I thought you would understand how I feel being in love with the wrong kind of man" Julie said.

"I am not in love with the wrong kind of man" Elizabeth said firmly again.

"Jack is Tom's brother"

"Yes and that's where their simulateries end" Elizabeth said.

"Tom is a good person inside."

"Yes he is, but he should have been a lot more careful behind the wheel of that car." Elizabeth said.

"It wasn't his fault, the mud was slippery and the tiers skidded. It could have happened to anyone."

"You shouldn't have been out with him in the first place" Elizabeth shook her head.

"I will do as I please with who I please. And if my father presses charges I shall never speak to him again" Julie cried.

"Julie, if you want to be treated as a grown up, then start acting like one, now get out of bed and stop acting like you are five years old" Elizabeth said standing up.

"But what about Tom?" Julie asked.

"We can talk more about him when you are dressed and downstairs and not until them" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Elizabeth!" Julie wailed.

"Julie! I dragged Kate, an actual child back here to come and take care of you because you are acting like a child and pouting. Now get up and get yourself together. I have to go find Kate before your mother signs her up for the coming out ball next month and we end up stuck here. " Elizabeth said firmly walking out of the room.

Elizabeth found Kate playing piano with Viola when she went downstairs.

"Any luck with Julie?" Kate asked as they stopped playing to look at her.

"She's convinced she's in love" Elizabeth sighed sitting in a chair next to them.

"Not with that scoundrel" Viola shook her head.

"I wouldn't call Tom a scoundrel" Elizabeth said softly.

"Of course not he's Jack's brother you have to defend him" Viola said.

"This isn't about Jack" Elizabeth said.

"Isn't it?" Viola asked and Elizabeth shook her head quickly. Viola glanced at Kate who was watching them and Elizabeth knew she wanted to talk about other things not appropriate in front of Kate.

"Katie why don't you go and unpack" Elizabeth said gently. Kate nodded leaving the room as Elizabeth turned back to Viola.

"Forgive me, but everyone is asking, do you and Jack have an understanding?" Viola asked.

"an understanding about what?" Elizabeth frowned.

"I'm asking if he has made a proposal." Viola said.

"That's none of your affair" Elizabeth said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, so he hasn't." Viola said.

"I am not in any rush to meet an understanding with anyone" Elizabeth said.

"And clearly neither is he" Viola said.

"Jack is just shy" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Oh maybe he knows how difficult it would be for the two of you because you come from such different backgrounds" Julie said.

"We're not so different, I have adapted quite well to life in Hope Valley" Elizabeth said

"The real issue is when will you make up your mind about who you are and where you belong" Viola said.

"I know perfectly well who I am!" Elizabeth cried.

"Really? Have you told Charles? Or will you continue leading him on?" Viola asked. Elizabeth frowned.

"I am not leading him on, Charles. Is one of my dearest friends"

"You have lot's of friends in Hamilton yet you choose to spend most of your time here with him. I think you need to ask yourself why" Viola said. Elizabeth turned from her frowning.

"I am going to unpack, please tell Uncle, Kate and I are going out to dinner tonight." She said firmly leaving Viola alone.

* * *

Jack came by the next day and Kate watched out the window as Jack and Uncle Henry looked over the car that Tom and Julie had been in when they had crashed. Their conversation did not look happy to say the least.

"I would like your assurance that your brother will stay away from Julie" Henry Thatcher was saying as Jack looked over the car.

"I can only say that I will advise him to, but I can't promise anything on my brother's behalf" Jack said.

"The relationship between the Thatchers and the Thorntons has proven to be very ill advised as a whole." Henry said.

"Are you asking me to stop seeing Elizabeth?" Jack asked lookin up.

"I am simply hoping that you will take her best interest into mind and act upon what is best for my niece" Henry said.

"Mr Thatcher, I care a great deal about Elizabeth" Jack said firmly. He turned seeing Kate in the window watching them.

"Thank you for letting me see the car" Jack said said before turning and walking away towards the house. Kate hurried to the door letting him in.

"How's Tom?" Kate asked him.

"On the mend, he will be fine" Jack nodded.

"Can you stay?" Kate asked.

"Yes, get your coat, why don't we take a walk through the gardens" Jack said not really wanting to be in a house with all the Thatchers no matter how big it was.

"Elizabeth, Jack is here" Kate hurried into the piano room knowing Elizabeth was a alone. Kate hurried to get their coats as Elizabeth went to great him. With in a few minutes they were walking through the gardens.

"Hows Julie?" Jack asked.

"Oh, devastated that Uncle won't let her see your brother" Elizabeth sighed.

"She thinks she's in love" Kate said walking along the other side of Jack.

"Did she say what caused the accident?" Jack asked.

"The road was muddy and the car skidded. I knew things wouldn't end well between them. Last time we were in Hamilton I told her to break things off with Tom" Elizabeth sighed.

"I gave him the same advice" Jack nodded.

"Good, Julie has always been attracted to men who are trouble" Elizabeth said.

"Well do you ever think Julie is responsible for some of that trouble?" Jack asked

"She's not the one who broke into the garage" Elizabeth said.

"No but it could have been her idea" Jack said. Elizabeth stopped walking and Jack had to turn back to look at her. Kate busied herself smelling Grandmother's flower bushes knowing they were on edge.

"Are you blaming my cousin for what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"All I'm saying is there could be more to the story then you think" Jack said.

"When someone as promenade as your Uncle threatens to press charges against Tom the consequences could be serious" Jack said glancing up at the big house.

"Maybe the consequences need to be serious for Tom's own good" Elizabeth said.

"Well maybe they need to be serious for Julie as well" Jack said tuning away.

"Kate! Come show me where these award winning roses you went on about" Jack called. Kate hurried to show him as Elizabeth trailed behind.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kate sat in the tea room relieved that all the adults in the house were out and it was just her sister and cousins. Kate wasn't sure how Elizabeth had done it but she had somehow hardly seen her aunt and uncle their whole two days here. They ate most of their meals out and the rest of their time had been spent studying or out of the house. Kate enjoyed it much more then last time.

"I'm glad to see your appetite has returned" Viola said as Julie reached for another tea cake.

"Well I can't just wither away, I have to be strong if I am going to fight for the man I love" Julie said

"I thought you talked some sense into her!" Viola cried turning to Elizabeth.

"Let's just be thankful she has come out of her room" Elizabeth said.

"And bathed" Kate teased wrinkling her noes at Julie.

"So what have you heard about Tom?" Julie asked.

"He is better, but they are keeping him in the infirmary just to be sure" Elizabeth said.

"You must convince my father to let me visit! I need to see him to know he is alright" Julie said.

"Jack will let us know if there is anything to worry about" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Apparently Constable Thornton has struck up a friendship with Tom's nurse" Viola said putting her tea cup down.

"Who told you that?" Kate asked.

"Lionel and I were having dinner downtown last night and we spotted them together at a restaurant" Viola shrugged.

"Jack didn't say anything about that" Elizabeth shrugged her off.

"Humm, she's very pretty, and they were deeply involved in conversation I am surprised he didn't mention it" Viola said frowning a little as Elizabeth glanced up at her again.

"I am sure Jack has more important things to think about" Elizabeth said as Kate watched her her face turning a bit worried.

* * *

That night Jack picked up Elizabeth to take her to a fancy dinner. Usually it was not something Kate would tag along with but Elizabeth had been keeping her especially close this trip and Jack had insisted she come instead of being left in the house alone with their family. So the Thatcher sisters dawned their fancy dresses and left the house leaving a message with one of the maids to pass along that they would not be here for dinner again, slipping out before anyone saw them.

"I need to talk to you about something important" Jack said after they had finished dinner.

"Of course, is it Tom?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, well yes kind of. When I was looking over the car today I noticed the crack in the windshield is on the passenger side. Tom's concussion is from hitting his head forward. When I talked to him about it he wouldn't give me a straight answer. I think that Julie was driving the car. That's the only thing that makes sense with Tom's injuries" Jack said.

"Jack! There's no way" Elizabeth said as Kate looked up surprised.

"It would explain all Tom's injuries as well as why he wasn't being straight with me and why Julie is so wrecked with guilt as you say she is" Jack said.

"But Julie wouldn't lie to me" Elizabeth said.

"She was driving without a license, and she's scared to death of what her father will do." Jack said gently.

"Is that what Tom said?" Kate asked.

"No, he doesn't want to get her in trouble. But I convinced his nurse to show me the doctors report and…"

"Oh yes, the nurse" Elizabeth interrupted him. Kate looked down biting her lip wishing she had taken her chances with Aunt Agatha and Viola tonight.

"What about her?" Jack asked.

"I heard you two have been spending some free time together" Elizabeth said.

"We happened to be having dinner at the same place. She was alone I was alone we started talking about Tom. Thats all" Jack said.

"It's wonderful she has been so helpful" Elizabeth nodded.

"Elizabeth I am trying to keep my brother out of jail. And Faith agrees with me that Tom wasn't driving" Jack said.

"Kate, I left my handbag with my coat but I think I want it, will you go get it please?" Elizabeth asked. Kate sighed knowing she was getting chased out of another conversation as she stood making her way to the coat check.

"So you two are on a first name bases?" Elizabeth asked turning back to Jack when she was gone.

"Elizabeth, you spend time with Charles, so why shouldn't I spent time having dinner with someone who is trying to help my brother?" Jack asked.

"Charles is a friend" Elizabeth said firmly trouncing each word because if someone implied something about her and Charles one more time today she thought her head might explode.

"A friend who would ask for your hand the very second I was out of the picture but I never questioned your intentions, not once" Jack said.

"I have never given you a reason not to trust me" Elizabeth said coldly.

"Neither have I" Jack said.

"Then why didn't you tell me about your new friend?"

"Because your family doesn't get to run my life" Jack said.

"That is unfair" Elizabeth said. They weren't arguing, there were no raised voices, but she felt her emotions raising to the surface and tears threatening her eyes. This was something she and Jack had never done before, it was far from their playful back and forth teasing, and also no where near their bickering they started out with when their first met. This was something different, it felt worse then that. Like they were trying to see eye to eye but there was something between them and try as they might, they were not finding the way around it.

"You need to talk to Julie about telling the truth."

"And you need to talk to Tom about growing up and taking responsibility" Elizabeth said.

"I will" Jack nodded.

"Good" Elizabeth said shortly

"Good" Jack nodded and they sat in silence for a minute.

"Well if that is all I think I should be going" Jack said raising his hand for the check.

"Don't let me keep you" Elizabeth said and they sat in silence again for another minute.

"Jack, what's happening?" Elizabeth asked her voice soft this time. She watched Jack's face soften as he turned to her.

"I'm not sure" he said.

Kate returned to the table as Elizabeth was putting her coat on. Jack handed Kate her coat and she put it on in silence feeling the tension in the air. She followed Elizabeth out of the restaurant in silence.

"Do you have a car?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Elizabeth said nodding in the direction of their car and driver.

"Alright, see you later then" Jack said reaching out to place a hand on Kate's head before walking down the street. Kate saw the tears threatening Elizabeth eyes as they climbed into the back of the car and headed for home. The ride was silent and they slipped into the house heading right up the stairs.

"You should get go to bed. It's late and I want you so study more tomorrow, your falling behind." Elizabeth said shortly as Kate went into her room.

"Ok, do you want to talk about that happened with Jack?" Kate asked softly.

"No" Elizabeth said.

"Well is he leaving us again?" Kate asked.

"No, he is taking care of something" Elizabeth said stepping into Kate's room and closing the door.

"Do you think Julie crashed the car?"

"I don't know Kate, why so many questions!" Elizabeth said raising her voice losing her temper.

"Because I am sick of keeping track of you and Jack!" Kate shot back. Elizabeth's face fell and Kate immediately felt the guilt wash over her.

"I'm sorry, that was an awful thing to say" Kate said just as quickly. Elizabeth had been on the verge of tears the whole ride home and Kate had just made it worse.

"It's alright, I lost my temper first" Elizabeth sighed.

"You have a right to"

"Let's just chalk it up to a bad night and start again tomorrow" Elizabeth said.

"Ok" Kate nodded starting to unbutton her dress as Elizabeth turned to leave. She hesitated before opening the door turning back to Kate.

"I know that you want Jack and I to work, but I also need you to remember that it might not. Courting is not engaged, its a way of finding out if you could be engaged and spend your life with someone. And sometimes it works out and sometimes it doesn't" Elizabeth said softly as Kate pulled her night gown over her head.

"Elizabeth, I don't care about Jack. I mean I do, but I thought he would be the one to make you happy. But if he's not, that's ok. Your my sister and I just care that you are happy, no matter who it's with, or where we are living. If your happy then I'm happy." Kate said. Elizabeth nodded pulling Kate close holding her for a minute.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" Kate said.

"Get some sleep alright, it will be better in the morning." Elizabeth said.

"Good night" Kate said.

"Good night" Elizabeth sighed going into her own bedroom.


	16. Walking on Thin Ice

"Hey Julie" Kate called the next morning going to her cousins bedroom door. She turned the knob to let herself in a she always did, surprised to find the door locked.

"Why is Julie's door locked?" Kate asked as Elizabeth was walking by.

"That's strange" Elizabeth said as she tried the door herself.

"Julie let me in" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Just a minute!" They heard Julie call, there was shuffling around in her room before the door opened.

"Why is the door locked?" Kate asked.

"Well I have no idea" Julie said.

"What is happening?" Elizabeth frowned at her.

"Nothing." Julie shook her head.

"What are all those clothes doing out on your bed?" Elizabeth asked pushing past Julie going into her room.

"I was just sorting out some things to give to charity" Julie said quickly following Elizabeth over to her big bed.

"Julie can I borrow your sparkly hair clip?" Kate asked knowing Elizabeth was going to give Julie a stern talking to and wanting to get her problem out of the way first.

"Alright just don't lose it" Julie nodded over to her dressing table as Kate went to it.

"Julie we need to talk about what happened with Tom and the car." Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you everything" Julie said.

"When the car went off the road who was driving?" Elizabeth asked. Kate found the clip using Julie's mirror to put it in her curls.

"What a strange question, you know I have no idea how to drive" Julie crossed her arms.

"Well you could have convinced Tom to let you try" Elizabeth said. Kate busied herself with her hair pretending not to listen but really wanting to know if Jack had been right.

"Please do you think I would do something that wreck-less?" Julie asked

"Yes."

"That's simply ridiculous" Julie shook her head.

"Julie!" Elizabeth said.

"If we don't hurry we are going to be late for the bridesmaids fitting and you know how Viola gets if we are late, come on Kate." Julie said picking up her handbag from her bed quickly.

"Julie there is evidence!" Elizabeth yelled making Julie stop short.

"Jack found it. Now will you please just tell me the truth?" Elizabeth asked.

"Promise me you won't say anything to my father?" Julie asked turning back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't look surprised but Kate felt her eyes widen.

"I'm not going to say a word" Elizabeth said.

"thank you" Julie smiled.

"Because your going to tell him yourself" Elizabeth finished.

"I can't!" Julie wailed.

"Why not?"

"Because he will kill me!" Julie cried.

"Julie it's important you take responsibility for what happened!"

"It won't matter, father will just be more angry that Tom let me drive in the first place" Julie said.

"Then you will tell him it wasn't Tom's fault!" Elizabeth was yelling now, her usual even temper especially with Julie was gone. Kate wasn't sure if it was because of the fight with Jack last night or that Julie had lied to her. It wasn't often that Elizabeth got into such a yelling match.

"He won't listen!"

"Then you will make him!" Elizabeth yelled. Julie looked defeated knowing she couldn't argue with her as Elizabeth crossed her arms firmly.

"You got yourself into a big mess Julie, I hope you do the right thing here and own up to it, your not a child anymore I can't keep doing this." Elizabeth said firmly, Julie didn't say anything.

"Come on your right we can't be late" Elizabeth sighed leaving the room as Kate and Julie silently followed her.

* * *

Kate stood in the dress shop wearing the same light yellow dress as Julie and Elizabeth as Viola sat sipping tea looking them over.

"I think we need to take in the sides a little more Julie" Viola said as one seamstress was working on Kate's hem and another was adjusting the waist of Julie's dress.

"We? I am the one wearing it and it's tight enough already. I won't be able to eat anything all day." Julie said as Elizabeth glanced at her sideways clearly still mad.

"Someone is in better spirits" Elizabeth muttered.

"Especially for someone who's life was in ruins a few hours ago" Viola added raising an eyebrow. Kate stayed silent, it was a dark day when Elizabeth and Viola were both ganging up on Julie.

"Oh I'm over all that" Julis said waving them off.

"And are you over Tom?" Kate asked.

"Yes" Julie nodded. Elizabeth gave her a look.

"I am!" Julie cried turning to her.

"I should have listened to both of you. When I really thought about it I realized, he wasn't right for me, we never would have worked out" Julie said with a shrug.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Really, in fact I was going to ask you if Lionel has any cousins" Julie said turning to Viola. Viola grinned as Kate and Elizabeth shared a glance.

"I will see if I can arrange something" Viola smiled.

* * *

"Are you seeing Jack today?" Kate asked softly as she and Elizabeth hung their dresses up in Kate's closet.

"No, I don't think so" Elizabeth said softly.

"I heard the butler tell you earlier he telephoned from the hospital, is Tom ok?"

"Yes, Tom was released, Jack was calling about plans to return home. We will be going with him in 2 days" Elizabeth said her voice flat and even. Kate had to keep her feet planted on the floor to stop herself from jumping for joy. She couldn't wait to go home!

"It will be nice to go back together" Kate smiled trying to perk Elizabeth up.

"Yes, it will be."

"Can I expect that things are right between you two again?" Kate asked softly.

"Well, I told him that Julie had lied and Tom wasn't driving. And that I was trying to get her to tell Uncle. I also apologized for dinner last night, and he did the same, we were both very short with each other. But there is still this… tension between us." Elizabeth sighed.

"Something about being in Hamilton seems to bring it out." Kate said.

"Yes, I'm not sure what it is, I wish Jack would just tell me. We aren't where we were, but we aren't as cold as last night. It will be good to get back home, things always seem simpler there" Elizabeth said.

"They are." Kate agreed.

"Now I need to go and make up with Julie, will you run down to the kitchen and ask them to make tea for the three of us? We can take it in her room and have one of our chats, that always makes everyone feel better" Elizabeth said.

"Sure" Kate smiled hurrying into the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later Kate opened the door to Julie's room as Elizabeth followed her with the tea tray.

"Julie, how about one of those tea parties we always used to have?" Kate sang as she let them both in. They were both surprised when she wasn't there.

"Julie" Elizabeth called.

"Elizabeth look!" Kate cried pointing to Julie's dresser drawers left open and clearly empty.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth cried quickly setting the tray down and hurrying to the wardrobe pulling it open gasping when she found that empty too.

"Where have all her things gone?" Kate asked.

"More like where has Julie gone. Come on we have to find Jack!" Elizabeth cried as she hurried from the room and Kate followed her.

"I need to speak to Constable Jack Thornton immediately, tell him it's Elizabeth Thatcher." Elizabeth said as soon as they entered the constable office.

"Of course" The man at the desk said going into the back room.

"Sit down it might be a while" Elizabeth said gesturing to the benched along the wall. Kate sat, Elizabeth sat with her for a minute before she got up starting to pace back and forth. It felt like forever before Jack came rushing through the door.

"Elizabeth, is it Kate!" Jack asked not seeing her sitting down.

"No" Elizabeth shook her head as Kate jumped up.

"Oh, goodness you gave me an attack" Jack sighed wrapping an arm around Kate as she went to his side.

"Julie is gone, she ran away. Do you know where Tom is? I think they may be together." Elizabeth said.

"I haven't seen Tom since last night. Do you have any idea where she went?" Jack asked.

"No, but I think I know who to ask" Elizabeth said.

"Ok, I'll come with you" Jack said. Elizabeth nodded leading the way out as Jack followed her his arm still around Kate.

* * *

"Come! Quickly before the train leaves!" Jack called as Elizabeth and Kate chased him through the busy train station.

"Should we split up and look?" Elizabeth asked.

"There they are!" Kate yelled pointing seeing her cousins red hair standing by the tracks. No one was surprised to see Tom with her.

"Tom!" Jack yelled as they ran over to them.

"How did you know!" Julie cried.

"Next time you run away don't use the driver to set it up" Elizabeth said firmly. She had found out where Julie was quiet easily when she thought to ask the family's driver.

"I need to talk to you, alone" Jack said firmly to Tom.

"You can't change our minds!" Julie cried. Elizabeth rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips.

"It's ok Julie, it's just talk" Tom said gently before taking a few steps toward Jack. Jack grabbed his arm roughly pulling him a few feet away as Elizabeth stepped closer to Julie hoping not to draw to much attention to them in the busy station.

"Of all the foolish things you have done this is by far the most outrageous. What are you thinking Julie!" Elizabeth cried.

"I love Tom and.."

"If you love him you won't let him do this" Elizabeth said not letting her finish.

"It's what we both want!"

"Julie! If you two run away together you deny him the chance to get a good job and start a new life, and make something of himself. Is that what you want for Tom?" Elizabeth said her voice losing a bit of it's edge. Kate glanced over where Jack was talking to Tom just as firmly a hand on his arm as if he thought his little brother was going to try and run away.

"Of course not" Julie said.

"Then start thinking of him, and not only of yourself" Elizabeth said firmly. To Kate's surprise Elizabeth started walking away from Julie.

"The car is out front, come when you have made your choice." Elizabeth said walking back out of the station as Kate ran after her.

"That it! Your not going to make her come! Your not going to drag her back to the car?" Kate asked.

"Julie is an adult, I have chased her down, I have spoken my piece. There is only so much I can do Kate. If I drag her back home against her will she will just run away again" Elizabeth said as their driver held the door open and they climbed into the back of the car.

"But Elizabeth…"

"I have faith that Julie will do the right thing. Deep down she knows I am right and that I only want what's best for her. She just needs to be reminded of that." Elizabeth said. Kate sighed glancing out the window, to her surprise a few minutes Julie came walking over and climbed into the back of the car with them. After Elizabeth told the driver to take them home the rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

Elizabeth followed Julie through the house and up to her room.

"Why is everyone against me" Julie sighed saying something for the first time as Elizabeth closed the door to Juli's room behind her.

"That is so far from the truth." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"Well why are you treating me so badly" Julie tossed her handbag into one of the chairs.

"Honestly Julie you have to grow up!" Elizabeth shook her head going to Julie's dressing table and sitting down.

"What does that mean?" Julie huffed turning to her.

"It means your life should be more then shopping sprees and chasing men. You should be finding your purpose" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Don't you think I know that! I was going to start a completely new life with Tom."

"By lying to your family and running away?" Elizabeth asked.

"You ran away with Kate and left the family" Julie shot back.

"I did not run away, I ran to something there is a difference. I wanted to find a place I could fulfill my destiny and I found it in making a difference in the children's lives. They needed me and Kate needed to get out of here. Don't accusing me of running away and dragging her with me when you know very well it's not like that." Elizabeth said not allowing herself to be pulled into Julie's tricks. Julie crossed her arms angrily.

"I don't know what makes me feel fulfilled" She shook her head. Elizabeth rose from her chair walking over to her slowly.

"The only way to find out is to start looking, and taking responsibility for your behavior is the first step. You can start by telling your father the truth about the car." Elizabeth said gently.

"Alright, I will tell him" Julie sighed. Elizabeth gave her a smile squeezing Julie's hand gently.

"But I can't let Tom go without saying goodbye. Please Elizabeth can you arrange that? I would give anything to see him one last time!" Julie begged. Elisabeth sighed shaking her head gently at Julie. She quickly went to Julie's desk picking up a pen and writing a note before going to the door. Julie frowned and followed her down the stairs as Elizabeth entered the piano room where Kate sat practicing.

"Kate, bring this to Jack at the constables office pease, wait for his reply and come back" Elizabeth said handing her the paper.

"Is that to see Tom?" Julie cried as Kate hurried out.

"Yes, but I will be there, and it's just to say goodbye Julie" Elizabeth said. Julie squealed throwing her arms around her.

* * *

"He's here" Kate whispered glancing out the window in the sewing room she could see Tom slip behind the bushes in the west garden by the house. Uncle Henry was gone for the day but Aunt Agatha was home and they were trying to keep it a secret.

"Jack isn't with him." Kate said softly to Elizabeth as Julie rushed to put on her coat.

"Just as well" Elizabeth nodded putting on her own coat.

"May I come?" Kate asked.

"No we are just going out to the garden. If Aunt Agatha comes tell her we went to get some air at the park." Elizabeth said.

"Alright" Kate nodded watching from the window as Elizabeth and Julie slipped out of the house going into the garden and down the path until she couldn't see them anymore. Elizabeth walked beside Julie until they got the the Willow tree and Tom stepped out from under it.

"Quickly, I will be waiting for you there" Elizabeth said nodding back towards the path. Julie nodded going to meet Tom as Elizabeth stepped back a little giving them space. She was disappointed Jack didn't come, but she tried not to let it bother here. Despite going to get Julie and Tom at the train station together, she and Jack were still on what she would consider to be very rocky ground. When Kate had returned with the message from Jack it had been short and to the point just agreeing to send Tom to the meeting place. A part of her wished he had come giving them their own chance to talk, she hoped they would get that soon. It was so hard knowing he was in Hamilton with them and they were not seeing each other. She couldn't get the nurse out her her mind. Faith, it was like this kept happing to them. They couldn't seem to be in the same place together long enough to move forward again. Julie came walking back and Elizabeth watched Tom slip back out of the garden.

"It's not goodbye you know. We will still be together, but we agreed to wait until he has a job and can make a better name for himself." Julie said stubbornly as if she still wanted to prove to Elizabeth that she was at least a little bit wrong.

"If you can be in a relationship that doesn't involve bringing shame to yourself or Tom and makes you happy I will celebrate it with you Julie." Elizabeth told her gently.

"Thank you" Julie gave her a smile as they walked back into the house.

"Now, shall I go with you to talk to your father when he comes home this evening?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I will do it myself" Julie said.

"I'm proud of you Julie" Elizabeth said squeezing her hand.

* * *

Kate was coming down the stairs the next day when she heard Jack's voice coming from the parlor she stopped frowning. Elizabeth had gone out with Viola and Aunt Agatha to do more shopping for the wedding before they left tomorrow, what was Jack doing here? She slipped silently down the rest of the stairs creeping along the wall staying out of sight.

"Julie told me everything. I am sorry your brother took more of the blame then he deserved." Kate heard her uncle say. She smiled to herself her Uncle might be strict but he was fair and kind.

"Thank you sir, but we can both agree Tom is not entirely blameless. But he has been offered a good job and a chance to make a fair living for himself and he plans to take it and turn his life around." Jack's voice said.

"As long as he stays far away from Julie he won't have any trouble from me."

"That sounds more then fair" Kate peeked around the corner to see Jack nodding.

"Thank you for all the work you did Constable, and thank you again for escorting my nieces here and back home. The trip can be dangerous and it makes us feel better that you are with them."

"It's my pleasure sir, if you'll excuse me, we do have the early train tomorrow." Jack got up.

"Constable, I wanted to talk to you about something" Uncle Henry said.

"Of course"

"Elizabeth, it's clear her feelings for you. I always thought my niece had good taste in people and I wouldn't hold what your brother did against you. I wanted to offer you a position in my company, here in Hamilton" Uncle Henry said. Kate bit her lip to keep from gasping.

"Thank you sir, I just can't say see myself spending my days behind a desk."

"Well I could show you the ropes, and you would have every opportunity to move up and make a name for yourself. It would put you in good standing here in the city and you would be sure to live a very comfortable life." Uncle Henry went on

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think it's what I want for myself" Jack said. Kate was surprised Jack was turning him down to quickly.

"Constable this is only an offer that will come once in a lifetime. A mountie's job is so undetermined and dangerous. It's no life for a women or a young child."

"I believe I am doing the right thing for me sir, thank you for the offer but I will have to say no. I don't believe in changing myself to fit anyone's lifestyle" Jack said firmly.

"Good day Mr Thatcher." Jack said and Kate bit her lip slipping into the drawing room as Jack left the parlor heading to the front door. Kate knew she couldn't tell Elizabeth, not only would Elizabeth yell at her for eavesdropping but Jack had turned down a wonderful job opportunity and almost blamed Elizabeth for it. Kate sighed shaking her head, she understood what Jack meant, it was the same reason why Elizabeth had stayed in Hope Valley instead of taking the teaching job here just a few weeks ago. But it didn't make it seem like Jack and Elizabeth's relationship was going to get solved anytime soon.

"Your quiet this afternoon" Elizabeth noted later that afternoon as she was telling Kate all about her day shopping and Kate sat silently, half listening and half pretending to be studying. Mostly her mind was still racing over the conversation she had heard earlier and the guilt over not telling Elizabeth.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Kate said softly.

Elizabeth took a seat next to her looking at her.

"Tell me" She said softly.

"Just school stuff, I fell more behind then I had planned" Kate shrugged.

"Well it's a long train ride, I will help you catch up tomorrow. That's not it is it?" Elizabeth said.

"And Julie, and I'm just tired. It will be nice to be back home, I miss Abigail and Laura and Anna." Kate lied.

"I understand. Once we get home we will be staying there. We have a quick trip for Viola's wedding but it won't be more then 4 days I already have our return tickets. Let's just try and enjoy this last night alright, I will help you study tomorrow, and we will be back in our own bed tomorrow night." Elizabeth said gently.

"Good" Kate forced a smile, Elizabeth wasn't totally satisfied knowing it wasn't a true smile but she accepted it.

"Aunt Agatha and Uncle Henry are having dinner at Lionel's parents house with Viola and Julie. Charles is coming over to say goodbye, would you like to join us for dinner and then maybe we can play some cards." Elizabeth offered.

"No thank you, you should have your time with your friends. I will just eat in here and go to bed early, we have an early train tomorrow." Kate said.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yes, I'm just tired" Kate nodded.

"Alright, well come join us if you feel like it. I will tell the maid to bring you dinner here" Elizabeth stood up smoothing her skirt.

"Tell Charles I said goodbye."

"I will." Elizabeth nodded leaving Kate's bedroom.

* * *

A little while later Elizabeth sat at the piano with Charles as they played together. It was one of their favorite pastimes both having taken lessons from the time they were old enough to reach the peddles. They had grown up playing together teasing each other to race and finish first. Now Elizabeth laughed as Charles teased her again playing faster and faster until she fell behind.

"That's not fair, you have been practicing." Elizabeth cried laughing.

"Guilty, how about one more?" Charles asked.

"I can't, keeping up with you is tiring, besides I should go finish packing. Kate and I are leaving tomorrow morning." Elizabeth said.

"Your uncle wants me to negotiate another contract with Lee Coulter so we will just have to finish this when I am in Hope Valley" Charles said with a shrug.

"Well there is no piano in Hope Valley to play." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well I can fix that" Charles said giving her a smile. Elizabeth hesitated for a minute before turning to him.

"Charles, you know how much I adore you, you have been a life long friend to me and there is nothing I would not do for you. But I can't let this continue any longer" Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have enjoyed every moment we have spent together. But this isn't fair to you, you deserve better then this." Elizabeth said gently.

'Elizabeth, I know you believe you are doing the right thing, and if the situation was reversed I would be telling you exactly what you are telling me." Charles said.

"Thank you for being so understanding" Elizabeth said.

"But," Charles went on making her look back up at him.

"As someone who sees you as possibly more then a friend, I feel I should be the one to make the decision as to when it is time for me to consider other options" Charles said.

"I don't want to argue" Elizabeth said softly

"then don't" Charles said. Elizabeth looked away not saying anything.

"I should let you get back to packing. It was lovely to see you again. I hope you have a safe ride back and I will see you in Hope Valley soon." Charles said giving her a smile and standing from the piano seeing himself out. Elizabeth sighed sinking further into the piano bench.

* * *

Kate was presently surprised to see Jack waiting for them outside the train station when the driver dropped them off the next morning. Jack picked up their bags as Elizabeth greeted him and Kate just glanced his way.

"This certainly has been quite the trip" Elizabeth said as Jack carried their bags through the train station.

"Let's hope the next time I'm in Hamilton it won't be because of some crises" Jack nodded.

"How's Tom?" Kate asked.

"Tom is in good spirits, I think he is finally getting himself on the right track" Jack said.

"Good" Elizabeth smiled warmly.

"Hopefully he will forget all about Julie" She added.

"Well let's also hope Julie forgets all about him, I think the expression is it takes two to tango" Jack said.

"Yes, but you have to admit trouble does seem to follow Tom wherever he goes" Elizabeth said lightly.

"Of course you would see it that way" Jack said the smile fading from his face. Kate turned away from them, clearly they were headed toward another argument.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked an edge in her voice.

"Well my family doesn't have the breeding yours does so of course we are always a problem." Jack said. Kate slipped behind Elizabeth hoping to hide.

"Jack I didn't say that" Elizabeth sighed.

"My brother and I, we don't exactly fit the image your family has of the right kind of people for the Thatcher girls" Jack said.

"That's not true." Elizabeth said firmly.

"I think it is, that's why your uncle offered me a job." Jack said. Kate let out a sigh of relief that Jack had told Elizabeth and she wasn't hiding it from her anymore. Elizabeth's eyes got wide as she looked at Jack.

"He did?" She asked softly. Jack just nodded not saying anything.

"Jack that is wonderful! That proves that he really likes you." Her voice was soft and filled with something like relief.

"No, Elizabeth it proves I am not good enough for him as who I am." Jack said.

"Did he say that?" Elizabeth asked narrowing her eyes. In the back of her mind she vaguely through of sending Kate away from yet another argument but there was no place in the busy station to send her.

"He didn't have to" Jack shrugged.

"Look Jack my uncle is a generous man. My Father built a wonderful and prosperous company and when my uncle took it over he ran it the same why. I believe he thinks he is offering you a good opportunity." Elizabeth said taking offense to the way Jack was looking at her family.

"Tell me Elizabeth can you see me as an executive in your father's company?" Jack asked.

"Why not? I think you should at least consider it"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I am not going to change who I am to fit into your family" Jack said shaking his head.

"I didn't ask you to" Elizabeth said. Jack just nodded silently holding out her suitcase and Elizabeth took it. He set Kate's down next to her as Kate didn't meet his eyes and Jack started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked softly after him.

"My seat is in coach" Jack said.

"Well we have a first class compartment just ride with us" Elizabeth said.

"Thanks, but I have some thinking to do on the way home." Jack said slinging his bag over his shoulder. Elizabeth gasped softly her eyes softening as Jack turned walking away to the other end of the train.

"Elizabeth." Kate whispered looking up at her, Kate almost felt tears threatening her eyes at how hurt Elizabeth looked.

"Come on, we need to board" Elizabeth said softly as Kate picked up her suite case and they walked to the front of the train.


	17. Authors Note

Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and everything. As you can probably already see this story starts by following the show pretty closely, but about beginning of season 5 I give it my own twist and take it in another direction that gives us all a MUCH happier ending that we are all happy with. I have most of it written so it should update pretty quickly as it has been. I'm also leaving the country for a few months in 3 weeks so I'm almost positive it will be done and up by then unless I hit some MAJOR writers block.

I like writing Kate, I feel like she gives the story my own voice, she expressed her views on people and makes it a little more funny. She also softens Jack up a bit more in the beginning. She started by kind of just following Elizabeth around but as she's getting older she's getting more of a voice and she will end up with a lot more of her own coming of age story stuff later on.

I do have the sad ending that follows the show all the way through season 5 to Jack dying. I might post it later. I wrote it mostly because it was cool to play with Kate's own emotion toward the whole thing and she how she would fit into it and deal with it and deal with Elizabeth shutting down the way she did. Of course the happy ending will come first and that might just be 2 or 3 chapters I add to the end if you want to read the other way. I mean, I hate reading those kinds of stories but it was interesting to explore. Anyway, Thanks again!


	18. As Brave as You

**Thanks for all the reviews. I think there was some confusion when I mention the ending. Jack will live in this story all the way** **though and it will be a happy ending. I also wrote another ending where he died like in the show just to play with the characters. I will post both if anyone is interested in the one where he dies. (one chapter I will post separately) However the main and much longer ending to the story (probably 10ish chapters) I make up myself after the wedding and make it a happy ending where everyone lives.**

Three days after returning home, life was settling in again. Kate was glad to be back and with her friends, Elizabeth returned to teaching school, her days were filled with getting caught up on work and helping Abigail. Jack wasn't around, he didn't come into Abigail's like he usually did for breakfast, and he somehow managed to dodge Elizabeth every time she walked down main street. If Abigail noticed she didn't say anything, but Elizabeth noticed Kate was quieter then usual and not totally herself. Elizabeth wasn't feeling totally herself either. While it was wonderful to be back home it didn't have the same feel to it has it had before they had left. She knew that had to do largely with Jack and their relationship seeming to be tearing further and further apart but she tried to move past it. Wednesday morning before school she and Kate were walking when she saw Jack talking to Rosemary their voices hushed.

"I need to speak to Rosemary" Elizabeth said softly.

"Now?" Kate asked glancing at Jack who didn't see them.

"Yes, there's no reason not to" Elizabeth said firmly making her way over as Kate followed her but Jack started walking away when he saw them. Elizabeth sighed but greeted Rosemary forcing a smile onto her face. Kate watched Jack walk away with a slight frown, unable to fake the same politeness as her sister.

"Oh Kate, Elizabeth, welcome back!" Rosemary smiled turning to them.

"Thank you, I hear you took over at the school house for Mrs Bleakly while I was away" Elizabeth said.

"No need to thank me, the children and I got along wonderfully" Rosemary smiled.

"Good... but for some reason they didn't do any of their lessons" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, there is so much more to learning then what can be found in books, you have to educate the while child, encourage independent thinking" Rosemary said.

"Yes, you always have such a unique perspective" Elizabeth said pressing her lips into a tight smile. Kate glanced across the street where Jack had gone as Rosemary chattered on. She saw him talking to a man she didn't recognize at the stage coach stop when suddenly the man reached out punching Jack.

"Elizabeth!" Kate cried pulling on Elizabeth's coat pointing across the street as the man pulled a gun and Jack grabbed his hands, the gun went off firing into the air before Jack managed to get it away.

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped jumping as a few people in the street screamed. Elizabeth pushed Kate behind her as she watched Jack continuing to fight the man both of them getting in a few good punches before Jack managed to knock the man to the ground unconscious. Elizabeth didn't realize she was gasping for breath her heart racing until Jack was safe.

"It's ok, he's alright" Elizabeth said turning to Kate who's face was a sickly pale color pulling Kate from behind her and into her side as a few other men from town rushed to help Jack take the man to into the jail.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"I saw that man before, he was using counterfeit money, Mr Yost sent me to tell Jack. I guess the man didn't like being caught" Rosemary said she too was clearly shaken. Elizabeth hadn't missed how Rosemary had also stepped in front of Kate when the gun had gone off and she suddenly felt a bit warmer toward the women.

"Elizabeth you will want to go check on Jack, I can start school for you if you like" Rosemary offered.

"Thank you but that's alright" Elizabeth said softly still feeling her body shaking.

"Are you sure?" Rosemary asked surprised.

"Yes, Jack will have a lot of work to do and it looks like he has plenty of help. I will check on him later" Elizabeth said clearing her throat.

"Come on Katie we should get to school" Elizabeth said softly as she and Kate started walking again, Kate glanced back but Jack was gone.

* * *

It took all morning for Elizabeth to talk herself into it, but when she let school out for lunch and recess she left the children playing outside and made her way over to the jail. She was just walking up the steps to the porch when Jack came out the door.

"Jack, I saw what happened earlier, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. Jack kept walking and Elizabeth matched his steps as they walked down main street.

"I'm fine" Jack said.

"Who was that man?" Elizabeth asked.

"Counterfitter, wasn't to happy that the got caught" Jack said shortly.

"I could see that" Elizabeth added a little joking to her voice but Jack didn't smile.

"Jack you said you had a lot to think about on the train ride back from Hamilton but we have barely spoken since we got back" Elizabeth said.

"That's because there isn't much to discuss"

"It was a very long train ride there must be lots to discuss" Elizabeth sighed.

"You made yourself perfectly clear at the train station in Hamilton." Jack shrugged.

"Clear about what?"

"That we are two different people from two very different worlds and I don't belong in your world let's just leave it at that" Jack said stopping walking now to look at Elizabeth.

"I don't want to leave it at that, my world is here" Elizabeth said trying to sound firm and keep her voice from giving away how upset she was.

"I am not so sure you are being honest about that" Jack said.

"Not being honest? Jack Thornton you take that back" This time there was anger in her voice as she tried to keep from yelling in the middle of the street.

"Jack! Elizabeth! It's so good to have you both back!" They both turned as Molly Sullivan walked up greeting them with a smile.

"Great to be home" Jack said as Elizabeth forced a smile onto her face.

"So I assume I will be seeing you at the dance together?" Molly asked.

"Dance I hadn't heard?" Elizabeth asked

"me either" Jack said. Elizabeth glanced at him sideways.

"But I couldn't go even if I want to, I have so much to catch up on for school" Elizabeth said quickly.

"and I have a mountain of paperwork to get to" Jack nodded avoiding her eyes.

"In fact I should be getting back to the children" Elizabeth said.

"And I need to get started" Jack said.

"Lovely to see you Molly" Elizabeth said turning and walking back to the school house.

"Mrs Sullivan" Jack gave her a nod heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

That afternoon Elizabeth was nailing the railing to the cafe stairs as Kate held it firm. Abigail had closed the Cafe for a few days to do some repairs and spring cleaning and Clara and the girls were trying to help out at much as they could. Kate couldn't help but notice that Paster Frank had spent a lot of time helping out as well and he and Abigail were constantly smiling at each other.

"If Viola could see you know" Kate said with a little smirk. Elizabeth turned to her with a smile, they had both been out of sorts but she was hoping they would both get past this soon.

"Perhaps we should send her a photograph, that will sure to have her shrieking so loud we should be able to hear her from all the way over here" Elizabeth said making Kate giggle.

"Elizabeth, Abigail ordered these from the mercantile" Jack said walking up with a box full of things.

"Just put them here" Elizabeth said shortly nodding to the step behind her. Kate didn't look at him as Jack set the box down and Elizabeth turned her back to him reaching for another nail. Jack went around reaching for the railing giving it a little wiggle.

"Nice job" He said raising his eyebrows at how sturdy it was.

"Contrary to what you may think, I am capable of a great deal beyond my drawing room education" Elizabeth said with a frown. Kate got up going inside unwilling to witness yet another fight.

"I never said you weren't" Jack said turning to go.

"Why did you say I wasn't being honest about who I am?" Elizabeth asked stepping off the porch and marching up to him.

"Elizabeth I don't think this is where your heart is" Jack said.

"Why would you say that?" Elizabeth frowned.

"How long did it take you to come back here when your grandmother was sick?"

"Jack, I could not just pick up and leave, she needed me" Elizabeth said.

"I understand that, and that is why you stayed, not because of anything else?"

"Are you talking about Charles" Elizabeth sighed.

"You and Charles have a lot in common."

"and I suppose you have a lot in common with that nurse, Faith is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Faith, Faith didn't try to change me into something I am not, in fact the last thing she said to me before I left was to remember who I am." Jack said his voice rising a little.

"Jack when have I ever tried to change you?"

"You wanted me to take the job your Uncle offered me"

"No I didn't" Elizabeth frowned. Jack just gave her a look.

"Alright I thought you should at least consider it and hear him out. There could actually be some advantages to working for him" Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

"And that is the problem right there" Jack scoffed.

"I don't see any problem at all except that you are not being very open minded and I do not understand why" Elizabeth cried.

"Elizabeth." Jack sighed. Elizabeth looked away not meeting his eyes.

"I have to get back to work" Jack said.

"So do I." Elizabeth said quickly going back up the porch as Jack walked away, she picked up the hammer again pounding the nail into the railing.

"Are you girls done outside?" Abigail asked walking into the cafe seeing Kate sitting at one of the tables with her head in her hands.

"Not yet"

"Abigail glanced out the window seeing Elizabeth and Jack talking angrily.

"How about a cookie break?" Abigail offered sweetly.

"No thank you"

"Kate, I know it's hard for them to be at odds, I know you love your sister, and Jack means a great deal to you as well" Abigail said gently sitting across from Kate.

"I just wish they would figure it out, I hate how upset it makes Elizabeth, and I hate not being able to spend time with Jack. If they aren't going to be courting fine, but can't we go back to the way things were before?" Kate asked.

"I am afraid it doesn't work that way. Jack and Elizabeth are both hurting and they need to work through it, these things just happen sometimes" Abigail sighed.

"I suppose" Kate nodded. They heard the hammering again and both looked out the window to see Jack gone and Elizabeth pounding on the rail.

"I should go help her" Kate said standing up again.

"Why don't you take a break, I'll help her and you can wash the windows" Abigail offered.

"That's ok. She's grumpy, I think your to sweet to put up with her." Kate said softly giving Abigail a little smile before going back outside. Abigail sighed shaking her head.

* * *

"Gabe can you close the windows please it looks like there is a storm rolling in" Elizabeth said as she rang the bell calling the children in from lunch and recess. Gabe nodded starting to go around the room closing the windows.

"Miss Thatcher is it going to thunder?" Emily asked looking concerned as they took their seats.

"It may Emily, thunderstorms are common this time of year, but do you remember last week we talking about thunder just bring the clouds and it can't hurt us" Elizabeth said gently.

"I still don't like it" Emily sighed.

"You know, Kate didn't like thunder when she was your age either, do you remember what we used to do during a thunderstorm Kate?" Elizabeth asked smiling at her.

"You used to read Edgar Allan Poe, it was always perfect during a storm." Kate smile.

"And since it is now time for English why don't we read some." Elizabeth said picking up the book she had brought with her.

"Miss Thatcher this window is stuck." Gabe said pushing against one in the far corner.

"Oh dear, Christopher can you help him?" Elizabeth asked sending another of the older boys to help knowing that they were both stronger then she was. The tow boys couldn't close it together either.

"I think it's jammed, we need some tools" Gabe said.

"Yes, Gabe can you please run to the mill and ask Mr Coulter if he can spare a man to come fix it after school, I think the rain will hold off until then."

"Yes Ma'am" Gabe nodded hurrying out the door.

"Alright children now Edgar Allan Poe wrote short stories and poems. Who can name anything they know that he wrote?" Elizabeth asked.

A few minutes later Gabe came back in as Elizabeth was in the middle of reading to the class. They all turned as Jack followed Gabe in with a tool box.

"Mr Coulter said all his men were out but he asked Mountie Jack to help do it now" Gabe said taking his seat.

"Sorry to interrupt." Jack said setting the toolbox down.

"Do you have to do it now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not going to have time later" Jack said.

"Well we are in the middle of reading" Elizabeth said. Both their voices were sharp and Laura glanced at Kate with raised eyebrows catching on to their attitude towards each other.

"Don't worry Mr Poe won't even know im here" Jack said picking up a mallet. Elizabeth went back to reading at the children turned back to her. She only got a few words in before Jack started banging. Elizabeth jumped as everyone turned back to him.

"School is over in an hour couldn't you come back then?" Elizabeth asked pressing her lips together.

"Noise now or wet floors later" Jack said. Elizabeth sighed going back to reading only able to reread what she had read before when Jack started banging again. Elizabeth sighed in frustration and Kate bit her lip as all the students turned back to Jack no-one able to hear Elizabeth over the banging. Jack put the mallet down and closed the window firmly.

"When the rest of heaven was blew, of a demon in my view" Elizabeth finished reading, raising her eyebrow at Jack pointedly. Jack slipped on his hat flicking his finger on the rim in the least polite goodbye his could manage before leaving the school house. Kate sighed sliding down in her seat.

"What's going on with them?" Laura whispered.

"Who knows." Kate sighed as Elizabeth turned to Emily who had raised her hand.

"Are you mad at Constable Thornton?" Emily asked.

"Of course not" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Then why did you make a funny face at him?" Emily asked.

"I don't make a funny face"

"Yes you did, like this" Little Emily said putting her hands on her hips, pursing her lips in a tight smile and shaking her head. Kate couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the class, Emily did look just like Elizabeth.

"I was just thinking about the storm and how I hope we don't get wet, alright now where were we? Who would like to read Tell Tale Heart?" Elizabeth asked hoping the class would move on.

The sky was getting darker as the early summer storm rolled in and Elizabeth dismissed class early hoping to get all the children home before the rain hit.

"Go straight home don't dawdle it looks like it will be bad" Elizabeth said as everyone gathered their books.

"Miss Thatcher I don't like the storm" Emily said again close to tears.

"It's alright Emily, it is just noise remember, and after the storm you can go out and look for the rainbow, I bet there will be one" Elizabeth said softly.

"Gabe, take her hand and go straight home" Elizabeth said as Gabe nodded taking his little sisters hand pulling her down the path to the row houses.

"Come on, we should go before it starts" Elizabeth said as Kate grabbed their lunch pail and they hurried down main street the wind already picking up. There pond was making Kate seasick just watching it and there was a thick smell of rain in the air as they hurried into the cafe.

"Oh girls! I'm glad you got out early" Abigail said greeting them.

"That storms looks bad, where's Clara is she home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mrs. Sullivan isn't feeling well and Clara went to stay with the children so she could rest, she will likely ride out the storm there" Abigail said.

"Good" Elizabeth nodded.

"Frank finished the floors and I want to move the furniture back. Kate can you go upstairs and close all the windows and shutters? I want to get everything in place before this rain hits" Abigail said. Kate nodded hurrying upstairs and Elizabeth moved to help Abigail move some of the cafe tables.

"I hear things are a little frosty between you and Jack" Abigail said when Kate was gone.

"Who told you that?" Elizabeth asked setting the table down.

"Oh Elizabeth, you girls have been back for almost a week and he hasn't been around, used to be he was here at least once a day. And Kate might have mentioned something about it being difficult for you" Abigail said gently.

"We just can't seem to get over what happened in Hamilton, and I don't understand why." Elizabeth sighed putting the tablecloth over the table.

"It's never easy when you have an argument with someone you care about" Abigail agreed.

"And I care about Jack a great deal" Elizabeth admitted softly leaning against the wall.

"I know, I think you have to get to the heart of the matter. It's not what's on the surface it's about what is going on underneath." Abigail said as Elizabeth helped her move and lift another table.

"Jack says we are from two different worlds."

"Not very specific but its a start" Abigail gave her a little smile as they set the table down.

"It was like pulling teeth getting that much from him" Elizabeth sighed.

"Just keep the conversation going, not talking about it is the worst thing you can do" Abigail said gently.

"Thank you Abigail" Elizabeth gave her a kind smile as Kate came down the stairs.

"I left my math book on my desk" Kate said.

"Oh Kate" Elizabeth sighed.

"Can I go get it! I will be quick, I need it for the homework" Kate said.

"The rain hasn't come yet you might have time" Abigail said glancing out the window.

"Come on, grab your coat I will walk with you. Hurry" Elizabeth said as Kate rushed to put her coat on and Elizabeth slipped on her own and they hurried out the door. Elizabeth hesitated as they passed the jail.

"Come on" Kate said.

"Hold on, I just want to talk to Jack" Elizabeth said and Kate followed her up the steps into the office.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called opening the door sighing when she found it empty.

"Rip, what are you doing under there?" Kate asked slipping past Elizabeth and going over to pet the little dog who was hiding under Jack's desk. Elizabeth went over to Jack's desk picking up a pencil as a clap of thunder shook the windows and Rip whined.

"Don't worry Rip it's only thunder" Kate said scratching his ears.

"Elizabeth, Rip is afraid of the storm" Kate said looking up at her.

"Rip you sure are the worst guard dog I ever did see" Elizabeth chuckled and started writing on a piece of paper.

"What are you leaving a note for?" Kate asked leaving Rip and standing up walking up to Elizabeth.

"Excuse me" Elizabeth said giving her a look moving the paper away from Kate.

"Well how was I supposed to know your writing a love letter, you two have been at each others throats! I just wanted to make sure you weren't black mailing him." Kate crossed her arms.

"It's not a love letter, it's just note asking Jack for a chance to talk soon." Elizabeth said. Kate sighed going over to look at the wanted posters hanging on the wall giving Elizabeth space. Neither sister saw Rip slip past them going outside.

"Look Elizabeth this one looks like Great Aunt Martha" Kate giggled pointing to one of the pictures.

"Kate, you are impossible" Elizabeth couldn't help chuckling, Kate wasn't wrong.

"Come on, let's go get your book and get back before we get soaked" Elizabeth said as they hurried out of the jail and down the street.

* * *

"Rip!" Jack called coming out of the jail whistling for the dog as the sisters walked past him on their way back Kate's math book tucked under her arm.

"Jack, I was looking for you" Elizabeth said

"Have you seen Rip?" Jack asked her, he surprised them both by reaching out and tugging on the end of Kate's braid in his teasing playful way as he always used to.

"He was in the jail earlier" Kate said.

"You were in the jail?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded.

"Did you leave the door open?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't think so.. maybe I did" Elizabeth thought back unable to remember.

"Jack the door is always open, Rip is always in and out" Kate said.

"He hates thunder, he runs off if I don't keep the door closed during a storm." Jack said.

"Oh no" Kate whispered.

"Jack I am so sorry I will find him for you I promise" Elizabeth said.

"I bet he is at the mine, that's where I found him the last time he got spooked by the thunder" Jack said grabbing the lantern from his porch.

"Well I will go get him, it was my fault" Elizabeth said.

"The storm is coming in, I will get him" Jack said. Kate was worried about Rip, however she was pleased Jack and Elizabeth were no longer snipping at each other for the first time in a week.

"Jack I am perfectly capable of riding out to the mine myself" Elizabeth said reaching for the lamp from Jack's hands.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called after her.

"I will be back before you know it" Elizabeth said determined marching off to the livery to get a horse.

"I want to find Rip." Kate yelled after her.

"No you go back, the storm will be here any minute! Help Abigail, I will be back". Elizabeth said as Kate stood in the street watching her go. She turned back to Jack who was slipping on his coat.

"Your not going alone!" Jack called after her rushing to grab the other lantern.

"Jack" Kate said as he stepped from the porch just as the rain started.

"Look I'll take care of her, we may wait for the storm to pass in the mine if it gets bad. Just go home and stay dry alright." Jack said.

"Ok" Kate nodded squinting in the heavy ran as Jack ran down the street after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth raced into the mine holding her coat over her head as Jack ran in after her leading Sergeant and the horse Elizabeth had borrowed into the mine and tying them up.

"Rip! Rip!" Elizabeth called not seeing him.

"This is where I found him last time. Rip!" Jack called whistling for him again.

"He doesn't seem to be here now" Elizabeth sighed. The entrance to the mine was bright but the tunnels leading off were dark and she didn't think it was a good idea to just start wondering around the abandoned mine.

"I guess we should keep looking in town" She said turning back to Jack.

"It's coming down buckets out there, he probably took shelter somewhere and we should do the same" Jack said. Elizabeth glanced around, there was a little fire pit on the ground with some unused wood and branched.

"Looks like someone was here before" Elizabeth said.

"Passerbys use this as a shelter at night. I have seen a few people camping out here on their way west" Jack nodded.

"Well there in no sense freezing to death" Elizabeth said walking over to the fireplace she picked up two sticks and started to rub them together.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm starting a fire, I read a book on camping and this is how it is done" Elizabeth said firmly.

"You know I have matches in my saddlebag" Jack said after a minute, she could hear the smirk in his voice even with her back turned to him.

"Why didn't you say so?" She sighed.

"It's more fun watching you" Jack chuckled that Elizabeth noted wasn't altogether friendly, however it wasn't entirely unfriendly either.

Elizabeth set the sticks down rolling her eyes as Jack went to get the matches.

* * *

"Good heavens, look at you your wet to the bone!" Abigail said as Kate ran into the cafe closing the door behind her against the wind.

"It started coming down all of a sudden" Kate said taking off her wet coat and taking the towel from Abigail to dry her hair.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She went with Jack to find Rip, they think he got spooked and ran off to the mine to hide. Jack said they would stay there if the storm got bad so they may not be back until after the rain passes" Kate said.

"She went with Jack?" Abigail asked raising her eyebrows.

"More like Jack went chasing after her. You know how stubborn Elizabeth is and Jack didn't want her going alone" Kate said with a little smile.

"Well if Jack is with her they are sure to find cover somewhere warm and dry." Abigail said. Kate nodded, truth was if Elizabeth was out alone, she and Abigail probably would have gone out looking for her. But they both knew she would be perfectly fine with Jack, even if they were at odds.

"Why don't you and I pop some popcorn and warm up by the stove until this storm passes." Abigail said

"To bad we can't go fishing today like we planned" Kate sighed.

"We can still go, the storm might pass quickly, oh Paster Hogan was also looking to fish, do you mind if maybe I invite him along today?" Abigail asked.

"Sure, Paster Hogan has been spending a lot of time around here lately" Kate said giving Abigail a little smile as they went into the sitting room and sat by the stove.

"He was very helpful with all the spring cleaning we needed done." Abigail nodded not meeting Kate's eyes.

"He's also very helpful at making you blush." Kate giggled.

"Kate!"

"Well his is, are you going to start courting him?" Kate asked.

"It's much to early for any talk of that. He is a kind man and a good friend." Abigail said.

"Abigail, you do so much for other people, you deserve to be happy too. Make sure you leave time for your own happiness." Kate said.

"Tell me little Miss Thatcher when did you get to be so grown up?" Abigail asked giving her a smile. Kate shrugged.

"You have been through a lot, you have grown a whole year since you got here and I don't just mean turning twelve, you are becoming a wonderful young lady and it is a pleasure to watch you discover so much about life and yourself, you are wise beyond your years Kate."

"Thank you for having such a safe place for Elizabeth and I to grow Abigail, if it weren't for you we would have been back on the stage home after our first night" Kate said. Abigail gave her a smile.

"I think you girls would have been just fine, but God has a reason for everything he does, even if we don't understand it at the time. I think his testing you when you first got here made you so much stronger and determined."

"Do you think God is testing Jack and Elizabeth?" Kate asked.

"I do, and I believe this storm is giving them the perfect place to be forced to sit together and figure it out." Abigail gave Kate a wink making her smile.

* * *

"This should keep us warm for a good couple of hours, storm should pass by then" Jack said building up the sticks around the fire.

"Mother Nature rarely played by anyone else's rules, she can be very headstrong." Elizabeth said fighting her coat around her against the chill of the damp mine.

"Like someone else I know" Jack said not taking his eyes from the jumping flames.

"You used to like that about me."

"Still do" Jack shrugged.

"But you resent who I am and where I am from" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I never said that" Jack said softly.

"Then what did you mean when you said we come from two different worlds? you couldn't wait to leave Hamilton." Elizabeth asked almost throwing up her hands in frustration.

"I don't want to become someone I am not just to please your Uncle and Grandmother." Jack said.

"This is not about pleasing my family" Elizabeth shook her head annoyed.

"The truth is, it feels like you are a different person when you are in Hamilton." Jack said turning to her. Elizabeth just rolled her eye.

"I am not sure you know who you are yet" Jack said softly.

"Now you sound exactly like my Grandmother" Elizabeth muttered.

"Elizabeth the women that I helped pump water on that homestead is not the same women that has a servant set out her clothes for her everyday." Jack said firmly.

"Jack! Can't you see it's all a part of me. I enjoyed being on the homestead. And I enjoy living in a big house in Hamilton!" Elizabeth cried. Jack watched the fire again not looking at her. Elizabeth felt tears coming into her eyes as she shook her head gently.

"You just won't accept me for who I am" She whispered.

"You have got that backwards" Jack shook his head still not looking at her.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I'm going to see if I can find some more firewood" Jack said softly not answering her question as he stood up and took the lantern with him a little deeper into the mine. Elizabeth turned to the fire trying to keep her emotions from showing.

Jack came back a few minutes later not looking at her as he knelt by the fire putting the dry sticks on.

"This isn't about wanting you to be something you are not." Elizabeth said softly. Jack looked up at her and she saw the emotion in his face too even if he wasn't showing it.

"And this isn't about wanting you to fit in in Hamilton, and this isn't about the fact that we come from two different worlds." She went on.

"What's it about then?"

"Jack, do you remember when you told me that Mounties don't get married? And that if they wanted you to have a wife they would have issued you one?" Elizabeth asked. Jack looked away from her for a minute and she knew he was trying to help his face stern even while he was regretting what he had once told her.

"I think you might be right, when I saw that man point that gun at you the other morning, it was like I couldn't breath. It was like my whole world was in slow motion. What if he had shot you?" Elizabeth whispered her voice cracking as her emotions made their way to the surface her will to keep them down not nearly as strong as his.

"He didn't" Jack said softly.

"Not this time. It scared me Jack. It scares me to think that one day you might not come home. That what happened to your father could happen to you. I need to be able to sleep at night knowing you are safe" Elizabeth said softly.

"I will be safe" Jack said firmly.

"You can't guarantee that."

"No one can. But I am good at what I do, and I am not afraid to face my fears." Jack said. His face was firm but his voice was soft when he saw how upset she was getting.

"And I never want to change that about you." Elizabeth nodded.

"That right there, you saying that, it means the world to me" Jack said gently. Elizabeth ducked her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But Jack, I don't know if I am brave enough to spend my life with someone as brave as you." Elizabeth whispered looking back up at him.


	19. On Bended Knee

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked his mouth set in a firm line.

"Doing what?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Trying to push us apart?"

"I'm just trying to be honest with you, Jack don't you see? I'm trying to tell you I am afraid of losing you. I am afraid you are going to die." She was openly crying now trying to control her tears as Jack shook his head gently his own eyes dry but emotion pouring from them almost as much as Elizabeth's when she looked into them.

"Nobody knows what the future is going to bring. All I know is what I feel for you, the question is, what do you feel for me?" Jack asked softly. Elizabeth looked up at him and it took all Jack's strength not to wipe her tears from her cheeks, she was truly breaking his heart. He had never felt like this before, he had never met someone who challenged his ability to control his emotions so much. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her and promise her everything would be ok. But he couldn't, that wouldn't solve anything, and he needed this thing between them to be solved. Elizabeth opened his mouth to say something when they heard a dog barking deeper in the mine.

"Rip" Elizabeth whispered as they both turned toward the sound. They both picked up a lantern following the sound into the tunnel of the mine. There was a fork in the mine path and they both stopped to listen to try to figure out what way to go.

"He's down here" Elizabeth said lifting her lantern down the mine shaft going left.

"No that's an echo he's this way" Jack said pointing down the other side and starting to walk expecting Elizabeth to follow him.

"No he's this way" She said firmly going down the shaft to the left not looking back, Jack turned with a sigh.

"Rip!" Elizabeth called lifting her lantern trying to see further down the mine. Suddenly there was a low rumble like the thunder outside and she looked up just as rock and wood started falling from above her, she had no time to move before the big crash and everything started falling on top of her.

* * *

Jack had just started after her when he heard the creaking and then the big crash as the ground under his feet shook. He heard Elizabeth scream and then the still silence of the mine. But it only lasted a second before he was running, calling for her.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled racing through the mine so fast he didn't think his feet were hitting the ground.

"Elizabeth!" Jack cried rounding the corner at a sprint, his heart stopping when he saw her lying on the ground buried in rock and wood pillars from the waist down.

"I'm ok Jack, it just knocked me down" Elizabeth said sounding breathless but he was relieved to hear she was ok as he hurried to her side.

"Is anything hurt or broken?" He asked her kneeling beside her.

"I don't think so"

"Ok, take my hands, easy, easy go slow" Jack said helping to pull her from under the rubble.

"Oh my knee" She winched as she sat up.

"Ok, just rest for a minute" Jack said softly not wanting to move her to much incase she was really hurt. She caught her breath looking a little paler then he would like when suddenly there was a rumble above them. Jack looked up as more rock fell from above them. He covered Elizabeth's body with his own as she let out a scream and suddenly rolled her over him and back under as he rolled them both a few feet away just in time as more rock and wood fell just where they had been sitting.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked as the dust settled around them.

"I'm fine" Elizabeth gasped putting her head down from where it had been buried in his neck, trying to catch her breath.

"We need to get you back to the fire" Jack said softly sitting up and carefully helping her to sit.

"We need to find Rip" Elizabeth said.

"Later, right now I need to make sure you are ok. Take this" He reached for the lantern handing it to her.

"Ok, I'm going to get you up slowly ok? Slowly." Jack said.

"Jack really I don't need any help… OH!" She gasped as he stood lifting her with him as he stood, carrying her tightly to him one hand on her back the other under her knees.

"I'll be the judge of that" Jack said as Elizabeth struggled to comprehend what was happening, trying to remember if she had ever been this close to a man in all her life besides her father. She certainly didn't think she had, and she would by lying if she said she didn't love the feel of being so safe and wrapped up in Jack's arms after just being so afraid. Jack began walking back to the fire as Elizabeth found her arm around his neck and he was carful not to bump or jostle her.

"Here, easy now, there we go" He said softly lowering her down onto a blanket by the fire. Elizabeth smoothed her skirts as he sat down next to her.

"May I?" Jack asked nodding toward her leg. Elizabeth hesitated, oh why did it have to be her knee?! Her knee was so far up her leg, why couldn't it at least be her ankle, ankles weren't so bad! But to show her knees, not only was it terribly unladylike but incredible inappropriate! She didn't think any man had ever seen her knees since she had been younger then five! But this was Jack, and he was asking because he cared and he had training in first aid. And, it was Jack… she was certainly closer with Jack then any other man, he had just carried her in his arms for goodness sakes! Elizabeth nodded pulling up her skirts just enough for her knees to peak out. Jack reached down gently putting his hand over her right knee making her jump and her eyes widen. Luckily he didn't seem to notice as he pressed and squeezed a little.

"It seems to be alright" Jack said gently.

"It's the other knee" Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh, sorry" Jack put his head down quickly moving to her other knee. It was possible he was just as uncomfortable as her Elizabeth realized and that put her at ease a little. Jack gently felt her other knee.

"It's a bit swollen and looks like you might develop a bruise, but no cuts and it's not broken. I think as long as you rest it for the next few days you will be just fine." Jack said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said softly lowering her skirt back down.

"Why am I so cold" she shivered wrapping her coat tighter around her.

"Your in shock." Jack said softly reaching for the blanket he had been sitting on and wrapped it around her shoulders letting his hand linger on her back.

"That helps, thank you" She whispered.

"You will feel better soon" Jack assured her letting her go to sit by the fire stroking it so the flames jumped hoping to warm her.

"This is all my fault" Elizabeth sighed

"How so?"

"I let Rip out"

"That was an accident, you didn't know. It's like Kate said, I always leave the door open for him to come and go, you had no way of knowing." Jack said. Elizabeth started laughing softly and he turned to her amused.

"It's crazy, I spend so much time worrying about what would happen to you, and look what happened to me." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Well you just proved that being a school teacher is just as dangerous as being a mountie" Jack smiled at her.

"Apparently I did" Elizabeth returned his warm smile.

"I just wish you had picked a less dramatic way to make your point" Jack smirked at her that was entirely friends now as she made a face at him making him chuckle. Jack looked back to the fire before turning to her his face serious now.

"You know, I hear, that the best part of arguing is making up." Jack said softly his face getting a little closer to her's with each work.

"I have heard that too" Elizabeth nodded trying to match his serious face. Jack nodded leaning a little closer gently taking her cheek in his strong hand when they suddenly heard more barking.

"Rip" Elizabeth whispered. Jack gave a frustrated chuckle.

"I will get him, you stay here" Jack said softly grabbing the lantern again

"I'm not going anywhere" Elizabeth assured him as Jack went back into the mine.

* * *

Elizabeth felt the wet nose nudge her arm as she turned to see Rip coming up beside her with Jack following him.

"Rip you naughty boy" Elizabeth whispered pulling the dog under her arm and petting him as Jack walked around to sit by her again.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked reaching over to pet Rip as well.

"Almost as good as new" Elizabeth smiled.

"Good" Jack nodded. One of the horses made a noise drawing their attention to the entrance to the mine surprised to see the rain had stopped and the sky was lightening up.

"Storm has passed, we can head back to town if you are up for." Jack offered

"Couldn't we stay here just a little while longer?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yeah, what for?"

"In here it's just the two of us, and out there, everything is, complicated" Elizabeth whispered. Jack nodded gently.

"I know exactly what you mean" He sighed and they were both quiet for a moment.

"But whatever challenges we have to face out there, I believe we can take them on together." Jack told her gently.

"It really feels like we have been given a second chance today" Elizabeth whispered.

"And I don't want to waste it… especially now that I have seen your knees" Jack said with a twinkle in his eye Elizabeth hadn't realized she had missed until she saw it.

"Jack" She whispered giving him a look as they both laughed. Jack grew seriously suddenly as he reached out taking her cheek gently in his hand again but this time he didn't move to kiss her. He stroked her soft cheek gently with the pad of his thumb looking into her eyes.

"I love you Elizabeth Thatcher" He said firmly. Elizabeth felt it take her breath away as he said it. No man had ever spoken those words to her before, she expected them to feel so special and they did, but something about the world leaving Jack's mouth felt so natural as well.

"I love you too" Elizabeth whispered her heart pounding so hard she was sure he could feel it as she didn't take her eyes from his. Now his hand moved a bit as he gently pulled her to him and her hand found it's way to the back if his neck as their lips met. The kiss was different, full of emotion and longing. Lasting longer then they had ever before and she wanted to melt into his arms when he pulled away, tucking one of her long curls behind her ears.

"Let's go back" he said and she nodded giving him a smile.

"Here, go slow" Jack said helping her to stand and walk over to where the horses were tired

"You shouldn't be riding on that knee" Jack said and she gasped when he boosted her up onto Sergeant.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine" She gave him a smile watching as Jack quickly put out the fire and tied everything onto her borrowed horse before tying him to Sergeant and hopping up behind her.

"Just relax, I will get you back" Jack said softly his lips only inches from her ear.

"I know" She gave him a smile as Jack whistled for Rip and gave Sergeant a nudge and they started home.

* * *

Abigail was just going out the door when she saw Jack helping Elizabeth across the street, Elizabeth clearly limping a little.

"What in the world! Come in come on!" Abigail cried as she held the door open and Elizabeth hobbled in Jack holding onto her elbow.

"What happened?" Kate cried rushing down the stairs.

"A beam fell on her knee when we were in the mine." Jack said.

"What!" Kate cried.

"Oh Elizabeth!" Abigail gasped

"Jack looked at it, It's fine just a little bruised nothing wrong with it" Elizabeth said quickly. Kate raised her eyebrows as her sister. Jack had seen Elizabeth's knees?! Elizabeth gave her a look and Kate understood not to talk about it now.

"Well you need to rest it for sure, but nothing is broken or sprained" Jack said.

"Well Kate and I were going to go fishing with Paster Hogan, but we will stay and take care of you." Abigail said as she and Kate put their coats down.

"You will do no such thing I am perfectly fine" Elizabeth sighed.

"I really think I should stay and take care of you" Abigail said worried. Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue but Jack cut her off.

"I'll stay and take care of her." Jack said quickly. Elizabeth quickly locked eyes with him as they held each other's gaze missing Abigail's raised eyebrows and Kate grinning between them.

"Ok, we won't be long, come on Kate." Abigail called.

"But…" Kate started.

"Come on Kate the fish are biting" Abigail quickly ushered Kate out before she could say another word closing the door behind them. Elizabeth took off her coat as Jack seemed to glance around the room not sure what to do with himself.

"You should go upstairs and rest" Jack said as Elizabeth sat on the couch.

"Jack, as much as I like the idea of you waiting on my hand and foot I am not an invalid" Elizabeth playfully rolled her eyes.

"Just a very bad patient" Jack said.

"Well you could get me that blanket" Elizabeth nodded to the blanket hanging over the side of the couch she was sitting on, giving her hair a little flip over her shoulder for good measure. Jack quickly crossed the room placing it on her lap as he sat next to her. He reached out rubbing the arm she was leaning on from her hand to her elbow.

"Now I don't feel like resting." Elizabeth said meeting his eyes.

"That's because your still talking." Jack said his eyes holding a teasing twinkle but his face serious.

"Well, we don't have to talk." Elizabeth said softly a little surprised at herself for being so forward but also feeling totally at ease. Jack smiled at her now as they both leaned forward at the same time and their lips met for the second time that day. Elizabeth gave a content sigh as he wrapped an arm around her softly pulling her a little closer, their lips never parting.

* * *

Abigail fried up the fish they caught and Jack stayed for supper like he often used to. Kate was relieved everything seemed to be back to normal as Jack teased her over dinner with his fish head making her laugh. Elizabeth walked him out and they lingered on the porch for a while as Kate got ready for bed. Elizabeth slipped into their room smiling as Kate looked up from her book.

"You look like you had a nice afternoon storm adventure." Kate raised her eyebrows as Elizabeth started taking off her dress and putting her nightgown on.

"How was fishing with Abigail?" Elizabeth asked ignoring her question.

"Paster Hogan is nice, he makes her laugh and smile a lot." Kate said.

"That's wonderful, Abigail deserves someone who makes her so happy."

"Thats what I told her" Kate nodded as Elizabeth sat down and started braiding her hair to the side as she did every night.

"Were you scared in the mine?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I mean when the mine starts falling in on you it's very scary. But Jack was there thank God."

"Good old Jack." Kate smiled as Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at her.

"What did happen between you two? You were so at odds when you started this day and suddenly…"

"It's hard to explain, but when I was so scared and Jack was scared but brave, it was like, the only thing I wanted to do was tell him how I really felt. Beyond all the frustration we had towards each other lately, there was so much emotion. We talked about a lot and were honest and took the time to listen to each other." Elizabeth smiled.

"And? What emotions did you have?" Kate pressed her as Elizabeth went to sit beside her picking up her own book from the night stand.

"That we truly cared about each other and.. others" Elizabeth said.

"That you love him?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her but nodded.

"And… does he feel the same?" Kate asked.

"He does" Elizabeth nodded and Kate squealed.

"You said it right! He told you he loved you? And you told him?" Kate asked.

"Yes, yes we said it." Elizabeth laughed trying to shush her.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Kate cried.

"Quiet now." Elizabeth said softly and Kate calmed herself.

"Elizabeth, are you happy?" Kate asked.

"I am very happy" Elizabeth smiled.

"Me too" Kate grinned.

"Go to sleep now" Elizabeth laughed. Kate blew out her candle and put her head on her pillow as Elizabeth opened her book.

"You love him, wait until Julie hears." Kate whispered wiggling her feet. Elizabeth just chuckled shaking her head.

* * *

"Elizabeth how are you? Sit down get off the knee" Abigail said quickly as the girls came down the stairs the next morning.

"I am fine, truly Abigail it feels much better today" Elizabeth assured her as Kate set the table for breakfast.

"Jack told me what happened in the mine, it sounds awful" Abigail said gently forcing Elizabeth to sit at the table anyway.

"It was, and then it wasn't" Elizabeth said softly.

"I can assume we will be seeing much more of Jack around here?" Abigail asked.

"Oh you sure will" Kate spoke up placing the plates on the table.

"Kathryn!" Elizabeth shot her a look as Abigail laughed.

"Oh Elizabeth it's no secret. When you and Jack are good you are so good. Besides the walls are thin and when you two are giggling in the middle of the night it always means good news" Abigail said making them laugh.

"Well I hear you had a nice time fishing" Elizabeth said turning to Abigail

"I had a very pleasant time" Abigail smiled turning to the stove.

"Eggs will be done in a minute and I already packed your lunch so you should sit and rest your leg until your off to school" Abigail said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth gave her a smile as Kate finished setting the table and Clara hurried in with a box full of sugar and flour.

"Clara just in time have a seat" Abigail said.

"Thank you, Elizabeth this came for you when I was at the mercantile" Clara said handing Elizabeth a telegram.

"No! No we just got back, I won't go back to Hamilton again!" Kate cried as Elizabeth took it skimming the letter.

"We don't have to go back" Elizabeth said her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Well what does it say?" Kate asked

"Charles is coming" Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh no" Kate whispered.

* * *

"Hi Jack" Kate said passing the jail office a few days later as he came out.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Jack asked quickly his eyes going wide.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Kate asked noticing he was in a nice suite.

"I… I have to do something, come here!" Jack said pulling Kate into his office almost knocking her off her feet. He reached out to steady her.

"School is out early?" He asked checking his pocket watch.

"Elizabeth said since it's Friday and we all did so well on our spelling tests we could get out early, I thought this morning she said she was going riding with you?" Kate frowned still trying to figure out why Jack was so dressed up.

"Yes, yes riding, where is she?" Jack asked.

"She's at the school cleaning up and waiting for you, did you forget?"

"Of course not!" Jack said quickly.

"But you said you had someplace to go all dressed up, you can't go riding dressed like that" Kate said. Jack was only ever in his uniform or his everyday button-downs and pants. Never so dressed up unless they were going to a fancy dinner in Hamilton.

"I, I know, why don't you just run along and I will see you tonight" Jack said.

"Alright… are you coming for dinner?" Kate asked.

"Why don't we come pick you up, after our ride. You, Elizabeth and I can have dinner, the three of us."

"Alright… Jack why are you acting weird?" Kate asked.

"Not weird, this is how I act." Jack shrugged. Kate raised an eyebrow looking so much like Elizabeth Jack almost burst out laughing if he wasn't so nervous.

"Alright" Kate said heading towards the door.

"Hey Kate" Jack called after her making her turn.

"You know that, your sister means a great deal to me." Jack said softly.

"I know." Kate nodded.

"I truly care for her, and her happiness. And I also truly care about you. I never had a little sister but I imagine if I did, she would be just like you. You mean a great deal to me Kate" Jack said.

"You mean a great deal to me too Jack, and not just because you constantly save my sister. You make me feel at home, no matter where we are. Here or Hamilton, if your with us it's home" Kate said softly. Jack smiled pulling her into a hug as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Your my home too Kate." He whispered.

"Are you all dressed up for Elizabeth?" Kate asked.

"I am" Jack gave her a little smile.

"Good luck Jack" Kate whispered giving him a wink. He kissed the top of her head as they walked out

"See you later" He said watching Kate make her way to Abigail's as he turned towards the school house touching the little box in his pocket again. His stomach rolling with butterflies but unable to take the smile off his face.

* * *

Elizabeth was finishing washing down the board and gathering her books when there was a knock on the school house door. She frowned turning a little, no one knocked on the door everyone just came in. She was expecting Jack to meet her for their ride but he wouldn't knock.

"Come in" she called and was surprised when Charles walked in.

"Charles, I wasn't expecting you for a few more days, you said your meeting with Lee wasn't until Monday" Elizabeth said as Charles strolled over to her.

"I needed to see you." Charles said.

"Charles… I don't… Elizabeth started but before she could finish he was in front of her and suddenly down on one knee opening a little box with an engagement ring in it. Elizabeth felt her mouth drop open as her mind tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Oh my" she whispered.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Charles asked.

Jack strolled up to she school house pleased to see the door open. He touched the little box in his pocket for the hundredth time in the short walk. It felt like it was burning a hold in him but also he was afraid to lose the most precious thing. He knew he should be nervous, asking a women to marry you was a big deal. But he wasn't, his talk with Kate had put him at ease, he was confident and ready as he climbed the steps smiling to himself he looked up and stopped dead. There, in the middle of the school house was Charles on bended knee holding out an engagement ring to Elizabeth. Jack quickly turned hiding behind the door so they wouldn't see him. He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe how much this hurt. He never thought a heart could physically break but now he wasn't so sure. His hurt quickly turned to anger as he slipped silently down the steps marching back home to change. He couldn't even look at Elizabeth right now, he couldn't bare to hear her and Charles.


	20. New Year, New Us

**Watching the Father Christmas movies while I edit this and WOW is seeing a "modern day Elizabeth" messing with me trying to picture this Elizabeth while I reread.**

Jack swung the ax over his head and brought it down snapping the piece of wood in two. His hand was starting to burn with the effort but his mind was racing and there was some comfort in his anger when he was able to break the big logs. He had changed from his suite to his regular clothes and lost track of the amount of times his ax had connected with the wood, but he was sure there were enough for two winters now.

"I have been looking everywhere for you!" He turned slightly as Elizabeth came down the path smiling. He found he couldn't meet her eyes.

"The church was low on firewood" He said picking up another block of wood and putting it down.

"I thought we were going for a ride after school?" Elizabeth gave him a teasing smile trying to catch him in forgetting.

"We were, you had company" Jack said flatly picking up the ax.

"How did you…" Her face was shocked her eyes wide.

"I cant to pick you up after school and Charles was there on bended knee" Jack said cutting her off swinging the ax down so hard Elizabeth jumped.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Enough to know I shouldn't be listening, so I left" Jack shrugged.

"I told him no Jack." Elizabeth said firmly.

"But he wouldn't have been there if he didn't think he had a chance"

"I never gave him any reason to believe that" Elizabeth was keeping her voice strong but soft. He was angry enough for the both of them and she was trying to keep another fight from breaking out. She understood his anger, what an awful thing for him to see.

"Why is it that every time I think the past is in the past something like this happens?" Jack asked.

"I don't know! Because life is messy, because people are messy." Elizabeth sighed her mind racing.

"Maybe somethings are just not meant to be" Jack said softly looking at her. Elizabeth felt herself struggling to keep her emotions from pouring out again.

"You don't meant that" she said

"I don't know what I mean right now" Jack muttered playing with the handle of the ax.

"Jack! We can't go back, not when we have come this far" Elizabeth said firmly. Why oh why did this keep happening to them.

"it's over with Charles, once and for all" She told him firmly just as she had just finished telling Charles.

"I don't know if I believe that" Jack shook his head.

"Then let me convince you" Elizabeth said closing the steps between them she put her hand on the back of his neck and gently pulled him closer putting her lips on his she kissed him gently but froze after a few seconds when she realized he wasn't kissing her back. His lips frozen not pushing her away but not welcoming her either. Elizabeth pulled back looking at him and felt the tears threatening her eyes. She quickly turned so he wouldn't see her cry and made her way back down the path. She winched when she heard the crack of the ax again.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Kate asked surprised when Elizabeth came into the kitchen looking upset as Kate helped Abigail hang the New Years Banner in the cafe.

"What are you doing here? Where's Jack?" Kate asked.

"In the woods somewhere cutting firewood" Elizabeth sighed taking off her coat.

"But I thought you were going riding together, I saw him he was very excited, and acting a little funny." Kate said.

"We were, something happened" Elizabeth whispered going to join them in the empty cafe.

"Well what happened?" Abigail asked.

"Charles came in early, apparently he arrived on the stage yesterday to surprise me and today he came by the school house asking for my hand." Elizabeth said softly.

"Charles proposed!" Clara cried as Abigail looked shocked.

"Oh Elizabeth" Kate whispered softly.

"I was totally shocked" Elizabeth shook her head.

"The stage coach just left, I saw a rather dressed up man getting on it, he didn't look very happy" Clara said.

"That would be Charles, he isn't used to hearing the word no very often" Elizabeth sighed. Kate dropped her end of the banner going to wrap her arms around Elizabeth gently.

"Does Jack know what happened?" Abigail asked as Clara took Kate's place and the hung the banner quickly tuning to Elizabeth.

"Jack overheard most of it" Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh no" Kate whispered.

"Ok we need to sit down" Abigail said ushering them all over to a table as Clara quickly poured Elizabeth a cup of tea.

"Was Jack upset?" Clara asked.

"He thinks I gave Charles hope" Elizabeth cried as if it was the most outrageous thing she had ever heard.

"Well I suppose that is a natural reaction, after all he did purpose" Clara said.

"Charles is a dear friend, I always knew his feelings were stronger but I was always honest with him"

"It's not your fault that Charles misread your friendship as something more" Abigail told her gently.

"I know, Jack just needs a little time" Elizabeth said softly reassuring both herself and Kate who was watching her worried.

"I don't blame him, and you are smart to give it to him." Clara said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth gave her a gentle smile.

"You have changed since you have come back from Hamilton" Abigail said gently.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"You know who you are now" Abigail said making Elizabeth smile.

"And who I am not, and now that I have that figured out…"

"Look out Hope Valley" Abigail finished for her.

"Look out world" Elizabeth said making the four women smile.

"You are going to be alright, and Jack is going to come around once he has some time" Abigail said reassuringly as she got up going to the counter in the cafe.

"That's strange I baked a pie earlier and now it's gone" She said frowning.

"You probably served it at lunch" Clara said.

"I suppose I must have" Abigail frowned to herself picking up a plate of cookies and bringing it to the table for them to munch on.

* * *

"Hi Mr Coulter, Abigail was wondering if you wanted to put in a lunch order for your men again tomorrow" Kate said entering Lee's office where he was chatting with Rosemary and Florence Bleakly. Kate smiled at the older women.

"Oh yes thank you for reminding me one minute" Lee said going to talk to his crew as Kate turns to Rosemary.

"Oh Kate did you hear the wonderful news?" Rosemary cried in her loud dramatic way.

"No, what?" Kate couldn't help smiling at her.

"I wrote to the paper and now a reporter from a news paper in San Fransisco is coming here!" Rosemary cried.

"Really? Why?" Kate asked.

"To do a piece on how we celebrate new years! They are doing pieces on frontier towns and I convinced them to come to Hope Valley!" Rosemary smiled.

"But, we don't really do anything for New Years here" Florence said with a little frown.

"Well this year we are going to celebrate in style!" Rosemary cried.

"How?" Kate asked with a smile.

"A grand ceremony in front of the church! Just you wait, we will be ringing in the New Year together in a way fit for the papers" Rosemary said.

"Well Rosemary I wish you luck" Florence said sounding like she wasn't so sure Rosemary would pull it off.

"A party would be wonderful, let me know if I can help" Kate said.

"You can! Spread the word this is going to be a grand event!" Rosemary sang.

"I can't wait" Kate laughed as Lee came back hanging her a slip of paper.

"Thank you Mr Coulter, good day" Kate smiled heading back to the cafe.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped out of the cafe the next morning with Kate as they were leaving for school. Kate stopped when she noticed Jack standing at the stage coach stop.

"Elizabeth" He called spotting her and walking over.

"I will meet you at school" Kate said softly taking their books from Elizabeth she gave Jack a little smile heading down the road.

"I was thinking about our conversation" Jack said softly.

"And?"

"And I don't understand how Charles could have showed up if you hadn't encouraged him." Jack said softly.

"Jack I was very clear with Charles, and I was just as surprised to see him here as you were." Elizabeth said as the stage pulled up behind them. Jack turned quickly letting out a sigh when he saw another constable getting of that he had been waiting to meet with.

"Can we talk about this tonight?" Jack asked.

"Whenever you are ready." Elizabeth nodded not wanting to rush him, but also hating this feeling that was lingering over them. Jack nodded and was about to leave before he turned back.

"Elizabeth, you were very convincing before" Jack said giving her a little smile before walking away. Elizabeth smiled to herself before hurrying to catch up with Kate.

* * *

"Have you made any New Years resolutions yet?" Elizabeth asked as she and Jack were leaving the saloon after having dinner together.

"Have you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, to be patient, to be kind, not to envy… but to trust" Elizabeth said raising her eyebrow slightly at Jack.

"First Corinthians" Jack nodded recognizing it.

"My favorite passage" Elizabeth nodded.

"It's not that I don't trust you" Jack told her as they began walking down main street.

"Then what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Charles is everything I am not, high society, social status. I mean you and he have a lot in common." Jack said.

"Only on the surface. Jack you said things could be hard for us because we come from two different worlds. But you also said we can face anything if we do it together." Elizabeth said softly.

"I did" Jack nodded.

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Do you?" Jack asked. Elizabeth stopped walking suddenly reached out taking his arm forcing him to turn and look at her.

"With all of my heart." She said softly looking into his eyes so he would know she meant it.

"It will be a new year, this could be a new start for us, not to rush, to get things right." Elizabeth went on gently.

"Yeah, thats probably a good idea not to rush" Jack nodded, his mind wondering to the ring he still had stashed away in his desk drawer.

"I think so" Elizabeth nodded.

"To proceed cautiously" Jack nodded.

"Not to cautiously" Elizabeth gave him a little smirk wrapping herself around his arm as they started walking again.

"To take our time" Jack nodded.

"And enjoy the time we take?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I am all for enjoying this" Jack whispered making Elizabeth laugh as he walked her home.

* * *

"Who would like to come up to the map and show us where New York City is?" Elizabeth asked as many hands shot up in the air.

"Yes Anna" Elizabeth smiled as Anna got up going to the map and pointing.

"That is right, now New York City is famous for a very special thing on Yew Years. In 1907 they designed a big ball that lights up and when the clock strikes midnight on the New Year the ball is dropped down a giant flagpole and there in a big celebration" Elizabeth told the class.

"Have you ever been to New York City Miss Thatcher?" Laura asked.

"My father took me once when I was young. It's full of tall tall buildings and people everywhere. There is so much to see you, don't know where to look" Elizabeth nodded giving the class a smile.

"Did you go Kate?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think so" Kate shook her head.

"It was a bit before Kate was born." Elizabeth nodded.

"Will you go again?" Gabe asked.

"I would like to, perhaps some day" Elizabeth nodded.

"Are we going to have a giant ball at our town celebration?" Emily asked.

"No, but we are going to be putting on a special New Years program" Elizabeth said as they children cheered and smiled at each other.

"We aren't getting started on that until tomorrow, right now we are going to get started on our arithmetic" Elizabeth said. The cheers turned into moans.

"Shall we finish our Christmas cookies fist?" Elizabeth asked smiling when she was greeted with a chorus of yes's.

"Laura will you pass around the tin please?" Elizabeth asked.

"Miss Thatcher, there's a boy outside, I have never seen him before" Miles said raising up a little to look out the window. Elizabeth went to the window to look.

"I don't see anyone" she said.

"He went around back" Miles said.

"Alright, stay in your seats and finish your snack we are starting math in five minutes" Elizabeth said opening the door and stepping out onto the back steps. She leaned over the stair railing seeing a little blond boy a bit younger then Kate filling a sack with chopped wood they kept stacked under the stairs for the school.

"Hello" Elizabeth called not wanting to scare him, the boy jumped anyway looking at her with wide eyes.

"I am Miss Thatcher, would you like to come in for some cookies? You can meet the other children" She said giving him a smile walking down the stairs. The boy dropped his sack full of wood and took of running through the field into the woods the bordered the town. Elizabeth sighed watching him go.

"Who was it?" Kate asked when she came back in.

"I'm not sure, he ran off" Elizabeth said.

"I wish I could run off instead of stuck doing math." Gabe said making some of the children laugh.

"Alright, I know sometimes it's hard to remember but education is a privilege not given to anyone and we should be grateful for it right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Ma'am" Gabe nodded.

"Now let's open our math books, First years do the problems on the board please, fifth years up to my desk with your slates, everyone else silently at your desk" Elizabeth said returning order to her class.

* * *

"Don't forget to practice your lines for the New Years play" Elizabeth called as she ran the bell dismissing school and all the kids race out into the sunny cold air.

"Button your coat Miles it's winter!" Elizabeth cried shaking her head at the older boys who ran to the field to play baseball despite the cold. Jack smiled walking up to her with Rip trailing after him.

"I thought you might need some help carrying your books home from school" Jack said as Elizabeth smiled at him.

"That's the best offer I have had all day" She nodded.

"May I walk home with Laura then?" Kate asked walking up to them.

"Alright but don't be long, it's cold, you don't want to be sick for New Years." Elizabeth said.

"I won't" Kate nodded as she and Laura walked down the steps chatting.

"She doesn't run anymore, last spring she would have run off giggling" Jack frowned a little after the girls who were walking slowly chatting and laughing at the older boys playing.

"They aren't such little girls anymore" Elizabeth chuckled at him as they walked into the school house. Jack didn't see happy with this statement as he continued to frown after them as Gabe and Christopher went over playfully teasing them trying to get them to play baseball.

"I wanted to ask you, there was a young boy behind the school house today, light hair about ten years old. I have never seen him before, do you know who he might be?" Elizabeth asked.

"There's new settlers down in the valley he's probably from there just wondering" Jack said.

"I asked him inside but I think I might have scared him off" Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, I was scared of my teachers when I was a boy too"

"Yes but I am not a scary teacher" Elizabeth smiled.

"I don't know, I have seen your scary teacher face" Jack said with his classic smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

"Jack Thornton I do not have a scary teacher face" Elizabeth cried putting her hands on her hips trying to look angry.

Jack put his own hands on his hips narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips trying to make the face she did. Elizabeth gasped her mouth hanging open in a smile.

"You better be careful or your face might freeze like that" She giggled.

"Well I know one way to make sure it doesn't" Jack grinned at her.

"What's that?" She asked. Jack glanced towards the door and she did too wondering what he was looking for until his hand was around her waist pulling her to him for a kiss. But before they could meet Rip let out a bark surprising them both as they jumped.

"Easy boy" Jack said smiling at him before pulling Elizabeth close again causing Rip to bark louder watching them.

"What did you forget to feed him today?" Elizabeth laughed.

"No, I don't think thats it" Jack frowned a little as they both turned to the dog now. Jack reached out putting his hand on Elizabeth's arm causing Rip to bark again.

"What are you doing!" Elizabeth laughed.

"No I'm testing a theory, I think he's jealous" Jack said.

"Excuse me" Elizabeth gave Jack a look.

"I have seen it before. When I joined the mounties Tom got a dog, and when I came back for a visit he wouldn't let me near him without barking up a storm." Jack said.

"You can't be serious" Elizabeth crossed her arms shaking her head still smiling.

"Rip and I go way back" Jack shrugged.

"Well animals love me, Rip and I are just going to have to work things out." Elizabeth said looking down at Rip who was watching them closely.

"I know, why don't I take him with me for a few days. Kate will love having him and Rip and I will be best friends before you know it" Elizabeth cried.

"It might not be as easy as you might think, he can be a tough customer" Jack said.

"Well I can be tough too" Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, he's all your's" Jack nodded. Elizabeth grinned picking up her coat.

"Come on boy! Let's go find Kate, she will be so excited and we can get you a snack" Elizabeth smiled at Rip heading towards the door.

"Come on" she patted her leg when she turned back and saw he wasn't following her. She started walking towards the doors again and Rip turned back to Jack.

"Go" Jack whispered nodding towards Elizabeth. Rip let out something that sounded like a moan of annoyance if Jack had ever heard one, before slowly walking after Elizabeth who had turned just in time to see him following her and gave Jack a proud smile. Jack chuckled shaking his head as he picked up her books following them out.

* * *

Kate sat up when Rip growled low in his throat. The old dog had all but ignored Elizabeth since she had taken him home that afternoon, but he had been attached to Kate and now he lay beside the bed as Elizabeth was up writing in her journal. Both girls turned when Rip glanced at their bedroom door growling low in his throat again.

"What's wrong Rip?" Kate whispered.

"Oh Kate, it's probably nothing" Elizabeth said when Abigail came into their room peeking through the doorway.

"Your both here? I thought I heard something downstairs?" Abigail said frowning a little.

"No we are here, and Clara left on the stage to go visit her friend" Elizabeth shook her head.

"A robber?" Kate whispered.

"Probably not, come on quietly" Abigail said leading the way down the stairs. She froze when she did indeed see someone moving around the dark kitchen.

"It's a child" Elizabeth whispered as they looked over the railing silently. Abigail reached for the oil lamp quickly lighting it filling the room with light as the boy froze from where he was grabbing apples from the table.

"If you were hungry you should have just asked" Abigail said firmly as Kate and Elizabeth stood behind her.

"I will put everything back, please just let me go!" The boy said quickly starting to empty his bag again.

"Whoa! Hold on young man! Why don't I get you some fried chicken instead?" Abigail asked stepping towards him her voice soft now. Kate glanced up at Elizabeth who was smiling kindly, bless Abigail and her big heart.

"Yes please" The boy said. Abigail nodded going to the ice box as Kate looked him over, he was a small boy, maybe a few years younger then her. He had blond hair that was in desperate need of a cutting and clothes that looked dirty and to big. Clearly he was someone who needed a good meal and some care from them. Elizabeth walked over to the table in the kitchen pulling a chair out for him to sit.

"Your the boy I saw outside the school house aren't you?" She asked recognizing him as Kate hurried to fill a glass of water and get a plate.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked sitting down across from him as Kate handed him the water taking a seat next to her. He just started at Elizabeth not answering her.

"Tomas Edison?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow and giving him a smile.

"No, it's Huckleberry Finn" Kate said joining in her game and they were both rewarded with a little chuckle from the boy.

"My name is Cody" He whispered.

"Where are you from Cody?" Elizabeth asked as Abigail walked over with his plate. Cody ignored her question again turning to Abigail.

"Can I have some potatoes too?" Cody asked. Abigail raised an eyebrow at him clearly waiting for something.

"Please?" Cody asked.

"Coming up" Abigail gave him a smile.

"Why don't you go get dressed and fetch Jack" Elizabeth told Kate softly. Kate nodded hurrying upstairs and put on her dress and coat hurrying back down and slipping out the door. She crossed the dark street knocking on Jack's door. He opened it quickly surprised to see her before worry filled his face.

"What's wrong? Why are you alone, where's your sister?" He asked quickly.

"We're fine, a little boy was in Abigail's kitchen, he was trying to steal food. She made him a plate but Elizabeth said to fetch you." Kate said.

"Alright, let's go" Jack nodded visibly relaxing shrugging on his coat and following her back into the kitchen.

They watched quietly as Cody ate his plate clean. Kate didn't think she had ever seen someone eat so fast in all her life.

"This is good" Cody smiled at Abigail.

"I bet your mom makes cobbler just as good too. When your finished why don't I take you home" Jack said. His voice was kind but firm, Cody may be a child but Jack wanted to make sure he knew stealing was wrong.

"I better go" Cody said standing up and reaching for his coat.

"Oh hold on there buddy." Jack said putting a hand on his shoulder gently to keep him from running.

"Cody, we need to know where you live" Elizabeth said gently.

"Your parents must be worried about you" Abigail nodded.

"I can take care of myself" Cody frowned.

"Oh I know you can, but it's not safe for you to be out alone this late" Jack nodded.

"I'm not telling" Cody said firmly. Kate glanced at Elizabeth who was looking up at Jack.

"Then I guess you will just have to come back to the jail for tonight" Jack said. Kate knew he had no intention of putting Cody in jail, but it was a scary enough threat.

"What? No, I can't go to jail. Becky won't know where I am!" Cody cried his eyes going wide.

"Who's Becky?" Kate asked.

"Your sister?" Abigail asked. Cody nodded.

"She's sick" He said softly.

"Honey, you need to take us to her so we can help her." Elizabeth said gently.

"I can't"

"Why not Cody?" Jack asked

"She said if I tell anyone about us they will send us back" Cody said looking down at his scuffed and dirty boots.

"Did you run away from home?" Abigail asked.

"I don't have a home" Cody said bravely as if he couldn't be bothered, but clearly he was.

"I'm guessing you don't have a mom or a dad either do you?" Elizabeth asked gently taking hold of Cody's hand as he shook his head at her.

"Please Cody, I bet your sister is as hungry as you were, a hot meal would do her a lot of good" Abigail said softly. Cody looked up at her and hesitated for a minute before nodding. Elizabeth smiled softly as they all hurried to put on coats.

"Kate grab the lantern" Abigail said as Kate lit and held it firmly as they followed Cody out.

* * *

"This way" He said leading Kate and the three adults through the woods to a little clearing just out of sight of the town. There was a little camp there with a small fire and a tarp tent with a girl laying down under it. The girl quickly sat up when they approached. She looked to be about sixteen with long brown hair, wrapped in a worn blanket with dark circles under her eyes.

"What are they doing here?" She cried as Cody sat down next to her. She started coughing and Abigail quickly knelt next to her.

"We just want to help" Elizabeth said softly as Kate held the lantern closer so Abigail could look at her.

"We don't need your help" the young girl said.

"It's ok Becky" Cody told his sister.

"No it's not!" Becky cried

"She's burning up with fever" Abigail said gently running her hand over Becky's forehead as she started coughing again.

"Alright let's get you out of here" Jack said gently.

"I will put the fire out, Kate help Cody grab whatever they need" Elizabeth said quickly as Kate knelt down helping Cody grab the few other clothing and thing they had putting them into a worn bag. Abigail wrapped Becky in the blanket and Jack knelt lifting her into his arms as Elizabeth put out the fire leaving only the lantern to light the dark woods.

"Kate go first with the light." Elizabeth said softly as Kate started down the way they had come lighting the path for Jack to follow carrying Becky with Cody close at his heels as Elizabeth and Abigail followed.

* * *

They settled Cody and Becky into Clara's room since she was gone for the next week celebrating the holiday with friends. Abigail got Becky a hot meal as Elizabeth and Kate headed to bed since it was now the middle of the night.

"This house is getting crowded" Kate said softly as she got ready for bed the second time that night.

"Abigail has a big heart, bigger then her house." Elizabeth agreed with a little smile.

"She would never turn anyone away" Kate nodded.

"And thank God for that." Elizabeth agreed.

"What's going to happen to Cody and Becky?" Kate asked as Elizabeth slipped into their bed beside her. It wasn't lost on Kate that her and Elizabeth could have very well ended up like Cody and Becky.

"Well, I don't think Abigail is in any rush to send them out into the cold that's for sure. Hopefully with a hot meal and a warm bed and some rest Becky will feel better. Maybe someone in town will take them in or maybe we can help them find family somewhere" Elizabeth said softly as she blew out the candle.

"I think Rip is a watch dog after all" Kate said leaning her arm over the bed to scratch his head.

"I think he just heard Cody opening the bread box and was hoping he would share" Elizabeth chuckled.

* * *

Kate turned, buttoning her coat the next morning as Abigail came down the stairs from bringing Becky some breakfast in bed.

"I started the coffee and the stove is warming, hopefully the breakfast rush isn't to busy. How is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would feel much better if she saw a doctor" Abigail sighed starting to make the pancakes for the cafe.

"Doctor Willkons doesn't make his rounds until after New Years" Elizabeth said referring to the country doctor in the area. He was the doctor for three other towns. He was always busy on the days he passed through town. For the most part people turned to Jack for emergencies because he had first aid training. And Abigail and Cat Montgomery were usually caring for the pregnant women and new mothers in town. Everyone was always willing to help each other out.

"Ned Yost said there's a new hospital in Union City." Abigail suddenly remembered.

"We were head to the mercantile on the way to school." Elizabeth said quickly picking up her books and a bag as Kate grabbed their lunch pail.

"We will wire the hospital and see if they can send someone" she finished as Kate was already opening the door.

"Thank you" Abigail nodded as the girls hurried out. Abigail had just turned back to the stove when Cody came running down the stairs.

"I'm going back to camp, but I will be back to see Becky before dark." he said.

"It's awful cold in the forest. Wouldn't you rather stay here with your sister where it's warm?" Abigail asked. Cody frowned a little reaching into his pocket.

"I only have three pennies, how much would it cost?" He asked holding the coins out to Abigail. Abigail bit her lip to hide her smile trying to take the little boy seriously.

"Well I will tell you want. Maybe we can make an arrangement. The cafe is about to open up and I don't have any help today. Do you think you could help me out?" Abigail asked.

"Sure can!" Cody cried.

"Alright it's a deal" Abigail smiled holding out her arm and Cody shook it smiling at her.

"Now I need you to go set the tables nice and neat" Abigail told him.

"Yes Ma'am!" Cody cried running into the cafe dining room as she smiled after him shaking her head.

* * *

"Good morning Thatcher girls" A voice called from behind them as they were climbing the stairs to the mercantile.

"Good morning Jack" Kate smiled

"Morning" Elizabeth grinned.

"What do you have in the bag?" Jack asked nodding towards the paper bag in Elizabeth's hands.

"Nothing, just something I need repaired at the mercantile." Elizabeth said quickly tightening her hold on the bag.

"Something I can fix?" Jack asked taking a step towards her.

"No" Elizabeth cried hiding the bag behind her back. Jack gave her a look as Kate struggled to hold back her laugh.

"It's nothing really" Elizabeth said.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Rip would it?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow. Now Kate had to cough to cover her laugh remember the lovely gift from Rip they had woken up to this morning. Elizabeth sighed knowing she was caught and reaching into the bag handing Jack a shoe that had clearly been chewed.

"I think it's time he came home" Jack chuckled looking over her shoe.

"No That would be admitting defeat!" Elizabeth cried.

"Oh and Thatchers never admit defeat" Jack said nodding.

"Never" Elizabeth said taking her shoe back.

"I don't know what the problem is, he likes me just fine" Kate shrugged as Elizabeth elbowed her.

"Well it's different I think, Elizabeth and I tend get closer." Jack said nodding at Kate who wrinkled her nose a little as Elizabeth widened her eyes.

"I mean.. I just mean…" Jack started.

"I know what you mean, I'm going to go send that telegram for Abigail" Kate said laughing a little.

"Thank you" Elizabeth nodded as Kate went into the building.

"To far?" Jack asked.

"No, I just haven't spoken to her about all this yet. I suppose we need to have a talk, I just want to let her settle into it. It bothered her when we were not getting along." Elizabeth sighed.

"Yeah, I understand. Whatever you need to do. I know she's important and if she's uncomfortable it's something we need to take care of." Jack said.

"Thank you, that means a lot. She will be fine, I am not worried."

"Good, I'll see you later, let me know how you make out with the shoe" Jack said giving her a smile and touching her arm lightly as he made his way down the road.

* * *

"Miss Thatcher, is there really going to be a war on New Years?" Miles asked during class.

"I don't think so, why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Someone said there was going to be a New Years revolution" Miles said. Kate and Laura smiled at each other.

"It's resolution stupid" Gabe called to his brother making some of the older boys snicker.

"Gabe" Elizabeth frowned at him silencing them all.

"What's a resolution?" Rachel asked.

"A resolution is a promise we make to ourselves to do something different in the new year" Elizabeth said.

"I want to make a New Years resolution to read" One of the older boys called.

"That's a good one!" Elizabeth smiled.

"More Caption Billy and his Bloody Pirate Adventures" The boy finished making the class laugh.

"How about a resolution to read more Dickens or Shakespeare?" Elizabeth asked as the class groaned.

"Alright, we can talk more about that later, but for now class dismissed, enjoy your lunch." She said reaching over to her desk and ringing her cow bell. The children cheered gathering their lunch pails and hurrying outside to play.

* * *

"Did you like school Cody?" Kate asked as she sat with him on the front porch that afternoon. Abigail had walked Cody to school that afternoon insisting that little boys who lived with her must attend school and learn. Cody didn't seem happy with it at first but as the day went on he seemed to be happier.

"It was fun, your sister is a good teacher." He said shooting a marble he had found in the dirt.

"She is, the other kids are nice too." Kate nodded.

"At my old school we had classes in the barn."

"We used to have classes in the saloon until Jack built the school house over the summer" Kate nodded just as Jack was walking by.

"Hello, how was your day?" Jack asked giving Kate a smile.

"It was good, Elizabeth just took Rip for a walk a little while ago if your looking for her."

"I actually have a telegram for Abigail, seems the doctor she asked for from Union City will be here tomorrow afternoon." Jack said.

"Wonderful, I will tell her" Kate nodded.

"Actually Kate, I was wondering if..." Jack started but they both turned when they heard Elizabeth yelling from down the street a ways.

"Rip! Please?" She cried patting her knees for the dog to follow her but Rip stayed rooted in his spot.

"You better go help" Kate laughed.

"See you later" Jack chuckled making his way over to her.

"Rip, come! Rip, please!" She begged him again. Rip just whined at her as she stomped her foot.

"Should I even ask?" Jack asked as he walked up to them.

"I took him for his walk"

"and"

"And he chased a rabbit through the mud by the pond and wouldn't come back. And then I slipped and fell" Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, dirt becomes you" Jack said trying to hold in his smile glancing down at the mud on her skirt. Elizabeth shot him look hands on her hips.

"This used to be my favorite skirt" She frowned.

"I think he's worn out his welcome."

"No no no no, giving up now would be a sign of weakness. And he has only just started to respect me, right?" Elizabeth looked down at Rip who stood between them wagging his tail.

"Rome wasn't built in a day. Come on boy!" Elizabeth said patting her leg again for Rip to come and started walking towards the cafe. Rip watched her then looked up at Jack.

"Go on" Jack said softly. Elizabeth turned in time to see Rip following her.

"See, its working" She called back to Jack.

"Of course" Jack nodded giving her a smile.

* * *

Kate waited for the stage coach right after school the next day when Laura walked up.

"I don't think I want to sing in the new years show" Laura said sitting down on the bench next to Kate.

"Why not? You were so excited when Elizabeth asked you?"

"I know, but it's only a few more days and I'm nervous"

"But your a good singer" Kate said trying to encourage her friend.

"I'm afraid I will forget the words. The whole town will be looking at me! And the reporter Mrs. Coulter got to come here, he's going to write about how awful I was" Laura moaned

"It won't be bad. I'm sure you will do great. And you won't be up there alone."

"I guess" Laura sighed.

"And Elizabeth gave you the part, that must mean she thinks you have a good voice, and that means something coming from her because she has a good voice too." Kate said.

"She does? I have never heard her sing." Laura said. Kate shrugged.

"She doesn't often, but voice lessons went along with piano and drawing and all the other ones we had in Hamilton. I was never very good but Elizabeth is amazing. She said she gets it from our mother, I guess she had a beautiful voice too." Kate shrugged.

"Do you miss her? Your mother?"

"I never knew her. It's nice to have the idea of her, Elizabeth speaks so highly of her and I know she misses her. But its difficult for me to miss her when I didn't even know her." Kate said as the stage came around the corner.

"That's the doctor for Becky" Kate said standing back as it rolled out. She watched a man in a suite step out and look around.

"Doctor Burns?" Kate asked.

"Yes?" He turned to her.

"Hello sir, I'm Kathryn Thatcher I can take you to Mrs Stanton and Becky" Kate said.

"Wonderful, thank you" He nodded and she quickly lead him into the back door of the cafe.

"Abigail, the doctor is here" Kate called softly opening the door.

"Oh wonderful! Please come in, I will take you up to the children" Abigail said greeting him as Kate bega her homework at the table. Abigail came down to clean up from the lunch rush at the cafe and Elizabeth came home from her walk with Jack just as the Doctor was coming back down.

"How's Becky?" Abigail asked.

"Improving, another few days of bed rest and she should be just fine" He gave Abigail a kind smile. Abigail gave a sigh of relive.

"That's good news" Elizabeth smiled.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" The doctor asked.

"Going to do about what?" Abigail asked.

"Well when the young lady recovers there is going to be no reason to keep the children here. They are runaways form the orphanage I assume?" He asked.

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded softly.

"Then they will need to be placed in a home or brought back to the orphanage"

"I don't think they should go anywhere right now" Abigail said

"No, not right now. But you will need to do it eventually" The doctor said. Kate glanced up at Abigail who said nothing.

"I am staying in the saloon until the new year so I will be by to check Becky later and please come get me if anything changes.

"We will, thank you" Elizabeth said and saw the doctor to the door. None of them saw Cody lurking on the stairs listening to them.

* * *

"Alright, Kate will you bring Becky this tea? And ask her if she thinks she will feel like joining us at the table for a little while for dinner since she's doing better." Abigail asked a little while later.

"Sure" Kate nodded taking the teacup and climbing the stairs peeking into the storage room, turned Clara's bedroom that Cody and Becky were staying in.

"Becky?" Kate asked opening the door seeing the bed empty.

"Becky!" Kate called again looking in her and Elizabeth's room them Abigail's room finding them both empty. Kate went down the stairs frowning finding Abigail and Elizabeth outback hanging laundry.

"I can't find Becky" Kate said.

"Well she isn't supposed to be out of bed" Abigail frowned a little.

"Did you see Cody?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I checked all upstairs they aren't there" Kate shook her head.

"Becky!"Elizabeth called going back into the kitchen.

"Cody!" Abigail yelled checking the front porch as Kate checked the cafe dining room.

"They aren't here" Elizabeth said when they met back in the kitchen.

"Kate go get Jack." Abigail said. Kate nodded throwing her shawl around her shoulders running out into the street spotting Jack walking from the mercantile.

"Jack!" She called running to him. He must have hear the worry in her voice because he turned quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Becky and Cody. We can't find them, I think they ran away from Abigail's." Kate said.

"How long have they been missing?"

"I don't know, They were there right after school but that was almost 2 hours ago now" Kate shook her head.

"Well if they are on foot they couldn't have gotten to far."

"Becky is sick, she's still supposed to be on bed rest" Kate said.

"Im going to search north towards the river where their camp was, maybe they went back there" Jack nodded.

"What if they didn't go that way?" Kate asked.

"See if Lee can spare some men. Tell them to head south and make sure they know what the kids look like." Jack said quickly already turning towards the stables for Sergeant.

"Ok" Kate nodded running to the sawmill office.

* * *

Elizabeth found Abigail out on the porch as the sun was almost all the way down.

"It's getting late" Abigail sighed wrapping her coat tighter around her.

"Don't worry, Jack and Lee will find them." Elizabeth said firmly.

"They were safe here, why did they run away?" Abigail asked softly. Elizabeth turned to see tears threatening Abigail's eyes.

"I don't know. But they have been out on their own before, they will be alright" Elizabeth said gently.

"Becky is so sick. She shouldn't be out in the cold." Abigail sighed.

"Abigail, they will be ok" Elizabeth said softly placing her hand on Abigail's arm.

"From your lips to Gods ears" Abigail said giving her a little smile holding her hand tightly.

Jack came back when it was dark out. Becky was limp on Sergeant coughing as Elizabeth and Kate hurried her up to bed and Abigail rushed to make something warm for her. Cody sat on the couch watching everything silently, knowing he was in trouble.

"Becky is asleep." Kate said coming back downstairs a little while later getting a bowl of soup to sit down and eat realizing it was way past dinner and she was hungry.

"Thank you, here put something solid into you" Abigail said handing her a roll as Elizabeth came down the stairs.

"She's resting, but her coughing is worse in her sleep. I'm going to the saloon to see if Dr Burns can come by in a little while." Elizabeth said coming down the stairs.

"I can get him" Kate offered quickly.

"No you eat, besides you shouldn't be in the saloon this late." Elizabeth said slipping into her coat.

"Arn't you supposed to be seeing Jack tonight?" Abigail asked.

"He will understand, I'll see him tomorrow"

"Thank you" Abigail gave her a smile as Elizabeth slipped out.

"Am I in trouble?" Cody asked when Elizabeth was gone.

"No sweetheart you are not in trouble, but I would still like to know why you ran away" Abigail said nodding for Cody to sit at the table as she put down another bowl of soup for him.

"I heard you and the doctor, you were going to send us back. I don't want to go back." Cody said sitting down.

"I know this is hard for you to understand Cody, but you have to have faith. You have to know in your heart that God is watching over you and he has a plan for you, even if you don't know what that plan is." Abigail said gently taking a seat between Cody and Kate as the table.

"Does he have a plan for you?" Cody asked her.

"Yes, but there have been times in my life that I have been very scared and very sad too. Kate as well, and Miss Thatcher. In this house we have had our share of hardships." Abigail said gently. Cody turned to Kate who nodded.

"Did you run away?" Cody asked Kate

"When we first came here I wanted to. I hated it, I was scared and I wanted to go home. But then we found Abigail, and made friends and now this is the best home I could ever hope for." Kate told him.

"Whatever the reason God has a plan for you and Becky. And sometimes we need to go through hardships to get here. Kate and Elizabeth are here because their parents died as well, a long time ago, but that was a hardship for them. But without that hardship they would not have found the happiness they did here. God put you and Becky here for a reason and you are both not going anywhere until your sister is well and back on her feet and that is a promise from me to you," Abigail told Cody firmly.

"Even if Dr Burns says?" Cody asked.

"Even so. Now eat your supper." Abigail said giving him a smile.

"You better listen to her. She gets serious about her food, no empty bellies in this house." Kate smiled at Cody who picked up his spoon and started eating.

* * *

The next afternoon Elizabeth found Rip out on the back porch when she brought him his dinner.

"Alright Rip, your favorite. Pot roast" Elizabeth said softly placing the bowl in front of him. Rip sat up turning away from her.

"It's really quite delicious, I made it myself" Elizabeth sighed sitting down next to him on the porch. Rip turned up his nose not even looking at the food he usually scarfed down at mealtime.

"What do I have to do to get through to you!" Elizabeth sighed frustrated.

"Allow me" Elizabeth looked up to see Jack walking over. He say down by her and Rip moved to sit next to him as Jack pet his head.

"Rip old boy I think it's time you and I had one of our heart to heart chats. Now I know this is hard for you, before this it has just been you and me. Just two old bachelors set in our ways, laughing scratching, walking around in our long-johns" Jack said glancing at Elizabeth who was pressing her lips together to keep from laughing at that image.

"But it's going to be New Years soon, and it may not be the two of us much longer." Jack went on. Hearing this wiped the smile off Elizabeth's face as she looked back at Jack seeing he was serious, and this thought took her breath away.

"So I am going to need you to stop giving Elizabeth such a hard time. Now she doesn't play fetch like you do, and she's no good at chasing squirrels, but she smells good, and she looks nice. And she's pretty special to me, so she needs to be special to you too ok boy?" Jack finished looking warmly at Elizabeth as he finished his speech to Rip making her smile and blush. Rip turned from Jack sniffing at the pot roast and started eating. Elizabeth looked up beaming at Jack who was smiling at her.

"Now, shall we take that walk?" Jack asked offering Elizabeth his hand as he stood up.

"I would love to" Elizabeth smiled taking it as he pulled her up.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Abigail yelled as Elizabeth was leaving the Jail an hour later after saying good bye to Jack.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked sensing the tone in Abigail as she hurried over.

"Becky is burning up with fever! I'm going to Dr Burns." Abigail said.

"She was fine an hour ago when I left" Elizabeth said surprised.

"I know, Kate is with her now."

"I'll go help Kate" Elizabeth cried rushing back to the cafe as Abigail hurried to the saloon.

"Kate!" Elizabeth called hurrying up the stairs.

"Here, we're here!" Kate called back as Elizabeth rushed into the small bedroom where Kate was trying to put a cool rag on Becky's forehead. Becky seemed to be fighting her off shaking her head as she moaned but she was so weak even Kate being smaller then her had no trouble.

"Alright, your alright" Elizabeth soothed as she sat on the bed gently taking Becky's hands.

"She's so hot" Kate said looking worried at Elizabeth as she held a weak Becky down trying to calm her.

"It's ok Becky, Abigail is coming back with the doctor" Elizabeth whispered.

"Where's Cody?" Elizabeth asked Kate.

"Downstairs Abigail won't let him up" Kate said as she tried to cool Becky again. Abigail hurried in followed by Dr Burns.

"How is she?" Abigail asked,

"The same" Kate said as Elizabeth hurried out of the way so the Doctor could see her. Kate lingered in the hallway the tiny room hardly able to hold all the people it was.

"Take these!" Doctor Burns said quickly pulling the blankets off Becky. Elizabeth reached for them tossing them onto the floor.

"Bring me some cold compresses or ice"

"I'll get it" Kate said hurrying downstairs.

"We need to bring her fever down now" He said sounding very worried.

* * *

"The sudden onset of a high fever means that the infection is likely caused by a parasite" Doctor Burns said sitting with Abigail and Elizabeth an hour later after Becky was resting more comfortable. It had been a tense few hours but they seemed to have brought her fever down.

"I have treated her with what I can, but we will have to wait and see what happens" He said shrugged his coat.

"Thank you" Abigail said softly still worried.

"I will be back first thing in the morning but someone should check her often and come get me if there are any changes"

"We will, thank you" Elizabeth nodded holding the door open for him and closing it behind him.

"Cody is asleep, you should go get some rest" Abigail told her softly.

"No, you are so tired, I'll sit with Becky for a little while."

"You have school to teach, and the New Years program tomorrow. I'm not opening the cafe so I can rest when she does. Go on I'm going to make some tea, I will wake you if I need you" Abigail said gently but in a tone that told Elizabeth there was no arguing with her. Elizabeth nodded climbing the stairs, Cody was sleeping on a pile of blankets on the floor in the hall and Kate was sitting in the room with Becky.

"Kate, come to bed, Abigail is going to sit with her." Elizabeth called softly. Kate got up following Elizabeth to their room as they both got ready for bed.

"Is Becky going to be ok?" Kate asked as Elizabeth blew out the candle.

"I hope so. Dr Burns gave her something, she needs rest and time."

"That was scary" Kate sighed.

"It was, thank you for all your help today."

"I'm just glad they are here with us and not in the woods still." Kate sighed.

"Me too." Elizabeth nodded in the dark.

* * *

"Will you take Cody with you to the celebration tonight?" Abigail asked New Years eve as the sisters were getting ready to go in their room.

"Your not coming?" Kate asked sliding a clip into her hair. She was wearing one of her fancy Hamilton dresses for the occasion. A light blue dress with beading all over the top. Elizabeth was in a grey dress that caught the light and seemed to sparkle every time she moved.

"I want to stay with Becky" Abigail said softly.

"Of course, I will look after him, is he ready to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, just saying good night to his sister" Abigail nodded.

The celebration started in the church well after dark. Paster Hogan asked for a blessing for the new year. Mayer Gowen said some words and Rosemary even put on a little performance. Kate noticed the reporter taking notes on everything and she hoped he was impressed by their little town. There was also a big unveiling of a piano that everyone had chipped in to buy for the church. It was a big, beautiful, brand new piano and Kate couldn't wait for a chance to try it out. It would sound beautiful at mass on Sundays and she had a feeling Elizabeth would play it often for the children as well. One of the women from town did a little reading for the new year and then it was the children turn. Some of the older boys did a play, the little girls sang a song. Kate recited a poem about new beginnings with Anna. When it was Laura's turn she glanced at Kate who gave her friend a strong nod and a smile. Laura stepped forward from the group, she got in a few lines in a shaky breath before she seemed to freeze. She had forgotten the words or was to nervous to go one as everyone waited in silence for a few seconds. Kate glanced at her sister who was standing off to the side to support her class and Elizabeth immediately stepped forward next to Laura putting a gentle hand on her shoulder and started the song again. Her sweet voice flowed through the room and Kate didn't miss how some very impressed eyebrows shot up from the crowed. Rosemary too seemed to smile pleasantly at Elizabeth as she nodded to Jack who jumped up to join her. Kate grinned at how their voices melted together filling the room as Laura found her voice again and Kate stepped forward taking her friends hand joining them as they whole room started to sing Amazing Grace welcoming in the new year. The song ended and Laura grinned up at Elizabeth thanking her as the doors in the back opened softly and Abigail walked in supporting Becky who still looked slightly pale but much better then Kate had ever seen her.

"Becky!" Cody cried racing down to hug his sister as Abigail helped keep her upright.

There was some talking and visiting after as the town gathered to enjoy snacks and refreshments and admire the piano. Cat Montgomery sat down and played a little tune and before anyone knew it Rosemary was calling everyone to gather outside because it was almost midnight. Kate put on her warm coat and scarf bundling up against the winter night and put her arm around Becky helping her from her chair and to walk outside where Abigail took her arm supporting her. Doctor Burns made his way over to them as Cody ran over.

"Is Becky all better?" Cody asked the doctor.

"Not yet, the medicine I gave her yesterday made her better for now, but she will need to come back to the hospital with me for more treatment to make sure it is really all gone."

"How long will that be?" Kate asked

"Could be a few weeks, it depends on the treatment." Abigail said softly.

"Am I going with you to the hospital?" Cody asked Becky.

"You can't." Becky said sadly shaking her head.

"You are a word of the state Cody, Becky is not old enough to take care of you. You need a family you can stay with while Becky gets better" Doctor Burns told him.

"Cody is leaving too?" Kate asked sadly.

"Actually, Cody will be staying with us. Until Becky is better and out of the hospital, Cody will be with me." Abigail said giving the little boy a smile.

"Really?" Cody asked surprised.

"As long as you do as your told, and go to school."

"Cross my heart!" Cody cried excited as Kate smiled at them.

"Alright everyone it's almost midnight!" Rosemary yelled drawing everyone attention to her. On the other side of the pond Kate saw some of the men from town setting up the fireworks. Elizabeth and Jack came to join her with a smile.

"It's so exciting" Kate grinned at them as people around them started counting down. When they got to one everyone cheered as the fireworks started going off.

"Happy New Year!" Kate smiled hugging Elizabeth then Jack as light filled the dark sky.

"Happy New Year Abigail" Kate turned to her giving her a warm hug.

"Oh Happy New Year darling! I have a feeling it's going to be a good one" Abigail gave her a smile as Kate turned back to watch the fireworks.

"Could anything be more perfect then New Years?" Elizabeth asked with a content sigh as she watched the sky light up with color.

"I can think of one thing." Jack whispered close to her ear as he slid an arm around her waist his warmth hitting the side of her body.

"What?" Elizabeth asked turning to him truly wondering what could be better.

"This" Jack whispered before pulling her just a little closer an leaning in to kiss her. Her hand went up tracing his strong jaw line as she allowed him to linger closer then they ever had before with people around, to content to care. Kate glanced up seeing them before smiling to herself turning back to the fireworks.

"You know Abigail, I think your right" Kate smiled as Abigail winked at her.

* * *

"What a wonderful celebration." Elizabeth smiled as she brushed out her long hair.

"It was, it makes me feel like something great is going to happen this year." Kate agreed.

"I am sure many wonderful things will happen, do you have any resolutions for the New Year?" Elizabeth asked as Kate pulled on her night gown.

"Yes, I want to get better at piano now that the town has one. I want to help at least one person every day. And I suppose I could work harder at aromatic." Kate gave her a little smile.

"Those sound wonderful." Elizabeth gave her a smile as they both climbed into bed.

"And you, what are your resolutions?" Kate asked.

"Well I want to become a better teacher to my students, I want to learn something new every day, I would like to become a better cook this year." Elizabeth said.

"And keep kissing Jack?" Kate asked giving her a sly smile.

"Katie" Elizabeth rolled her eyes biting her lip her cheeks turning pink.

"Are you guys courting now? Like really courting?" Kate asked softly.

"We are." Elizabeth nodded, now not able to bite back her smile. It faltered after a minute though when Kate didn't say anything.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about this." Elizabeth said turning to look at Kate fully.

"What's to talk about anyway? I'm happy if you are happy, you know that" Kate gave her a shrug and a little smile.

"I know you said that, but it feels like something about this is bothering you, please talk to me, I thought you liked Jack."

"I do, I love Jack"

"And you have been the one routing for us to be together for as long as I can remember." Elizabeth added.

"Yes, your right. I just hate when you guys fight. I mean, you get together and everything is good and he's around all the time and you are happy, and then something happens and he's gone and your upset, and I feel like I can't talk to him or see him and then I miss him and I miss you being happy." Kate said softly.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth sighed

"it's not your fault. I know that's how things go sometimes." Kate said with a little shrug.

"Well, I think its important you know that, that isn't going to happen anymore. Jack and I did a lot of talking and we are both committed to this. We talked about the problems we have had in the past. We have decided not to rush, to go slow and figure everything out together. There is a new form of trust we have built these past few days and it feel like we are really moving forward together."

"Good, I'm really happy for you. Jack is great, and I know how much you both care about each other." Kate gave her sister a smile.

"Katie, I don't want you to ever feel that you can't go to Jack. No matter where he and I are in our relationship, he cares about you a great deal and if you ever need something he will always be there for you. No matter what, he wants you to come to him." Elizabeth said softly.

"I know, It was more a solidarity to you think."

"Thank you, but I don't think we will have that issue anymore. You are so important to me, and to Jack. And it's important to both of us that you understand how much you mean to us. That no matter what our future holds, your included in it." Elizabeth said watching Kate to make sure she understood what she was telling her.

"Your the best sister" Kate gave her a smile.

"So are you, but again, we're not rushing, we're taking our time and making sure we get things right, so it's going to be just you and me for a while yet." Elizabeth promised her as she blew out the candle on their night stand.

"You and me forever right?" Kate asked laying down getting under the big quilt against the cold winter night.

"Forever" Elizabeth said firmly laying down next to her.

"But it's ok if Jack comes too" Kate whispered into the dark room.

"I love you, Happy New Year Katie" Elizabeth grinned giving her sister a hug.


	21. New House

"Good Afternoon" Jack came up to Abigail, Cody and the girls as they were walking out of church on Sunday.

"Hello Jack" Kate smiled as they all greeted him.

"I can't help but notice that you come with quite the group now Abigail." Jack smiled placing his hand on Cody's head.

"We do have a wonderfully full house, speaking of which will we be seeing you for dinner tonight Jack?" Abigail asked smiling at him. Jack had been around more and more often since New Years.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose" Jack started

"Oh Jack, you should know by now your always welcome at our table, dinner is at six don't be late" Abigail sang happy as she and Cody headed toward home with Clara, Jack and Elizabeth grinned after her.

"May I go to Anna's?" Kate asked turning to Elizabeth.

"Of course, don't be late for dinner!" Elizabeth called as Kate hurried over to her friends.

"Well, just me and you then." Jack smiled at Elizabeth, offering her his arm as they began walking toward town.

"Wait, take a walk with me?" Elizabeth said giving him a soft smile as she gently pulled him in the other direction.

"Alright" Jack smiled allowing her to lead him down the lane. They chatted as they walked slowly, It was a cold winter day but despite the air being cold, the sun was warm on their faces. And Jack wasn't going to complain about temperatures if it kept Elizabeth wrapped around his arm warming them both.

"Where are we going?" Jack chuckled as they walked down the lane by the row houses.

"Here" Elizabeth smiled stopping. Jack looked up greeted by the sight of the old row house he knew so well.

"What are we doing at Abigail's old house?" Jack asked.

"I haven't told Kate yet but, I'm thinking of renting it!" Elizabeth said the excitement in her voice.

"Doesn't Joe Craddock live here?" Jack asked trying to match her excitement but not quite finding himself able to. He had his own surprises he had been thinking about and Elizabeth buying a house of her own didn't quite fit into his plan.

"He just took a job in Cape Fullerton. And with Clara and Cody here, Abigail could use the extra space. Cody is basically sleeping in the hallway in a bedroom made of blankets, and even Clara's room is so small. But the real reason is, it's time for me to put down roots here. Hope Valley is my home, it's the place I love." Elizabeth said turning away from the house and looking at Jack.

"And the people you love, right?" Jack asked giving her a little smirk.

"You could say that" Elizabeth said matching his teasing as always. Jack just grinned leaning in and kissing her cheek sweetly before they both turned back to the house. Elizabeth sighed clasping her hands together excited.

* * *

Monday afternoon Elizabeth sat at the table in the kitchen trying to read essays as Clara hurried down the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt I need your opinion" She said rushing past Elizabeth with an arm full of fabric.

"Sure" Elizabeth looked up as Clara held two dresses in front of her.

"Green or blue?" Clara asked.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"no, I'm just wondering what to wear to help in the cafe tomorrow" Clara said quickly.

"MMMM" Elizabeth gave her a look letting her knew she didn't believe her for a minute as Cody came thundering down the stairs.

"Has anyone seen my baseball glove?" Cody asked shuffling through Elizabeth's books and papers on the table looking.

"Have you checked your bedroom?" She asked him trying to straighten everything as Cody messed it up.

"It was here before supper" Cody said looking under the table as Elizabeth glanced around not seeing it.

"Elizabeth! Did you look in your trunk for the piano music Viola sent? I wanted to start playing tomorrow." Kate asked as she came down the stairs.

"So, what do you think?" Clara asked holding up the dresses again as Cody again shuffled her papers.

"Umm the green one it brings out your eyes." Elizabeth said turning back to Clara who thanked her and headed back up the stairs as Abigail came down.

"Elizabeth?" Kate asked again

"Cody let's let Elizabeth work, don't bother her now" Abigail said.

"Have you seen my baseball glove?" Cody asked turning to Kate.

"No, and I haven't seen my piano music either" Kate said pointedly to Elizabeth.

"Don't you both have homework?" Elizabeth asked looking between the kids.

"Cody let's look upstairs, he will get to his homework, he wants to practice so he gets as good as the other boys." Abigail told Elizabeth with a smile.

"Just as long as he studies for his arithmetic test!" Elizabeth called as Cody ran back up the stairs.

"He will" Abigail nodded following him up.

"Elizabeth?" Kate asked again.

"Katie, I can't look for it right this minute." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well can I look for it in your trunk?"

"Fine, but only the music, if I find you wearing my earrings tomorrow your sleeping on the porch! And finish your essay!" Elizabeth yelled after her as Kate went back up the stairs muttering something. Elizabeth sighed placing her head in her hands turning back to her stack of papers as the door opened and Rosemary walked in.

"There she is" Rosemary sang and Elizabeth wanted to scream but instead she just looked up offering her a tight smile.

"Our dedicated teacher burning the midnight oil, oh Marco Polo, the thrill of discovery! The thrill of new land…" Rosemary read over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Rosemary." Elizabeth said cutting her off knowing Rosemary could go on with her dramatic story telling.

"Sorry, I was hoping you could help me with something." Rosemary said.

"You know now is really not a good time" Elizabeth said looking down at her papers.

"This won't take a moment" Rosemary said ignoring her

"Ok" Elizabeth sighed knowing she had no other choice.

"I was wondering if you could give me a few classic quotes on love for my advice column for the news paper" Rosemary said.

"Sorry Rosie, Elizabeth has plans." Both women turned as Jack walked in.

"Oh she does?" Rosemary asked. Jack nodded.

"Oh right, I almost forgot!" Elizabeth nodded silently thanking Jack for the smooth save.

"Sorry Rosemary maybe another time" Elizabeth said standing to get her coat.

"Of course, what plans?" Rosemary asked.

"Private plans" Jack said with a little shrug knowing it would drive Rosemary crazy to not know.

"Kate, I'm going out with Jack." Elizabeth called up the stairs as a loud thud was heard and Cody let out an excited yell and there was loud chatter of Abigail and Clara as Kate appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Alright" She said as Cody pushed past her running down the stairs and Elizabeth had to dodge getting run over by him as he raced out the door.

"Cody! Wait your coat" Abigail chased after him.

"Let's go" Elizabeth turned to Jack as he chuckled and the slipped out the back door.

* * *

A few minutes later they were seated in Jack's office. Rip curled up by the stove and food Jack had picked up earlier from Abigail's warm on the table.

"This is just what I needed" Elizabeth sighed contently.

"An evening in jail?" Jack teased glancing at the empty jail cell across from them.

"An evening with you. And some piece and quiet. There are so many people needing so many things at Abigail's, I can't remember what peace and quiet is like." Elizabeth shook her head making Jack smile.

"It's not exactly dinner at the Ritz"

"It's the company that counts" Elizabeth smiled at him making Jack chuckle. They both turned as the door opened and Bill Avery walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm interrupting" He said.

"It's ok" Jack said giving Elizabeth a look that told her he was sorry.

"Can I borrow some of your shoe polish?" Bill asked coming in and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, you got a date too?" Jack asked trying to hint at something.

"Not exactly, just a meeting with some mounties in Maddison tomorrow morning, my that smells good." Bill said glancing at the table.

"Would you like some?" Elizabeth asked trying to be polite even though Jack gave her a look.

"Oh that's awful nice of you Elizabeth, thanks." Bill reached out taking some of the rolls before going into the back room. They could hear him clattering around as Jack shook his head.

"To a romantic evening together, just the two of us" He said.

"One of these days" Elizabeth chuckled as they clinked their wine glasses together.

* * *

"Alright, I am handing back your essays, look them over, as a whole you did very well." Elizabeth said handing out papers to the older students. She caught Kate's eye and glanced at Cody's empty seat.

"I was helping Clara with breakfast, I didn't see him when I left." Kate shrugged. Elizabeth just shook her head.

"First we are going to start with our English lesson today, I'm going to write a sentence on the board and I want you to tell me the parts of speech." Elizabeth went to the board starting to write, they all turned when the doors opened.

"Cody! You are twenty minutes late" Elizabeth said firmly as Cody slipped into his seat.

"Mrs Stanton said I could practice baseball before school." Cody said not looking the least bit sorry.

"Before school, you still have to be here when the bell rings"

"She said it would be ok" Cody shrugged.

"Well I think you misunderstood her" Elizabeth sighed turning back to the board.

* * *

"Well Jack this is quite the undertaking" Lee said across town as Jack stood with him outside the sawmill.

"I built the church, I'm pretty sure I can build a house" Jack said.

"Yes, but this isn't just any house we are talking about, where are you planning on building exactly?" Lee asked.

"Well you know Besser's plot of land, Just west past the grove?"

"Oh yeah, nice view from up there" Lee whistled through his teeth impressed.

"Yeah best in the valley, so how much?" Jack asked.

"What? For the lumber for this house?" Lee asked.

"Yup"

"Oh Let me draw up an estimate and I will get back to you" Lee said.

"That's great Lee thanks" Jack smiled.

"I'll even throw in some extra lumber because your such a good friend. I'm guessing this is also something to keep just between us?" Lee asked.

"If you don't mind yes. It's kind of a surprise and I don't want it spoiled yet." Jack said.

"You bet" Lee smiled at him.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Jack said spotting her walking home from school that afternoon as he came home from his rounds.

"Afternoon" Elizabeth smiled as he fell into step next to her taking her books from her hands.

"I want to apologize for dinner at the jail last night." Jack said.

"It's the thought that counts" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"I know, I want to make it up to you though"

"How?"

"A snack in the stables?" Jack teased as Elizabeth giggled slapping his arm playfully.

"I actually have a place we can have dinner anytime we like." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah, Abigail's" Jack nodded thinking he knew what she was talking about.

"No, the Thatcher Sister's" Elizabeth said pulling a key from her pocket and holding it up for him.

"The row house?" Jack asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"As of today it's mine, I'm on my way to tell Kate now" Elizabeth smiled.

"That's wonderful" Jack grinned.

"I think so. As soon as we have a dinner table you will be the first one over."

"Sounds like a plan, in the mean time why don't you, Kate and I grab some dinner tonight in the saloon?"

"That sounds lovely. I'm going to take Kate over to the house, why don't you come by a little later and you can help me figure out what I need to do to make it livable and then we can go get dinner?"

"See you then." Jack smile.

* * *

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked opening the door to the old row house.

"I think it's Abigail's old row house" Kate said looking around unimpressed.

"It's our home now, I bought it, I went to the bank during lunch" Elizabeth said.

"You did?" Kate cried turning to her surprised.

"It's getting to crowded at Abigail's, this way Clara can take our room and Cody can have her's. And we will have our own space, and you get your own room. Imagine that, separate beds and rooms for the first time in years!" Elizabeth said. Kate looked around smiling, liking that idea.

"It needs a paint job, and some furniture of course. But I think we can make do just fine." Elizabeth smiled.

"How?" Kate asked still in shock.

"I saved money from my teaching salary by us living with Abigail, and the rent isn't very much. Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes! It's wonderful" Kate grinned as there was a knock on the door.

"We have company" Elizabeth smiled as Kate opened it.

"Jack, welcome to our house, sorry about the lack of furniture can I offer you a seat on the floor?" Kate teased making them laugh as he stepped in.

"I like it, it makes it look bigger" Jack smiled.

"Which room is mine?" Kate asked glancing up the stairs.

"The one we used to sleep in" Elizabeth said as Kate hurried up to look at it as if it might have changed.

"Old Joe Craddock didn't really take care of this place like Abigail did, but it will make a fine house one day" Jack said looking around at the stove and dusty walls.

"I can't wait" Elizabeth grinned.

* * *

"Are you and Elizabeth really moving?" Laura asked at lunch the next day.

"Yup. Elizabeth bought Abigail's old row house."

"We're going to be neighbors!" Anna grinned.

"I'm just happy to have my own room, and some space. It's so packed at Abigail's. I love living there but Cody's stuff is in our room because all that fits in the hallway is his bed, and there are always people everywhere. There's only two bedrooms above the cafe and somehow we have squeezed 5 people into it with Elizabeth and I being the only ones who share." Kate sighed.

"I bet you will miss it when you leave."

"Your right, I will miss them all and I have a feeling the row house is going to feel very big just the two of us."

"Even compared to your grandmother's home in Hamilton?"

"Even so, this is a true home, I just hope it's not to quiet."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mountie Jack will be there often enough" Anna said making the three girls giggle.

"What's so funny you three?" Elizabeth asked walking up to them.

"I was just telling them about our new house" Kate smiled.

"You girls will have to come and play with Kate now what we have the room." Elizabeth nodded giving them a warm smile.

"Miss Thatcher, you will still be our teacher right?" Anna asked.

"Of course, I am not going anywhere, just a little further out of town." Elizabeth nodded.

"Can we come help you clean it up?" Laura asked.

"I insist, we need all the help we can get, maybe you three can even paint Kate's new bedroom."

"Yes!" The girls cried making Elizabeth laugh.

"Five more minutes until the bell girls" She smiled making her way out to the field where the little children were playing tag.

* * *

"I can pick up some varnish from the mercantile if you want to start on those floors tonight" Jack offered as the three of them walked home after school.

"Thank you, but I would like to do the repairs myself. Kate and I discussed it being our house and our project." Elizabeth said as Jack turned to her surprised as Kate nodded.

"At least let me help you move your things in?" Jack asked.

"I will take you up on that" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, my bed is heavy" Kate nodded making them laugh.

"Alright back to work, see you later" Jack smiled handing Elizabeth her books back as he crossed the street to the jail.

"I'll go get the nails and sandpaper from the mercantile if you'd like?" Kate offered.

"Thank you" Elizabeth nodded handing Kate her money purse Kate climbed the steps greeting Abigail warmly just as she was coming out of the store.

"Elizabeth" Abigail said coming out of the mercantile as she walked by.

"Afternoon" Elizabeth smiled at her.

"I just spoke to Cody and he said you held him after class" Abigail said matching Elizabeth's steps.

"I didn't want to, but this was the third time this week he was late" Elizabeth sighed.

"He practices baseball before school, he just wants to fit in."

"He still needs to be on time" Elizabeth said gently.

"Well, boys will be boys" Abigail shrugged.

"They still have to get to school on time."

"Well it's a big adjustment for him."

"Abigail It's not just his attendance. He doesn't pay attention and he hasn't turned in his homework." Elizabeth said gently.

"He's having a hard time being back at school after everything he has been through."

"He needs to try a little harder."

"You think I'm being to easy on him?" Abigail asked.

"I think you are being over protective, and I understand why, I just don't think it's helping him." Elizabeth said softly making sure Abigail understood where she was coming from.

"Well thank you for letting me know" Abigail gave her a little smile. Elizabeth knew Abigail was hurt despite how careful she was.

"Abigail I know this is hard, we all what what is best for Cody, I am just trying to help. I am willing to work with him you know that, but I can't give him anything if he's not willing to at least put in some effort." Elizabeth said.

"I know, thank you." Abigail gave her the same smile going into the cafe as Elizabeth sighed staying out on the porch.

* * *

"It's not that I'm surprised she moved out on her own, I just didn't think it would happen so soon" Jack said leaning against a stack of wood as they stood outside the sawmill

"Your not sure how you feel about it?" Lee asked turning to him.

"Look, I like that she's an independent women, and I get she has Kate to think of too. But…"

"This doesn't exactly fit into your plans right? This is why your house was a secret?" Lee asked as Jack trailed off.

"Maybe" Jack sighed.

"Ahhh" Lee smiled at his friend.

"Look I would take it as a good sign, it means she is putting down roots here and moving away from Hamilton for good." Lee said.

"Well that is a very good sign" Jack agreed.

"You bet it is. Women like to make a place their own, it's called nesting"

"Nesting?" Jack asked as they started walking towards Lee's office.

"Nesting, today Elizabeth moves into her own place, down the road she moves into yours" Lee said nodding to Jack.

"Just be patient and buy her a nice house warming gift." Lee said patting Jack on the back as they climbed the stairs to his office.

"Alright, thanks" Jack nodded as Lee opened the door stopping short when he looked inside, Rosemary was grinning in his office. What was usually just his dark wood desk, tables and papers was now lace covered. With curtains, a rug, candles and throw pillows.

"So, what do you think?" Rosemary asked grinning as she widely gestured around the office. Jack held back a laugh at Lee's face as he looked wide eyes around his office.

"Nesting" Jack whispered slipping out of the office as Lee shot him a look.

* * *

"There, my worldly positions" Elizabeth smiled as Jack followed her into the row house carrying a little table.

"Well, at least we will still have plenty of floor space" Kate chuckled placing the chair she was carrying at the table as Jack set it down.

"Those who travel happy, travel light" Jack smiled at her.

"At least I have a desk to write on." Elizabeth smiled going over to the new desk she had bought and carefully dusting it off.

"Yes, but something is missing" Jack said

"What?" Kate asked walking over as Jack knelt under the desk carefully pulling out something draped in a red cloth.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a house warming gift" Jack smiled. Elizabeth pulled off the cloth gently and Kate sucked in a breath as the beautiful glass vase on the desk.

"Oh Jack it's beautiful" Elizabeth whispered.

"Now I just need to get you some flowers" Jack smiled.

"It's perfect just as it is" Elizabeth smiled setting it in the center of the desk rubbing her fingers over it lovingly as Kate went into the kitchen.

"Just like you" Jack smiled gently kissing her cheek.

* * *

Friday Elizabeth stood in front of the class talking about their science project.

"Since this is a group project you all need to chose one or two partners. I will let you pick if you show me you can pick responsibly." Elizabeth said as the children grinned at each other.

"Go on move your seats, Gabe will you please pass out the project and you may get started until lunch." Elizabeth smiled as the children jumped up quickly settling next to their friends.

"Partners?" Kate asked turning to Laura.

"Of course" Laura smiled.

"Miss Thatcher" Elizabeth looked up as Cody stood in front of her desk.

"I don't have a partner" Cody whispered.

"Oh let's see" Elizabeth looked around the room. She briefly thought about pairing Cody with Kate and Laura but then remembered her conversation with Abigail the day before. Cody needed to make friends and she could certainly help him.

"Why don't you go work with Miles and Robert" Elizabeth said pointing to two boys Cody's age.

"Everyone has friends but me" Cody looked back at the boy with a sigh.

"Your new, it can take time to make friends in a new school."

"I don't want to be partner with anyone" Cody shook his head.

"This isn't a choice Cody, everyone is going to work together, come on I will walk you over" Elizabeth said standing up ad gently leading Cody over to the group of boys.

* * *

At the end of the day before dismissing the children for the weekend Elizabeth wrote the English lesson on the board.

"This week, we are going to be writing about memories. I want you each to pick a memory that can be happy or sad or scary and write about it. Older children we will be talking about first person writing as well as the use of adjectives. I really want to feel your emotion in your essay." Elizabeth dressed the class.

"I'm going to write about last Christmas when we took the train back east to stay with grandma" Emily said.

"That is a wonderful memory Emily, who else would like to share a memory?" Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm going to write about when we moved here, that was scary and happy." Kate said.

"I look forward to reliving that" Elizabeth grinned making the children laugh.

"Cody, do you have a favorite memory?" Elizabeth asked trying to push Cody to participate.

"It's stupid" Cody shook his head.

"No it isn't" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Well, my dad would say we were soldiers in the light brigade." Cody said.

"He's right that is stupid" Robert muttered making the children next to him laugh.

"Robert!" Elizabeth turned to him but before she could discipline him anymore Cody was on his feet.

"take it back!" Cody yelled pushing Robert.

"That's enough boys" Elizabeth said firmly holding Cody back, glad they were still small enough she wasn't risking another black eye getting between their fight.

"Now apologize to one another" Elizabeth said as Cody sank back into his seat.

"Sorry" Both boys muttered.

"That's all everyone, class dismissed" Elizabeth sighed as the children jumped up. Cody stood trying to get past her but Elizabeth put her hands on his shoulders.

"Cody wait" She said gently guiding him to the front of the room as the other children filed out.

"Your not in trouble" She said sitting down in the desk facing Cody who stood in front of her looking defeated. Elizabeth felt herself struggling, she wanted to be a fair teacher to all her students. And she tried to be a different women who stood in front of the classroom then the one who sat at the dinner table with Cody every night. The women who sat at the table with Cody could joke with him and Kate, and help him say his prayers and brush his teeth and walked to school with her and Kate every morning. But the teacher couldn't let him get away with not doing homework and fighting in school. But she knew Cody was hurting, she knew his hurt all to well and she wanted to help, both her student and the little boy her best friend had taken in as her own.

"Tell me the rest of the story?" Elizabeth asked.

"We used to ride horses" Cody said softly.

"I'm listening" Elizabeth gave him a kind smile encouraging him to go on.

"He would say, honor the charge they made, honor the light brigade."

"I was thinking, since you didn't turn in your paper on Marco Polo, maybe you would like to write about the Charge of the Light Brigade?" Elizabeth asked offering the little boy a warm smile.

"Ok" Cody smile.

"Ok, go play" Elizabeth nodded her head to the door as Cody smiled running outside.

* * *

Saturday morning Elizabeth pounded a nail into the floor trying to smooth it out, not hearing the back door open.

"Hello" Abigail called.

"Ahhh!" Elizabeth cried jumping a little turning and giving her friend a smile.

"Don't you look the part" Abigail laughed at Elizabeth wearing a plain dress and apron, her long curls tied back and covered with a handkerchief.

"I have somehow managed to make the creak in this floor board worse" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Impossible, it has always been like that, gosh I have missed this place" Abigail smiled looking around.

"You have a lot of good memories here don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do, it looks different."

"Well, Mr Craddock was never one to concern himself with appearances was he?" Elizabeth sighed running her hand over the dusty floor board as she stood up.

"Apparently not. Where's Kate?"

"She's in her room with Laura and Anna, they are helping her choose a color and set up her things. I'm second guessing my offer to let three girls paint a room, but it is Kate's own so I suppose it will be alright" Elizabeth glanced at the ceiling as giggles from upstairs floated down.

"It will, it will help it feel more like home to her. Whats next on your list?" Abigail asked setting the basket she had brought down on the table.

"Oh an ice box, fix the doorknob, clean the chimney, a fresh coat of paint.. Yup I'm practically finished." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well why don't I help you later, Clara can take over after the lunch rush and we can have a painting party." Abigail offered.

"I would love that."

"I'll bring Cody, he wants to come help you."

"How is he doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good, I told him he had to finish his essay before going out to play" Abigail nodded.

"He'll come around."

"I know, thank you for talking to him yesterday, it seems to have made a difference."

"Your welcome, I am glad he's doing better."

"Me too, muffin?" Abigail asked holding up the basket she had brought.

"Mmhhmm yes." Elizabeth's mouth started to water at just the small as she grabbed one.

"Girls, I brought treats" Abigail called up the stairs.

"Yay!" The older women heard as the girls hurried down the stairs.

"Home sweet home" Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"Alright, you now have enough firewood to last you two winters" Jack said coming in as Elizabeth was washing the walls.

"Glad to know we'll stay warm" She smiled.

"Well there are other ways to stay warm" Jack said stacking the wood by the stove and walking over to Elizabeth. She smiled at him turning resting her back against the wall as he stood in front of her.

"Umm a stove, a campfire or maybe even a blanket?" Elizabeth asked softly, shivering a little as Jack reached up brushing dust off her neck right where the neck of her dress met her skin. She wasn't totally convinced there was even anything there by the way Jack was looking at her.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind" Jack whispered.

"Well, should I keep guessing or are you going to tell me" Elizabeth asked as he reached out taking both her hands in his.

"Where's Kate?" Jack whispered his face just inches from her's.

"Out with her friends." Elizabeth breathed.

"Why don't I show you then" Jack whispered leaning the rest of the way in as his lips met her's. Elizabeth sighed into the kiss leaning her weight against the wall as Jack reached up rubbing the back of her neck gently. Their kisses had gotten more bold lately, they wen't the soft easy kisses of the start of their relationship. They had become longer and harder and tended to leave her breathless when Jack pulled away, not that she was complaining.

"Warmer now?" Jack asked when he let go resting his forehead on her's as they both collected themselves.

"Very much" Elizabeth smiled making Jack chuckle as he reached for a rag to help her.

* * *

"Hello, we brought more paint" Jack called opening the door as he and Cody walked in with two more paint cans.

"Just in time" Kate smiled setting her paint brush down.

"Cody would you like to help?" Elizabeth asked as Cody picked up his baseball and glove.

"No" Cody shook his head.

"Cody, put down the baseball and help Miss Thatcher please" Abigail said firmly as Jack went over to start cleaning the stove pipe.

"Here Cody, you can use this." Elizabeth said holding out a paintbrush as Kate dipped her's in the fresh can of paint turning back to the wall.

"No Thanks" Cody shook his head.

"Once he puts that glove on he's lost to the world" Abigail chuckled.

"Men and sport, I will never understand it" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Me either" Kate agreed.

"Alright Cody, why don't you tell us about your essay on the Charge of the Light Brigade?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh I love that poem" Jack smiled.

"I haven't started" Cody shrugged.

"It's due Monday" Elizabeth frowned.

"He's going to do it tomorrow I promise" Abigail said as Elizabeth just nodded.

"Hey Jack! Catch!" Cody yelled throwing his baseball at the same time.

"Woah no!" Jack yelled his hands full of the stove pipe but it was to late the ball sailed across the room and hit the new vase shattering it. Elizabeth and Kate gasped.

"Cody! What did I tell you? Now get that broom and clean this up" Abigail said firmly.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Cody yelled angrily as Kate bit her lip watching them

"Yes you do!" Abigail said in a tone Kate had never heard her use before.

"Cody you need to do as your told." Jack said firmly turning to Cody.

"Your not my father!" Cody yelled throwing his glove on the ground and running out the back door.

"Cody!" Abigail yelled after him.

"I'll get him" Jack said going out the front door.

"I'm so sorry" Abigail turned to Elizabeth as Kate went to the window just in time to see Cody racing by and Jack catching him so quickly it sent Cody into the air before Jack set him back on his feet.

"Let me go!" Cody yelled.

"No"

"I hate you! I hate all of you!" Cody yelled still struggling against Jack.

"No Cody no you don't you don't hate me or any of us. Your upset because you miss your dad. That's why you won't finish your essay or do your school work. Because it hurts to think about him. It hurts to not have the people you love to tell you it's going to be ok" Jack said kneeling down so he was eye level with Cody.

"You don't know anything!" Cody yelled.

"Yes I do, I do know Cody because I lost my dad too." Jack said. At this Cody stopped struggling against him watching Jack closely.

"It feels like someone took something from you, like there is a giant hole inside of you. But one day that feeling that you are feeling right now is going to go away. And until it does you have me, and Miss Thatcher who know exactly how you feel. And Mrs Stanton, who wants to help you." Jack said. softly.

"It's not fair" Cody whispered.

"no, no it's not. But just because your parents aren't here doesn't mean they aren't with you." Jack said softly. Cody nodded throwing his arms around Jack's neck and Jack wrapped his arms around Cody in a strong hug. Kate glanced back at Abigail and Elizabeth who were behind her now also watching. Abigail put a strong arm around Elizabeth giving her a smile as Elizabeth reached for Kate's hand squeezing it quickly.

* * *

"First night in the new house, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked as she and Kate sat around their table the next night.

"It's wonderful, it's quiet" Kate smiled looking around. It was still pretty empty but they had plans to fill it up soon, for now they had beds and a table, a desk, a few chairs, a warm stove and each other.

"The icebox should come tomorrow and then we will have food, and the sofa is coming soon."

"Though we should probably still eat most of our meals at Abigail's least we face starvation" Kate teased.

"Hush you! I am becoming a much better cook."

"You are, you are doing amazing things Elizabeth." Kate smiled

"I love it here, our own home. Now I can start writing again."

"What are you going to write about?"

"Stories of Hope Valley, of all the hope and love and caring that lives here." Elizabeth smiled.

"There is no place on earth quite like this" Kate nodded as Elizabeth picked up the candle and they started up the stairs stopping at the landing at the top each looking into their own bedrooms.

"Are you going to miss me tonight?" Elizabeth teased as Kate lingered in her doorway.

"Not your snoring surly" Kate grinned as Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at her.

"It's good to have our own rooms."

"But you know where to find me if you get lonely?"

"I do, this is a wonderful new step for us. Who ever thought you would own a home?"

"Not me that is for sure."

"Father would be proud of you." Kate whispered watching a small smile cross Elizabeth's face.

"They would be proud of both of us, now let's go to bed it's been a long weekend and school again tomorrow." Elizabeth sighed.

"Good night." Kate gave her a quick hug going into her room. Elizabeth settled into her bed and blew out her candle smiling in the darkness. Across the hall Kate's room went dark and both sisters lay in their own beds for the first time in almost two years. Elizabeth smiled stretching out her arms to either side, there was so much she had to be grateful for in this life.

* * *

"Honor the charge the made!" Cody yelled.

"Honor the light Brigade!" Jack joined him. Elizabeth smiled watching Jack and Cody play as Cody sat on Sergeant and Jack lead the horse around the field Monday after school.

"Is it to early to be hopeful?" Abigail asked as they laughed and started walking towards the cafe.

"You know there are going to be good days and bad days. Soon the good will out number the bad" Elizabeth smiled wrapping her arm around Kate thinking of when her sister was little.

"Your right, but I think this is a good start" Abigail nodded.

"What your doing for Cody, it reminds me of the thing I admire most about you." Elizabeth said

"What's that?" Abigail asked.

"You don't give up on people" Elizabeth said.

"It's true, anyone in their right mind would have sent us packing after Elizabeth burnt down the house our first night." Kate nodded giggling as Elizabeth playfully pushed her away and Abigail caught Kate into her side pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my girls, I am going to miss having you two under my roof."

"We will be just down the street and you will see us every day." Elizabeth said firmly.

"You promise?" Abigail asked.

"I promise!" Elizabeth nodded.

"Me too! Elizabeth still isn't a good enough cook even if she is getting better" Kate nodded laughing.

"You are getting much better. You have both come so far, I am so proud of you both." Abigail smiled.

"All thanks to you, we love you Abigail" Elizabeth said.

"I love my girls too" Abigail smiled pulling them both in for a strong hug.


	22. Home is Where the Heart is

"Morning" Jack smiled as Elizabeth and Kate left the cafe one morning after having breakfast.

"Morning Jack" Kate waved.

"Good Morning" Elizabeth grinned.

"Walk you to school?"

"That would be lovely" Elizabeth smiled as Jack fell into step next to her.

"I see you leaving Abigail's so often, I would think you still live there if I had not moved all your stuff over myself." Jack teased.

"I just can't seem to bring myself to wake up early enough to make breakfast when I know she will have one hot and ready and waiting for us, and taste better then I could ever make." Elizabeth shook her head making Jack laugh.

"Jack you should join us for breakfast tomorrow" Kate said easily.

"I think I will, tell Abigail I'll put my order in now. Pancakes, eggs and and a side of bacon." Jack grinned. He shared a glance with Elizabeth over Kate's head as they smiled at each other how accepting Kate was of Jack being more and more a part of their lives.

"There's Laura and Anna, see you later" Kate hurried off to greet her friends as they came closer to the school.

"Any other reason you went to see Abigail this morning?" Jack asked quietly.

"You noticed?" Elizabeth asked turning to him.

"It's kind of my job to notice these things. She is out of sorts lately, anything I can help with?" Jack asked reaching for Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth gave him a smile, loving him even more for the way he was towards other people.

"It's Frank, they were getting along so well and she was happy again. I think they were working towards a relationship. But secrets of his past came up and it upset her. Unfortunately I don't think there's anything anyone can do. I'm just trying to be a supportive friend, it's hard to see someone so kind hurting." Elizabeth sighed.

"You are a wonderful friend. Time will heal wounds." Jack said running his hand up and down her arm comfortingly.

"Do you think people in relationships can have good secrets?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, every now and then" Jack nodded his mind going back to the house he was planning on building. He hadn't said anything to anyone except Lee who was sworn to secrecy, especially from Rosemary.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea"

"So you have no secrets?" Jack asked turning to her as they continued walking to the school.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, one or two." Jack shrugged. Keeping "good" secrets from Elizabeth was one thing, but lying to her was another and he had no intention of doing that. He turned to see her starring him down making him chuckle.

"I will gladly share them with you." Jack grinned.

"Please do!" She smiled.

"Ok, well, the first time we met I thought you were… attractive" Jack gave her a teasing grin making Elizabeth laugh lightly.

"That's your deep, dark secret?" She asked.

"Well not anymore since you pried it out of me" Jack shook his head pretending to be annoyed. Elizabeth shook her head laughing again. She didn't think she had ever laughed so much in all her life until she met Jack. He had a way of keeping her on her toes and challenging her that she adored.

"your turn" Jack said

"Alright, when we first met, I thought you were… kind of cute" Elizabeth said softly matching his teasing grin with one of her own.

"Kind of cute. Kind of cute?" Jack repeated as if trying out the words.

"Not like ruggedly cute? Not even handsome?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well you did grow on me." Elizabeth gave him a little shrug as she made her way up the school house steps. She looked back giving him a grin before going inside. Jack returned it as he turned walking back to his office.

* * *

Jack slipped into the back of the school Friday as Elizabeth was wrapping up her lessons for the day.

"Everyone please finish your assignments" Elizabeth smiled crossing to the back of the class room.

"Hello, I just want to talk to the boys about the camping trip for tomorrow." Jack said.

"Of course, go ahead." Elizabeth smiled.

"Hi kids, can I have your attention for a moment. Any boys signed up for the camping trip tomorrow please raise your hand." Jack said addressing the class. Almost all the boys put their hands up.

"Alright troops, we will be meeting in the center of town early tomorrow morning. Bring your warm blankets, a change of clothes and your fishing poles." Jack smiled.

"Hurray!" The boys cheered.

"Do girls get to go too?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sorry this one is just for the boys." Jack shook his head.

"I don't see why the girls can't go" Emily spoke up.

"Well, maybe next time, when we can all plan ahead." Jack said. The girls nodded accepting his answer.

"Thanks, see you later" Jack said softly heading back out the door after giving Elizabeth a smile.

* * *

"Hi we're back" Kate called opening the front door as Laura followed her into the row house.

"Oh thank you, just in time" Elizabeth smiled looking up from the stove as Kate handed her the flour and salt they had bought from the mercantile.

"Sorry, we ran into Rosemary and she wouldn't stop going on about the theater Mr Coulter is building her." Kate smirked as Elizabeth gave her a knowing smile.

"Sit down and try these" Elizabeth put a plate of cookies on the table as they girls sat around it.

"Good, Soft in the middle" Laura nodded biting into one.

"Better then yesterdays, still not as good as Wednesdays though."

"I can't figure out what I did different" Elizabeth sighed.

"Why are you baking so many cookies Miss Thatcher?" Laura asked.

"She's learning to cook, so far she can make fried chicken, biscuits, stew, soup and now cookies." Kate smiled.

"My ma has been teaching me to cook since I can remember" Laura sighed.

"As it should be. No women in my family knew how to cook, we hired cooks for all our meals." Elizabeth shook her head turning back to the stove.

"Elizabeth is going to be the first one in our family. Next time we go to Hamilton you should surprise everyone and make a dinner." Kate said.

"Oh goodness Grandmother would faint if she ever found me in the kitchen looking like this." Elizabeth laughed gesturing to her flour covered apron.

"I wish we could go camping with the boys tomorrow, I bet they will have a lot of fun with Mountie Jack." Laura sighed.

"Yes, Emily was right it's not fair." Kate nodded.

"I know, maybe we can plan a girls camping trip. Would you like that?"

"Can we please do it tomorrow! We can go with the boys and it will be so fun." Laura asked.

"We don't have anyone to take you tomorrow, I think Abigail or Mrs. Montgomery would have to take you and we can't ask them last minute" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Why couldn't you take us?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows at her sister.

"Because I have never been camping" Elizabeth shook her head.

"But, you read so many books about it, I read so many books about it, how hard can it be? Besides if we go with the boys Jack will be there to help" Kate said narrowing her eyes at her sister. Elizabeth gave her a smile knowing Kate was using Jack against her and not able to fight it.

"I will tell you what, you girls go see if you can spread the word, If you can let all the other girls know to meet in the center of town tomorrow morning, I will take you camping." Elizabeth said smiling as they girls jumped up.

"Yay!" Laura cried as Kate gave her sister a hug.

"Go on make sure you tell everyone" Elizabeth laughed as the girls hurried outside.

* * *

"Alright boys we are almost there" Jack said as he lead the group of ten boys through the path in the woods to the clearing.

"We're not the only ones" Cody said close at his heels. Jack looked up, surprised to be greeted by the sight of Elizabeth with many of the school girls and a tent they were working together to put up.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked

"Good afternoon Jack, I see you didn't make quite as good time as we did" Elizabeth grinned putting her hands on her hips smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Well, the girls decided they wanted a little campout of their own" Elizabeth shrugged.

"So we had one!" Emily cried.

"Because girls can do anything boys can do!" Laura added making Elizabeth smile proudly at the girls gathered around her.

"Great, the things is you can't be right here" Jack said gesturing around the clearing.

"It's public land" Kate said putting her hands on her hips looking so much like Elizabeth Jack could have burst out laughing.

"Yes but this was going to be our spot" Jack sighed knowing he was no match for the sisters.

"I think there is room enough for everyone" Elizabeth said.

"Right, ok boys let's make camp over there" Jack said pointing to the far end of the clearing.

"Oh no Jack not there" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because it's covered in poison Ivey" Kate said making the girls giggle.

"Alright not there boys, let's set up here" Jack pointed to the spot next to the girls tent.

"Alright back to work!" Elizabeth sang ushering the girls back over to finish setting up.

"Miss Thatcher" A tiny voice called. Elizabeth looked down at Opal pulling on her skirts. Opel was the newest student having just turned five.

"Can girls really do everything boys can do?" Opal asked.

"I'll tell you a secret Opal, girls can do even more then boys can do." Elizabeth winked at her making Opal smile.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? You haven't has much experience in the wild" Jack said as he and Elizabeth watched the children playing a little while later. There were two large tents up one for the boys and one for the girls. Jack and Elizabeth both had their own small tents as well

"Jack, we are a stones throw from town I think I will survive" Elizabeth shook her head.

"You going to start the campfire by rubbing two sticks together again?" Jack teased.

"This time I am prepared" Elizabeth smiled pulling a book of matched out of her pocket.

"Oh good" Jack nodded faking relief.

"We will be singing songs together around the campfire later if you want to join us." Elizabeth offered.

"Oh no, the boys and I are going to be telling some ghost stories, but you are welcome to join us" Jack offered.

"Ghost stories?"

"Yeah" Jack nodded.

"Are you sure about that? Some of those boys are pretty young, they might get scared" Elizabeth warned him.

"Nahh, boys love scary stories" Jack grinned raising his eyebrows at her as he turned going back to cheering on the older boys who were racing up a tree. Elizabeth just shook her head watching him.

* * *

The crickets chirped as Jack sat in the boys tent after a long night.

"But what if a ghost comes!" Miles cried.

"Well there are no real ghosts" Jack said.

"But you said! In your story" Timmy nodded. Most of the boys were watching Jack wide eyed.

"Alright, how about a new story, about a friendly dog?" Jack offered.

"Dogs are scary too!" Robert cried.

"Oh this was a bad idea" Jack sighed.

In the tent next door Elizabeth tucked Emily's blanket tighter around her, the littlest girls already sleeping.

"Thanks for taking us camping Miss Thatcher, this was fun" Anna said from where she, Kate and a few of the other girls were talking quietly on the other end of the tent wrapped up in their blankets.

"Can we do this again?" Rachel asked.

"Of course we can" Elizabeth assured her.

"Girls can do anything boys can do" Laura nodded.

"And don't ever forget that" Elizabeth nodded pulling Opal's blanket up so her sleeping body was covered before making her way to the four still awake older girls.

"There's still a lot of talking in the boys tent" Kate said.

"I'm sure Jack will settle them down soon, you girls go to sleep soon alright." Elizabeth said softly as they nodded.

"Come get me if you need anything, watch out for the little ones" Elizabeth said putting a hand on Kate's head to wish her sister good night before leaving the tent to make her way over to the warm fire. Jack came out to join her a little while later.

"Did you have any trouble putting the boys to bed?" Elizabeth asked as he sank onto the log beside her.

"Nope" Jack shook his head quickly.

"So why are all the younger ones in your tent?" Elizabeth asked glancing back at Jack's tent.

"Well like you said some of them are pretty young." Jack nodded.

"Mmmhmm" Elizabeth asked smiling at him waiting for him to go on.

"Ok, maybe… maybe we should have sung songs with you guys." Jack laughed making Elizabeth laugh with him as he took his defeat. She caught her breath sighing into the fire feeling Jack's eyes on her. She turned to see him watching her closely.

"What?" She asked

"You look comfortable here" Jack said turning serious.

"I am" Elizabeth nodded.

"This far from civilization. No automobiles, mansions, French clothing stores?" Jack asked.

"No noise, no crowds.." Elizabeth went on.

"Yeah just bugs, bad weather and wild animals" Jack shrugged.

"Bright stars, babbling brooks, fresh caught trout" Elizabeth countered him.

"Well it sounds like you could live out here" Jack said serious once again.

"You know, I think I could" Elizabeth nodded

"Well I don't mean in a tent, I'm talking about a house, a nice stove, a bathtub" Jack said softly watching the flame jump. Elizabeth turned to him suddenly realizing what Jack was saying. He was talking about an actual house, them living together, in a house.

"a nice warm comfortable feather bed" She added and he turned to her seeing she was totally on board with this idea.

"Waking up next to the one you love every morning." Jack said gently.

"Sounds heavenly" Elizabeth whispered. Jack leaned in cupping her cheek gently as his lips found her's and they allowed themselves to melt into each other for a minute before gently pulling away aware of the children sleeping close by. Elizabeth sighed in content as Jack's forehead rested on her's for a minute before he surprised her kissing her again quickly chucking to himself as he pulled away and she wrinkled her nose at him smiling. Elizabeth hummed happy tucking herself in Jack's side as his strong arm came around pulling her closer, kissing her forehead.

"I think I would like to write about life here" Elizabeth said softly as they watched the fire.

"If I'm lucky I will get published one day, it's just a dream of mine." She admitted in a whisper.

"Well, dreams have been known to come true" Jack said gently tucking her into him a little tighter. Elizabeth looked up at him smiling as he kissed her forehead again sweetly making her warm despite the night spring chill as she curled into him happily.

* * *

"Come on Rip! Come on boy!" Kate laughed playing fetch with Rip in the back yard the next night.

"Chicken is in the oven" Elizabeth smiled closing the oven door.

"And the wine is poured" Jack said handing her a wine glass. They both stopped grinning as they watched Kate play with Rip in the grass the lazy dog barking and running circles around her worried when she pretended to fall down making them both laugh.

"The place looks great" Jack said glancing around the house.

"and so do you" He added softly placing his hand on Elizabeth's arm drawing her attention to him.

"Why constable you make me blush" Elizabeth whispered a little pink flooding her cheeks.

"I want to make a toast, to your decorating skills" Jack said raising his glass.

"It still isn't the Ritz" Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, but they say home is where the heart is" Jack said.

"Then my home is right here" Elizabeth said softly raising her own glass. They gently clinked them together smiling at each other before glancing back at Kate playing outside laughing at her as Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's waist holding her tight.


	23. Family

"So do you have an idea for your first story?" Abigail asked slipping into her chair at the table with Kate and Elizabeth. Even though the sisters had a home of their own, Abigail was still family and they saw her at least once a day.

"i think I do" Elizabeth smiled looking up from her writing.

"Oh I wish I could right, your so talented" Abigail sighed giving Elizabeth a smile.

"She is, just wait until she lets you read what she writes" Kate agreed.

"You have to say that because your my friend and my sister" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Because your my talented friend" Abigail said making them laugh.

"Well I'm also your nosey friend, how are you and Frank?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm still not sure, it's a lot to involve myself in" Abigail shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked walking up to them in his pajama's.

"Grown up stuff nothing interesting" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Cody why aren't you dressed for school?" Abigail asked.

"I'm hungry" Cody shrugged.

"Get dressed and we can talk about breakfast" Abigail said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I need you to get my shirt" Cody said.

"Cody you are plenty old enough to pick out your own clothes." Abigail shook her head.

"I can help you" Clara said coming down the stairs offering the girls a smile hello.

"I need you to do it" Cody said looking pointedly at Abigail. Abigail shook her head chuckling.

"Alright young man, Kate can you set the table, we can all have breakfast together" Abigail said

"Sure" Kate nodded going to grab plates.

"I'll start the eggs" Clara smiled.

* * *

"Now before I dismiss you for lunch, I have a very special announcement" Elizabeth said finishing up the day.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"This week we will be having a spelling contest" Elizabeth said.

"Like a spelling bee?" Laura asked.

"It's better then that. For this contest you will be competing against yourselves."

"How?" Gabe asked.

"As you can see I have written each grade on the board and you have a list of words underneath. You have to learn the words for your grade and all the grades below it. At the end of this week we will have a spelling test and every child who gets 100% on their test will get a certificate" Elizabeth said holding up the paper on her desk.

"Wow!" Opal cried. Being one of the youngest children and only in the first grade she only had four words to learn. Kate sighed glancing at the board. She was in the 8th grade, she had many word to learn and spelling was her worst subject.

"Make sure you get someone at home to help you study, alright class dismissed, enjoy your recess" Elizabeth said ringing her cow bell as everyone stood up.

"Ugh I hate spelling" Kate sighed leaning back in her desk as everyone started gathering their things.

"But if you get your sister to help you I bet you can get 100." Laura offered.

"I suppose there are some perks to living with the teacher" Kate shrugged.

"I'm going to get my mom to help me study." Sarah said a she walked by the older girls desk.

"I'm going to get Miss Abigail to help me." Cody said.

"She's not your mom" Sarah said as Kate and Laura stood up following them to the back to get their lunch pails.

"So?" Cody asked.

"It's not the same" Sarah shrugged.

"Sure it is" Cody said.

"Your not her real family, you don't have a family." Sarah said. Kate turned from her conversation with Laura and Anna to see Cody's face fall.

"That's not true Cody, you have a family here you know that." Kate told Cody.

"I hate Sarah" Cody muttered stomping out of the school house.

"Poor Cody, I hope he starts fitting in better" Kate sighed.

"He will, it takes time, the other boys will learn to like him. Want to eat lunch by the pond? " Laura asked.

"Sure, let me just give Elizabeth her lunch" Kate picked up their lunch pail bringing It up to Elizabeth's desk where she was wiping down the board.

"Did you have to do a spelling test?" Kate sighed opening their tin and pulling out the food, Sandwiches, apples, and salt crackers, two of each. She put one on Elizabeth's desk and the other back in the lunch pail to bring outside with her.

"Oh come on, it's a challenge, and you could use the practice" Elizabeth said. Kate just tolled her eyes.

"I'll help you study" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Miss Thatcher" A voice called making them both turn.

"Mr Brown what brings you here?" Elizabeth asked as a man from town hurried into the school. He had no children so him being in the school house was surprising.

"I'm looking for Constable Thornton, do you know where he is?" Mr Brown asked.

"He's on afternoon patrol, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"There was an accident at the mill. Mr Coulter was hurt" Mr Brown said hurrying back out of the school house.

"Poor Lee" Kate sighed.

"If you see Jack tell him to come by when he gets the chance." Elizabeth said.

"I will" Kate nodded heading outside.

* * *

Jack walked up to the school house just before Elizabeth rang the bell to start their afternoon.

"Did you find Lee?" She asked quickly as Kate came running up the steps inside having seen Jack go in.

"How is he?" Kate asked.

"He's going to he ok, I stopped the bleeding and bandaged his foot. He is going to need some stitches though, and I don't feel comfortable doing them with the way his skin is cut. I sent a wire to Doctor Burns and he or someone will come out later and stitch him up." Jack said.

"Thank goodness he will be alright." Elizabeth sighed with relief.

"How is he now?" Kate asked.

"Resting, although Rosemary is at his bedside so I can't imagine it's a restful rest" Jack chuckled making them laugh.

"She has a big heart." Elizabeth said the first to compose herself.

"With a big mouth to match." Kate muttered making Jack chuckle as Elizabeth shook her head at her unable to hide her own smile.

* * *

"Alright, don't forget your homework, class dismissed" Elizabeth called ringing her bell at the end of the day. The children hurried to gather their things and head outside.

"Miss Abigail is picking me up to walk me home." Cody said happily as he and Kate grabbed their lunch pails.

"That's so nice, see you are special to her." Kate said thinking of the conversation she had overhead before.

"Abigail" Elizabeth gave her friend a smile as she left the school with Kate and Cody seeing her friend outside talking to Paster Frank.

"Hi Miss Abigail" Cody smiled.

"Hello Cody, Paster Frank and I were just talking about going to play some darts tonight so Clara is going to take care of you" Abigail said as Cody hopped down the stairs towards her. Elizabeth gave Abigail a knowing smile.

"But you can't! It's meatloaf night and we have a spelling test on Friday and you have to help me learn the words!" Cody cried.

"Cody why don't you come over tonight, I will make you a big piece of meatloaf and I will help you and Kate study your words together" Elizabeth offered. Cody didn't say anything as he looked at Abigail.

"It will be fun." Kate assured him.

"Thank you Elizabeth! Come on Cody, why don't you girls come by for tea and you can tell me about your day." Abigail said putting her arm around Cody.

"I'll pick you up tonight" Frank called.

"Sounds wonderful" Abigail turned back giving him a smile as the girls left with them.

* * *

"What about this one?" Abigail asked holding up a navy blue dress in the parlor of the house behind the cafe.

"Are you going on a date or to a funeral?" Kate asked teasingly.

"This is the one!" Elizabeth said again holding up a pretty pink dress.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea" Abigail sighed.

"True me it's beautiful!" Elizabeth cried.

"I meant tonight, getting all dressed up, going out and leaving Cody."

"Don't worry about Cody, he will be fine" Elizabeth reassured her.

"I know but is this happening to quickly? I mean really what do I know about Frank?"

"That's why your going on a date right? To get to know him?" Kate asked.

"Exactly! See listen to Kate" Elizabeth said pointing to her sister as Abigail gave another sigh and Cody came thumping down the stairs.

"Cody! Isn't Miss Abigail's dress beautiful?" Elizabeth asked holding up the pink dress and nodding for Cody to agree with her.

"I guess" Cody sighed.

"Cody I won't be long, and you will have fun at Miss Thatcher's" Abigail said quickly.

"No I won't" Cody muttered.

"Sure you will! You can play catch with Constable Thornton while I shop for dinner, then you and Kate can play with Rip outside, we will eat meatloaf, and study your spelling words. Don't you want to play with Rip?" Elizabeth asked knowing full well she was bribing Cody into a good mood.

"Yeah, there's a big stick out on the back steps and if you throw it he will bring it back, you have to catch him to get it out of his mouth though." Kate added.

"I would rather stay here with Miss Abigail" Cody said firmly.

"We will study your spelling words tomorrow Cody I promise, and I will make you a pie for dessert tomorrow night. Ok?" Abigail asked.

"Ok" Cody nodded. He turned to go outside then turned back slipping his arms around Abigail in a tight hug before running back outside.

"He's not usually like this" Abigail said softly once he was gone.

"We will be fine" Elizabeth assured her before holding the pink dress up against her.

"Oh you and this dress" Abigail chuckled.

* * *

"That's good, remember snap your wrist when you let it go" Jack called tossing the baseball back to Cody.

"I hope this puts him in a better mood" Elizabeth sighed as she and Kate climbed the steps.

"Me too" Kate nodded.

"You can stay and play with them, you don't have to come help me make dinner" Elizabeth said as Kate opened the door to the mercantile.

"I know, but I think Cody likes to play with Jack by himself. I think he really looks up to Jack." Kate shrugged.

"I'm sorry, when did my little sister get so grown up?" Elizabeth cried giving Kate a smile.

"Stop, ok what do we need?" Kate asked puling out the list Abigail had given them.

"Let's see we have this, just the bottom few" Elizabeth looked over the list as Kate looked around the store. Mr's Yost's daughter Megan was behind the counter. She was talking to a blond women Kate had never seen before and looked a bit to dressed up to be from Hope Valley.

"Just grab some salt, I think we are running low" Elizabeth said pulling Kate's attention back as Kate reached for the bag and followed Elizabeth to the counter. The blond women offered them a smile.

"Mr Coulter said I could put this on his account, it's for his leg." The women said.

"Of course, can I have your name?" Megan asked.

"Faith Carter" The women said with a smile. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she glanced down at Kate who was busy looking at the catalog of dresses, then back at the women.

"Faith Carter from Hamilton?" Elizabeth asked. This made Kate look up quickly glancing between her sister and Faith with a look that mirrored Elizabeth's. Faith's mouth dropped open as the looked between them.

"You must be Elizabeth Thatcher! It's so nice to finally meet you! I grew up reading all about your family in the papers, you girls are like the princesses of Hamilton! And of course Jack told me all about you!" Faith cried shaking Elizabeth's hand. Kate couldn't help her eyebrows shooting. They had certainly lived like princesses but they didn't any longer. And Faith being here was not looking so good for Jack and Elizabeth…again.

"You too" Elizabeth smiled kindly at Faith.

"I'm Kate, it's nice to meet you" Kate said offering her own hand.

"Oh of course! Jack talked a lot about you too" Faith smiled.

"So what brings you to Hope Valley?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm taking care of Mr Coulter, the doctor was busy so he sent me." Faith said.

"All the way from Hamilton?" Kate asked.

"No, I work at the hospital in Union City now" Faith shook her head.

"Oh, what brought you to Union City?" Elizabeth asked.

"My Fiancé lives there, he's in banking."

"Oh… Oh! You have a fiancé! That's wonderful congratulations" Elizabeth said and Kate picked up on the relief on her voice. So Faith wasn't here to have anything to do with Jack.

"Thank you, I had better get back to Mr Coulter, I hope we have the chance to get better acquainted."

"I'm sure we will, it's a small town we are bound to bump into each other again." Elizabeth smiled as Faith picked up her things.

"Wonderful, so good to see you"

"You too" Elizabeth smiled as Faith left.

"So, what was that about?" Kate asked as she and Elizabeth were walking home.

"It was about Faith coming back to take care of Lee." Elizabeth shrugged.

"So we're not going to have a repeat of when Rosemary came?" Kate asked softly.

"No! Of course not. Faith is engaged, and Rosemary came purely with the intent of courting Jack again. It's very different. Besides Jack and I are in a much better place, we have built trust and understanding." Elizabeth said lightly.

"Well now look and see who's become all grown up!" Kate smiled at her sister as Elizabeth chuckled.

"Are you going to tell Jack you saw her?"

"Of course, we have no secrets but I know it won't be an issue." Elizabeth nodded.

"My Elizabeth Thatcher how you have grown" Kate smiled as they walked home.

* * *

"Ok spell auspicious" Elizabeth said from where she was cooking by the stove.

"I have no idea" Kate sighed at the table her head in her hands.

"Oh come on use your Latin."

"Now I really have no idea." Kate muttered.

"My we are rusty today" Elizabeth shook her head as the door opened.

"Hi" Jack smiled coming in.

"Jack wonderful timing" Kate grinned at him.

"Where's Cody?" Elizabeth asked.

"Outside with Rip, I told him five more minutes" Jack said hanging his hat by the door on what had now become known as "his" hook.

"May I go?" Kate asked.

"Alright but we're not done" Elizabeth nodded as Kate hurried outside.

"Cody is not in a good mood" Jack shook his head.

"He wanted to stay home with Abigail and study his words tonight, he really wants to get that certificate" Elizabeth said.

"He mentioned that" Jack nodded starting to set the table.

"So, I ran into Faith Carter today" Elizabeth said turning from the stove to watch Jack.

"Oh good, you met her" Jack smiled.

"She's very pretty."

"Well she's a very good nurse" Jack nodded.

"I'm sure she is."

"Elizabeth you know I had nothing to do with her coming to Hope Valley right?" Jack asked looking up at her.

"I really want to believe that, but I think I might need something a little more convincing then just words" Elizabeth said her voice more teasing then anything else. Jack grinned walking over to.

"I wonder what that could be" he whispered taking hold of her arms as he leaned in close. His lips just brushed her's when the front door opened causing them both to jump apart as Cody came in.

"Is dinner ready?" Cody asked.

"Coming right up, just wash your hands" Elizabeth said turning back to the stove as Jack turned to finish setting the table. Kate came in with Rip looking sheepish.

"I tried to get him to stay out longer" Kate shrugged.

"It's fine, you go wash your hands too and we will eat" Jack smiled at her as Rip went over to his little bed by the stove laying down to watch them.

"That's not how Miss Abigail makes meatloaf" Cody frowned with Jack put his plate in front of him.

"Well it is Miss Abigail's recipe" Elizabeth sighed placing a napkin at each plate and sitting down. Jack only sat down after Elizabeth and Kate were both seated. It was little gentlemanly things he did that made Elizabeth's heart swell and showed how much he cared.

"It tasted exactly the same" Kate said taking a bite as if to prove it.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Cody leaned back crossing his arms looking at Elizabeth as if to challenge her.

"Well, I'm not a doctor, but I think it's because you have a case of the giggles trapped inside you." Elizabeth said seriously as Kate bit back a smile. She knew this trick well, Elizabeth had done it many timed when they were alone in the bedroom to eat because Kate had not been allowed at the dinner table in Grandmother's house for one reason or another.

"No I don't" Cody shook his head.

"Good, because whatever you do, don't smile, because there is absolutely nothing to smile about" Elizabeth said blowing on her spoon and hanging it from her nose. Kate was already giggling before she had let it go balancing it carefully.

"Nothing funny, nothing at all, isn't that right Jack?" Elizabeth turned to Jack as Cody was already biting back a smile.

"That's right, you listen to Miss Thatcher, there is nothing to laugh about." Jack said blowing on his own spoon and balancing it on his nose. Kate laughed loudly now trying to compose herself enough to balance her own spoon on her nose. As Cody suddenly started laughing trying to do his as all four of their spoons fell to the floor as they laughed together.

"I guess I am hungry" Cody said picking up his fork when they had settled down. Elizabeth glanced as Jack and they shared a smile as they all started eating.

"Miss Abigail!" Cody cried when there was a knock on the door soon after dinner and Abigail came in. He ran to give her a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you" Cody said.

"And I am glad to see you, did you have a fun time tonight?" Abigail smiled.

"Yes! Miss Thatcher taught me to balance a spoon on my nose!" Cody cried.

"Wow I can't wait to see that" Abigail chuckled as Elizabeth smiled.

"Cody let's go get your baseball outside" Jack said.

"Thank Miss Thatcher for having you" Abigail said softly.

"Thank you for having me Miss Thatcher" Cody said.

"You are welcome anytime Cody" Elizabeth gave him a hug before he ran outside after Jack.

"How was your night Abigail?" Kate asked.

"I had a lovely time" Abigail smiled.

"And will there be other nights like this?" Elizabeth asked.

"I believe there will be" Abigail smiled making both girls squeal with excitement as Jack came back in.

"Abigail I will walk you and Cody back it's getting late and to dark." Jack said.

"Oh you don't need to do that!"

"No I'm headed home anyway, you would give me some company." Jack assured her.

"Alright, we will see you outside" Abigail nodded as she left the house meeting Cody outside.

"Good night Jack." Kate gave him a smile as she went up the stairs to her room.

"Good night little shadow" Jack called after her as he stepped closer to Elizabeth once she was out of sight.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Kate and I were thinking about breakfast at Abigail's if you would like to meet us before school." Elizabeth nodded.

"I would love that, oh and…" Jack trailed off pulling her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a lingering kiss goodnight.

"Did you still need some convincing?" Jack asked.

"No, but I won't object to any of that" Elizabeth gave him a grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jack winked picking up his hat and heading out to catch up with Abigail and Cody.

* * *

"Let's go!" Cody yelled Friday afternoon as he ran up the steps to the cafe.

"Can we stay for tea?" Kate asked as they followed him in.

"Sure." Elizabeth nodded as Cody ran through the Cafe into the kitchen and living area.

"Woah slow down!" Clara said as he nearly bumped into her as she was carrying a stack of plates.

"Where's Miss Abigail?" Cody asked.

"She's out with Paster Frank" Clara said.

"Don't worry you can show her your certificate when she gets back" Elizabeth said as she and Kate finally caught up to him in the kitchen.

"But I want to show her now" Cody frowned.

"Well she's not here now."

"She's never here! she's always busy!" Cody yelled.

"Cody thats not true." Elizabeth said softly.

"Who cares about a stupid certificate anyway!" Cody yelled as he took the paper in his hands and ripped it up throwing it on the ground and running upstairs.

"I'll go" Elizabeth said turning to Clara and Kate who nodded.

"Here, let me help" Kate took some of the plated from Clara helping her in the cafe as Elizabeth climbed the stairs. She passed her and Kate's old room that was now Clara's, finding Cody in his bedroom the large storage room then had turned into Clara's room when she first came.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Cody mumbled not looking up at her as he lay on his bed.

"Well I could try." Elizabeth said gently sitting on the edge of his bed, Cody kept his head down.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Elizabeth asked. This made Cody turn to look at her.

"Mountie Jack told me he used to get upset when his mom went out without him too. But it didn't mean she didn't care about him." Elizabeth told him.

"It's not the same" Cody frowned.

"Well I think he felt a lot like you do."

"But Miss Abigail is not my mother! Sarah said that Miss Abigail can't love me the way a real mom can!" Cody yelled. Elizabeth felt her face fall as she suddenly understood why Cody had been so angry all week.

"Sarah is wrong" Elizabeth said firmly.

"No she's isn't I don't belong here!"

"Cody that is not true"

"Yes it is I don't belong anywhere!" Cody yelled putting his head back down on his bed.

"You know Cody, when Kate and I first came here, we didn't belong either. Especially Kate, she had trouble making friends with the other children at first. I didn't know anything about making a life for myself. Miss Abigail took us in and cared for us and taught us, and loved us, just like she did with you. She became our family here, and now I can't imagine what we would do without her. Miss Abigail may not be your mother but I know in my heart she loves you and cares about you, and that you are her family, just like Kate, and Clara, and me. You don't have to grow up with someone to make it a family Cody, I learned that when I came here too." Elizabeth told him as Cody looked up at her.

"You really mean it?" Cody asked.

"I do, Miss Abigail cares about you very much." Elizabeth nodded softly making Cody smile.

* * *

"I don't blame Sarah, I don't think she meant anything by it." Elizabeth said later as she told Abigail what had happened.

"Of course not, I do wish I had known sooner though." Abigail sighed.

"We have all been a little distracted lately." Elizabeth said gently.

"Well I need to talk to Cody and tell him Sarah was wrong."

"Yes, I talk to him and he seemed better after but he certainly needs to hear it from you." Elizabeth nodded.

"Thank you" Abigail gave her a smile.

"I should let you go talk to him" Elizabeth said getting up and taking both their tea cups to the sink.

"Elizabeth, what did you tell him?" Abigail asked.

"Just that, family doesn't always look the way we think it does. And that he has a big family here, you created a wonderful family here for yourself Abigail, and I am proud to be a part of it." Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"You girls came to me when I was feeling most alone in the world. We found each other." Abigail told her.

"And we were just what we needed" Elizabeth gave her friend a hug.


	24. May I Have this Dance?

"Hello" Jack called opening the door Saturday morning as Elizabeth balled up another piece of paper at her desk throwing it into the trash can.

"Wow it looks like a snow storm in here." Jack grinned forcing her frustrated frown to turn into a smile.

"I want to write about life in Hope Valley and share my stories with the world but I can't seem to get past the first line." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well sometimes, you have inspiration and sometimes you don't, thats ok" Jack said reassuringly as he placed a box on the table.

"I think mine is taking a vacation" Elizabeth sighed.

"Well it is back now, I ordered this from the mercantile for you last week" Jack said gently putting his hand on the box. Elizabeth smiled standing form behind her desk and walking to the table.

"May I?" She asked and Jack nodded as she slowly opened the box, the top flipped over reviling a beautiful brand new typewriter making her gasp.

"Jack! It's so wonderful!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck in a hug surprising herself at the quick gesture as Jack held her for a minute.

"I know how much these stories mean to you." Jack said when she let him go.

"Thank you so much."

"Try it out" Jack smiled picking up a piece of paper. Elizabeth placed it in the roller and pushed it to the side to start typing. She had used her uncle's old one a few times and knew what she was doing. She sat down glancing up at Jack before she started typing. She loved the loud clacking the keys made as she hit each letter. She typed for a moment before pulling out the paper and offering it to Jack. He took it reading the words on the page. 'You are my inspiration' She had written to him making Jack grin at her.

* * *

Monday morning came quickly and Kate was happy for the few extra minutes to chat with her friends while Elizabeth was outside chatting with a wagon that had just rolled up.

"A type writer?" Anna asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, a beautiful new one" Kate nodded.

"I have never seen one before!" Laura cried.

"It's beautiful, I doubt she will let us use it, but maybe next time you come over we can look at it."

"And Mountie Jack got it for her?" Anna asked as Kate nodded.

"It's love!" Laura swooned making them giggle.

"Alright class please take your seats" Elizabeth called coming in the doors making the room go quite.

"Before we get started I would like to introduce you all to Hattie Ferguson, she just moved here from Hamilton." Elizabeth said drawing the children's attention to her as they all turned around to see a little girl following Elizabeth into the school house.

"Isn't that where you and Kate come from?" Cody asked.

"Yes it is and it's very far away, so I want you all to welcome Hattie and make her feel at home" Elizabeth said as she and Hattie now stood at the front of the classroom.

"Hi Hattie!" Many of the children offered her with a smile.

"That's very nice" Elizabeth smiled at her class proud that generally her students were very kind to each other.

"Alright please take out your aromatic books and find where you left off I will be working with third years at the board. Hattie we are a little short on books right now but you can sit with Sarah and share with her." Elizabeth said pointing Hattie next to another little girl her age.

"We had our won books at my school in Hamilton" Hattie said.

"I will get you your own as soon as I can" Elizabeth gave her a smile. Sarah looked up offering Hattie a grin sliding over a little to make room for her. Hattie frowned at her before turning back to Elizabeth.

"I don't want to sit next to her." She said.

"Well I assigned you your seat so you need to take it." Elizabeth said in a tone that wasn't unkind but hopefully stoped Hattie from arguing with her. Hattie let out a sigh sitting on the bench next to Sarah. Kate glanced up and shared a look with Elizabeth raising an eyebrow before Elizabeth went to the board to help the children working there.

* * *

"So who can name this part of speech?" Elizabeth asked from the board circling a word and looking back at the older students.

"Miss Thatcher, Miles stole my book!" Emily called frowning at her brother.

"Miles please give Emily her book back." Elizabeth sighed.

"Is it time for recess?" Cody asked looking up from his own reading.

"Yes you may have a short recess" Elizabeth nodded seeing how fidgety the class was getting.

"It's my turn with the kickball!" Robert yelled as everyone jumped up.

"No it's not it's mine!" Cody cried

"Boys please share!" Elizabeth called after them as the boys ran to the door.

"Do you want to play hopscotch with us?" Sarah asked Hattie Kindly

"I don't play hopscotch, my best friend Janie and I play croquet." Hattie said firmly.

"Hop scotch is fun!" Sarah cried.

"I said I don't want to!" Hattie yelled making Kate and Laura look up from where they were still talking at their desk.

"Girls, what's going on here?" Elizabeth asked making her way over to them.

"I just asked if she wanted to play hopscotch" Sarah said.

"Hopscotch is dumb" Hattie said.

"Maybe your dump!" Sarah cried.

"Alright that's enough!" Elizabeth yelled loud enough to get all the students to turn around.

"Everyone back inside, everyone back to your seats!" Elizabeth called as all the children turned to her surprised. Elizabeth rarely raised her voice to any of the children. The classroom was silent as everyone took their coats back off sitting down.

"That new girls is stuck up." Laura whispered.

"I feel kind of bad, I know it's hard but she's not even trying." Kate sighed nodding.

"I am very disappointed in how you all are treating each other today" Elizabeth looked over her class with her arms crossed.

"She started it!" Sarah yelled.

"It doesn't matter who started it. What is important is that we all learn to treat each other with kindness in this class. So today will be the first day of Kindness week" Kate raised her eyebrows as Elizabeth's new made up lesson plan. Her sister never failed to surprise her at how quickly she could think on her feet with this class.

"What's kindness week?" Laura asked.

"Well everyday this week, for your homework you're going to do something kind for someone. It can't be someone like your best friend, it needs to be someone else." Elizabeth said.

"Like who?" Anna asked.

"Someone you would not normally think of, you get to pick."

"Do we have to?" Miles asked

"Yes we have to, because we're a community and it's time we start acting like one." Elizabeth said firmly. The children just nodded.

"Now back to your English, lunch and recess are in an hour let's see if you have earned your break by then." Elizabeth turned back to the board as the children opened their books again.

* * *

"I'll wash the dishes!" Kate cried jumping up after dinner.

"My your quick" Elizabeth chuckled as Kate quickly cleared the table.

"Well I just want to be helpful" Kate shrugged.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with kindness week would it?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm doing something nice aren't I?" Kate asked.

"What's kindness week?" Jack asked.

"Elizabeth said we have to do something kind for someone as homework everyday this week."

"Yes but I believe I said it had to be someone you wouldn't normally think of."

"Well I don't know! I'm always nice!" Kate cried.

"Katie" Elizabeth chuckled shaking her head.

"I know something kind, There's new settlers in the valley about an hour west of town. Frank and I were there helping out today. They are in need of a lot, they are living in tents and don't have much." Jack said.

"What can we do for them?" Kate asked.

"I'm sure you can think of something" Jack winked.

"I can knit them some blankets. Abigail taught me how to last winter."

"That's a idea" Elizabeth nodded.

"What else do they need?" She asked turning to Jack.

"Everything, they truly just came with the clothes on their back."

"Well I can certainly donate some of my clothing, and I could give some books too." Elizabeth nodded.

"That would be wonderful" Jack nodded.

"Does this mean I still have to do the dishes?" Kate asked.

"Yes you do" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Come on little shadow I'll help you, this will be my good deed for the week to" Jack teased going to join Kate by the basin.

"You two." Elizabeth chuckled rolling her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Rosemary waltzed into the classroom just as Elizabeth rang the bell.

"Good morning everyone." Elizabeth greeted them as the students took their seats.

"Good morning" A chorus came back.

"Before I hear about all the kind things you did yesterday, Miss LaVeaux has an announcement" Elizabeth said turning to Rosemary who stepped forward.

"Hello children, because it is kindness week I have volunteered to so an act of kindness for you all." Rosemary smiled.

"We're not going to do another play are we?" Robert asked. Kate and Laura shared a look, last time the Thatcher sisters had to go to Hamilton and Rosemary had taught class she had forced the children into doing a play and from what Kate had heard she had gone a bit overboard, and it wasn't hard to believe the stories considering Rosemary.

"Robert" Elizabeth said her tone warning.

"Perhaps something better then a play" Rosemary said paying Robert no attention.

"I am going to organize a dance for you all, there will be decorations and refreshments and music, it will be simply… magical!" Rosemary smiled. The children grinned back whispering among themselves excitedly.

"I only went to the dance we had 2 years ago, that was a lot of fun." Laura whispered. Kate nodded remembering the dance they had had when their first moved here, back when Elizabeth had been courting Billy Hamilton. Kate shuttered to think about that, and was excited this time would be much different.

"We will have practices after school and when I am done with you, you will all know how to behave like perfect little ladies and gallant little gentleman." Rosemary smiled looking over the class.

"Thank you Rosemary" Elizabeth smiled as Rosemary headed out of the school reminding the students to stay later to practice.

"In Hamilton my best friend Janie and I went to cotillion all the time. You have to have a live orchestra." Hattie told Elizabeth when Rosemary was gone. Kate nodded, she had been to her share of cotillions and Hamilton parties, they were always filled with big dresses, food, music and talking. It wasn't anything like it would be here in Hope Valley.

"Well, you don't need a live orchestra in order to have a good time and make lots of new friends." Elizabeth told Hattie gently.

"It won't be the same." Hattie said crossing her arms

"We went to a lot of parties in Hamilton too Hattie, it's not the same in Hope Valley but we have just as much fun." Kate spoke up.

"That's right, now who would like to tell me about their act of kindness the did yesterday?" Elizabeth asked before Hattie could argue again.

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to to talk to Hattie" Kate said glancing over at lunch to see Hattie sitting by herself. The other younger girls were playing jump rope while Kate and the older girls sat on the steps watching the boys play baseball.

"Why? She's stubborn, we all tried being nice to her." Rachel, the oldest frowned.

"Because I know what it's like to be the new girl from Hamilton." Kate sighed.

"But you were much nicer then her." Anna said.

"Well, it's scary, besides we can call it my act of kindness for the day." Kate said standing up and going to join Hattie who was sitting on the big log near the lake.

"Hi Hattie, I know it's disappointing about the dance but I think you will still have fun." Kate said sitting down beside her.

"Just go away." Hattie frowned.

"I know it's hard to be the new girl, and I know this place is really different from Hamilton, believe me. But I think once you get to know what it's like here you might like it better. I know Elizabeth and I do." Kate said gently.

"I said leave me alone!" Hattie yelled catching Kate by surprise as many of the students looked over. Elizabeth had been watching the little girls play but now she stood making her way over to Kate and Hattie.

"Katie why don't you go back to your lunch." Elizabeth said putting her hand on Kate'e shoulder. Kate got up going back to her friends with a shrug as Elizabeth crossed her arms looking down at Hattie.

"Hattie that was very rude."

"She wouldn't leave me alone" Hattie grumbled

"Kate was just trying to help you, you know she made the exact same move here when she was your age, she knows what its like."

"I hate everyone here!" Hattie said firmly.

"You don't hate anyone! And you will stay after school to wash the boards" Elizabeth said just as firmly walking away leaving Hattie to sit alone.

"I was just trying to help." Kate shrugged when Elizabeth walked over to her.

"I know, do me a favor, keep trying alright? I'm not ready to give up on Hattie yet."

"Ok" Kate nodded.

* * *

"Hi Jack." Kate smiled walking through town that afternoon right after school.

"Hey, where are you off to?"

"Helping Abigail in the cafe today, Clara has so many sewing projects it's hard for her to keep up with both." Kate said.

"Oh yeah? Is this your act of kindness for the day?" Jack teased falling into step with her as they walked down the road.

"No, I did that already, did you hear there is going to be a dance this weekend?"

"I did hear Rosemary going on about something like that" Jack nodded.

"Do you have to go as a mountie or can you go as just Jack this time?" Kate asked.

"This time, I'm just Jack" he smiled at her.

"Good, because Elizabeth has this beautiful new dress Julie sent her last month, and it would be a shame to see it go to waste" Kate teased him back laughing as Jack's cheeks turned a shade of red.

"You're trouble little girl, you know that?" Jack tugged on the end of her braid.

"Speaking of which where is Elizabeth?"

"She stayed after school with the new girl Hattie. She got into trouble today."

"She giving your sister a hard time?"

"She's giving everyone a hard time, I tried to be nice to her today and she yelled at me." Kate shook her head.

"Well she's adjusting, I imagine it can be really hard."

"It is hard, and I tried to be nice about it."

"Well let's just let Elizabeth puzzle her out, she seems to have a way with all you kids." Jack smirked.

"She does." Kate agreed as they went up the porch steps into the cafe.

"I'm done washing the board, can I go now?" Hattie asked across town inside the quiet school house.

"Not yet, I would like to talk to you." Elizabeth said leading her over to the first bench and sitting down next to Hattie.

"Hattie, I know how hard it can be starting at a new school. But I think it would be mush easier if you tried to make some friends. The other girls are very nice and if you were friendly to them I'm sure they would be friendly back." Elizabeth told Hattie gently.

"I don't want to make any friends I want to go back to Hamilton." Hattie muttered.

"You know my sister and I felt exactly the same way you did when we got here. We didn't have any friends. But Kate made friends quickly, and I learned that the people here are kind and generous and caring. You just need to give them a chance, and before you know it, home will be right here in Hope Valley just as it is for us." Elizabeth said with a little smile.

"No it won't. Hamilton is my home and Janie is my best friend." Hattie said firmly.

"I have an idea, what if you wrote to Janie and invited her to come an visit? You could show her your new school and introduce her to everyone. Wouldn't that be nice?" Elizabeth asked hoping to put Hattie in a better mood.

"No. It won't, because she would hate it here just as much as I do!" Hattie cried rushing out of the school house.

* * *

"Kate said one of the girls was giving you trouble today?" Jack asked as he walked Elizabeth to the cafe from the school house.

"Nothing I can't manage, but yes, the new girl Hattie. She is having so much trouble fitting in. Kate tried being nice to her today and she was nasty to her. She's mean to the other children as well. I can't figure out why." Elizabeth sighed.

"She's from Hamilton right?"

"Yes, apparently she used to live in a big house and go to lots of parties. I understand its a difficult change, but Kate and I both tried to talk to her about it and she won't hear of it. She just keeps talking about her best friend back home. It's almost like she doesn't want to replace her. But then when I brought up her friend she got very upset a few minutes ago."

"Well did they have a falling out?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't imagine they did the way Hattie talks of her. Maybe I will go say hello to her parents, introduce myself and talk to them."

"It can't hurt" Jack nodded.

"How was your day? Any towns people give you any trouble?" Elizabeth asked turning to him slipping her hand into his.

"No, but one mighty stubborn cow did." Jack chuckled making Elizabeth laugh.

* * *

The next day at recess Elizabeth watched the children play while Hattie sat on a rock watching them. Elizabeth walked over sitting down next to her as Hattie didn't look at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" The question went unanswered as Hattie just looked down at her shoes.

"You know, you probably have more in common with your classmates then you think. See Cody over there, he's new too and he didn't have any friends when he first got here either." Elizabeth pointed at Cody laughing as he played marbles with Robert and Miles.

"It took him a while to make friends, but if you try, and your kind, you will too." Elizabeth said softly. Hattie just nodded watching the other children. Elizabeth gently patted her back before stand up and going back to watch the little girls play.

* * *

That afternoon after school Rosemary came in carrying her victrola to play music. She quickly took over the room instructing the older boys to move the benches and desks along the wall. The boys sat on one side and the girls sat on the other as she turned and started the music.

"Now boys, each of you get up and ask for a lady's hand." Rosemary smiled gesturing for the boys to cross the room. No one moved as the boys looked at each other not wanting to be the first one.

"Do I need to speak louder?" Rosemary asked firmly.

"You might need to demonstrate" Elizabeth offered.

"Oh, of course" Rosemary's smile returned as she looked up and down the line of boys stopping at Cody. She all but forced him out of his seat pushing him across the room to the girls side to stand right in front of Hattie.

"Go on" Rosemary whispered.

"May I have this dance?" Cody asked softly as he extended his hand. Hattie hesitated for a minute and Kate thought she was about to accept when suddenly she frowned.

"No." Hattie said firmly.

"Excuse me! Did you just say no?" Rosemary asked shocked.

"I don't want to dance with him." Hattie said frowning. Cody looked defeated as Elizabeth quickly turned off the music.

"Cody, I would love it if you would save the first dance for me on Saturday." Elizabeth said quickly putting her hand on Cody's shoulder, he offered her a smile before slumping back into his seat.

"Hattie, that isn't the way we behave at a dance, or anywhere else for that matter" Elizabeth turned to her.

"Just leave me alone." Hattie frowned. Elizabeth knelt in front of her whispering so only Hattie could hear her.

"If you keep treating people badly, no one is going to want to be your friend." She softened her voice trying to get through to Hattie.

"Good, because I don't want any." Hattie yelled.

"I'll go first." Gabe said standing up he crossed the room going to Kate.

"May I have this dace?" He asked.

"Of course, though my toes may regret it." Kate laughed standing up, Rosemary started the music again as she paired off each of the students to dance. No one said anything when Hattie left the school house.

* * *

"You go on in without me, I want to go stop by and have a chat with Hattie's mother." Elizabeth said as Kate stopped outside their row house that evening.

"Do you think it will do any good?"

"It might help me understand why Hattie is so angry." Elizabeth sighed.

"Alright, should I start dinner?"

"Please, these some potato's in the root cellar will you peel those? I won't be long." Elizabeth nodded as Kate went inside and she went a little further down the road knowing the row house that the new family had just moved into.

"Miss Thatcher, it's so nice to see you, please come in." Mrs Ferguson smiled allowing her right inside and giving her a cup of tea. Clearly Hattie didn't learn her manners from her home.

"I just came by to talk to you about Hattie, she seems so unhappy and she is having trouble making friends." Elizabeth said when they were settled in two sitting chairs.

"I know Hattie has been unhappy since we moved here, but I didn't know where were problems with the other children at school."

"I think they will be alright, it's really Hattie I am worried about, she doesn't seem to want to make any friends." Elizabeth said softly.

"I know the move was hard on her."

"She talked a lot about how she misses the fancy house you had, and all her friends and the parties." Elizabeth smiled a little.

"Did Hattie tell you were were rich?" Mrs Ferguson asked surprised.

"Not in so many words" Elizabeth tried to remain respectful.

"It's true we lived in a beautiful home but it wasn't ours, I worked for a judge's family. I was governess to their daughter Janie."

"Hattie's best friend." Elizabeth nodded remembering the name.

"Those girls were like two peas in a pod. But when my services were no longer needed, we had to leave." Mrs Ferguson said sadly.

"I was thinking, it might make Hattie feel better if Janie could come for a visit." Elizabeth offered.

"Miss Thatcher, Hattie didn't tell you? Janie died"

"Oh no" Elizabeth whispered.

* * *

"It's late Katie why don't you head up to bed" Elizabeth said as she picked up the dishes from the table.

"Ok, good night Jack" Kate gave him a smile.

"Good night" Jack tugged the end of her braid playfully.

"Good night don't forget to say your prayers." Elizabeth said as Kate quickly kissed her cheek climbing the stairs.

"I feel so bad for Hattie. Pretending she doesn't need anyone when she is hurting so much inside." Elizabeth sighed sinking into a chair next to Jack at the table continuing their conversation from before. Jack reached out taking her hand playing with her fingers running his thumb over her knuckles.

"You know sometimes I think you have the patience of a saint." Jack said softly giving her a smile.

"Children are like puzzles, sometimes you have to work really hard to put the pieces together. But it's always worth it, especially for someone like Hattie. The challenge now is getting her past the pain so she can open up again" Elizabeth shrugged. Jack watched her silently for a minute.

"I believe you are going to make a terrific mother one day." He said his eyes fixing on hers. Elizabeth felt her cheeks turning a bit pink, the idea of children with Jack put butterflies in her stomach.

"Because I like puzzles?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, but most importantly because you make great shepherds pie" Jack gave her a teasing smile making Elizabeth chuckle at him.

"Isn't this where your supposed to tell me I'm going to make a great father one day?" Jack asked.

"I don't know if that is true, I have never had your shepherds pie." Elizabeth teased back making him grin as they both laughed. Jack brought her hand to his lips giving it a kiss.

* * *

Saturday morning Elizabeth walked into Abigail's living are behind the cafe with a plate of cookies.

"Why aren't the boys here? Are we in trouble?" Anna asked as all the girls from school were gathered.

"No, no one is in trouble, this is a special meeting just for the girls" Elizabeth said sitting in a chair as they all watched her.

"It's about Hattie isn't it, that's why she's the only girl not here" Laura said.

"It is" Elizabeth nodded.

"She's mean!" Sarah cried.

"I don't like her" Emily agreed.

"Now girls, listen to me first. Hattie is not so friendly with you all because she is hurting a lot on the inside." Elizabeth softly.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Well just before she moved here Hattie had a best friend who died. And she's very sad still and afraid to make new friends."

"I didn't know that" Laura said softly the room was silent and all the girls faces fell. Elizabeth was proud of her students for being able to understand what Hattie was feeling. Even little Opal crawled into her lap feeling how down the room was.

"Nobody knew that, But now that we do, I want to talk to you all about being a little more accepting of Hattie." Elizabeth said softly settling Opal into her lap.

"What can we do?" Kate asked.

"Well, I know the dance is tonight, but what if we had a little tea party and invited Hattie to come and join us and show her that we all want to be her friend?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ok!" Everyone quickly agreed.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Hattie asked as Elizabeth lead her through the empty cafe door a little while later.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises" Hattie frowned crossing her arms.

"Alright, well some of the girls from school have put together a little welcome party for you in Mrs Stanton's parlor" Elizabeth gestured to behind the curtain.

"I'm not going" Hattie said firmly.

"Hattie please, they just want to be your friend."

"I have Janie I don't need another friend" Hattie said firmly. She was about to push past Elizabeth to leave but Elizabeth caught her gently.

"Please sit down" Elizabeth pointed to the table sitting down across from Hattie.

"Hattie I talked to your mother, and I know about what happened to Janie, I am so sorry." Elizabeth said softly.

"Janie is my best friend, she will always be my best friend." Hattie said.

"I know, and you will never forget how special she was. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't have other friends."

"But what if something were to happen to them?" Hattie asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh honey, you can't be afraid to open your heart up again. I know it hurts, and it is going to hurt for a very long time. But Janie would want you to make new friends, she wouldn't want you to be sad. Thats not what being a best friend is all about." Elizabeth whispered.

"I miss her so much." Hattie said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know you do, but your going to have to let go of her, just a little bit." Elizabeth whispered standing up and pulling Hattie into her for a warm hug.

"It's to late, I was so mean, nobody will ever want to be my friend." Hattie said.

"Hattie, we treat people with kindness here remember? And we believe in second chances." Elizabeth said smoothing Hattie's hair as she let go of her.

"Even for someone like me?" Hattie asked.

"Especially for someone like you, are you ready to go see the other girls?" Elizabeth asked softly. Hattie nodded and Elizabeth gave her a smile leading her back into the living space of the cafe where all the girls were chatting.

"Hi Hattie!" Sarah smiled as they all looked up.

"We're having a tea party" Emily cried.

"There's a seat right here if you want to join us." Kate patted the empty chair next to her. Hattie smiled sitting down.

"Now girls, since we have our special dance tonight, I thought we could have a special tea party today." Elizabeth grinned sitting down with them.

"And the number one rule of a tea party is always have good cookies" Kate added making them all laugh.

* * *

That night everyone gathered in the saloon in their best clothes. Kate smiled as she walked in, happy to see Hattie sitting and talking with some of the other girls.

"Hattie looks a lot happier now." Kate said as Elizabeth came in beside her.

"She does, it's still a process, grief can take a while especially when someone is so young they don't understand it. But I think she will be alright with some time, and good friends." Elizabeth nodded.

"Alright, let's get started." Rosemary said going over to turn on the music. The saloon filled with a waltz but as Kate noticed Rosemary looked disappointed when none of the children made a move to dance with each other.

"Give them a minute." Elizabeth whispered to Rosemary. Suddenly Cody got up walking over.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding his hand out to Elizabeth.

"I would be delighted" Elizabeth smiled taking his hand they began walking to the center of the room just as Hattie stepped up.

"I was hoping you might dance with me first." She said softly to Cody.

"Really?" Cody asked. Hattie nodded and both children looked up at Elizabeth who nodded.

"May I have this dance?" Gabe asked coming over to Kate.

"Of course" Kate smiled at her friend as they started dancing. Soon more of the children joined them and the adults began to as well. Rosemary and Lee, his foot healed, Abigail and Frank spun around them as well. Elizabeth smiled watching them as Jack stepped up next to her.

"Seems like you have been stood up." He said.

" I have" Elizabeth said pretending to look upset.

"Why don't I see if I can make you feel better" Jack smiled taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. The room was crowed and space tight, but with Jack's arms around her and their eyes smiling at each other, Elizabeth felt like they were the only people in the room.


	25. Becky comes home

"I saw Florence this morning she said there might not be a service at church this week." Elizabeth said setting down her teacup as she and Kate were sitting with Abigail after school as they often did.

"Well it depends on when Frank gets back, he was called away to Buxton yesterday and he might be gone a few days." Abigail sighed.

"You sound like you miss him." Kate grinned.

"I do" Abigail nodded making they all smile as the front door burst open and Cody came racing in.

"Miss Abigail! She's coming! Becky is coming!" Cody yelled waving a paper in his hands as he ran to Abigail's side.

"She said she is getting better and the hospital is going to let her come home."Cody cried as Abigail took the paper from him reading the letter for herself.

"That's wonderful news Cody!" Elizabeth smiled.

"When is she coming?" Kate asked.

"It doesn't say, but this was mailed last week." Abigail said glancing at the stamp.

"So soon right?" Cody asked.

"I will wire Dr. Burns and find out." Abigail gave him a smile.

"Then we can all be together!" Cody cried.

"Yes, then we will all be together." Abigail grinned as Cody gave her a hug.

* * *

"I haven't seen you writing lately" Kate said as she and Elizabeth walked to school.

"Turned out, its easier to think of yourself as a writer then to actually write." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well don't you want to write about our town? There's always lots of things happening here." Kate offered.

"Yes, but I was hoping to create my own characters based off of people and.. I don't know I just fell like I can't do a place like Hope Valley justice with my word. It's like they aren't enough."

"You know, I once had a very good teacher, and I seem to remember her telling her class that if you just get started writing something, even if you don't like it, the words will flow and it might turn into something you really like." Kate raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Well, she sounds very wise" Elizabeth smiled.

"She is, and she should learn to take her own advice." Kate smirked.

"Your right, I'll try it." Elizabeth rolled her eyes making Kate laughed. They both turned around when someone called Kate's name.

"Gabe and Caleb are having a foot race before school around the lake, want to come watch?" Laura asked running up to them.

"Yeah!" Kate cried

"Don't be late for school!" Elizabeth called after them as the girls hurried down main street just as Jack rounded the corner on Sergeant finishing his morning rounds.

"Need a ride miss?" Jack asked greeting Elizabeth as he slipped off the horse and walking up to her.

"Miss? Actually no, I'm not in the habit of accepting offers from strangers." Elizabeth met his teasing grin with her own.

"I'm a mountie, you have to trust me, it's the law."

"Well if it's the law." Elizabeth shrugged as Jack put his arm around her as they made their way to where the very well trained Sergeant stood waiting for Jack.

"About dinner tonight, I'm not sure I am going to be back in time. Since Frank is out of town I'm going to go with Faith to the settlement to deliver some supplies." Jack said as Elizabeth put her books into the saddle bag.

"Well maybe she has something for your memory."

"What's wrong with my memory?" Jack asked.

"You forgot to mention that she's staying to run the infirmary, and that she broke off her engagement." Elizabeth crossed her arms turning to Jack letting him know she had heard the latest town gossip.

"Did I forget that?" Jack asked looking guilty, Elizabeth smiled at him letting him know she wasn't really mad.

"You know it really doesn't bother me that she's staying, Faith is a really good nurse and we need her, the town is growing and we don't even have our own doctor." Elizabeth said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Jack smiled reaching out and tucking one of Elizabeth's long curls behind her ear lovingly.

"Come on." He nodded to Sergeant putting his hands on her waist and giving her a boost up into the saddle before effortlessly swinging up behind her.

* * *

"Good afternoon you two how was school?" Abigail asked pulling a pie out of the oven as Elizabeth and Kate walked into the kitchen that afternoon.

"Did Cody tell you about the science project?" Kate asked.

"No, he just ran right by grabbed a cookie and went upstairs to find something." Abigail shook her head.

"There's a judge coming here from a school in Cape Fullerton. We're all going to make a scene project and have a science fair. The winner will get a scholarship from the school and get to go away to school there." Kate said.

"My that sounds very exciting!" Abigail smiled.

"I'm not sure any of the children in town will actually get to go. Most are needed to help their families but it would be an honer to receive the award anyway." Elizabeth said setting there books down.

"If I win could I go?" Kate asked.

"Would you like to?" Elizabeth asked looking up at her.

"No, not yet anyway." Kate shook her head.

"Let's not count our chickens before the hatch." Abigail said as Elizabeth picked up a roll from the table munching on it.

"I thought you were having dinner with Jack today." Abigail said dumping blueberries into a bowl to make jam.

"Oh yeah, shouldn't you be home cooking?" Kate asked.

"Jack doesn't think he will he back in time for dinner tonight."

"Where is he?" Abigail asked.

"At the settlement. With Faith." Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh oh" Kate muttered reaching for a roll of her own.

"You know she has been terrific." Abigail said mixing in super not noticing the tone both girls had.

"I know, we're very lucky to have her." Elizabeth nodded.

"But?" Abigail asked not catching on to Elizabeth's attitude

"I want to like her Abigail, and I think we could be friends, if I could just trust her with Jack." Elizabeth sighed picking up a blueberry from the bowl to pop into her mouth.

"Give it some time, I think you two actually have a lot in common." Abigail said gently.

"It isn't easy." Elizabeth nodded.

"What it's easy?" Cody asked as he ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

Ease dropping on grownups apparently." Abigail said turning to him as Kate laughed.

"Can I go out and play with Robert?" Cody asked.

"Do you have homework?" Abigail asked.

"Ummmmm" Cody glanced at Elizabeth who put her hand on her hips giving him a look.

"Cody!" A voice that Kate didn't recognize came from the cafe.

"Becky!" Cody yelled running from the living area into the restaurant dining room, Abigail and the girls close at his heels. They rushed into the dining room but Cody stopped short when he saw his sister in a wheel chair next to Dr Burns.

"What happened to her?" Kate whispered glancing at Abigail who was looking just as surprised.

"Arn't you glad to see me?" Becky asked.

"Sure I am, are you ok?" Cody asked softly.

"I am fine, it's just taking a while to get better thats all." Becky said quickly. Cody put his arms around his sister giving her a hug as Dr Burns crossed the room to talk to Abigail.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Abigail whispered.

"I was hoping she would be out of it by now." The doctor sighed.

"Is it serious?" Elizabeth asked.

"The truth is, there's nothing wrong with her legs"

"Then why the wheel chair?" Kate asked.

"Well she's weak from being in bed. quite frankly she just hasn't been motivated to put in enough effort. That's why I brought her here, she just needs encouragement and support."

"So your saying it's emotional." Elizabeth said as the Doctor nodded.

"She has to want to get better, one from the people who care about her is the best medicine right now."

"Well she will get plenty of live that is for sure." Abigail said as Kate glanced over at Cody and Becky talking and laughing together.

"I know she will, Mrs Stanton when I was here last we spoke about the children needing a real home." Dr Burns turned to Abigail.

"I remember." She nodded.

"Well that need has not gone away, I was wondering, have you thought about taking the children on a Permeant basis?"

"I have thought about it every day, and I know that it would make Cody happy, but, I want to make sure it would make Becky happy too. She has been through so much she might not be ready to make a decision like that."

"Well the sooner she decided the better, they needed to be placed in a home as soon as possible."

"I will talk to her and let you know." Abigail nodded.

"Alright, well I will say my goodbyes"

"Thank you for everything doctor" Abigail said as he nodded giving her a smile and walking back to the children.

"Your going to keep them!" Kate whispered excitedly.

"Abigail, are you sure about this?" Elizabeth asked her friend softly.

"So sure" Abigail nodded. Elizabeth and Kate grinned at each other before turning back to Becky and Cody.

* * *

"Hi Becky" Kate smiled finding her sitting on the porch the next day.

"Hi" Becky gave her a warm smile as Kate sat down at the table across from her.

"Do you like to draw?" Kate asked glancing at the sketchbook in Becky's lap.

"Yeah, my Pa taught me" Becky smiled.

"Can I see?" Kate asked.

"Sure" Becky put her papers on the table. Kate was expecting to see people or landscapes but instead she saw numbers and graphs and the most detailed drawing of a bridge.

"What is this?" Kate asked surprised.

"It's bridges, my Pa taught me, he worked on the Queensland bridge" Becky shrugged.

"Elizabeth, look at what Becky drew" Kate said as she spotted her sister coming outside.

"Becky, this is amazing, where did you learn this?" Elizabeth asked shocked as the looked over Kate's shoulder.

"My Pa, we were building a model of this bridge but we never got to finish." Becky said.

"This is amazing, I have a great idea! Why don't you build a bridge for our science fair. Then you could build the model you and your father never had the chance to finish." Elizabeth cried.

"You think I could?" Becky asked smiling.

"With your talent you might even win." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm not that good. Becky shook her head.

"Believe me, you are that good." Elizabeth said firmly and Kate nodded making Becky smile.

"Come on girls, it's getting cold time to come inside. We can make come hot chocolate." Elizabeth said remembering the reason she had come outside in the first place as Kate handed Becky her sketch book back.

"yum" Kate smiled standing up.

"Would you like to try to talk inside?" Elizabeth asked Becky.

"I don't know" Becky hesitated.

"We will be right here, we won't let you fall." Kate promised.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Becky asked.

"Tomorrow it is" Elizabeth nodded as Kate picked up their things and Elizabeth went behind Becky to push her inside.

* * *

"What are you doing your project on?" Laura asked Kate as they sat on the rock in the school yard waiting for school to start.

"I was thinking about doing it on how a victrola works, but now I think that's to easy, what about you?"

"I was going to do weather, tornados and storms, why is yours to easy?" Laura asked.

"Because Elizabeth already said Becky's is probably going to win, she has this amazing sketch of a bridge she's going to build."

"Just as well, I don't think my Ma would let me go away to school in Cape Fullerton. Elizabeth would let you go for sure though! I can help you with your project if you want." Laura offered.

"That's ok, Becky deserves to win, I don't think I would go away to school anyway." Kate shrugged.

"Why not?" Laura asked.

"Because, I don't want to leave Hope Valley, we have been here for two years now, it's my home. And Elizabeth and I have never been apart. I know one day we will be, but I'm not ready for that day to be now." Kate shook her head.

"Well, good. I don't want you to leave." Laura said as the girls smiled at each other. Elizabeth came out of the door ringing her cow bell calling all the children in to start their day. Kate and Laura hurried over just as Abigail was pushing Becky to the steps.

"Miss Thatcher! Kate! We're going to stay with Miss Abigail!" Cody yelled making Kate turn around as she and Elizabeth went down the stairs to greet them and the children went inside.

"That's so wonderful!" Elizabeth smiled as Kate grinned.

"There's still some paperwork to be filed." Abigail smiled.

"Well I will say a prayer that everything goes through." Elizabeth said.

"Can I tell my friends?" Cody asked.

"I don't see why not" Abigail laughed as Cody ran up the steps to school.

"Becky would you like to tell some of the other girls?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do you think they remember me?" Becky asked.

"Of course! They can't wait to see you! Come on Rachel and Laura and Anna are inside" Kate said trying to make Becky excited.

"I can't" Becky whispered looking at the steps into the school house.

"It's ok, we will get some of the bigger boys to help" Abigail said gently.

"Of course, Kate go ask Gabe and Caleb and Sam to come out and help lift Becky's chair please?" Elizabeth asked. Kate nodded hurrying inside.

* * *

"How was your day?" Jack smiled waiting for the girls as they walked down the steps to the school house.

"Wonderful, their science projects are really coming along, the children are so excited about them." Elizabeth smiled as Jack took her books from her then reached for Kate's tucking them under his arm.

"What's your project on Miss Kate?" Jack asked.

"Victrolas" Kate sighed.

"Well, you don't sound to excited." Jack turned to her as they started walking back to town.

"It's silly, I can't think of anything good. Besides Becky is going to win anyway, Elizabeth already said." Kate shrugged.

"I said no such thing! I said she had a good chance of winning, which you all do if you try hard enough. Besides I am not the judge so I can't speak for him. The most important thing is that you learn, and do a project you are proud of." Elizabeth said.

"You sound like a teacher." Kate wrinkled her nose.

"Alright, well your sister said you have just as much a chance of winning as anyone else if you work hard, and that if you don't even want to go away to school it doesn't matter if you win just that you do your best."

"The winner goes away to school?" Jack asked.

"Well they win a scholarship to a school in Cape Fullerton." Elizabeth nodded.

"That's far." Jack frowned.

"It is" Kate nodded.

"You don't want to go there, you have the best teacher right here" Jack told Kate.

"I know, I don't think I would go, it would still be nice to win though."

"Well win or lose there's more important things in life." Jack said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But trying your best in school is important" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, try your hardest, just don't win, that's a long ride to pick you up every day." Jack winked at Kate.

"It's a boarding school Jack" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Oh like you two would spend more then a few hours apart? I can see it now, your sister would be begging me to go pick you up and bring you back home every Friday." Jack muttered to Kate making both sisters laugh.

"How was your day?" Elizabeth asked Jack as the rounded the corner to main street.

"Oh the regular I.." Jack started but glanced up and they followed his eyes seeing a man standing on the porch of his office.

"I have to go see to something." Jack said.

"Mountie business?" Elizabeth asked looking a little worried.

"No I… no it's private" Jack said.

"I see." Elizabeth nodded narrowing her eyes at him.

"Very mysterious" Kate nodded.

"Yup that's me" Jack nodded giving them a little smile as he hurried away shaking the man's hand before ushering him into the building closing the door behind him.

"Well?" Kate asked looking up at Elizabeth.

"Come on!" Elizabeth quickly pulled her to the side of the building they stood on either side of the window looking in.

"What's going oh?" Jack asked the man.

"You know how I told you there was another man looking to buy my land? Well he's getting ready to make an offer and I thought you should know.

"I see" Jack nodded before looking over seeing the edge or two heads peering through his window thinking they were going unseen. Jack shook his head biting back the smirk of the girls trying to spy on him.

"Mr Besser will you excuse me for just a minute?" Jack asked crossing the room, the heads quickly disappeared from his view but he saw them again out of the corner of his eyes when he turned his back to the window. He reached up pulling down the shade quickly blocking them from seeing.

Kate sighed as the shade when down.

"You were to obvious" She said glancing at Elizabeth.

"Me? You were! Did you hear anything?"

"Maybe something about land?" Kate shrugged.

"That's all I heard too" Elizabeth sighed.

"Maybe somebody stole that man's land." Kate guessed.

"Oh it could mean anything, it's not much of a hint." Elizabeth shook her head.

"We should have listened at the door." Kate sighed.

"Come on" Elizabeth chuckled leading her back onto the street.

"Jack is coming over for dinner tonight, I was going to make pot roast how does that sound?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine" Kate nodded.

"I'm going to run into the mercantile for some beans, coming in?"

"No I'll wait outside."

"Ok I'll be right back" Elizabeth said climbing the steps as Kate glanced a little further down the street seeing Becky sitting on the cafe porch struggling with her chair.

"Hi Becky, what's wrong?" Kate asked hurrying over.

"My chair is stuck, I'm starting to get cold but when I tried to go inside the wheel got stuck." Becky said. Kate knelt down testing it noticing the wheel wouldn't move forward.

"It's stuck." Kate nodded.

"I'm freezing" Becky shivered.

"Let me get Abigail" Kate started.

"You can't, she left to bring a meat pie to the women who just had her new baby." Becky shook her head. Kate glanced around the road, it was pretty empty, Jack was busy and Lee or Bill were no where to be seen.

"What if I help you? I can walk you in, it's only a few feet" Kate said glancing toward the door.

"I don't know" Becky hesitated.

"It's so close I won't let you fall, look you can hold me and the porch railing." Kate said.

"Alright" Becky nodded after a minute. Kate helped her set her feet firmly on the porch floor helping Becky to stand. Her legs were wobbly for a minute but after a second she got her footing.

"Ok here I will hold your arm." Kate took Becky's arm as Becky held the railing with the other. Becky was taller and older then her and Kate was glad she didn't have to support all her weight.

"Just go slow" Kate smiled as Becky took a shaky step, then another and another before she was more sure of herself and putting less weight on Kate.

"Look your almost there!" Kate cried and Becky grinned as Elizabeth and Abigail came around the corner at the same time.

"Oh Girls!" Elizabeth cried seeing them.

"Here let me get the door!" Abigail hurried forward rushing to open the door as Kate helped Becky walk through in and Elizabeth got her a chair to sit as soon as they were inside. Becky and Kate were both grinning as Becky lowered herself back down.

"She did it!" Kate cried.

"I am so proud of you!" Abigail knelt in front of Becky pulling her in for a hug.


	26. Mountie Theadore

"I'm glad you came to have lunch." Elizabeth smiled as Jack pulled a sandwich out of his basket handing it to her before pulling out another for himself.

"Me too, we should do this more often." Jack smiled as they sat on the front steps of the school watching the children play.

"How was your morning?"

"Mr Brown's pig got out and ran head first into the well, luckily he was so fat he got stuck. I walked up to the back half a pig sticking out of the ground." Jack chuckled making Elizabeth laugh.

"That would be wonderful to add to my story!" She cried picking up her notebook and writing it down.

"So is Kate in your story?" Jack asked.

"The leading lady does have a sister she cares for yes." Elizabeth nodded.

"What about Abigail?"

"Well every frontier women needs a trusty best friend."

"Am I in your story?" Jack asked.

"There is a Mountie named Theodore." Elizabeth grinned at him.

"Oh, tell me about him?" Jack asked leaning back on his elbows on the step behind him biting into an apple.

"He's hard to describe." Elizabeth said softly watching him.

"Maybe I could read what you've written."

"I haven't quite finished yet." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I will tell you what, you let me read what you have written so far, and I will cook you dinner tonight." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You drive a hard bargain." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seven this evening at your place?" Jack asked holding out his hand. Elizabeth smiled as she handed him her notebook.

"I bet I'm a better cook then Theodore." Jack shrugged making her laugh.

* * *

"Elizabeth." Abigail called entering the school house after the children had been dismissed.

"Abigail, this is a surprise" Elizabeth looked up as Kate turned from washing the boards noticing how worried Abigail looked.

"I was wondering if I might walk home with you today? I could really use one of our talks." Abigail sighed.

"Of course, let's go to your place." Elizabeth quickly gathered her books.

"Can I come?" Kate asked.

"Yes, you will find out anyway." Abigail nodded as Kate grabbed her own books and lunch pail and they left the school house.

"What's this about?" Elizabeth asked as they started the walk back to town.

"A women showed up to the cafe this morning, she said she was Cody and Becky's aunt, their mother's sister. She plans to take the children back to Davenport with her." Abigail sighed.

"She can't do that!" Kate cried.

"She can, she's their family, and she has a big house and many wonderful things to offer them, more then I have." Abigail sighed.

"Oh Abigail I can't imagine what you must be feeling." Elizabeth sighed taking her friend's arm.

"She can't give them the kind of things that you have. Money and big house's aren't everything. We know!" Kate said as Elizabeth nodded.

"Just the same, having family that can provide for their needs is a real blessing." Abigail said. They walked in silence for a minute.

"Do they know yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I will tell them as dinner." Abigail sighed. Elizabeth nodded putting her arms around Abigail. Kate looked up at her and they shared a look, both feeling upset but wanting to support Abigail. Abigail had always been family to them, they often ate more meals at her dinner table then their own unless Jack was over. And Cody had become a part of the family and now Becky was feeling like a good friend to Kate that she was back. And Kate knew Becky looked up to Elizabeth as a women who had gone to collage just like Becky wanted to. Kate sighed, why did everything have to change just when it was feeling so good. They walked into the kitchen off the cafe and Abigail stopped short looking surprised. Kate glanced around Elizabeth noticing a women she didn't recognize talking to Becky and Cody and assumed it was their aunt.

"This is a surprise, I thought we agreed I would tell them myself tonight." Abigail said sounding a little put off, even more so coming from a women who was usually so sweet and kind.

"There was nothing to do at the hotel so I thought I would come by and meet the children" The other women said. She was blond, about Abigail's age and wore fancy clothes, like she had the money that the Thatcher's did. Cody ran over to Abigail looking upset.

"Is it true? Are we going to live with her?" Cody asked.

"Yes sweetheart, it's true." Abigail said with a little sigh. Cody turned running up the stairs and they heard the door to his room slam. Becky looked unsure as she looked at Abigail.

"I should go talk to Cody, I'll be right back." Abigail said putting her hand on Becky's arm before going up the stairs. Elizabeth quickly walked to Becky's side as if offering her some kind of comfort or protection. Kate hung back trying to stay out of the way.

"I should introduce myself. I'm Caroline Hastings, the children's aunt" The women said.

"I'm Elizabeth Thatcher, the school teacher in town, and this is my sister Kate" Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"I had no idea this would cause such an upset" Caroline said.

"He will be alright it's just a bit of a shock that's all" Elizabeth said kindly.

"Becky, why don't we have breakfast tomorrow morning before school? We can talk and get to know each other." Caroline said.

"Ok" Becky shrugged sounding unsure.

"And don't you worry, we will get you fully out of this wheel chair in no time. I'm thinking a trip to Switzerland might do you some good."

"That sounds like fun." Kate said trying to get Becky to smile.

"I'll see you out." Elizabeth said walking Caroline to the door.

"It sounds like you will get to do a lot of cool thing." Kate said sitting down across from Becky.

"I know, it's just a surprise I guess. We were just getting used to the idea of staying here." Becky sighed.

"You will come back and visit, you can come in the summers, when school is out." Kate smiled as Elizabeth came back into the room and Abigail came down the stairs.

"How's Cody?" Elizabeth asked softly as the girls started their homework and she was helping Abigail set the tables for the dinner rush.

"He's upset, he want's to stay. He is afraid I, and all his friends will forget about him. I feel terrible." Abigail sighed.

"Poor boy" Elizabeth sighed.

"I assured him that would never happen, I know they will be fine with their aunt. I just wish it wasn't so far."

"I know, I do too. I feel like Becky and I were getting close, she truly is so smart and talented. I would love to be able to tutor her, I believe she could go to collage one day." Elizabeth nodded.

"Well their Aunt certainly has the money to send her. Maybe they are better off."

"I don't believe they are better off with her then with you. But I don't believe she's a danger or a harm to them either."

"I hope so" Abigail sighed.

* * *

"I'll wash the dishes." Kate said standing up after dinner and clearing the three plates.

"Thank you." Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Here boy, someone mine as well eat this" Kate smiled putting a plate of burnt potatoes on the ground by Rip.

"So besides the burnt mashed potatoes, was the rest of dinner good?" Jack chuckled.

"It was wonderful, and they only burnt because the flames jumped I don't think your entirely to blame for that." Elizabeth smiled as Kate laughed.

"Thank you, I will have to try again. I did say I owe you dinner for letting me read your book." Jack nodded.

"So what did you think?"

"I just, I felt like there needed to be more." Jack said.

"More Mountie Theadore?" Elizabeth asked giving him a smile.

"no, just more stuff." Jack shrugged.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like a shoot out!"

"I don't write shoot outs" Elizabeth frowned.

"It could be great! Think about it, Theadore, he takes on the Garrison Gang, it's three against one, damsel is in distress…" Jack said getting super into it. Kate looked at them over her shoulder as she and Elizabeth shared a look.

"Or how about this…Theadore comes down with a very bad case of Laryngitis and he can't come up with anymore great suggestions." Elizabeth said.

"Your not mad at me for giving you ideas are you?" Jack asked.

"No, of course not, it's just sometimes I doubt myself. I doubt that I will ever be able to write anything good enough to be published." Elizabeth sighed.

"Listen, there are not enough women who are writing about what life is like on the frontier. Or what it's like to raise a child that isn't your own. You have something very important to say." Jack said firmly giving her a smile.

"Maybe I just need a little more encouragement." Elizabeth sighed.

Jack glanced back seeing Kate's back was turned to the wash bucked, he leaned in kissing Elizabeth softly.

"How was that?" He he asked giving her a smile when he pulled away.

"Encouraging" Elizabeth grinned back making him laugh.

* * *

"Why do we have to pick up Cody and Becky today?" Kate asked as she and Elizabeth were walking to school.

"They are having breakfast with their aunt in the saloon."

"I didn't even know the saloon had breakfast. It must be pretty yucky, they should just eat in the cafe." Kate said

"I think their Aunt Caroline is trying to get to know them without Abigail around around."

"Who wouldn't want Abigail around?"

"It's complicated, come on" Elizabeth sighed pulling open the saloon doors. It was quiet, a few people were eating but it was easy to spot who they were looking for.

"Sorry to interrupt, Abigail told me to come get you guys, it's time for school." Elizabeth said.

"Ok" Cody nodded quickly putting down his fork.

"come on I'll help you." Kate said taking hold of the handles of Becky's wheel chair. She still used it for long distances such as walking to school or being out of the house for a while. She was still trying to build up her strength.

"You go along I'll catch up" Elizabeth said as the three children left.

"Humm, I guess they weren't hungry." Elizabeth frowned looking at the hardly touched breakfast plates. Cody at least, was known to gobble down his breakfast and ask for seconds most days.

"Or maybe they didn't like the company." Caroline sighed.

"Oh, they just need to get to know you, and they are probably a little scared."

"Oh me?"

"No. Of the future. Cody has gotten used to things here, and Becky was just starting to find her passion." Elizabeth offered.

"Which is?"

"Science and math." Elizabeth smiled unable to hide how proud she was of Becky.

"Oh no, she won't have time for that. With the social season starting, not if she is going to be presented this year." Caroline smiled and Elizabeth couldn't hide her frown.

"Well there's always time for things you love." She said softly.

"And she is going to love being a debutante" Carline smiled. Elizabeth frowned, she remembered her days as a debutante, they were long and hours were spent on the way to sit and walk and dance. Something told her Becky would't love it anymore then she had, which wasn't much.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I should go get to school" Elizabeth said giving her a polite smile as she left the saloon.

That afternoon Elizabeth walked up and down the center of the school house smiling at the project each child was working on.

"This is coming along nicely Laura, I like the pictures you used." Elizabeth smiled.

"Cody your train looks lovely, but you might want to look over your paper for some mistakes I circled."

"Yes Ma'am" Cody nodded softly.

"Becky, the judge comes in two days, don't you want to finish your project?" Elizabeth asked looking over at Becky just staring at her half built bridge and papers.

"What's the point? Aunt Caroline won't let me to go school even if I win the scholarship." Becky sighed.

"You can't give up, and you have to show your Aunt what matters to you. You have come so far Becky you can't quit now" Elizabeth whispered.

"ok" Becky nodded picking up her pencil. Elizabeth sighed looking over her class again.

"Alright, you may all put your things away, class is dismissed for the day." Elizabeth rang her cowbell. The children quickly gathered their things putting them away and hurrying outside.

"I'll help you work on your project at Abigail's" Kate offered to Becky.

"Me too, we can do them together." Laura smiled.

"Thank you." Becky nodded as they walked out together. The classroom was quiet, the last of the children leaving as Jack walked in.

"Hi" He smiled.

"Hi, it's good to see you" Elizabeth cried wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tightly, she felt Jack frown a little as she pulled back.

"Rough day?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth sighed.

"You always hug a little tighter on those day." Jack said.

"I suppose you bring me comfort when I need it." Elizabeth said giving him a smile making Jack grin.

"It was fine. It's just hard to see Cody and Becky so out of sorts."

"I know, hopefully they settle in soon with their Aunt." Jack nodded sympathetically.

"I hope so" Elizabeth nodded.

"Miss Thatcher" A voice called making them both turn as Cody stood in the doorway.

"Oh Cody, did you forget something?" Elizabeth asked.

"no, I just wanted to bring you something." Cody said handing her something wrapped in paper.

"Oh" Elizabeth said surprised taking it and unwrapping a glass vase, just like the one Cody had broken when he first came here.

"Oh Cody it's beautiful." Elizabeth whispered as he took her breath away.

I'm sorry it's not as nice as the one I broke. I was saving up for a better one. But since I am leaving I won't have time to get it." Cody said.

"This is every bit as nice, and very special because It came from you." Elizabeth told him as she knelt down facing him and gave him a hug.

"Mountie Jack can I ask you something?" Cody asked turning to Jack when she let him go.

"Anything Cody" Jack nodded.

"Miss Abigail said I was the man of the house. But since I'm leaving she's going to be alone again. While I'm gone can you look out for her?" Cody asked.

"Yes. I promise I will look out for her." Jack nodded seriously as Elizabeth turned to him.

"Shake on it?" Cody put out his small hand. Jack took it in his much larger one giving him a firm handshake.

"Thank you" Cody gave them a little smile before leaving the school house again. Jack turned to Elizabeth watching Cody go with tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Need another one of there?" Jack asked putting his arm around her.

"Yes" Elizabeth sighed allowing herself to be wrapped up tight in his arms. This time there was nothing funny to Jack about to comfort he was able to bring her.

* * *

The science fair came up quickly but everyone was ready as Elizabeth helped each child set up their projects. From little Opal's project about bears all the way to Laura's big weather cloud they hung from the ceiling. Most of the town was there as well, watching the judge as he carefully looked over each project. Elizabeth went to stand by Becky as he looked over her's.

"How are you supporting the load?" The judge asked her looking at her model bridge.

"Half with suspension wired half with trusses." Becky said quickly.

"Her calculations are here" Elizabeth smiled pointing to the plaster board. Many people had gathered around Becky's project now and Kate was happy for her, forgetting about her own project as it seemed everyone was holding their breath for Becky.

"And you didn't help her?" The judge asked Elizabeth.

"Oh no sir" Elizabeth said quickly.

"This is collage level work, We have a winner" He smiled.

"Hurray!" Cody cheered as everyone clapped. Abigail reached out giving Becky a hug while Elizabeth squeezed her shoulders.

"Is her mother here?" The judge asked. Kate watched Abigail about to open her mouth but Caroline stepped forward instead.

"You can talk to me" she said.

"You must be very proud." The judge beamed.

"I .. I am" Caroline nodded.

"Even if she doesn't win the scholarship in the next round, and frankly I don't see why she wouldn't. She needs to enroll in a technical university." The judge told Caroline firmly.

"I will think about that" Caroline nodded.

"Will the winner join me up front for a photo?" The judge asked moving to stand by Elizabeth's desk. Becky glanced up at Elizabeth who gave her a nod and Becky stood from her wheel chair shakily making her way to the front of the room herself as Abigail watched her with a teary smile. Everyone clapped again as Becky accepted her award and smiled proudly for her picture.

* * *

"Elizabeth" Kate whispered peering into her sister's dark room. The moon shown through the window but not enough to create enough light to see much.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked sitting up quickly.

"I had a dream that Aunt Agatha and Uncle Henry came and made me leave and go back to Hamilton to live with Grandmother." Kate whispered.

"It was just a dream Katie. Your just sad about Cody and Becky leaving tomorrow." Elizabeth said softly.

"They can't do that can they? If Cody and Becky's Aunt can take them what if ours can take me?"

"Come here, that wouldn't happen." Elizabeth pulled back the blankets a little, allowing Kate to slid into her bed.

"The children are going to live with their aunt because she is their family. Just like you are my family. Abigail isn't their family."

"But she loves them just like they were, besides they never even knew they had an aunt." Kate frowned.

"I know, but unfortunately it's not the same. You are my family, no one is ever coming to take you." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, and even if they did, I would just pack my bags and go right along with you." Elizabeth whispered.

"What about Jack? And school?"

"You are more important to me then anything else, though I have a feeling if you and I left, Jack wouldn't be far behind." Elizabeth said making them both laugh a little.

"We will write them letters, and I bet they will come back to visit."

"It won't be the same." Kate sighed.

"No it's won't" Elizabeth agreed.

"Abigail is going to be sad."

"Yes, she will be sad."

"I wish they didn't have to go."

"I know, me too" Elizabeth sighed.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Kate whispered.

"Of course" Elizabeth nodded putting her arm around her. Kate fell asleep soon after, her breath even but Elizabeth found she was wide awake. It had been a long time since Kate had needed comfort like this in the middle of the night. Usually she seemed like such an adult now, but times like this, when it felt like they were about to be saying good bye to a piece of their family, Elizabeth didn't mind at all if Kate fell asleep tucked into her side. It was a nice comfort to both of them.

"Good Bye Cody" Elizabeth smiled as Cody wrapped his arms around her waist the next morning as they waited for the stage coach

"If I write to you, can you share my letters with my friends?" Cody asked.

"I promise I will, and we will write back to you." Elizabeth nodded.

"I think your the best teacher I ever had Miss Thatcher." Cody sighed.

"Thank you sweetheart, we will see you soon alright?" Elizabeth smiled as he let go turning to Kate and Becky walked up to her.

"Promise you'll write?" Becky asked.

"Pages and pages, and I will send you some books and some work books to if you like." Elizabeth said softly as Becky gave her a hug.

"Yes please." Becky nodded.

"You're going to be just fine." Elizabeth gave her a strong smile. Becky said bye to Kate.

"Don't forget your promise" Cody told Jack firmly.

"Never" Jack nodded his face serious, then all the was left was Abigail.

"Well young man, you be good, do as your told and make sure you do your homework." Abigail told Cody. Elizabeth could hear the quiver in her voice as she tried to keep it strong. Cody ran to her wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and Abigail held him to her just as strongly.

"Please don't let go." Cody whispered. Elizabeth felt tears in her own eyes hearing how upset Cody was.

"I have to honey" Abigail whispered her voice was shaking now. Kate slipped her hand into Elizabeth's giving it a squeeze as Jack put a strong hand on both their shoulders.

"No, you don't" Caroline said suddenly making them all turn to her.

"I want what is best for the children, and you were right about what's best" Caroline said.

"Does that mean we don't have to go?" Cody asked.

"I should have seen it sooner, Cody is happy here, this is where he belongs" Caroline said making Cody grin.

"What about Becky?" Abigail asked.

"You can stay until the scholarship competition next week." Caroline said turning to her.

"I can?" Becky cried.

"Yes, you can, and even if you don't win. Your Uncle and I will pay to send you to the finest school in the country." Caroline told her. Kate grinned up at Elizabeth who had tears in her eyes as she smiled to hard to Becky covering her mouth in a happy little laugh.

"Thank you" Abigail said as Caroline turned to her.

"I was trying so hard to do what I thought was right for them. That I couldn't see that, your what's right." Caroline told her.

"I hope you will come and visit" Abigail said.

"I would love to" Caroline smiled.

"You are welcome anytime." Abigail gave her a hug. Kate smiled as Caroline climbed into the stage by herself and they waved good bye before all hugging each other again.

"What do you say we go get you two unpacked?" Abigail asked.

"Yes!" Cody cried.

"Come on! Everyone out of the cold! Lets have a nice hot breakfast together." Abigail smiled as Cody ran back into the cafe with his suite case closely followed by a laughing Abigail.

"What do you need to finish for the science fair next week?" Kate asked Becky as they picked up her bags.

"So much" Becky sighed.

"I'll help" Kate grinned as they walked inside.

"Well, alls well that ends well" Jack smiled picking up the rest of Cody's bags.

"If I do say so myself, that a relief" Elizabeth smiled wrapping herself around his arm as they all went into the cafe for a family breakfast.

* * *

"I had another thought about your story." Jack said that night as they sat having tea in Elizabeth's kitchen after Kate had gone to bed.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear it." Elizabeth teased.

"I realized you don't have an ending yet."

"That's because I keep changing it."

"You need to build up to a memorable moment." Jack said

"You have anything in mind?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"I do, Mountie Theadore could save the day" Jack said nodding as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Or, a leading lady could save the day. She's very handle with a pistol, she's an export horsewomen, her hair never gets messy, and she's quite talented at whittling." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Whittling? She sounds like the perfect women." Jack said knowing she was based off Elizabeth herself.

"Pretty close to it." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, she's got to have some kind of weakness" Jack asked.

"She had one" Elizabeth whispered

"What?"

"Mountie Theadore" with that Elizabeth gently grabbing the collar of Jack's shirt pulling his face closer to hers as their lips met. They pulled back after a minute and Jack ran his thumb over her soft cheek before leaning in for more.


	27. The Better Cook

"How does this look?" Elizabeth asked holding up a place card for Kate to look at with her name on it. Kate sighed shaking her head.

"They all look fine to me, I don't know what to tell you." She whispered.

A few days after it was decided Becky and and Cody would stay, Lee had proposed to Rosemary. The whole town was happy for them, everyone thought they were perfect for each other. This was the first Hope Valley wedding Kate and Elizabeth had seen and it was no surprise everyone was doing their part to help out with the planning. Elizabeth was trying to write place cards for them since she had all the training in calligraphy that no one else did. Rosemary however, was proving to be just as picky as always, and they had now spent an hour sitting in the saloon as Kate did her homework and Elizabeth wrote over and over trying to please her. Rosemary and Lee sat near by going over the guest list and seating and colors.

"I never knew so much work went into a wedding." Kate whispered.

"Poor Lee didn't either" Elizabeth smiled as they giggled watching Lee drink his third cup of coffee.

"Rosemary is picky."

"Well she's the bride, it's her day, she had a right to be." Elizabeth said softly standing and going over to them.

"How's this?" She asked holding out the careful scripted card.

"Well that's… a improvement. It's defiantly a baby step in the right direction." Rosemary said looking it over.

"You don't like it" Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh Elizabeth, I truly do appreciate you offering to do the place cards, but it's just so… school-teachery. It just needs a little flair, the letters need to dance across the paper." Rosemary said. Lee put his head in his hands as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. Rosemary looked up watching them.

"Well, well this is just fine." She said nodded.

"Let me try again" Elizabeth sighed picking up the paper and going back to the table. Kate giggled as she sat down in a huff.

* * *

"There they are!" Kate cried as she and Elizabeth stood at the stage stop the next morning. They both grinned as the stage came to a stop and Abigail and Cody climbed out.

"How was your trip?" Kate asked giving Abigail a hug.

"Oh endless, there are storms everywhere and some of the roads are washed out, we had to take the long way home." Abigail said sounding tired.

"Becky won the scholarship contest!" Cody cried jumping down from the stage after Abigail.

"I had no doubt that she would, your sister is very smart" Elizabeth smiled at him before giving Abigail a hug of her own.

"Hey Cody want to play kickball?" Robert called from where a group of boy were playing across the street.

"Can I Miss Abigail?"

"I don't know where you get your energy from, go on." Abigail laughed as she took the bags from the coach driver.

"You look like you could use a good rest" Elizabeth smiled at her friend.

"travel I can do, a little boy I can do, but traveling with a little boy… oh my." Abigail said making Elizabeth laugh.

"Is Becky already as school?" Kate asked.

"She is, the term starts Monday and we didn't want her to fall behind. I'm sending her things. She's so excited to start and we were able to see the school it looks amazing." Abigail smiled.

"I'm so happy for her, fancy bonding school then on to collage, she deserves it all." Elizabeth smiled.

"And she will be back when the term is over which just happens to be right before Cody's birthday. This all worked out so wonderfully." Abigail smiled as Paster Frank walked over greeting them warmly and lingering.

"We should go, have a good day, we will be by later" Elizabeth smiled as she and Kate turned walking away to leave Abigail and Frank alone.

"I'm so happy for Abigail, she had Cody and Becky and Frank." Kate smiled.

"Me too, Abigail is one of those people who gives so much, she deserves everything." Elizabeth nodded.

"Can we say hi to Jack?" Kate asked as they past his office.

"Sure" Elizabeth smiled opening the door to Jack's office and letting them both in. She looked up, surprised to see another women standing with Jack by his desk.

"Oh, hello." Elizabeth said politely as Kate watched from behind her.

"Elizabeth, this is my mother Charlotte. Ma this is Elizabeth and Kathryn Thatcher" Jack said quickly. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and Kate grinned.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs Thornton, Jack why didn't you tell me your mother was coming?" Elizabeth asked perking up a bit.

"I didn't know" Jack said with a little sigh. Kate looked over Jack's mother, she had dark hair that just hit her shoulders and was curly. Kind eyes but Jack's sharp jaw and nose. She looked a little rough around the edges and from what Jack had told them, she knew it to be true. The most shocking thing however had to be that she wore men's clothes. Pants and cowboy hat with an overcoat. The striking opposite to how Elizabeth dressed, even if she did prefer more causal these days she would never be caught in pants except when she had worn them into the mine.

"I like to surprise him Lizzie" The women said giving the girls a smile. Kate nearly chocked as she held in a laugh. Lizzie, no one ever called Elizabeth, Lizzie in her whole life. It wasn't proper, she was an Elizabeth through and through. Kate coughed covering her laugh with her hand.

"Oh Ma, it's Elizabeth." Jack said softly glancing at the girls.

"That's ok, you can call me whatever you want." Elizabeth said with a kind smile meanwhile reaching her elbow back and connecting it with Kate's ribs forcing her to compose herself.

"This is my sister Kate, please excuse her manners, she seems to have forgotten them" Elizabeth said firmly

"How do you do Mrs Thornton, Jack has told us a lot about you." Kate said politely.

"Oh manners, who has time for them. Jack tells me you caught quite the trout this summer, you may have to show me a thing or two young lady" Mrs. Thornton said giving Kate a wink as she grinned back.

"Why don't you both come over for dinner tonight, I can make Shepards pie" Elizabeth offered.

"Oh, your going to cook for my mother?" Jack whispered stepping close to Elizabeth a worried look on his face.

"Is that a problem?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not at all, and I can help" Mrs Thornton offered.

"Oh Ma you can't cook either" Jack said now standing between the two women.

"What do you mean by either?" Elizabeth asked.

"now you did it" Kate muttered.

"I meant often, neither of you cook often. I just thought I could treat us all to a wonderful dinner at Abigail's tonight" Jack said gently as his mother sneezed.

"Bless you" Kate whispered.

"Thank you" Mrs Thornton said.

"She think's she's allergic to Rip" Jack sighed.

"Someone needs a bath." Mrs Thornton said.

"Jack or Rip?" Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrow at Jack. Everyone but Jack laughed, he accepted that as his punishment for the cooking comment earlier.

"I have an idea, why don't you come stay with us, we have plenty of room." Elizabeth offered.

"Oh in your house? You girls both take up the bedrooms." Jack said.

"Nonsense Kate and I can share, right Katie? That's nothing new, the bed is smaller but you are welcome to Kate's room" Elizabeth turned to Mrs Thornton as Kate nodded.

"Thank you, I might take you up on that, let me go get my bags." She gave Elizabeth a smile slipping into Jack's bedroom.

"You think I can't cook." Elizabeth crossed her arms turning to Jack when she was gone.

"Good luck with that Jack, I'm going to go watch the kickball." Kate said making her way to the door.

"A few minutes then you can help carry Mrs. Thornton's bags home." Elizabeth called as Kate slipped out with a wave.

"I mean, you have gotten much better" Jack nodded quickly.

"Then why would you say that in front of your mother?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Well it's something you both have in common, although you don't, because your a much better cook then she is." Jack stumbled over the words as Elizabeth's frown deepened.

"You look so nice today by the way" Jack whispered snaking his arm around Elizabeth's waist pulling her into him and covering her lips with his. He felt her muscles loosen as she gave into him and when he pulled back she was smiling at him. All was forgiven as usual, even if she did cast him one last look making him laugh.

* * *

"I don't know what Jack is thinking, I can certainly carry my own bags. A child carrying my bag." Charlotte rolled her eyes as Kate followed her out of Jack's office. Elizabeth had gone across the street to pick up some things for dinner and Kate had offered to help Mrs Thornton carry her things to their row house.

"Did you really ride all the way here from Buxton?" Kate asked.

"Jack tells me you like to ride too?" Charlotte smiled at her.

"I want a horse of my own one day." Kate nodded.

"You and I are going to get along very well little Miss, oh is that Rosie!" Charlotte cried turning to the street.

"Rosie?" Kate asked.

"Rosie! Rosie is that you!"

"Charlotte Thornton!" Rosemary cried turning was the voice called out to her and Jack's mother descended the stairs meeting her in the road for a warm hug.

"My look at you, I haven't seen you since you and Jack got engaged" Charlotte said.

"Oh, right, I hope there are no hard feelings about that." Rosemary said.

"Oh no, you two were oil and water you were never meant to be" Charlotte waved her off quickly.

"I guess we knew before we did." Rosemary said as Kate went to join them.

"Chalk it up to mothers intuition" Charlotte shrugged giving her a smile.

"Well I finally did find the man of my dreams." Rosemary smiled.

"They are getting married Saturday." Kate grinned as Rosemary smiled at her.

"Congratulations Honey!" Charlotte cried

"I am a lucky women." Rosemary smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth stood over the stove cooking the meat for the pie as Mrs Thornton came down the stairs.

"Your sisters room is lovely, thank you both for giving up your beds for me"

"Oh it's nothing truly, Kate and I are used to sharing. I'm glad your comfortable." Elizabeth said as Kate came in through the back door with a full water bucket.

"I can see you don't like dusting anymore then I do."

"Actually, we just dusted this afternoon." Elizabeth said.

"Of course you did, aren't you worried about messing up your pretty blouse?" Charlotte asked pointing to Elizabeth's white shirt.

"Oh this is nothing fancy" Elizabeth shook her head. In truth it was one of her more planer tops compared to other things in her closet.

"I make all my own clothes, do you sew?"

"Grandmother made us learn, we used to have to work on needlepoint two hours every afternoon." Kate said feeling the need to speak up on behalf of Elizabeth.

"Oh my, well needlepoint and sewing are two very different things." Jacks mother turned to her surprised.

"I made a pillow case once" Elizabeth said quickly as Kate nodded.

"That's nice" Charlotte smiled.

"Katie set the table please." Elizabeth asked as she reached up for the spices.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked watching her sprinkle some into the pan.

"Paprika" Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh no Jack likes pepper" His mother said reaching for the shaker.

"I did't know that" Elizabeth smiled her thanks but Charlotte kept shaking.

"Isn't that a lot of pepper?" Elizabeth asked causing Kate to turn from where she was setting the table to watch.

"Oh you can never have to much pepper. And now for me secret ingredient."

"Love?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope, lard" Charlotte reached for the usually untouched tin Elizabeth kept on the shelf.

"oh.. oh my" Elizabeth whispered as she grabbed a large spoonful and before either of the sisters could stop her she tossed it into the pan. Elizabeth turned to Kate horrified.

"That looks great" Kate said as Elizabeth forced a smile onto her face.

* * *

"This is very good" Jack said pointing to his plate with his fork.

"You hardly took one bite" His mother said spooning another forkful into her mouth. Elizabeth had managed a few polite mouthfuls but Kate had eaten even less then Jack as she fed hers to Rip under the table. Usually it would earn her a stern talking to from Elizabeth but today her sister had turned a blind eye.

"It's filling, but very good." Jack said quickly.

"Your mother put lard in my pie" Elizabeth said with a forced smile.

"It helps it stick to the Shepards ribs, eat up dear you need something on your ribs. No wonder this poor girl is so skinny." Charlotte told Kate firmly

"yummy" Kate said putting another tiny forkful in her mouth and a smile onto her face.

"Here, have some milk" Elizabeth quickly passed Kate her glass so Kate could wash the taste from her mouth.

"I guess, I just had a big lunch" Jack shot Kate an apologetic look as she frowned at him.

"Speaking of lunch we should go to the settlement tomorrow, before lunch, maybe just after breakfast" Jack said turning to Elizabeth as Kate expertly slipped Rip another chunk of pie.

"That sounds lovely." Elizabeth nodded.

What's the settlement?" Charlotte asked.

"It's just over the river outside of town. A number of new families just moved there" Jack said.

"They are renting the land until the can build homes. They really don't have much." Elizabeth added.

"It's a hard life" Charlotte sighed.

"Elizabeth is trying to set up a school there" Jack smiled proudly.

"Why can't the children come here for school?"

"It's to far, it's a three hour walk"

"The first school I taught was set up in a tent." Charlotte said.

"Jack told us you were a teacher" Kate smiled

"Well I have not been in a school for a long long while. I miss the kids" Charlotte reached over cupping Kate's chin making her laugh.

"You should come tomorrow Ma" Jack said.

"Oh Jack we don't want to impose on your mother" Elizabeth said.

"Well I would love to come as long as Lizzie doesn't think I will be in the way." Charlotte said.

"Not in a million years" Elizabeth said giving her a smile putting another forkful in her mouth. She made a face forgetting how bad it was before forcing the smile back as Kate slid the cup of milk back across the table.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke with a start to a noise downstairs she sat up quickly waking Kate in the process.

"What is it?" Kate muttered next to her.

"Quiet." Elizabeth whispered listening closely.

"It's Mrs Thornton" Kate sighed as they heard the noise downstairs again along with someone humming. The sun was just barely coming up and the air was cold.

"What time is it?" Kate moaned pulling the blanket up tighter.

"Five" Elizabeth cried as she checked the little clock on her bedside table throwing herself back onto the bed.

"Elizabeth, you have to get up." Kate muttered her head already buried in the pillow.

"Why?" Elizabeth moaned but knowing full Kate was right.

"Because, we haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, and if she makes breakfast we will starve. Besides she's a guest in your house and it's rude" Kate popped her head up to look at Elizabeth who grinned at her despite their growling stomachs.

"Are you getting up too then?" Elizabeth asked sitting up again shivering in the cold air as she pulled her shawl around her.

"no, I am a little girl it's not rude for me to sleep" Kate sighed snuggling into the warm spot Elizabeth had given up. Elizabeth wanted to argue with her but Kate had already given up a meal and her own bed to please Jack's mother, that was certainly all she could ask of her sister.

"Alright, get some sleep for the both of us" Elizabeth whispered picking up the quilt and covering Kate with it before slipping down the stairs.

"Good morning sunshine" Charlotte smiled as she came down.

"It's five in the morning" Elizabeth forced a smiled.

"There's coffee, I have been up since four. I was trying to do my laundry but I can't find your wash board"

"Oh thats because I don't have one" Elizabeth said pouring a cup of coffee.

"How do you do your laundry?"

"I pay Mrs Miller too, with my schedule it's hard to get the laundry done and the Millers just moved here and could use the money." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I suppose I couldn't get used to the idea of someone washing my under things." Charlotte said.

"Oh I wash our unmentionables" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Sit, you know I really do love this time of day, you can get so much done before the rest of the house gets underfoot. You must understand, raising a child on your own. I bet your Ma felt the same way." Charlotte said as Elizabeth sat down at the table.

"Oh well Katie is hardly underfoot anymore, she's mostly just helpful, and Mother had help." Elizabeth sighed.

"You pitched in?"

"I meant the servants" Elizabeth said weakly.

"Oh yes, Jack told me about your life in Hamilton and you girls living with your grandmother. It must have been very… comfortable."

"Maybe a little to comfortable, that's why I moved us to Hope Valley, I wanted to do things for myself." Elizabeth smiled.

"Except your laundry" Charlotte chuckled as Elizabeth forced out a laugh.

* * *

It was an hour later before Kate got up making her way downstairs.

"My goodness you do like your beauty sleep dear girl" Charlotte said with a laugh. Elizabeth looked up from where she was grading papers at the desk.

"Mrs Thornton made us breakfast, but you should be going, Abigail asked for your help in the cafe this morning. You should hurry there so you can help out, she will have breakfast for you, stop by Jack's office and let him know you are there. He can come get you before he comes to pick us up in the wagon to go to the settlement." Elizabeth said quickly. Kate glanced at her, Abigail had said nothing about needing her help today. Elizabeth met Kate's eyes and suddenly Kate understood her sister was saving her from the breakfast Charlotte had made. Sending her off to Abigail's for some good food and a break.

"Oh, to bad it smells wonderful, thank you for cooking." Kate gave Charlotte a smile.

"Don't forget your coat" Elizabeth called as Kate grabbed it buttoning it up.

"Your the best sister" Kate whispered as she gave Elizabeth a kiss goodby hurrying out the door.

* * *

"Hi Oliver aren't you a handsome boy" Kate cooed to the baby in the cradle as Jack fixed a women's tent.

"Have you heard anything about the mines up north, the rain is awful there." The baby's mother, Edith asked Jack her voice worried.

"Yes, it washed out the roads last year. But Ned Yost send up a wagon of supplies so even if they are stuck they won't go cold or hungry." Jack assured her.

"Thank you" Edith smiled. Kate got up going to join the small group of children and Mothers, Elizabeth and Mrs Thornton were talking to.

"Our kids don't have time for school" One of the mothers were frowning.

"We're just trying to survive." Another said more gently.

"There is nothing more essential then an education." Elizabeth said gently.

"They aren't going to be scientists and Doctors Miss Thatcher."

"Well they could be, if we just give them a chance." Elizabeth cried.

"You don't know the first thing about our way of life."

"I'm a teacher, and I know how important is it for children to learn." Elizabeth said. Her voice was gentle against all the frustrated mothers. Kate watched her knowing how much Elizabeth loved education and truly did believe it was so important.

"I'm sorry, we aren't setting up a school here. There isn't time for lessons, the children have to many chores!" Kate watched Elizabeth's face fall at such a firm answer.

"They said they would read us a book Ma" One little boy whispered.

"Alright, one story they time for chores, Maggie you stay with your brother, she likes to wonder off." The mother told Elizabeth.

"I will keep an eye on her." Elizabeth smiled taking the little girl's hand as she led the rest of the children to another tent.

"You know, I grew up dirt poor" Charlotte said having back to talk to the mothers.

"Then you know what it's like for us."

"I do, but the best thing I did was learn to read and write. That's why I became a teacher, I wanted to give back what I had been given." Charlotte nodded.

"That young teacher means well, but she doesn't understand people like us." Another mother sighed. Kate was about to open her mouth to defeat her sister when Jack came up behind her putting a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am, May I tell you about that young lady? Elizabeth Thatcher had worked wonders for the children of Hope Valley and if she's willing to help your children I think you should thank your lucky stars. There's not a teacher alive who is as dedicated and talented as she is. If you want a better life for your children, take her up on her offer." Jack said. Kate grinned up at him proudly and Charlotte looked like she was in shocked surprise as she gave Jack a nod and a little smile. Kate grinned walking over to the tent where Elizabeth was sitting on the ground reading to the six children gathered around her. Kate was so proud of her sister as she watched the children seemed captured by her story telling until she finished the book and the firmer mother walked up.

"Can you read another story?" A little boy asked.

"There is another book but it's back in Hope Valley." Elizabeth said.

"You can come visit some day." Kate offered.

"Can we!" Little Maggie asked turning to her mother.

"We will see what the other mothers say." She said firmly. Kate and Elizabeth shared a look of hope as the children smiled.

* * *

That night Kate was allowed to join many of the other town women as they sat in Abigail's parlor having a wedding shower for Rosemary.

"How lovely Florence thank you" Rosemary said putting away another gift.

"Elizabeth wasn't Charlotte going to join us tonight?" Abigail asked.

"Oh she said she was to exhausted." Elizabeth said.

"Poor dear she is probably tired from her long ride, I don't blame her at all for needing some rest." Rosemary nodded.

"Mrs Thornton is colorful isn't she?" Florence asked.

"How are you getting along? I hear she is staying with you." Molly nodded turning to Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Kate glanced at each other.

"Oh well she is a wonderful house guest." Kate said quickly.

"And very creative in the kitchen, and an early riser" Elizabeth added trying to make it sound nice. Abigail raise her eyebrows in a little smile knowing her girls were not such early risers. Rosemary chuckled nodding.

"I'll get the punch and cookies" Elizabeth said standing to move to the kitchen.

"I will help you." Rosemary smiled following her.

"So how are you really getting along with Charlotte?" Rosemary asked when they were away from the group.

"We're just so different." Elizabeth sighed.

"I will let you in on a little secret, when God made that women he broke the mold, there is not a person alive on this planet who has anything in common with her." Rosemary said making Elizabeth laugh.

"She's very unique." Elizabeth giggled.

"You are to kind, but yes, let's go with that." Rosemary laughed as they picked up the plates going back to the group.

* * *

"Wait, so your mother ditched the bridal shower and crashed the bachelor party!" Kate giggled the next morning as Jack walked them to school telling them about how his mother had beat all the men in Poker the night before.

"She said she was tired" Elizabeth chuckled.

"She must have gotten a second wind." Jack shrugged.

"Sometimes I don't believe she's your mother." Elizabeth said.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"You and she are so different" Elizabeth said softly as they stopped to talk and Kate hurried to catch up with Anna before school.

"She's a surviver, it's wasn't easy having Tom and I so young, and raising us herself while my father was often gone for work. And holding down a job." Jack said. Elizabeth nodded unable to imagine how hard that must have been.

"Look I want to thank you for spending so much time with her."

'It's my pleasure" Elizabeth gave him a warm smile.

"You sure about that?" Jack asked as Elizabeth gave him a look Charlotte came riding up with Bill Avery.

"We're heading out for a duck hunt, what to come?" She asked.

"Sorry I have patrol" Jack shook his head. Elizabeth was surprised when Charlotte turned to her, the question still in her eyes. She thought it was obvious that she had never been on a hunt in her life let alone held a gun.

"Oh, darn I have school maybe next time." Elizabeth sighed.

"Did you get that lose button fixed like I told you?" Charlotte asked nodding at Jack's red serge jacket.

"I'll do it tonight" Jack assured her.

"Don't forget" Charlotte said starting to ride away.

"And you need a haircut" She called over her shoulder.

"Ma!" Jack yelled annoyed as Elizabeth bit back a laugh.

"You care about her very much don't you?" Elizabeth asked. softly.

"Yeah, when she's not driving me crazy" Jack chuckled making Elizabeth laugh.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as Emily and Hattie came into the empty school house.

"Recess isn't over yet girls" She said.

"We want you to come skip rope with us" Emily said giving her a warm smile. Elizabeth couldn't help but return it, Emily was turning into such a little lady, she had come a long way from the little girl she was when Elizabeth first came here. She may no longer crawl into Elizabeth's lap when she read to her but she still held a special place in her heart, as all the children did for different reasons.

"I'll tell you what, give me five minutes to finish packing these books and I will come out and play with you." Elizabeth said.

"What are they for?" Hattie asked.

"I'm sending them to the children at the settlement."

"I thought they couldn't read?"

"Well hopefully these book will help them learn."

"Why don't they have books of their own?" Emily asked.

"They don't have as many things as we do. Their parents don't even have enough money for proper houses. Their families traveled a long way to start new lives here and there wasn't much room to bring much with them." Elizabeth told the girls.

"I have some books at home they can have." Emily said.

"I have some dolls I don't play with anymore." Hattie nodded.

"And Miles doesn't play with his tin soldiers anymore, Ma has been telling him to get rid of them." Emily added.

"That's a wonderful idea, why don't you go ask the other children if they have anything to give as well" Elizabeth smiled at the girls.

"Is this going to be like kindness week?" Hattie asked.

"It's the sort of kindness we should show people every day" Elizabeth nodded. The girls grinned running outside to talk to the other children.

* * *

"I heard the mothers at the settlement are going to let you go once a week for lessons." Charlotte said as she and Elizabeth were walking down the street.

"I know you spoke with them, they didn't just magically change their minds." Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Oh it wasn't me, it was Jack."

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked in a happy whisper.

"When that mother turned you down he gave her a piece of his mind. I'm surprised that sister of yours didn't tell you. You made an impression on my son and he's not an easy one in impress" Charlotte said.

"Like his mother?" Elizabeth asked giving her a little smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Charlotte frowned making Elizabeth laugh.

* * *

"Good Afternoon" Elizabeth smiled as Jack walked into the school house the next day after Elizabeth rang the bell.

"Take a walk with me" Jack said holding his hand out.

"Alright" Elizabeth smiled taking his hand. They chatted as they walked a ways outside of town stopping when they came to a hill.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth gasped taking in the view of the hills and trees beyond.

"You like it?" Jack asked.

"Yes, why are we here?" Elizabeth asked knowing he was up to something.

"It's mine, I bought it, I signed the papers today." Jack smiled as Elizabeth turned to him shocked.

"That's the private business you were doing before! What made you decide to do it?" Elizabeth smiled as Jack smirked.

"Rip, he said it was getting to crowded in the jail" Jack teased making her narrow her eyes at him playfully turning back to take in the view.

"Now I just have to save enough money to build a big kitchen, three, four bedrooms." Jack said.

"That's an awful lot of room for one mountie" Elizabeth said softly as she turned back to him.

"Well there's always Rip" Jack shrugged.

"Good old Rip" Elizabeth smiled.

"Some chickens, a goat.." Jack went on.

"Sure, goats are good" Elizabeth nodded going along with him knowing full well the question Jack wasn't asking her.

"Anything else?" Elizabeth asked.

"Any Ideas?"

"A couple" She nodded

"Like?"

"Well you will need a guest room for when your mother comes to visit" Elizabeth smiled returning his teasing with her own.

"Can't forget about Ma" Jack smirked.

"And a nice feather bed, for your blankie" Elizabeth widened her eyes at him smirking.

"My blankie?" Jack shifted uncomfortably.

"She told you about…?"

"mmmhmm" Elizabeth smiled at him as his ears turned red.

"She really needs to stop sharing so much" Jack sighed making Elizabeth laugh.

"I guess I'm going to have to figure out another way to keep warm at night." Jack said softly looking deep into her eyes. Elizabeth smiled knowing he meant her. Jack may have bought this land, but he had every intention of living on it with her, building a house, with many bedrooms. Living together, married. The thought sent butterflies of joy into her stomach as Jack pulled her close tangling his fingers in her curls as he kissed her deeply. She sighed leaning into him as suddenly thunder rumbled and it started sprinkling on them making them break apart and both laugh.

"Come on" Jack chuckled taking her hand and hurrying her back to town out of the cold rain.


	28. Mudslide

Early Friday morning Kate yawned trailing after Elizabeth and Charlotte as they walked through town.

"Morning ladies!" Jack called riding up to them.

"Morning" Elizabeth perked up seeing him.

"Do you know you are the first person we have seen all morning? Seems folks around here like to sleep in." Charlotte said.

"Your mother had us up at four thirty." Elizabeth told Jack trying not to sound annoyed.

"Again." Kate muttered frowning making Jack chuckle.

"Well you know what they say early bird gets the worm" Charlotte smiled putting her arm around Kate's shoulders.

"Is that what's in the baskets?" Jack asked smirking.

"Berries" Elizabeth said holding up her basket full of raspberries.

"Nothing like a good country breakfast, fruit, bacon, eggs." Charlotte smiled.

"Scrambled" Elizabeth nodded giving Jack a look, he knew she hated scrambled eggs.

"With lots of lard" Kate nodded earning a sympathetic smile from Jack this time.

"Well if you come by a little later I would love some of those berries, right now I have to bring Rip for a walk." Jack said.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Elizabeth asked looking up at him.

"Oh don't worry it will give us more time to get to know each other." Charlotte smiled.

"Your mother was telling us how when she was a teacher she used to walk to school in snow drifts ten feet deep." Kate said.

"Ten, when I was a kid they were five" Jack gave Charlotte a teasing smile as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Enjoy your walk" Jack chuckled nudging Sergeant to start walking again.

"Did you know when he was a little boy, he used to sneak out of the house and run around in the rain, without a stitch of clothing on." Charlotte told Elizabeth loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Really?" Elizabeth cried grinning as they turned to Jack and Kate didn't try to hide her giggle.

"Ma!" Jack sighed. Turning back to them, "why don't you come in now, I can take Rip for a walk later" Jack sighed as he tied Sergeant to the post outside leading them into the jail. They all looked up surprised to see Faith there with one of the settlers who was working the mine a little further north, he had a deep cut on his shoulder.

"Jack! I'm so glad your back!" Faith cried.

"What happened?" Jack asked as Charlotte hurried to help Faith.

"There's a mudslide, at the mine, it's bad theres a lot of people injured." The man said.

"Stay with him! I will get as many men as I can to help ride up there" Jack said hurrying back out with Kate and Elizabeth following him.

"Go to the row houses knock on doors, we need as many men as can come." Jack told Kate, she nodded running off to the row houses.

"Go to the mercantile and tell Mr Yost, we need medical supplies and blankets and food. I'll get people from town." Jack told Elizabeth.

"Of course!" Elizabeth nodded rushing across the street. Jack nodded running into the saloon looking for help.

* * *

"Maybe I should come to the mine with you." Faith said packing a bag for Jack with any extra supplies she had.

"We can't risk you getting hurt." Jack shook his head.

"I will set up the school as an extra infirmary." Faith said.

"Good idea." Jack nodded a she hurried off and he tied the bag to Sergeant's saddle. Kate stood with him watching as all the men from town were preparing horses to ride out. All around her people were saying good bye. Rosemary was hugging Lee and Abigail was talking to Frank looking worried as she helped him pack a wagon. Kate chewed her lip realizing this was more serious then she first thought as she watched all the adults around her worry.

"Hey, it's going to be ok" Jack told her gently and she knew he was watching her.

"What if there's another land slide?" Kate asked.

"there might be, but we will be careful, look theres enough of us to take care of each other, and we can't leave those men alone up there." Jack said.

"I know" Kate nodded. Down the road Elizabeth and Charlotte were hurrying over with a bag full of food.

"You help your sister alright? We all have to do our part, you help out here and I will be back as soon as I can" Jack told her giving her a hug.

"Ok" Kate nodded as he let her go.

"Go to the side, let's load up!" Jack called to the men as Kate nodded walking to stand on the porch of the Cafe as Elizabeth and Charlotte walked up handing Jack the bag of food to be packed. Charlotte gave Jack's hand a squeeze giving him a nod as she went to stand by Kate. Jack put the food in the wagon before reaching out and pulling Elizabeth to him. She didn't think he had ever held her so tightly before, and she dreaded that he would have to let go in a moment.

"Don't worry, I will see you soon" Jack told her softly.

"You better, or I won't forgive you." Elizabeth gave him a brave smile. He returned it, before hopping onto Sergeant and she stepped back putting her arm around Kate firmly standing with Charlotte and Abigail.

Let's ride!" Jack called out and Kate watched breathless at almost every single man from town followed Jack down main street out of town.

* * *

"Alright everyone, as you can see, our school house is going to be very busy today so we will be moving class to Abigail's Cafe." Elizabeth said leading the class outside as Faith and some of the other women started moving cots and blankets and bandages into the school.

"I have to go out of town for a little while but Miss LeVeaux has agreed to be your teacher for today." Elizabeth said.

"Hello children, I know this is a big treat for you and I promise, we will have lots of fun" Rosemary told the class. Only the ten youngest children were there today, the oldest boys like Gabe and Caleb were helping around town with all the men gone, and Laura, Anna and Rachel were helping Faith. Kate was going to ride out to the settlement with Elizabeth and Abigail.

"Our kind or fun or your kind of fun?" Robert asked looking worried about the last time Rosemary had to take over the school.

"We can come up with something together." Rosemary said giving him a smile.

"Miss Thatcher, is it true a bunch of people from the settlement got killed in the mine in the mountain?" Hattie asked.

"We don't know what happened yet, but Mountie Jack and the men went to help." Elizabeth said softly.

"Is the mud going to come here?" Cody asked.

"No, our town is up higher and we are safe." Elizabeth assured all the students.

"Why do you have to go?" Little Opal asked softly. Elizabeth knelt down taking her hand.

"Do you all remember hearing about the children at the settlement? Their daddies are working in that mine and when they hear what happened they are probably going to be very scared. Kate and I are going to go help them today." Elizabeth said as Kate came down the stairs saying good bye to Laura and Anna.

"But you will come back right?" Opal asked.

"Miss Thatcher always comes back, and I will take care of you until she does." Emily said wrapping her arm around Opal's shoulders.

"Thank you Emily" Elizabeth gave her a smile standing up again.

"How long will you be away?" Rosemary asked as the children seemed to settle.

"Probably most of the day by the time we get out there and ride back." Elizabeth said.

"Really? That long?" Rosemary asked.

"Are you having seconds thoughts about teaching?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh no the children and I will be fine" Rosemary shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just.. I will feel better when we are all back here again. Together and safe." Rosemary said softly giving Kate a smile.

"Me too" Kate nodded squeezing her hand and Elizabeth gave her a smile and a nod.

"Alright children, let's go." Rosemary said leading the children to the cafe.

Kate stood at the edge of the tent at the settlement watching Abigail tell the women about the mudslide at the mine where most of their husbands were working. She looked away at the shocked sad faces of the women as Abigail tried to comfort them.

"Miss Thatcher, why is Mama crying?" Maggie asked looking up from the story Elizabeth was telling the children after gathering they away.

"There was an accident at the mine, a mudslide." Elizabeth said softly as Kate turned to her.

"My Papa is there." A little boy named Harper said softly.

"I know, a lot of Father's are there. But all the men from Hope Valley rode out to help, and they are going to do everything they can." Elizabeth said softly. The children all watched the mothers who were still gathered looking upset. Elizabeth nodded to Kate who pulled the string closing the tent flap.

"Do you all know the silly song about the bear in town?" Elizabeth asked as the children turned back to her shaking their heads.

"Oh it used to be Kate's favorite, she used to laugh so much. I will teach you, ready?" Elizabeth started singing to the children and before Kate knew it they were all singing and giggling with her.

It was late in the afternoon when Kate and Elizabeth followed Abigail through the kitchen door of her house shocked to find the cafe silent. Elizabeth peaked in sharing a look with Kate when she saw all the children laying down as Rosemary hurried over with her finger to her lips.

"I just got them all to sleep" Rosemary whispered going into the kitchen.

"I'm surprised they went to sleep! They never sleep at school." Elizabeth said surprised.

"Well I was desperate, we ran out of things to do. And I may have bribed them a bit" Rosemary sighed.

Kate covered her laugh as Elizabeth and Abigail looked surprised.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this." Abigail muttered as they waited for Rosemary to go on.

"I told them I knew a man who worked in the circus, the ring master himself and I promised them if they were good and went to sleep that… I would bring the circus to town." Rosemary said.

"Yay!" Kate grinned.

"Have you given any thought to how your going to convince Lee to bring the circus to town?" Abigail asked.

"Not.. exactly" Rosemary shrugged.

"I would wait until after the honeymoon" Elizabeth said making them all laugh softly.

* * *

"When are they coming?" Kate asked late that night as she and Laura were rolling bandages in the school house turned hospital. None of the men were back yet and as night fell she was starting to worry.

"We can't know, they may have camped there for the night, but we need to be ready." Cat Montgomery told them softly.

"I hope this is enough." Elizabeth sighed cutting more strips.

"You can never have enough when something like this happens." Abigail shook her head making up a cot.

"We are not prepared to run a hospital, we don't even know how many are injured" Florence sighed.

"We have already searched the whole town, we will just have to make due with what we have" Elizabeth told her.

"God doesn't give you more then you can handle" Abigail nodded.

"Alright! alright! I know what you are all thinking so you might as well come out and say it" Rosemary cried throwing her hands up.

"Say what?" Kate asked. Looking around to faces just as confused as her.

"If we're short on bandages, we can use the fabric I ordered." Rosemary sighed.

"Fabric, what fabric?" Cat asked.

"You know perfectly well what fabric, the ones for my bridesmaids dresses" Rosemary said. Kate gasped turning to Elizabeth shocked.

"Rosemary… are you sure?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yes, I am sure, I will get it." Rosemary nodded leaving the school house quickly.

"Underneath that chatty dramatic skin she has a big heart doesn't she?" Kate asked Elizabeth softly.

"The biggest" Elizabeth smiled to her.

"Rosemary LeVeaux volunteering to shred her own bridesmaids dresses, life is full of surprises." Abigail agreed.

"Here we are, might I just say, these will be the most elegant bandages in the history of medicin." Rosemary said a few minutes later handing Elizabeth rolls of fabric.

"Thank you Rosemary." Elizabeth gave her a smile as they both picked up a pair of scissors.

"Jessie" Kate cried looking u as one of the men from town entered.

"Are the men back?" Abigail asked.

"They will be here in the morning, Constable wanted you to know theres at least 20 minors who were injured, some are looking pretty bad" Jesse told Faith.

"We will do what we need to do." Faith nodded.

"Are the men from Hope Valley safe?" Kate asked.

"They're all fine." Jesse nodded and Kate felt the whole room let out a breath of relief.

"There's another problem, on my way back I saw a log jam at the river, there'a lot of water being packed behind there. The settlement by the river is right in the path, they are going to get wiped out." Jesse said.

"What happens if the people don't get out before the flood hits?" Kate asked.

"They aren't going to make it" Jessis shook his head.

"We don't have time to wait for the men to get back. We are going to have to ride out there and evacuate the settlement." Abigail said taking charge as everyone seemed to turn to her.

"We will have to find places for them in town" Elizabeth said.

"Cat, go to the row houses, see if anyone there can take some of these people in." Abigail said. Cat nodded grabbing a lantern and going out into the dark.

"We can put some beds in the saloon, Florence your in charge of that.

"I'll get right on it." Florence nodded waving a few of the other women out to help her.

"We need to find food for them, who knows how long they will be here." Elizabeth said.

"We will feed as many as we can in the cafe, Clara I'm going to need your help" Abigail said turning to her.

"the minors, the settlers, their families plus everyone who lives here? We still won't have enough to go around." Clara said.

"Yes we will, I was expecting 70 guests for my reception with a choice of four entrees, we should be fine." Rosemary nodded.

"Rosemary, your wedding dinner?" Kate asked.

"Will be just as wonderful even if it is grits and beans." Rosemary shrugged.

"I could use some help in the kitchen" Clara said.

"Of course" Rosemary nodded and they left.

"I could help Clara" Kate said.

"You should get some sleep, I'm going to need you girls to ride out to the settlement with me first thing tomorrow morning. We will need at least two wagons for everyone, I need you to watch the children while Elizabeth and I drive" Abigail said.

"Of course" Kate nodded.

"There's nothing more we can do now, meet me at the stables at dawn and we will go as fast as we can." Abigail told Elizabeth.

"Alright" Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

Kate hopped from the wagon as soon as Elizabeth brought the horses to a stop. Abigail quickly told everyone what was going on, they had seen how high the water was and Kate could tell how worried Abigail was as she and Elizabeth scrambled to help everyone take as much as they could carry and pack things up.

"We need to move faster!" Abigail yelled helping a women pack up blankets.

"Kate, help Edith with the baby!" Elizabeth yelled. Kate hurried to the far tent.

"Here, I've got him" Kate said scooping up baby Oliver as his mother tried to gather all his things.

"How much time do we have?" Edith asked.

"Not enough, come on we have to hurry." Kate said leading her over to the wagon. Elizabeth helped her in and Kate handed her the baby.

"I will get the children, you get the horses ready to move." Elizabeth said. Kate nodded climbing into the wagon seat as the back was now full of people.

"Alright let's go!" Abigail yelled as she and Elizabeth lifted the children into the back of the wagon.

"Where's Maggie?" Kate asked noticing the little girl was missing.

"She left her doll by the tea party she was having in the woods, she went back to get him." Harper said.

"Where was the tea party?" Elizabeth asked.

"Under the pine tree by the river" Harper said.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth gasped and was suddenly running down the path.

"Elizabeth no!" Kate and Abigail called after her.

"Jack!" Kate yelled seeing him suddenly ride up on the road.

"Jack! Maggie is missing, they thing she went down to the river" Elizabeth cried.

"I'll get her, you get everyone out of here!" Jack yelled turning Sergeant and riding back.

"Elizabeth we have to go!" Abigail cried climbing into the seat of one wagon. Both wagons were loaded with people but at least everyone was out.

"Alright everyone hold on" Elizabeth said climbing up next to Kate, she flicked the reigns and followed Abigail's wagon out of the settlement.

* * *

Things were just as busy in town then in the rushed settlement. The wagons from the mine were arriving as well and Faith was directing them where to take the injured men.

"Jack probably beat us back if he was on Sergeant, why don't you go see if he and Maggie are at the school?" Elizabeth asked as she and Kate climbed down. Kate nodded hurrying down the street as Elizabeth helped the children climb out the back directing people where to go.

"Is there room in the solon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, we can take a few more" Florence nodded.

"This way" Elizabeth ushered the men from the wagon in.

"He's not at the school" Kate said walking up.

"Have either of you seen Jack?" Elizabeth asked Florence and Molly

"No dear" Molly said sadly.

"Elizabeth!" Kate's voice called across the road making them turn. A man from the settlement road up with Maggie on his horse in front of him.

"I found her wondering on the trail, the settlement is washed out there's nothing left" He said as Lee and Elizabeth hurried to him. Lee picked Maggie up setting her on the ground as Elizabeth knelt in front of her.

"Maggie, did you see Mountie Jack?" Elizabeth asked. Maggie nodded.

"Where is he?" Elizabeth asked giving her a friendly smile but even from across the road Kate could see the worry in her eyes.

"The water took him away" Maggie whispered. Kate's heart skipped a beat as Elizabeth's mouth fell open in horror. Suddenly she jumped up running down the road.

"woah woah" She called to a house near by settling him before swinging up onto his back.

"Elizabeth where are you going?" Lee called running after her with Kate at his heels.

"I have to find Jack, everyone who can find a horse follow me!" Elizabeth said loudly leaving no room for argument. She reached down pulling Kate up behind her.

"You heard her mount up!" Bill called and suddenly everyone was gathering the horses again.

"Someone needs to tell Charlotte" Lee said quickly picking up the reigns to his own horse.

"I will tell her and catch up with you!" " Bill said quickly. Kate held tight to Elizabeth as she raced outside of town most of the men following them. Kate closed her eyes saying a prayer that they would find Jack safe.

* * *

The trail to the settlement was washed out. There was mud everywhere and the river ran higher then Kate ever thought it could. Elizabeth stoped their horse by the highest part.

"It's safer to go on foot from here" Bill said catching up to them with everyone else close behind. Elizabeth slipped off the saddle landing in the mud ankle deep. Frank Hogan reached up helping Kate down setting her in the mud. It was up to her skirts and their hems dragged but neither of the girls paid it any mind.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called watching the rushing water.

"Jack!" Kate yelled into the woods.

"Let's fan out, we will find him, he probably just hunkered down somewhere to dry off" Lee offered.

"Fan out, stay in sight of the person next to you but keep space" Bill ordered.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called again starting to walk down the mud path. Kate moved to follow her slipping in the mud. It was cold and wet instantly seeping into her clothes making her shiver. Elizabeth reached back to pull her up.

"I got her." Frank said lifting Kate back to her feet her dress sticking to her.

"Thank you" Elizabeth gave him a weak smile.

* * *

Kate lost track of how long they searched calling for Jack. It felt like days but it could not have been more then a few hours. Elizabeth's voice changed as the time passed. Starting with mild annoyance that she had to come out here and fetch him, turning to worry and fear and then almost disappearing all together as it got horse from yelling.

"Jack!" Kate yelled into the rushing water her own throat dry and hurting but she didn't dare stop.

"Jack!" Elizabeth's voice was loud this time on the verge of tears as Kate turned to see Elizabeth running down the side of the bank sliding in the mud as fast as she could.

"He's here!" Elizabeth yelled. Frank was close by and he came running as fast as Kate did looking down the bank.

"Kathryn stay there!" Elizabeth yelled before Kate had a chance to slid down the bank after them. Jack lay over a branch keeping just his chest and head out of the cold rushing water. He was not moving as Elizabeth called to him trying to pull him from the water but she wasn't strong enough.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled again trying to wake him. Tears stung Kate's eyes as Frank finally made it to Elizabeth's side bending over Jack.

"He's alive, I can feel his heart" Frank said and Kate felt air rush from her lungs.

"Here! Over here we need help!" She yelled in the direction of voices that came running. Lee got to them first hurrying down the bank with Jesse at his heels. Frank, Lee and Jesse lifted Jack from the water carrying him up the bank. Bill slid down helping Elizabeth back up her skirts and coat black from kneeling in the mud. Other men came quickly with the horses. Bill swung up on one and they placed Jack in front of him so he could ride home with him.

"I'll ride ahead and tell Faith to be ready for him. Bring him to Abigail's" Frank said jumping on another horse and racing back to town.

"Go with Lee" Elizabeth told Kate firmly swinging up onto her horse and racing after Bill who was already gone.

"Come on, up you go." Lee said gently lifting Kate onto the saddle and climbing up behind her.

"We're going to check the settlement one last time, see if we can find anything worth saving" Jesse said some of the men behind him.

"Good. I'm going to take her home. Be careful, the rain is still falling and the ground is so wet." Lee said. Jesse nodded riding off as Lee pointed his horse toward town going slower then Elizabeth and Bill who had raced out as risky speeds given the uneven ground. Kate was quiet, shivering in her now soaking wet coat and dress, but mostly just worried about Jack.

"Let's get you home and dry." Lee said softly nudging the horse a little faster.

* * *

The town was quieter as Lee pulled his horse up in front of the cafe. Rosemary came running over.

"Thank goodness, I saw Jack, they were getting him settled." Rosemary said quickly as Lee slid down helping Kate off.

"How was he?" Lee asked

"I don't know Faith had just gotten there" Rosemary shook her head sadly.

"I need to find Elizabeth" Kate said making her way into the cafe.

"Kate let's get you dried off first, come on darling, you'll catch your death in that wet dress." Rosemary said gently but Kate shook her head already inside the door.

"Let her go" Less said gently as Rosemary watched her worried. Kate climbed the stairs quickly, hearing voices from the bedroom she and Elizabeth used to share. She slipped into the doorway, Jack lay on the bed still not awake as Faith was placing a warm rag on his forehead. Abigail, Charlotte and Elizabeth stood by the foot of the bed watching. Elizabeth had seemed to hastily changed into an old dress she kept at Abigail's and out of her muddy skirts. Kate slipped in going to Elizabeth's side as her sister put her arm around her not taking her eyes off of Jack.

"He's suffering from exposure, we need to keep him warm." Faith was saying.

"Shouldn't he be in the infirmary?" Abigail asked.

"I can treat him here, and I think he will be more comfortable, my worry is this, his finger nails are blue" Faith said gently holding Jack's hand out for them to see.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"It could be pneumonia, it's to soon to tell" Faith said gently. Kate bit her lip looking up at Elizabeth.

"I have to go tend to the people from the settlement, but I will be back soon to check on him. Send for me if anything changes, keep him warm and try to force water into him" Faith said.

"Faith, I'm really glad your here" Elizabeth said softly.

"Please let me know if you need anything" Faith gave her a weak smile before leaving the room.

"Well we will all take shifts caring for him." Abigail started to say.

"No, I will do it" Elizabeth said firmly letting Kate go and sitting on the edge of the bed taking Jack's hand in her's.

"Elizabeth it's a lot of work and it may be days…" Abigail started.

"I will do it" Elizabeth said again even more firm not taking her eyes off of Jack.

"I would like to stay?" Charlotte asked Elizabeth gently.

"Of course" Elizabeth nodded and Charlotte settled into a chair a few feet away.

"Come on sweet girl let's get you dried up and changed" Abigail whispered looking at Kate still soaking wet.

"I want to stay." Kate said.

"Katie please go" Elizabeth sighed turning to look at Kate for the first time.

"Come on I have a warm bath for you and your dress is hanging up by the fire getting nice and warm" Abigail gently ushered Kate out of the room. With a nod from Elizabeth, Kate allowed herself to be led out.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Abigail asked as Kate came down the stairs fresh from a bath in her clean dress.

"Yes, thank you" Kate sighed as Abigail sat on the sofa gesturing for Kate to sit at her feet taking her damp hair in her hands and starting to braid it.

"Any word from Elizabeth?" Kate asked softly.

"No news is good news, it means he is resting comfortably" Abigail said gently. Kate nodded as Rosemary came rushing into the door.

"Oh there you are, how is he?" Rosemary asked.

"He's resting, it's too soon to tell" Abigail said gently.

"Oh poor Jack, poor Elizabeth! you know I lost an uncle to Pneumonia, and a neighbor, it's a terrible thing" Rosemary shook her head. Abigail glared at her nodding to Kate who was watching Rosemary with wide eyes.

"Of course they were both old and Jack is so young and healthy." Rosemary said quickly.

"Did you need something?" Abigail sighed.

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that Lee and I will keep Cody as long as you need. He is out playing with Rip now the poor dog. And that Paster Hogan is setting up a prayer service for tonight for Jack." Rosemary said gently.

"Thank you" Abigail gave her a smile.

"Oh course, I will get out of your hair, let us know if you need anything" Rosemary said quickly leaving again as Abigail finished the braid in Kate's hair.

"Did you ever know anyone with pneumonia?" Kate asked turning around to face Abigail.

"I did, a young man like Jack, he turned out just fine after some rest. He went on to have a beautiful wife and children." Abigail said gently.

"I'm scared" Kate whispered.

"I know, it's ok to be afraid. Jack means a lot to you, it's understandable we are frightened. But he wouldn't want you to worry yourself sick over him. We will get through this together" Abigail told her gently pulling her in for a hug.

"Is that true, about that man with the wife and kids, or did you just make it up so I would feel better?" Kate asked.

"It's true, cross my heart." Abigail said firmly making Kate smile a little.

"Can I please go see them?" Kate pleaded looking up the stairs.

"Go quietly and ask Elizabeth, but don't stay long" Abigail said gently. Kate nodded giving her a hug before tiptoeing up the stairs.

"Come on Jack, don't make me a lier to that little girl" Abigail sighed watching her.

* * *

Kate crept onto the landing knocking onto the open door as Elizabeth and Charlotte looked up. Jack lay propped up on pillows, Elizabeth sat next to him resting against the headboard a cup of water in her hands.

"Do you need anything?" Kate whispered feeling shy suddenly.

"Come here sweetie let me look at you" Elizabeth gave her a smile waving her over. Kate crept next to her as Elizabeth gathered her in a hug before putting her hand to her forehead.

"You ok, all warmed up?" Elizabeth asked. Kate nodded.

"You want to sit with us for a while?" Elizabeth asked. Another nod as Kate settled onto the edge of the bed into Elizabeth's side and they all sat in silence for a while.

"You know when Jack was four he was sick, I sat up with him day and night for a week." Charlotte said softly.

"What did he have?" Kate asked.

"I never knew, we were in the middle of no where, there was no doctor around, just this awful fever. I want to be mad at him for what he did today but truth is I can't. He was just doing his job." Charlotte sighed.

"He saved a lot of lives" Elizabeth nodded.

"It would be so unfair to lose two good men today" Charlotte whispered.

"Very unfair" Elizabeth agreed.

"I think I need some air." Charlotte's voice cracked as she stood up leaving the room. Kate leaned into Elizabeth more hiding her face as tears sprung into her own eyes.

"Why don't you go back to Abigail sweetie, let Jack rest and you can come back later." Elizabeth said gently.

"Ok" Kate whispered and Elizabeth was surprised she didn't argue with her just slipped out the door. Elizabeth turned to look at Jack still laying there unmoving.

"Jack, you have to wake up. Somehow I knew from the minute we first met that you and I were meant to be together. I'm sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you Jack. You know Kate adores you… and I… I need you Jack. I know God meant for us to be together. You can't leave me. Not now." Elizabeth whispered her hand on Jack's chest her face resting close to his. Jack didn't move, he didn't wake up. Elizabeth sighed sitting back waiting.

Kate made her way downstairs, Charlotte was no where to be found but Abigail turned from the stove.

"How is he?" Abigail asked. Kate shrugged and Abigail wondered if letting her go up had been the wrong choice.

"I wish I could do something to help." Kate sighed.

"Well I am making Jack's favorite chicken noodle soup. The biggest batch that you ever did see. He's going to need something warm and filling when he wakes up" Abigail said placing her hands on Kate's shoulders and sitting her down at the table.

"I need these carrots cut, and the onions peeled and the potatoes chopped, can you do that?" Abigail asked placing everything on the table.

"Yes" Kate smiled taking a knife in her hand.

"Good." Abigail turned back to the stove.

A few hours later the sun was almost down as Abigail took the soup from the stove top. Kate and Charlotte were sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Smells wonderful, Jack will be happy to have this" Abigail smiled at Kate.

"Can we make him some of the cookies he likes too?" Kate asked.

"Oh it may be a few days before he's up to eating that, perhaps we can put that off until tomorrow" Abigail whispered making Kate smile.

"I'm going to go check on Elizabeth, see if she will eat something." Abigail said climbing the stairs. She went into the bedroom, Elizabeth was now propped up against the footboard with a small knitted blanket covering her, seeming to be asleep. Abigail went to her side gently feeling her forehead wondering if she should have forced Elizabeth into a warm bath too after being out in the cold mud and rain. The last thing they needed was Elizabeth sick.

"Elizabeth" Abigail whispered rubbing her arm as she knelt next to the bed. Elizabeth jumped awake in an instant.

"Ohh shhh it's ok" Abigail whispered soothingly as Elizabeth caught her breath turning to Jack.

"I guess I fell asleep" Elizabeth sighed sitting up a little.

"Why don't you come down and eat something?" Abigail offered.

"I'm not hungry" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Jack would want you to take care of yourself."

"I'm not leaving him Abigail" Elizabeth sighed.

"Alright" Abigail knew there was no point in arguing with her.

"Do you think he know's I'm here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course he does, he knows you haven't left his side."

"I feel so alone" Elizabeth whispered her voice cracking as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, your not, your not dear it's going to be ok." Abigail soothed pulling Elizabeth to her for a hug letting her friend cry on her shoulder.

* * *

When Abigail came down a little while later Charlotte and Kate were still at the table.

"How is he?" Charlotte asked.

"No change" Abigail sighed picking up a teapot.

"Elizabeth won't leave his side, I'm going to bring her some tea and bread" Abigail glanced at Kate.

"I don't know who we should be worried about more, her or him" Charlotte sighed as Abigail placed a few rolls on a plate.

"I know how she feels."

"So do I, I will bring up the tea" Charlotte sighed reaching for the plate and cup.

"Charlotte, it's ok to cry" Abigail said gently.

"Crying doesn't do anyone any good" Charlotte said firmly before climbing the stairs as Kate watched her.

"It will be ok sweet girl, have some soup." Abigail placed a bowl in front of Kate and picked up another for herself joining her at the table.

"What if Jack dies?" Kate whispered.

"It won't happen." Abigail said firmly.

"But what if he does, Abigail it will break Elizabeth's heart." Kate whispered.

"We can pray for them. We can help them out, Elizabeth is taking good care of him." Abigail said gently taking Kate's hand in her's.

"I don't know what we will do without Jack."

"luckily you won't have to find out. Eat your soup sweetheart."

"I'm not hungry either" Kate sighed.

"None of that. Elizabeth is up there taking care of Jack. You and I are down here taking care of Elizabeth. We can't take care of her on an empty stomach. Further more we're not going to give her a reason to worry about you when she's already worried enough about Jack. You need to put some of that into you." Abigail said firmly using a tone she rarely used with Kate.

"Yes ma'am" Kate nodded taking a spoonful.

* * *

When it was dark people started to gather outside the Cafe. Abigail and Kate put on their coats to join them. Each person carried a candle and they passed around the flame until every candle was lit. It lifted Kate's heart to see the whole town gather outside the cafe. Abigail went to stand by Charlotte giving her hand a squeeze. Rosemary put her arm around Kate holding her close as Paster Hogan moved to the front of the crowed. He led them all in a prayer asking God to heal Jack. Kate looked up at the window where she knew Jack was and saw Elizabeth's face watching them.

Elizabeth tied back the curtain going to sit by Jack again.

"Everyone is out there, they are all praying for you. Do you think you could get better for them?" Elizabeth asked moving the rag from Jack's forehead.

"Or me?" She asked running her fingers through his hair. Jack lay still.

"It's ok, I will wait. Just like our new years resolution. Love is patient, love is kind. Love does not rush but takes its time." Elizabeth sighed.

"But not to much time" Jack's groggy voice muttered hardly above a whisper. Elizabeth turned to him wide eyed sure she had imagined it before Jack's eyes opened slightly meeting her's.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried jumping forward and covering his cheeks with kisses.

"Oww" Jack muttered.

"Sorry sorry!" Elizabeth cried lightening the kisses trying to hold herself back. She pulled back to look at Jack before he gave her a weak smile and she leaned down meeting their lips.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Wonderful" Jack moaned but gave her a smile as she quickly poured him some water holding the cup so he could drink.

"I have to go tell them your awake. I will be right back!" Elizabeth cried sprinting down the stairs. She flung open the door just as the crowed was ending a moment of silence making them all jump.

"He's awake" Elizabeth cried tears running down her eyes. Kate gasped as Everyone cheered. Rosemary pulled her into a bone crushing hug as Bill picked Opal up tossing her into the air as people clapped and hugged each other. Charlotte hurried in as Elizabeth disappeared back inside.

"That a boy Jack" Abigail smiled up at the window.

* * *

That night Abigail and Charlotte went to the school house to give Faith a break from working there. Elizabeth and Kate would stay in Abigail's room so Elizabeth could care for Jack. Kate helped Abigail pack bags of rags and clothes to bring to the school.

"Lock the door behind us. You should go to bed soon and get some rest. I will be back in the morning to make you three some breakfast." Abigail said.

"Ok" Kate nodded

"Help Elizabeth out, but try and get some rest, you all had a trying day and need a good nights sleep. See if you can talk Elizabeth into laying down for a while if Jack is sleeping." Abigail said.

"I will" Kate nodded.

"Alright, good girl, sleep well, I will see you in the morning" Abigail said giving Kate a hug and following Charlotte out into the night as Kate closed the door behind them and they heard it lock.

"Well, if I didn't know better I would say that was your little girl" Charlotte smiled at Abigail as they started their walk.

"Kate holds a special place in my heart. Both of those girls do, Elizabeth is a dear, dear friend but Kate… Kate came to me when I was morning the loss of my own child. She was shy and scared and had no one in the world but her sister. I was a mother without a child and Kate was a child without a mother. I am so lucky to have both those girls in my life, they mean the world to me, as does Jack. You should see the three of them together, them make quite the little.. well family. Jack and Elizabeth love each other more deeply then I have ever seen. And your son is so kind to Kate, truly he is so patient with her. He never shoos her away to get alone time with Elizabeth, he includes her, he taught her to ride a horse, and fish. You raised a wonderful young man Charlotte."

"Well it appears you had a hand in making those girls who they are, I am just glad everything is going to be alright now." Charlotte smiled.

"Praise the lord" Abigail sighed.

Kate had closed the door behind Abigail dimming the lamp and climbed the stairs. She changed into her nightgown and braided her hair off to the side before crossing the landing peeking into Jack's room. She hadn't seen him yet, Faith went up to check him as soon as he woke up but by the time she was done he had gone back to sleep, his body still so tired. He was resting now, though he looked much better, his cheeks were pink again. Elizabeth sat by his bed in the rocking chair reading her book silently.

"Hi" Kate whispered. Elizabeth put her book down smiling at Kate as she walked in.

"Faith said he was alright?" Kate asked going to Elizabeth who slid over making room in the small chair for Kate to squeeze in.

"He is, he needs to be in bed for a few more days, and he has a bit of a cough. But he will be fine with some rest and good food." Elizabeth smiled.

"I am so glad, I was worried."

"Me too, thank you for stepping up today." Elizabeth whispered as suddenly Jack stirred waking up with a cough. Elizabeth quickly helped him sit up to catch his breath.

"Hey there little shadow" Jack smiled at Kate when his coughing stopped.

"Hey, you look better" Kate smiled.

"Feeling better, although you may have to tell your sister to get some rest, I hear I have been running her ragged" Jack said looking at Elizabeth.

"You have done no such thing, are you hungry?"

"No, I could use some water though."

"I'll refill the pitcher" Kate said quickly reaching for it.

"No I will, you make sure Jack stays here" Elizabeth said standing up and going downstairs.

"She was worried." Kate said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry I worried everyone so much." Jack said seriously.

"Don't you ever do that to her again. She can't stand to lose you Jack." Kate said firmly.

'Yes Ma'am" Jack nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

"Jack this isn't funny, she's my sister and I will tell you to be serious about this. Elizabeth has lost so much."

"I understand, I am sorry she was so worried. Believe me, I don't want to ever do anything to hurt her." Jack said taking Kate's hand in his.

"Good." Kate nodded as Elizabeth came back upstairs handing Jack a glass of water.

"What are you two up to?" Elizabeth asked looking between them.

"Just talking about how lovely you are." Jack said as Kate nodded.

"I must look a sight" Elizabeth sighed patting down her hair.

"You are the most beautiful sight I ever did see" Jack said making Elizabeth blush.

"That's my cue to go to bed" Kate giggled standing up she gave Jack a warm hug and he held her tight before letting her go. Kate got into the warm bed smiling, the light from across the hall casted a dim shadows and the soft murmur of Jack and Elizabeth talking floated into the room and Kate was sure she had never felt more grateful then she did right at that moment.

* * *

In the weeks that followed life returned to normal. Jack recovered quickly, within days he was sitting at the table for meals and in a week he was back to sleeping in his own bed and working for part of the day. They all helped to rebuild the settlement, school started again and Elizabeth even felt she was developing a taste for Charlotte's cooking. Before they knew it a few weeks had passes and they were at Abigail's getting Rosemary dressed for her wedding. Kate and Elizabeth stood around the table finishing the flowers as Abigail and Charlotte helped Rosemary with her hair.

"I think this is perfect" Abigail smiled placing the clip in.

"thank you" Rosemary smiled.

"It seems to me like you found the right man for you" Charlotte said.

"I did" Rosemary smiled.

"I want you to know that even though you aren't marrying Jack, you will always be like a daughter to me" Charlotte said.

"Thank you, that means so much" Rosemary smiled turning to Abigail as she did her vail.

"And I think you found the right man too" Charlotte said turning to Elizabeth who looked up at her.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled.

"I didn't just come here to check up on the women my son has been writing home about, I don't believe in meddling in people's affairs."

"Even if its your son?"

"Especially if its my son" Charlotte said making Elizabeth laugh.

"I know you and I are very different people, but I like to think we have somethings in common that makes Jack care so much about you and I."

"I think so too" Elizabeth smiled.

"I want to tell you, the way Jack writes about you, he adores you and your sister. I find it so admirable what you did for her, for the both you. I came here expecting to find a different women then you truly are. You didn't always have it easy, you had hardships and you made choices putting family before yourself and that is one of the most noble things a person can do in my book. You are a strong, brave women Miss Thatcher, raising a sweet, brave little girl." Charlotte said softly as they both turned watching Kate giggle with Rosemary about something.

"Thank you, that means so much coming from you. Kate and I both adore Jack very much. He means everything to us here." Elizabeth said softly.

"I know it hasn't been easy having me underfoot, but next time I'm here I would love for you to teach me how to make your shepherds pie."

"Deal" Elizabeth smiled.

"Alright, you are all set" Abigail said as they all turned to Rosemary.

"You look amazing" Kate grinned.

"Lee is a lucky man" Elizabeth agreed.

They made their way into the church. First Opal the flower girl, then Cody with the rings. Abigail followed after then Kate and Elizabeth. Kate looked up smiling at Jack who was standing next to Lee as his best man. She grinned at him as he winked at her then looked past her, his eyes landing on Elizabeth. They took their places at the front as Rosemary came down looking as pretty as a picture in her white gown and Kate knew Lee couldn't stop grinning if he tried. The wedding was beautiful as Rosemary had always wanted. In the end she linked arms with Lee making their way down the aisle. Elizabeth followed after with Jack then Kate and Abigail. Before leaving the church Rosemary stopped glancing behind her before tossing her bouquet over her shoulder. It flew through the air practically landing in Elizabeth's surprised arms. Everyone in the church let out a giggle as Elizabeth's cheeks turned pink and she glanced at Jack out of the corner of her eye. Kate laughed watching her sister before Elizabeth glanced back at her meeting her smile. Kate laughed as Jack held his arm out and she ran ahead to link into his other arm. Elizabeth grinned at her as Kate giggled as they left the church.


	29. Christmas

"Here's our list" Elizabeth said handing it to Kate as they went into the mercantile.

"Front and back!" Kate cried flipping the paper over.

"We need a lot of things for the play and the party." Elizabeth told her.

"And ourselves right? We are going to get a Christmas tree tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Yes, of course we will have plenty of time." Elizabeth assured her.

"And decorate it?" Kate pressed.

"Katie, I promise, I know I took over the town Christmas this year with Rosemary on her honeymoon, but I have left plenty of time for our own Christmas" Elizabeth assured her.

"Good" Kate nodded.

"Hey, I know I said I would make time for you and I to have our own little Christmas this year, but what do you think about Jack coming with us to pick out a tree?" Elizabeth asked tentatively as she started to fill her basket.

"Honestly, I just assumed he was coming, I have never pictured you actually chopping down a tree." Kate shrugged with a little smile.

"I could, if I had to!" Elizabeth pretended to be offended but all it did was earn her a disbelieving look from Kate.

"I just… This is our first year truly on our own without Grandmother or Abigail and I want it to be special for us. But I also want it to be special with Jack too."

"I know, I don't mind if Jack is there."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. But also there's going to be some things just you and me. No Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Like Christmas cookies?" Kate asked.

"Yes, that's on the list and I already have the recipes from Abigail." Elizabeth smiled.

"Good. How's your Christmas list coming?" Kate asked.

"Let's see, new pans for Abigail, a baseball bat for Cody, tablecloth and chair pillows for Rosemary and Lee, sewing box for Clara, new shirt, boots and winter scarf for Jack.." Elizabeth checked them off as she whispered them never knowing who was lurking around the corner of the busy store this time of year.

"And for your sister?" Kate asked.

"Oh… I knew I forgot someone!" Elizabeth cried making Kate just roll her eyes.

"Thirteen years and your still trying to get me to spill your Christmas gifts, I would think you would learn by now" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at her.

"It hasn't been thirteen years.. I probably couldn't talk enough to ask the first two." Kate muttered.

"Ahh yes, those were the years." Elizabeth teased.

"I still have shopping to do." Kate sighed.

"What do you have so far?"

"knitted blanket for Abigail, baseball hat for Cody, ball for Rip, the needlepoint handkerchief I made for Rosemary. Oh and the new drawing pad and water colors for Jack." Kate said.

"Well you sound about done to me."

"I suppose." Kate sighed not willing to tell her the real problem.

"Come on, this is everything. Let's go home and start on dinner." Elizabeth said taking her basket to the counter.

* * *

"I don't know where your mind is today sweet girl but it is definitely not on this bread." Abigail said glancing up to see Kate absentmindedly kneading the dough as she chewed her lip watching the flames in the stove jump.

"Oh, sorry." Kate said glancing at how uneven her dough was.

"Here, I need this for the cafe, take it out on the cookie dough it needs to be rolled." Abigail took the dough from in front of Kate passing her the bowl and rolling pin.

"Abigail, did you finish your Christmas presents already?" Kate asked putting flour on the table and pulling out the dough.

"Oh yes, when you have been around as long as I have you start thinking about Christmas as soon as summer hits. I can't tell you how many years I spent sitting up until dawn Christmas Day trying to finish sewing or knitting a gift." Abigail chuckled.

"I don't know what to get Elizabeth." Kate sighed.

"Well, you girls just moved into the row house not so long ago. There must be something she needs for that?" Abigail offered.

"Trouble is, Jack got her most of the pretty things, and I can't afford anything really nice like she likes it." Kate sighed. She had made some money helping out in the cafe, and Lee had given her a whole dollar after she spent an afternoon sweeping every inch of the big saw mill before he had a big inspection. But it wasn't enough for something Kate felt was good enough for Elizabeth.

"Well, in my experience, the best gifts come from the heart, and I have no doubt your sister feels the same way." Abigail said.

"I just want to get her something really great." Kate sighed.

"I made her a cookbook. I wrote down all her favorites, your favorites and Jacks that I make. She has gotten much better at cooking and this way she will have it all right there every time she wants to make something. Along with a few little tips and secrets of my own." Abigail smiled.

"That's perfect Abigail! And I know Jack got her a beautiful necklace, and a fancy oil lamp for her bedside for reading, and new ink for her typewriter…" Everyone thinks of something good but me." Kate sighed.

"It will come to you, don't worry, remember it's the thought that counts. Elizabeth will love whatever you get her because it will come from you." Abigail said turning to put the bread in the oven.

"Not good enough" Kate sighed.

* * *

"I like this tree" Kate said hanging another string of cranberry and popcorn around the top of the pine tree. They had spend all afternoon in the woods finding what Jack had described as the perfect tree before he cut it down and dragged it into their little row house placing it by Elizabeth's writing desk. After some hot chocolate and a warm supper they had pulled out some decorations for their tree. Rip lay in "his spot" by the stove watching them.

"I told you it was the perfect tree" Jack smiled at her.

"It certainly smells nice." Elizabeth agreed breathing in the sent of pine mixed with the logs in the stove making the house smell like the holidays.

"How are the new houses coming?" Kate asked Jack as he reached into the little box of ordainments they had.

"It's going to be tight, but they should be done by Christmas." Jack smiled. Among all the other things going on in town this week, Jack and many of them men were building houses for the settlers who had lost everything in the flood. Right now they were staying wherever there was room, but the hope was that every family would have a home by Christmas, even if they were smaller then the row houses.

"It would be so nice for everyone to have a home on Christmas morning." Kate said.

"It will, they have lost so much, I'm glad the town was able to make it easier on them." Elizabeth nodded hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"That's what you get for staying up all night sewing costumes for the play." Kate told her.

"You have been working to hard the week." Jack said softly rubbing her arm as Elizabeth allowed herself to sink into his side for a minute.

"I just really want to make…"

"You want to make this the best Christmas for the town and the new families, I know." Jack said gently.

"But all I want is to make this the best Christmas for you." Jack told her.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Elizabeth straightened herself back up to look at him.

"Actually I do, there's something I have been meaning to ask you. And if I'm going to do it I have to do it now" Jack said. Playing with the tinsel in his hands. Behind him Kate peered around the tree making eye contact with her sister quickly wondering why Jack was acting so odd.

"Now as in, right now?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"It really can't wait. Would you do me the honor.." Jack started dropping the tinsel in his hands as he bent one knee going to the floor. Kate's eyes widened and Elizabeth thought she stopped breathing for a second.

"The great honor, of accompanying me to the Mountie Christmas Ball?" Jack asked getting back up to his feet giving her a smile.

"Oh bother" Kate muttered to herself shaking her head at Jack as Elizabeth looked a little surprised, air rushing back into her lungs.

"The Mountie Christmas Ball?" Elizabeth asked trying to wrap her brain around what he was really just asking her.

"We won't be gone long, just an an afternoon and evening. It's in Buxton this year. I will hire a horse and carriage to take us." Jack told her.

"Oh, but.. there's the dinner and pageant and.." Elizabeth said

"I promise, I'll get you back in time for everything." Jack assured her.

"Oh Jack, I would love to go." Elizabeth smiled at him. Jack grinned leaning in giving her a kiss. They kept them lighter and quicker around Kate, but they were no longer shying away from affection if she was in the room.

"Well, make sure you put some time on that list to get a new dress then." Kate said making Elizabeth laugh.

"I suppose it's to bad the dress shops aren't open in the middle of the night that's about the only time I have." Elizabeth smiled.

"You could wear anything and you would still be the most beautiful women in the room." Jack assured her.

"It's not fair is it" Kate agreed.

"Alright you too, more decorating, we have thirty more minutes before we need to start working on the props for the play." Elizabeth said turning slightly pink at their compliments.

"Yes Ma'am" Kate smirked as Jack winked at her getting back to work.

* * *

Kate walked out of the mercantile for the third day in a row. She didn't know why she kept going in really. There would be no new delivery until after Christmas and the prices never changed. She couldn't afford anything really nice, and a sack of four or few cans of beans didn't exactly say Merry Christmas. Kate sighed glancing back before going down the stairs and stopped sitting a little white glass dove sitting on the tree decorating the window. Kate went back in quickly reaching for it. It was small, fit in the palm of her hand. But the detail on each feather was beautiful and clearly hand painted. It was breath taking as Kate turned it in her hands looking at the shiny black eyes that looked almost real.

"Oh Good afternoon Kate I'm so sorry!" Rosemary said walking in and almost hitting Kate with the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry that's an awful place to stand" Kate offered her a smile.

"Oh my that's beautiful!" Rosemary cried admiring the little bird in Kate's hands.

"Yes it is" Kate said flipping it over and seeing the price on the bottom. She was a whole dollar short, disappointing for sure, though not all together surprising.

"How has Elizabeth been doing planing the town Christmas. I know it's a lot" Rosemary said. The past two years it had been Rosemary's job, but this year since they had just gotten home from their honeymoon Elizabeth had offered to take over.

"It's a lot, but she is enjoying it, and it all seems to be coming together." Kate said.

"Good, you will tell her to let me know if she needs any help?"

"I will" Kate nodded putting the dove back in the window.

"Alright dear, see you later" Rosemary waved heading further into the store as Kate slipped out of the store. She looked back at the bird in the window with a sigh before going down the stairs.

"My that's an awful long face for Christmas time" Jack called as Kate walked past the jail.

"Hi Jack" Kate gave him a smile climbing the steps to sit next to him on the porch.

"What's going on Little Shadow?"

"I found the perfect gift for Elizabeth." Kate said.

"Oh really? What is it?" Jack asked.

"The little white dove in Mr Yost's store. It's beautiful, and I remember Elizabeth saying how much our mother used to love doves. But I don't have enough money." Kate sighed.

"Well here" Jack said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few coins.

"No, you can't give me the money then it's not from me." Kate shook her head.

"Well it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does. I'm old enough to save money to get her something myself finally and thats what I want to do." Kate said firmly.

"Well alright, I suppose I can respect that then." Jack nodded.

"I will have to figure something out, Maybe if I work everyday after school I can save enough." Kate said.

"You are already working everyday after school helping Elizabeth get ready." Jack pointed out.

"Well.. I'll think of something."

"Let me know if I can help you" Jack said.

"Thanks" Kate nodded.

"I better get back to work or I'll be late for dinner. I'll see you later." Jack winked at her.

"Ok, see you later" Kate nodded stepping down from the porch and heading back down the road.

* * *

The days before Christmas were busy, School days were spent practicing for the play and decorating. The little time Elizabeth did try to spend on lessons the children seemed to excited to concentrate. After school they were helping Abigail get ready for the big town dinner on Christmas Eve, getting everything ready for the play or trying to find a quiet moment to spent with Jack and their own little Christmas.

"Where's Elizabeth today?" Abigail asked as Kate rolled what felt like the hundredth sheet of sugar cookie dough.

"She went to the mercantile for more paints for the nativity set." Kate sighed.

"You girls have been busy this week." Abigail noted.

"I know, I think we might sleep right through Christmas at this rate." Kate laughed.

"Elizabeth seems excited about the Mountie Ball."

"She is, I'm happy they get to go. but when Jack asked her to the ball, I thought he was going to ask her to marry him. He looked so nervous Abigail I swear" Kate said making Abigail chuckle.

"Well I'm surprised he hasn't yet." Abigail sighed.

"Me too, Elizabeth looked like she might faint when he dropped to his knee to pick something up." Kate said making Abigail laugh.

"Well I'm sure it will happen sooner rather then later." Abigail smiled and Kate turned back to the dough just as the door opened.

"I declare the mercantile is almost all out of Christmas decorations." Elizabeth sighed putting down her full basket.

"It looks like you bought them all." Kate smiled peering into her basket full or red, green and silver goodies.

"I wanted to put more in the cafe, do you mind if I decorate now?" Elizabeth asked Abigail.

"Of course not, go ahead" Abigail smiled as Elizabeth hurried into the dining area.

"Abigail will you keep Elizabeth busy so I can go to the mercantile and buy her gift?" Kate whispered.

"Ah so you found something did you?" Abigail smiled as Kate nodded.

"Alright, I will keep her here until you come back."

"Thank you" Kate smiled picking up her heavy basket and hurrying out the back door.

"Hi Kate" Laura said coming up to her as Kate hurried past the windows hoping Elizabeth didn't see her.

"Hi"

"Are you hiding from Miss Thatcher?" Laura laughed as Kate glanced back making sure she hadn't been seen.

"I'm going to the mercantile to get her gift."

"But I thought you didn't have enough money?"

"I don't but Mr Yost said he would make a trade if i thought I had something worth it." Kate shrugged moving her basket to her other hand.

"What are you trading?" Laura asked as they stopped at the steps outside the store.

"This" Kate pulled back the scarf in her basket covering her china doll.

"Oh! Oh my goodness that's the most beautiful doll I have ever seen." Laura gasped reaching out to run her fingers over the glass cheeks and soft hair. The only dolls here were yarn and scraps of clothing.

"It's from Grandmother's. It was my favorite, it was the the only one I brought with us here." Kate said quickly covering it back up.

"Oh But Kate you can't give her away, she's to beautiful."

"I don't play with her anymore, she mostly just sits on my bed. I certainly don't need her. Besides I want to get that gift for Elizabeth." Kate said firmly. She would miss the doll for sure. It was one of the few toys she had brought with her, though she wasn't really attached to it, there was some comfort that it had sat on her bed no matter where they were living. It was a beautiful doll and she had begged grandmother for it when she was six and had it ever since.

"Afternoon ladies" Jack smiled coming down the stairs from the store.

"Good Afternoon Constable" Laura said as Kate hid the basket behind her back.

"More Christmas shopping?" Jack asked giving them a smile.

"Just one last thing." Kate said.

"You figure out what to get Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I did." Kate nodded.

"Alright, have a good day ladies."

"Bye Jack" Kate said as Jack walked away.

"Are you really sure about this?" Laura asked

"Very sure." Kate nodded glancing at the little dove in the window.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Jack called hurrying up the steps to the school house two days before Christmas Eve. It was Friday and Elizabeth had just dismissed school for the Christmas break. There would be no school until after the New Year. To say the children were excited was an understatement. Elizabeth just hoped she could control them all at the play they were putting on Christmas Eve.

"Jack." Elizabeth smiled at him looking up from her desk.

"I just got a telegram from headquarters. The place in Buxton where they were having the Mountie Ball caught fire." Jack sighed.

"Oh dear, that's awful" Elizabeth cried.

"It was empty, no one was hurt, but it means the Christmas Ball is canceled." Jack said.

"That's to bad, I was looking forward to going." Elizabeth said softly.

"I'm sorry, I was really looking forward to taking you." Jack nodded.

"Oh Jack it's not your fault. Nothing can be done about it now." Elizabeth said giving him a little smile trying to cheer them both up.

"Next year we will go, there will be more balls I promise." Jack said.

"Of course Jack, don't look so worried. Next year things will be calmer around here and I will have more time." Elizabeth chuckled grabbing his hand making Jack smile.

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, but I would say I'm pretty lucky too." Elizabeth stood up on her toes giving him a kiss making him smile.

"Walk you home?" He asked.

"That would be lovely" She smiled.

* * *

"No Christmas Ball!" Kate cried from where she was sitting on the back steps watching Jack chop wood for their stove.

"It was canceled, nothing we can do about it." Jack shrugged bringing the ax down again.

"Oh Elizabeth must have been so disappointed." Kate sighed gathering the wood chips in her apron to add to the pile used to keep the fire going at night.

"I was disappointed as well, but you know your sister, takes everything in stride." Jack said stacking another piece of wood.

"Oh but Jack she was so excited, she has her new dress from Julie and she ever bought a new hair clip at the mercantile, ordered it special because it matches so nicely." Kate sighed.

"She did?" Jack asked turning to her.

"She was so looking forward to spending the evening with you." Kate nodded.

"She didn't tell me that, she just took it so easily." Jack glanced at the house were Elizabeth was inside making dinner.

"Of course she did! She's Elizabeth, that doesn't mean she's not upset." Kate sighed shaking her head. Abigail often said men were thick headed, it looked like Kate would have to explain ever little thing to Jack.

"Well, I think I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help, and it's a secret. We only have two days so we have to move fast." Jack said.

"Yay! I love secret jobs" Kate smiled.

"Not here, come on away from the house." Jack whispered waving Kate over to the far end of the yard.

* * *

Christmas Eve came with soft falling snow. It was actually the perfect weather. Kate spent the morning helping Abigail with a few last minute things then hurried home as she and Elizabeth finally had some quiet time to spend making their own Christmas cookies filling the house with all kinds of wonderful smells. Elizabeth finished wrapping her gifts and they stacked them under the tree. Before they knew it evening was falling and they bundled up heading to the church to join the rest of the town for Christmas Eve mass and the children play. When the pageant ended and all the children had received their toy, the town moved over to Abigail's Cafe for their Christmas dinner. Kate was slipping on her coat as Jack gently tapped her shoulder waving her over silently as everyone passed the saloon she slipped in after him unseen.

"You still willing to help?" Jack asked.

"You bet" Kate grinned.

"This is a wonderful Christmas eve" Elizabeth smiled as she opened the door to the row house late that night letting her and Kate in.

"It really was, I don't think it's quite over yet though." Kate smiled.

"What do you mean it's practically midnight?" Elizabeth chuckled hanging up her coat as Kate reached into her coat pocket pulling out the little card Jack had wrote.

"Here" Kate grinned. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her playfully as she reached into the envelope pulling out the car.

"Elizabeth Thatcher is formally invited to the saloon." Elizabeth read softly.

"Formal attire required" Kate said softly nodding to the ball gown hanging up by the back door, the one she never got to wear to the ball.

"What is Jack up to?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh Jack? I have no idea, you know how he gets these silly, grand, romantic ideas in his head." Kate giggled

"Katie!"

"Well I am off to bed. But, if I were you, I would wear that dress, and do your hair, and don't forget your dancing shoes." Kate smiled.

"You will be alright here by yourself?"

"Of course!" Kate sighed.

"I love you, Merry Christmas" Elizabeth sighed giving her sister a hug.

"Merry Christmas, have a fun night, see you in the morning." Kate smiled climbing the stairs as Elizabeth started to get ready.

* * *

Jack stood alone in the saloon lit only by candles he had placed around the tables. Kate had helped him push them to the side and Abigail had given them all her red and white table cloths to cover them with. It wasn't like the mountie ball, not even close. Jack had this amazing picture in his head and he was not able to pull it all off with only a few days and the few things around town. He had done the best he could, Kate had assured him it was perfect, but he just wanted to make it perfect for Elizabeth. This was supposed to be a big night for them and he was disappointed it didn't happen the way he had pictured. Mostly though, he was just glad to be spending some time alone with her. There was a knock on the door and it creaked open before Jack could move to open in. Elizabeth stood in the doorway in a beautiful black and white ball gown, full skirts, her hair hanging curly and long down her back, blue eyes twinkling in the candle light. She was breathtaking, Jack always thought so, but now he could just look at her grinning what he was sure was a goofy grin as she gave him a smile.

"What is all this?" She asked softly glancing around the saloon.

"Welcome to the Mountie Ball" Jack smiled.

"Oh Jack" She sighed.

"I didn't want to miss out on a night of dancing with you, even if we weren't leaving Hope Valley."

"It's perfect" Elizabeth whispered as Jack turned on the music and turned back to her.

"I have to admit, I was a little nervous about dancing with you in front of other people." Jack said softly taking Elizabeth's hand in his running his thumb over her knuckles.

"What ever for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I can hold my own with the two step but I'm no good at the waltz" Jack said.

"Waltz is easy." Elizabeth smiled.

"Maybe for someone who grew up with dance lessons."

"How about I show you then" Elizabeth said softly starting the music on the victrola she stepped closer to Jack.

"One hand goes here, and the other at my waist." Elizabeth said taking Jack's hand in her's and placing his other on her hip before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I like this dance already" Jack said his voice low as he watched Elizabeth closely, playfully tugging her a little closer.

"Jack, your not paying attention." Elizabeth said softly truly not caring about dancing now.

"That's where your wrong." Jack said softly bending his head to kiss her. He dropped her hand as both his arms went around her waist before one went snaking up her back into her hair. She ran her fingers over his smooth freshly shaven cheeks. They lingered in a deep kiss only breaking apart when they needed air.

"We couldn't have done that at the Mountie Ball" Jack said softly making her laugh.

"Alright show me again, I do intend to dance with you tonight." Jack said composing himself a little.

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth just laughed setting in his hands again.

* * *

Christmas morning came early, not that anyone was complaining, really.

"Merry Christmas!" Kate smiled as Elizabeth came down the stairs wrapping her shawl around her.

"Good Morning! Merry Christmas" Elizabeth smiled kissing Kate on the cheek.

"I warmed some scones from Abigail for breakfast, how was the ball?" Kate asked.

"Magical, thank you for helping." Elizabeth sighed with happiness.

"It was all Jack, I just lit come candles and moved the tables out of the way." Kate shook her head.

"I almost think it was better then the real ball. It would have been nice to go. But truly I just wanted to spend time with Jack and dance and dress up, I got to do all those things."

"Remember when we used to go to the Christmas Ball in Hamilton?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I used to think that was the best thing about Christmas, now I know its not." Kate nodded her agreement as there was a knock on the door and they both turned as Jack came in.

"Merry Christmas" he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, just in time for breakfast!" Kate smiled setting the table.

"Merry Christmas." Elizabeth gave him a soft kiss on the cheek going to greet him as he put a few packages under the tree.

"It's not much" Jack shrugged.

"It's perfect, you didn't need to do anything." Elizabeth told him softly.

"Well, it's our first Christmas together, I want it to be special" Jack said making her smile.

"It is special, because we're together, the three of us. And after breakfast we will open gifts and join everyone at church, and then have a feast with Abigail and Clara and Cody. This is the best Christmas I could ever ask for." Elizabeth sighed slipping her hands into his big ones.

"Me too" Jack nodded.

"Me three" Kate smiled.

"Come on! Something smells wonderful then I want to get to these presents" Jack teased her as they all gathered around the table.

"Christmas is about more then presents JAck! It's about being grateful." Kate chuckled.

"And we have so much to be grateful for." Elizabeth smiled.


	30. Batter Up!

Elizabeth sighed breathing in the fresh air. Winter had been long and filled with snow storms and cold days, but today it felt like they were officially past it. The sun was warm, there were wild flowers poking out of the grass and the trees were coming back to life. It was officially spring in their little valley. She smiled opening her eyes meeting Jack's as he gazed silently at her as he rowed their little boat to the middle of the lake by the school house.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked him with a little smile.

"I will give them you for free, Rip desperately needs a bath, I really hope Abigail made her blueberry scones today, and you look absolutely beautiful." Jack finished giving her a soft smile.

"You know, you shouldn't make a women blush while your rowing." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Why's that?"Jack asked.

"Because then she might just kiss you and you'd drop the oars" Elizabeth gave him a teasing smile.

"Well then we'd be stuck in the middle of the lake all day." Jack said.

"And we wouldn't want that to happen would we?"

"Well maybe we would." Jack shrugged making Elizabeth laugh.

"Then who would do your morning rounds?" She asked.

"I'm sure Hope Valley could get along without me for just a day." Jack said looking over their little town from the outside.

"I couldn't" Elizabeth said softly.

"Sure you could." Jack turned back to her.

"I'm serious Jack, When you had Pneumonia, and I thought I might lose you…"

"Your never going to lose me Elizabeth" Jack told her firmly.

"Well it's easy to say that now." Elizabeth said giving him a light smile.

"I knew it, even back then."

"How?"

"I don't know, I just had a feeling that it wasn't my time yet. That there was more I was meant to do." Jack said. Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"More like what?" She asked.

"Well, kissing you in row boats for starters" Jack said softly leaning towards her. She grinned leaning into him rewarding his sly speech with a kiss.

* * *

Monday morning Kate squirmed in her seat. The benches were certainly big enough for four younger students, but the class had nearly doubled in size since winter and Kate and the older children were squished. Where they used to sit two sometimes even three in a row very comfortably, they were now seat four. Kate was squished between Anna and Laura, with Rachel sitting on the end. It made for a lot of bumped elbows when they were doing their essays in the afternoon. The families from the settlement had permeant homes now in town which meant all the children were in school. Elizabeth tended to let the children pick where they sat which meant they got to sit next to their friends. Kate glanced over, the children from the settlement were a smaller group, sitting two to a row. But the children from Hope Valley were almost all squished four in a row on the other side of the classroom. Elizabeth seemed not to notice as she leaned over Maggie helping her and the younger students with their reading.

"Oww" Anna cried as Kate picked up her pencil again bumping her elbow making Anna's pencil slide across her paper in an angry line.

"Sorry" Kate whispered as Elizabeth turned to them.

"Girls, there's plenty of room in the other row, you don't need to be squished." Elizabeth said.

"I like it here." Anna said.

"In fact you are all squished on that side, some of you move over." Elizabeth said going to the front of the room and glancing back and forth between the rows.

"We like sitting with our friends" Cody said softly.

"We are all a community, and we are all friends." Elizabeth said raising her eyebrows at her whole class.

"Yes Ma'am" Cody whispered.

"Come on now. Rachel, Robert, Caleb, Gabe… you all move over." Elizabeth said her hands on her hips. The students she had called collected their things moving to the other side of the room casting glances at their friends. Elizabeth shook her head watching her class.

* * *

"It's our turn with the ball!" Timmy yelled.

"No it's not we were playing kickball!" Sarah yelled. Elizabeth glanced up from where she fixing Opal's hair watching the children play at recess.

"Timmy, Sarah, please share" Elizabeth called. Timmy frowned at Sarah and she gave him the ball and he ran off. Elizabeth sighed as Jack climbed down from the ladder where he was doing some spring cleaning of the school house.

"Tough day?" He asked sitting next to her on the steps as Opal ran off to play her hair now rebraided.

"I can't get them to get along, the new kids play with the new kids and the old kids play with the old kids." Elizabeth sighed looking over the field. The children from the settlement played together by the lake, while the children who had already lived in town play together with at least thirty feet between the two groups.

"You know what I was young, playing sports with a team was a great way for kids to make friends." Jack offered.

"You think that could work here?" Elizabeth asked

"Well everyone likes winning, and you can't win unless you work together." Jack smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea I'll set up a baseball game." Elizabeth smiled.

"Baseball! I love baseball, if you want I can coach one of the teams." Jack said.

"And I'll coach the other team." Elizabeth smiled.

"You?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"Well are you sure you want to coach?"

"Why shouldn't I coach?" Elizabeth asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well I just.. I don't know if thats going to be a fair game. Perhaps you should be equipment manager instead" Jack chuckled as Elizabeth pressed her lips together in a tight line that told him he was past the point of jokes and was going to far.

"Jack, being a coach, is about motivating a team, and getting them to realize their full potential, as I teacher I am very good at that." Elizabeth told him.

"It's also about scoring runs." Jack said in a mock whisper.

"That's the easy part." Elizabeth told him.

"Whatever you say coach." Jack chuckled.

"So do we have a deal? Your team against mine?" Elizabeth asked putting her hand out to him.

"Deal" Jack smiled shaking her hand.

* * *

After school the children gathered to play at they always did now that the weather was warmer. Elizabeth came out of the school telling them of her idea just as Jack walked up.

"Who want's to have a baseball game?" Jack asked.

"Me! Me!" All the kids cried jumping up and down excited.

"Miss Thatcher and I are coaches, we will break you up into two teams." Jack said. Kate raised her eyebrows as Elizabeth who smirked at her.

"Alright everyone line up!" Jack called as they all scrambled to form a single line standing next to their friends. Elizabeth had already informed Jack of her plan to pick children from both groups equally as they both started calling children over to them. Kate, to her surprise ended up on Jack's team.

"But I wanted to be on Cody's team." Robert mumbled at he went to stand by Elizabeth.

"These are the teams and we are not making any changes" Elizabeth told them all. There were a few groans and mutters of displeasure.

"You want to play don't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright then we will start practicing tomorrow after school, and I want to see real teamwork ok?" Elizabeth said.

"Teamwork!" Jack cheered making the children cheer as well as Elizabeth grinned.

"Alright, have a good day, see you tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled as the kids ran off to play again.

"So what's the real plan behind the baseball game?" Kate asked picking up their lunchpail as they started home, Laura walking with them.

"I'm hoping we will start looking like one class again, instead of two separate groups." Elizabeth sighed.

"But Miss Thatcher, the children from the settlement haven't been to school, they aren't at the same level as us, thats why they were all sitting together."

"We are one town, we can certainly work together to help everyone right? Things like sharing our books and helping others along is how we do that." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, do you even know how to play baseball?" Kate asked.

"Of course." Elizabeth said. Kate glanced up at her giving her a doubtful look.

"Well father took me to a few baseball games… I'll get a book on it." Elizabeth sighed realizing she may be in a little over her head.

"Oh no" Laura sighed, she was on Elizabeth's team as Kate laughed.

"Good think I'm with Jack them." She grinned.

"Traitor" Laura teased

"That's right" Elizabeth played along making them all laugh.

* * *

"I was thinking, Lee and I could clear the field next to Abigail's for the game." Jack said as he and Elizabeth were out riding the next afternoon.

"That's a good idea, but do you think there will be enough room for the goal posts?" Elizabeth asked pulling her horse closer to Jack and Sergeant. She was comfortable riding now, and one of her favorite past times with riding with Jack. Kate often tagged along too, riding her own horse of on the back with one of them.

"the goal posts?" Jack asked. Elizabeth turned to him with a teasing grin.

"You had me going for a minute there." Jack chuckled realizing she was kidding.

"Always keep your opponent off balance, I read that in the Art of War." Elizabeth said brushing her hair from her shoulder in a way that always seemed to bring fire to Jack's eyes when he watched her do it.

"So this is war?"

"Mmhmm prepare for defeat" Elizabeth smiled as they neared where Kate and Laura were sitting outside the row houses.

"Hey Kate, you want to show your sister how to win?" Jack asked pulling Sergeant close to their front steps as Kate stood up with a smile.

"Oh no you don't! Jack!" Elizabeth cried as Jack reached down his hand pulling Kate up behind him.

"Laura you say go, first one back to town win" Jack shot Elizabeth a teasing grin.

"You're on" Elizabeth said.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Laura yelled. Kate squealed with laughter as Jack pushed Sergeant into a run, Elizabeth borrowed farm house was no match for a mountie trained horse and Jack had dismounted by the time she pulled up outside the stables.

"Cheater" Elizabeth mocked.

"How about I cook you some dinner to make up for it?" Jack grinned reaching up to help Elizabeth off. Not that she needed help, but he wouldn't give up a chance to hold her.

"Deal" Elizabeth smiled.

"Come on Miss Kate, you have to bulk up if your going to be on my team!" Jack told her as they started back down the road to the row houses.

"Oh my, I don't think I want that." Kate wrinkled her nose making them laugh.

* * *

"So what exactly is your secret weapon?" Jack asked as Kate cleared the dishes.

"Oh wait until you see what she picked up." Kate giggled.

"This" Elizabeth said holding out a little booklet.

"the baseball players pocket companion?" Jack read it.

"Winners always do their homework" Elizabeth said.

"Look what I brought" Rosemary sang letting herself into the row house with a cake in her hands. Since their wedding, Rosemary and Lee had moved into the row house right next to Elizabeth and Kate. Often it was nice, despite their rocky start Rosemary was someone Elizabeth now considered a good friend, Lee and Jack were good friends as well and they enjoyed seeing each other so often. Rosemary however still tended to be a busy body, Kate often pictured her with her ear pressed against the wall of her house which was just inches from their own. It wasn't uncommon for Rosemary to slip up and mention something she had overheard the girls or Elizabeth and Jack talking about.

"Dessert!" She said as she dramatic swept across the room placing it on the table.

"Oh Rosemary that's very sweet but I already made something." Elizabeth said.

"Oh cherry cobbler isn't dessert" Rosemary frowned reaching to put the little plates on the table Kate had just washed.

"How did you know we made cobbler?" Kate asked.

"Oh who knows, lucky guess" Rosemary gave a little chuckle as they all turned to her.

"Rosemary, have you been listening through the walls again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not I was just being neighborly" Rosemary said shaking her head.

"And we really appreciate it. Thanks for stopping by." Jack said trying to politely let Rosemary know they preferred her not to linger.

"Arn't you going to ask me to stay?" Rosemary asked.

"We wouldn't want to impose" Elizabeth said.

"Oh it's no imposition at all! Though if all your going to talk about is baseball this and baseball that…" Rosemary rolled her eyes. As Jack crossed his arms and Elizabeth gave her a look.

"Not that you were talking about baseball" Rosemary said quickly realizing her mistake.

"Another lucky guess?" Kate giggled.

"Oh, I think I left something on the stove! I better get back before I burn down the house! Enjoy" Rosemary said quickly leaving.

"Cake Kate?" Jack asked pulling out a knife.

"No thank you, I'm going to finish my homework and go to bed." Kate said.

"I'll save you some for tomorrow, good night" Elizabeth smiled as Kate gave her a quick kiss and climbed the stairs.

"Good idea, get some rest, you need to be all set for practice tomorrow" Jack called after her.

"Whatever you say coach" Kate laughed heading up to her room.

"Not so loud! Rosemary will hear us" Elizabeth said softly.

"Maybe we should whisper from now on" Jack whispered smiling.

"Or maybe we shouldn't talk at all" Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"I like the sound of that." Jack smiled leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"I'm not sure this qualifies as a healthy breakfast, but it sure was good." Kate smiled putting her fork down the next morning.

"I have never had cherry cobbler for breakfast before" Jack agreed smiling. Elizabeth and Kate had come to the jail early before school to have breakfast with Jack. Kate noticed he seemed to be seamlessly blending his way into girls day. What used to be once a week dinner, had turned into dinner together every night unless Jack had work. He was around more for breakfasts in the mornings and his days off were often spent sitting around the row house and spending time with them.

"Well I couldn't let it go to waste, besides, they say it tastes better the next day anyway." Elizabeth smiled putting her own fork down.

"Whoever they are they're right." Jack smiled cutting himself another small piece.

"There goes Anna and Rachel, I'm going to walk with them." Kate said picking up their lunch pail.

"Alright. I'll be along soon" Elizabeth nodded.

"Have a good day! See you at practice." Jack called as Kate waved heading out.

"I still think it's awful you turned my own sister against me for this baseball game." Elizabeth teased turning back to Jack.

"Well, selfishly I wanted to have some time with her without you around. I want to build my relationship with her."

"Jack, you know she adores you." Elizabeth said softly.

"I know, but if I'm going to be in her life, I want to be someone she can trust and rely on herself, because she wants to, not just because of my relationship with you." Jack said playing with his fork. Elizabeth reached out taking his hand and stilling his nervous movements.

"That means so much Jack." She said giving him a smile, he smiled back warmly just as the door opened again.

"Superintendent Collins." Jack said and they both quickly got to their feel as an older and well decorated Mountie came into the office.

"I wasn't expecting you until this afternoon." Jack said.

"Oh I finished my work in Union City early. It's good to see you again Miss Thatcher." He said giving Elizabeth a kind smile.

"You too sir, I was just leaving." Elizabeth said quickly reaching for her books.

"Actually I think you should stay." Collins said making Elizabeth stop and she and Jack glanced at each other.

"Jack, I am delighted to tell you that you will be presented with the Commissioner's Medal for all of the commendable work you have been doing."

"Thank you sir." Jack said sounding surprised.

"Jack that's wonderful" Elizabeth said grinning at him.

"The rescue work you did after the flood, rounding up the Tolliver Gang, it didn't go unnoticed."

"Truly sir I was just doing my job" Jack said lightly.

"Oh it's more then that. You show exemplary leadership quality, that's not something you can learn that's something you are born with."

"Oh, I don't know what to say" Jack said glancing at his boots.

"Well you have a few days to think about, I would like to present you with the medal in the center of town this weekend, you will be expected to say a few words."

"Of course, Thank you sir" Jack said his face fir but his eyes smiling.

* * *

"Elizabeth told me about the medal your getting." Kate said as she and Jack walked to the row house after practice.

"It's nothing really, just doing my job, I don't need any kind of reward for that." Jack shrugged her off.

"You should be proud, We are very proud of you. Your brave, you save people Jack." Kate said looking up at him.

"Thank you."Jack smiled putting his hand on her shoulder for a second.

"Your father was a mountie too right?" Kate asked.

"He was." Jack nodded.

"Did he ever get an award?"

"He got a few"

"Did he get this one?"

"He did" Jack nodded. Kate was silent for a minute watching Jack closely.

"Why don't you talk about your father Jack?"

"Well, there's not much to talk about, you have heard me mention him" Jack said frowning a little.

"I have known you almost three years now and you mentioned him once the first night you came to dinner at Abigail's" Kate said raising her eyebrows at him.

"You know you look just like Elizabeth when you do that." Jack smirked at her.

"And your changing the subject" Kate sighed.

"Now you sound just like her." Jack muttered. Kate walked in silence and Jack sighed.

"He was gone a lot. There was a war when I was young, he was back and forth when he could be, the the travel was a lot. My Ma took care of Tom and I most of the time on her own. But whenever my Pa came back he always had these wonderful stories to tell. He was a really good story teller, even the adults would alway stop to listen to him. He loved coming home and playing catch with my brother and I. Whenever he was home he was a good father, helped us with lessons, did all the chores, loved my Ma. But it was hard him being gone so much, and because he was so good at his job he was often sent to the most dangerous places so we couldn't go with him most of the time." Jack said.

"You must have been proud of him." Kate said softly.

"I was, we all were." Jack nodded.

"Elizabeth doesn't talk about Mother and Father much. Sometimes she does, she will tell me a story about them, or I will do something and she says it reminds her of Father. Sometimes I wish I could remember them, but then sometimes I'm glad I don't. Remembering makes Elizabeth sad and I don't feel the same way because I don't have the memories like she does." Kate shrugged.

"But they are happy memories, are you ever sad you don't have any of your own?" Jack asked.

"Is it better to have had and lost? Or to never have at all?" Kate asked not really expecting an answer..

"To have and to have lost, because at least then, you had that person, and those memories, and that love. No matter how short it will always hold a special place in your heart." Jack said softly as Kate looked up at him surprised.

"Why Jack Thornton, I do believe you are going soft on me." Kate gave him a teasing smile.

"I know, it's awful, I blame Elizabeth" Jack chuckled at the air around them became light again.

"I would to" Kate nodded opening the door to the row house.

"Hello, your just in time, I was just taking dinner out of the oven." Elizabeth smiled at them greeting them.

"Smells wonderful" Jack grinned.

* * *

"Intruder!" Kate yelled as Elizabeth and Laura walked up to Jack's team practicing the next afternoon. Elizabeth made a face at her sister as Jack slung the bat over his shoulder as he turned to them.

"Your practice done already?" He asked.

"I guess we just don't need as much practice as you" Elizabeth shrugged teasingly.

"Or you won't even be as good as us and are just accepting your defeat." Jack teased back.

"Alright guys, throw the ball back and forth for a few more minutes." Jack called to the kids.

"Laura, come play catch!" Kate waved her over.

"Oh no! We can't be mingling with the other team, five more minutes of practice then she can be your friend" Jack called only half joking.

"Laura, go play" Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Laura ran off to join them.

"Do you have any idea how infuriating you can be?" Elizabeth asked playfully.

"All's fair in love and war" Jack shrugged.

"Which is this?"

"A little of both" He smiled at her.

"Jack! Rip stole the ball!" Kate yelled as Rip suddenly ran past them drooling over the baseball as Cody tried to catch him.

"I swear the dog never moves unless he has something he knows you want." Jack sighed as Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm not touching that ball it's going to be all slobbery now!" Rachel yelled as everyone else nodded.

"Alright, good practice guys, let's call it a day." Jack called as the kids ran off gathering their things.

"How do we get the ball back?" Laura asked as she and Kate walked up to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you go from the north, I'll take the west, Laura and Kate, your east and south, We'll surround him so he can't run, and if that fails, we get him a nice steak from Abigail's." Jack sighed.

"Jack, your dog is spoiled" Kate laughed.

"Don't I know it" Jack sighed.

* * *

Saturday was game day. Almost the whole town came out to watch the baseball game. Elizabeth grinned watching her students from two different places talking and laughing as they got ready to play. It didn't matter the the bases were hay stacks and then uniforms were thrown together by the mothers with extra fabric, her team while Jack's team blue. The children were having fun and getting along and it warmed her heart.

"Batter up!" Bill Avery, acting umpire called as Jack's team took the field.

"Go blue!" Abigail yelled waving her homemade and Cody laughed waving to her as she sat with Frank watching.

"Alright Robert, your up" Elizabeth said clapping for him as Robert went to hit first. Elizabeth was pleased to see the whole town cheering on each child no matter what team. Even Jack, despite how competitive Jack had been during the week, he cheered just as loudly for her team. At the end of the afternoon, they had a town full of dirty kids all playing together and a game that ended in a tie making everyone happy.

"How is your speech coming?" Elizabeth asked later on as Jack rowed the boat onto the lake again both of them watching the children play together by the waters edge.

"Awful, I have no idea what I am doing." Jack sighed.

"Jack, just listen to your heart." Elizabeth told him softly.

"My heart doesn't know how to write a speech." Jack shook his head.

"Then just let it speak to me." Elizabeth said reaching out and taking his hand.

Sunday after church everyone gathered in the center of town as Jack received his award. The whole town was proud of their brave mountie, but no one was quiet as proud as Elizabeth who had been smiling all morning.

"So, In conclusion, for doing my job, for being brave. But there are people here today who are a lot braver then I am and they don't get medals for it. So I accept this award on all the hero's here today. And I thank God that I have been given the privilege to serve our little town." Jack said. He was speaking to everyone but his eyes stayed glued on Elizabeth as if she was giving him the strength and courage to speak his words. When his medal was pinned on him nobody clapped louder then Kate and Elizabeth.


	31. With All my Love

"Good morning" Rosemary called walking into the Mercantile.

"Morning Rosemary" Kate looked up from where she was admiring some fabric as Elizabeth paid for somethings they needed.

"Oh darling that is not your color" Rosemary shook her head at Kate looking down at the fabric.

"What is my color?" Kate asked.

"Well you are more of a dark purple or deep red, the pastels just wash out your pale skin." Rosemary said. Kate glanced up at Elizabeth who was shaking her head at her.

"Is my skin pale?" Kate asked Elizabeth going to stand by her.

"No, and you look lovely in whatever you wear, your much to young for dark colors" Elizabeth told her firmly.

"Maybe, but you certainly aren't." Rosemary said looking pointedly as Elizabeth.

"Lovely seeing you Rosemary" Elizabeth said politely trying to get Rosemary to move on with her day. She was a dear friend but sometimes she was much to blunt for Elizabeth's liking.

"No mail Miss Thatcher" Mr Yost said coming back to the counter.

"Oh, thank you I'll check back later" Elizabeth sighed gathering up her basket.

"Stil waiting to hear from those nasty old publishers?" Rosemary asked her voice turning sympathetic.

"I sent out my manuscript ages ago" Elizabeth sighed.

"Well don't lose hope, your a wonderful writer" Rosemary said giving Elizabeth a smile before continuing her shopping.

"Ever wonder how Rosemary can be so harsh then so sweet in the same minute" Kate asked as the sisters left the store.

"Every day, but I suppose thats what makes her our Rosemary, there's no one quite like her." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I bet someone will want your book, she's right your a wonderful writer." Kate said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth gave her a smile as they made their way to the school house.

* * *

"Hi Mr Yost? Elizabeth sent me to check for mail again" Kate said as she and Laura went into the mercantile after school.

"Ahh well something did arrive on the stage this afternoon for your sister." Mr Yost said reaching into the mailbox on the wall and pulling out a small envelope. Kate quickly read the return address.

"It's one of the publishers" She smiled at Laura as they went back out onto the street.

"Why does Miss Thatcher want to write about this place so bad?" Laura asked as they started walking towards the row houses.

"It's special. It might not feel like it if you have lived here all your life, but coming from Hamilton to here was a big change, it's different here."

"Yeah we have no indoor plumbing or lights" Laura rolled her eyes.

"No, it's the feel and the people, it's just… it's special here. Trust me" Kate said.

"I do, but I still wouldn't mind a big house in the city"

"You would miss it here." Kate assured her.

* * *

"Your quiet today" Elizabeth noted to Jack as they ate dinner.

"I could say the same for you" Jack told her. Elizabeth gave him a little smile. They both clearly had things on their mind and had no problem letting Kate fill the dinner table with her stories and chatter for the night.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet" Jack said.

"Is there something you want to talk about Elizabeth?" Kate said raising her eyebrows at her.

"Alright fine" Elizabeth put down her fork reaching into her pocked pulling out the unopened letter.

"You didn't read it!" Kate cried.

"Who's it from?" Jack asked putting down his own fork and sitting back.

"It's from one of the publishers" Elizabeth said softly.

"About your stories?" Jack asked as she nodded.

"I can't read it, I'm to nervous, I need you to open it for me." Elizabeth said handing it to Jack.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked gently taking it.

"Just read it!" Kate cried. Elizabeth clasped her hands in front of her nervously as Jack read it his face falling as he skimmed the first few lines.

"What?" Elizabeth asked as Kate felt her own face falling. Jack didn't seem like he could answer and Elizabeth snatched the letter from him.

"Dear Miss Thatcher we thank you for your submission we regret to inform you…" Elizabeth read out loud trailing off not needing to go any further.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry" Kate said softly.

"It's fine, really" Elizabeth said folding the letter back up and putting it away.

"You know what you should do, you should send them a letter in the morning." Jack said.

"Yeah" Kate agreed.

"It's a rejection letter it usually means one thing." Elizabeth said pointedly.

"Ask them to reconsider" Jack pushed a little harder.

"I know your trying to help, but they didn't like my stories, that's the end of that." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I don't think that you should give up so easily" Jack told her. Kate stayed quiet now biting her lip.

"Jack, I think I'd rather not talk about it, can we just finish our dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course" Jack nodded picking up his fork again letting it go.

"You want to hear the joke Gabe said today?" Kate asked trying to lighten the mood again.

"Is it appropriate for the dinner table?" Elizabeth asked.

"Umm, no" Kate shook her head as Jack chuckled.

"Do not egg her on" Elizabeth turned to Jack

"I wouldn't dare" Jack smiled shooting her a look that made Elizabeth smile back as they returned to normal again.

* * *

"Don't let one letter discourage you, your a wonderful writer" Abigail said the next morning as they helped her open the cafe.

"That's what Jack told her too" Kate spoke up from where she was making the oatmeal.

"You should listen to him" Abigail told Elizabeth.

"I know" Elizabeth sighed.

"Then what?" Abigail asked.

"Well last night he was doing that thing he does whenever I'm upset where he tries to fix everything instead of just listening."

"Men will be men" Abigail told her.

"I just wish they liked what I wrote" Elizabeth took another sip of tea.

"Elizabeth it's like art, not everyone is going to have the same opinion." Abigail told her going over to Kate and spooning some oatmeal into bowls.

"But anyone who doesn't like your stories is crazy." Kate said.

"That's right" Abigail nodded.

"Thank you" Elizabeth gave them both a smile.

"Oh dear, I seem to be out of cinnamon, Kate can you run to the mercantile and pick some up?" Abigail asked looking at her shelf.

"Sure" Kate nodded.

"There and back quickly, school starts in 15 minutes" Elizabeth said as Kate put on her coat.

"You would think having a sister as your teacher would have perks, but its actually just worse" Kate teased as she hurried out making Elizabeth and Abigail laugh. Kate made her way down the road into the mercantile spotting Jack by the first shelf.

"Morning Jack" She smiled at him.

"Morning" Jack said returning the smile.

"paint brushes and paints, what are you making?" Kate asked glancing at the things in his hand.

"Just some painting, I haven't had the chance to lately, thought I would try something new." Jack said with a little shrug.

"I have to pick up cinnamon for Abigail." Kate nodded reaching onto the shelf to grab some.

"She doesn't happen to be making those cinnamon sticks she made last week is she?" Jack asked.

"I believe I saw the dough rising this morning." Kate nodded making Jack grin licking his lips.

"How about I grab you one before they are all gone. I'll bring it to you at lunch." Jack said.

"Sounds wonderful." Kate nodded.

"How's Elizabeth?" Jack asked as they both left the store.

"She's still disappointed, she will get over it I'm sure. It's to bad, her stories are really good." Kate sighed.

"Someone will like them." Jack nodded.

"I should go, I have to bring this back to Abigail and get back to school. See you later?"

"Yes, see you at lunch, have a good day, study hard!" Jack called after her as Kate headed back into the Cafe.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Kate yelled running down the stairs to the row house that evening. The kitchen was filled with smoke as whatever was boiling over in the pot on the stove hit the fire under it causing it to hiss and bubble.

"Elizabeth!" Kate yelled again taking the pot from the stove and moving it to a cold burner as she fanned the air. She threw open the windows in the kitchen opening the back door were Elizabeth and Jack were sitting drinking tea and talking.

"Hello, your burning the house down! Didn't you hear me yelling!" Kate yelled as Elizabeth jumped up seeing all the smoke coming from the house.

"I didn't know that's why you were yelling, yelling is a fairly regular thing for you!" Elizabeth snapped as Jack went into the house opening the rest of the windows.

"Maybe you should know if your an awful cook to not leave things on the stove while you go outside romancing with a man." Kate hissed in annoyance following Elizabeth into the kitchen as the air started to clear.

"Ok ladies no harm done." Jack said gently taking the lid off the pot.

"Umm lot's of harm done, that was our dinner" Kate moaned looking in on the black stew.

"Oh like you have ever even tried to help cook before" Elizabeth sighed taking the pot and dumping into into the cold water bucket.

"Hey I have an idea let's just go to Abigail's…"Jack started.

"I would help with the cooking of you would let me light the stove! I'm not a little child! I can light a match." Kate said as both sisters ignored Jack.

"Come on.." Jack tried again.

"Kate, I have told you it's not about being a child it's about the stove being old. I can hardly light it without it sparking at me" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Abigail let's me light her stove and I do it just fine"

"Abigail has a brand new stove and more patients for you then I could ever understand." Elizabeth shot back as Kate let out a gasp.

"Ok girls let's.." Jack tried again.

"Elizabeth Thatcher!…" Kate practically growled but Jack had had enough as he jumped between them facing Kate his back to Elizabeth, half afraid they would start swinging at each other like school boys.

"Hey! It's ok, we can just go to Abigail's for dinner, no harm done" Jack said.

"What?" Kate frowned at him, just noticing he was in the room with them.

"Of course we will go to Abigail's for dinner, why are you making such a show of it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well because you two were… and the yelling…" Jack stammered confused why everything was calm all of a sudden.

"I could of told you we would end up at Abigail's for dinner as soon as Elizabeth pulled out the pots and pans" Kate shrugged. Elizabeth made a face at her making Kate laugh.

"But you two were fighting" Jack said looking between them confused.

"Well yeah" Kate nodded.

"We're sisters Jack, it's what sisters do, even us" Elizabeth smirked.

"I.. I don't… there was yelling" Jack frowned.

"I'm going to go change for Abigail's" Kate said climbing the stairs.

"Bring your shawl it's going to get chilly" Elizabeth called after her.

"That's it? I thought I was going to have to untangle you two." Jack said watching Kate in disbelief.

"Jack" Elizabeth giggled gathering her shawl and purse. "It doesn't happen often but we occasionally do bicker, just like all sisters. It gets ugly then we forgive each other and it's over." She shrugged.

"When my brother and I got into it like that we would end up with a black eye" Jack said.

"Of course we are not like that! We get short with each other and then we get over it. We would never hurt each other!" Elizabeth shook her head as Kate came down the stairs.

"Really?" Jack asked

"Well Kate did used to pinch when she was little" Elizabeth shrugged.

"Yeah right in the back of the arm. Oh did it make her mad" Kate laughed.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Abigail, you don't take a lot of patients. I will clean out the stove on Saturday and we can work on lighting it together. There's a trick, I'll show you" Elizabeth told Kate.

"I'm sorry I said you were a bad cook. You are getting a lot better." Kate nodded.

"Alright shall we go?" Elizabeth asked opening the front door.

"I will never understand you two." Jack shook his head shrugging on his coat and following the girls out the door.

* * *

"Hello" Elizabeth smiled letting herself into Jack's office Saturday morning.

"Good morning" Jack smiled standing up happy to see her.

"Kate is helping Abigail and Clara in the cafe today. I thought I would see if you wanted some company on your rounds this morning, and then maybe we could have a picnic by the lake?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sounds wonderful" Jack smiled.

"Should I go get a horse from the Livery or can I ride with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"You are always welcome to ride with me, but first I have something for you, close your eyes" Jack said softly. Elizabeth smiled but closed her eyes as Jack quickly went to the drawer of hiss desk pulling something out and going back to her. He took her small hands in one of his placing his gift in her hands.

"Open" He whispered. Elizabeth opened her eyes, in her hands sat a book with leather binding. 'A Collection of Frontier Stories, written by Elizabeth Thatcher" was carved into the front.

"Oh, Jack" Elizabeth breathed softly as she opened it up. 'To Elizabeth, with all my heart, love Jack' Was written on the first page.

"These are my stories?" Elizabeth whispered looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Jack was watching her seriously as if he was afraid what she would think as he just nodded to her.

"You painted all the illustrations" Elizabeth cried as she flipped through the book seeing Jack's amazing art work on some of the pages.

"It's really beautiful… You did all this for me?" Elizabeth asked wiping a tear that did fall onto her cheek.

"Of course. Your writing inspires me. So I wanted to be your first publisher" Jack told her. softly. Elizabeth leaned in kissing him gently.

"It's perfect, and so are you." She told him softly earning a big smile from Jack.

* * *

"Kate should be along soon, she was going to met us for lunch before going with Laura and Anna to Rachel's birthday party. Sometimes I think she has more of a social life here then she did in Hamilton." Elizabeth chuckled laying out the picnic blanket as Jack tied Sergeant to a near by tree making sure he had plenty of slack to graze.

"She certainly is busy." Jack agreed.

"I can't wait to show her this book though" Elizabeth smiled clutching Jack's book to her chest smiling at him.

"I got some news myself this week." Jack said softly. Elizabeth just watched him waiting for him to go on.

"I should have told you earlier." Jack said softly.

"What kind of news?" Elizabeth asked.

"Collins, the mountie who was here for my award, he offered me a job. A special Unit in the Northern Territory. They have been having a lot of trouble with gangs and it's turning messy up there." Jack said softly.

"What are you going to do?" Elizabeth asked after they had been silent for a few seconds.

"I wrote yesterday and turned him down." Jack said. Elizabeth felt herself let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"That must have been a very hard decision" She heard herself tell him reaching out to take his hand.

"It was an honor to be asked, but my life is here, your here Elizabeth." Jack told her. Elizabeth couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face as Jack returned it squeezing the hand she held.

"There you are!" Kate cried making them both turn to her as she walked down the foot path.

"How was your morning?"Jack asked as Kate sat down with them and Elizabeth started to unpack the picnic basket.

"Abigail is busy, it's a wonder she has time for us anymore." Kate sighed.

"She will always make time for you two, your her girls" Jack chuckled.

"Look what Jack made me." Elizabeth said holding out the book.

"This is what you needed the paints for, Jack this is beautiful." Kate smiled looking over the book.

"I will cherish it forever" Elizabeth nodded.

"Or until you write another book of course, one day we may need a house with a library to fill with all your stories" Kate smiled.

"More stories of Mountie Theadore?" Jack asked.

"Well, he does keep doing some pretty amazing things." Elizabeth smiled at him making Jack grin back.

"Oh you two make me sick" Kate teased rolling her eyes making them all laugh.


	32. Doug

"Oh Jack if you don't mind I need to move dinner to a little later tonight." Elizabeth said as they walked to school.

"Anything I can help with?" Jack asked.

"Not unless you like grading Math tests"

"I think I'll leave that to you" Jack chuckled as Kate came running up to join them from Abigail's.

"She was all out of the scones but she packed you a muffin." Kate said handing Elizabeth the basket.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled taking it from her.

"Breakfast on the go?" Jack frowned a little.

"Turns out running a house and a school don't leave a lot of free time. I forgot to do the shopping, we were out of any kind of food." Elizabeth said as Kate bite into her own muffin.

"Well do you have any dinner for tonight?" Jack laughed taking a piece from Kate's muffin and popping it into his mouth.

"Kate is stopping by the mercantile on the way home." Elizabeth nodded.

"What is for dinner tonight?" Kate asked.

"Pot roast, does 7:00 sound good?"

"Sounds adventurous." Jack nodded as Kate laughed.

"I have made pot roast before.. once" Elizabeth frowned at them both.

"And it was very good" Kate sad straightening her face.

"Constable Jack Thornton?" A voice behind them asked and they all turned to see a young mountie walking up to them. To their surprise he swung a punch at Jack who caught his arm and used the young mountie's momentum to throw him to the ground as Kate and Elizabeth gasped.

"Didn't I teach you better then that?" Jack asked and Kate looked at him surprised to see him smirking as he reached out helping the other man up from the ground.

"Would someone here like to explain?" Elizabeth asked still frowning.

"Elizabeth, Kate, this is Constable Douglas Burk" Jack introduced them.

"Doug, and it's Corporal." The young man said tipping his hat to the sisters.

"I didn't know, congratulations" Jack smiled.

"All thanks to you" Doug told him.

"I don't understand" Jack shook his head.

"join the group" Kate frowned.

"Why did you just try to hit him?" Elizabeth asked frowning at Doug a little.

"It was long over due" Doug chuckled.

"Doug was one of the junior cadets I mentored at the academy. We used to play practical jokes on each other." Jack smiled.

"That's only partly right, Jack outranked me, so he got to play the jokes and I had to suffer them." Doug said. Kate and Elizabeth laughed now, Kate could easily picture exactly that happening.

"So what prank was that for?" Kate asked Doug.

"Choose one" Doug said turning to Jack.

"Regimental review day, a quart of goat milk in your boots." Jack said laughing.

"Eww" Elizabeth making a face.

"Took me two weeks to get rid of that smell" Doug nodded making Kate giggle.

"Boys will be boys." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Jack and Doug started laughing.

"Well don't let us stand in the way, it was nice to meet you." Elizabeth smiled at Doug.

"You too Miss, both of you" Doug nodded to Elizabeth and Kate again.

"See you later" Elizabeth smiled to Jack standing on her toes to quickly kiss his cheek.

"Have a good day, study hard!" Jack smiled after the girls at they walked towards the school house.

"Sometimes it's hard picturing Jack as anything but a mountie, and a gentlemen to you" Kate said as Elizabeth chuckled.

"I suppose he was a trouble maker when he was younger wasn't he?" She agreed.

"As long as he doesn't teach anyone around here. Goat milk in boots sounds awful." Kate wrinkled her nose.

* * *

"Alright everyone, find your seats I have something very exciting to share with you." Elizabeth smiled as the children filed into the school house sitting down.

"I saw a few other mounties in town the morning" Anna whispered to Kate as they sat down.

"Yeah, one of them was friends with Jack. I think they are just passing through. We didn't have much time to talk." Kate shrugged.

"Good morning everyone, this week we are starting a new project I think you will really enjoy." Elizabeth said.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"We are going to be working on a family tree" Elizabeth said

"What's that?" Opal asked.

"It's where you trace your family back, and name your relatives and then you share that information with the class." Elizabeth smiled. As the children whispered excitedly for a minute before turning back to her.

"Younger children you will be drawing a tree and filling in the names, older children you will be writing an essay with your tree. I want to hear about how your family traveled, where they came from and anything interesting you might know. So make sure you get your parents involved too, this can be fun for everyone and you might hear some amazing stories." Elizabeth smiled.

"I bet the Thatchers can be traced back to the Mayflower" Laura whispered to Kate.

"I don't know for sure, but according to Grandmother was can." Kate shrugged.

* * *

"Hey Kate" Jack smiled as he walked up to the house that evening, Kate was sitting on the front steps her notebook in front of her but not looking like she was doing any work. Jack sat down next to her as Rip curled up at her feet, grateful for a rest after the long walk from town.

"Hi" Kate offered him a little smile.

"Did Elizabeth tell you Doug was coming to dinner tonight too?"

"She did, it's good of you to invite him, she said he was going up north, leading other men?"

"Yeah, they have been having a lot of troubles up there. There's a lot of fighting" Jack nodded.

"That was the job that you turned down right?"

"Yes, Doug is going in my place."

"I'm glad you turned it down Jack" Kate said softly.

"Me too, it was the right thing to do for me." Jack nodded, Kate nodded turning back to her empty page.

"No homework tonight?" Jack asked.

"Actually I have to write an essay."

"Oh yeah? On what?"

"Elizabeth assigned us a family tree project. We have to make the tree, and then write an essay, include each person and something interesting about them or our family history, stuff like that." Kate said softly.

"Well, I bet you have a lot to write about. Your father ran a shipping port, your family is straight from England." Jack said.

"That's two sentences. I don't know anything else really. I don't remember my mother and father. I don't have anything to write about them."

"Yeah, I can see how this assignment might not be your favorite." Jack nodded softly.

"I wish I had the memories that Elizabeth did. Even if it would make me sad to miss them. At least I would have something." Kate shrugged.

"You know, you could ask her, for her memories."

"It makes her sad." Kate whispered.

"Well, it makes me sad talking about my dad too. That's why I don't do it very much. But it also makes me happy to remember him. Tom and I used to talk about him a lot, it used to make us laugh to think of what he would say about things, even though he wasn't around anymore. I think when Elizabeth assigned this project she knew you would need to go to her with your questions anyway right?" Jack asked.

"I suppose" Kate nodded.

"So ask her, I'm sure she would love to tell you. And it's ok if she is sad about it sometimes. Remembering does that, but don't be afraid to ask her because you don't want to make her sad." Jack said softly.

"Ok, I will ask her." Kate nodded.

"Good, one day you will be really happy to have those stories written down. They will become your memories too." Jack smiled standing up and putting put his hand to pull Kate up with him.

"Come on, I smell dinner, and it actually smells good." Jack said the last part under his breath as he opened the door making them both giggle.

* * *

Doug came to dinner and he and Jack laughing and telling stories had them all holding their sides as they tried to eat. Kate truly enjoyed his company and he was so polite and respectful and a truly wonderful friend. After dinner Elizabeth turned on the victrola and played some music. Before they knew it Doug pulled her up and they danced around the small kitchen while Kate and Jack laughed watching them.

"You are such a good dancer" Elizabeth laughed when the song ended and they went back to the table.

"Oh I'm sure Jack is better them I am" Doug said.

"Oh no, you are much better sir." Jack told him.

"Did you take dance lessons?" Kate asked.

"No but my mom loved to dance, my dad traveled a lot so I filled in" Doug smiled.

"How is your mom? I haven't seen her in years." Jack asked.

"Good, she's always asking about you. She thinks of Jack as a son. Sometimes I think she likes him better then me." Doug said making them laugh.

"He is very lovable." Elizabeth smiled softly reaching out to take Jack's hand.

"It's getting late, I better go. Thank you for the wonderful dinner and company." Doug said.

"I really admire what you are doing, just be safe" Elizabeth said softly.

"That's the plan" Doug assured her. Elizabeth and Kate both gave him a hug and Jack firmly shook his hand before he saw himself out of the row house.

"He seems to young to be leading those men" Elizabeth sighed as Kate started to clear the table.

"I'm going to be praying for him" Jack nodded.

"Me too" Kate agreed.

"We all will" Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

Kate jolted awake from a nightmare, sitting up in bed in her dark room. The war they had been hearing about up north had come here, there had been fighting in the streets of Hope Valley, people were hurt and dying, their friends. Kate lit the candle by her bed going to the window. The town was silent and dark, everyone asleep. Kate sighed picking up the candle and creeping down the stairs splashing her face in the wash bucket trying to forget what she had dreamed.

"Katie, it's the middle of the night what are you doing up?" Elizabeth whispered and Kate turned to see her walking down the stairs wrapping her shawl around her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong?"

"I just had a nightmare, trying to clear my head." Kate shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, just want to forget it."

"You have not been yourself this afternoon, are you sure your ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not in the middle of the night, but.. can we talk about the family tree project tomorrow?"

"I thought that might be it. We certainly can, I was hoping that we would."

"I just, I know it makes you sad to talk about mother and father. But Jack said it can also make you happy to remember them too. Is that true?"

"It is. it's both sad and happy as strange as that is. I was actually looking forward to helping you with this project. I know we don't talk about them much, but your older now, I want to know what questions you have and what you want to know." Elizabeth said giving Kate a little smile.

"Sometimes I'm jealous, that you have memories I don't. Jack said that if we talk about them, they can be both of our memories." Kate said softly.

"He's right. I'm sorry that you thought I didn't want to talk about them. If you have questions you can ask me. Not just about Mother and Father, but especially them. I don't want you to feel like you can't because it makes me sad, I like talking about them too." Elizabeth said.

"Good" Kate gave her a little smile that Elizabeth returned.

"Now back to bed, it's late and cold" Elizabeth said as Kate nodded and followed her back up the stairs.

"Elizabeth" Kate turned right before going into her room.

"mmm?" Elizabeth turned from the doorway of her own room.

"Does it make me an awful person, that I'm grateful Doug is going up north, and not Jack?" Kate whispered.

"If it does then we are both equally awful." Elizabeth sighed and Kate nodded understanding that Elizabeth was feeling the same way she was.

"We can be thankful Jack is safe and pray for the other men's safety."

"I will do that." Kate nodded.

"Me too, get some sleep" Elizabeth smiled. Kate nodded crawling back into her bed and closing her eyes.

* * *

"Hi Jack" Kate said softly meeting him outside his office the next afternoon.

"Hello, you alone?" Jack asked.

"Elizabeth went to talk to Mayor Gowen again. She's been having to beg him for school supplies lately. He's not happy with her." Kate said with a shrug.

"Well Henry Gowen is hardly ever happy with anyone as far as I can tell." Jack sighed frowning at the thought of someone giving Elizabeth trouble. They both turned when they heard commotion outside the saloon. A group of a dozen mounties was saddling up their horses all dressed in shiny clean uniforms.

"Are they leaving already?" Kate asked softly as Doug was walking over.

"Yes" Jack nodded.

"I'm not sure when I will see you again, so take care of yourself." Doug said shaking Jack's hand.

"Come find me when you get back, I'll be here." Jack said as they gave each other a firm handshake.

"Keep an eye on him for me will you?" Doug winked as Kate making her smile at him as he walked back to his group.

"Good luck boys" Jack called as they fell into formation. Doug solute Jack who returned it to him before Doug nudged his house and Kate silently watched them ride out of town heading north.

"He seems so young" Kate said softly watching him.

"Five or six years older then you." Jack nodded.

"It's not fair." Kate said softly.

"It's their calling, this is what they want to do. To serve their country, keep their families safe. It's important and necessary. " Jack said watching them disappear down the road.

"Yes sir." Kate whispered.

"Come on, let's go see if we can catch up with Elizabeth." Jack said pulling his eyes away from the men and giving Kate a smile placing his hand on her shoulder and leading her down the road.

* * *

"How was your talk with Kate?" Jack asked a few days later as they were walking through town one evening.

"Wonderful. I don't know why it took a homework assignment for us to talk about our parents. I just, it's hard to start remembering and she has no memory, it never found a real place in our lives I suppose. Besides the odd here and there of mentioning something. But once we got started, she loved hearing the stories and I love getting to tell her." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that" Jack smiled putting his arm around her.

"I heard you had a hand in convincing her to talk to me about it?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him.

"She mentioned it. I just encouraged based on personal experience." Jack gave a little shrug.

"Well, thank you, thank you for being someone she can turn to when she feels like she can't talk to me. That really means a lot." Elizabeth said softly.

"I love being that person for her." Jack smiled softly. They walked hand in hand for a few minutes of silence.

"Everything alright?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Doug and his men. They are probably in the think of it by now" Jack said softly.

"Well, if they are as good at their jobs as your are at yours then they will be fine." Elizabeth gave him a little smile. Jack returned it reaching out and rubbing his hand up and down her arms.

"You just bought yourself dinner at the saloon." He said softly making Elizabeth laugh.

"Why don't you get us a table, I'll just tell Kate and grab my shawl at school." Elizabeth said.

"You got it" Jack whispered leaning down he gave her lips a little kiss before going in and she headed to the pond where Kate was sitting with her friends.

"Katie, I'm having dinner with Jack tonight, do you want to join us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can I eat at Abigail's. Clara was going to show me her new sewing machine?" Kate asked waving to her friends and catching up with Elizabeth as she continued the walk to the school house.

"Of course, I will pick you up after dinner with Jack." Elizabeth nodded walking into the school. Both sisters stopped short when they saw a man writing on Elizabeth's blackboard behind her desk.

"Excuse me" Elizabeth said.

"Yes?" The man asked turning around. Mr Stoneman was written on the board and Kate assumed that was his name.

"Why are you writing on my chalk board?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm preparing for tomorrow's lesson." He said giving the girls a tight polite smile.

"What?" Kate whispered.

"I don't understand" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Oh, I suppose nobody told you. I'm your replacement." He told Elizabeth.

"What!" Kate gasped as Elizabeth looked shocked.


	33. Teacher?

"Elizabeth! Why is he here! What are you going to do!" Kate yelled running after Elizabeth as she marched back to town.

"I knew Henry Gowen was getting mad. But I needed supplies for the class. I never thought he would go so far as to fire me." Elizabeth cried.

"What are you going to do?" Kate asked again chasing her down main street.

"I need to talk to him. Get Jack at the saloon, tell him to meet me at Abigail's." Elizabeth said marching into the Mayor's office as Kate hurried down the street.

"Mayor Gowen why is there someone in my classroom claiming to be the new teacher?" Elizabeth asked. Walking right up to Henry Gowen as he sat at his desk. Since giving up the mine Henry had been quieter in town. But he still had a big presents and was disliked by many people for being unfair and easily manipulated with money.

"It's not your classroom, Miss Thatcher, it's the towns." Henry said.

"answer my question." Elizabeth said trying to keep her voice normal, she was so mad, she didn't think she had ever been so mad in all her life.

"A letter in your employment file was brought to my attention, and given the contents, well I was forced to replace you."

"What letter?"

"According to this you used your family's influence and the promise of financial gain to secure your first teaching assessment. That's quiet a serious allegation." Henry frowned pulling out a piece of paper.

"That isn't true" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Well it is according to Thomas Higgins. Superintendent of schools for the western territories." Elizabeth took the letter reading it over for herself.

"He was the superintendent in Hamilton before I move here." Elizabeth said.

"Well then apparently he can be trusted." Henry said.

"He's lying" Elizabeth said coldly.

"He is a well respected official so you'll forgive me if I take his word over yours." Henry said giving her a little shrug.

"This isn't over" Elizabeth said firmly as she turned leaving his office.

* * *

"This is low, even for Henry Gowen" Abigail said a few minutes later as Elizabeth sat with her, Kate and Jack in the back room of the cafe."

"Henry Gowen doesn't like being told what to do. He probably hired someone who wouldn't care as much about the children as you do and therefor not care that not everyone had equal chance with things like books and slates" Jack muttered shaking his head.

"Why did he just find the letter now?" Kate asked

"That letter is a forgery Elizabeth, we're going to prove it, and you will be back in the classroom in no time I promise." Jack assured her.

"It isn't a forgery Jack." Elizabeth said softly.

"What? You would never write something like that." Kate frowned.

"No and I didn't. But when my grandmother heard Higgins was sending me away, she tried to use money and influence to keep me in Hamilton." Elizabeth said. Kate sighed, of course, that's something Grandmother would do.

"But you didn't take the job in Hamilton." Jack said.

"No, I turned it down to come here." Elizabeth nodded.

"Then why did Higgins write the letter?" Abigail asked.

"Revenge" Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Revenge?" Kate echoed.

"For what?" Jack asked. Elizabeth turned to Kate who was watching her with wide eyes. Abigail caught it placing her hands gently on Kate's shoulders.

"Sweetie will you go help Clara in the cafe for me?" Abigail asked. Kate looked like she wanted to argue but Jack gave her a nod.

"Alright" Kate nodded going through the doorway into the busy cafe. Elizabeth took a deep breath looking up at Jack who was standing in front of her.

"When I met with Thomas Higgins, he made… Advances" Elizabeth said in almost a whisper.

"Oh Elizabeth" Abigail whispered taking her hand. Jack's face turned stern and his ears red with what Elizabeth could only assume was anger.

"I turned him down." She said quickly.

"Of course you did." Abigail nodded.

"And that made him angry." Jack said.

"I just never realized how much. He must've written the letter as soon as I started working here." Elizabeth said as Jack started to pace in front of them.

"So you didn't know about it until now?" Abigail finished.

"Right" Elizabeth nodded softly.

"But now that the letter has come to light, I can't be a teacher, not in Hope Valley, not anywhere." Elizabeth said trying to hold back the tears.

"Then you will visit this Thomas Higgins and get him to tell the truth." Abigail said firmly.

"That's right, I have to ride out for a job tomorrow, but I will be back in two days and we will go to Cape Fullerton and find him as soon as I get back." Jack told her nodding.

"That's very sweet of you Jack, but I have to leave as soon as I can." Elizabeth said.

"I will be back in two days time" Jack nodded.

"No, this is my reputation and my career, my students are to important to me. It can't wait." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I'm going with you then." Abigail said standing up.

"Oh Abigail you don't have to do that." Elizabeth said.

"Yes I do. Your not going alone." Abigail said firmly.

"What about the cafe, and Cody?" Elizabeth asked.

"Clara can take care of both for a few days. I will go pack and we can take the first stage out tomorrow." Abigail said heading up the stairs.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said.

"I'm worried about you" Jack said softly stepping towards Elizabeth now that they were alone.

"Don't be." Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?" Jack asked.

"I am sure, But Jack, I need you here. I can't take Kate with me. I.. I don't want her around this, around that man. She needs to stay here in Hope Valley where I know she will be safe and away from all of this. I know Rosemary and Lee will be happy to have her with them. But I need you here with her. I have never been away from her and the only way I feel comfortable doing that is if I know your here with her." Elizabeth said.

"Of course, I will take care of her. I promise." Jack said firmly.

"Thank you, I have to go talk to her and pack my bags." Elizabeth sighed.

"I'll see you later." Jack nodded softly as she left.

* * *

"But why can't I go with you!" Kate cried sitting on Elizabeth's trunk as Elizabeth put aside dressed and shoes to bring with her.

"Because, I have to figure out what is going on, and while I do that I need to know that you are here and safe." Elizabeth said softly.

"But why did he write that letter?"

"Do you remember when the new minors where here. And Billy Hamilton was in town and Jack told you not to go near the new men alone?" Elizabeth asked.

"He said he didn't trust them." Kate nodded.

"You have been lucky, that in your life, you have only known kind, upstanding men like Jack and Uncle Henry and Lee and the men in town. Not all men are like that, and Thomas Higgins is a man who is not like that." Elizabeth said softly.

"Did he hurt you?" Kate whispered.

"No, but he was mad that I didn't let him. That's why he wrote the letter, that's why you can't come with me. I need to fix this, and I can only do that if I know you are safe."

"Elizabeth I think you should wait for Jack to go with you." Kate said.

"I can't, Abigail is coming with me. And I will be just fine. Jack needs to go away tomorrow, but he will be back the day after and I want him here with you." Elizabeth said firmly as there was a knock on the door and Rosemary let herself in.

"Elizabeth I just heard what happened and I want you to know you have my full support!" Rosemary cried walking up to them.

"That's very sweet of you Rosemary thank you. I was actually just about to come over I need to ask you something. Abigail and I are going to confront this tomorrow morning. We will be gone for a few days, can Kate stay with you and Lee?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course! Oh of course darling don't think about it for a minute we would love to have her." Rosemary gave Kate a smile putting her hand on her shoulder warmly.

"Thank you, she would be fine on her own but I just feel better knowing she wasn't alone in the house. Abigail is coming with me, but Jack will be back in two days and he will be around as well." Elizabeth said.

"Oh of course, we will have a lovely time Kate I promise" Rosemary assured them both.

"Thank you" Kate smiled softly.

"Let me help you pack your things, don't worry Elizabeth, we are all behind you in this. Mark my words, that Mr Higgins messed with the wrong teacher." Rosemary said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth gave her a smile.

* * *

"Elizabeth" Jack called hurrying up to the stage coach stop early the next morning.

"I'm glad to see you" Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"I need to ride out so I can be back as soon as I can but I wanted to see you off" Jack said taking her suitcase from her and putting it up on top.

"Alright, now, do as your told. Go to school, help Rosemary around the house. Eat your dinner and say your prayers before bed." Elizabeth said turning to Kate.

"I will" Kate nodded.

"I know you will. I love you, I will be back in a few days, I promise" Elizabeth said giving Kate a long hug.

"Safe travels, make sure you give him what he deserves." Kate said holding her tightly as Jack helped Abigail with her bags. Elizabeth released Kate and Jack helped her into the coach as Abigail said but to Kate. Elizabeth put her head out the window as Jack stepped up so he was even with her.

"I still think I should be going with you." Jack sighed.

"I will be fine." Elizabeth assured him.

"I will take care of Kate. And I will be right here when you get back." Jack promised.

"That's what makes this easier." Elizabeth said softly as Jack reached up to kiss her lovingly before hopping down. Elizabeth blew Kate a kiss as the stage rolled away and Kate and Jack stood together watching it until the cloud of dust behind it was gone.

"They are going to be fine." Jack said firmly.

"I know" Kate sighed.

"Where are you going now, school doesn't start for a few hours?"

"I'm helping Clara in the cafe, then after school I'm going straight to Rosemary's" Kate said.

"Good, I have to go. But I will be back tomorrow evening, I'll come find you and we can have dinner at the saloon alright?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good." Kate nodded.

"Alright, I will see you soon, have a good day." Jack gave Kate a warm hug that she felt they both needed.

When the bell rang for school Kate followed her friends past a stern looking Mr Stoneman into the classroom.

"He looks mean" Laura whispered.

"Elizabeth said to he kind to him. It's not his fault." Kate sighed as they took their seats and the other children hung up their things everyone chatting as they sat down.

"Good morning. My name is Mr Stoneman. I shall learn your names presently. But in the meantime let us get right to work. Who can recite the homework from last night?" He asked. Everyone glanced at each other.

"Miss Thatcher never makes us do that." Cody said.

"You will raise your hand when you want to speak! And what is this?" Mr Stoneman asked going up to Little Opal and pulling out the stuffed bear she always brought everywhere with her.

"Hey give that back!" Opal cried.

"There will be no toys in my classroom!" Mr Stoneman said.

"This is not good." Laura whispered Kate just shook her head.

* * *

"Recess of over!" The voice boomed as Kate glanced up from where she was playing the piano. Apparently Mr Stoneman had said it a few times but he couldn't be heard over the chatter of the children playing in the classroom. On rainy afternoons Elizabeth always let them play inside, making the room loud but fun as they were aloud to make paper planes, draw, play piano and do other things to get their energy out.

"Enough!" Came the yell as the ruler smacked down hard on the teachers deck making them all freeze.

"Take your seats at once! There will be no recess for the rest of the week." Mr Stoneman said as everyone hurried to their seats. Elizabeth would never dream of something so violent, or addressing her students so aggressively.

"Philip, why did you not turn in your homework assignment." Mr Stoneman asked when the class was quiet.

"Miss Thatcher said, if I couldn't do the reading, I didn't have to finish it, she would help me." Philip, the newest and one of the youngest students answered.

"Miss Thatcher is no longer your teacher."

"But I can't read without help and my Pa worked at the mill last night." Phillip said.

"Then you will receive and F on this assignment and stay after class." Mr Stoneman said. Kate and Laura turned to each other in shock.

"He's awful" Laura whispered.

"I can't believe it! He can't do that to Philip. He can't do that to any of us." Kate whispered.

"When is Miss Thatcher coming back?" Sarah asked turning around to Kate.

"I hope soon" Kate sighed.

"Excuse me! Miss… Who are you?"

"Kate Thatcher sir."

"Thatcher, of course I would have known. Well Miss Thatcher do you need to stay after class with Philip and remember how to behave in a classroom?" Kate bit her lip about to say no when she stopped.

"Yes sir" She nodded.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Yes sir, I will stay after class" Kate said firmly bring to keep her voice from shaking.

"Very well, now who can recite the math, yes you young man." Mr Stoneman said turning his attention to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Laura whispered.

"I'm going to help Philip with his work. Elizabeth would never let anyone fall behind like that and his father is working again tonight. I will help him with his reading so he doesn't get even further behind." Kate said firmly. If Elizabeth had to be away fighting for the class, Kate could help her out and fight the same war right here at home.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late" Kate said hurrying into the cafe sitting down with Rosemary and Lee.

"That's alright, how was you day?" Lee gave her a kind smile putting down his paper. Kate frowned seeing Mr Stoneman sitting behind them working.

"Was it awful?" Rosemary asked.

"I had to stay after school. So did Philip. He took away Opal's bear, Cody and Robert both spent the whole afternoon standing in the corner. He's mean." Kate whispered.

"Oh! Look at that man! With his nasty red pencil" Rosemary turned in her seat to watch him.

"Well he is the new teacher." Lee sighed.

"Well I think it is just a shame that he took away Elizabeth's job." Rosemary said turning back to them.

"It's not his fault Gowen hired him." Lee said softly.

"Lee's right. Mr Stoneman, as stern as he is, didn't fire Elizabeth he just filled the position." Kate sighed.

"Don't you defend him Lee! What happened to Elizabeth is horrid! And to make matters worse he sounds like he's doing an awful job" Rosemary said pointing to Kate about what she has just said.

"I know it's upsetting, Elizabeth is my friend too, but she's trying to fix it and there is nothing we can do." Lee said softly.

"I think I'm going to go over there and give that man a piece of my mind." Rosemary said.

"oh no" Kate said.

"Sweetheart I think you should just sit… there she goes" Lee sighed as Rosemary got up not listening to either of them as she marched over to Mr Stoneman's table.

"Here, this is why I always eat out with a paper" Lee said handing Kate a few pages and putting his in front of his face to hide behind. Kate chuckled doing the same as him.

"Mr Stoneman I need to talk to you." Rosemary said firmly as Kate peeked out over the paper.

"The children in this town have come a long way because of Elizabeth Thatcher. She has transformed them from sticky, uncivilized, little hooligans into… Well into little people who are on occasion quite tolerable be around." Rosemary said. Kate covered her giggle glancing at Lee who rolled his eyes. Rosemary had come a long way as well. She used to dislike children, sometimes she still pretended to, but she was first to jump at the chance to help Elizabeth in the classroom now.

"But since you have arrived they have become quite sullen and unhappy." Rosemary went on as Mr Stoneman took a sip of his tea before looking up at her.

"I don't believe I caught your name Mr Stoneman said, his calm voice a contrast to Rosemary who had worked herself up by the end of her speech.

"Rosemary Coulter" She said.

"Coulter.. I don't believe I have a child by that name in my class" Mr Stoneman said packing up his papers.

"I actually don't have a student in the class" Rosemary said.

"Hmm, well when you do, we can talk. Good evening" Mr Stoneman said picking up his bag and leaving the cafe as Rosemary huffed her annoyance.

"Well I declare.. If I ever met such a rude man in all my life." She said sitting back down.

"Darling you were the one who interrupted him first." Lee pointed out gently. Kate smiled a little. Lee and Rosemary had this way of evening each other out that together made them perfect.

"Well, let's order dinner and we can go home. I have a wonderful night planed for us with dancing and reading and chocolate, It's going to be a wonderful sleepover." Rosemary gave Kate a smile.

"That all sounds lovely but I have homework and chores at our row house." Kate said with a little shrug.

"Oh... yes... Well give Lee the list of chores, I'll help you with your homework and we can move on to better things." Rosemary waved it off.

"Oh no Lee I couldn't.." Kate started.

"You sure can, I plan on making myself scarce while you girls are having your party anyway." Lee gave her a smile.

"Thank you, sounds wonderful" Kate smiled.

* * *

Kate sat on the steps of the jail with Rip at her feet the next day after school. The second day with Mr Stoneman had not gone any better, in fact Kate was surprised all the children made it through the day without anyone getting hit with his ruler. Kate had never been afraid in school, it was such a strange thing to fear her teacher durning the day. At least Philip had handed in his homework she had helped him with the night before. At lunch the whole class had sat together by the lake instead of breaking off into their groups as they usually did. It was like all the students were banning together against Mr Stoneman and how strict he was.

"Rough day?" Bill Avery asked coming to sit beside her.

"Yes" Kate sighed.

"Well, this to shall pass. If I know one thing about your sister it's that she will fight this until she's back in that classroom with all of you." Bill said gently.

"I miss her, and school is awful, it's just hard they are happening at the same time." Kate nodded.

"Well, here's some relief coming for you" Bill nodded down the road. Kate glanced up to see Jack riding back into town.

"Jack!" Kate cried as Rip started backing and they both got up running to him.

"Hey! Hey there, this is quite the welcome party" Jack smiled getting off Sergeant and catching Kate in a hug before petting Rip to quiet him down.

"We missed you, it's been awful since you and Elizabeth left." Kate said

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"The new teacher is so mean, he's awful Jack. He's mean to the little kids, everyone misses Elizabeth and I'm trying to help but he really doesn't like me because he thinks I'm doing it in spite because I'm her sister" Kate said.

"Well I got word from Abigail while I was away, she and Elizabeth are coming in on the stage tomorrow night." Jack said.

"It's fixed! She can teach again?" Kate cried.

"No, apparently Thomas Higgins is as low as ever. Elizabeth is writing to some of the other women who were in her class. She thinks she can get others to come forward and there for bring this Higgins man to trial. But she has to write letters and wait for replies. But these are all things she can do from home. She sounds just as eager to get back as we are to have her back." Jack said.

"At least she will be here" Kate sighed her face falling again.

"What do you say you and I go for a ride huh? Then we can grab some dinner before I take you to Rosemary's for the night?" Jack asked nodding to Sergeant knowing that always cheered Kate up.

"Sounds wonderful" Kate smiled.

* * *

After another long day at school Kate did her pile of homework quietly in the cafe with Cody and Laura the next afternoon.

"I don't understand this math" Cody sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Let me see?" Laura slid over glancing at his book.

"Oh, Cody you know how to do this, remember Elizabeth said use your fingers." Kate said frowned.

"Mr. Stoneman saw me using them today. He said we weren't aloud." Cody shook his head.

"Then do it under your desk." Kate winked at him making Cody smiled as Sarah and Hattie came in.

"Kate, can you help us with our reading?" Hattie asked.

"Sure" Kate nodded as the younger girls pulled up a chair.

"Here let me see your books" Laura took them opening to the page of the story.

"When is Miss Thatcher coming back?" Sarah sighed.

"Today, but she can't teach us yet" Kate said as Clara walked over.

"My we have quite the study group" She smiled.

"Are we taking up to much space? We can move to the back."

"Nonsense, the Cafe is quiet until dinner, would a few cookies from the oven help you all concentrate?" Clara asked.

"Yeah!" They cried.

"Coming up, Kate can you help me with the dinner rush until the stage gets here?"

"Sure" Kate nodded following Clara into the kitchen to get some cups of milk.

"I know you have been stepping in a lot lately to help the younger children. Elizabeth will be really proud to hear that when she gets back." Clara gave her a smile.

"I'm just glad she will be back today." Kate sighed.

* * *

Dark was falling as Kate and Jack stood at the stage stop.

"Homework still?" Jack asked as Kate sat next to the lantern her book on her lap.

"We have to know the reading well enough to recite it in the morning." Kate sighed.

And what good does that do you? The point is to understand what you read, not memorize it word for word." Jack sighed. Kate just shrugged.

"I haven't seen kids playing outside for three days now. Your all buried under homework from the minute school is out. When do you have a chance to have some fun?" Jack asked.

"Mr Stoneman doesn't believe in fun. That's why he took away our recess too." Kate sighed.

"The sooner we get Elizabeth back in that classroom the better." Jack shook his head. Kate just nodded.

"Here comes the stage" Jack said and Kate jumped up closing her book as it rolled around the corner into town.

"Thank the Lord" Kate whispered as it came to a stop in front of them. Jack opened the door and helped Elizabeth down. She wrapped her arms around him for a second before letting him go and opening her arms to Kate as Jack helped Abigail down. Kate rushed into her holding her tightly, surprised Elizabeth was holding her just as hard.

"Well, they look glad to be home" Abigail said softly as Jack helped her down and they reached up to take their bags.

"Kate had had a rough few days." Jack sighed.

"Elizabeth as well. It seems they were apart when they needed each other the most." Abigail nodded.

"They are back now, and we can work on getting Elizabeth back in that classroom." Jack said.

"I pray someone answered her letters" Abigail sighed as the sisters finally let go of each other and Kate gave Abigail a hug as Elizabeth went back to Jack.

"I missed you." Jack said kissing her gently his hand resting on the small of her back just wanting to hold her close.

"I missed you too. I wanted you with me, I thought it would be ok but it felt awful and all I could think of was how I wished I had waited and brought you and Kate." Elizabeth sighed.

"Your home now and we will get it worked out." Jack assured her.

* * *

"Why can't I just stay home and study with you." Kate sighed as she and Elizabeth walked into town the next morning.

"Because you have to go to school. It's important and we don't want any more reason for Mayor Gowen or Mr Stoneman to be mad at either of us. We have to play by the rules Kate." Elizabeth sighed.

"Besides Clara told me you and the other older kids were helping the younger ones. They need you, I need you there looking out for them." Elizabeth added.

"Alright, you look tired" Kate said looking up at her sister.

"I was up all night writing the letters." Elizabeth sighed. They both looked up as the bell started to ring. Elizabeth glanced at the stern faced man standing on the steps ringing the school bell as the children rushed pasted him. She frowned, she truly believed in treating each child by name and with a smile every morning.

"Go on don't be late, have a good day." Elizabeth said giving Kate a smile.

"Bye" Kate forced a smiled back as she hurried the rest of the way to the school house. Elizabeth sighed watching until the doors closed behind the children.

"Elizabeth" Jack's voice made her turn as she saw him walking over.

"I thought I might find you here" Jack said.

"I just wanted to walk Kate to school" Elizabeth sighed as he reached for her hand.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked. Elizabeth took a deep breath before shaking her head and wrapping her arms around him. Jack held her tightly knowing she was finding comfort in his arms feeling her tense body soften.

"I know" Jack whispered when she let him go. He wrapped his arm around turning her from the school and leading her back to town.

"I sent all the letters out this morning, I just hope I get an answer soon." Elizabeth said as they settled into the cafe for breakfast.

"You will, and if not you just write more letters" Jack assured her.

"I just hope I can afford the postage." Elizabeth chuckled and Jack offered her a small smile.

"Something is bothering you too, I can tell." Elizabeth said gentling reaching across the table to take his hand.

"The job I had brought me to headquarters in Buxton. There was a lot of talk about the war up north." Jack sighed.

"Your worried about Doug" Elizabeth said finishing his thought.

"I'm worried about all the men fighting up there."

"I say a prayer for them every night."

"I do to. But from what I hear I'm not sure prayer are going to be enough." Jack sighed.

"What else can we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's just it" Jack whispered.

"What is?" Elizabeth asked. Jack slipped his hand from her's sitting back.

"I need to do my rounds. I will see you tonight." Jack said tucking one of her curls behind her ears giving her a smile as he stood up.

* * *

"Open your practice exams and begin now!" Mr Stoneman boomed through the classroom. Kate sighed opening up her booklet looking at the list of math problems in front of her.

"Can I borrow your eraser?" Anna whispered, Kate reached to hand it to her when a ruler smacked down on her desk making everyone jump.

"No talking!" Mr Stoneman said firmly. Kate put her head back down as their teacher continued to pace the middle row between the two sets of desks.

"Cody are you using your fingers?" He asked a few minutes later.

"I can't do it the other way" Cody said softly.

"Then you will fail your exam and I will tie that hand behind your back." Mr Stoneman said loudly. Kate glanced at Laura in horror as Cody looked scared.

"Miss Opal that is not how we hold the pencil!" Mr Stoneman said now smacking his ruler on little Opal's deck and the little girl burst into tears.

"Stop doing that!" Kate yelled suddenly losing her patients. She knew as soon as she had said it, it was a horrible thing to do, but it was to late now.

"Who said that!" Mr Stoneman yelled turning around.

"I did" Kate said standing up.

"Oh, Miss Thatcher I should have known" Mr Stoneman said.

"You can't keep doing this to the little kids! Your not teaching them, your scaring them." Kate said.

"I know you might believe the way your sister coddles this class is better…"

"She doesn't coddle us! She cares about our education. She is smart and kind and there for us. She's more then just out teacher she's someone we can turn to for anything, and she makes sure we know that." Laura said standing up. She went to the front of the room giving Opal a hug trying to sooth her.

"We like Miss Thatcher better! She's a better teacher then you will ever be!" Cody yelled. The ruler came down on his desk with such a loud smack Kate was surprised it didn't break in two. Emily was crying now and Gabe stood up blocking his sister from the teacher.

"Let's go." Gabe said taking Emily's hand. He nodded to Miles who also stood up.

"Sit down! Take your seats at once!" Mr Stoneman cried.

"Come on Opal." Kate said lifting Opal into her arms as the other children stood as well.

"Come back here!" Mr Stoneman cried as they started filing out of the classroom.

"I'm scared" Sarah said whispered.

"It will be alright." Kate said softly as they all marched down the stairs towards town.

"What do we do now?" Cody asked.

"I have an idea" Laura said grinning at Kate.

"Elizabeth?" Kate said opening the back door into the kitchen of the cafe where she was sure she would find her sister.

"Katie? What are you doing out of school? Are you sick?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I.. we… we walked out" Kate said softly opening the door all the way reviling the other twenty kids standing behind her. They all stood silently not sure what Elizabeth was going to do.

"Come on, come here all of you." Elizabeth ushered them in giving them a smile as she sat on the sofa. Opal immediately crawled into her lap still crying as Emily hugged her side, her cheeks still wet with tears, the little children gathering as close to her as they could. Kate and her friends pulled over chairs from the table as Gabe and the older boys sat on the stairs and the other children gathered around.

"We're not going back" Cody said firmly sinking into the rocking chair on the side.

"We want you!" Opal said lifting her face from Elizabeth's neck.

"Yeah" Everyone nodded their agreement.

"School isn't fun anymore" Hattie said.

"He slaps his ruler around. I just know one day soon he's going to start using it on us. And he makes the kids cry." Laura nodded as everyone started talking at once.

"Alright listen to me everyone please" Elizabeth softly called for order. The room immediately went silent, the opposite effect of when Mr Stoneman banged on his desk for them to stop talking.

"I know this is a big change for all of you, and change can be scary. But you can't stay home from school all day. Education is important and like it or not Mr Stoneman is your teacher." Elizabeth said softly.

"But we want you to be our teacher" Emily said.

"I know you do honey, I want that too. But I can't be. At least not for right now." Elizabeth sighed.

"Then when?" Miles asked.

"Hopefully very soon. And until then I need you all to be very respectful of Mr Stoneman." Elizabeth said.

"But he doesn't teach like you do. I don't understand it." Cody said and was met with a chorus of agreement.

"I'll make you all a deal, you keep going to school, and I will tutor you all after school. We can all do your homework together and I will help you with what you didn't understand." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed the room suddenly becoming lighter as everyone was smiling now.

"But we still have to see Mr Stoneman everyday." Rachel said.

"Yes you do, and I need you all to be on your very best behavior." Elizabeth said.

"He won't even let me play the piano." Timmy sighed.

"Maybe we can have a recital next week, and you can play the piano for everyone." Elizabeth offered.

"I have never played in front of people before." Timmy said.

"Well that's ok everyone gets stage fright." Kate offered.

"I don't think I can do it." Time shook his head.

"What if I sing along with you, would that make it better?" Elizabeth asked. Timmy smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I will make you all a deal. It's just about noontime so why don't you do and eat your lunch and play outside. I will tell Mr Stoneman that you will all be back in class and ready to learn in an hour. And after school is out we will meet back here for homework." Elizabeth said.

"Yay!" A few voices cried.

"I can't wait" Opal smiled.

"Me either" Elizabeth grinned as they all stood up, happy again.

* * *

"How was your study session?" Jack asked as He, Elizabeth and Kate were walking back from the cafe.

"Wonderful! Abigail said I can use the cafe before the dinner rush. The children were so happy, I can help them still." Elizabeth smiled more excited then Jack had seen her in days.

"What you have done with the children here is special. They are lucky to have you in their lives Elizabeth." Jack said.

"It's not the same as being in charge of the classroom but it's something." Elizabeth sighed.

"How many letters did you write?" Kate asked.

"two dozen. I just hope there is someone out there who is brave enough to tell the truth about Thomas Higgins." Elizabeth sighed.

"There will be" Jack assured her.

"I hope so" Elizabeth smiled slipping her hand into his.

"I'll get us a table in the saloon for dinner" Kate said slipping into the doorway leaving them alone.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled at Jack she put her hand on his neck pulling him to her as she stood on her tippy toes meeting their lips Jack smiled into the kiss holding her to him for a minute before the pulled apart just as someone called Jack. They both turned to see Bill walking up looking solemn holding a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Elizabeth felt the smile leaving her face already able to tell from Bill it wasn't good news.

"A telegram came in from mountie headquarters… I'm sorry Jack" Bill whispered handing Jack the telegram. He turned walking aways as Jack skimmed the paper and Elizabeth tried to read his face.

"Jack, what is it?" She whispered afraid of what the answer could me.

It's Doug, he was killed in the line of duty." Jack said his voice cracking as he turned form her looking down the street trying to hid the emotion that came over his face. Suddenly he stepped into Elizabeth pulling her to him holding her in a tight hug.

"Oh, oh Jack" Elizabeth whispered rubbing his back, it was now Jack's turn to draw comfort from her as she held him tightly.


	34. Will You Marry Me?

"Is Jack sad?" Kate whispered that night as she sat next to Elizabeth on her bed. After getting the news Jack had gone to the jail to pack his things. The funeral was tomorrow and he wanted to ride out immediately. He would ride through the night to get there at first light. He had held Elizabeth and Kate so tightly when he left Kate felt like crying herself.

"Doug was like a brother to him." Elizabeth nodded.

"Why does God take away good people?"

"It's all part of a greater plan. Even if we don't understand that plan. Doug died a hero, I'm just afraid Jack will blame himself." Elizabeth sighed.

"It's not Jacks fault.

"No, but he turned down the job to stay here, that's why Doug ended up going to the war. You know how Jack is."

"When is he coming back?"

"By dark tomorrow."

"I miss him, it feels like some awful things have been happening lately." Kate sighed.

"I know, it would seem all three of us are going through a rough patch wouldn't it." Elizabeth nodded.

"When will things be good again?"

"I don't know. But tomorrow when Jack gets back the three of us are going to have a quiet dinner here, and remember to be thankful for what we have and pray for what we need." Elizabeth said softly.

* * *

"I offered to go with Jack to the funeral but he said he wanted to go alone." Elizabeth sighed as she and Abigail walked through town the next morning.

"Men are like that, I think they find it harder to grieve then women do." Abigail told her gently.

"Doug was so young. He's not much older then Kate. It really isn't fair."

"I know" Abigail said wrapping an arm around Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?" She asked feeling her friend so tight and unhappy.

"I feel like I'm drifting away." Elizabeth sighed.

"How so?"

"It isn't the same being a tutor and not a teacher. Kate is so unhappy, I'm unhappy, Jack has been so troubled lately and now this? It feels like we are just drifting along and barely making it through each day." Elizabeth sighed.

"I know. But it won't be like this forever. You will help Jack with his grief and he will return to himself. And you will get your teaching job back and you and Kate will be happy again. Just have faith." Abigail said.

"It isn't easy." Elizabeth sighed.

"I know" Abigail patted her hand.

* * *

"Jack" Elizabeth said softly coming out of the cafe as she saw him ride back into town. Jack hoped of Sergeant as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

"Is there anything I can do?" Elizabeth asked letting him go.

"That hug was a good start" Jack said giving her a little smile.

"I just can't believe he's really gone." Jack sighed.

"You were a good friend to him." Elizabeth said.

"I could have done more, I should have done more… Where's Kate?" Jack asked.

"Jack" Kate smiled running over giving him a hug as he lifted her off her feet.

"Can we go have dinner please? Elizabeth made chicken and dumplings and apple pie." Kate said.

"Only if your not to tired. I thought we could all use a quiet night together." Elizabeth said softly turning to Jack.

"An evening with just my girls sounds like exactly what I need" Jack smiled putting his arms around each of them as they walked to the row house.

* * *

They were finishing dinner as Kate cleared the table.

"How about a game of cards?" Jack asked pulling the deck from his pocket glancing at Elizabeth. Elizabeth used to not like when Jack took out the cards teaching Kate how to play. But lately she had softened to the idea. Kate and Jack laughed and teased each other so much when they played, as long as there was no betting games, Elizabeth had warmed to the idea.

"A few games then time for bed." Elizabeth said with a smile making Jack and Kate both grin.

"What shall it be then?" Jack asked shuffling the deck as Kate sat across from him and Elizabeth started on the dishes. They all turned when there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get it Katie? Rosemary probably heard you and want's to join" Elizabeth smirked making them chuckle as Kate answered the door. She opened it surprised to see a mountie and a women dressed all in black on the porch.

"Please come in, Jack" Kate said letting them in and calling to Jack who stood crossing the room to her.

"I was escorting Mrs Burke home and she asked to see you. The women who ran the cafe said we might find you here" The older mountie said.

"Of course, please sit" Jack offered the women a chair. Kate recognized her name realizing she must be Doug's mother.

"I will wait outside." The older mountie said leaving to go back to the porch.

"Mrs Burke I'm Elizabeth Thatcher, I am so sorry for your lose." Elizabeth said softly.

"Me too, Doug was really fun when he was here." Kate nodded.

"Doug wrote about you both, he said you were so kind to him." Mrs Burke nodded.

"I will let you two talk, come Kate." Elizabeth said heading to the stairs.

"No, please stay" Mrs Burke said reaching for Elizabeth's hand.

"Of course, up to bed Kate" Elizabeth said. Kate nodded climbing the stairs to her bedroom as Jack sat down across from Mrs Burke.

"I have something for you" Mrs Burke said holding up a necklace with a pendant on it to Jack.

"That's the St Christopher medal I gave Doug the day he graduated." Jack said softly.

"Doug was an only child, he came to think of you Jack, as a big brother, and I think of you as my second son. Which is why I know he would want you to have this." Mrs Burke said. A sad smile crossed Elizabeth lips as she watched Jack shake his head.

"It would be right" Jack said.

"It couldn't be more right." Mrs Burke told him firmly. Jack reached out taking the necklace from her.

"I should have been there Helen. Doug when in my place, please forgive me." Jack whispered.

"Doug's death is not your fault. He wanted to lead those men" Mrs Burke said. Elizabeth was speechless watching Jack wrestle with what he was feeling.

"If I'd gone he'd.. he might still be alive."

"God has a plan for us. I don't understand it, but I know my Doug was happy because God called him to do what he loved doing, and that brings me peace. I pray you are granted peace too Jack" Mrs Burke told Jack giving him a hug.

* * *

"Did Jack leave?" Kate asked surprised when she came down the stairs after hearing the door close finding only Elizabeth.

"Yes, he was tired." Elizabeth nodded wiping her eyes. Jack had said he was alright when he left but he was clearly still upset, she wished she could take it away from him.

"Elizabeth, I'm not a little kid. Why do you insist on keeping me out of things lately." Kate frowned.

"Kate…" Elizabeth started.

"You won't tell me everything that happened with Thomas Higgins, you didn't let me go with you when you went to talk to him and now your lying about Jack." Kate yelled.

"Enough Kathryn!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"You treat me like a little kid and I'm not! I know whats going on and you shutting me out of it not doing any good!" Kate cried.

"There is nothing to tell you Kate!"

"You treat me like a kid and expect me to act like an adult and it's not fair. I don't know why you are doing this. You never kept me out of your life so much before!"

"Because I'm afraid" Elizabeth yelled sinking into the couch seeming to lose all her energy.

"Afraid of what?" Kate asked her voice soft now as she went to sit beside Elizabeth.

"Of losing Jack, of the guilt that is eating him alive. Of never getting my job back and never being able to teach again. Of you, not being happy and hating school and Jack and I not being happy and the three of us bring each other down. We are all in such a bad place Katie, I'm so scared it won't change soon." Elizabeth sighed.

"It will." Kate said taking her hand.

"I'm getting so tired of feeling like we are treading water."

"I know, me too. I'm sorry I yelled." Kate whispered.

"Come here, come on, you and me forever right? Thick and thin. We're going to be ok, I just have trouble remembering that sometimes." Elizabeth sighed pulling Kate into her as they held each other.

* * *

A few days passed. Jack was still not himself, but he was starting to be, and with each smile from him Elizabeth felt a breath of fresh air. Kate and the other children still disliked school but they loved studying with her in the afternoon despite the fact it added hours to their school days and Elizabeth felt her heart lighter when she was with them all. Saturday morning brought a breath of fresh air for them all. With autumn coming the hot air of summer now had a cool breeze and flowed through the house. Jack was helping with some cleaning of the row house they had put off during the months it was too hot.

"Stove pipe is clean." Jack said climbing down from the roof on the ladder as Kate held it steady.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled from where she was picking the last of the tomatoes from the plants they had grown.

"Can we make tomato soup for dinner?" Kate asked.

"If we get enough. I also want to can some for the winter. Abigail is going to show me how tomorrow." Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll go finish the washing so we can hang it before it gets to late. Then can I go to Anna's farm? We were going to help her mother with the sweet corn."

"As long as your chores are finished." Elizabeth nodded.

"Thanks" Kate smiled going inside.

"Elizabeth I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Jack said sitting down on the back steps as Elizabeth finished picking tomatoes and sat down beside him to wash them in the bucket.

"Of course."

"I have been thinking a lot about Doug and Mrs Burke." Jack said.

"Me too, I pray for all the men up there every day." Elizabeth nodded softly.

"They are all so young, I mean you saw how young Doug was and he was the one leading them. They need someone with experience."

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was thinking that maybe I could be helpful if I went up…" Jack started.

"I thought you said it was dangerous?" Elizabeth cut him.

"It is." Jack nodded.

"No, no Jack you can't go." Elizabeth said firmly.

"I feel that…" Jack started.

"It's to dangerous, we need you here." Elizabeth told him. Jack opened his mouth about to stay something then the back door opened and they both turned to see Kate standing there.

"Elizabeth, there's a women here looking for you, she said she's come because of your letter." Kate said softly.

"Of course." Elizabeth cried jumping up as she and Jack went into the house finding a women Elizabeth's age sitting on the couch.

"Francine" Elizabeth greeted her with a smile.

"I got your letter and I wanted to come. I think I might have something that could help you get your job back."

"We will leave you two to talk, come on Kate." Jack said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth nodded as Jack and Kate left the row house.

* * *

Not long after Elizabeth sat in Mayor Gowen's office again. Francine was with her and Jack stood behind her his arms crossed just daring Henry Gowen to mess with her even more. Kate and Abigail hung back to offer support, and Abigail was hoping to convince Henry to listen to reason, or she would inform him that the mothers in the Valley had their own plans for a school for their children.

"Mr Gowen this is a letter from Tomas Higgins to me, in it you will find some crudely written things, that he was asking of me." Francine said putting the paper in front of Henry.

"The same things that were asked of me, and that angered him when I turned him down." Elizabeth said firmly.

"If you will compare the writing, I think you will see that it's the same." Francine said. Mr Gowen glanced at the two papers in front of him.

"The evidence is undeniable. Miss Thatcher I reinstate you as Hope Valley teacher effective immediately." Mr Gowen said. Jack reached out squeezing Elizabeth's shoulder as Abigail grinned and Kate all but squealed bouncing on her toes.

"Your back!" Kate cried unable to contain her excitement anymore as the little group was out on the street.

"I am back! I'm a teacher again, Oh I am so happy." Elizabeth cried losing her usual composer in her excitement making Jack laugh.

"Congratulations, you are so brave Elizabeth, you never let anyone stop you from doing what you love. You gave other girls the courage to speak up and made everyone better for it." Jack told her.

"I think this, called for a celebration." Abigail smiled.

"Me too! Can I go tell Laura please?" Kate asked.

"Of course, spread the word. Monday morning I will be back in front of the classroom." Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes!" Kate cried hurrying down the street.

"You are so happy" Jack said pulling Elizabeth into his side as Kate ran off and the walked a few feet behind Abigail to the cafe.

"This is my calling. Teaching is what I was made to do and I can't wait to get back to it." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"I don't think Rosemary herself could spread the word faster then Kate did this morning." Abigail chuckled

"I must admit I'm just as excited as she is." Elizabeth smiled.

"Is she still shouting it from the roof tops?" Abigail asked.

"I think she went down to the pond with Anna and Laura. I told her to let them know whatever homework was assigned to them to ignore. I want to start fresh on Monday. I do believe I heard talked of a party." Elizabeth laughed.

"Well I don't blame them. All those children have been buried under homework for days." Abigail shook her head.

"I think I might just head over to the school. Mr Stoneman is getting on the stage tonight, I want to go put all my things back and fix the room." Elizabeth said standing up.

"Just can't wait until Monday to be back into the school house can you?" Abigail chuckled.

"I suppose not." Elizabeth grinned waving to her friend and making her way down the street. In the field the older boys were playing baseball. Some of the little children were fishing near by in the pond. Kate and her friends sat by them chatting and watching.

"Miss Thatcher!" Emily cried as the children ran up to her.

"Hello everyone" Elizabeth smiled as the little children gathered around her. The boys stopped their game to gather around as did the older girls.

"Are you really coming back?" Cody asked.

"I am" Elizabeth smiled.

"Tomorrow?" Opal cried.

"Well theres no school tomorrow sweetie it's Sunday. But I will be there Monday morning" Elizabeth grinned.

"What are we doing?" Gabe asked.

"I think if we can figure out where we all left off, we might have time for a science lesson on the all Katydid bugs hanging off the edge of our school house?"

"Awesome!" The boys cried.

"Everyone who can find one and put it in a jar Monday morning for us to look at earns 5 extra minutes of recess for everyone." Elizabeth smiled.

"That could be a whole extra hour!" Laura did the math quickly counting the children gathered around.

"Miss Abigail has canning jars!" Cody cried.

"Let's go!" Miles yelled as all the children took of running to find a jar and a bug. Elizabeth laughed climbing the steps to the school house she opened the door surprised to see Jack talking to Paster Frank. Not wanting to interrupt she closed the door behind her softly.

"You can always pray about it Jack." Frank said softly.

"I know what I need to do and I have made my peace with it. I haven't stoped praying for Elizabeth since I decided though." Jack said with a sigh. Their back was turned to her and neither of them knew she was there.

"And you're sure?"

"The fighting is getting bad. I need to go north." Jack nodded.

"Jack." Elizabeth said making them both turn to look at her.

"I will give you two some time." Frank told Jack softly as he stood up leaving the school house. Elizabeth's mind was turned off, it felt like she wasn't understanding anything Jack had said that she had over heard. Jack stood up walking towards her.

"I didn't know you had made up your mind about going to fight up north." Elizabeth said softly searching his eyes from some clue that it wasn't really true. That she had heard wrong, that he was still just struggling with grief and guilt.

"I tried to tell you earlier.." Jack started.

"I don't want you to go." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Elizabeth, I have to."

"No you don't, Jack you can't."

"Elizabeth listen to me, the same God that called you to be a teacher, called me to serve my country. I can't turn my back on that anymore then you can." Jack said softly.

"Then I will go with you" Elizabeth said straightening her back and closing the space between them. She broke his heart, she was so brave and determined, and willing to give up her home and life here to go with him.

"You can't" Jack had to say firmly because every part of him wanted her to come and he had to talk himself into saying no just as much as her.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, her face fell losing it's confidence.

"You are needed here, your calling is here to help these children. And it's dangerous Elizabeth, theres so much fighting, I don't want you or Kate anywhere near that." Jack said softly reaching for her hand.

"How long will you be gone?" Elizabeth asked her whole face falling now tears in her sea blue eyes and Jack hated himself for making her look this way.

"It's an indefinite posting" Jack said softly. Elizabeth let out a sob tears falling from her eyes as she turned from him hurrying out of the school house.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called chasing after her.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Jack's voice carried over to the lake where Kate was sitting with Laura and Anna. At the distressed sound in his voice Kate turned to see Elizabeth hurrying down the stairs of the school house. Jack chasing her as he gently grabbed her arm forcing her to stop and turn to him.

"Just leave me alone Jack" Elizabeth said firmly and Kate could hear the tears in her voice as she took off down the road toward the row houses quickly not turning back. Jack watched her for a while before making his way back towards town, moving slowly, his head hanging low.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"I don't know" Kate shook her head her eyes going back and forth between the two places they had disappeared to. Things had been so wonderful, everyone was happy.

"I heard them talking, I was at the back door looking for the bugs. They were upset" Robert said walking over to them.

"What did they say?" Kate asked frowning.

"Mountie Jack is going up north to fight and Miss Thatcher got real upset. She doesn't want him to go" Robert said.

"Oh no poor Miss Thatcher" Anna cried.

"What should we do Kate?" Laura asked. Kate sighed, her heart was breaking for Jack, and her sister. She didn't want Jack to leave them, he was so important to them. But Elizabeth was upset enough for the both of them and Kate couldn't be right now.

"She said she wanted to be left alone, there is nothing I can do now. Jack will fix it, Jack alway's fixes it." Kate said firmly because she so badly wanted to believe it was true. Laura nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Kate" a voice called to her as she was walking down the street in search of Elizabeth. It had been an hour since she had run off and now the sun was starting to set. The other children had gone home and Kate had set off to find Elizabeth, hoping that Jack had fixed their problem already. Once he saw how upset she was, surly he would change his mind. At the sound of her name Kate looked around not seeing anyone.

"Kate" It called again. Kate glanced around again almost missing Jack as he waved her over from the back of a building were he seemed to be hiding. Kate walked up to him practically stomping her feet.

"Is it true?" She yelled. Jack put his finger to his lips.

"Don't you hush me Jack Thornton! Are you going? I saw how upset it made her, how can you do that!" Kate yelled.

"I know, I hate to do this to her, but I have to go, good men are dying up there. Young kids not much older then you. They need someone with experience to help out" Jack whispered lifting Kate off her feet and forcing her behind the mercantile where he seemed to be hiding.

"Put me down! Suppose you never come back! Suppose you get hurt or die or go missing, what do you think that will do to her Jack!"

"I'm going to come back. Listen I want to talk to you about something." Jack said still trying to get Kate to lower her voice

"I don't know that I want to talk to you." Kate shot back crossing her arms. Oh the drama, Rosemary would be proud but she was more then angry, and scared if she were being honest. They had heard terrible stories of the fighting up north.

"I want to ask your sister to marry me." Jack said softly. Surprise and maybe even delight crosses Kate's face and Jack marveled at the way she was able to shoot it right back down glaring at him.

"What's that got to do with me?" Kate asked. Truly her heart was beating so fast. She was so scared Jack was going to war, so sad he was leaving. But now this, this was so happy. If Jack were to ask Kate how she was feeling she didn't think she would be able to put it into words.

"Because, I want your permission. I know you girls, I know you come in a pair and you are the most important thing in the world to her. If your father was around I would ask him but he's not and your her family so I am asking you. Do I have your blessing?" Jack said. That softened Kate up a lot, he could see it in her face so he went on.

"I would never ask her to wait for me. But I love her with my whole heart and I want to make her my wife. I would be the luckiest man on earth if she would marry me. I want to make a life with her, and you, your my sister Kate. You have been since that day Elizabeth went into the mine and I took care of this scared quiet little girl. Ever since that day you have felt like my own sister and your so important to me." Jack said softly.

"She will say yes" Kate nodded softly.

"How can you be so sure? I'm about to ask her to wait for me for a long time while I go off to fight." Jack sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Because she loves you, more then anything else in this world, you tell her exactly what you told me and I know she will say yes" Kate gave him a smile.

"I have a ring, I know it's nothing fancy, She probably expected so much more." Jack pulled out the small box from his pocket popping it open showing Kate the ring inside. By Hope Valley standards it was big, but by Hamilton standards he was sure it didn't match up to anything she dreamed of having back in the city.

"It's beautiful Jack, and Elizabeth doesn't care about the ring, she will just be happy to be married to you." Kate assured him with a smile.

"Will you help me with something then?" Jack asked.

"Anything brother" Kate nodded with a smile.

* * *

Darkness had just set in as Kate made her way down the dirt road to the Cafe. She clutched Jack's note tightly in her hands while being mindful not to creese it. This was the most important thing she may ever deliver in her life. She glanced in the window and saw her tearful sister sitting with Abigail at the table as they talked over tea. She took a breath walking into the dimly lit cafe feeling almost as nervous as Jack must feel. Abigail and Elizabeth turned to her as she walked in.

"There you are!" Abigail sighed in relief.

"Where have you been, I was worried sick!" Elizabeth cried waving Kate over to her.

"I heard what Jack said" Kate said wrapping her arms around her sister and Elizabeth clung to her tightly.

"I'm just so upset and worried" Elizabeth whispered.

"I know, me too" Kate nodded.

"Kate can I get you some dinner? There's still steak and corn left" Abigail asked

"Yes where were you during dinner? I haven't seen you since just after lunch with the other children." Elizabeth asked again.

"I was doing something, that reminds me I have a note for you" Kate said handing her sister the note from Jack. Elizabeth pulled it open as Abigail watched her curiously.

"Take a walk with me." Elizabeth read out loud. She looked up at Kate with a question on her face. Kate gave her a smile nodding toward the door. All three women got up and Elizabeth pulled open the door and they were greeted with a pathway of candle light leading around the corner. Elizabeth glanced back at Kate and Abigail who hung back in the door smiling.

"Go on" Kate encouraged her with a smile. Elizabeth returned it and started down the stairs following the path around the bend and out of sight.

"Is Jack up to what I think he is?" Abigail asked.

"He's going to ask her to marry him. Elizabeth is going to say yes and it's going to be so romantic." Kate sighed as Abigail laughed.

"Come on you, let's get you some dinner" She said.

"Actually, we have to go meet Rosemary in the saloon now. We have to set up for the party." Kate said.

"Party huh? Let's go" Abigail smiled.

* * *

On the other side of the town Elizabeth followed the path to find Jack standing at the bottom of the stairs of the school house.

"Hi" she whispered when she got to him, already feeling so sorry for the way she had spoken to him earlier.

"Hi" He answered ever so stoic but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Is there a reason for this walk?" Elizabeth asked.

"There is" Jack nodded

"I know I have no right to ask you to wait for me while I'm gone.."

"Jack, I would wait an eternity for you" Elizabeth told him firmly. Jack took a deep breath and suddenly sunk down with one knee on the ground. Elizabeth stepped back with a gasp as she suddenly realized what he was doing.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, will you marry me?" Jack asked holding up the box with the ring.

"Yes, yes of course!" Elizabeth cried almost before he finished asking, Jack got back to his feet pulling her into his arms in one swift motion so fast she fell into him as he caught her lips kissing her over and over. Kissing her had never felt like this before and he pulled back controlling himself. Jack gently took her hand sliding the ring onto her finger as Elizabeth let out a little gasp. He felt butterflies in his belly seeing the ring on her finger, the one he had been holding onto for years.

"I love you." Jack breathed.

"I love you too" Elizabeth whispered kissing him again before they held each other tightly.

"I asked Kate's permission" Jack said when they both seemed to come down from the high.

"Of course you did" Elizabeth giggled.

"Well normally I think a man should ask a women's father, I thought Kate was the closest thing. I wanted to make sure she was alright with it." Jack said.

"Jack, this is wonderful." Elizabeth sighed.

"I want to sit here with you forever, but there's a little party in the saloon for us." Jack whispered gathering her into his arms again.

"A party?" Elizabeth asked, she wanted to be excited to see her friends, but an even bigger part of her wanted this time with Jack, knowing full well their minutes were numbered.

"We will get time, I promise." Jack told her as if reading her mind.

* * *

"Well, well? What did you say!" Kate asked bouncing on her toes as she stood outside the saloon doors waiting for them. Kate already knew the answer, Elizabeth draped over Jack's arm and the smile plastered onto both of their faces said it all. But she was to excited to just base it on gestures.

"She said yes" Jack laughed.

"Congratulations! I can't believe it! finally!" Kate yelled throwing her arms around both of them making them laugh.

"Finally is right." Jack nodded when she let them go.

"And you really have to leave still? Kate asked softly. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been holding her breath, that maybe if Elizabeth said yes Jack would change his mind.

"I have to, but I will be back, I have you two waiting here for me. I will come back and we will be a family, for good." Jack told her squeezing Elizabeth's hand.

"And in the mean time, you are I will be planning a wedding." Elizabeth said.

"Ok" Kate nodded giving them a little smile.

"I will take care of up north, You girls take care of everything down here, and then we will get married and move into our new house." Jack assured her.

"Good" Kate really smiled now.

"Now, should we go to our party?" Jack asked.

"Come on!" Kate laughed opening the doors as the whole town before them shouted in excitement.

* * *

"Oh Elizabeth" Rosemary smiled walking up to Elizabeth as she chatted with Abigail. All their friends were gathered in the saloon for the evening. They were celebrating Jack and Elizabeth's engagement, as well as taking a chance to send Jack off together. It was a quick thrown together party, but Kate and Rosemary had been working on it since Jack told Kate his plan and Elizabeth was just thankful for the chance to see everyone. Jack had been whisked away by Lee and Bill to have a drink at the bar.

"Rosemary, thank you for helping with all this." Elizabeth smiled.

"It's just such a shame Jack has to leave first thing tomorrow." Rosemary sighed.

"The sooner he leaves the sooner he is back." Abigail said softly.

"Of course, and I wanted to let you know, I will do everything I can to help you with this wedding. Clara and I already decided we will personally design your wedding gown."Rosemary said.

"Wow!" Kate cried. Rosemary and Clara had been working together a lot lately. Rosemary was a wonderful designer and Clara could sew up anything she drew. With them working together Elizabeth was sure to be the most beautiful bride.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that" Elizabeth shook her head.

"You didn't. We want to. You do so much for this town, we wanted to do something special for you. We can get started right way and then it will be already for you by the time Jack gets back." Rosemary said.

"thank you" Elizabeth smiled as Jack made his way over wrapping his arm around her waste. Kate thought they were constantly connected before, they Hadn't spent more then a few minutes apart in the hour they had been at the party.

"Well I for one think this calls for a toast." Abigail said as the room went quiet and everyone turned to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Everyone, please help me in wishing Jack the best. We hope that you are safe and work hard so you can come back to us soon. To Jack and Elizabeth, never have I seen a love as strong as yours. You constantly support each other, help each other and challenge each other. Here is to many years, of love, happiness and family." Abigail said raising her glass.

"Here here!" Everyone cried raising their own glasses.

"This is quite the gathering" Elizabeth smiled as everyone returned to their chatting and Jack was able to pull her away for a minute.

"It is, but I have to go pack." Jack said softly.

"Will you come back?"

"Yes, I have to go get my things together, make sure the office is setup for Bill to work there. But I will be back after to say goodbye to everyone, then you and I will have as much time as we want without me having to leave to pack." Jack said softly.

"Alright" Elizabeth gave him a smile. He saw all her emotion in her eyes but she was so strong. He leaned down kissing her softly, aware of all the people in the room with them but unable to stop himself.

"Have fun, I'll see you later" Jack said rubbing her back for a minute before edging around the crowed and heading to the door.

"Jack!" Kate called as he pulled it open hurrying over to him.

"Your leaving?" Kate asked worried.

"Just to go pack my things. I will be back in a little while." Jack said and relief crossed Kate's face.

"Hey, I won't leave town without saying good bye." Jack assured her.

"Ok" Kate nodded.

"I do need to ask you for something, while I'm away, will you take care of Rip?"

"Yes I will" Kate smiled.

"Thanks, See you later Little Shadow." Jack gave her a wink before closing the door behind him and crossing the street.

* * *

"The time has come my friend" Jack said putting the last thing in his pack he knelt down petting Rip who lay by the stove watching him.

"The girls are going to take you home with them, Bill will be here during the day so you can come sleep here after you walk the girls to school" Jack said scratching his ears. Rip made a noise as if to agree.

"But I need you to take care of some things while I'm away. First Kate, she's such a good girl, she deals with a lot, and sometimes I feel like she tries to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. Make sure you give her some fun while I'm gone. She's growing up fast, and I feel like it's been my job to remind her she's still a kid sometimes, that's your job now." Jack said with a little smile on his lips.

"And then there's Elizabeth. I love her with all my heart boy, more then I ever thought I could love someone. She is the sun, the moon, and all of the stars. She tries to be brave and hold everyone up and put on a smile, but I know she's going to be having a hard time with me leaving. I need you so step up and be there for our girls. Because when I get back, we're going to be a family. A little bit of a mixed up family, but the greatest one I could ever imagine for myself." Jack chuckled smiling to himself as Rip wagged his tail.

"I'm going to go back to the party, I will see you later ok boy?" Jack said rubbing the dogs ears again. He got up taking one last look around his office before he left.

* * *

Jack had to leave first thing in the morning after the party. It was late when the last person left and Jack and the girls were helping Abigail clean up. Abigail had offered to let the girls stay in their old room upstairs instead of returning so late at night and coming back so early in the morning. Kate crawled into the bed and Abigail went to bed across the hall. Kate lay awake waiting for Elizabeth who was up writing in her journal downstairs. She was surprised when she heard the front door open slowly. She sat up going to the window. Elizabeth was making her way down the street, her shawl wrapped tightly around her. Kate watched as he sister walked through the dark silent town and went into the school house, a dim light came from the window and Kate understood Elizabeth needed time to pray and be close to god. Tomorrow was going to be one of the hardest days she had ever had. Kate went to her bed kneeling down.

"Dear Lord, please protect Jack. Please help Elizabeth, they both need so much looking after" Kate prayed.

Elizabeth walked into the church lighting a few of the candles before settling into the first row sitting in the silence. She heard footsteps behind her and Jack slid into the seat next to her gently taking her hand in his. She leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes as they both sat silently.

* * *

Dawn came much to soon for Jack as he stared up at the cross on the wall in front of him. Sometime in the night he had taken off his surge jacket wrapping it around Elizabeth to keep her warm. She lay heavy on his shoulder now, having fallen asleep a few hours ago. Her head dipped just next to his chin and his arm was around her holding her to him tightly. He didn't want to leave her, if given the choice he would sit here with her for the rest of his life. All night his silent prayers had been for her, for her to fine peace and be safe while he was away. The birds started chirping and he reached up gently, cupping her face in his hands and rubbing his thumb over her cheek as she slowly woke up. He never knew skin could be so soft until her. She opened her eyes looking up at him slowly and he saw her remember what had to happen today as he pulled her tighter.

"It's time" He whispered. She nodded giving him a tiny smile, before snuggling back into his side for another minute. She was so brave, so good. He couldn't imagine her not being a part of his everyday life. Not holding her hand or hearing her voice. He never knew a person could feel like this before Elizabeth. He never imagined he could feel like this about someone. She was his whole heart and soul and he loved her so much.

* * *

Everyone Kate knew was gathered in the center of town as Jack tied the reigns on Sergeant. When he was ready, he turned around facing everyone. The street was lined with people waving flowers and flags at him. Their closest friends were gathered at the steps of the mercantile. Elizabeth hung back pretending to pet Sergeant refusing to look around, hiding her tear streaked face. Kate knew she was crying as Jack made his way to Bill first.

"Can I count on you to keep an eye on things for me?" Jack asked.

"I will, be safe Jack." Bill said as they shook hands. Jack nodded moving to Abigail.

"Take good care of my girls" Jack whispered softly.

"I will, you just worry about coming home to them" Abigail said tears, falling from her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"I know you will, thank you" Jack nodded. He turned to Cody who was saluting him bravely. Jack saluted him back giving him a wink. He went to Kate next who was hardly holding back tears watching Elizabeth. Jack cupped her chin forcing her eyes away from Elizabeth up to look at him.

"You girls take care of each other, do your school work and listen to your sister, help her out. Have patients with each other, I won't be here to figure out your squabbles" Jack teased her.

"Ok." Kate whispered feeling the lump in her throat.

"You write to me? I'll write back, and practice that piano. You can play for me when I come home, I'll see you soon, ok little shadow?" He said bending down a bit to see into Kate's eyes, begging her to talk and not remain so silent.

"Elizabeth lost a lot of people in her life. She needs you to come back Jack" Kate whispered a tear falling down her cheek.

"I will." Jack nodded sweeping her off her feet in a bigger hug then Kate had ever gotten.

"See you soon big brother." She whispered and he held her even tighter. He set her down turning to Elizabeth last. He knew there was nothing to say to her. Nothing that could be said. She kept looking down until he cupped her cheek in his large hand making her look up, he had to smirk at how alike his girls were.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" Elizabeth choked out managing a brave smile. Jack returned it hugging her firmly before letting her go and mounted his horse. Elizabeth stepped back giving him a strong smile holding back her tears and Kate reached out holding her hand tightly. Jack gave them all one last nod before riding out down the road, he turned the corner and was gone. The world seemed to stand still, no one said a word. Elizabeth was breathing heavy holding back her sobs and Kate felt tears rolling down her own face. Suddenly Elizabeth dropped her hand racing around the corner Jack had just gone.

"Jack!" Kate heard her yell after him, sobs coming out. Kate turned, it was to heart breaking to watch again, just to hear her sister so upset.

* * *

Elizabeth had raced around the corner yelling for Jack again her voice cracking. Jack stoped Sergeant so heard the horse almost sat down as he turned him not even pulling him to a complete stop before hopping off. Jack closed the distance between then in two big strides pulling Elizabeth to him kissing her. She tasted like the salty tears on her face her lips wet this kiss was frantic and deep as he tried to give her everything he was feeling. She was crying still as he kissed her feeling her back tremble in his arms. He pulled back picking up her hand kissing the ring he had put on her finger twelve hours ago. His promise to her always. Jack kissed her again quickly then had to let her go. He turned his back to her walking to Sergeant, afraid if he didn't go now he would never be able to leave her. He hopped back onto the horse turning back. Elizabeth was watching him, still silently crying, if Jack could he would burst into tears himself. His heart was breaking for her. He gave her a nod riding off before he could stop himself, because one more look back at her and he knew for sure he would.

* * *

Kate heard the hoofbeats that Jack had turned back around but they were still around the corner out of sight where Elizabeth had ran to. It broke Kate's heart and she let out a sob too, catching herself before it got out of control turning away from everyone as people had started to leave.

"Kate" Laura whispered putting her arm around her but Kate just shook her head glancing up seeing Abigail standing near by talking to Rosemary, both of them drying their tears.

"Oh darling" Rosemary whispered seeing Kate. Abigail turned and quickly went to Kate gathering her into a hug.

"It's ok, its a sad day. It's ok, we are all worried." She cooed softly as Kate cried into her shoulder.

"It will be alright" Rosemary said putting an arm around both Kate and Laura. They heard hoof beats disappearing and Kate knew Jack was officially gone.

"Come sweet girls, let's have some tea and cookies huh?" Abigail asked gently with her arm around Kate she began to lead them back to the cafe

"What about Elizabeth?" Kate asked.

"We will give her some space to be sad." Rosemary said softly.

"Not to much ok" Kate asked.

"No, not to much, just some time to gather her thoughts. In the meantime she will know where to find us." Abigail assured her.

* * *

It was evening before anyone heard from Elizabeth. Kate had gone looking for her after lunch but she hadn't been at the row house, or the school house. Abigail assured Kate that she just needed time and when she was ready, she would know where to find them. Abigail, Laura and Rosemary had hardly left Kate's side all day keeping her busy and making her laugh. As the sun was setting they joined the rest of the town at the church for the town meeting where Timmy was supposed to play piano after the meeting. But when the meting ended Timmy just looked around the room worried.

"I need Miss Thatcher." He whispered to Kate.

"She's sad about Mountie Jack, but you can still play Timmy, you practiced so much." Kate assured him.

"I could sing with you." Rosemary offered.

"No, I need Miss Thatcher, she promised." Timmy said.

"And I never break a promise." They turned to see Elizabeth standing in the back of the church offering Timmy a smile.

"You ok?" Kate whispered as Elizabeth slipped by her.

"Yes, are you?"

"Better that your here." Kate nodded.

"You ready?" Elizabeth turned to Timmy who gave her a nod going to the piano. He started to play as Kate took her seat next to Abigail. She instantly recognized the song, Danny Boy, one of Jack's favorites. How many times had Kate heard Jack humming it as he went about chores around the row house or town? After waiting a minute Elizabeth started to sing. Her voice was strong and sweet like always. Kate sighed as Elizabeth familiar voice filled the room. It was beautiful, natural talent mixed with years of singing lessons had given her the most beautiful voice. Kate's first memories were of Elizabeth singing her to sleep and her voice instantly brought her comfort. When the song ended Elizabeth's voice has cracked holding back tears she had to whisper the last few years a tear trailing down her cheek. The room was silent for a second before Timmy was off the piano bench is arms around Elizabeth's waist hugging her tight. In a second Kate was out of her own seat and the other children joined her all of them hugging Elizabeth as the same time as she let out a little laugh trying to gather all her students into her arms. The adults were on their feet clapping, offering her their love in their own way. And for the first time in 24 hours, Kate felt like they just might be ok.

* * *

That night Elizabeth and Kate walked home quietly, silent as Elizabeth closed the door of the row house behind them.

"I think I may go right to bed" Elizabeth sighed sitting to take off her shoes.

"Of course, do you need anything?" Kate asked.

"No sweetie just some sleep." Elizabeth gave her a smile kissing her good night before climbing the stairs. Kate locked the door and put out the lamp, lighting only a small candle as she climbed the stairs looking into Elizabeth's dark room before changed into her night gown. Kate opened her shutters looking up at the clear sky wondering where Jack was and if he could see the same stars. Kate bit her lip glancing at her own bed before leaving her room and crossing the landing and pushing Elizabeth door all the way open with a creak. Elizabeth rolled over wiping her eyes already holding up the blanket as Kate crawled under it and Elizabeth pulled her to her tightly. They were silent for a while, until Elizabeth's body stopped shaking with silent sobs.

"We're not going to be able to do this when your married to Jack you know" Kate whispered into the dark and Elizabeth chuckled brushing hair from her sister's eyes kissing her forehead.

"Of course we will, I will just come sleep in your bed" Elizabeth said making Kate laugh.

"I love you" Kate whispered.

"I love you too Katie, so much, I would be so lost with out you" Elizabeth sighed pulling Kate into her side as Kate settled with her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth's breathing got calm and even, Kate knew she was so tired from the day and not sleeping the night before. She closed her eyes saying a silent prayer for Jack, the same prayer she had been praying almost every hour since he left and knew she would probably be praying all her waking hours until her returned. 'Please God, watch over Jack, help him do his job and return home safely to us as soon as he can. And please give Elizabeth the peace to find comfort in his absence. Amen.'


	35. A New Way of Life

Monday morning Kate opened her eyes to noise downstairs. She was still in Elizabeth's bed, her sister asleep next to her as Kate sat up. The humming coming up the stairs told her whoever was in their house was probably more friend then foe. Kate wrapped her shawl around her against the early morning making her way softly down the stairs.

"Rosemary" Kate smiled seeing their friend moving about their kitchen.

"Good morning darling! You know I could't sleep last night, I was up before the sun and I was thinking of ways to make myself useful and I thought 'what better way then to go make breakfast for the Thatcher Girls." Rosemary smiled greeting her.

"It smells wonderful" Kate grinned going to watch the bacon frying in the pan on the stove.

"Yes, well I know Elizabeth's cooking skills are still subpar and with you girls both back to school today and everything you went through yesterday I thought you could use a nice hot, not burnt breakfast." Rosemary said. Kate choose, as she often did to ignore the little jabs Rosemary may added about Elizabeth's cooking. Over the years Kate had learned that Rosemary had a big heart and a willingness to help, she just sometimes rambled so much she didn't think about her words before she said them.

"Thank you, I should go wake Elizabeth up she's going to be late for her first day back" Kate said frowning a little that Elizabeth was still asleep, she was usually the first one awake in the morning.

"How is she? The poor dear I can't imagine what she's going through." Rosemary shook her head sadly, and there was the loving side to her.

"Good Morning" They both turned to see Elizabeth coming down the stairs offering them a smile.

"Ahh! There she is! Our brave and noble teacher! I made you breakfast! Start your day on the right foot and all that." Rosemary smiled sweeping back to the stove piling a plate full of eggs and bacon and toast.

"Thank you! My you have out done yourself. Did you make Lee's breakfast already too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh! Oh Lee!" Rosemary cried her eyes going wide as she covered her mouth. Kate giggled watching her.

"Rosemary, did you forget about Lee?" Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrows.

"I… I suppose I did." Rosemary sighed.

"Take him a plate, we can't eat all of this anyway." Kate said handing Rosemary another plate full of food before turning back to fill her own.

"Thank you! I should run, he's going to be wondering where I am, I will see you girls later" Rosemary waved as she headed to the door.

"Bye, Thank you!" Kate and Elizabeth called after her as Rosemary closed the door behind her and they both looked at each other laughing a little.

"Ready for your first day back at school?" Kate asked putting a bite in her mouth as Elizabeth absentmindedly shuffled food around her plate.

"I am, I can't want to be back in the classroom." Elizabeth nodded.

"Not hungry?" Kate asked watching her continue to play with her food and not eat it.

"I guess I'm just anxious to get back into the classroom." Elizabeth sighed taking a sip of her tea.

"And worried about Jack?" Kate asked softly watching her.

"Yes" Elizabeth sighed after taking a deep breath.

"Me too" Kate whispered.

"Well, worrying will do us no good, we have a big day ahead of us, chores to do, school to attend, a dog to feed" Elizabeth smirked looking down at Rip who was watching her waiting for her to drop a bit.

"I'll feed him" Kate said standing up.

"No, you finish your breakfast. I will, but if Rosemary asks, I ate this." Elizabeth said.

"Of course" Kate nodded.

"Here boy, come on" Elizabeth called patting her leg as Rip trotted after her out the back door.

"There Rip, you spoiled thing." Elizabeth emptied her plate into his food dish. Rip looked up at her whining.

"You can't eat either huh?" Elizabeth knelt down rubbing Rip's ears as he placed his head in her lap.

"I know, we miss him too." Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm dressed, I will meet you at school" Kate called hurrying down the stairs as Elizabeth came back in a few minutes.

"It's so early" Elizabeth glanced at the grandfather clock before noticing Laura standing by the door waiting for Kate.

"Good Morning Miss Thatcher." Laura grinned.

"Good morning Laura, where are you girls off to so early?"

"Just going for a walk" Kate said pulling on her boats.

"It's cold" Elizabeth frowned a little. It was early October, frost was on the grass and the the air was cold until a few hours later when she sun was all the way up.

"Please?" Kate asked.

"Alright, wear your coat, see you at school. If you get cold go to Abigail." Elizabeth said.

"Thanks, see you later" Kate grinned grabbing her coat as she and Laura hurried out.

* * *

An hour later Elizabeth made her own way to school with Rip trailing behind her. As they walked through town Elizabeth was surprised to not see any children playing or making their way to school. Rip went over to Jack's office laying down on the porch.

"Good morning" Abigail smiled coming out of the cafe.

"Morning, where is everyone today?" Elizabeth asked walking up to the porch where Abigail was sweeping.

"Oh you know children, they are probably all playing in the woods, how are you today?"

"Fine"

"Elizabeth, we both know that's far from the truth." Abigail said softly.

"He said he probably had three days of travel before he got there. He's not in any real danger yet. I'm mostly just tired, I feel like I have lived a while year in just a few days." Elizabeth sighed.

"You certainly did." Abigail nodded.

"I should get to school, find out where all my students are" Elizabeth said.

"I will walk with you." Abigail nodded as they made their way to the school house.

"Where are they?" Elizabeth wondered again surprised to not find any children playing in the school yard as she opened the door to the school house.

"Surprise!" Voices called out making Elizabeth jump. She was greeted by all her students and Rosemary. The room was decorated, Welcome Back was written across the board.

"Welcome back!" Anna cried.

"We missed you" Emily grinned

"I missed you all too!" Elizabeth smiled trying to hold back the tears in her eyes as she smiled at all her children.

"We know we have to do school work, but we wanted to have a little party for you." Gabe said.

"The children did this all on their own." Rosemary smiled.

"We don't want you to be sad about Mountie Jack" Opal said.

"Well, I am very happy now that I am with all of you" Elizabeth assured her.

"So? We can have a party?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well, we can't let these perfectly good cookies go to waste." Elizabeth smiled.

"Hurry!" Everyone cried.

* * *

A week went by, then another. Things were starting to fall into a routine even if it did feel wrong without Jack. Elizabeth found her thought often drifted to him whenever there was a quiet moment. She was constantly worrying and thinking about him. As a result she tried to stay busy, school took up most of her day, and she spent her afternoons helping Abigail or chatting with Rosemary or spending time with Kate. Evenings were the worst. Dinner and the hours after had become time they enjoyed spending with Jack. He was often over to eat with them and then playing a game with Kate, chatting with Elizabeth and just spending time together. Now there evenings were quiet, as if they had forgotten how to fill their time without Jack.

"Are you going to start writing again?" Kate asked as she sat on the couch reading her book glancing over at Elizabeth's type writer sitting on her desk.

"I guess I'm just waiting to be inspired." Elizabeth sighed finishing the dishes as she went to join Kate. Rip got up from his bed by the stove with a little moan before laying back down at their feet. There was a fire in the stove as they seemed to gather together, hunkering down for another evening without Jack.

"Did you stop by the mercantile today?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I think Mr Yost is starting to take pity on my the amount of times I ask him if theres a letter." Elizabeth sighed.

"Everyone understands." Kate said.

"I just wish we would hear from him. That he's safe." Elizabeth sighed. They had both written Jack two letters I the past two weeks but had heard nothing back.

"I'm sure we will when he can write. He's busy right? He didn't go up there on vacation." Kate said.

"I know, so, what are we going to do for your birthday?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't really feel like celebrating much to be honest." Kate shrugged.

"All the more reason to celebrate! We can have a party at Abigail's, all the kids from school. Bill, Rosemary, Lee, Faith.."

"Chocolate cake?" Kate asked.

"Chocolate cake" Elizabeth grinned.

* * *

"Good Afternoon Mr Yost." Kate said walking into the mercantile.

"Ahh Miss Thatcher!"

"I don't suppose there's any mail?" Kate asked. Either she or Elizabeth had been into the store twice a week the past two weeks asking.

"Actually, there is." Mr Yost smiled reaching into their cube and handing it to her. Kate instantly recognized the hand writing before even looking at the return address.

"It's Jack" Kate grinned.

"I thought that would make you happy" Mr Yost smiled.

"Thank you!" Kate cried as she hurried from the store running down the street.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Kate yelled running back to the school where Elizabeth was finishing cleaning up after the day.

"Elizabeth there's a letter!" Kate yelled and Elizabeth was already out of the school house hurrying down the steps as Kate was still running across the field.

"There's a letter from Jack" Kate grinned handing her the envelope as Elizabeth opened it pulling out two pieces of paper.

"Here" she said handing one to Kate with her name on it taking the other with her own name. Just seeing Jack's familiar hand writing make her feel so much better. They silently retreated to separate side of the school house to read their letters. Elizabeth felt her heart lighten as she read what Jack had wrote. He didn't say much about what he was doing there, just that he missed her and loved her and was looking forward to their wedding and coming home to her. It was short and sweet but everything she needed. Elizabeth glanced back at Kate who was smiling as she closed her own letter.

"What was your about?" Elizabeth asked.

"He told me about a joke he heard in camp that I'm not supposed to repeat to you." Kate said making Elizabeth chuckle despite herself. Had Jack been home she would have had stern words with him, but now, it just made him thankful Jack and Kate had the relationship they did.

"And he said to take care good care of Rip and that he would be home when he could." Kate finished.

"I miss him." Elizabeth sighed.

"Me too." Kate nodded softly

"Come on, Abigail wanted us to have dinner with them." Elizabeth forced a smile onto her face.

"Do you think Jack will be home by Christmas?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. It's already middle of October, I think we probably shouldn't count on it." Elizabeth said softly gathering her books.

"But, we haven't had Christmas without Jack in four years. You two were supposed to finally make it to the Mountie Ball this year." Kate frowned.

"Jack needs to do his job, there will be other years." Elizabeth shrugged as they stepped down the stairs leaving the school house behind.

"Sometimes, I think you are just as brave as Jack is" Kate said softly glancing up at her.

Elizabeth just gave a little smiled as they made their way into town.


	36. Christmas Wish

Fall passed quicker then Kate thought it would. Despite at least one of them writing to Jack almost every other day, they only had two other letters from him by the middle of December. The first snow fall came before Christmas, which Bill said was always a sign of a hard winter to come. Rosemary and Clara were hard at work designing Elizabeth's wedding gown. Kate celebrated her birthday with all her friends, Abigail officially adopted Cody and Becky, and somehow Kate felt they were falling into a normal life without Jack. That was until the Christmas tree went up in the center of town again.

"Must that tree be so monstrous?" Kate muttered practically having to step on the stairs to the mercantile as the stagecoach went by. The tree leaving only enough room for the coach to barely squeeze through let alone someone walk along side it.

"My, you are particularly sour this morning." Abigail said walking beside her.

"The whole house was sour this morning, even Rip took my toast off me plate and growled at me when I scolded him, and Elizabeth was so short last night." Kate frowned.

"Usually people tend to be in better sprits around the holiday season."

"Why is there such a big tree in the middle of the road?" Kate asked.

"Weren't you listening to Rosemary after service Sunday? It's a wishing tree, the town put it up this year. Bill and Lee cut it down and put it up this morning."

"A wishing tree?"

"Yes, there's ordainments in the saloon, and the hope is that everyone will write their wish on one and hang it on the tree. If someone can make the wish come true, they do so and take it down." Abigail nodded. Kate glanced over at the few ordainments already hanging from the big tree.

"That's silly" Kate shook her head.

"Kate, you love Christmas, it's always your favorite time of year, what has you so out of sorts?" Abigail asked gently.

"I suppose I just haven't found the Christmas sprite yet." Kate shrugged.

"Well, how about coming in for some hot chocolate and gingerbread?" Abigail offered as they stopped outside the cafe.

"No thank you."

"It's not like you to turn down cookies, are you sure nothing else is bothering you?" Abigail asked reaching out to smooth Kate's hair.

"Yes, I should go, I promised I would help with dinner tonight." Kate nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Abigail gave her a smile as Kate headed towards the row houses.

"Abigail!" Rosemary waved from down the street making her way over.

"Good evening Rosemary."

"Have you seen how full the tree is already!" Rosemary beamed, she had taken over the town Christmas again this year.

"I did, it looks wonderful as soon as those wishes start coming true" Abigail nodded.

"Oh it's going to be such a wonderful Christmas" Rosemary clasped her hands together looking around. Lee and his men were on ladders hanging up decorations all over town.

"I hope so" Abigail sighed softly

* * *

"You are here early" Abigail smiled at Elizabeth the next morning as she walked into the cafe early.

"I couldn't sleep well. I thought I would run some errands in town right when everything opened, try to avoid the crowed town." Elizabeth said pouring herself a cup of tea in the kitchen while Abigail started making breakfast.

"You seem just as grumpy as Kate was yesterday, what is going on with you girls?" Abigail asked leaving the stove and gently ushering Elizabeth into a seat at the table before sitting down across from her.

"I suppose we have not been in the best of spirits."

"I should say not. Yesterday she was grumbling about a Christmas tree."

"Christmas is a week away and we haven't even talked about getting one of our own yet. Oh Abigail I was awful to her the other night, I just feel so short tempered. The children at school are excited and they take everything out of me. By the time we get home in the evening I have no patients left for Kate." Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh now Kate understands, She's just as concerned about you. Christmas is hard when we can't be with the ones we love." Abigail said soothingly.

"I'm trying to be strong, but It's so hard. All I do is pray and worry."

"And that is all you can do. But maybe you shouldn't let Jack not being here ruin your whole Christmas? Surely you girls can celebrate together. Even if it is a quiet year. That's what Jack would want, not you beating yourself up over him being gone." Abigail offered.

"I have been so awful to Kate, we haven't done any of the Christmas things we usually do. She hasn't asked and I haven't offered. I feel like we were doing better since Jack left but, lately it's gotten worse.

"Elizabeth, I think you are being to hard on yourself. It's ok to miss Jack, and still be able to celebrate."

"I wish I knew how."

"Well, you can start by giving me your list, and going back home to find a Christmas tree with Kate." Abigail said firmly taking Elizabeth's basket from her.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you for that."

"Nonsense I was on my way to the mercantile as soon as Clara gets here anyway." Abigail shook her head.

"Thank you" Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"You are strong Elizabeth, even when it doesn't feel like you are. And remember you have all of us to help you." Abigail said gently giving Elizabeth's hand a squeeze.

"I don't know what I would do without everyone in this town." Elizabeth smiled as they got up from the table.

"Luckily you won't have to find out. Now go on and find Kate" Abigail said. She stood in the window watching Elizabeth leave before putting on her coat. Breakfast could wait five more minutes. She hurried across the street knocking on the door to the jail before going in.

"Abigail" Bill said standing up from his desk surprised to see her.

"I need a favor, a big one" Abigail said firmly closing the door behind her.

* * *

"What kind of tree?" Kate asked walking beside Elizabeth as they wondered though the woods outside town. Rip trotted ahead smelling around and barking at squirrels and rabbits that dare peek their heads out.

"A big one, one that will make the house smell good." Elizabeth smiled dragging the ax behind her.

"And we can decorate it, with popcorn and cranberries and ordainments? And peppermint sticks?" Kate asked. Elizabeth grinned, they past week they had both been seeming to avoid anything about the holiday that was approaching. But since Abigail had talked Elizabeth into embracing the holiday season, they had both felt lighter and happier.

"Yes, though maybe we should put them on the higher branches or Rip will have a feast" Elizabeth laughed making Kate giggle.

"How about this one" Kate stopped in front of a big evergreen.

"It certainly is big." Elizabeth said looking up at it.

"Rip likes it." Kate said was they watched Rip sniff around the bottom of the tree.

"Alright, should we try to cut it down then?" Elizabeth asked hardly able to hold the ax up from the ground.

"Yes, can I have a turn with the ax?" Kate giggled as Elizabeth clumsy picked it up holding it out.

"At this rate, we maybe be switching between us every other swing." Elizabeth said making Kate smirk.

* * *

"You should have just asked Lee to cut it down." Rosemary cried as Elizabeth told her and Abigail about their adventure the next afternoon over tea.

"Well, we wanted to do it ourselves, and we did. We cut it down ,dragged it home and put it up" Elizabeth smiled.

"And how long did it take you?" Abigail asked.

"Three hours" Kate muttered. Abigail chuckled as Rosemary looked horrified.

"Well, your lucky you didn't freeze to death" Rosemary frowned at them.

"I promise you, if we needed help we would have gone for Lee." Elizabeth said which reassured Rosemary a little.

"So are we getting into the Christmas sprite a little more now?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, thank you for forcing us into it. It seems it was just what we needed." Elizabeth said as she and Kate shared a smile.

"No forcing necessary, I knew it was there the whole time. You just forgot." Abigail gave them both a smile.

"Laura and Anna are coming over to make Christmas cookies this afternoon." Kate smiled.

"Well, I will have to try some, you seem to make them better and better every year."

"Anything is better then the first year when Elizabeth burnt them black." Kate giggled.

"In my defense.. That was my first time ever using the stove when Abigail wasn't home." Elizabeth said.

"If I remember correctly, even if I was home you managed to burn everything." Abigail said making Kate and Rosemary laugh harder as Elizabeth pretended to pout.

"Oh come now, you have green so much better, you don't even need me to feed you two anymore." Abigail soothed her.

"Oh I haven been meaning to remind you, neither of you put a wish up on the tree yet." Rosemary said when they calmed down from their laughter. Elizabeth and Kate shared a glance.

"You must have something you want for Christmas" Abigail pressed them.

"It seems selfish to ask for Jack to be with me at Christmas, when he is working so hard to keep others safe." Elizabeth said softly.

"Well there is nothing wrong with being a little selfish sometimes if you ask me." Rosemary said firmly as she crossed her arms.

"Elizabeth, you are one of the most selfless people I know. You of all people deserve to have a Christmas wish." Abigail said gently.

"She's right." Kate nodded softly.

"We will see." Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

"Kate, Elizabeth!" Rosemary called as they walked through town early the next day.

"She want's us to put a wish on the tree" Kate whispered seeing the orpiment Rosemary was waving in her hand.

"Well, maybe if you just put yours, you did want those boots after all, why don't you wish for those?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because that's a silly waste of a wish." Kate frowned a little.

"No it isn't, it's what you want isn't it?" Elizabeth asked. They had stopped a few feet away to talk quietly and luckily Lee had kept Rosemary from coming closer to them.

"But there are more important things in life then a pair of shoes" Kate shrugged.

"Not when your fourteen with food on the table and a roof over your head. You should have to be worrying about such big things." Elizabeth sighed.

"I'll put my wish on the tree." Kate nodded as they continued over to Rosemary and Lee.

"Merry Christmas!" Lee greeted them with a smile.

"It's not Christmas yet." Kate said softly.

"Well tomorrow is Christmas Eve, And you both have to put a wish on the tree." Rosemary said handing them both an tag for the tree.

"Rosemary" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Elizabeth! I will not hear another word of it. Write it down an put your wish on the tree!" Rosemary said firmly. Elizabeth found she didn't have the energy to argue with Rosemary.

"Alright" Elizabeth sighed taking it from her. She and Kate both turned their backs to each other writing their wish on the cardboard.

"Come on then" Rosemary linked arms with Elizabeth pulling her over to the tree as Lee and Kate followed.

"Why is Rosemary doing this? Elizabeth will just be all the more sad when it doesn't come true." Kate whispered to Lee.

"Because, sometimes, good people deserve to have their Christmas wishes come true." Lee said softly giving Kate a wink.

"Well, we will leave you to it then." Rosemary said leaving them at the tree as she and Lee turned away.

"Ready?" Kate asked. Elizabeth nodded as she held up her tag with her wish written on the back of it. Kate held up her own and they hung them side by side on the tree. Elizabeth closed her eyes repeating her wish to herself taking a deep breath. 'I wish Jack was here with me for Christmas'

"I sure hope my name on that thing." A voice whispered right into her ear sending shivers down her spine. Had she not instantly recognized the voice she might have screamed. She spun around so fast finding her face just inches from his.

"Jack!" Elizabeth didn't know if she was going to laugh or cry, she couldn't believe it, he was really here and suddenly his lips were on her's. Kate had heard her cry and turned around gasping to see Jack pulling Elizabeth to him in their kiss.

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth" Jack whispered when they stopped to get a breath.

"Jack!" Kate squealed grabbing his hand and he pulled Kate to him lifting her off her feet in a hug as he wrapped his other arm around Elizabeth who was looking at him like she still couldn't believe he was really here. Jack closed his eyes as he held the most important people in his world in his arms.

"Are you staying?" Kate asked as he pulled back from both of them a little.

"I'm afraid it's only for a few days. I have to go back up the day after Christmas." Jack said softly.

"What?" Elizabeth asked her face falling.

"I was offered the chance to come home for Christmas. I didn't want to miss out on a chance to see you, but I didn't have enough time to write and tell you it was only for a few days." Jack said.

"It's alright, we're just glad your here now." Elizabeth said giving him a smile.

"Did everyone get that chance?" Kate asked.

"No, I think someone here pulled a few strings at headquarters on my behalf." Jack said raising his eyebrows.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"The is only one person in town I know who has pull with the mounties." Jack glanced at his office.

"Mr Avery!" Kate cried.

"We must do something special for him to thank him." Elizabeth said.

"And something tells me he didn't come by the idea all on is own." Jack said nodding to the Cafe where Abigail was watching them from the porch smiling big.

"Abigail" Elizabeth smiled shaking her head at her friend. Abigail's smile told them Jack was exactly right.

"I promised Abigail I would help her in the cafe this afternoon." Kate said turning back to Jack and Elizabeth.

"You go on, Jack and I will come by for dinner." Elizabeth said. Kate glanced at Jack.

"It's alright, I'm not working so all my days here are just for you two." Jack assured her with a nod.

"Abigail made roast for dinner, I'll make sure you are saved a plate Jack" Kate smiled at him.

"Sounds good." Jack grinned.

Elizabeth quickly walked into her row house with Jack right behind her closing the door firmly. They had both been eager to get out of the center of town and away from watchful eyes. As soon as Jack had the door closed they stepped towards each other as he held her in his arms resting his forehead against her's.

"It's so good to have you in my arms again." Jack breathed.

"Prove I'm not dreaming" Elizabeth whispered opening her eyes to look up at him. Jack leaned in kissing her, making up for the months of kissing they had missed. He ran his tung over her lips and she opened her mouth to him. They had never kissed this way before, but they both needed it so badly as he explored her mouth and she moaned against his lips feeling his strong hands on her back as her knees went weak. He was somehow rough and gentle at the same time and they were both gasping for air when he pulled back.

"That worked" Elizabeth whispered smiling.

"I'm sorry I can't stay for longer" Jack said softly resting his forehead on her's still holding her tightly.

"I will just take you for as long as I can. I'm so glad your here." Elizabeth smiled.

"Where's Rip?" Jack asked looking around the row house happy to see that not much had changed.

"Probably out back sleeping on the porch." Elizabeth chuckled opening the back door as Rip came running in jumping and barking around Jack who sunk to his knees laughing as he pet him.

"Hey boy! Hey look at you!" Jack laughed as Rip ran circles around Jack and Elizabeth.

"It's so good to have you home." Elizabeth sighed sinking back into his arms again.

* * *

"There he is!" Rosemary sang as Jack and Elizabeth made their way into the Cafe a few hours later as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Jack" Lee said shaking Jack's hand giving his friend a pat on the back.

"Alright there Jack?" Bill asked.

"Yes sir." Jack nodded.

"Jack! It's so good to see you" Abigail cried coming from the kitchen hugging Jack tightly. Kate grinned watching them all.

"Abigail, am I right in thinking you and Bill had something to do with me being able to come home for the holidays?" Jack asked looking between the both of them.

"She was struggling Jack. Elizabeth is so strong and brave, but she needed you. If it were up to us we would have asked for you to stay. But I know that's not what you want. You are still needed up north, but you were needed back here for a few days. They both needed you. And they will be alright again after you have to go. We will all make sure of that." Abigail said softly.

"Thank you" Jack whispered giving her another big hug again.

"Constable Thornton!" Cody cried coming down the stairs.

"Hey there he is! Wow look how tall you are" Jack chuckled as Cody ran to him.

* * *

"Kate, where did your wish go?" Elizabeth asked as Kate walked beside her and Jack as they walked past the tree on their way home that night.

"It came true so I took it down." Kate shrugged.

"It did? But I thought you were going to wish for those new shoes you wanted from the catalog." Elizabeth said frowning a little. She had the new shoes tucked away in a box under her bed for Christmas and she was really hoping Kate hadn't gotten them already somehow, though she couldn't imagine how.

"No, I wished for something else." Kate shook her head turning to Elizabeth and Jack a slight smile crossing her lips watching Elizabeth wrapped around Jack's arm as he held her close.

"What did you wish for?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell you." Kate bit her lip.

"Sure you can, if it already came true." Jack pushed her a little

"I wished that you would come home for Elizabeth for Christmas." Kate said softly.

"You gave up your wish for me?" Elizabeth asked her face softening.

"Well I knew want you would wish for. And two wishes are better then one right? I mean look it came true. Besides it wasn't giving up a wish, I missed Jack too." Kate shrugged trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Oh Katie" Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Look at the little wild one trying to act so tough when really she's just a sweet little sister" Jack teased holding out his arms. Kate laughed trying to run but he caught her in one quick stride holding her to him as he and Elizabeth kissed her cheeks over and over.

"No! No! Let me go! Oh my gosh you guys!" Kate laughed trying to squirm away. Jack set her down as the three of them laughed trying to catch their breath in the cold air.

* * *

"Katie, your falling asleep sweetie" Elizabeth whispered patting Kate's shoulder as she sat at the floor by her feet. After a big Christmas Eve dinner with Abigail, Cody, Rosemary, Lee and Bill they had settled on the sofa by the warm stove. Elizabeth and Jack on the sofa with Kate sitting at their feet petting Rip. They were swapping stories of Christmases growing up but Kate's head was getting heaver and heaver on Elizabeth's knee. Kate yawned putting her head back her eyes clearly heavy.

"It's nearly midnight, why don't you go up to bed" Elizabeth smiled brushing back her hair.

"Will you come back in the morning Jack?" Kate asked standing up.

"Of course, as soon as the sun is up." Jack assured her as Kate gave him a hug.

"Good" Kate smiled giving Elizabeth a hug.

"Good night" Elizabeth whispered as Kate climbed the stairs.

"I can't get over her, she looks like, God Elizabeth I have only been gone a few months and she looks all grown up." Jack sighed shaking his head.

"Well she did turn fourteen while you were gone" Elizabeth smiled.

"I can't believe it, I feel like I'm missing it." Jack sighed

"Not really, I suppose we can't put birthdays on hold, but we are waiting for you Jack. Especially me, I feel like we took this huge step forward and now I'm just in limbo waiting for you to come back to keep walking." Elizabeth sighed.

"I know, I am so sorry about that." Jack sighed.

"No, don't be sorry, you are needed up north, I would wait for you forever. I just miss you" Elizabeth whispered leaning into him as Jack leaned back. She put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"Hopefully it will all be over soon, then I will be home." Jack said running her fingers through her hair. Elizabeth closed her eyes praying it would be true.

"What do you think our next Christmas will look like?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we will be married" Jack said quickly and Elizabeth felt butterflies in her stomach at how sure Jack was of that. She smiled against him.

"What else?" She asked.

"Let's see, the new house should be built, we would be moved in there. Sitting by the fire place. Nice and full from our wonderful Christmas dinner you made." Jack same making Elizabeth giggle.

"Who's there?"

"Well me and you, Kate of course. And good old Rip sleeping by the fire as he does best. Abigail and Cody would have just left after eating Christmas dinner with us." Jack said making them both chuckle.

"Who knows, maybe there's a little baby in the cradle sleeping by the tree." Jack said so softly Elizabeth wasn't sure she was supposed to hear it, but that made her sit up with a start, searching Jack's face.

"Or not? I mean that's probably crazy." Jack shook his head his cheeks turning pink.

"No, no Jack that sounds like the perfect Christmas" Elizabeth quickly making him smile.

"I love you"

* * *

"I'll write when I get there." Jack said softly as Kate stood on the steps of the row house watching him saddle up Sergeant. The early morning air was freezing as she pulled her coat and shawl tighter around her. Elizabeth stood by him holding another bag as Jack reached for it. Though he was sleeping at the jail still, Almost all of his waking hours had been spent with them in the row house. So he had come here early to pack up this things he had left.

"Can you come back and visit again?" Kate asked softly.

"I'm hoping the next time I come back it will be sooner rather then later. And it will be for good." Jack told her.

"That would be nice" Kate agreed. It was the day after Christmas, as much as they would like him to stay, Jack had already stayed as long as he could. Abigail, Cody, Bill, Rosemary and Lee had said goodbye to him last night after Christmas dinner, which meant this goodbye was just them.

"Come here, I will be back as soon as I can alright." Jack said softly walking up to the steps pulling Kate into a hug. On the top step she was almost at his hight as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No more growing up until I get back Little Shadow." Jack whispered.

"I'll try" Kate nodded making him chuckle.

"I love you, I will be home when I can"

"Love you to Jack." Kate sighed letting him go as Jack knelt down to pet Rip.

"You keep an eye on our girls alright old boy" Jack said and Rip almost seemed to nod in agreement.

"Come on boy" Kate called softly making Rip follow her inside as she closed the door behind them leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone.

"I feel like we have been here before" Jack said turning to her trying to make her laugh.

"It doesn't get any easier." Elizabeth whispered clearly trying to hold back her tears.

"I know" Jack sighed pulling her close to him. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Sometime in the past few years, he couldn't exactly pin point when. He had started being able to draw so much comfort from her. To smell her shampoo as her hair tickled his nose, feel her soft hands on his neck and her smaller frame under his arms. Something about just having her in his arms made him relax and his nerves leave, even just for a minute. He hoped he was able to do the same for her.

"I love you" Jack whispered.

"I love you too" Elizabeth sighed as he let her go just enough to lean down and kiss her long and slow and deep.

"Be safe."

"I will, I'll see you soon." Jack sighed letting her go as he swung up onto Sergeant. Elizabeth watched until he was gone before going back into the house. Kate was standing by the table waiting for her as Elizabeth hung up her coat.

"He will be back." Kate said softly.

"He will, and in the mean time. I want to get serious about planning the wedding." Elizabeth said sitting down at the table pulling out her notebook.

"How serious?" Kate asked sitting down across from her.

"Well, I will ask Abigail to cook the meal, what should we have?"

"Pot Roast!" Kate smiled.

"Pot Roast?"

"With potatoes and vegetables, and that custard she makes. And Chocolate cake, with the raspberry center" Kate cried. Elizabeth laughed writing it all down.


	37. Together Again

When school started for the new year there were two less students in the classroom. Gabe and Rachel had both taken their exams to finish school and both passes with a high grade. Cat Montgomery was so proud, but Kate didn't think anyone was as proud as Elizabeth, who had tears in her eyes when she handed Gabe his certificate at the party the town held for them. Gabe had come such a long way from the troubled boy he was they they first arrived. Elizabeth didn't think she could be anymore proud of either of her students. They were the first two of many that she could take credit for teaching well enough to finish and send into the world. Before Elizabeth most children didn't finish school. Boys went into the mine and girls stayed home to help. It was safe to say everyone in town was proud of the students and Elizabeth.

Winter passed with more snow then the Valley had ever seen. Kate lost track of the number of school days Elizabeth had to cancel or send the students home early because a storm was rolling in. It did however give them plenty of time to gather with Abigail and Rosemary by Abigail's fireplace and chat, talk about the wedding and other things. Kate felt that those times were what got Elizabeth through the worst of missing Jack. He had now been away two whole seasons and she hated to think they might look back on this time and think of it as 'the winter Jack wasn't here'. She hated that it might actually have a name and a place in their memory. But it would seem now that winter was finally behind them, the days were longer, they no longer huddled around the stove at school and Kate found herself counting the days. She didn't think she could stand it if another season went by and Jack still wasn't home.

* * *

Monday afternoon in April Kate was walking home with Laura and Cody when they heard a rumble from behind them.

"Is that thunder?" Cody asked looking at the cloudless winter sky.

"No, the stage coach?" Laura frowned.

"It's to early for the stage." Cody shook his head.

"It's an automobile!" Kate cried suddenly remembering where she recognized that sound from.

"Really!" Cody cried and sure enough Lee came around the corner in a black car rumbling over the dirt roads as everyone in town poked their heads out of windows.

"Lee!" Kate cried as they hurried to him. Lee parked the car by the cafe climbing out.

"WOW! Mr Colter you got an automobile?" Cody cried.

"That I did! I thought it was time someone bring some modern age to Hope Valley" Lee smiled as he climbed out.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Laura breathed walking around the car.

"Sure have, it's a nice one too." Kate smiled

"Lee! What on earth!" Rosemary gasped coming out of the cafe with a gasp followed closely by Clara and Abigail.

"Look Mom! Mr Coulter got a car!" Cody cried.

"I see that!" Abigail laughed.

"Care for a ride?" Lee asked holding his arm out to Rosemary.

"This is ours?" Rosemary asked seeming speechless for what Kate was sure was the first time in her life.

"All our" Lee smiled helping her into the car.

""Cody back up!" Abigail called pulling Cody away as if the car would explode as Lee cranked it to start.

"It must be wonderful to ride in a car" Laura sighed as they watched Lee drive down the road.

"It's alright, not so different from a wagon." Kate shrugged

"I for one found it nauseating." Abigail sighed making Kate laugh.

"Come on." Kate shook her head as they all went into the cafe.

"How was school?" Abigail asked as Kate and Laura pulled out their homework and Cody started throwing his baseball around.

"Miss Thatcher got mad at Miles because he dipped the end of Emily's braid in her ink." Laura said.

"And he even used it to write a whole word!" Cody cried.

"Cody! It was very wrong that Miles did. I imagine Cat is going to have a terrible time getting that out of Emily's hair tonight." Abigail shook her head.

"I just think it would be good to have if you ever forget a pen." Cody shrugged. Laura and Kate laughed as Abigail rolled her eyes. They all looked up when there was a knock on the door and Mr Yost came in.

"Oh, Mrs Stanton, I was hoping I would find Miss Thatcher here?" Mr Yost said.

"She's still at school finishing her papers." Kate told him.

"Oh, I have a telegram for her but I'm afraid the store is so busy I can't leave it for long, can I leave it with you Kate?" Mr Yost asked.

"Sure" Kate whispered as he handed her the envelope and quickly left. Kate held it in her hands feeling like she couldn't breath. Telegram, Telegrams came when bad things happened. What if it was Jack. Kate felt like she was frozen.

"Cody, Cody go get Miss Thatcher." Abigail said watching Kate as she gently took them envelope out of Kate's hands.

"No! Elizabeth can't be the one to read it." Kate yelled suddenly but Cody was already gone.

"It's probably from Hamilton" Laura said firmly.

"That's right, you girls didn't go to your Grandmother's for the holidays, she's probably demanding a visit." Abigail nodded but Kate noticed her face had lost it's usual rosy color.

"Abigail you can't let Elizabeth read that." Kate glanced at the telegram again as Abigail now held it with two fingers as if it might burn her.

"Kate, if it's about Jack, she has to know anyway." Laura whispered.

"I'll read it." Abigail said. Kate nodded, her chest feeling tight as Abigail tore the paper opening the note inside.

"It's not about Jack." Abigail said sounding like she let out a breath.

"Thank God" Kate whispered.

"Julie is coming in on the stage tomorrow." Abigail said handing Kate the note to see for herself. Kate glanced at it letting out a breath feeling like she was about to burst into tears. Abigail pulled her tightly to her, holding each other as Elizabeth came bursting into the cafe.

"Cody said there was a telegram." Elizabeth swallowed thickly her hands shaking as she took in Abigail and Kate both looking like they were about to cry.

"Yes, Julie is coming to visit." Abigail said quickly.

"Just Julie?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes, that it." Kate nodded and Elizabeth closed her eyes in a silent prayer as Kate left Abigail going to give her a hug feeling how tight her sister was. Elizabeth ran her hand down Kate's curls attempting to sooth them both.

"Why don't you sit and catch your breath." Abigail offered as Elizabeth sank into a chair her head in her hands. After a second she started laughing and everyone turned to her surprised.

"I always said my cousin would be the death of me." Elizabeth laughed making Kate giggle as Abigail smiled.

"I dare say she came pretty close to killing us all this time." Abigail added making them laugh harder.

* * *

"I'm so glad Julie is coming to visit." Kate said changing the sheets on her bed and moving some of her clothes out making room for what was sure to be giant trunks Julie was bringing with her.

"Me too, to bad it's not during school break, we could take a trip to Buxton together." Elizabeth said from where she was leaning against the doorway watching.

"But you can show her the dress Rosemary and Clara have been working on. Do you think she will come back for the wedding?" Kate asked talking quickly with excitement.

"Perhaps, we will definitely send everyone in Hamilton an invitation when the times comes." Elizabeth nodded.

"I think you should get married in the summer. That's soon you know."

"Yes, well I would need a groom to marry now wouldn't I? When Jack comes back we will talk about it." Elizabeth said softly.

"Your right, winter is just as nice." Kate nodded.

"Thank you for giving up your room for Julie." Elizabeth said changing the subject.

"How long will she be staying?"

"Knowing Julie just long enough to stir up some trouble." Elizabeth muttered making Kate smile.

"Do you think she still talks to Tom?"

"Tom Thornton?"

"Yes, they were so in love remember."

"Well I haven't heard any more of it so I am assuming not, knowing Julie she has been in love with twenty more men since Tom." Elizabeth sighed stepping in to help Kate straighten her quilt over her bed.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Julie married Tom, and you and Jack were married." Kate chuckled.

"I think Aunt Agatha would drop dead." Elizabeth chuckled.

"That's what I thought was going to happen when Mr Yost brought that telegram." Kate whispered.

"I know, that was scary." Elizabeth agreed sitting down on the freshly made bed.

"How much longer are we going to have to do this Elizabeth. Jack said at Christmas he was hoping to be home soon."

"And he will be, as soon as he can I know Jack is going to come straight home. But in the mean time, we are safe and comfortable here in Hope Valley, Jack is needed to protect people who don't have the comforts we do." Elizabeth said.

"As long as no one else sends a telegram until Jack comes home." Kate nodded.

"I will speak with Mr Yost about not leaving us in such a situation. He receives the telegrams, it would be nice if he would start with something like 'You have a telegram, it's not about Jack" Elizabeth sighed.

"It's not his fault, he seemed flustered he probably wasn't thinking. And hopefully Jack is home before the next telegram comes." Kate said firmly.

"I hope so." Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

"Julie!" Kate grinned as Julie stepped of the stage the next morning.

"Kate! Elizabeth! It's so good to see you two! We have missed you so much!" Julie cried throwing her arms around both sisters. Kate and Elizabeth had not been home since Viola's wedding two years ago and Elizabeth didn't realize how much she missed her family until she saw Julie.

"We missed you too! I'm so glad your here for a visit" Kate grinned.

"Yes well I come with news, Viola had her baby last week, A little boy named Henry after Father." Julie grinned.

"Oh how wonderful!" Elizabeth cried.

"Mother and Father are over the moon of course, Grandmother as well, he is rather loud, but quite tolerable when he's sleeping." Julie said making Elizabeth laugh.

"Julie, that's a lot of trunks" Kate said as the stage coach driver roughly tossed three trunks from the roof.

"Oh! Do be careful! These aren't the bags of a common gypsy you know! I do have rather valuable things!" Julie called up. The Stage driver just shook his head before driving off.

"Well, is there no kind man to assist us with these?" Julie asked looking up and down the road.

"Julie, have you forgotten where you are? And we don't live in town anymore. It's a twenty minute walk to the house." Kate chuckled.

"Oh, oh my I am afraid I didn't plan for that." Julie sighed.

"Why don't we leave them at Abigail's, we can ask Lee to come pick them up with his automobile later." Elizabeth chuckled.

"An automobile! Here in Hope Valley! My My things have changed." Julie smiled.

"Don't go getting any ideas Julie" Kate teased.

"Yes, we still remember what happened the last time you got behind the wheel." Elizabeth nodded.

"Sometimes I think you two are the same person." Julie huffed her annoyance at their teasing.

"Come on, grab a trunk, luckily Abigail is just across the street." Elizabeth said picking up one of the trunks with a groan.

"Oh second thought, let's leave them here for Lee" She said.

"Leave my things in the middle of the street?" Julie gasped.

"It will be fine, it's Hope Valley, the most that will happen is Rosemary will eye them jealously. Come on let's get some tea and see if we can send Cody for Lee." Elizabeth lead the way to the Cafe.

"I… but… Oh!" Julie sighed following the girls across the street.

* * *

"Don't forget to say your prayers, I'll be up in a little while." Elizabeth softly called after Kate as she went up to bed.

"I can't believe how grown up she is." Julie sighed as Elizabeth sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I can't believe how grown up you are, look at you, owning a home." Julie sighed glancing around the row house. Elizabeth smiled.

"It's not much, but it's comfortable, and it's home." Elizabeth smiled.

"For now at least, You can't stop going on about the house Jack is building you in your letters." Julie teased making Elizabeth smile.

"Lee still won't let me see the blue prints but from what he has hinted at it sounds like it will be beautiful. And the land is plenty big for some apple trees, a big garden, barn for animals…"

"Why Elizabeth Thatcher, you sound like a house wife already." Julie smiled.

"Now all we need is Jack." Elizabeth sighed.

"I can tell how much you both miss him from your letters." Julie nodded losing her smile.

"So tell me, what's this impromptu visit about? Your not running away from home are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, in fact Grandmother practically sent me." Julie frowned.

"She did?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"She said I should learn to be productive and independent from the Granddaughter she can be proud of." Julie huffed.

"Grandmother is proud of me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, when she found out you bought property, well no Thatcher women has ever owned their own property. And then getting along without Jack… she is very proud of you." Julie said.

"And so she sent you here?" Elizabeth asked still surprised by the conversation.

"Apparently I'm supposed to learn from you." Julie shrugged.

"Well, what do you think you want to do with your life? What's your ambition?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I don't know! I think I might enjoy teaching like you do. I mean you seem to love it so much." Julie said.

"Have you ever had any experience teaching a class?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well no, children are rather unpredictable. I mean Kate was tolerable as a child, but I don't think I could take care of more then one at a time." Julie shook her head.

"Then I don't think you want to be a teacher Julie." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Oh please Elizabeth! Let me just try! I have to go home to Grandmother with something." Julie begged.

"Alright, well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. Why don't you come to school with us tomorrow, you can watch me for the day. And if you can behave yourself, maybe I will even let you take over some of the lessons in a few days." Elizabeth offered.

"Oh thank you Elizabeth! I promise I will not let you down!" Julie cried.

"In that case we best get to bed, and I mean if Julie Thatcher, you speak out of turn like you did last time and I won't hesitate to make you stand in the corner" Elizabeth said firmly as they started to climb the stairs.

"Cross my heart, I will be a model student!" Julie promised.

"Good, see you in the morning." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"Julie is coming to school? You do remember what happened the last time you brought her to school right?" Kate asked.

"Yes, that was a few years ago now and she promised to help me." Elizabeth said as she made breakfast while Kate set the table.

"Was this before or after she seemed determined to sleep the morning away?" Kate asked glancing up the stairs.

"She still have time. You know Julie, sleep in as late as she can." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Why is she here? Just to visit?"

"It seems Grandmother all but sent her. Apparently she wanted Julie to learn to be productive and make a life for herself from the one Granddaughter who did." Elizabeth said smiling proudly.

"Hey!" Kate cried.

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Of course perfect Elizabeth the favorite yet again." Kate muttered as Elizabeth just shook her head.

"Grandmother does know your engaged to be married to Jack right?"

"And apparently she approves now. Either way I am going to help Julie find her passion and calling in life. Just as I have found mine." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Oh yes, teaching." Kate nodded.

"Not just teaching. Yes I love teaching, but I also love being here, our friends, Jack, you, our home. I love everything about my life." Elizabeth said.

"Your happy?" Kate asked.

"I am very happy. As long as I have you and Jack." Elizabeth said. Rip barked from the stove as if to be included.

"You too Rip" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Good Morning!" Julie smiled coming down the stairs.

"Just in time for breakfast." Kate grinned.

"Alright let's sit down or we will be late." Elizabeth said placing breakfast on the table.

* * *

"How are you and your sister getting along with Julie?" Laura asked as she and Kate walked home from school. True to her word Julie had been a model student and had even stayed after school to help Elizabeth clean the classroom after a particularly messy science experiment.

"She's good, she wanted to learn from Elizabeth. Laura do you know what your passion is?" Kate asked.

"Passion?"

"Yes, the thing you want to do with your life. Elizabeth's is teaching. Jack's is to be a mountie. Abigail's is to run the cafe. Do you know yours?"

"I don't have a passion Kate. I'm going to grow up to run a home just as my Ma and her Ma before her and her Ma before her." Laura shrugged.

"Elizabeth went to teacher collage. Julie is expected to do something with her life… I suppose I am too" Kate shrugged.

"More then keep house?"

"I don't know" Kate shrugged again.

"No one from Coal Valley has ever gone to collage before."

"What if I am expected to?"

"I think it's something you better talk to Elizabeth about." Laura said.

"I don't know what I'm passionate about" Kate frowned.

"I know I'm passionate about Abigail's cookies, I can smell them from here." Laura smiled as they walked by the cafe.

"Me too" Kate laughed.

"Come on." Laura smiled as they went inside.

* * *

"I have a very special surprise for you all today, Miss Thatcher will be doing your reading today." Elizabeth told the class as Julie stepped forward with Elizabeth's reader in her hand. Kate looked up surprised. It was only Julie's second day here and already she was taking over a lesson.

"Hello Children." Julie smiled looking over the room as Elizabeth stepped back.

"We could have some fun with this." Miles whispered to Cody. Kate kicked the back of his bench making both boys turn and frown at her.

"Leave her alone" Kate whispered.

"Alright everyone please open your books to page 37, who would like to read out loud first?" Julie asked.

* * *

"So how was my lesson today?" Julie asked as she and Kate walked home that afternoon.

"You did very well, except when you asked Opal to read from the fifth year book." Kate smiled.

"I suppose I did over estimate her size." Julie sighed.

"It was good though. You did well, even Elizabeth has trouble controlling the class on the odd day." Kate reassured her.

"I will never have the talent to hold a class as she does." Julie sighed.

"Do you think you want to be a teacher?" Kate asked.

"No, I don't. It is fun to play one for a few days though." Julie sighed.

"What are you going to do now?" Kate asked.

"Go back to Hamilton soon I suppose, report something back to Grandmother. Lord knows as long as Viola's baby is in the room with her she won't hear a word I say."

"Will you stay? A few more days, you make the house feel… less empty." Kate sighed.

"I will" Julie nodded making Kate smile.

"Elizabeth says she is happy, but she misses Jack. I do too, you make it easier." Kate whispered.

"Do you think she will ever come home? To Hamilton?"

"No, this is our home. No matter what. It's what makes us both happy. Even without Jack here, it's still home." Kate said softly.

"How was their engagement, was it as magical as I think it was?" Julie asked.

"It was so romantic" Kate sighed.

"Pity Jack had to leave so soon after. They would probably be married by now." Julie said.

"No matter, Jack will be home soon and there will be a wedding then." Kate said firmly.

* * *

"Your awful quiet this evening." Elizabeth said as she and Kate sat in the cafe for dinner.

"Julie decided she didn't ant to be a teacher?"

"Yes, it's certainly not for everyone. I was looking at her sketch book today though. She has quite the eye for art, I think she may look into art school when she gets back to Hamilton." Elizabeth said.

"So she did find something then."

"Yes, and I think she might be very good at it."

"That's good for her." Kate forced a little smile.

"And you, are you ready to tell me what's bothering you now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know what makes me happy." Kate said softly.

"Oh Kate, you are still young."

"But you know what you wanted to do for as long as I can remember! Even Julie found something and I have nothing." Kate frowned.

"Well, I know that helping Abigail in the cafe makes you happy, I know that riding horses makes you happy, picking the wild flowers, reading, spending time with your friends."

"But those are all kid things, what about when I get older? An I expected to go to college?" Kate asked

"If you would like to."

"What if I don't."

"Then you don't. You are one of the few students in school who will have the chance to go to college if you want. But you certainly don't have to."

"But am I expected to?" Kate repeated.

"No, all that is expected of you is to be kind, and happy and hard working."

"So if I don't find a passion..?"

"Of course you will, maybe it's running a house, or farming, or being a mother, of baking. There are so many things you haven't tried yet."

"So your saying I should try everything?" Kate asked.

"I'm saying, your young. Abigail didn't open her cafe until she was older, Julie maybe just found what makes her happy. I hope you have many things in your life that you are passionate about." Elizabeth said softly.

"That word just sounds so.. Intense." Kate sighed.

"Well, here's a word that's not. Happy. You are a good person Katie, with a big heart. I have no doubt you will be happy." Elizabeth gave her a smile.

* * *

"Here is baby Henry" Julie said holding open her sketch book for Kate and Elizabeth to see her drawing of the baby.

"Oh my, I wish we could see him." Elizabeth sighed.

"You should come back to Hamilton, just for a short time. Your friend Rosemary said she could teach school, surly just a few days." Julie pressed.

"We can't" Elizabeth said softly.

"Why ever not?" Julie asked.

"Because Jack, he might come back any day." Elizabeth said.

"We have to be here." Kate said softly

"Well, I understand that." Julie nodded giving them a soft smile.

"When he comes back we shall take a trip." Elizabeth said firmly.

"It will be wonderful to have everyone together again." Julie grinned.

"Yes It will" Kate said softly getting up to look down the lane of the row houses as she did countless times a day, praying as hard as she could for the red serge jacket to come riding down. Together again.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. For all those counting down Jack comes back next chapter! Also I am leaving in less then 2 weeks so I feel like I am racing the clock to get this story written and out! I do have most of it written I just have to fill in the holes between the drama stuff.**


	38. As long as Your With Me

"Good afternoon Mr Avery." Kate said peeking into the jail finding Bill sitting in the jail cell trying to fix the door.

"Afternoon Kate"

"I was looking for Rip, he didn't meet us after school" Kate said looking around seeing Rip still asleep on his bed by Jack's desk.

"I think that old dog is losing his hearing. Seems he doesn't perk up at the sound of the school bell anymore." Bill said nodding to him.

"Rip, here boy!" Kate called. Rip jumped up wagging his tail.

"Rip was old when Jack found him a few years ago, he's probably ancient now." Kate chuckled petting Rip's ears.

"Well he's well cared for that's for sure. I'm sure Jack will me mighty thankful for that when he comes home." Bill nodded giving Kate a smile. He tended to be gruff and serious, but lately he was a big more warm to Kate and Elizabeth.

"Have you heard anything Mr Avery? About the fighting?" Kate asked softly.

"No change from what I hear." Bill said. Kate nodded softly, no change meant Jack was not on his way back.

"That cousin of yours leave? The loud one?"

"Julie, yes she took the stage back to Hamilton yesterday." Kate nodded.

"She was here for a nice visit."

"Yeah, she's fun, She makes Elizabeth laugh more lately."

"Lord knows we could all use a good laugh now and again."

"Yes, well, thanks for watching Rip."

'Not much to watch, dog sleeps all day" Bill sighed making Kate smiled down at Rip who looked at her innocently.

"Come on Rip, let's go see if Abigail has any more jerky for you" Kate said. Rip jumped up quickly trotting across the street.

"Well he heard that just fine didn't he? Maybe that dog is just lazy" Bill shook his head with a chuckle.

"See you later Mr Avery" Kate laughed

* * *

"What else do we need?" Kate asked putting a stack of notebooks into her basket. They had made a stop at the mercantile before school to pick up some supplies.

"Pencils, notebooks, colored paper, a new slate and a can of beans." Elizabeth read off her list.

"Beans for school?" Kate asked reaching for the can.

"No, they are for dinner I just don't want to have to come back again." Elizabeth said as Kate put it in her basket. She glanced out the window of the mercantile onto main street and a flash of red caught her eye. Kate neared the window seeing a group of about twenty mounties marching through town.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" She yelled grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her to the window as quickly as she could, unable to get another word out.

"Kate what in the world…" Elizabeth started when suddenly she stopped seeing what Kate was seeing.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered. She dropped her basket on the counter not even looking at it in her haste to run outside. Kate had the mind to glance back as Mr Yost just nodded to her putting the basket behind the counter for safe keeping as both girls ran outside.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled scanning each face as it walked or rode past them.

"They are everywhere." Kate said scanning the town as some mounties were gathered outside the saloon and other were tying horses up outside the cafe. Abigail stood on the porch looking as well.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked breathless as she ran up to her. .

"I haven't seen him but they all just came in I haven't watched them all" Abigail shook her head as down the road horses appeared being ridden by mounties in their red coats more men marching behind them.

"What if he went to the row house?" Kate asked.

"Jack knows it's almost time for school, he would look for you in town. A place were people would gather." Abigail said

"Check the Saloon!" Elizabeth cried running down the road to see more men coming.

"I'll check the cafe, you go." Abigail said. Kate ran into the saloon. A sea of red overtook her as she squeezed though bodies.

"Jack! Has anyone seen Jack Thornton?" Kate called. About 50 men were standing around waiting to get breakfast. She guessed they had marched most of the night from the looks of them.

"Kate! oh goodness! I checked here, he's not in here. Let's go check the cafe, thats where he would look for you." Rosemary said appearing from behind two men.

"Ok" Kate nodded stepping out of the saloon and running across the street into the cafe.

"Has anyone seen Jack Thornton?" She asked, across the room Abigail was refilling coffee mugs asking the same thing. They are both met with shaking heads.

"Anything?" Elizabeth asked coming in behind her with Rosemary at her heels.

"No, anything from the group coming through?" Kate asked watching the men marching by the window."

"No one has heard of him, oh what if he was hurt? I haven't had a letter from him in 3 weeks" Elizabeth was ringing her hands looking around.

"Nonsense, theres so many men up there fighting, don't get all worried over something you know nothing about." Rosemary said.

"There's more coming why don't you go look there" Abigail offered nodding out the window where another group of men were marching up the road.

"Come on I will go with you" Rosemary said taking Elizabeth's elbow and leading her out the busy cafe.

"Do you need help?" Kate asked looking around the busy cafe wanting nothing more then to find Jack but also a little afraid he would come and wanting to hide inside.

"No sweet girl you go with your sister, he's going to want to see you." Abigail offered Kate a smile. She nodded slipping out after Elizabeth. She stood with Rosemary and Elizabeth over looking the group of men coming up the road. They all looked the same. Red coats, wide brim hats hiding their face, who could tell. Kate squinted in the distance trying to pick out something when she let out a gasp.

"Sergeant! Elizabeth that's Sergeant!" She cried recognizing the white stripe on the head of Jack's beloved horse. The rider raised his head so they could see his face beyond his hat.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled. She skipped all the steps of the cafe jumping from the porch lading in the dirt road neatly on both feet before taking off running, holding her skirts up out of her way. Jack imminently fell out of rank pulling Sergeant over to the side hopping off of him as Elizabeth ran into his arms.

"It's Jack it's Jack!" Kate squealed hugging Rosemary who was holding back tears as down the road Jack caught Elizabeth in his arms twirling her around before pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much" Jack cried setting her on her feet he bent down to kiss her again and again as his fingers ran through her hair. She giggled catching her breath but realized she was also crying as he cupped her face brushing away a tear.

"Happy tears?" He asked her.

"Of course. I am so happy to see you." Elizabeth said wiping them away gently.

"Me too, I'm home, for good." Jack said.

"Thank God!" Elizabeth sighed kissing him again.

"Go on! I will tell Abigail" Rosemary gently pushed Kate in their direction as they pulled apart, taming their greeting in front of the whole town. Kate grinned hopping off the porch and Jack and Elizabeth turned as they heard the pounding of running steps on the gravel behind them.

"Jack!" Kate yelled.

"Hey there she is!" Jack cried catching Kate in a hug and spinning her around like he had Elizabeth before setting her down and holding them both at arms length looking them over.

"I'm so glad your back! We missed you." Kate smiled.

"I missed my girls too" Jack chuckled throwing an arm over each of them hugging them to his side.

"Oh look at you, you look like you haven't slept in days" Elizabeth said as she took him in more fully seeing the dark circles under his eyes. She reached up rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"I couldn't wait to get home to you." Jack smiled as Rosemary and Abigail made their way over.

"Jack! It's so good to have you back!" Abigail cried giving him a hug before Rosemary greeted him the same way.

"You look like you could use a good meal and a long rest" Rosemary said.

"That sounds wonderful" Jack sighed with relief as Elizabeth slipped back under his arm, unwilling to be detached from him for to long. It was so good to be home and be back in his arms.

"Well the first I can help with. I will make you a nice hot breakfast and bring it to you at your office" Abigail said firmly already making her way back to the cafe.

"Thank you" Jack called after her with a smile.

"Elizabeth, school" Kate whispered nodding in the direction of the students who were playing outside the school house.

"Oh no" Elizabeth's face fell.

"Nonsense I will teach school today." Rosemary said immediately.

"Oh Rosemary I couldn't ask you to do that" Elizabeth cried.

"Your not asking I'm telling. You go on and have your breakfast and take a nice rest and enjoy your time together. You deserve the day off" Rosemary said

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled not about to argue, she truly didn't want to leave Jack.

"Of course" Rosemary nodded giving her a hug before making her way to the school.

"Hi Sergeant, did you take good care of Jack, good boy. I bet you deserve a rest too" Kate whispered to the horse who was lingering around not tied up, but never straying far from Jack.

"He sure does. A good brushing and new shoes too" Jack smiled patting Sergeant's neck.

"Kate why don't you run along to school" Elizabeth said.

"But I want to stay with Jack!" Kate cried.

"Hey school is important. And I'm not going anywhere, I will be here when you get out" Jack told her, truthfully he didn't want her to go yet, but he wasn't going to undermine Elizabeth.

"But you have been gone so long" Kate frowned.

"Why don't you go for the morning. Jack is going to eat and rest and I am going to help him get settled and make sure Sergeant gets taken care of. You can come home at lunch and we can do something special for the afternoon if Jack feels up to it." Elizabeth offered.

"We can take the boat out, see if the fish are biting." Jack added just as excited as Kate's face was.

"Yeah!" Kate cried.

"Run along then your already late, tell Rosemary you won't be back for the afternoon" Elizabeth laughed as Kate took off running to the school house.

"She missed you" Elizabeth smiled leaning her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I missed her too, almost as much as I missed you, and I didn't think it was possible to miss anyone as much as I missed you." Jack smiled turning his head to kiss Elizabeth's forehead.

"Come on, your food will be ready soon" Elizabeth smiled

Jack tired Sergeant up and then took Elizabeth's hand leading her into the jail as he sunk into his chair with a sigh of relief. Abigail knocked on the open door and stepped in.

"Breakfast" She smiled placing a tray down on the table. Pancakes, eggs, berries, bacon and potatoes over flowed the plates.

"Oh Abigail you over estimate me" Jack cried. But he licked his lips already picking up his fork.

"Oh Jack I could see how much weight you lost from a mile away, you need all this" Abigail said firmly.

"Oh Elizabeth I take it back, there is something I could miss more then you. Abigail's cooking for sure" Jack said swallowing a mouthful of pancakes making both women laugh. Elizabeth was so happy she thought she would cry, Jack was back, he was healthy and making her laugh and everything felt so right again.

"Well I will leave you to it, enjoy." Abigail said.

"Thank you, I will bring over the dishes later." Elizabeth said. Abigail nodded and waved and Elizabeth sat watching Jack eat, occasionally accepting the forkfuls he tried to feed her. When he was done he sat back holding her hand in his bringing it to his lips for a kiss making her blush.

"You should get some sleep" Elizabeth whispered as he rested his head on the back of his chair.

"But then you will leave" He sighed.

"Not for long, you change and go set some rest. I will bring Sergeant to the stables and make sure he is treated with the best care, then go to Abigail's and help her clean up from all the mounties that passed through and Kate and I will bring you lunch in a few hours. But you promised that girl an afternoon of fishing and you need rest" Elizabeth said standing up and pulling Jack up with her. Jack sighed accepting defeat pulling her in for a hug.

"I am so glad your home safe" Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around his chest.

"There is no where else I would rather be." Jack whispered leaning down to kiss her again. It pained him to see her leave the jail closing the door behind her with a wink. But luckily it wasn't for long and he was so glad to be home.

* * *

Jack lay down on the blanket Elizabeth had lay out. They had spent the better part of the afternoon out in the boat. Jack and Kate had caught fish comparing size and teasing each other while Elizabeth laughed along just enjoying to watch them. They had just brought the boat back to shore and Elizabeth had lay out a picnic snack. They had all eaten their full and now Kate was picking wild flowers while Jack and Elizabeth sat in the shade.

"It is so good to be back." Jack said putting his arm behind his head looking up at Elizabeth who was watching him with a smile.

"It's good to have you back" She said reaching out and taking his other hand in her's. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand smiling up at her. It was truly so good to be home. He had spent his long days away dreaming of laughing and playing with Kate, holding Elizabeth close, and just being back.

"It's hard to believe I am back. Sometimes I feel like I left my heart here with you when I left, now I have it back and it's a wonderful feeling, but I keep waiting to wake up back in my tent and find it was all a dream." Jack said softly. Elizabeth smiled at him leaning down to kiss him allowing him to take it deeper before pulling away her cheeks flushed.

"Was that a dream?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope, I always wake up right before you kiss me." Jack smiled making her laugh and slap his chest playfully.

"Well, your heart may have been here, but mine was away with you. As good as you feel to be back, that's how I feel to have you back." Elizabeth assured him.

"Now about this wedding." Jack said sitting up still holding her hand as he played with her ring.

"Oh, you didn't forget about that then?" Elizabeth asked playfully. "Truthfully Elizabeth, sometimes the only thing that kept me going was the thought of that." Jack said softly.

"Was it awful?" Elizabeth asked her smile quickly fading.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is I am back, and we can move forward. I want to get married. Soon." Jack said firmly.

"Well I would like that too. Abigail and Rosemary made me plan the whole thing while you were gone, maybe at the end of the summer…"

"No, sooner. How about Sunday after next?" Jack asked. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she tried to figure out if he was joking or not.

"Thats.. thats two weeks away." She quickly did the math in her head.

"If there's one thing I learned while I was away it's that life is short. And I don't want to wait any longer to start my life with you." Jack said.

"Alright, Sunday after next it is." Elizabeth smiled.

"Hey Kate! Come here!" Jack called. Kate smiled running over bounding through the field. Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she saw her sister so carefree as Kate sat down beside them on the blanket.

"We picked a date for the wedding." Jack told her.

"You did! When? Please say summer." Kate asked.

"Two weeks" Elizabeth said.

"Two weeks!"

"Mmhhmm" Jack nodded.

"How does that sound?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think Rosemary's head is going to explode when you tell her! But I can't wait." Kate grinned.

"You and me both" Jack laughed.

* * *

"Two weeks! Thats soon!" Abigail cried.

"I know, but we just spent too much time waiting for him to come home. We didn't want to wait much longer. It will still be a few months until the house on Jack's land is built but we can stay in the row house." Elizabeth smiled sipping tea in the cafe with Abigail and Rosemary after school the next day as she told them of their plan.

"There's so much to do!" Rosemary said pulling out her notebook and a pen flustered. Elizabeth made a mental note to tell Kate she was right as she hid her smile behind her cup.

"We don't want a lot, I can wear one of my best dresses. We can get married here in the church and have the reception in the solon." Elizabeth said easily.

"Oh no no no! I am still making your dress!" Rosemary said scribbling like mad on the pad.

"Oh no, two weeks isn't enough time. You and Clara just have the sketches" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Elizabeth you are my most dearest friend and you will have the best dress we can sew. Besides I for one and not missing the sight of you in my creation." Rosemary said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled.

"And I will serve the meal, We have the menu planed and I can start getting to work on the other things now." Abigail said.

"Thank you both, Jack and I are so lucky to have you." Elizabeth smiled her thanks.

"This is a wedding this whole town has been waiting for." Rosemary said making Elizabeth laugh.

"What about a honeymoon?" Abigail asked

"Well we talked about. But I don't know if I can leave school for long, and we don't feel comfortable leaving Katie for more then a day or two. We will find something special to do close to home." Elizabeth shrugged, none of them heard Kate who had stepped into the back door looking for Elizabeth before going home.

"Well Kate is welcome to stay with me you know that." Abigail said gently. Kate froze in the doorway then silently stepped out of sight. It was wrong to eavesdrop she knew that. But if they were talking about her, maybe it wasn't as wrong.

"And I can teach school, as well at take Kate, she was such a joy last time. Elizabeth truly we insist." Rosemary added.

"I suppose she is getting older." Elizabeth nodded.

"Elizabeth you have a very difference circumstance in that you wont get to live alone as newly weds." Abigail said.

"All the more reason you should make sure you and Jack are able to get some time away after the wedding." Rosemary nodded.

"It would be really nice to spend sometime together just the two of us." Elizabeth smiled

"It's settled then! I will teach school, Abigail will take Kate and you and Jack will have a wonderful honeymoon" Rosemary clasped her hands together.

"Your sure you don't mind Abigail?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not, you deserve this, more then anyone I know" Abigail said squeezing Elizabeth's hand.

"Thank you both. So much, we are so lucky to have you in our lives" Elizabeth said.

"Oh it's no problem at all" Rosemary laughed.

"I should go, Jack is coming over for dinner and promised to fill the wood box. See you tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled rising from her chair. Kate quickly turned slipping back out the back door in the kitchen picking up her lunch pail as Elizabeth came out the front door by the cafe.

"There you are, I was just coming to find you! Did Laura and Anna go home?" Elizabeth called offering Kate a smile.

"Yeah, they just left." Kate lied picking up her books and turning towards home forcing Elizabeth to jog a bit to catch up with her.

"Hey everything ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, you assigned to much math and I want to get it done so I have time to work on my quilt tonight." Kate said not looking up.

"Ok, well Jack is coming over for dinner, but I will help you with the math if you do your homework in the kitchen while I cook." Elizabeth offered.

"You and Jack talk to much when you cook." Kate sighed.

"Katie…" Elizabeth stopped, taking her arm forcing Kate to stop walking and look at her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't hungry at lunch time so I didn't eat and now I'm starving" Kate sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me? Your not getting sick are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. I'm fine, just hungry." Kate gave her a smile.

"Alright, well have a sandwich when we get home and I will make sure we eat as soon as Jack is here" Elizabeth said.

"Thanks" Kate gave her a smile as they continued the walk home.

* * *

A knock on the door pulled Elizabeth from her thoughts as she hurried to open it.

"Hello" Jack smiled as she side stepped allowing him into the house.

"Hi, how was work?" Elizabeth asked taking his hat from him.

"Fine, easy day and I finished the paperwork for the lumber for the house with Lee so hopefully we can start building before the wedding." Jack smiled.

"That is wonderful news! I can't wait to move in" Elizabeth grinned.

"Speaking of which I talked to Abigail and Rosemary today. They insisted we go away on a honeymoon. Rosemary said she would take over teaching and Abigail is more then happy to take Kate."

"That's wonderful! We will have to plan a wonderful spot to go." Jack smiled.

"Two weeks feels both so far and so close." Elizabeth smiled as Jack pulled her in for a hug.

"Dinner smells amazing! Should I get started on the woodbox?" Jack asked.

"Actually if your ready I thought we could eat first. Kate is not herself today, she says she just needs some food in her. I guess she skipped lunch." Elizabeth said going back to the stove as Jack moved to start setting the table.

"Is she home?" Jack asked glancing up the stairs. Kate usually came to greet him as soon as he came to the door.

"Yes she wanted to do her homework upstairs today." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Mind if I go say hi?" Jack asked.

"Of course, tell her to come down and we can eat." Elizabeth smiled starting to plate the food from the stove as Jack climbed the stairs. Elizabeth's room was to the right, and Kate's was to the left. Jack had only been upstairs a handful of times but their rooms were always neat and clean.

"Hi Katie" Jake said leaning in the open doorway as Kate sat at her small desk that usually went unused. He instantly thought back to when he saw her bedroom in Hamilton. This room was much smaller, much simpler but somehow so much more fitting for Kate.

"Hi" Kate looked up greeting him.

"What are you working on?" Jack asked.

"Math homework." Kate made a face.

"That mean teacher" Jack said making Kate smile for the first time all evening.

"Dinner is ready, Elizabeth said you were hungry" Jack said.

"Yeah, thanks" Kate nodded standing and following him downstairs.

"Smells great, thank you for dinner" Jack said as they sat down.

"It's the least I can do for you filing the woodbox" Elizabeth shook her head smiling at him. Kate played with the food on her plate not looking up.

"Katie I thought you were hungry." Elizabeth said watching her as her smile faded into worry.

"Can I eat in my room?" Kate asked.

"Whatever for?"

"I want to finish my homework."

"Kate meal times are for us to all sit together and talk. You have hardly said a word all day. If you really need to devote so much time to your homework I promise to help you with it later." Elizabeth said softly but firmly.

"Are you not feeling well Kate?" Jack asked.

"I feel fine." Kate shook her head putting a forkful in her mouth to prove it. Jack looked up at Elizabeth who watched Kate for another minute before turning to him. Their eyes met and she gave him a small shrug. Kate was off today but Elizabeth would figure it out as the sisters always did, of that Jack took some comfort in.

* * *

"I should go fill the woodbox before it gets to dark" Jack said when they were done eating. Though Jack and Elizabeth had had plenty to talk about Kate has stayed unusually quiet.

"Thank you again" Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"It's the least I can do for such a wonderful dinner" Jack winked pushing his chair back and going out the back door.

"Help me with the dishes please?" Elizabeth asked as she and Kate picked up the plates bringing them to the counter.

"You know, I was thinking…. I could go live with Grandmother for a while after the wedding." Kate said quietly as she was helping Elizabeth dry the dishes Elizabeth turned to her surprised.

"Why ever would you want to go stay with grandmother?" She asked handing Kate another dish.

"Well I heard you and Abigail talking today, and she's right. Married people don't live with other people." Kate said.

"Oh Kate, no. Abigail was just offering for you to stay with her so Jack and I could go away for a few days after the wedding. Is that what has been bothering you all afternoon?" Elizabeth said putting down the dishes and turning to look at Kate.

"I don't want to be in the way" Kate said as the door opened and Jack walked in. He turned to see the girls and saw he had walked into something.

"Oh sorry, I'm going to…." He started heading back out the door.

"No Jack sit, Kate sit, everyone sit at the table." Elizabeth said firmly using her teacher voice. Jack put the wood down taking a seat and the table. Kate sat across from him but Elizabeth stayed standing facing them both.

"Kate said she wanted to go back and live with grandmother" Elizabeth said. Jack turned to Kate surprised.

"Why?" He asked, Kate shrugged.

"No, tell him. We are going to discuss this, all of us." Elizabeth said still sounding like a teacher.

"Because you guys are getting married, married people don't live with their little siblings." Kate said.

"Sure they do, there's nothing wrong with you staying here, we want you here." Jack said firmly. Kate nodded but Elizabeth could see there was more in her head.

"What's the real reason Kate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, you guys are going to want to start a family of your own." Kate said.

"Katie, you are my family." Elizabeth said her voice softening.

"There's no room in this house for another person. I'm taking up the only other bedroom you don't even have a place to put a baby. I don't mind living at grandmothers. I'm older now, I can finish schooling and maybe when I get married I can move back here into my own home. It won't be so long.." Kate was going on and on now.

"Kate, look at me." Elizabeth softened her voice even more kneeling in front of Kate making her feel like a little girl again.

"You are the most important person in my life. I love Jack, but you are my sister and my best friend. I need you here with me. I don't care that I am getting married, I don't want you to ever leave." Elizabeth said gently.

"I don't want to be in your way" Kate shook her head. Jack slid his chair back making them both jump as he quickly crossed the room, they silently watched he pulled a roll of paper out of his coat pocket and put it on the table unrolling it.

"Do you know what this is?" Jack asked. Kate shook her head.

"This is plans that I drew up for the new house. Lee and I finalized them today. This is the kitchen, this is the sitting room, this is the wall that's going to be filled with bookshelves for all your sisters books, this is where we're going to put the piano. This is the front door and this right here. That your room, I planed it special for you. It's right off the kitchen so the stove will keep it warm in the winter. And Its separate from the other bedrooms which are upstairs so if we have a baby it won't wake you up when they cry at night." Jack said as he and Elizabeth shared a smile. Kate looked at the paper and sure enough her name was in the middle of the box.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"You are not a nuisance, we always want you here with us. If I ever have to leave for work again, I feel so much better knowing that Elizabeth is not here alone. We need you Kate. We are already a family, you are part of whatever family we have in this house. Do you understand that?" Jack asked. Kate nodded.

"We love you very much. I'm sorry that you were feeling so left out and concerned. But I want you to know what we always always what you here." Elizabeth said.

"Ok" Kate nodded

"I love you"

"Love you too" Kate smiled as Elizabeth pulled her into a hug.

"Why don't you go grab your homework and bring it down here. I will help you and then maybe we can all have some popcorn" Elizabeth offered.

"Ok" Kate smiled hurrying up the stairs.

"Thank you for doing that" Elizabeth sighed turning to Jack.

"It's not something I did. Truly Elizabeth I am so glad she is here. I don't think I could have left you to go up north if she wasn't here. When I asked you to marry me I knew Kate was part of that. I love her like she was my own little sister" Jack said.

"There are so many bedrooms" Elizabeth smiled looking over the paper herself.

"Well we need enough room for the while Thornton Clan don't we?" Jack said.

"We do" Elizabeth gave him a little smile.

"So I suppose we have to sit down and plan a honeymoon now don't we?" Jack asked rolling the blueprints back up.

"You can chose, I think I would be happy with anywhere." Elizabeth smiled going back to the dishes.

"As long as you are with me, I don't care where we go." Jack sighed wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.


	39. Living With Our Past

"Walk you home?" Jack asked appearing at the school house steps as Elizabeth rang the bell.

"Let me get my books." She smiled going back inside as Jack followed her.

"I won't be able to be by for dinner tonight. I'm helping Mr Mcguire put up his fence after my rounds this evening. In return he's helping raise the walls of the house." Jack said.

"Sounds like a fair enough deal to me." Elizabeth smile.

"Can I work at Abigail this afternoon?" Kate asked gathering her own things.

"Work?" Jack asked.

"Since I'm fourteen now Abigail pays me for helping out. And Clara started working in the dress shop full time so Abigail needs the help." Kate told him.

"Yes, just don't be late for dinner! And be mindful of that paper due tomorrow!" Elizabeth called after her as Kate hurried out.

"Long day?" Jack asked seeing how tired Elizabeth's eyes were as she gathered her books.

"Rosemary was over half the night measuring and this and that for the dress. I have to go over Thursday for a final fitting. Kate was up at the crack of dawn trying to make me breakfast which I know if very sweet of her but makes me rather nervous. And Cody got hit with the baseball at recess and got a black eye." Elizabeth sighed as they started down the steps on the way home.

"Is he alright?"

"Faith said he will be fine, I sent him home for the afternoon for Abigail to care for him. I think if anything he was proud of it." Elizabeth said making Jack chuckle.

"Boy's first shiner is always a life moment." Jack nodded.

"How was your day?" Elizabeth asked.

"More paperwork from up north, I couldn't sleep last night and I think I might had drooled on one important one when I dozed off." Jack smirked a little.

"Well I know I'm not sleeping because I have Rosemary flitting around my house at all hours, but why can't you?" Elizabeth asked turning to him looking concerned.

"Oh just a lot on my mind I suppose, plus it's hard to get used to sleeping in a bed again." Jack shrugged giving her a smile.

"A lot on your mind from the war?"

"It doesn't matter now, that's all behind us." Jack said firmly.

"You don't talk about what it was like there. Whenever I bring it up, you just say it's behind us." Elizabeth said softly as she and Jack walked hand and hand down the little path near the row houses.

"There's nothing to talk about really." Jack shrugged.

"Well there much be lots to talk about, you were there a long time." Elizabeth pressed him a little more.

"Well I can tell you I missed you a lot." Jack said giving her a smile turning to her. She didn't return the smile as she was searching his eyes trying to really understand him.

"Look Elizabeth, it happened, it's in the past, and I am ready to move forward with our lives." Jack told her.

"It might be the past but it's still a part of you and I don't understand why you won't talk about it." Elizabeth sighed.

"Because I don't understand why you want to. Now I have to go so let's walk you home." Jack said.

"I am perfectly capable of walking myself home." Elizabeth said firmly getting frustrated with him and sensing his frustration with her.

"Alright, I should get to my rounds anyway. I will see you tomorrow then." Jack said.

"Good night."

"Good night" Jack said giving her a nod as he turned heading back to town.

* * *

"It is odd that your grooms ex-fiancé is going to be in your wedding?" Kate asked watching Rosemary and Elizabeth string paper flowers to decorate the saloon for the reception while she measured the length of what felt like the hundredth piece of string. Elizabeth and Rosemary looked at each other surprised as if the thought had not crossed their minds.

"I suppose it is a little strange." Rosemary frowned a little.

"Nonsense, you are one of my closest friends and I would not have it any other way." Elizabeth told her firmly.

"Well thank you, it means a lot to me too." Rosemary smiled. Elizabeth returned it before yawning a little hiding it with her hand.

"You should get some sleep, we can't have a bride with those bags under her eyes." Rosemary said. Kate shook her head smiling to herself.

"I'm alright, we have a lot to get done." Elizabeth said.

"I'm surprised Jack isn't here tonight, I can't remember a night he wasn't here since he came home." Rosemary said.

"He was helping someone put up his fence tonight." Elizabeth said a tone in her voice making Kate and Rosemary frown

"Trouble in paradise?" Rosemary asked softly.

"We had a bit of a disagreement today." Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, those can be unsettling." Rosemary said softly.

"It was, we were both tired and rather short with each other."

"Well it's a stressful time. I can imagine these past few days have been a lot with him coming back and trying to adjust and plan this wedding." Rosemary said sympathetically.

"It's not that. I know what happened up north bothers him. He mentioned he wasn't sleeping well. I tried to get him to talk to me about it but he won't. Elizabeth sighed.

"Well if I know Jack, and as Kate pointed out I do." Rosemary nodded at Kate making them all smile through the serious moment.

"We have heard war is awful. Knowing Jack he's not talking about it, not because it wants to keep it from you or even because he is stubborn, which we all know he is… It's because he want's to protect you from it." Rosemary said.

"That sounds about right." Kate nodded

"Your right, and I was so short with him." Elizabeth sighed.

"Now I'm not saying your wrong, the man needs to learn to talk about things and you might be right to push him. But don't mistake his frustration for anything other then trying to protect you." Rosemary said. Kate smiled, this is why Rosemary was so dear to them.

"Thank you Rosemary" Elizabeth smiled.

"And I will let you in on a little secret, the best part about fighting is making up after." Rosemary winked at Elizabeth making her laugh as Kate wrinkled her nose.

"Now I should go, you ladies need your rest."

"Thank you for all your help Rosemary" Elizabeth smiled.

"What else is a bridesmaid for" Rosemary waved her off letting herself out of the row house.

* * *

"Hi" Jack said softly walking into the school house making Elizabeth look up from what she was distractedly reading.

"Hi" Elizabeth whispered relieved to see him.

"I'll see you at home" Kate said gathering up her books quickly to give them some space. She left the school house closing the doors behind her so they would be sure to be left alone. Elizabeth stood up going around her desk to lean on the front of it as Jack made his way down the rows of desks to her.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly before he had even come to a stop in front of her. Elizabeth let out a sigh, she had been tense and on edge since their fight and suddenly felt herself relax as he took her hands in his squeezing them lovingly.

"It's not your fault. I was pushing you, you were clear about not wanting to talk…"

"I was frustrated and I lost my temper to quickly. I was short with you, and I should never be like that." Jack cut her off.

"Can we call it a misunderstanding on both our parts and put it behind us?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would love nothing more." Jack sighed pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her tightly holding her close.

"I do wish you would talk about it though Jack. I know it must bother you, I just want to help you." Elizabeth said softly when he let her, go looking up at him tentatively.

"I came back home hoping to put that war behind me, to just move on and make a wonderful life with you. But your right, it is hard to just leave it behind. Sometimes I think I feel better that you don't know. Because, you are my whole life Elizabeth, and being without you want the hardest thing I had to do. But it doesn't feel real because you weren't there, it feels like a separate part of me. I don't want to drag you into the part." Jack said sitting down in the front row of desks.

"Oh Jack" Elizabeth whispered sinking down next to him.

"But you were right, it is a part of me, I think I'm having a harder time with it then I thought." Jack sighed. Elizabeth reached over rubbing his arm gently trying to offer him some comfort.

"What can I do for you?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Just being with you makes me feel better. You and Kate, You remind me of the good in the world. It gets better, just some time I think." Jack told her.

"Well, being with you always makes me feel better too." Elizabeth smiled leaning into his side as he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"I love you, I'm so glad your home." Elizabeth whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart, no where else I would rather be." Jack smiled.

"Kate" Elizabeth called as she and Jack walked down the school house steps a few minutes later. Kate waved bye to her friends falling into step with them.

"How about a ride over to the land, I think Lee's men were planing out the house today." Jack said.

"Yes!" Kate cried.

"Come on let's see if we can get you girls some horses." Jack smiled leading the way to the livery. Jack saddled Sergeant quickly as Kate hoped onto the back of the gray horse she usually borrowed but Elizabeth's black horse wasn't there.

"Hop on then" Jack smiled holding out his hand. Elizabeth smiled as he pulled her up behind him.

"Hold on tight" Jack said turning so his face was only a few inches from her's.

"I'll never let go." Elizabeth smiled as Jack kicked Sergeant into a trot making her laugh as her arms tightened around his waist.

"Hey Jack I'll race you" Kate teased pulling her horse to fall into step next to them.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth cried.

"Last one there does dishes for a week" Jack narrowed his eyes at Kate as they both ignored Elizabeth.

"Deal" Kate nodded.

"No! Don't you dare!" Elizabeth cried tightening her hold on Jack.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Jack cried.

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth squealed gripping him tightly and leaning into his back as they raced through the field Kate hot on their tail as they all laughed.

* * *

"What's it like having Jack back?" Laura asked as she and Kate walked home.

"Wonderful, the wedding is coming up so soon, it's busy but fun. And we went to go see the land for the new house yesterday. It's going to be big, I can't wait to move in." Kate smiled.

"Miss Thatcher seems different." Laura nodded.

"She is, she seems lighter, happier, she laughs more." Kate grinned.

"My Ma said something about a prewedding glow." Laura giggled.

"I guess it might be that too, whatever it is, I'm glad for it." Kate shrugged.

"Can I come see the new house when you move in?"

"Of course! Elizabeth said we can have a dinner party too.

"Sounds so grown up" Laura giggled.

* * *

"I should go it's getting late" Jack said sitting back in his chair that night.

"Don't like being beat Jack?" Kate teased putting her cards down on the table from where Jack was teaching her to play Rummy.

"Beginners luck." Jack winked at her.

"You should go to bed to Kate, we have a busy few days coming up." Elizabeth.

"Ok, good night."

"Good night, see you tomorrow." Jack smiled.

"Good night, don't stay up reading, I need you at your best tomorrow." Elizabeth said as Kate gave her a hug before climbing the stairs.

"I hate leaving you at night." Jack sighed as Elizabeth went to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Two most days, and we will be married. Day after tomorrow, you won't ever have to go home at night again." Elizabeth said softly looking up at him.

"I can't wait" Jack sighed leaning down to meet her lips. She welcomed him putting her hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer to her. Since he came back they had been different, closer, Jack felt himself forcing to control himself when he kissed her, which were often deeper and boarding what he always imagined were saved just for marriage.

"You are my favorite thing in this whole world." Jack whispered when he forced himself to pull away.

"Two more days, then a whole week away just us." Elizabeth smiled and Jack fought the urge to kiss her again feeling like he would never leave if he did.

"I love you" He grinned.

"I love you too" Elizabeth smile.

"I'll come back for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Actually we are helping Abigail all day, meet us there for breakfast?"

"See you then." Jack smiled.

 **For anyone worried -Yes they are going on a honeymoon, but Jack will live, happy ending people! don't stress!**


	40. Wedding Day

"Happy Wedding day!" Kate cried bursting into Elizabeth's room and pouncing onto her bed.

"Oh, what time it is?" Elizabeth muttered not opening her eyes but knowing from the bright room it was later then she usually woke up.

"It's time to get up! Abigail has you on a tight schedule today if we're going to get you married on time." Kate told her still bouncing.

"You are making me seasick, can't you wake me up like a normal person?" Elizabeth sighed sitting up to face Kate smoothing her hair.

"I thought about it, but this is probably the last time I dare enter your room without invitation. Once your a married women I won't be able to wake you up like this so I'm soaking it all in." Kate said giving her a smirk as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"There's one positive thing to come out of marriage." She teased making Kate laugh.

"What's first on this schedule?"

"Breakfast, bath, hair, make up, snack, dress, then wedding." Kate smiled as Elizabeth grinned unable to hide how excited she was.

"What is Jack doing today?"

"Oh Jack is under strict instructions not to come anywhere near you. Rosemary is in charge of that." Kate said.

"Of course she is" Elizabeth laughed.

"I have something for you before your day becomes to busy." Kate said turning quiet as she reached behind her pulling out a little wrapped gift.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"You have to open it" Kate sighed as Elizabeth tore open the paper pulling out a little journal. She opened it up flipping through it. Each page was filled with different hand writing as she skimmed each one.

"I know that it's hard not having Mother today, and when your married or having children. So I asked all the women in town to give you some advice that a mother might give. Abigail put a ton of recipes, Rosemary wrote five pages, everyone filled it up with love and words of wisdom that a mother would give. Julie and Viola wrote some too, I know we don't have family really but, these people are our family and they were so excited to make this for you. I just thought maybe, if you ever have one of those time you don't know what do to, and were wishing for some advice from a mother, you might still have this. " Kate said softly.

"It's perfect." Elizabeth whispered reading the last page written by her sister.

"I don't have any advice for you, but I do know how loving and kind and true you are. Aunt Agatha once said you were just like Mother that way. I know Mother and Father would be really proud of who you are, and they would love Jack because he loves you so much." Kate said with a little shrug.

"I love it, thank you, I will truly cherish it forever." Elizabeth smiled wiping a tear as she gave Kate a hug.

"You can't start crying yet, it's going to be a long day if you start crying now." Kate whispered making Elizabeth laugh through her tears as she pulled back letting Kate go.

"You and me right?" Kate asked.

"You and me forever" Elizabeth smiled squeezing her hand.

"Girls! Elizabeth! Lord in Heaven are you not awake yet!" The heard Rosemary yell from downstairs clearly having let herself in.

"You ready for this?" Kate laughed.

"I'm ready" Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"It's to bad your family couldn't come today." Abigail said running a brush through Elizabeth's long curls as Rosemary started to put make up on her.

"I know, but Viola couldn't possibly make the trip with a new baby. And Julie was just here, Uncle Henry is away traveling for work, Grandmother is in Paris. It was just to short notice." Elizabeth said softly.

"Well, they will have to come visit when you two are moved into your new house." Abigail said.

"Yes, and in the mean time. I'm just glad I have all of you, your my family too." Elizabeth said smiling at Abigail in the mirror of her dressing table.

"To bad Julie didn't stay a few more days, she would have been here when Jack got back." Kate said.

"Kate you should go get dressed, we only have 20 more minutes before we need to be at the church." Rosemary said glancing at her.

"Ok, good luck." Kate smiled at Elizabeth before going into her own bedroom where her pale pink dress hung by her door. Rosemary had surprised her with it this morning, Kate had just expected to wear one of her dresses from Hamilton. It was beautiful and Kate was so grateful Rosemary and Clara took the time to make it for her. Especially when Rosemary and Abigail didn't have her dresses. Kate reached up pulling it down.

"Here we go" She whispered.

* * *

Across town Jack paced the Jail office as Bill tried his best to shine Jack's boots and Lee looked in the mirror straightening his tie for the third time.

"We should go." Jack said glancing out the window. Cat Montgomery and her children walked by on the way to the church in their Sunday best.

"It's still to early." Lee said for the third time in ten minutes.

"And you don't even have shoes." Bill pointed out frowning as he tried to get out the scuff.

"Let me try." Jack said.

"And get shoe polish on your surge, no way." Bill frowned.

"Jack, why don't you sit down and relax" Lee offered taking a seat on Jack's desk. Rip sat watching them all, looking back and forth between them.

"Relax!" Jack scoffed shaking his head.

"Hello!" A voice called as the door swung open. They all turned as Charlotte Thornton strode into to office.

"Ma!" Jack cried going to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jack cried when he let her go.

"You didn't think I would miss my own son's wedding did you? Your brother sends his best but he couldn't leave work" Charlotte said.

"Tom with a job, somethings will never stop sounding strange" Jack chuckled.

"Charlotte, good to see you." Bill greeted her with a handshake.

"You too Bill, and Lee, thanks for taking care of my boy here." Charlotte said reaching up to fix Jack's hair.

"Ma, stop! How long are you staying?" Jack waved her hand away.

"Just the day, leaving early tomorrow, I'm on my way to the new settlement out west."

"Are you ever going to put down roots?" Jack chuckled.

"Not if I can help it. So how you doing son? Cold feet yet?"

"No, none actually" Jack shook his head.

"Just impatient" Bill smirked at him.

"I don't want to be late!" Jack said again.

"Jack, your the groom, it's not going to start without you." Lee chuckled again.

"Well I don't want Elizabeth waiting for me."

"Rosemary will come get us when it is time for us to go. You know women, they are always late." Bill assured him.

"Not Elizabeth" Jack frowned.

"Well with rosemary running she show like she is, she will be." Bill said making them laugh.

"Sit down Jack, take a load off." Bill said.

"If someone tells me to relax one more time.." Jack muttered making everyone else in the room laugh.

* * *

"How do I look?" Elizabeth asked as Kate stepped into the room after she had seen Abigail and Rosemary leave. In the crazy rush and excitement that had been their morning Kate wasn't sure she even had a minute to sit down. Abigail, Rosemary, Clara, Faith and many of the other women were in and out all day helping them and checking on things. They had not had a minute to think since waking up. But now, alone in Elizabeth room, a calm seemed to wash over them as Elizabeth did a little twirl for Kate. Kate looked at her sister, she was always beautiful of course. But today was a different kind of beautiful. Rosemary had tied her hair back away from her face in a fancy knot. A small flower wreath sat on top of her head with some white ribbon hanging down the back. Kate had seen the wedding dress many time as Rosemary and Clara had been making it but she never imagined it would look so beautiful as it did on Elizabeth. Long sleeve white lace with a hooped skirt and a train that trailed on the floor behind her. Kate was at a loss for words as she grabbed her sisters hand beaming at her.

"You look like those china dolls Grandmother used to buy for me and never let me play with, except even prettier then that" Kate whispered at a loss for anything else to compare her sister too. Elizabeth giggled squeezing her hand.

"Turn around, let me fix your hair." Elizabeth said softly.

"Shouldn't I be taking care of you today?" Kate asked but she turned to Elizabeth could tie back the front of her curls from her face.

"I will always be your big sister, no matter what day it is. Oh Katie you look so beautiful" Elizabeth smiled as Kate turned back to look at her.

"I can't want for Jack to see you in that dress" Kate breathed still unable to accept how perfect her sister looked.

"Knock knock, well aren't you two a picture" Abigail gasped coming into the room as both girls turned to her.

"Is it time?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is, are you ready?" Abigail asked. Kate looked up at Elizabeth who was smiling as she clasped her hands together.

"She's ready" Kate giggled.

Abigail and Kate carried Elizabeth's train being sure to keep her dress off the ground as they made their way to the church where everyone was sitting in silence waiting. A curtain had been put up so no one could see them enter but Elizabeth still stayed behind the closed doors as Kate hurried in to help get everything ready.

"Mrs Thornton!" Kate smiled surprised to see her standing in the back by the door.

"Kate! So good to see you, my don't you look fancy." Charlotte gave her a hug.

"Another surprise visit?" Kate asked.

"You know me, how's our Lizzie doing?"

"She's good, excited" Kate grinned.

"Jack too, I thought that man was going to wear a hold in his floor pacing like he was" Charlotte rolled her eyes making Kate laugh.

"It's been a long time coming."

"Truer words never spoken. I should take my seat so they can get started." Charlotte gave her a wink before heading to the front of the church.

"You look beautiful Opal" Kate grinned as the tiny girl gave her a hug.

"I can't wait to see Miss Thatcher." Opal cried.

"Remember Opal walk slowly and throw the flowers evenly." Rosemary said as she fixed her dress. Opal nodded and looked up at Kate nervously.

"You will do wonderfully" Kate assured her. Suddenly the piano started and Kate dashed to the side out of view as Robert and Cody pulled open the curtain. Opal walked through first after a wink from Kate, then Philip then Rosemary and Abigail before the curtain closed again. Kate caught a glimpse of Jack who stood ever so stoic in the front of the room in full mountie uniform. Kate eased the doors to the church open helping Elizabeth step inside and fixing her train perfectly.

"You are the most beautiful bride I ever did see" Kate breathed softly as Elizabeth reached out her hand and Kate took it tightly in her's. It was decided long ago that Kate would be the one to give Elizabeth away with little discussion on the matter. Neither would have it any other way.

"Still you and me?" Elizabeth asked her voice shaking a little.

"you and me forever" Kate nodded softly as they grinned at each other and the curtain was pulled open again. Kate held Elizabeth's arm linked in her's as they started walking. She looked up at Jack who was watching them with a big smile on his face his eyes full of wonder like he couldn't believe how beautiful Elizabeth was. No one spoke, no one moved, all eyes were on the bride as she made her way down the aisle to Jack. At the end Kate stopped, and unhooked Elizabeth's arm from her's felt a little like she was removing her own arm as the meaning of what she was doing came over her. This was it, they're last seconds as the Thatcher Sisters. The last second Elizebeth's life would revolve around her. But it was best, Jack was a wonderful man and he would take care of Elizabeth and do anything for her. So Kate reached out and placed her sister's hand in Jack's as he gave her a wink and a nod. Kate stepped back to join Abigail and Rosemary behind her sister as the prayer began. Kate glanced around, Laura was sitting near her in the front row and gave her a smile. The church was full, some people even had to stand in the back. Paster Frank spoke about the blessing and joy of marriage. Abigail read from the Bible passage that Elizabeth and Jack had loved so much. Kate noticed that neither the bride of the groom ever took their eyes off of each other smiling the whole time. When it was time for the vows Kate listened as both of them professed their love to each other in their own words. She turned smiling at Abigail who was crying by the time they were done. They were both so heartfelt and sweet, Elizabeth had a tear rolling down her cheek and Jack was speaking in that tight way he only did when he was getting emotional. After that they each slid the ring onto the other's finger and Paster Frank pronounced them husband and wife. He didn't even finish telling Jack he could kiss her before he had pulled Elizabeth into his arms making everyone in the church laugh and stand up clapping for them.

"Well Miss Kate, we did it" Abigail smiled as she and Kate followed them out of the church.

"Did you ever think from our first day in Coal Valley, that we would be here?" Kate asked.

"Oh yes, I knew from that first we all had dinner together we would be here one day." Abigail laughed.

* * *

"Well if you are not the prettiest bride I ever did see." Charlotte smiled as she greeted Elizabeth in the saloon as people started making their way over from the church for the reception.

"I'm so glad your here." Elizabeth smiled giving her a hug.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world. You two finally tying the knot. According to every soul in this town it's been in the works for years." Charlotte chuckled.

"Not giving way anymore of my secrets are you Ma?" Jack asked coming up to them handing Elizabeth a glass of champaign.

"Now Jack your married, your not allowed to have secrets!" Charlotte scolded him making them laugh.

"If everyone would grab a glass we would like to make a toast" Abigail called as people started to find their table.

"You two stand right here" Rosemary said leading Jack and Elizabeth over to the front of the room, near the place cleared for dancing.

"Just for one second today I would like a chance to hold my wife" Jack muttered. As Rosemary shifted him this way and that trying to aline him perfectly. Elizabeth giggled as Rosemary pushed her into place next to him before going to her table. Kate glanced at Abigail who gave her a smile and nod as she stood up. The room went silent as everyone turned to Kate.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate this wonderful day with us. As most of you know, Elizabeth and I were only supposed to stay here a year, tops. That was four years ago now." Kate said making everyone laugh.

"We found a home in Hope Valley thanks to all of you, and Elizabeth found a home here in Jack. I feel like I had a first class seat to this most beautiful love story, two people who went from… well not being able to stand each other, to a beautiful friendship, to falling in love, making this promise and building a life together. I think it's safe to say you two truly have a love that conquers all. It's been a beautiful thing to watch. And to Jack, For years it was just Elizabeth and I. You came along and somehow, fell right into place with us. You became such a big part in both our lives. Thank you for always putting my sister first, and for loving her and caring for her like you do. You have been a part of our little family for a while Jack, and I'm glad it's official now. To Jack and Elizabeth" Kate said raising her glass.

"Here here!" Everyone cried toasting them. Jack winked at Kate as Elizabeth was wiping her tears.

"Alright everyone, time for the bride and grooms first dance!" Rosemary called as Cody started the music and Abigail took their glasses from them. Everyone settled into their seats as Jack lead Elizabeth into the center of the dance floor holding her as they began to slowly dance.

"Finally" Jack whispered as the room was calm and he was able to peacefully hold her in his arms for the first time all day.

"Finally" Elizabeth echoed smiling up at him.

"So do we call her Mrs Thornton now?" Cody asked as he stood with Kate watching them dance.

"Yes… that seems so strange." Laura smiled.

"Mrs Thornton. Mrs Jack Thornton." Kate repeated the words.

"Is it strange?" Laura asked her.

"Well I won't be calling her that." Kate shook her head.

"No I mean, that she's married."

"Oh, a little. I guess it will take a few days to get used to. But Jack has always been family. And she's happy, that's all that matters." Kate shrugged.

"Do you think you are going to get married some day?" Laura sighed. Kate glanced at Elizabeth and Jack, she didn't think she had ever seen her sister so happy in all her life.

"Maybe, if I ever find someone like Jack." Kate shrugged as the music ended.

"I think they are the most romantic this ever" Laura shook her head watching Jack kiss Elizabeth softly on the cheek whispering something in her ear to make her laugh.

"Yuck! Love is gross" Cody made a face at them making the girls laugh.

"Can I have this dance Miss?" Jack asked coming up to Kate holding out his hand.

"Of course Kate smiled as Jack pulled her onto the now crowded dance floor.

"I wanted a chance to talk. To you today before the night got to busy." Jack said.

"About what?" Kate asked.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for all the help you put into this. And I do mean all, not just the flowers and decorations. I mean all of it, right down to yelling at me when I made her cry when I was going to take that job in Caper Fullerton four years ago." Jack said giving her a smile.

"Couldn't let a perfectly good romance go to waste." Kate shrugged.

"I never had a sister, I always just had Tom, but if I did, well I imagine she would be just like you. Running barefoot, racing horses, beating me in cards." Jack teased making Kate laugh.

"You know I made a lot of promises to Elizabeth today but I want you to know, I made some to you too. I know your almost all grown up, but I promise to be there for you no matter where live takes you Kate. I want you know that you became a part of my life today too and I love you."

"I love you too Jack, thank you for making my sister so happy." Kate smiled.

* * *

The night was late by the time people started to leave the saloon. Opal was asleep on the bench in the corner and Kate was helping Abigail with the dishes in the kitchen as Jack and Elizabeth were saying goodbye to the people leaving.

"I'm going to head out." Charlotte said coming up to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Ma your not riding tonight are you?" Jack asked.

"No, I pitched my tent in the field behind Abigail's." Charlotte said.

"Oh but you can't sleep outside!" Elizabeth cried.

"Of course I can! It's summer, the weather is beautiful, I'd rather be outside. Besides it seems Kate is taking up Abigail's spare bedroom and I'm not going to stay with you two on your wedding night." Charlotte said firmly giving Elizabeth a teasing smiled as she turned red.

"It was good to see you Ma." Jack said giving her a warm hug.

"You too Son" Charlotte said.

"And you Mrs Thornton, I could not imagine anyone better for my Jack"

"Thank you, that means so much. Please come visit more often, we love having you around." Elizabeth said giving Charlotte a hug as well.

"I will these old bones will have to settle down at some point I suppose."Charlotte said with a chuckle.

"Will you write when you get to where your going?" Jack asked.

"I promises I will" Charlotte smiled before heading out.

"We should go too, we have to leave before dawn tomorrow to catch the train." Jack said quietly and Elizabeth nodded. She was so happy but also so tired, this weekend had been so long and busy.

"Of course, you two go" Abigail said over hearing them.

"Oh yes, come on everyone let's see the newlyweds out" Rosemary clapped her hands and the remaining crowed of 30 or so people followed them out where Lee had Jack's wagon waiting.

"Enjoy your trip, we will see you in a week" Rosemary said giving Elizabeth a hug.

"Thank you for everything Rosemary" Elizabeth smiled holding her friend tight.

"You did good." Lee shook Jacks hand making him smile.

Elizabeth glanced around the crowed suddenly realizing she had lost track of Kate in the past few minutes.

"Ready?" Jack asked taking her hand to help her up.

"Where's Kate?" Elizabeth asked looking around wildly. Jack dropped her hand glancing around too looking for her when suddenly the saloon doors swung open.

"Wait!" Kate yelled as she ran down the stairs and people parted allowing Kate to run to Elizabeth.

"I went back to put the dishes away and everyone was gone. I thought you left" Kate said.

"Oh Katie I'm sorry." Elizabeth said gathering her up into a hug.

"We would never leave without saying goodbye" Jack assured her putting a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"You be good for Abigail, make sure you listen to her and help out" Elizabeth said pulling Kate away a little bit to look into her face.

"I will" Kate said.

"I know you will, oh I will miss you, we will be back in one week ok" Elizabeth said.

"Miss you too" Kate said as they held each other tightly again. Jack knew this was hard for them. A week was a long time for them.

"See you soon sweetie, we will send you a telegram when we arrive." Jack said giving Kate a hug when Elizabeth finally let go of her.

"We will be just fine, you enjoy your honeymoon" Abigail stepped up putting her hands on Kate's shoulders.

"Thank you Abigail for everything" Jack said as Elizabeth searched Kate's face.

"Have fun" Kate gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded and Jack helped her climb into the wagon as everyone was calling their goodbyes. Elizabeth turned back as Jack was driving away as Kate was waving from her place between Abigail and Rosemary.

"It's not to late to change your mind" Jack said.

"I love you for saying that. But we are going to have a wonderful honeymoon and she will be perfectly fine with Abigail." Elizabeth smiled leaning into his side as he steered the horses home.

* * *

"Do you have to bring the wagon back to town?" Elizabeth asked as Jack stopped them in front of the row house.

"Bill is riding here with Lee and Rosemary. He's going to pick up the team and drive them back." Jack said as he hopped down. He went around helping Elizabeth down.

"Did I tell you yet how beautiful you were today?" Jack sighed brushing some curls behind her ear that had fallen from her bun after the long day.

"I believe I lost track of the number of times" Elizabeth smiled slipping her arm into his as they climbed the steps.

"Guess what, I don't have to go home tonight." Jack grinned.

"You are home" Elizabeth smile.

"Well then Miss Thatcher, shall we?" Jack asked with a sudden motion he bent sweeping her into his arms as she gave a little gasp.

"Jack!" Elizabeth laughed as he pushed open the door with his boot stepping inside and closing it behind him before he put her back on her feet. As soon as she was standing again he pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply making Elizabeth sigh as she leaned into him.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to feather light kisses on her back and shoulders. She gave a content sigh before she even opened her eyes, smiling. She had thought many times about what it would be like to wake up with Jack next to her. She expected to feel a little awkward but truthfully she had never felt so happy and relaxed.

"Good morning" Jack whispered seeing her smile as Elizabeth rolled over to face him, his head propped up on his hand leaning over her.

"Good morning" She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her lingering as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair right where it met his neck.

"How are you? You ok?" Jack asked pulling away and searching her eyes.

"Mmm I'm perfect." Elizabeth gave him a reassuring smile.

"You looked so peaceful I wanted to let you sleep forever but we have to get going if we want to make our train." Jack said softly.

"I can't wait"

"Me either, in the meantime I made us a quick breakfast before we go." Jack said sitting up allowing Elizabeth to sit up next to him.

"Jack!"

"Come on, let's eat quick and I will load up the wagon" Jack smiled at her.

"You are spoiling me" Elizabeth gave a happy sigh.

"You bet, get used to it" Jack smiled.


	41. Love You More

"Good Morning Mrs Thornton." Kate smiled as she stepped onto Abigail's back porch to feed Rip the next morning.

"Kate! Come sit by me." Charlotte patted the log she was perched on as she cooked a trout over the fire. Kate crossed the field to sit next to her.

"You know, Abigail is making French toast, you are welcome to breakfast with us." Kate said trying not to make a face at the smell of fish so early in the morning.

"Oh thank you, but I'm just going to eat this and be on my way. I want to make the next town by sundown." Charlotte said.

"Is it better? Not having a house?"

"Well I like it, but I never was one to put down roots for to long. Jack told you his father was a mountie right?"

"Yes."

"He never got a permeant position like Jack did. When we were first married we lived in a tent mostly because we were always on the road. Jack was born in that tent. When he was a baby we ended up in a little cabin for a few years, that's where Tom was born. We moved a little more when they were older, I was teaching school here and there, sometimes we would stay in one place for a year or so but during that time we didn't see much of Jack's father. If we wanted to spend time with him we had to be moving with him. After he died we settled down at my brother's place long enough for the boys to finish proper schooling but they we all took off on our separate ways." I don't like the idea of staying in one place for to long, a body needs the fresh air and change and to keep moving. To be free." Charlotte said squinting up at the early summer sun as it came up.

"I like the fresh air and freedom too, Hope Valley feels like enough of that for me after growing up in the city." Kate nodded Charlotte turned to her with a smile.

"You know, when I first came here, back a few years ago, I was expecting to find two very different girls. But you and Elizabeth surprised me, you both fit very well into this world, and your not all that different from myself." Charlotte gave Kate a wink.

"Kate! breakfast, don't make us late for school!" Cody called out the door. Kate glanced back waving him off before turning to Charlotte.

"Are you sure you won't join us?"

"No thank you, nothing like fresh trout for breakfast." Charlotte smiled.

"Well I have to go to school, but Abigail said to stop by before you go, she wants to give you something for the road." Kate said.

"I will" Charlotte smiled.

"You will come back soon?" Kate asked.

"I will." Charlotte nodded standing and surprising Kate by giving her a hug.

"See you soon then." Kate smiled heading back to the cafe.

* * *

"Hello, how was school?" Abigail asked as Kate and Cody came into the kitchen.

"Rosemary gave up the last hour doing math with the upper grades, she decided we all should sing instead." Kate said with a sigh as Abigail laughed.

"Maybe we should look into someone with a little more training teaching school the next time Elizabeth is gone." Abigail nodded.

"Kate you want to go play baseball?" Cody asked.

"No thanks," Kate shook her head.

"One hour Cody then homework" Abigail called as Cody nodded running out.

"So besides being forced to sing how was your day?" Abigail asked placing a bowl of fruit in front of Kate.

"It was good, I suppose it was nice to have a break from the usual lessons." Kate smiled.

"Speaking of which, you have some mail" Abigail said pulling out the telegram from earlier and handing it to Kate. She eagerly scanned the note.

"They made it safely and had a wonderful train ride. They will be home on the afternoon train on Friday" Kate read with a smile.

"Good. Do you have homework?"

"Rosemary can't even get through a lesson never mind give homework" Kate chuckled making Abigail laugh.

"I guess you are having a little vacation of your own this week then."

"I'm going to take Sergeant for a ride up to Jack's land. Lee said they would start building today. I'll be back in tome to help with dinner."

"Alright, go slow on that horse!" Abigail called as Kate headed to the stables.

* * *

"Oh I forget to tell you, Lee and a bunch of his men got us a wedding gift." Jack said as he and Elizabeth sat at dinner at a fancy restaurant that night.

"They did? What?"

"They are going to start working on the house this week, and Lee plans to put any of his extra men on it. He thinks he can have it up for us in a few weeks." Jack smile.

"Oh that's wonderful! Imagine if we are moved in by fall? I can't wait to curl up in front of that big fire place." Elizabeth reaching across the table and squeezing Jack's hand.

"Me either, keeping you warm on those chilly nights." Jack smirked at her, laughing when she made a face at him for being so forward in public.

"I'm so glad Rosemary and Abigail talked us into going away." Elizabeth sighed as their plates were cleared and Jack wrapped her shawl around her shoulders as she slipped her arm into his.

"Me too, it has been so wonderful having you all to myself."

"I could say the same. No threat of Mountie business to pull you away."

"Speaking of which, I left note with headquarters before we left. I said that I would no longer be taking positions like that anymore" Jack said softly as they walked down the street. Elizabeth looked up at him surprised.

"Well, not that I'm not grateful, but what made you come to that decision?" She asked. Being away from you, was the hardest thing I ever did. I love my job, I love being a mountie, but I love you so much more then all of that." Jack said. Elizabeth smiled laying her head on his shoulder.

"My father was a good man, he saved a lot of lives, and when he was with us he was a wonderful father. But he was gone more then he was home. And it was a lot of work for my mother, and it was hard on Tom and I to miss him so much. I lived that life, I lived the life on the road, taking every assignment, taking the dangerous ones, the indefinite positions away from home. But I'm done with that now. I don't want that life for our family. I'm not saying I will always be home, I will still have to do transports and short assignments, gone for a week or two. And if another war came up I can't promise you that I won't be given orders to go. But I won't be looking for that life again, I won't go by choice. I don't want you to ever be wondering when I will come back to you again." Jack said.

"That means so much to me. But I want this to be something you are doing for you, not just for me." Elizabeth looked up at him.

"It is, I promise you it is selfish on my part as well. I still want to be a mountie and serve my country. And I feel like I can do that and still come home to you every night. This is what I want." Jack said firmly.

"You are my favorite person Jack Thornton" Elizabeth smiled up at him as he ducked his head to kiss her outside the door to their hotel.

"Well, what a coincidence, your my favorite person Mrs Thornton." Jack smirked before pulling her inside with a playful force that made her giggle.

* * *

"Come on Rip" Kate called to the old hound dog as she and Rosemary made their way down the road to the row houses.

"That old dog" Rosemary chuckled as they both turned back to watch him plod along a few feet behind them not in any rush.

"How is everything at Abigail's?" Rosemary asked.

"It's wonderful. Abigail's feels like a second home, I think it probably always will. But I will be glad when Jack and Elizabeth are back." Kate smiled.

"I'm sure you will. Life has been quite busy for you three the past 2 weeks. What with Jack coming home, planing the house, the wedding, now they are away again." Rosemary nodded.

"It will be good to get back to normal, once we find our new normal." Kate nodded.

"You should be moving into the new house soon right? I know Lee is rushing to have it done, and Jack plans on helping when he is back. Lee said no more then six weeks and you should be moving in."

"Yes, I took Sergeant for a ride there yesterday, the have the walls of the main rooms up. Jack said after this week we aren't allowed to see it until it's done."

"By the way Lee talks about it, it's going to be quite the house." Rosemary smiled.

"I'll be glad for a little more space, what about you and Lee? Are you going to buy some land?" Kate asked.

"Oh I don't know. I would like a bigger house, but certainly not a farm and garden like Jack and Elizabeth. It would be nice though."

"Maybe after Lee finishes out house he will build one for you two." Kate smiled.

"Perhaps, but I am content where we are for the time being. Although I am sad we won't be neighbors anymore." Rosemary frowned a little as they stood outside their side by side houses.

"Me too, but We moved out of Abigail's house and we still see her everyday. We will still see you too." Kate smiled.

"Yes, well good. I'm not sure I ever had friends like Jack and Elizabeth." Rosemary smiled.

"I have to get some new clothes for the next few days, and probably do some dusting" Kate said climbing the steps.

"Of course, I will start dinner, you just come by when your ready. And Lee said he will give you a ride into town back to Abigail's later so don't worry about being home by dark."

"Thanks, see you in a little while." Kate smiled.

* * *

Friday afternoon Kate tuned Rosemary out as she watched the dirt road leading into Hope Valley. She had hardly glanced from it since lunchtime.

"Kate, Kate! Kathryn Thatcher are you listening!" Rosemary called as Laura elbowed Kate.

"Oh Yes Mrs Coulter" Kate said.

"Let's focus on school now and other things later right? Thats what Mrs Thornton would want" Rosemary said. Kate nodded narrowing her eyes at Rosemary for bringing Elizabeth into this. Finally Rosemary dismissed class thirty minutes early and everyone ran out into the summer weather to enjoy their weekend.

"Kate want to go fishing?" Anna asked.

"No thanks, I want to wait for the wagon." Kate said heading over to Jack's office where Rip was sleeping on the porch.

"Come on you lazy dog." Kate called patting her legs as Bill came out and Rip stood up with a sigh.

"I have never seen a loss mobile creature in my entire life" Bill chuckled.

"He misses Jack, he always sleeps more when Jack is gone."

"Well I bet he will be glad to see them then, they should be coming soon right?"

"I hope so" Kate nodded.

"Well, you be sure and tell Jack I don't want to see him around this office until Monday morning, that man deserves a nice long vacation." Bill said.

"Yes sir I will" Kate smiled heading down the road as Rip trailed after her.

"Come on boy, let's see if we can get a treat from Abigail and then we can wait for them" Kate said climbing the steps to the Cafe when a cloud of dirt down the path caught her eye. Just on the edge of town the wagon was pulling up with Jack driving.

"Yes!" Kate yelled jumping off and running down the porch with Rip at her heels barking away. As soon as they were in view Elizabeth started waving and Jack stopped the wagon in the middle of the road before they even hit the town letting Elizabeth quickly climb down as Kate rushed to her.

"Hi! Oh my goodness look at you!" Elizabeth laughed gathering Kate into her arms as Jack jumped down and Rip barked and ran around the three of them.

"I missed you so much!" Elizabeth sighed letting Kate go.

"I missed you too!" Kate yelled as Jake swept her off her feet giving her a hug as Elizabeth tried to quiet Rip.

"How was your trip?" Kate asked.

"Wonderful, We brought presents" Elizabeth smiled.

"Come hop in! Let's take a ride by the land and see how the house is coming along. This is the last look you two get until it's done!" Jack smiled as Kate crawled into the back of the wagon and Jack and Elizabeth sat back up in the drivers seat. Kate stood behind them holding onto the back of the bench.

"This weekend I'm going to put a second bench back there." Jack said nodding to where Kate was.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, it's no car, but every family needs a good wagon to travel together in." Jack smiled.

"This is ours!" Kate cried.

"Happy wedding" Jack smiled as Elizabeth gasped.


	42. Nightmares

Their first few days back from the honeymoon were a learning curve for Jack. Though he had spent many hours at the Thatcher house, he had never lived there, he would always leave at a respectable hour in the evenings and he was never here in the early mornings. The first biggest thing he learned was that the Thatcher girls were slow to wake up in the morning. This was not a big surprise to Jack who was always up at dawn but he found it did change his own habits. The first Monday back from the honeymoon he woke up with Elizabeth asleep on his chest, his arm tucked around her. Every inch of him didn't want to move, but he also knew he was due back at work today after almost two weeks off. Elizabeth was beautiful in her sleep. Well she was always beautiful, but when she was sleeping she was peaceful beautiful. Her hair curled around her face, her lips were parted just so, her hand rested just under her cheek above his heart. Jack could watch her forever, but it was not so today. He slithered out from under her, waking her in the process. She cracked an eye open looking at the still almost pitch black sky. She grumbled rolling a bit burying her face in his pillow and seemed to instantly fall back to sleep. Jack chuckled to himself and pulled on his socks getting ready to make his way to the outhouse. He glanced at the closed door remembering Kate was on the other side and put on a shirt with his pajama pants before creaking the door open and slipping out. Across the hall Kate was curled up in her bed only the top of her head peaking out still fast asleep. Jack shook his head going downstairs. He used the outhouse quickly and fed Rip his breakfast going back inside. He washed up in the basin and shaved his face which was getting stubble from letting it go while they were away. Elizabeth had let it slip she found the slight stubble a bit more to her liking and he had become more laid back about his usually clean shaven face. Jack went back upstairs getting dressed realizing that both girls seemed to be pretty heavy sleepers as he moved back downstairs sitting down at the table. Rip sat at his feet watching him.

"I don't know boy, what do we do now?" Jack asked. Rip tilted his head at him.

"There are two of them and one of me. It's only right I conform to their routine. It's only fair to Kate besides." Jack said. He glanced out the window again as the sky was now light, the sun making it's way above the hill. He went back upstairs standing at the top of them looking back and forth. It was like a mirror image, on either side of the doorway a Thatcher sister lay on their back, long light brown hair fanning the pillow with an arm thrown over their eyes to block out the light. Jack held back a laugh as he walked into his room his feet making the floor boards creak. Elizabeth stretched and turned putting her arm out into his space. She opened her eyes sitting up when she realized he wasn't there.

"Good morning" Jack smiled sitting on the edge of the bed and giving her a kiss.

"Mmmm morning, your up early." Elizabeth said returning the kiss and giving him a smile.

"You girls sleep late, and did you know you sleep exactly the same." Jack asked.

"Jack! Don't be ridiculous." Elizabeth laughed throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"You do!" Jack cried as Elizabeth put her finger to her lips.

"Well now what do you do? Can I start breakfast?" Jack asked.

"Oh darling thank you for offering but I am just not feeling the burnt bacon this morning." Elizabeth teased closing the door to their bedroom and pulling off her night gown starting to get dressed.

"Well I want to do something to contribute to the mornings." Jack offered.

"Rip would probably appreciate your breakfasts"

"I already fed him."

"Wow you do get up early"

"I get up at dawn, I always have" Jack said.

"Well maybe we can find you something to occupy your time with."

Elizabeth smiled at him, now fully dressed as Jack followed her down the stairs.

"I like to get up before the sun." Jack said.

"But then it's night, and night is for sleeping" Elizabeth said washing her face in the washbasin.

"Well I don't want to step on your toes but I do want to help." Jack sighed.

"Why don't you light the stove." Elizabeth offered slipping out the back door. Jack lit the stove and put the pan on the burner to make it hot as Elizabeth came back in.

"Katie, time to get up" Elizabeth called up the stairs as Jack sat down at the table. Elizabeth cracked some eggs into the pan and put some ham on the pan next to them.

"Kate I don't hear you!" Elizabeth called up the stairs again. Jack heard a growl and some muttering before the were footsteps in the room above their heads.

"It take her a minute." Elizabeth smiled at Jack making him laugh. Kate came down a minute later.

"Morning" Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Morning, smells good." Kate said dressed for the day sitting down in a chair.

"Jack gets up before the sun" Elizabeth said picking up a hairbrush and running in through Kate's hair.

"Whatever for?" Kate asked in horror as Elizabeth fingers quickly started tying the front of it back. Kate had recently given up her child like long braid to leave her longs curls hanging and pulled back from her face.

"I like it! I enjoy getting up early and not having to rush in the morning." Jack said.

"We don't rush"

"No we have a routine" Elizabeth nodded in agreement tying the ribbon and smoothing it into place. She went to the mirror by the wall running the brush through her own hair as Kate went to the stove plating the now cooked ham and eggs.

"You certainly do" Jack said watching as Elizabeth tired up the front of her hair and Kate put three plates of food on the table and they both sat down at the same time.

"It's essential for not having to get up before the sun in the morning." Elizabeth nodded picking up her fork.

"I happen to like getting up before the sun." Jack smiled.

"Besides when we get our new house there will be a garden to water, animals to feed…" Jack started.

"Then we best soak in our sleep now." Kate said as Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"How about from now on when I wake up before you two I will get our lunches ready." Jack offered.

"Oh no!"

"The lunch!" Kate and Elizabeth cried as the looked at each other. They abandoned their breakfast plates to start making sandwiches and putting things into their lunch tin.

"Oh yes, you two have a routine alright, what happens on the days you forget lunch?" Jack chuckled watching them.

"Well that's what Abigail is for." Elizabeth smiled.

"Lunches are my job then" Jack laughed.

* * *

"Welcome back Mrs Thornton." Laura called as the students began to file into the school room.

"Thank you, it's good to see you all! I am glad to be back." Elizabeth smiled as everyone settled into their seats.

"We missed you." Emily said.

"Mrs Coulter made us do singing and dancing." Opal frowned. Elizabeth held back her laugh.

"Mrs Coulter may have a way of teaching your not used to, but I have no doubt you were in good hands."

"Does Mountie Jack live at your house now?" Miles asked.

"Yes he does."

"And gets up at an ungodly hour" Kate muttered just loud enough for Laura to hear making her laugh.

"I heard Mr Coulter is putting a lot of mis men on the new house, how does it look?" Laura asked softly as Elizabeth turned her attention to the little students.

"Jack won't let us see it until it's done. I know it will have a barn though."

"Barn means lots of chores."

"It's just Sergeant, Jack will take care of him. And he want's a few apple trees too, he said it was always his dream to have apple trees." Kate smiled.

"Apple pie, apple dumpling.. you better get Mrs Stanton to write down the recipes for Elizabeth." Laura licked her lips making Kate laugh.

"Already done!"

"Does this mean you get a pet?"

"Well we do have Rip, he lives at our house now. And I think Jack said something about a barn cat." Kate smiled.

"Your still holding your breath Elizabeth will let you get a horse aren't you?" Laura smirked.

"If we already have the barn why not just get another!" Kate sighed making Laura laugh.

"Alright everyone lets get to our lessons before we fall even more behind." Elizabeth called as the class quieted down and she started their day.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed in her sleep rolling over in the hot summer night. It was July and the night air didn't cool off like it did a few weeks ago. This was her least favorite time of year, when even the dark didn't being any relief to the heat that made sleeping with anything but a light sheet unbearable. She reached out her arm looking for Jack and was surprised when she found the end of the bed before she found his body. Elizabeth sat up as her eyes adjusted to the dark room, luckily the moon was almost full and shown through the window enough to give off some light.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called softly as she stood up finding the room empty, she crossed the hall glancing into Kate's room seeing her sister sprawled out on her own bed sound asleep.

"Jack" Elizabeth called again at the bottom of the stairs surprised to find the downstairs empty. Rip sat by the back door, he glanced her letting out a whine and scratched at the door with his paw.

"Where's Jack, Rip?" Elizabeth asked going to the back window she saw Jack sitting in the dark on the back steps. Elizabeth hesitated for a minute wondering if she should put on a regular dress, but the only people who could see into the yard were Rosemary and Lee and she couldn't be bothered if they saw her night gown. Elizabeth opened the door slowly noticing how Jack jumped when it creaked and turned to see her coming out. She silently closed the door behind her before settling onto the steps next to Jack. His eyes were tired and his face was drawn as he glanced at her.

"I didn't hear you get up." Elizabeth whispered. She knew from the look of him something was wrong.

"I didn't want to wake you, I just couldn't sleep." Jack shook his head not meeting her eye. Elizabeth reached up cupping his cheek, it was clammy, a cold sweat covered his body.

"Are you sick?" She asked softly trying to check him for signs of a fever or any other symptoms.

"No, I'm fine." Jack moved away from her reach.

"Jack, don't do this, don't shut me out." Elizabeth whispered. Jack sighed, defeated. It worried her that she could wear him down so easily, she had expected more of a fight from him.

"I.. I just had a dream, I thought I was back in the fighting. I couldn't shake it off, I thought maybe some air…" Jack trailed off looking out into the yard. Their laundry blowing in the summer breeze, Elizabeth closed her eyes welcoming the changing air.

"I'm sorry Jack, you should have woken me…"

"No, no it's fine. It's not the first time… sometimes I can fall right back to sleep, others… it takes a little more time." Jack shook his head.

"Well do you know anyone else.. who feels like this? Maybe you can talk to them…"

"It's not exactly something you discuss with people Elizabeth" Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered when she was silent for a second and he realized he had been short with her.

"I'm just trying to help Jack. I want to help you get past this."

"I know, you do help, believe me, just by being you, you make me feel better." Jack turned to her finally meeting her eye now offering her a little smile.

"But I don't know what you went through. Maybe if you talk to Bill, of Frank. You know they won't judge you and maybe they know a way to make it easier." Elizabeth offered.

"Your right, as always." Jack nodded putting an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side.

"They have a word for it you know, it's called trauma. It can effect even the very bravest of men." Elizabeth whispered.

"Trauma." Jack repeated softly.

"Promise me you will talk to Bill or Frank?"

"I will" Jack nodded.

"And me? You can always talk to me. Jack I want to help you with this I just don't know how." Elizabeth sighed.

"How about, we go back up to bed. I bet I can think of a way how" Jack whispered and his warm breath in her ear made her shiver despite the warm night. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, there was her Jack back.

"Oh really? Sleeping? Changing sheets? Dusting headboards?" Elizabeth teased as Jack stood and reached down pulling her up with him.

"All perfectly good bedroom activities, but I had something else in mind." Jack grinned.

* * *

"So the walls of the first floor are set. I know you said you wanted to do the painting so I will leave that for you. The second floor walls are going up tomorrow." Lee said as he and Jack circled around the house.

"Lee this looks amazing, I can't believe how fast you guys are working." Jack grinned knocking on the door frame.

"Well we want to get this done for you. Once the second floor walls are up we will start working on the indoor stuff. If you order what you need from the mercantile now I can have my men start moving stuff in as it comes." Lee said as Jack stepped into the house.

"Thanks, Elizabeth and I will go by one afternoon this week." Jack nodded.

"The barn should only take a few days, you still want four stalls?"

"Yes, one for Sergeant, maybe a cow, Elizabeth spoke of goats once, we would need a one to keep them in the winter." Jack nodded.

"And the forth?"

"Little birthday surprise for Kate, I have been working on. Don't you dare tell Elizabeth if she asks." Jack smiled. Lee just chuckled holding up his hands in surrender.

"This is Kate's room, I was going to let her pick the color." Jack said looking around.

"It's a good size, bigger then the row house bedrooms that's for sure." Lee nodded.

"Hey Lee, you ever have a nightmare?" Jack asked turning to him suddenly.

"Sure, everyone has." Lee nodded, Jack was relieved to see Lee wasn't teasing him about it. Not that he expected that sort of thing from his friend anyway.

"I mean like every night, the same thing over and over?" Jack asked.

"When my brother died, I had nightmares every night for months." Lee nodded.

"Right"

"Jack, what does Elizabeth say?" Lee asked as Jack leaned against the doorframe rubbing his face with his hand.

"She says I should talk to Bill or Frank, someone who went through that kind of thing." Jack shrugged.

"She's probably right."

"It's just not the kind of thing you talk about." Jack sighed.

"Well why not? Jack you are looking more and more tired since you and Elizabeth got back. You have to do something about it. If not for you do it for your wife. This is no way to start a married life." Lee said.

"I now, your right." Jack nodded.

"What do you say we head back to town and get a coffee at Abigail's before going back to work?" Lee smiled clapping Jack on the back making him chuckle.

"Sounds good." Jack smiled.

* * *

Kate, dinner" Elizabeth said putting the pot on the table.

"I got a visit from Gabe today." Jack said as the three of them sat down.

"Emily said he wanted to be a mountie." Kate said.

"He came by to ask some questions." Jack nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I told him it was something he should think seriously about, but if he thought it was for him to come back in a few days and I will give him all the information he will need."

"He would make a good Mountie." Kate nodded.

"He would, he was always responsible and willing to help." Elizabeth agreed.

"He want's to get a job quick, so Cat doesn't have to work so hard to support all three of the kids."

"She has definitely had it hard since the mine accident." Elizabeth nodded softly.

"Do you think he would work here with you Jack?" Kate asked.

"I don't think so, he would have to go through training first. But I doubt Hope Valley called for more then one mountie."

"Well hopefully he can make the choice that is right for him and his family." Elizabeth said.

"Did you go see the house today Jack?" Kate asked.

"Lee and I were there yesterday. The walls of the first floor are up. Start thinking about what color you want to paint you room and I'll get started on it next weekend." Jack smiled

"How wonderful!" Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up when the room was still dark. She closed her eyes hoping to fall back to sleep quickly as she rolled over curling into Jack's side. She had quickly come to think of it as her spot. Her head fit perfectly oh his chest right over his heart, his chin resting on the top of her head. His arm always came around to pull her closer and hold her, no matter how deep in sleep he was. This time she put her head down and her arm around his waist wiggling a little into place and was surprised when his arm didn't instantly come around her. Under her ear his heart was racing and Elizabeth immediately sat up looking down at him. Jack's face was pinched into a frown and his breathing irregular as he seemed to struggle in his sleep.

"Jack" Elizabeth whispered softly. She ran her hand through his hair and down his cheek. He shook his head still fighting something in his sleep.

"Jack, Jack wake up your ok." Elizabeth said a little louder shaking him gently. Jack woke up with a sudden jolt looking up at her as if trying to catch his breath.

"Hey." Elizabeth whispered

"Hi" Jack sighed putting his head back down on his pillow.

"You were having a nightmare."

"Yeah, I'm ok now"

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just want to try to go back to sleep."

"Did you talk to Bill or Frank?"

"I talked to Frank, he says stuff like this just takes time. It is getting better, this is the first one this week." Jack said reaching up to run his fingers down Elizabeth's braid trying to calm her.

"What can I do for you? Do you want some water?"

"Nope, I just want you right here, you help keep them away." Jack whispered pulling her back down onto him and she settled back into her spot, happy to heart his heart beating regularly.

"It's going to be ok." Jack said softly.

"I know." Elizabeth whispered.


	43. Shots in the Night

"So there's still a little more work to do." Jack said pulling the wagon up to the front of the house. Six weeks after coming back from their honeymoon and the house was just about ready to move into.

"Oh it's beautiful already" Elizabeth sighed as Jack climbed down. He helped Elizabeth down first before reaching into the back and lifting Kate out setting her on her feet. The house was big, over twice the size of the row house. The drive for the wagon was about 20 feet away and it lead to the barn, but there was a footpath from the wagon drive to the house with green grass on either side. The big porch in the front overlooked the field with woods on the edge of it. This was where Jack hoped to plant some apple trees come next spring. A swing hung from the porch by a big window that was the sitting room.

"Kate would you like to do the honors?" Jack asked handing her the key. Kate smiled unlocking the door and stepped inside. Elizabeth moved to follow her but Jack stopped her sweeping her off her feet into her arms.

"Jack!" Elizabeth laughed relaxing in his arms as he carried her through the door setting her down but keeping an arm around her.

"This is amazing" Elizabeth whispered. The whole house was open. From where she stood you could see the sitting room, dining area and kitchen. The stairs leading up were along the back wall of the sitting room. She had wanted it all open. The big house in Hamilton where she had grown up would often feel so isolated to be in a room by yourself. This way they could be together. To the left was the sitting room, a large fireplace and shelves along the walls for books. A large window over looking the porch and field. They had planed out where to put the sofa and her writing desk. She couldn't wait to put everything in. When she turned to the right Elizabeth gasped, there was a brand new long table and chairs in the middle of it and a beautiful hutch along the wall. Both rooms were open and bright with large windows. This is where they would spend most of their time with plenty of room for everyone.

"Oh Jack" She whispered running her hand over the smooth table surface.

"I know we said we would put the table in the row house in the kitchen, but I wanted to make our dining room table." Jack shrugged.

"It's so big!" Elizabeth cried, three chairs on either side and one at each end.

"Well, I just thought we would like to have friends over for dinner, and eventually, hopefully there will be little children in these seats" Jack said gently going to stand beside her squeezing her hand.

"That is a lot of chairs" Elizabeth chuckled

"I know, I may have gotten a little ahead of my self." Jack agreed with a grin.

"I'm not saying we wont need them though" Elizabeth said looking up at him through her eyelashes. He grinned at her kissing her gently.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a minute imagining their children gathered around the table for dinner each night. She sighed with a smile opening them.

"Elizabeth, come see this" Kate called and they walked into the kitchen. The new stove was already there, as well as the ice box. Cabinets lined the walls, there was plenty of floor space for their table now to fit in the middle with the chairs around it.

They had decided it was practical to eat their less formal meals like breakfast here, especially when it was just the three of them. And Elizabeth liked the idea of being able to make dinner while Kate, or future children did their homework at the table right by her. She felt butterflies in her stomach, she and Jack had planed for children of course. There was not much room in the row house for a baby. But now that they were almost officially moved in, there were empty chairs and spaces just waiting to be filled with children.

"Did you see your room?" Jack asked. Kate shook her head as Jack reached around her opening the door.

"Oh!" Kate cried rushing in. She had a big window that over looked the fenced in field where Sergeant would graze, and also a view of the lake about a half mine away. Her bed and desk would come from the row house, but Jack had built her a wardrobe for her dresses which sat empty just waiting to be filled.

"It's wonderful!" Kate smiled giving Jack a warm hug.

"It needs some paint, but it should be ready soon." Jack said.

"It's perfect Jack" Kate smile.

"I have another surprise for you girls." Jack said leading them out of Kate's bedroom and to the door just by it. He opened it slowly as the girls peered around him. Kate saw it first letting out a squeal and hugging him again.

"Running water!" She yelled.

"Oh Jack!" Elizabeth gasped. They had talked about putting a hand pump in the kitchen for water. But she never expected Jack would put a bathroom inside the house complete with a tub to hand pump water into and a flushing toilet. She couldn't imagine how much work this had to have been for him and Lee and his men.

"Jack this is to much!" Elizabeth breathed as Kate raced into the bathroom to get a closer look.

"It's not. Nothing is to much for you." Jack whispered putting an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side and giving her a kiss.

"Now it's just water from the well. So if you want a warm bath in the winter you still have to heat the water on the stove." Jack said letting Elizabeth go so she could explore the room with Kate.

"Oh that's fine" Elizabeth said shaking her head in disbelief running her hand over the bathtub.

"Come on there is still more to see" Jack said smiling as they followed him out of the room and up the stairs against the wall. The hallway upstairs over looked the sitting room with a railing along the wall keeping it open so the large fireplace could heat the upstairs too. The first room would be Jack and Elizabeth's room. The windows faced west toward the back of the house where there was a quarter mile of land before the woods started. The room was empty, but Elizabeth already knew the bed, wardrobe and trunks that were in the row house now would still leave space in the large room.

"Jack this is beautiful" Elizabeth sighed standing in the middle of the room and looking around. Kate disappeared back through the door going to see the other rooms.

"I wanted to make it perfect for you." Jack smiled going to join her in the middle of the room.

"Anywhere you are with me is perfect" Elizabeth smiled as Jack leaned down to meet her lips savoring the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just… I wanted to give you a house you dreamed of when you were little. I know it's nothing like what you grew up in.." Jack started

"Jack, I don't want you to ever feel like you have to live up to where I am from just because we are married now. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would have anything as amazing as this." Elizabeth whispered cupping his cheek in her soft hand. He gave her a warm smile and she returned it as he bent to peck her lips again.

"Come on, there's still two rooms" Jack said pulling her back into the hallway where Kate was standing looking down into the sitting room. Jack stood in between two smaller empty rooms. Both had big windows and bright with sunshine.

"They are beautiful Jack" She sighed.

"I mean, Maybe we could put your type writer in one for now, just so it's not sitting empty, and we could make another the guest bedroom. Maybe put the extra bed frame in here for when people come to stay?" Jack suggested not wanting to overwhelm her.

"Who comes to stay?" Kate asked

"Well Julie, or my mother, or brother…" Jack said.

"Perhaps we should put the bed in one to use as the guest room. The other we can just leave, no sense in moving something in to move it out again." Elizabeth said softly so Jack could hear her. Jack grinned playing with the end of one of her long curls.

"Sounds good to me." He whispered.

* * *

"Hello, wow something smells amazing" Jack smiled letting himself into the row house.

"Elizabeth made chicken and dumplings." Kate smiled greeting him.

"And you are just in time" Elizabeth added pulling a pan from the stove as Jack went over greeting her with a quick kiss.

"Katie set the table please? How was your day?" Elizabeth asked as Kate put a plate at each chair and Jack started washing his face.

Wonderful, I ran into Lee on the way home and he the house should be ready to move in by next week." Jack said.

"Hurray!" Kate smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful, I can't wait." Elizabeth grinned at him as they sat down at the table.

"Me either, we should probably get a start on packing though. I can bring over a wagon load a day of things we won't need for the next week, that way it won't be so many trips on moving day."

"Good idea" Elizabeth nodded.

"It will be strange not living so close to people anymore." Kate said as they heard Rosemary starting to sing softly in the next house over, a common occurrence in the evenings.

"It will be wonderful" Jack smirked making the girls laugh. They were interrupted by a voice yelling outside.

"Jack! Jack!" It called getting closer. Jack was out of his seat and to the door in a second.

"Cat, what's wrong?" He asked opening the door before she got there.

"Bill needs you in town right away, he says its an emergency." Cat said catching her breath after running from town. Kate and Elizabeth were in the doorway as well as Rosemary and Lee had come out onto their own porch.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as Jack pulled on his serge.

"I'm not sure" Cat shook her head.

"Jack I'll give you a ride!" Lee called running to his car.

"Thanks Lee, lock the door until we know what happened, I will be back soon." Jack said turning to Elizabeth and giving her a quick kiss before rushing over to Lee's car.

"Be safe!" Elizabeth called after him as Rosemary hurried over.

"What do you think happened?" Kate asked as Rosemary slipped into the house and Elizabeth closed the door locking it.

"I don't know, hopefully nothing to terrible, put Jack's plate in the oven please hopefully it will stay warm until he's back." Elizabeth said.

"Poor Jack, worked all day and didn't even get to eat his dinner" Kate whispered putting the plate in the oven and sitting down to her own.

"Rosemary can I make you a plate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh I already ate with Lee, but I can keep you ladies company if you would like" Rosemary offered.

"Of course" Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"Well anyway Lee and I have been talking about building a house, but he is just so busy you know. And truthfully we don't need anymore room. Although it would be nice to have a bigger kitchen" Rosemary went on as Elizabeth poured her another cup of tea. Dinner was finished and they sat around the table waiting to hear what had gone wrong in town. All three of them jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"It's me" Lee's voice called. Kate jumped up hurrying to let him in.

"What happened?" Rosemary asked.

"I'm not sure, Jack had me drop him off just outside and said I should come back here." Lee shrugged.

"Did you see anything?" Kate asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary from what I could see" Lee shrugged as Elizabeth offered him a cup of tea.

"No thank you, we should go." Lee said.

"Of course, let you girls get back to your night, hopefully Jack is back soon but let us know if you need anything" Rosemary said.

"We will thank you, good night" Elizabeth said as Lee and Rosemary left.

"Jack's plate has gone cold by now" Kate said.

"I suppose it has." Elizabeth sighed, she was so proud of her dinner and Jack didn't even get to try it.

"I'll wash the dishes" Kate offered when suddenly they both heard a gunshot in the distance, then another and another. Kate turned to Elizabeth wide eyed.

"That was from town." Elizabeth said

"What was it?"

"It was a gunshot, go to Rosemary's" Elizabeth said quickly slipping her feet into her boots.

"What? Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"To see what just happened." Elizabeth said the front door already opened.

"No! Elizabeth!" Kate cried running after her.

"Kathryn! Go!" Elizabeth said already making her way down the path as Kate ran next door banging on the door.

"What's wrong?" Rosemary answered it quickly instantly worried when she saw Kate standing there.

"We heard gunshots from town. Elizabeth is trying to go there!" Kate said quickly.

"Lee!" Rosemary called.

"Yup I'm on it!" Lee said hurrying down the path and into the dark after Elizabeth.

"Come on, come in," Rosemary quickly ushered Kate into her house.

"What do you think happened?" Kate asked.

"Well I am sure I don't know but there is no cause to worry yourself sick over it. For all we know someone had to much to drink at the saloon and decided to act silly shooting into the air.

"Come on now, why don't you and I have some tea and just wait for them to come back with news." Rosemary said guiding Kate over to the table.

"Elizabeth!" Lee called chasing her shadow down the lane.

"Elizabeth this is not a good idea" Lee said again when he caught up with her.

"There were gun shots Lee, multiple shots, Jack would never be the one to fire first so someone started shooting at him." Elizabeth said as she walked so fast Lee had to jog to keep up with her.

"We don't know that maybe…"

"I know that Lee." She said firmly.

"Alright, alright but please stay hidden and with me until we know what happened alright? Truthfully I'm a little afraid of what Jack will do to me if something happens to you." Lee said.

"Alright" Elizabeth agreed. They walked the rest of the way silently, the town was silent when they got there. Night had fully fallen and they had no trouble hiding behind the first building they reached in town. There were muffled voices and Lee put his finger to his lips as if he had to remind Elizabeth to stay silent. He glanced around the building and Elizabeth watched his face instantly fall.

"Lee, Lee what is it?" She asked quickly.

It's … oh…" Lee couldn't seem to get out the words as Elizabeth circle around him finding a small group gathering outside Jack's office. In the dark she could see Bill wrestling a man on the ground and another laying nearby. It only took her a second to recognize the man on the ground as she let out a gasp.

"Jack!" Elizabeth forgot she was hiding, she screamed when she saw him laying on the the ground.

"Jack!" She yelled again running for him as Bill pulled a handcuffed man off the ground.

"I'm ok" Jack said as Elizabeth sunk to the ground next to him the knees of her skirt landing in a puddle of his blood.

"Jack you were shot!" Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as Lee was racing across the street to the infirmary and Abigail was rushing out of the Cafe.

"He pulled a gun on him when Jack's back was turned the cowardly bastard" Bill angrily spun the handcuffed man around making him almost fall to the ground again as he shoved him into the jail.

"Jack, here, here just lay still" Abigail said quickly putting a blanket under Jack's head as Elizabeth held his cheeks her tears falling onto his face.

"I'm ok really, it just knocked the wind out of me." Jack said trying to comfort her his face contorting in the pain he was trying to hide.

"Carson is here" Lee called and Abigail stood up stepping back allowing Carson room but Elizabeth refused to move.

"Jack, what happened?" Carson asked.

"Just my shoulder, I think it went through" Jack said. Elizabeth was relieved to see him alert and talking.

"Lee help me get him up" Carson said. Jack winched as Lee helped Carson sit him up and Carson cut away the side of Jack's shirt.

"Your right, went through, I'm going to have to clean it and give you some stitches but there's not much blood loss so and it looks like it missed anything vital. Your a lucky man Jack." Carson said.

"See, I told you I'm fine" Jack told Elizabeth rubbing her back with his good arm.

"Shot is not fine" Elizabeth cried almost angry that he was playing it off as nothing.

"Let's get you cleaned up and stitched up" Carson said as he and Elizabeth helped Jack to stand. Elizabeth put herself under his good arm so he could lean on her to walk across the street.

"I will go tell Kate everything is ok" Lee said.

"I better go with you, is it alright if she comes here Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, no sense in trying to argue with her she will probably just sneak out anyway" Elizabeth said helping Jack up the steps.

"That's my girl" Jack grinned.

* * *

"What happened? Where's Jack and Elizabeth?" Kate asked opening the door before Lee could even climb the steps to the porch of his row house.

"There was a drug runner in town, Bill spotted him and before he went in to grab him he wanted Jack for back up. But the man knew Jack from the fight up north and when Jack was turned he shot him, that was the gunshots you heard." Lee said. Rosemary grasped clutching her neck and Kate went as white as a sheet as Abigail grabbed her arms.

"But Jack is ok, he just needs some stitches, Carson is fixing him up, Elizabeth is with him and everything is just fine. He will be back home tonight. I saw him for myself." Abigail said quickly.

"Lee! You lead with that first!" Rosemary cried smacking Lee's arm.

"I want to see Jack" Kate said already making her way to the door.

"Of course, we knew you would, come on I will walk you" Abigail said.

"Let me give you ladies a ride." Lee offered.

"That's alright, you have been back and forth to town enough times tonight I hear. We will make it in a short walk." Abigail assured him.

"Let us know if you need anything." Rosemary said.

"Thank you" Kate nodded as Abigail left with her, they walked in silence for a while before Kate looked up at her.

"Abigail, have you ever shot a gun?" Kate asked.

"No, I never had to, I know plenty of women who do though." Abigail said.

"I never even touched one. Elizabeth either, she doesn't like them. She tells Jack to put his away as soon as he gets home from work. She doesn't like him walking around the house with it."

"They can be frightening things if they are in the wrong hands." Abigail nodded softly.

"What about the man who shot Jack?"

"Bill but him in the jail cell. I'm sure the transport will be here tomorrow. I suspect Bill is going to give him a rough night, this won't be a prisoner he orders breakfast for from the cafe tomorrow. I think Bill is going to give him no more then bread and water."

"What makes people do bad things?"

"Greed I suspect, anger, loss of hope. I'm sure there are many reasons." Abigail sighed as they neared the town.

"Come on, you wait here let me go see what's going on." Abigail lead the way into the infirmary. Kate sat down on the chair in the front room as Abigail went through the doorway into the back.

"Kate is here." Abigail said glancing into the room. Carson Shepard, the new doctor in town was easing Jack's arm into a sling as Elizabeth hovered over them watching.

"Great let's go home." Jack said.

"I'm going to come out and see you in a few days. The wound looks good but make sure you wash and dress it twice a day for a week." Carson said handing Elizabeth a basket of wraps and ointment for him.

"Of course." Elizabeth nodded.

"Leave that sling on until I tell you so those stitches don't tear. And nothing crazy, I'm telling you Jack rest that arm, no work no lifting until I tell you otherwise." Carson said firmly.

"I won't" Jack said. Carson raised his eyebrows not believing him, Abigail knew just how he felt. Jack was not one to sit around the house all day.

"I'll make sure of it." Elizabeth nodded.

"If the wound starts bleeding again, you have a fever or it gets infected come see me right away."

"Yes of course" Jack nodded standing up.

"We will" Elizabeth nodded clearly the only one of them paying attention.

"I mean it Jack, no stunts." Carson said.

"No stunts. Thank's for your help Carson." Jack nodded shaking his hand.

"Thank you, I will take care of him." Elizabeth promised.

"See you soon" Carson nodded opening the door as Kate jumped forward.

"Jack!" She cried.

"Hey! There you are, what's with the look huh I'm fine" Jack assured Kate pulling her into his good side. Kate didn't say anything just held onto him tightly as they walked outside slowly.

"Jack, here let me give you a lift back." Bill said standing outside with a wagon.

"Thank you" Jack nodded as Elizabeth and Bill helped him climb up into the back.

"I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow morning. I know you usually come in on Saturdays but I think you all need your rest." Abigail said giving Elizabeth a warm hug.

"Thank you" Elizabeth sighed into her hug before Bill helped her climb into the back next to Jack, their feet dangling off the sides.

"Up we go Kate" Bill called lifting her into the front seat before climbing up himself.

"Alright everyone ready back there, I'll try to avoid the bumps." Bill called.

"All set" Jack nodded. Bill whistled to the team and they started back home.

* * *

Kate and Elizabeth went into the house while Jack and Bill stood on the porch talking about the work Bill would have to do to take over for Jack the next few days.

"I have to say, this is the longest night I think I ever lived." Elizabeth sighed pouring a cup of tea as Kate pet Rip.

"Were you scared, when you saw him?" Kate asked softly.

"I was very scared. Luckily he wasn't to badly hurt, it could have been much worse." Elizabeth nodded sitting down at the table.

"I was scared when you went running after gunshots." Kate nodded sitting down next to her.

"I know, The whole time Dr. Shepherd was stitching Jack up, Jack was telling me what an awful idea that was. I suppose I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"Maybe not go running after gunshots on your own."

"Oh if I didn't send you to Rosemary's you would have been right there with me." Elizabeth shoo her head. Kate smiled a little in agreement.

"And I would have lectured you both on that." Jack said closing the door behind him as he came in sitting with them.

"Never come running after me if I go somewhere dangerous. I can only do my job fully if I know you girls are somewhere where I know you are safe." Jack said.

"Well let's just pray we don't have shots exchanged in our little town again." Elizabeth said softly.

"Yes" Kate agreed.

"It's late Kate why don't you head up to bed. We all had a rather trying night." Elizabeth sighed. Kate nodded standing up, she gave Jack a hug then Elizabeth before climbing the stairs to her room.

"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked getting up and getting Jack a glass or water.

"No, I'm just tired, this medicine Carson gave me is making me sleepy." Jack sighed.

"Well come on then. Abigail is bringing by breakfast in the morning. Let's go get some sleep" Elizabeth nodded taking Jack's hand they went upstairs too. Elizabeth changed into her nightgown and braided her hair off to the side as she always did before slowly helping Jack change, trying to be careful of his arm. She helped him lay back before crawling in next to him, blowing out the candle.

"I think we both may have nightmares tonight." Elizabeth whispered softly.

"Nothing to be afraid of. I am just fine." Jack shook his head.

"I wish you would stop saying that, you were shot today Jack, that's not fine." Elizabeth said her voice getting almost angry.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to worry." Jack sighed as he put his good arm around her pulling her to lay next to him. His tone softened the edge in Elizabeth's voice.

"Well I am going to worry, of course I am going to worry when you are working like that. You playing it off like nothing doesn't help."

"I'm sorry. It was a bad night, he got the best of us. But Bill and I handled it and he's going away for a long time. I'm sorry you were so worried." Jack sighed.

"I'm just glad your home now." Elizabeth whispered putting her head down on his chest while Jack brushed her loose curls behind her ear before running his fingers up and down her back.

"The most important thing to me is coming home to you. I'm never going to let anything get in my way of that. Even a man with a gun."

"Good, because I love you, a lot."

"Well that's good to hear, because I love you a lot too." Jack smiled. Elizabeth put her head up kissing him slowly before tucking back into his arm to fall asleep.

* * *

"You should not be doing that." Kate sighed watching Jack saddle up Sergeant three days later.

"I need to go check on the house." Jack said.

"Lee told you it was all set, they have a few things left to do but he could take care of it." Kate told Jack again as Jack struggled to tighten the strap with one arm.

"Give me a hand would you?" Jack asked.

"And take the wrath of Elizabeth when she finds out I helped you with this… no way" Kate shook her head not moving from the front steps.

"I have been sitting around this house for three days. I am not a man who sits around. I am perfectly capable of going on a little ride and looking at a house." Jack muttered finally getting the saddle on as he moved the reigns over Sergeant's head. Kate sighed stepping down taking them from Jack's hands and securing them.

"If Elizabeth asks, you were gone before I was home. I had no means to stop you." Kate said.

"Deal, you and me little shadow, we make a good team." Jack winked at her swinging onto Sergeant and Kate handed him the reigns.

"Yeah, I love putting my life on the line for you. If you fall off Elizabeth is going to have both our heads." Kate chuckled watching him.

"Well, at least we will be together, I'll be back before dinner." Jack grinned nudging Sergeant into a walk as he headed down the path. Kate shook her had watching him as Laura came down the path.

"Constable Thornton is all healed?" Laura asked.

"No, he's just stir crazy, and playing with fire." Kate said leading Laura back into the row house.

"Wait until Elizabeth finds out." Laura chuckled.

"She won't ever knew that we knew he was leaving, that's the deal." Kate said making Laura laugh.

"Do you and Jack often gang up on your sister?"

"Sometimes, not to often. Sometimes it's Elizabeth and I against Jack, that's funny because Jack has no idea what to do when we do that." Kate laughed.

"Poor Jack." Laura smiled as they opened their books for homework. Elizabeth came in a little while later with her books in her hand.

"Hello girls, my aren't we working hard. I was expecting to find you two outside enjoying the sunshine." She smile.

"I wish! This essay is the worst." Laura sighed making Elizabeth laugh.

"But I know you can do it." She smiled going over to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Wow, you really don't get any bonus points do you?" Laura asked turning to Kate.

"You have no idea" Kate sighed making Elizabeth laugh.

"Where's Jack?" Elizabeth asked glancing around the house.

"I'm not sure, he was gone when I came home." Kate shrugged sharing a look with Laura.

"Probably went for a walk somewhere.

"Laura will you be joining us for dinner?"

"No thank you, I have to be getting home now anyway." Laura said picking up her books and papers.

"See you tomorrow." Kate said cleaning her own homework to get ready for dinner.

"So where has Jack really gone?" Elizabeth asked putting her hands on her hips as she turned to Kate.

"Well how should I know?" Kate asked beginning to set the table.

"Because your doing that thing where you do chores without being asked, which means you always know something." Elizabeth said raising her eyebrows.

"I am not" Kate shrugged.

"I know you Kathryn Thatcher don't think you can get away with anything with me." Elizabeth said firmly.

"I think he went out to see the house with Sergeant." Kate said softly.

"That man." Elizabeth rolled her eyes shaking her head just as Jack came into the house.

"Hello everyone." Jack smiled.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Elizabeth sighed giving him a smile.

"I was careful." Jack smiled going over to kiss her hello as Kate just shook her head finishing cleaning the table.

"I know, but sometimes you still make me crazy." Elizabeth laughed.


	44. Home is Wherever I'm With You

Jack pulled the wagon up to the front of the house. Kate hopped down as soon as it was stopped.

"Can I go unpack my room?" She asked.

"In a minute" Jack chuckled reaching up taking Elizabeth's waist and swinging her down setting her on her feet.

"She's excited" Elizabeth laughed.

"Can we please tell her now?" Jack whispered.

"Now I don't know who's more excited you or her." Elizabeth laughed but nodded.

"Hey Kate, I think there's something in the barn for you." Jack said.

"The barn?" Kate asked glancing toward the barn facing the house.

"Yeah, come on" Jack smiled as the girls followed him into the barn. Jack and Elizabeth stood in the doorway as Kate stepped in looking around the empty barn.

"What is it?" Kate asked. Jack gave a little whistle and suddenly a grey horse stuck it's head over the half door looking at them.

"A horse!" Kate cried running over to it and petting the grey horse's nose.

"Not just any horse, your horse." Jack smiled.

"You got me a horse!" Kate yelled turning to Jack and Elizabeth who were both grinning.

"Her name is Gracie, she was training to be a mountie horse but she was just to gentle. She's 5 years old, well trained. Very sweet, and gets along well with Sergeant." Jack said.

"You got me a horse!" Kate cried again like she couldn't believe it.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes!" Kate cried throwing her arms around her sister then Jack as they both laughed.

"I know how badly you have wanted one for years, and Jack and I talked it over and, you earned it Kate. You are becoming so grown up and responsible. You have been through a lot lately and you carry yourself like a real adult." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you!" Kate smiled giving her a hug again.

"There's a saddle and everything for you up on the wall. What do you say we go unpack this morning and after lunch we can all go for a ride?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Kate smiled.

* * *

"Now she is fully trained but just get used to each other day." Jack said as Kate swung onto the back of Gracie later in the day. Jack passed her the reigns and Kate held them expertly in her hand. Gracie was smaller then Sergeant but she was patient and gentle, less spunky then Sergeant could be, which made her the perfect horse for Kate.

"Hi Gracie" Kate smiled petting her neck as Jack swung onto Sergeant.

"Trot her around for a bit and we'll take them on the path toward town." Jack said. Kate nodded riding around the land with Gracie as Elizabeth came out of the house.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready." Elizabeth smiled as Jack pulled Sergeant up to the front porch and Elizabeth cleanly slipped onto the back behind Jack wrapping her arms around him.

"Now that Kate has a horse, we should do this more often." Jack smiled feeling her arms go around his waist.

"I could not agree more." Elizabeth smiled pressing herself against her back as she kissed his cheek.

"Alright girls, let's go" Jack smiled as they headed toward the trail. Elizabeth sighed feeling so content, Kate could not stop smiled as she road next to them. Jack was giving her tips and talking about his first horse but Elizabeth was happy just to lean into him and relax. The house was built, they were halfway moved in. Everyone was home and safe and she was just so happy.

* * *

"Dinner!" Elizabeth said placing the bowls on the table. There was a fire in the fire place keeping out the late August night chill. Kate came out of her bedroom off the kitchen.

"You all unpacked?" Elizabeth asked.

"Almost, I just have to put my books away." Kate smiled. They had brought most of her things from the row house. Kate had insisted on keeping her same bed and desk even though they offered to buy her a new one. She had her blankets and pillows, a few pictures and a things that were meaningful to her but she didn't need much in her bedroom, she spent very little time there expect for sleeping.

"I just made soup, I wasn't able to unpack the pans yet."

"Soup is great." Jack smiled coming to the table and waiting for Elizabeth to sit before he sat down.

"First dinner in our new house." Elizabeth sighed smiling as they started to eat.

"I will finish putting the bookshelves up tomorrow after church and you can unpack your books." Jack said glancing to the half finished shelves on the wall in the sitting room on either side of the fire place.

"I can't wait to put everything away." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well the bedrooms and kitchen are unpacked at least, that way it's livable for now. The rest I can hopefully finish this week." Jack said.

"Don't rush Jack, your busy enough with everything you have at work after being out. Your right the house is perfectly liveable." Elizabeth assured him.

"Can I ride Gracie to church tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Sunday clothes are not for riding." Elizabeth said quickly before Jack could agree.

"But it's such a far walk to town now. Tell her Jack." Kate said.

"Oh no, I'm not getting in-between this one." Jack held his hands up looking between the two girls as Elizabeth shot Kate a firm look.

"Jack is taking us in the wagon. Even Jack doesn't ride in his Sunday clothes so don't expect him to side with you." Elizabeth said putting another bite in her mouth.

"But I want to show her to Abigail and all my friends." Kate said.

"There will be plenty of time for that. I am not arguing this with you." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Alright" Kate sighed taking another spoonful.

"We will go riding again one afternoon after school, I promise." Jack said. Elizabeth just smirked at him. If anyone thought Jack would be the stricter parent, they were wrong. Though Jack always backed her up, it was Elizabeth who always laid down the law, at least with Kate that's how it had always been.

"Can we go riding tonight?" Kate asked.

"We rode for hours this afternoon! And we need to finish unpacking if we are going to have dinner with Abigail tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled.

"But you can muck out the stalls before sundown." Jack said.

"Eww" Kate made a face as Elizabeth laughed.

"Eww is right, we'll get to it after dinner." Jack winked at her.

* * *

"What was with your sister today?" Laura asked as they were walking home glancing behind her as if she was afraid Elizabeth was following them.

"I don't know" Kate shrugged.

"She was mad, fight with Jack?"

"I don't think so, maybe just a bad day." Kate shrugged.

"Maybe, when can I come see your horse?"

"How about Saturday? You can come for lunch and we can go for a ride, you have to see the new house too."

"I can't wait, see you tomorrow." Laura waved going further down the street as Kate went into the back door of the cafe. Abigail looked up at her giving her a warm smile.

"Apple?" Kate asked nodding to the pie sitting on the stove.

"Blueberry, a bit to early for apple. Come sit, tell me all about your first week in the new house." Abigail smiled putting a biscuit in front of Kate as she sat down at the table where Abigail was mixing something in a bowl.

"It's so nice. I love my room, and it's so big it still feels kind of empty. But Jack is so proud, and Elizabeth too." Kate smiled.

"Well they both should be, they worked very hard." Abigail nodded

"The only downfall is it's so far from town. It's not a bad walk now, but come winter Jack said he will drive us to and from school every day with the wagon. It's to cold to walk."

"In my day we walked to school in snow storms." Abigail said making Kate laugh.

"You and Charlotte tell the same stories." She said making Abigail smile.

"Abigail, did Elizabeth say anything to you about a fight with Jack or something upsetting?" Kate asked.

"No, as a matter of fact when I spoke to her yesterday afternoon when you and Jack were riding and she seemed in very good spirits, why is something wrong?" Abigail asked.

"I'm not sure, she just seemed a little more frustrated then usual at school today. Laura noticed it too." Kate shrugged.

"Well we all have off days, I wouldn't think it means anything, from what I can tell Jack and your sister are still very much in their newlywed bliss." Abigail said.

"Yuck" Kate made a face making Abigail laugh.

"Oh there she is!" Rosemary sang as she came in from the curtain that separated the cafe from the living space.

"Hi Rosemary" Kate smiled as Rosemary gave her a warm hug.

"How is your new house? I must say we miss having you next door." Rosemary sighed.

"We love the house, but we miss you too. Just last night we were talking about how much we miss having you and Lee so close."

"Oh well we are so happy for you all never the less." Rosemary smiled as Elizabeth came into the kitchen.

"My it's getting chilly out there." She sighed.

"Fall is in the air today, how about some hot tea?" Abigail offered.

"Tea would be lovely thank you Abigail." Elizabeth smiled siting down next to Kate.

"Now Elizabeth I was thinking about the Christmas celebration this year." Rosemary said.

"Already Rosemary? It's hardly September." Elizabeth sighed. Kate glanced at Abigail is if to point out Elizabeth's tone.

"Yes well I thought we could start now and not be so rushed later. Jack is home this year, I would think you would be in better spirits, you two were such scrooges last year." Rosemary frowned a little. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something back but Abigail cut her off.

"Rosemary, perhaps another time. Elizabeth just finished the school day I am sure she would like a little break from planning." Abigail said gently.

"Of course, I'm sorry, perhaps I am getting a but ahead of myself." Rosemary nodded.

"It's alright." Elizabeth sighed.

"I should get home and start dinner for Lee, see you later ladies" Rosemary gave them a smile and wave.

"Bye Rosmary" Kate smiled.

"Was I short with her?" Elizabeth sighed looking guilty.

"We all tend to be a little short with Rosemary from time to time. I think she knows not to take it to heart." Abigail said gently.

"I didn't mean to be, I think I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed with the house and trying to unpack everything." Elizabeth sighed.

"Perfectly understandable. You have been moving at lightning pace all summer with Jack coming home and the wedding and honeymoon and moving. Things will settle in and you will feel better." Abigail nodded.

"Your right" Elizabeth sighed.

"Anything I can do to help?" Abigail asked.

"No, thank you." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well I can send you home with dinner that's for sure. Give you a bit of a break tonight." Abigail smiled handing Elizabeth a basket full of food.

"Thank you Abigail, I don't know what I would do without you." Elizabeth smiled as Abigail gave her a warm hug.

"See you girls tomorrow." Abigail smiled as Kate and Elizabeth started home.

"Can Laura come over for lunch Saturday? She want's to see the house and we were going to take Gracie for a ride." Kate said.

"Lunch is fine, but you should ask Jack about the ride, he might not think you and Gracie are ready to ride with two people." Elizabeth said.

"I can, it's the same as with one. And we won't go far." Kate said.

"Kate, please just discuss it with Jack before, alright?" Elizabeth sighed rubbing her forehead. Kate reached out taking the basket from Elizabeth to carry.

"Are you sure your ok?" Kate asked watching her.

"Yes, I just have a headache, and rather busy. There is so much to do."

"Well I can help. Dinner is made and Laura and I finished our homework before we walked to Abigail's. I can correct the first years spelling tests for you." Kate offered.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled at her softly.

"It's Wednesday, the week is half way over, and at least you can rest this weekend." Kate offered.

"Your right, It will be good to finish unpacking and settle in." Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

"The barn is done, which means it's secured for the winter." Jack said at dinner the next night.

"That's good, you and Lee worked fast." Elizabeth nodded.

"I was thinking we could start looking for animals soon. Have a working farm come spring time. Where did we stand on the goats?" Jack asked.

"Goats are nice but maybe not the first year." Elizabeth sighed.

"But a cow right?" Kate asked.

"A cow for sure, Chickens in the spring." Jack nodded.

"A barn cat would be nice." Elizabeth added.

"Cat for sure, the field mice are crazy out here I am sure." Jack nodded.

"And we know Rip is no good at chasing mice." Kate said glancing down at Rip who lay under the table as they ate.

"I think a mouse could run right over Rip's nose and he wouldn't wink an eye." Elizabeth laughed.

"I'll ask around. It's probably to soon now, but maybe we can start gathering some things for spring. Having a real farm around here." Jack smiled.

"I want to start gathering seeds for the garden next year too." Elizabeth nodded.

"Good idea I will see about digging up a garden bed in a few weeks so it's set to go when she ground thaws." Jack nodded.

"Who ever thought we would be running a farm one day." Kate laughed.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Kate asked coming out of her room the next morning as Elizabeth was sitting at the table her head in her hands.

"I'm just not feeling myself this morning." Elizabeth sighed.

"What does Jack say?" Kate asked filling a cup with water and placing it in front of Elizabeth.

"Nothing, I didn't tell him, you know how he worries."

"Well is there something to worry about?" Kate asked.

"Of course not, I probably picked up a bug from one of the children at school." Elizabeth sighed sipping the water.

"So are you going to go see Faith?"

"There's no reason."

"Your sick" Kate said rising her eyebrows

"I am under the weather. Besides it's Friday and I can rest this weekend and be good as new Monday." Elizabeth said standing up and smoothing her skirts.

"Well, if you still feel sick tomorrow, you'll tell Jack right?" Kate asked

"Alright deal, come on we're going to be late for school" Elizabeth said as Kate picked up her books and followed her out. All morning Elizabeth tried to ignore her rolling stomach. It eventually did go away but flipping through her desk calendar at lunch time she felt a new wave of nausea come over her that had nothing to do with her stomach. The afternoon could not have passes more slowly as she tried to keep her mind focused on the children, failing miserably and dismissing them into the warm fall air thirty minutes early.

* * *

"Good afternoon girls" Abigail called walking up to them as Kate and Elizabeth were walking home from school.

"Abigail, it's so good to see you!" Elizabeth cried truly happy to see Abigail.

"Abigail can you and Cody come over for dinner at our new house soon?" Kate asked.

"We would love that." Abigail smiled.

"Can you come tomorrow afternoon, for tea just us?" Elizabeth asked and knew she sounded like she was begging but she felt it was urgent.

"I suppose Clara could cover for me in the cafe. Is everything alright?" Abigail asked as she and Kate both gave Elizabeth a strange look.

"Of course, I just miss our talks" Elizabeth quickly covered.

"So do I, how about after lunch. I'll being some scones." Abigail smiled taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Sounds wonderful." Elizabeth sighed in relief.


	45. Go Team

"Jack's home early" Kate said noting Sergeant out in the field with Gracie when they walked home that afternoon.

"I wonder why" Elizabeth shrugged as Jack came from the barn greeting them with a smile.

"Hi, there you are I thought you would never come home." Jack went to greet them giving Elizabeth a quick kiss.

"Why are you home early?" Kate asked.

"You know Mr Woodson got his new flock of chickens in, and after the work I did on his barn last spring he wanted to give me a few." Jack said with a grin.

"We got chickens?" Kate asked grinning.

"Actually, not yet, we have something a little more fluffy." Jack pushed open the door leading the girls over to a little box in the corner.

"Chicks!" Kate gasped as six little yellow chicks sat nestled in a little box full of hay.

"They will be chickens come spring time, we should be up to our ears in eggs by then" Jack said.

"Oh, hi little ones" Kate whispered running a finger over some of the soft yellow heads as they softly cheeped.

"I know we didn't talk about chicks but I figured this way they would be friendlier for they grew up with us, we got some chickens when I was young and they used to chase Tom and I around the yard. And they were free." Jack said putting his arm around Elizabeth.

"No, that's wonderful, and your right. They are very cute" Elizabeth smiled. Jack reached down gently picking one up and putting it in the palm of her hand.

"I don't think I ever ever felt anything so soft" Kate grinned.

"I'll have so start working on a chicken coop. They can live in the barn this winter but once they are full grown they will need to be out in the yard by May." Jack smiled petting the little chick who had fallen asleep curled up in Elizabeth's hands.

"Do they have names?" Kate asked.

"Yes, chick 1 through 6" He chuckled.

"Oh they need proper names!" Kate shook her head.

"I agree" Elizabeth nodded.

"Well they are to young to tell apart still, maybe when they get their adult fathers in it will be easier and then you can name them."

"Alright, hi chicks, just wait until Rip sees you" Kate said making them laugh.

* * *

"Your quiet tonight" Jack said softly putting down his book as he glanced up at Elizabeth who sat at her type writer seeming to be doing more daydreaming them writing.

"Mmmm, long day I suppose" Elizabeth sighed getting up from her desk and going to join Jack on the sofa by the fire.

"Oh yeah, kids drive you crazy today?" Jack smiled wrapping his arm around her as she tucked herself into his chest.

"No, they were good today, just thinking." Elizabeth shook her head watching the flames jump in the fire. Her mind had felt like it was out of her head all afternoon if she was being honest.

"Anything I can help with?" Jack asked, concern in his voice. Elizabeth glanced over at Kate who was doing her homework in the kitchen paying them no attention.

"Just thinking about how much we will have come spring time. The chicken coops, and you want to plant the apple trees and the vegetable garden.." Elizabeth listed off everything they had planned feeling overwhelmed.

"Well, the chicken coop we need, but I was going to start on that now. Build it in the barn this winter so there will be plenty of time for that. Abigail offered to help put the garden in as well. But if you think it's to much we can put off the apple trees until next spring. Your right there is no reason to work ourselves to the bone our first spring here. We have many many years of living in this house to do everything we want. And luckily we both have jobs so we aren't farming for our lively hoods." Jack pointed out gently.

"Your right, it was silly of me, you have wanted apple trees for as long as I can remember we should certainly put those in. I guess I am just feeling a little like I wish we could start now and not have to wait out the winter" Elizabeth offered him a gentle smile.

"Me too, but we just moved in, let's not rush it ok. There will be plenty of time to do everything we want." Jack returned her smile.

"Of course" Elizabeth nodded softly thinking it might be a little late to be talking about this.

"You sure thats it? You don't seem entirely yourself." Jack glanced down at her again running his hand up and down her arm gently.

"Of course, I'm just tired, I think I might be coming down with the cold some of the little children have. Abigail is coming over for a visit tomorrow I'm sure a nice rest and chat with her will do the trick." Elizabeth said not looking up at him this time.

"Good, let me know if you start to feel worse."

"I will" Elizabeth assured him curling back into his side.

* * *

Jack had to work Saturday, as he did once a month. But Elizabeth didn't feel the disappointment she usually did knowing he would be gone most of the day. She needed time with Abigail that fact made even more certain as she made breakfast trying to hold her breath. Jack came in from the yard with the water pail full setting it next to her.

"Kate is feeding Gracie and Sargent and she will be in, breakfast almost ready?" Jack asked.

"Just about" Elizabeth forced a smile.

"Want me to finish?" Jack gave her a questioning look.

"If you don't mind terribly, I forgot I have to water the tomatoes it has been so dry!" Elizabeth said quickly handing him the spoon and hurrying out the back door taking deep gulps of the fresh air. Walking to the other side of the house so Jack couldn't see her through the window. Kate came walking up from the barn watching her.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes I was just coming to find you, let's eat so Jack isn't late" Elizabeth ushered her back into the front door as Jack was setting the table.

"Thank you for finishing breakfast" Elizabeth gave him a kiss before sitting down at the table. The fresh air had helped with the smell, but the look of the bacon was still making her stomach roll.

"This is good, is this from the pig Mr. Rollands had?" Kate asked taking a bite.

"Yes, he's raising another this year. Asked me if I wanted one too. I thought about it." Jack nodded as Elizabeth slid a piece of bacon off her plate offering it to Rip under the table. The dog near bit her fingers off but luckily he chewed quietly.

"Oh we should get a pig!" Kate cried.

"I figured you would not be such a fan of the idea when it came time to saluter it next fall" Jack said as Kate made a face of horror.

"You can't kill it!" She cried.

"And that's why I decided not to get the pig." Jack chuckled

"Elizabeth we should get some goats right or sheep?" Kate said.

"Sheep can be very smelly" Elizabeth shook her head trying to breath through her mouth as her stomach rolled more violently.

"how's the bacon? I didn't burn it did I?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, it's very good." Elizabeth nodded forcing a tiny bite into her mouth.

"Good, listen I have to go, but I will be home for supper" Jack said raising from his seat.

"Have a good day, be safe" Elizabeth said as Jack bent to kiss her gently.

"Bye Jack" Kate called, he waved to her as he left closing the door behind him.

"You didn't tell him you are feeling sick" Kate said turning to Elizabeth as soon as he was gone.

"I don't know what your talking about" Elizabeth said taking a long sip of water to get the taste out of her mouth. Kate looked her in the eye chewing off a big piece of bacon and Elizabeth shivered back a wave of nausea

"mmmhmmm" Kate just raised her eyebrows getting up and clearing both their plates.

"I will make you some tea" Kate said putting the teapot on the stove.

"Thank you Katie" Elizabeth sighed giving her a smile going to sit by the open window.

* * *

"Kate, can you bring in some more water please?" Elizabeth called out the back window as Kate was in the yard playing with Rip and Gracie.

"it's out already?" Kate asked

"Yes. Will you go to the creek and get it? I don't want to drain the well until Jack has fixed it. Take Rip with you, you can play for a while, we don't need it this minute" Elizabeth called.

"Alright" Kate called walking up to the back steps and grabbing a water bucket Elizabeth watched her go out the back gate and down the path to the creek knowing she now had extra time because Kate would stay and play with the fish and put her feet in.

"Are you going to tell me why your trying to get rid of your sister now?" Abigail asked drawing Elizabeth's attention back to the kitchen.

"I don't know what your talking about?" Elizabeth said putting the tea kettle on the table as Abigail glanced at the full water bucket by the door and raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth.

"Alright maybe I was" Elizabeth sighed taking a sip of the tea not sure if her stomach was upset because of nerves or something else. She got up emptying the bucket outside before Kate realized the same thing.

"Elizabeth you know you can talk to me about anything." Abigail said gently.

"Of course, you are my most dearest friend. I supposed, I need some advice." Elizabeth sighed figuring she should just get right to it.

"Of course" Abigail said setting her cup down.

"How did you know, when you were first with child?" Elizabeth asked. She watched Abigail suppress a smile but her eyes were still twinkling.

"Well, I felt a sickness that was hard to explain, I knew I wasn't sick but I didn't feel myself. I was also so tired I was wanting to go to bed right after dinner and a few times I fell asleep doing the laundry in the middle of the day. I was worried a first but then I missed my time of the month and I figured that must be it." Abigail said

"I have been so tired. I almost fell asleep during lessons yesterday. I don't know what's wrong with me." Elizabeth sighed.

"I think you do otherwise you wouldn't have asked me." Abigail smiled at her.

"It could be anything, I did some reading and there are many reasons for a monthly to be late.

"Elizabeth why don't you go see Faith and get your answer instead of wondering for days." Abigail asked gently.

"I suppose that I am a bit afraid." Elizabeth whispered looking down at her tea.

"Of which answer?"

"Maybe a bit of both." Elizabeth glanced up and Abigail gave her a kind smile.

"You are just going to drive yourself crazy wondering. What does Jack say?"

"Oh I haven't said anything to Jack!" Elizabeth cried.

"I think you need to go see Faith, then you will know either way and have some piece of mind and be able to talk to Jack about it." Abigail offered.

"I'm not worried about Jack. He will be so happy, I suppose it's more of my own worry." Elizabeth whispered.

"Well maybe you should go see if there is anything to worry about." Abigail said gently. Elizabeth sighed but nodded.

"I might just go now, mine as well get it over with." Elizabeth nodded.

"You go, I'll tell Kate you went to bring some lunch to Jack and her and I will make some cookies." Abigail offered.

* * *

Not an hour later Abigail and Kate turned as Elizabeth walked back into the house.

"hi, we made cookies, chocolate chip your favorite…" Kate said turning back to the bowl. Abigail searched Elizabeth's face with a question on her own. Elizabeth bit back a smile as she gave a small nod.

Oh! Welcome home!" Abigail cried rushing over and gathering Elizabeth into a big hug as Elizabeth laughed.

"She wasn't even gone that long." Kate said watching them clearly confused.

"Those cookies smell good can I help?" Elizabeth asked as she and Abigail turned back to Kate.

"Why don't you go put your feet up, these are just about to go into the oven." Abigail shooed Elizabeth out of the kitchen.

"Alright, Elizabeth laughed to excited to argue with Abigail. She sunk into the sofa closing her eyes. She never felt so many emotions in her whole life. Most of all she just couldn't wait for Jack to come home this evening.

* * *

The sun was setting as Elizabeth stood along the dirt path she knew Jack always took home from town. She was hoping to catch him before he got home so they could talk alone for a while. Elizabeth already knew her sister was suspicious of her actions today but she would worry about that later. Jack's red surge appeared as the bells over the church chimed five times.

"Hello, this is a nice surprise!" He smiled when he saw Elizabeth waiting to meet him. He bent to kiss her taking off his hat so it didn't hit her forehead.

"How was your day?" Elizabeth asked beaming at him when he straightened up again.

"Long, how was yours, are you feeling better?" Jack asked rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"You knew I was poorly this morning?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Of course I did."

"Well I am much better now." Elizabeth said.

"Good" Jack smiled taking her hand he started home but she stopped him pulling him back.

"Take a walk with me?" She asked using the line they often did with each other. Jack smiled offering her his arm and she held it tightly warding off the cool fall evening air.

"Is there a reason for this walk?" Jack asked after they had walked a few minutes in silence.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, and the fresh air helps settle my stomach." Elizabeth sighed. Jack stopped, untangling her from his arm and putting both his hands on her shoulders to look into her eyes.

"I thought you said you were better?" He asked looking worried.

"I am, but Faith says it will come and go for a few weeks." Elizabeth shrugged. She wanted to burst out laughing for poor Jack looked so confused. Jack for his part was searching her face for some kind of answer the twinkle in her eye throwing him off to any real ailment.

"Well then you should be in bed! Did you tell her your not even eating enough to keep a bird alive the past few day…" Jack started.

"I'll gain weight soon enough I'm sure" Elizabeth shrugged and Jack look appalled at the calm look on her face getting him even more worked up.

"Well I don't see how! If your sick you should be in bed. Rosemary or Florence can take over teaching for a few days. I mean goodness Elizabeth, you work yourself to the bone everyday, I saw you falling asleep doing the sewing yesterday after dinner, why didn't you say something!" Jack was getting all worked up and Elizabeth was having trouble holding back her laugh.

"Jack! Faith said it's all normal for the first few weeks, things like energy and appetite come back when the baby gets a little bigger" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Well I don't see what Faith could know about this! Did you tell her you…Baby?" Jack started rambling again but stopped short as what Elizabeth had told him sunk in. His eyes grew wide as he searched her face, his mouth dropped open and she thought for the rest of her life she would remember that look as she felt herself laughing and crying at the same time.

"Baby?" Jack asked again in a whisper as if he was afraid to believe her.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Your..we're, you.." He was stuttering as she laughed wiping her eyes.

"Jack your not making sense" She giggled.

"We're having a baby?" He asked still sounding like he didn't believe it.

"Faith said in April." Elizabeth nodded. She suddenly jumped as Jack let out a whoop. He threw his hat in the air letting out a yell as he grabbed Elizabeth around the waist lifting her off her feet swinging her around.

"Jack this isn't helping my nausea!" Elizabeth yelled but she was laughing so much she couldn't care.

"I love you so much Elizabeth" He cried as she smiled and his hat landed somewhere on the grass next to them.

"I love you too" Elizabeth sighed as he pulled her in for a kiss, his arms curling around her waist pulling her tight against him.

"A baby…" Jack laughed his eyes never leaving her's. In that moment Elizabeth could swear the rest of the world disappeared and it was just the two of them and this joy she wasn't even sure she knew how to put into words.

"A baby" Elizabeth whispered, the nausea that had been present all day was now overtaken by the butterflies and giddiness she was feeling as Jack's arms wrapped around her.

"Hi baby" He whispered suddenly sinking to his knees in the dirt holding her waist staring at her stomach as if he could see the baby through her skin and shirt.

"Jack" Elizabeth shook her head smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Elizabeth, I think you just made me the happiest man alive. I love you." Jack sighed standing again and pulling her into him.

"I can't wait to see you be a father Jack." Elizabeth smiled.

"A baby" Jack said again still trying to wrap his head around it as he placed his hand on her still very flat stomach. She had taken off her corset as soon as Faith had confirmed the pregnancy and Jack's hand was warm on her belly where she imagined the baby was growing.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Jack asked a huge grin on his face and his eyes welling up just enough that had anyone else been around, only Elizabeth would know him well enough to notice.

"I believe a few times in the last minute" Elizabeth laughed, her own emotions at the surface after seeing his.

"Get used to it love, I don't plan on ever stopping" Jack smiled kissing her again.

"Come on, let's go get some supper." Elizabeth smiled as he took her hand and they walked back to the house.

* * *

"Hi, there you are, I set the table and finished dinner." Kate said looking up from her homework as Elizabeth and Jack came into the house holding hands.

"Thank you sweetie" Elizabeth gave her a smile as Kate watched them both closely.

"Are you hungry? We should eat." Jack said pulling out a chair and ushering Elizabeth into it pushing her in when she sat down.

"The stew is warm, and I put the butter on the bread" Kate said joining them at the table.

"This looks wonderful" Jack gave her a smile sitting down last as he always did.

"Oh the water pitcher" Elizabeth said starting to stand.

"No! No I will get it, you sit I got it!" Jack cried jumping up so fast Kate jumped out of her skin frowning at him. Elizabeth held back a giggle as Jack quickly returned to the table pouring her a big glass.

"How was school today?" Jack asked Kate as he took a spoonful of stew watching Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye.

"Umm it's Saturday." Kate said.

"What? Oh of course, how was your day?" Jack asked.

"Fine, Rip and I played for a while out by the pond. And Abigail and I made cookies while Elizabeth brought you lunch." Kate said.

"Good, good." Jack nodded distracted.

"By the way Elizabeth what did you bring him lunch in? Both lunch pails were here?" Kate said glancing at the hook where they hung.

"Oh, my basket. It was a short walk I figured it would stay hot" Elizabeth shrugged.

"Mmhhmm" Kate nodded glancing at Elizabeth's basket that had stood by the door all afternoon.

"How is this? Do you want something else?" Jack asked watching Elizabeth work her spoon around her bowl for a few minutes not taking a bite.

"I might just have some bread tonight. I'm not feeling very hungry." Elizabeth sighed taking a piece of bread hoping the more bland food would settle her stomach.

"Here have mine" Jack said quickly handing her his piece of bread.

"There's a whole loaf" Kate said confused glancing back at the stove.

"Right, of course I will get it!" Jack jumped up again as Elizabeth hid a giggle over Kate's confused face.

"Is he acting weird?" Kate whispered to Elizabeth.

"It has been in interesting day" Elizabeth told Kate gently as Jack joined them at the table placing the whole loaf of bread in front of Elizabeth.

* * *

"Hey, can we talk about something?" Elizabeth asked later that night finding Kate outside on the back porch.

"Is it about how strange you and Jack have been acting?" Kate smirked as Elizabeth wrapped her shawl around her sitting next to Kate on the bench placing a blanket over both of them.

"It is" Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"You don't have to tell me you know. You guys are adults and married and you have secrets and thats fine with me." Kate said holding up her hands as Jack came to lean in the open doorway watching them.

"Thank you, but this is something we both really want you to know. It's important to all of us." Elizabeth said.

"And we are probably going to need your help" Jack added with a smile.

"But it's still a secret so just keep it to yourself for now, or Abigail, she knows." Elizabeth nodded.

"What is it?" Kate asked confused. Elizabeth looked up at Jack with a smile.

"Jack and I… we're going to have a baby." Elizabeth said softly. Kate looked between Jack and Elizabeth before letting out a squeal of delight making Elizabeth cover her mouth in a giggle.

"A baby! An actual baby? I'm going to be an aunt!" Kate asked jumping off the bench.

"Yes" Elizabeth smiled.

"That's amazing! Elizabeth oh my goodness!" Kate cried throwing her arms around her sister then running to hug Jack then going back to hug Elizabeth.

"We are very excited" Jack smiled as she settled back into her seat.

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked

"Mostly good, a little sick but so far nothing I can't handle" Elizabeth said.

"Well I can help out! Truly, I can do the cooking if the food makes you sick, and I can do the gardening too.." Kate said.

"Thank you, and we appreciate that, but you truly don't need to. We will take your help, but Jack and I are not expecting you to do anything more then you do now." Elizabeth said gently.

"That's right, you live with us because we want you here and you are a part of our family, not to be our cook or gardener." Jack nodded.

"Ok, but I do want to help out" Kate said.

"And we appreciate that and are grateful for that." Elizabeth smiled.

"You can help me next weekend, I have been putting off painting the spare bedroom to finish the stables. But I think this means we need to get to that room before winter so we can have the windows open to air it out. At least finish the painting, which I don't want Elizabeth anywhere near the smell. You up for that next Saturday? We can kick Elizabeth out for the day and have some fun." Jack smiled as Kate grinned.

"Yes!" She smiled.

"Excuse me? Do I get a say?" Elizabeth pretended to be offended.

"No my love, you just sit here and look pretty and rest, let us do all the work, come on Kate let's go see how much paint we will need" Jack smiled bending to peck Elizabeth on the lips before heading inside.

"Do I at least get a say in the color?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Don't worry, I will make sure he doesn't go to crazy." Kate smiled

"What would I do without you?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Be bored and lonely your whole life" Kate smiled making Elizabeth laugh again as Kate followed Jack into the house. Elizabeth heard them talking upstairs as she looked up at the stars placing her hand on her flat belly.

"Oh little one, what are we going to do with those two" She sighed.

* * *

"Morning" Kate smiled walking into the cafe early before church. Lately the cafe had been busy and Abigail took all the help she could get. Kate had started working there on weekends and a few afternoons after school. Abigail insisted on paying her for her work and Jack had opened Kate an account at the bank where she had started to save some of her own money.

"Morning sweetheart, can you start the coffee?" Abigail asked giving her a smile from the stove.

"Mom, can I play baseball with Robert after church?" Cody asked hopping down the stairs.

"As long as you change out of your church cloths first, and your home for dinner." Abigail said.

"Ok" Cody smiled grabbing a biscuit and going out the cafe to help set the tables.

"What do you want for dinner tonight Kate?"

"Elizabeth has been only eating bread and broth lately, maybe some nice soup will be better for her." Kate said with a little shrug.

"Oh? My I wonder where her appetite has gone…" Abigail said turning back to the stove not looking at Kate. Kate smirked glancing at Abigail making sure Cody wasn't in the room.

"She told me you know." Kate laughed a little. Abigail let out a squeal of excitement as she hurried to Kate throwing her arms around her.

"I was so afraid I would give it away! She wanted to tell you yesterday but I know she wasn't sure! Oh sweetie I am so happy for you all!" Abigail cried hugging Kate to her as they both laughed.

"Me too. I'm excited. And they are so happy. I have never seen Jack smiled so hard for so long in all my life. I would bet he smiled in his sleep all last night." Kate said making Abigail chuckle.

"Elizabeth want's to wait until she tells anyone else. I can't wait for her to send the telegram home. Julie will probably scream so loud we will be able to hear her from here." Kate smiled.

"I don't doubt it." Abigail laughed.

"The baby is coming in spring time, that feels like a long time to wait."

"Well it will go by fast, you will see. There is a lot to do before a baby come." Abigail assured her.

"I should think so. Elizabeth fell asleep early and Jack was up half the night making lists." Kate said.

"That sounds like Jack." Abigail smiled.

"They are both so happy." Kate sighed.

"With good reason! A Baby is such a blessing especially one that will be so surrounded by love. Come on let's get breakfast going so we aren't late for Church." Abigail smiled. Kate nodded heading into the dining room to start taking orders.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up Monday morning feeling awful before she even opened her eyes. She gave a little sigh rolling to curl up against Jack, surprised when her arm ended up around his knees, and her forehead on his hip. She opened one eye seeing him sitting against the head board watching her.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" She muttered closing her eyes again as Jack reached down taming her slept on curls.

"Because your so pretty" Jack whispered as Elizabeth sighed again trying to keep the nausea at bay, she knew it would just get worse once she stood up. It had been getting increasingly worse the past few days.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked softly, tucking the warm blanket around her more.

"Not so great." Elizabeth whispered with a little smile.

"I'm sorry, can I get you anything?" Jack lovingly rubbed her back.

"I just need to be still for a few minutes"

"Well, I will go make breakfast and get everything ready, you can stay as long as you need. Want me to bring you up some tea?" Jack asked standing up.

"Jack, you can't do this for the next few months" Elizabeth said gently.

"I can and I will if that's what you need. You take care of yourself and that baby and I will take care of you and everything else." Jack said firmly bending to kiss her forehead.

"I would argue with you but I don't have it in me" Elizabeth muttered rolling into his pillow and closing her eyes.

"Good! You get some more rest" Jack smiled heading into the kitchen were Kate was coming out of her bedroom.

"Good Morning, I'm making breakfast, what would you like?" Jack greeted her.

"Is Elizabeth sick?" Kate asked with a frown.

"Morning sickness, the longer she can stay in bed the better I think, would you start the water? I want to bring her some tea." Jack said.

"Sure" Kate nodded filling the teapot and putting it on the stove.

"Let's see, bacon? Eggs?" Jack asked.

"Eggs and toast. I can talk to Abigail maybe she can make some muffins or something we can have on hand for the next few days. I know Elizabeth must have fought you about making breakfast while she stays in bed." Kate offered lighting the stove.

"She didn't fight hard which leads me to believe she is feeling even worse then she is letting on." Jack sighed cracking some eggs into the pan.

"Must be, hopefully it goes away soon." Kate nodded pulling out a loaf of bread and handing it to him.

"Well until it does I would like to have her doing as little as possible." Jack said.

"Agreed. I'll come home right after school and make dinner tonight. I'll convince her to go visit Abigail after school. Why don't you pick her up there after work and I will have dinner done." Kate offered.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful Kate I really appreciate you helping out around here so much." Jack gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, you and me are a team now right? We have to take care of her." Kate said making Jack grin.

"We are in this together partner." Jack smiled as the tea kettle started to whistle.

"I'll bring her her tea, and then feed the horses if you bring her breakfast when its ready?" Kate asked.

"Go team" Jack agreed with a laugh as Kate climbed the stairs nudging the door to Jack and Elizabeth's room open.

"Hey, I have tea for you." Kate said softly as Elizabeth slowly lifted her head.

"Hi, this is a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting you." Elizabeth smiled sitting up as Kate handed her the teacup.

"Jack said you were not feeling well, do you need to cancel school today?" Kate asked.

"No, it will go away, tea will help thank you, come here come sit with me." Elizabeth slid over patting her side of the bed as Kate sank down next to her.

"I miss you sometimes, you have become so grown up lately." Elizabeth sighed.

"Your the one who got married and is having a baby." Kate teased putting her head on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"You know your always going to be my girl right? No matter what, I don't want you to fall through the cracks with all of this." Elizabeth said softly.

"Oh boy this must be the hormonal thing Abigail was talking about." Kate smirked. Elizabeth made a face and reached out to playfully swat at Kate's arm.

"Hey hey! That's not being a team player." Jack said playfully frowning at Kate as he came in with a tray of food.

"Jack! I am perfectly capable of eating breakfast at the table!" Elizabeth cried.

"Well, humor me then." Jack shrugged setting it down in front of her.

"I better go take care of the horses and get ready for school" Kate smiled standing up again.

"Hey, I love you, even when your annoying." Elizabeth called after her making Kate smile.

"I love you too." Kate laughed going down the stairs.

 **I'm trying guys I swear but clearly this story is no where near done and I am leaving in 4 days! I won't be totally MIA but updates won't be daily like they have been. I'm going to rush as much as I can out before I go, I do have long flights and car rides to write and I'll post when I have Wifi. I love this story to much to abandon it so I promise it will be finished. Also to the reviewer who said the chapters were better now that it was 100% me. Thank you for that! I was not sure if I was continuing to live up to what it was because I was only adding little parts on my own before, but I wanted to follow the show as closely as I could. I'm glad that it's not totally sucking now that I am 100% on my own.**


	46. New Kids in Town

"Hey, you all set for the night?" Elizabeth asked peeking into Kate's room where she was reading on her bed.

"Yes" Kate gave her a smile. Elizabeth watched her for a minute then went into Kate's room. Kate smiled scooting over on the bed making room for Elizabeth to lie down next to her.

"What are you doing?" Kate laughed closing her book.

"Remembering how long it has been since we had to share a bed" Elizabeth smiled.

"Ahh the good old days" Kate laughed.

"You mean you don't get lonely here all by yourself at night?"

"You mean a whole bed to myself with no one to kick me or grumble every time I move? Yes it's horrid" Kate said making them both giggle.

"I do miss our talks sometimes though, when we used to whisper about Jack." Kate smiled softly.

"We can still whisper about Jack, or if you have anyone to whisper about." Elizabeth said raising her eyebrows as Kate elbowed her.

"If you have two girls, you should make them share a bed for a few years. It was fun, and you always made the scary times not so frightening." Kate whispered.

"Oh my, let's just get through one baby before we talk about others" Elizabeth sighed.

"Is it true women expecting babies crave food?"

"I suppose it is. Although I can't say I have been able to stomach much more then broth and bread as of yet. Abigail and Faith say that will be changing soon."

"Well, I think you should crave Abigail's apple turnovers. You know as soon as you tell her she will keep us well stocked and I wouldn't mind having a never ending supply of those in the house." Kate said making Elizabeth laugh.

"I'll see what I can do" She giggled as Jack came into the doorway.

"What are you girls up to?" He asked narrowing his eyes at them making them both laugh.

"Nothing" They said at the same time.

"Mmhhmm, you bed" Jack said pointing to Elizabeth who stuck out her lip pouting like a child.

"He's right, you have been so tired your hardly functioning lately" Kate said.

"Ganging up on me!" Elizabeth pretended to frown crossing her arms.

"Thats right. I'm going to do the barn chores, Kate you make sure she goes to bed" Jack said disappearing and they heard him put on his coat and leave.

"Remember when our whispering used to be me trying to convince you how much he cared about you when you were angry at him?" Kate asked.

"I do" Elizabeth smiled.

"You knew I was right but you were to stubborn to hear it, a lot" Kate said as Elizabeth poked her ribs.

"He's a really good husband" Kate said softly.

"He is." Elizabeth agreed with a smile sitting up.

"He's going to be a good father."

"He will be" Elizabeth smiled a little bigger.

"See you in the morning?"

"Yes, good night, you go to bed soon too."

"I will." Kate agreed as Elizabeth leaned over kissing her forehead before heading up to her own bed.

* * *

"Alright children let's settle down and start our day." Elizabeth called as everyone was finding their seats and putting their coats and lunch pails away.

"Are you working at Abigail's this afternoon? Ma is having Mrs Coulter and Mrs Bleakly over for tea. We can hide on the stairs and get all the town gossip again." Laura asked as she and Kate sat down.

"I have to go home and help with dinner."

"You have gone straight home every afternoon for the last two weeks." Laura sighed.

"Sorry, how about Saturday, you can come over and we can play with the baby chicks Jack got?"

"Alright" Laura agreed as they set out their books. Kate sighed, she wanted to tell Laura why she needed to help out at home so much lately, but Elizabeth was still keeping it to herself so Kate had to as well. The class went quiet as everyone found their seats.

"Good Morning Everyone, who remembers when we did our family trees about a year ago?" Elizabeth asked as everyone raised their hand.

"Well as you know, harvest time is coming up and we will have a few weeks off from school, I have heard quiet a few of you mention you were going away to see family maybe help out on the farm." Elizabeth said. Though Hope Valley used to be a coal mining tow, since the mine closed many of the families had become farmers or working in the saw mill. But during harvest in late October Elizabeth always closed the school because everyone was helping take the crops in before the frost. If they didn't have a farm of their own they were traveling to a relative's farm to help.

"We're going back east to help Grandpa with the pumpkins. There's going to be a contest for the biggest one and he thinks he's going to win." Emily smiled.

"That's wonderful Emily. Over the break everyone is going to have an essay to write. I want you to interview a member of your family, your mother, father, grandparent.. someone older then you, and ask them what harvest time means to them." Elizabeth said.

"For us it means the fair and lot's of pie" Miles laughed.

"We go to the horse races in Buxton" Opal cried.

"Everyone does something different to celebrate this time of year before winter." Elizabeth nodded.

"Are you guys going to Hamilton?" Laura asked turning to Kate. They had been discussing going back to Hamilton for a few days to see Viola and her baby and their Grandmother. But now that Elizabeth was expecting a baby of her own it was to far for her to travel when she was still feeling unwell for part of the day.

"No, I think we are just going to hang around Hope Valley." Kate shrugged.

"But Mrs Thornton do we have to go on break?" Philip asked.

"Philip don't you want to take a break from school. Winter is coming and soon you will be stuck indoors all day. This is our time to be outside and enjoy the season."

"But I miss you when school is out." Philip said.

"Me too" Opal agreed as many of the younger students nodded.

"Well I miss you all too. But I'm going to be right here, I bet you will still see me everyday." Elizabeth assured them. Though she hid it well Kate could tell her sister was holding back tears.

"There's those mood swings again." Kate muttered smirking to herself making a note to laugh about this later with Jack.

* * *

Elizabeth was woken gently as the bed under her shifted weight. She opened her eyes slowly rolling over surprised to see Jack sitting on the edge leaning over her.

"Hi beautiful" He smiled brushing hair from her forehead.

"Oh I didn't mean to fall asleep! What time is it?" Elizabeth sighed.

"It's just after five." Jack smiled

"I must look a sight, sleeping in the middle of the day." Elizabeth muttered as she sat up fixing her hair and her dress.

"You look just as beautiful as always, besides you have been asleep on your feet by dinner the past two nights. It's good to see you resting. You feeling ok?" Jack rubbed her back looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"Fine, just a little run down. No more then usual it just got the best of me today." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well you deserve the rest, I just woke you up for dinner. Are you hungry? I would like to see you put something besides broth and soup into your stomach." Jack asked softly.

"Oh! Your dinner I didn't even start it! Oh I'm so behind" Elizabeth cried jumping up.

"Hey, it's ok, Kate already cooked, dinner is made, I was just asking if you wanted any." Jack chuckled.

"Jack Thornton this isn't funny, I feel like I am failing at this!" Elizabeth sighed offended as she sank back into the bed.

"You are definitely not, you are doing amazing and you need your rest. That's what I am here for, and Kate. She made dinner and is grading the math tests right now." Jack said.

"Oh the math tests! Thank the lord someone is on top of my life." Elizabeth sighed.

"Come on, I hear Abigail has been giving Kate cooking lessons. There's Chicken with home made garlic bread and a pie for dessert." Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"That does sound wonderful" Elizabeth smiled allowing Jack to pull her up they went downstairs as Kate finished setting the table.

"Hey, your up! Dinner is ready." Kate smiled as they came into the kitchen.

"Thank you for cooking Katie. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Oh it's fine, Abigail taught me how to make this last weekend. I hope it's good." Kate smiled.

"Well it looks like working in the cafe is paying off." Jack grinned as they sat down.

"As long as you still have time for chores, schoolwork and friends." Elizabeth said gently.

"Speaking of friends I haven't seen Laura or Anna around in a week or so now. Seems to me you girls used to hang around here at least a few days after school." Jack said.

"Well Laura might come over Saturday to play with the chicks. I just thought with you being so tired lately maybe if was better if the house was quiet." Kate shrugged.

"You know I love have you girls around. Why don't you have a few of your friends over Saturday before people start getting busy with harvest." Elizabeth offered.

"Alright" Kate smiled.

"Oh I invited Lee and Rosemary to dinner tomorrow night." Elizabeth remembered.

"Wonderful, now that we are finally unpacked it will be good to have them." Jack nodded.

"I thought we could tell Rosemary about the baby. I think she can be trusted not to spread it all around town now." Elizabeth said making Jack and Kate laugh.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Jack assured her.

"Kate this is wonderful" Elizabeth smiled taking another bite of chicken.

"It is very good Kate." Jack agreed.

"Next week Abigail said she would teach me to make fried chicken." Kate smiled.

"Well, make two helping of that for me." Jack laughed.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner" Rosemary said as Elizabeth placed a pot roast on the table.

"Oh we have been meaning to for ages, the house was just in such a disarray. Who knew we had so much stuff." Jack said with a laugh.

"Well it seems you have plenty of room for it that's for sure, this is beautiful" Rosemary said looking around.

"Thanks to Lee, we love it" Jack nodded clapping Lee on the back.

"It is wonderful, we do have a lot of things, I'm not sure how we fit it all in the row house." Elizabeth agreed.

"It was all hidden under our beds" Kate laughed coming to the table with a pitcher of water as Elizabeth nodded.

"Can I offer anyone a glass of wine?" Jack asked.

"Oh well if your offering I won't say no" Lee said

"Neither will I" Rosemary agreed as Jack stood and poured them each a glass then one for himself.

"To your new house, may you make many wonderful memories here" Lee said raising his glass.

"Here here" The rest of them called toasting.

"Well I know if I had extra rooms in my house they would be filled with clothes! And you have two! One would be an elegant dressing room and the other would be a crafts room, for sewing and art, you could use that you know." Rosemary said as Elizabeth and Jack shared a little smile.

"Sweetie I am sure they have their own plans for the rooms" Lee said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Oh of course, I know you want children, you would be the perfect parents but I just mean in the mean time, mine as well take advantage" Rosemary said.

"Actually, umm we have a very short meantime" Elizabeth said softly glancing at Jack who was grinning at her.

"Well, what does that mean?" Rosemary asked confused.

"Elizabeth is expecting." Jack said smiling at Elizabeth next to him squeezing her hand on the table.

"Oh! Oh Goodness!" Rosemary cried as Lee congratulated them grinning.

"Oh how could you let me talk about room decor when you have such news!" Rosemary cried giving Elizabeth a hug.

"I appreciate your ideas" Elizabeth laughed as they settled back into their seats.

"Oh congratulations, new husband new house, new baby. Elizabeth Thornton you are turning into quite the women" Rosemary said. Elizabeth smiled at her agreeing.

"That's wonderful buddy, congratulations you must be over the moon." Lee smiled at Jack.

"Oh you have no idea, Especially now that Elizabeth is starting to feel a little bit better." Jack nodded.

"You were unwell?" Rosemary frowned looking concerned at Elizabeth.

"Just the usual mild sickness, I seem to have figured out how to manage it now though. If only I could get some energy back I would be good as new." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well you simply must let me make you a new dress! You will need something roomier I expect" Rosemary said making Kate laugh.

"I suppose eventually, but for now I am perfectly fine."

"Well of course but it's best to start now. I think a light purple would help with that flush you have had to your face lately. You know now that I think about it I should have figured it out earlier." Rosemary said.

"Oh, thank you Rosemary, I think." Elizabeth frowned a little.

"Oh I like it, it makes you look nice and rosey." Jack smiled putting his arm around Elizabeth.

"Oh Jack, no." Kate whispered but it was to late.

"So my face is flushed then?" Elizabeth asked surprised turning to him.

"Oh don't worry dear, you pull it off just fine." Rosemary assured her.

"Maybe we should just move on to talking about something else." Kate said picking up her fork.

"Agreed" Lee nodded.

* * *

"Jack, has my face really gotten flushed." Elizabeth asked that night as she sat at her dressing table brushing out her hair.

"No of course not. It's just that glow Abigail was talking about. It makes you all the more beautiful." Jack said gently.

"I'm not sure that I feel all that beautiful." Elizabeth sighed getting up and going to sit next to Jack on their bed where he was propped up on the headboard reading.

"Why not? Of course you are always beautiful." Jack said putting his book down and turning to her.

"Rosemary was talking about wide dresses and this and that. I guess I'm just not looking forward to getting rather large." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well I am, in fact I can't wait to see our baby start growing. You are going to look so beautiful. Somehow even more then you do now." Jack said softly leaning over her making Elizabeth smile.

"You have to say that." She whispered.

"I most certainly do not, however it is my opinion, that when our baby is growing inside you, you will be completely… irresistible." Jack leaned closer whispering the last part in her ear.

"Oh, as oppose to now when you are so good at keeping your hands to yourself?" Elizabeth giggled squirming as he ticked her sides.

"What can I say, I have the most beautiful wife in all the world." Jack shrugged grinning at her.

"Your not so bad yourself." Elizabeth sighed looking at him through her long eyelashes in a way she knew made him crazy.

"I love you, even more then I ever thought possible." Jack said getting serious for a minute.

"I love you too." Elizabeth smiled as Jack leaned down kissing her deeply and she pulled him closer.

* * *

The week before the fall break came as a bit of a relief to everyone. Kate was more then ready for a break from school before the long winter and Elizabeth was still fighting to get her energy back and found herself struggling by the end of the day. They had just started lessons after lunch when there was a knock on the door and they all turned surprised as it opened. A boy about Kate's age came in followed by two little girls.

"Hello" Elizabeth greeted them with a warm smile.

"Sorry to interrupt Ma'am, our Ma wanted us to come straight away but we didn't get to town until this afternoon." The boy said quietly.

"Come in please. I am Mrs Thornton." Elizabeth waved them in as the little girls inched after their brother. The boy was tall with dark hair and eyes, The little girls both wore long braids and looked nervous.

"We just moved to town, Ma wanted us to get registered for school"

"Of course, what are your names and grade levels?" Elizabeth asked sitting at her deck and pullout out her book. Everyone was watching the new children closely.

"Well we never been to a real school, but Ma taught us at home, I'm James Peterson, I'm fifteen I can read and write and do math." The boy said.

"James do you think you could do the math problems on the board?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes Ma'am" James looked up at the board and nodded.

"Wonderful, and you girls?"

"This is Nellie, she's twelve she can read and write too, and that's Molly she's six. She only knows her letters" James said as Elizabeth gave each girl a warm smile. Molly hid behind James but returned the smile as Nellie nodded politely.

"It is nice to meet you, Welcome to Hope Valley. Are you from far way?"

"Yes Ma'am. Up north, Pa hasn't had a good crop in years and he figured on moving to a town instead of us being out on the prairie alone. He got a job at the sawmill. Ma is home with the baby or she would have come." James said. Kate could tell from their clothes they were not from a place like Hamilton. Elizabeth stood up addressing everyone.

"Class this is James, Nellie and Molly, can everyone tell them hello?"

"Hello" everyone said.

"You will have a chance to learn everyones names, all the children in my class are very nice and I think you will make friends quickly. Molly you can sit right up front, you are the youngest child in class. Nellie you can go sit with Cody in the middle here, and James why don't you take a seat next to Kate, for now, Laura is out for the week." Elizabeth said. Kate waved scooting over and James slipped into the seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Kate Thatcher" Kate smiled.

"James Peterson, this is a nice school." He said looking around as Elizabeth was talking to Cody and Nellie.

"It's pretty new, only a few years old, we have church here on Sundays too." Kate said.

"I have never been to a real school before."

"I grew up having lessons with a tutor until a few years ago. I like school much better" Kate said.

"A tutor? Wow!" James cried as Elizabeth made her way over.

"James, Kate will help you get caught up for today, why don't you two start with your reader Katie? And if you finish you can move onto your history book and see how far you get. Did you and your sisters bring any books?"

"We just have one reader to share Ma'am." James whispered.

"That's fine, you can look on with Kate today and I will get you each your own books tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you, I didn't think teachers were so nice" James said as Elizabeth laughed a little.

"She's the best teacher" Kate said.

"You two may work quietly, if you need anything take it from my desk Katie"

"Alright" Kate nodded pulling out her reader as Elizabeth went back to her desk calling Molly over.

"Pa always told us terrible stories about teachers. How they would whip him for talking in class." James said.

"Oh goodness! Elizabeth would never hurt anyone especially a child!" Kate cried surprised.

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh yeah, the teacher is my sister." Kate said.

"Wow, it is strange taking lessons for her?"

"No, she's always taught me everything. Our Mother and Father died when I was a baby. She has always taken care of me."

"Have you lived in Hope Valley your whole life?" James asked.

"No, we came here a little over four years ago. Elizabeth got a job as the teacher. We were only supposed to stay a year but everyone wanted her to stay, and we wanted to stay. This is a great town everyone is so friendly" Kate shrugged.

"Where were you from before?"

"Hamilton"

"Hamilton! And you had a tutor! You were rich weren't you?" James widened his eyes making Kate laugh.

"We were living with a grandmother who was. But money isn't everything, personally I think we are much luckier to be living here" Kate said.

"If I had a house full of people working for me I don't think I would ever get out of bed in the morning." James said.

"Then you would turn to mush." Kate smiled laughing again as Elizabeth looked up at her.

"Kate and James are we working?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow, a look she saved only for her sister.

"getting to it now" Kate said as James looked down at the book sheepishly.

"mmhmm" Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

When Elizabeth rang the bell that afternoon everyone gathered their books.

"Don't forget your lunch pails! And bundle up it's getting chilly." Elizabeth called as children called their goodbyes chatting and putting on their coats.

"Come on James!" Molly said tugging on his arm.

"Alright alright." Jame said allowing her to pull him.

"Are you walking to the row houses?" James asked turning back to Kate as she gathered her books.

"No, we just moved from there, we have a house just west past the grove now." Kate said and James's face fell a little.

"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow morning" He said.

"See you tomorrow" Kate smiled as Molly pulled him away and the other children left. Kate gathered her books and picked up the lunch pail as Elizabeth shrugged on her coat.

"The Peterson's seem very nice" Elizabeth said closing the school house door as they started walking home in the cold air.

"James is really smart for never going to a real school." Kate nodded.

"Nellie as well is right on track with her grade. Molly is so young but I suspect she will catch on quick. It's a wonder their mother wasn't a school teacher." Elizabeth agreed.

"You know there's room for James in my bench. Laura and I hardly take up half. He could stay there" Kate offered.

"I was going to move him over to sit with Robert tomorrow, I thought he might enjoy sitting with other boys a bit more."

"Oh no! I am still trying to help him catch up"

"Yes I saw all the catching up you two were doing" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at Kate.

"At least until Lara comes back? Robert can be mean to kids he doesn't know. Let me help him this week" Kate said.

"Alright as long as you actually get some work done" Elizabeth said.

"We will, I promise" Kate grinned.


	47. Not so Little Anymore

Friday before break everyone was to excited to get anything done. Many of the children were traveling east to visit family or looking forward to being out of school even if it meant they had to help more on their own farm. Usually Elizabeth dearly missed teaching when school was on break, but this time she was looking forward to it as much at the children were. Apart from Christmas, this would be her only time off until the baby came.

"Alright everyone let's make a deal. If you can sit through this last reading lesson as well behaved as I know you can be, we will skip history and get out early." Elizabeth sighed as they younger children squirmed in their seats and the older ones discussed their plans in hushed voices. They didn't make it through the lesson as well as Elizabeth had hoped but never the less she rang her cow bell dismissing class early.

"She is such a good teacher." James said as Kate gathered her books.

"She is, but I may be bias." Kate smiled.

"James can we walk home with Hattie and Sarah?" Nellie asked coming up to him with Molly behind her.

"Make sure you go straight home" James said. His sisters nodded running off giggling with their new friends.

"What a lonely walk home for you" Kate teased as she slipped her scarf around her neck.

"I was thinking maybe I could walk you home." James offered. Kate froze for a second turning to him surprised.

"But, my house is out of your way."

"I don't mind if you don't mind the company" James said with a little shrug.

"Sure" Kate smiled turning to Elizabeth in the now almost empty classroom.

"I'm going to walk home with James, is that ok?" Kate asked.

"Of course, I'm having tea with Abigail and Rosemary so I will come home with Jack later. I'll bring some dinner from Abigail's." Elizabeth nodded giving Kate a sly look that went unnoticed by James.

"Great see you later." Kate said quickly trying to escape Elizabeth's digging eyes.

"Here I will carry your books." James said reaching for them taking them from Kate's arms to slip under his.

"Thank you." Kate smiled as they left the school house. She followed a step behind James glancing at him, he was taller then her, but shorter then Jack. He had dark brown hair and freckles over his nose from working in the sun all his life. He had soft brown eyes and a kind smile too. Kate blushed when she looked at him to long looking down at her boots.

"Sun is going down already, the only thing I hate about winter is how fast the days are, by the time the day's work is done the sun is gone." James sighed.

"I know what you mean." Kate nodded.

"You don't have plans for the school break?"

"No, we were going to go visit family in Hamilton but other things came up, just as well anyway. How about you?" Kate asked.

"Still trying to settle into the house."

"Which row house are you in?"

"The fifth one on the lane." James said.

"That was our house!" Kate cried.

"Really?"

"Yeah we just moved from there almost two months ago now. Elizabeth and I lived there for a little while when we first came here. Then we moved back after two years and lived there another two until she got married and Jack finished the house." Kate nodded.

"Wow, well it's in good shape, Pa heard about how the row houses could be a disaster."

"It was when we bought it, we painted it and did the floors, are you in the yellow bedroom?"

"Yeah"

"That was my room" Kate smiled.

"That's awesome, it must have been big for just one person, it's tight with the girls and me." James said.

"I know the feeling. Elizabeth and I used to share it when we first moved here. It was tight with just the two of us. We were constantly bumping elbows." Kate laughed.

"So no plans for break at all?"

"No, my best Friend Laura left last week to go visit her family and she won't be back until school starts again. I will probably work at the cafe a little, and Elizabeth did assign some homework. Hang out with my sister and Jack, take my horse for some long rides." Kate shrugged.

"Wait, you have a horse?" James cried.

"Yeah, Jack bought her for me when we moved." Kate smiled.

"and Jack is?"

"Elizabeth's husband."

"Wow a new house and a horse, boy I sure wish I got a horse with the row house." James laughed.

"Here's the house." Kate smiled as they followed the wagon path through the grove coming to the clearing where the house stood in the afternoon sun.

"Wow, this is quite the house."

"The whole town had a hand in building it, it was their wedding gift to Jack and Elizabeth." Kate nodded.

"Bet you have a room in there all to yourself."

"Yup, with two to spare too." Kate laughed, leaving out that it would be long until one was occupied.

"Well I should get home, I told Pa I would help him after school" James said handing Kate her books.

"Thank's for walking me home." Kate smiled.

"Do you want to do something over break? You know since your friend is gone?" James asked.

"Sure, why don't you come over sometime I can introduce you to Gracie and give you a tour of our little town." Kate smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good, see you Sunday at church?"

"See you then." Kate smiled as James turned heading back down the dirt path. Kate grinned rushing into the house to put her books down before going out to the barn.

"Hi Gracie! Come on let's ride down to the grove and write Julie a letter!" Kate grinned hoping onto her horse.

* * *

Elizabeth rolled over in bed letting out a sigh as she stared at the ceiling above her. Jack reached out feeling her, turning to his side to face her even though his eyes were still closed.

"What's wrong, you aright?" He muttered still half asleep. Elizabeth smirked, even in his sleep Jack was protective.

"Yes, just thinking."

"You should be sleeping" Jack sighed opening his eyes to look at her.

"Jack, how old were you when you had your first real crush?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ohh 13 I think, we got a new teacher, she was young, just starting out." Jack smirked.

"You have always had a thing for teachers then?" Elizabeth laughed softly.

"Oh don't worry, your much prettier, plus I'm not even sure she ever even remembered my name." Jack chuckled.

"why how old were you?" He asked.

"Fifteen, a new family move in next door, then had a son my age."

"Oh yeah? Anything ever come of it?"

"Oh no, grandmother found out when he wanted to walk me home from church one Sunday, they were what she called 'new money' and I was forbidden from seeing him." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Ouch, well I am glad I met you later in life." Jack smirked.

"Oh for you I would have disobeyed Grandmother." Elizabeth laughed.

"Good to know, why do you ask anyway?"

"I think Kate has a crush."

"What!" Jack cried sitting up quickly making Elizabeth laugh.

"She's to young for that." Jack frowned.

"She's going to be fifteen in a few weeks! That's older then you were and the same age as me." Elizabeth shook her head still smiling at him.

"Well, she's can't. She's still my little shadow."

"Jack didn't you hear her going on and on about the new boy James at dinner. He walked her home from school today."

"Elizabeth! How can you allow this!" Jack said again

"Jack, she's growing up you can't keep her little forever." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.

'I just… I… I am not ready for this." Jack sighed laying back down.

"Well ready or not." Elizabeth shrugged.

"You need to have a talk with her."

"I will, of course I will. But Jack she's a good girl, we trust her, and James is a sweet boy. He has little sisters he takes good care of and I have heard only good things about his family." Elizabeth said laying down putting her head on it's usual place on Jack's chest as his arm went around her.

"Besides, who knows what they are thinking, they could just become good friends." She said. Jack just let out a sigh playing with the ends of her braid.

"You can't keep her a baby forever, especially when there if going to be another baby in this house come spring time." Elizabeth added.

"I suppose you are right. I for one am glad your on break and can get some rest." Jack nodded his hand finding it's way to her stomach. It was still as flat as ever. It worried him she may have actually lost some weight for not eating much the first few weeks. But her appetite was returning so that was a relief to say the least.

"Me too." She sighed finally feeling tired, having talked out her thoughts with Jack.

"Your going to fall asleep and leave me wide awake to worry about Kate now aren't you." Jack muttered.

"Sorry" Elizabeth laughed softly.

"I love you, go to sleep" Jack smiled kissing her forehead as her head got heavy on his chest.

* * *

"Hi Jack" Kate called riding up to him on Gracie with Rip trotting behind her.

"Hello, how's she riding?" Jack looked up giving her a smile.

"Great, I'm going to ride her everyday on break"

"Glad to hear it." Jack smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" Kate asked. Jack was at the edge of the woods farthest from the house. Kate glanced back at the house Elizabeth looked tiny as she hung the laundry out on the line.

"Pacing out a spot for the apple trees in the spring. There's a lot to do in the spring but I would like to get as much of it done now. Elizabeth is going to be in no condition to help and I would like to devote as much attention to her as I can. I figured I would pace of the spots, make sure there's no roots in the way and stake them. That way when the ground thaws I just have to dig the hole and put the trees in." Jack said.

"Are we going to have a whole orchard?" Kate asked

"Not quite, just five or six." Jack chuckled.

"I can't wait to have apples in the fall."

"You and me both, I was thinking about hanging a swing from one of those trees out front, maybe you could help me with that later?"

"Sure" Kate nodded trotting Gracie around him as Rip plopped down by Jack to sleep.

"So anything new at school?" Jack asked counting out his steps and marking another spot.

"Nothing to report." Kate shrugged.

"Any new kids?"

"Sure, I told you about James and Nellie and Molly."

"Oh yes, you did, James is your age right?" Jack asked.

"He's almost sixteen." Kate said. Jack accidentally dropped the hammer on the stake to hard in surprise and he felt the jolt of pain through his arm.

"Oh, so he's older then you" Jack muttered.

"Just a little, hardly a year."

"Some might say a year is a lot."

"I suppose, I'm going to go ride down to the pond, are you going to put the swing in after lunch?"

"Yes, I'll wait for you" Jack nodded.

"Great, see you later" Kate smiled nudging Gracie away with a wave to Jack.

"An older boy Rip… what do you think about that?" Jack asked turning to Rip who lay in the sun. Rip groaned rolling over scratching his nose with his paw.

"Yeah, same here." Jack nodded.

* * *

"Here you are, I was looking for you." Kate said peeking her head into the room next to Jack and Elizabeth's upstairs. Jack and Kate had painted it a few weeks but it still stood empty.

"I was just trying to map things out in my head." Elizabeth said softly looking around the room.

"Like what?" Kate asked

"Like where to put a crib and a dresser, I would also really like a rocking chair." Elizabeth smiled to herself.

"Well cradles are pretty small right?"

"Cradles yes, when the baby is that small it will be in our room. I wouldn't expect we need this room for another year or so. But it would be nice to have a place to put it's dresser with clothing and blankets. I saw a nice white iron crib in the catalog at the mercantile that would be lovely."

"What about a cradle where are you going to get that?"

"I thought it might be kind of nice if Jack made that. How work tends to slow down some in the winter, and isn't it a nice idea to rock the baby in a cradle he made himself?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is sweet. I think you should put the crib here, by the window, it's such a pretty view of the sunset." Kate smiled walking over to the big window.

"I doubt the baby will be old enough to appreciate it anytime soon but you are right. And the dresser can go against this wall, perhaps we can get a little rug for the floor."

"Remember that white rocking horse I had at Grandmothers, oh wouldn't that look lovely." Kate cried.

"It would, but I don't think it is something we will get, at least not right now. It will be years before the baby can use it and your room at Grandmothers was larger. There's no so much room for one here."

"When are you going to tell Grandmother? I wrote a letter to Julie last week and I had to back track every other sentence because I kept almost saying something." Kate sighed.

"Soon. I think after school break I will tell the class, that will spread word around town rather quickly and I will write to Grandmother and let everyone at home know then as well." Elizabeth nodded.

"I miss them."

"So so I. I'm sorry we couldn't go see them these few weeks. Maybe next year for break, the baby will be older and we could all go for a visit." Elizabeth offered.

"That would be nice."

"Come on" Elizabeth said putting an arm around Kate leading her down the stairs as they sat down on the sofa.

"So, you have a very important birthday coming up, do you want to do anything special for it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fifteen isn't all that special" Kate shrugged.

"Of course it is! Every birthday is special. I already told Abigail you want a chocolate cake, shall we have a little party at the cafe? Or we can have dinner here now that we have the room." Elizabeth offered.

"Do you have the energy for this?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows.

"Of course! Kate I am feeling much better, this break did me good and like Faith said once the sickness passed my energy started to come back. Not to mention I always want to celebrate you no matter how I am feeling."

"alright, but nothing crazy ok?"

"You know I can not promise that." Elizabeth pursed her lips together making Kate laugh.

"Come on! You always go so over board on my birthdays!" Kate cried.

"Yes I do, your birthday is every bit a celebration for me too. I made it through another year of you." Elizabeth teased as Kate pretended to be offended making her laugh.

"So, will you be inviting James to your party?" Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe." Kate shrugged.

"Mmhmm" Elizabeth muttered as Kate turned two shades of red.

"Do we need to have a talk about rules and how to properly conduct ourself around the presents of a boy?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, please no anything but that." Kate sighed.

"Alright, well if it comes to that will you let me know?"

"I promise."

"You know you are to young for courting, but. I have no problem with you spending time with James are long as you are both behaving properly. This is a very adult thing you are doing and I expect you to conduct yourself as such." Elizabeth said firmly.

"I will" Kate nodded matching her serious tone.

"Good, I trust you will come to me if this ever becomes anything more then spending time together as friends?"

"I will" Kate nodded again.

"Thank you, by the way next time he's here maybe you should formally introduce him to Jack. The idea of you spending time with a boy makes Jack rather nervous." Elizabeth said.

"You told him!" Kate cried.

"Well not in so many words."

"Oh I can't believe you told Jack! No wonder he was asking questions." Kate sighed.

"I didn't know it was a secret. I'm sorry." Elizabeth said quickly.

"It's alright. Just don't tell Rosemary alright?"

"Oh never!" Elizabeth said making Kate smile.

"I think we should go to Clara's shop and pick out some nice pretty fabric for a baby dress." Kate smiled.

"Oh yes that wouldn't give anything away." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"This is no fun! I want to go baby shopping..." Kate said making her laugh.

"Soon Katie, soon."

* * *

"Then Rosemary said she refused to go back into the mercantile until Mr Yost would stop putting the pickled eggs on the counter because they just made her positively sick." Kate said in her best Rosemary voice making Abigail and Elizabeth both laugh as they sat down having tea one afternoon.

"Mr Yost has been keeping those eggs there for years, Rosemary just noticed them now?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"I don't think she could live without the Mercantile, let's see how long that lasts her." Abigail nodded.

"Let's see how long Mr Yost lasts without Rosemary, she's in there almost every other day." Elizabeth said.

"Oh this is an interesting stand off." Kate agreed making them laugh again. They turned when there was a knock on the door.

"No one even knocks on our door, people just let them self in." Kate frowned a little as Elizabeth went to answer it.

"Oh James, good afternoon." Elizabeth offered him a smile when she found him standing on the porch.

"Hello Mrs Thornton, is Kate home?" James asked.

"She is, Katie." Elizabeth called as Kate hurried to the door.

"Hi" Kate smiled.

"Hi, I was wondering if that offer for a tour of the Valley was still open." James smiled.

"Sure, can we go for a walk?" Kate asked turning to Elizabeth.

"Of course, just be home for dinner." Elizabeth smiled.

"Want to stop by the barn first? You can see Gracie." Kate said putting her coat one.

"Yeah, definitely!" James agreed.

"Come on, we will bring her some carrots." Kate said putting a few into her pocket as they went out.

"Have fun" Elizabeth smiled.

"Bye" Kate waved to her as they went down the porch steps just as Jack was coming up on his way home from work.

"Hi Jack, see you at dinner." Kate called as she and James headed to the barn.

"What's going on there?" Jack asked watching them head into the barn.

"James stopped by to ask Kate to take a walk." Elizabeth said.

"Right, right of course." Jack nodded.

"Abigail stopped by for tea, come on, I will get you a cup" Elizabeth smiled heading into the house

"Oh yeah, maybe I will just take a little walk…" Jack started back down the steps.

"Jack Thornton if you follow them I will be sure to let Kate holler at you for all she is worth!" Elizabeth cried.

"Oh all right." Jack sighed following her into the house as Abigail burst out laughing.

"Rip, go with Kate" Jack whispered. Rip jumped off trotting into the barn where Kate had gone.

* * *

"Hello" Jack smiled entering the house one evening taking off his coat and hanging up his hat.

"Hi, how was your day?" Elizabeth asked giving him a smile from where she was stirring something on the stove.

"Long, I am glad to be home" Jack smiled going over to give her a kiss.

"Kate is helping Abigail at the cafe tonight so it's just you and me for dinner. Do you mine terribly going out later and picking her up? It gets dark and cold so early now."

"Of course, you mean we have the whole house to ourselves until after dark?" Jack asked winding his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her right where the collar of her blouse met the soft skin of her neck.

"Jack, if you want dinner you have to hold off for at least a few more minutes" Elizabeth giggled squirming in his arms as he tickled her with his nose.

"And if I don't want dinner?" Jack whispered.

"Then we run the risk of burning the house down." Elizabeth smiled.

"Alright, I suppose I can control myself." Jack teased loosening his arms a bit so she could go back to cooking but unwilling to let her go completely.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked suddenly his hand resting right under the waist of her skirt.

"Humm a skirt?" Elizabeth asked moving the pot from the flame now that it was done and turning in his arms raising her eyebrows pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"No this, this is…" Jack started running his hand up and down her midsection feeling the slight bump of her usually very flat waistline even without her corset, which she had stopped wearing when they found out she was pregnant.

"Oh, well that would be your baby, I noticed it this morning, it kind of popped out overnight." Elizabeth said softly smiling at him as Jack stared down at her in aw pulling her skirt tight against her. The bump was just barely there, someone who didn't know what to look for probably wouldn't even notice it, but to Jack it felt like everything.

"Oh Elizabeth" Jack breathed softly not moving his hand.

"I think I will need to bring some of my skirts and blouses to Clara soon, nothing will fit by winter I expect." Elizabeth smiled as Jack was still unable to pull his eyes away.

"It's a little more real now isn't it. I'm not just feeling unwell." Elizabeth whispered as Jack tore his eyes away from his hand pulling her in for a kiss lifting her off her feet making her gasp.

"Jack! Jack where are you going?" She giggled as he carried her up the stairs.

"I need to see this in person, then we are going to enjoy this empty house we have because it's not going to be empty for long! Look at you Elizabeth your stunning" Jack smiled putting her down at the top of the stairs and pulling her into their bedroom as she laughed.


	48. RIP

"Come on Rip" Kate whistled for him on her way back from the barn and feeding the horses. Rip trotted behind her on the path to the house.

"Barn chores are done." Kate said opening the door and letting herself in.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled.

"Can I go for a walk to the creek?" Kate asked.

"Just don't be long it will be dark soon." Elizabeth said.

"Take Rip with you, I saw some beaver out the other day, he will keep them from bothering you." Jack said.

"Ok, come on Rip" Kate called heading back out the door.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he set a cup of tea in front of Elizabeth and sat down to his own across from her.

"Well, actually better then I have in weeks, no more sickness." Elizabeth smiled softly.

"That is wonderful to hear, I swear every time you push a plate of food away Abigail looked like she was about to force feed you." Jack said making Elizabeth chuckle.

"No more danger of that."

"Looks like this school holiday did you some good."

"It did, and when we go back I think I will tell the class. It's time the town knew and they start preparing for someone in my place."

"Well I know for sure you will be missed in your absence. But I think your right, you would wear yourself out trying to take care of the baby and school. Even with Kate and I helping you." Jack gave her a smile Elizabeth didn't fully return.

"What's wrong? Is it missing school?"

"No, well, yes. I will miss teaching and the students greatly but I know I will see them often and when I am ready I can go back to my position. It's just, lately the baby feels like it is coming rather soon and I think, I might not know how to be a mother." Elizabeth said softly.

"Oh Elizabeth, you are with children all day, so caring and helpful to them all. And you raised Kate, why would you even think you can't do this?" Jack asked reaching out to take Elizabeth's hand.

"I know how to be a teacher yes, but it is so different. And I never raised Kate as my own child. I care for her wellbeing and disciplined her when she was young, but just as often she was my own confidant and playmate. I was only 8 when Mother died and I fear my memory of her is limited."

"You are so loving and gentle, I never for a second doubted you would be anything but wonderful in raising our child. I think you are much more ready then you think. And whatever you don't know, we'll learn together. I promise." Jack said softly making Elizabeth smile up at him.

"As nervous as I am, the biggest part of me can't wait." Elizabeth said softly.

"That makes two of us." Jack smiled bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her softly.

"You know once word gets out everyone is going to be in a tizzy." Elizabeth smiled.

"If we can handle Rosemary and Abigail we can handle the rest of the town." Jack smiled.

* * *

Monday morning in November school started back up again. While Elizabeth was up early more then ready to go back to school, she thought she was going to have to physically drag Kate out of her bed.

"If you don't get up you will be late and I will make you write lines on the board the entire lunch and recess break!" Elizabeth called as she made eggs on the stove.

"Why must school start to early, what's wrong with having school start in the afternoon. Having a short break for lunch and a short break for dinner?" Kate asked in a huff as she dragged herself out of her warm bed into the cold morning air.

"I'll bring it up with the national school board." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Great, while your there don't forget to mention you assign to much homework and should be written up for it." Kate shot back.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one in this house allowed to be in sour moods." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Just because you have the baby as an excuse doesn't mean you get to use it for everything." Kate muttered rolling her eyes coming out of her room dressed.

"Wow, it's awful cold in here this morning." Jack came in from the barn hearing Kate and Elizabeth glancing between them not talking about the temperature of the room.

"It's her fault" They said at the same time pointing to each other making Jack chuckle.

"I hope this baby takes after me, I'm not sure I can handle 3 Thatcher girls." Jack said.

"I hope so too." Kate muttered sitting down at the table ignoring the look Elizabeth shot her as Jack bit back his smile.

"Can we chalk this up to a rough morning back to school for us all and be civil?" Jack asked.

"Fine." Kate and and Elizabeth nodded as Elizabeth put breakfast on the table.

"Good, I will give you two a ride into town if you would like? It's getting awful chilly." Jack offered as they started to eat.

"I'll walk, I wanted to meet up with Laura before school. They just got back yesterday." Kate said.

"Alright." Jack nodded.

"I would love a ride, I just need to stop at Clara's shop before. I have some dresses for her to let out."

"That's fine. I will come by this afternoon and chop more wood for the fireplace. Maybe we could have lunch together?" Jack asked

"I would love that." Elizabeth smiled.

"Are you telling everyone about the baby today?" Kate asked.

"Yes I am, it's getting harder and harder to hide." Elizabeth ran her hand over her belly lightly with a smile.

* * *

"Hi Kate." A voice called. Kate turned as James was walking up to the school house where she was sitting on the steps with Laura talking about her trip. James' sisters ran off to play with the other little girls as James walked up to them.

"Hi James, this is Laura, Laura this is James, They just moved here the week before break. His family lives in our old row house." Kate introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Laura gave James a smiled.

"You too, Kate talked a lot about you" James smiled sitting down with them as Jack drove up in the wagon. He hopped down before reaching up to carefully help Elizabeth down as all the little children ran to greet her.

"Hi, hello! I missed you all! Come on it's cold, let's go inside and start our day." Elizabeth grinned as they all started to climb the steps together. Kate waved to Jack as he drove away following her friends in.

"Alright boys and girls find your seats" Elizabeth called as she took off her coat moving to the front of the room. There was chatting as everyone found a hook for their coats and hats and took their seats. Kate glanced up at her sister as she waited for the room to quiet down.

"She has a secret doesn't she?" Laura asked slipping into her seat next to Kate who gave her friend a smile.

"What makes you say that?" Kate asked as Anna turned around to raise her eyebrows.

"Does it have something to do with how tightly she is holding her shawl in front of her?" Anna asked smiling. The few weeks of break had been good for everyone, Elizabeth's energy was coming back along with the slight bump of a baby that had popped out two weeks ago. In town she had been able to wear coats to cover it because the air was turning so cold. But now that school was back on she couldn't wear her coat all day and it was best to just tell everyone.

"Is it obvious?" Kate asked her friends and they both smiled as she confirmed it.

"Probably not unless you know what to look for, we're probably the only ones who would." Laura reassured her as the room fell silent.

"I hope you all had a wonderful little break from school, this morning I want you to all be thinking about something you did over your break that you can write about because that will be our English assignment after recess." Elizabeth said addressing everyone.

"What did you do on your break Mrs Thornton?" Laura asked.

"Well I spent some time resting and getting ready, because I actually have some news to share with you all" Elizabeth said as everyone turned to her totally focused.

"This springtime I will be taking another longer break. I will be having a baby." Elizabeth said. A choruses of noises filled the room as everyone was cheering and talking at once excited.

"Alright alright" Elizabeth smiled trying to calm the class again.

"Congratulations Mrs Thornton" Laura called and Elizabeth gave her a warm smile. Of all her students except Kate, her relationship with Laura was the closet since Laura and Kate had been friends for so long now.

"Then you won't be our teacher anymore?" Opal asked.

"Well, I will be gone for a while, but I will come back when the baby is a little bigger, and we will come and visit and you will see me all the time in town. Even if I am not in front of the classroom everyday I will alway be here for all of you. You are all so very special and important to me. You can always come to me if you ever need help with anything." Elizabeth told them smiling at them all holding back the tears from her eyes.

"Is she crying?" Laura whispered to Kate surprised.

"Give her a second, she will be laughing." Kate shrugged.

"Alright, in the mean time, let's begin our day with some science." Elizabeth said. Kate glanced across the row where James was sitting with the other boys as he gave her a smile over the news.

* * *

"Hey Kate want to come over for apple dumpling?" Laura asked as Elizabeth rang the school bell.

"No thanks, I was going to walk with James today." Kate said as James came up behind them.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Laura waved heading down the stairs as James took Kate's books.

"That math test just about killed me." James sighed as they started down the stairs and Kate slipped her gloves on.

"It was awful." Kate agreed.

"I think I failed it. I don't think I did well at all." James muttered.

"Come on, I know what you need." Kate smiled leading him into town.

"Abigail" Kate called opening the door into the kitchen.

"There you are, come on in I'll get you some hot apple cider." Abigail smiled at her.

"Come on, come sit." Kate pointed to the table.

"Good Afternoon Mrs Stanton."

"Hello James it's good to see you."

"We are here for math test cookies." Kate said.

"Coming right up" Abigail smiled placing a plate of oatmeal cookies in front of them."

"Wow, you get good service here." James said impressed as Abigail went back out into the cafe.

"Abigail is family." Kate smiled as they each bit into a cookie.

"Math test cookies huh? How bad did you do?" Elizabeth asked raising her eyes at Kate as she walked in.

"Not for me, James" Kate said.

"Oh James, that's alright your first math test was bound to be hard." Elizabeth said gently, picking up a cookie.

"If that was me I would have gotten an I told you so." Kate whispered making James laugh.

* * *

"Rip! Here boy!" Kate turned as she road Gracie through the field hearing Jack's voice. He was on Sergeant just coming out the woods as he whistled.

"Jack" Kate called nudging Gracie and riding over to him.

"Hey did you see Rip in town? He never misses dinner but I haven't seen him" Jack said.

"No he wasn't there, did you check under the back porch?"

"Yeah, I wonder where he could be" Jack whistled again.

"He's probably sleeping, somewhere he couldn't have gotten far" Kate said.

"I suppose not, I guess his stomach will lead him home when he wakes up." Jack chuckled as they started to ride home.

"How's she riding?"

"She's great! You were right she's so easy going" Kate said patting Gracie's neck.

"She wont be winning any races like old Sargent here but she's a good girl" Jack smiled.

"Hey Jack, did you know Elizabeth want's you to make a cradle for the baby?" Kate asked.

"I caught her hinting at it. I already talked to Lee about the lumber." Jack winked at her.

"Good" Kate nodded.

"What about you? Do you have a birthday wish? As I recall that's not to far off." Jack smiled.

"No, just glad to spend a day with friends and get cake at the end of it." Kate shrugged.

"Well, seems to me that doesn't sound to bad at all." Jack laughed.

* * *

Elizabeth rolled over in her sleep searching for Jack's warm body waking up when she didn't find it.

"Jack?" She called not able to mask the worry in her voice as she sat up. Their room was empty as she slipped down the stairs surprised to find that dark as well. It had been months since Jack woke up from a nightmare but if he did he was usually down here. She glanced out the window surprised to see him standing on the back porch with the lantern lifted in the air looking out into the night.

"Jack" Elizabeth whispered wrapping her shawl around her and stepping out onto the back porch. Jack was looking out into the black night standing by Rip's full bowl of food.

"Something happened" Jack said softly wrapping his arm around Elizabeth to keep her warm in the cold night..

"We don't know that Jack. Chances are he begged food off of someone else. He's done it before plenty of times." Elizabeth said gently.

"But he's always home by nightfall." Jack said.

"I know, maybe you should come to bed, there's no use worrying. We will help you go out and look for him tomorrow." Elizabeth said gently rubbing Jack's arm.

"I searched the land, and Kate didn't see him in town." Jack sighed.

"Well, theres nothing we can do in the dark, come back to bed we will start first thing when the sun is up." Elizabeth said softly shivering despite him holding her. Jack looked down at her wanting to argue but he knew she would insist on staying out here with him and he didn't want her in the cold.

"Ok, come on." Jack nodded leading her back into the house.

* * *

Kate and Jack rode out at dawn all over the land calling for Rip. Elizabeth walked to town asking if anyone had seen him, checking everywhere she thought he might be. There was no sign of the dog as she walked back to the house slowly, calling for him in the wooded path.

"Rip!" She heard Kate call as she glanced down the path where her sister was slowly leading Gracie through the woods.

"Hi, no sign of him?" Elizabeth asked walking up to Kate.

"No, Has anyone in town seen him?"

"Not a soul, where could he be?" Elizabeth sighed her worry growing more and more. She had gone to bed last night sure they would be awoken by the old hound scratching at the door for his breakfast but he hadn't shown up at all.

"Do you suppose he wondered somewhere and got lost?" Kate asked.

"I can't imagine him going far, besides we never tired him up and he never left home before."

"It's just so strange, he has never been gone like this." Kate shook her head as they started walking back to their homestead.

"Let's make some hot cider and warm up maybe we can go back out" Elizabeth sighed not knowing what else to do but keep looking. The air was cold, even in the middle of the day now and she wanted to warm them back up before they kept looking. Kate released Gracie into the field following Elizabeth into the house. They hung up their coats making their way into the kitchen.

"Can you light the stove, I might as well make a hot lunch while…Elizabeth trailed off glancing out the window.

"What?" Kate asked looking up at her.

"Oh no" Elizabeth cried softly hurrying to the back door as Kate went to the window. She saw Jack riding up through the back of the yard on Sergeant. Rip was draped over the front of his saddle but they way he was laying told Kate it wasn't good. She rushed out the back door running past Elizabeth but stopped short of running to him.

"Jack" she called as Jack rode up slipping off Sergeant as Elizabeth caught up with Kate. He walked Sergeant the rest of the way seeming to take his time getting to them.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"I found him curled up under the willow tree by the lake. Looks like the good Lord called him home yesterday." Jack said softly.

"Oh Rip" Kate whispered feeling the tears spring into her eyes.

"He was old, he had a good long life." Jack said his voice strong as he wrapped an arm around Kate giving her a hug.

"He did" Elizabeth agreed softly. Kate let go of Jack reaching up to scratch Rip's ears almost expecting the dog to wag his tail despite what Jack said.

"I'm sorry Jack" Elizabeth whispered wrapping her arms around his waist. He held her tightly for a minute before stepping back

"I'm going to get started on a box and grave for him." Jack said softly.

"Can we help you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, you go inside where it's warm, I will do this" Jack said slowly walking Sergeant to the barn as Kate and Elizabeth watched him.

"Poor Jack" Kate whispered.

"Come on, we can at least make him a hot lunch." Elizabeth said softly heading back to the house.

"I want to help with Rip." Kate said.

"Jack said no, he wants to do this himself and we should let him, we can offer to help again later. But Rip was his dog first and Jack wants to do this for him" Elizabeth said as they started walking back to the house.

"Elizabeth, what are we going to do without Rip?" Kate asked softly a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh, come here. I know, it's alright." Elizabeth soothed pulling Kate into her holding her close.

* * *

Jack made a box for Rip and the buried him right next to the place he planed on planting the trees come spring time. The ground was almost frozen but Jack insisted on digging the grave himself placing a small marker in the ground above it.

"He will be so happy here" Elizabeth said gently wrapping herself around Jack's arm. Jack, ever the stoic mountie just nodded not letting his face show any emotion. But he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, something she had learned was his own way of comforting himself, to pull her closer into him. Even more now after a hard day he would pull her close at the end of the night, his hand always coming to rest on her just slightly showing belly. She was glad she was able to offer him such comfort so easily.

"You were a good boy Rip." Kate whispered. Elizabeth reached out taking her hand giving it a squeeze.

"We're going to miss he. He wasn't much of a watch dog but he was a good friend." Elizabeth said softly.

"And foot warmer" Kate whispered making the three of them chuckle.

"Good boy Rip" Jack whispered.

* * *

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked a few days later as she and Jack went for a walk around the land hand in hand.

"Fine, a little cold, I should look in the boxes and see if I can find my scarf, winter is coming soon." Jack said turning up the collar on his shirt against the late fall breeze.

"How are you? You want to take a rest?" Jack asked turning to Elizabeth putting an arm around her. She gave a soft smile, her always loving husband was just getting more and more protective of her. She knew she would probably be tired of it by the time the baby was born but it was truly just so endearing.

"I was talking about Rip." Elizabeth said tucking herself close to him wrapping her arms around one of his

"He was just an old dog Elizabeth" Jack sighed not looking at her. Elizabeth stopped walking pulling him back to look at her.

"Jack" Elizabeth said gently. Jack sighed meeting her eyes. They were so soft and blue and held everything she loved.

"I keep looking back, I keep going to whistle for him, tell him to come on when I'm walking home from work. It's just a habit I guess, I look back and he's not there and I remember all over again. I keep feeling like I forgot something." Jack said a sad smile playing at his lips.

"I'm sorry, he was with you through everything. I miss him too. I miss when he used to get all underfoot when I was trying to hang laundry." Elizabeth said making Jack laugh.

"Remember when I first moved into the row house after we were married. He used to pout, like a little child, jealous of you when we made him sleep downstairs and went up to bed." Jack said making them both laugh again.

"When you were gone last year, he always kept Kate and I company, especially at night when we would miss you most. He used to sit right at our feet and it was like the three of us huddled together, getting through another evening without you." Elizabeth said softly making Jack smile.

"Lately I had this image in my mind of him laying next to a cradle by the fire. For some reason I thought he would be so protective of the baby." Jack sighed.

"He would have been, that's how he was with Kate remember?" Elizabeth nodded taking Jack's hand again as they started walking.

"I miss him" Jack sighed.

"I know." Elizabeth nodded.

"You know your the only person in the entire world who can get me to talk like that" Jack said turning and raising an eyebrow at her.

"I know" Elizabeth gave him a sweet smile.

"I love you for that" Jack said turning to face her again.

"I know" Elizabeth shrugged making him laugh and pull her in for a kiss.

* * *

"There she is! Happy Birthday!" Elizabeth sang as Kate came out of her room Saturday morning.

"Morning" Kate smiled as Elizabeth kissed her cheek presenting her with a plate of pancakes.

"I thought we said you were not going to go over board this year" Kate smirked looking at the plate pile high.

"You said so, I never agreed." Elizabeth smiled finishing setting the table.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" Jack smiled coming in from the barn.

"Thank you" Kate smiled as they all sat down at the table for breakfast.

"So Kate, how does it feel to be fifteen?" Jack asked.

"hummm the same" Kate shrugged.

"Well it's only been a few hours give it some time." Jack smirked.

"These are really good." Kate said taking another big bite of pancake.

"Why is it that you two always sound impressed when my food is good! It has been years since I burnt anything." Elizabeth pretended to pout.

"Your right Love I'm sorry it's just some things about you stick." Jack teased leaning over to kiss her cheek. Elizabeth playfully pushed him away.

"Alright present time?" Jack asked as soon as they were done.

"Present time." Elizabeth smiled getting up to clear the table. Jack went put to the back porch coming back with something big covered with a blanket as he proudly placed it on the floor next to Kate.

"Here you are." Jack smiled as Kate pulled the blanket off.

"Oh Jack!" She cried. Under the blanket was a beautiful new leather saddle. Kate had been using Jack's old one to ride Gracie but to have a band new one of her own was beautiful.

"It's a little smaller so it should be a smoother ride. I thought we could go for a ride before lunch, break it in a little." Jack offered.

"It's beautiful! Thank you I love it!" Kate cried giving him a hug.

"Your welcome, you deserve it you have been taking good care of Gracie." Jack smiled.

"Here, open this one." Elizabeth smiled handing Kate a box. Kate opened it pulling out a beautiful new dress, shiny new hair clip and a beautiful necklace.

"Thank you! I love them" Kate smiled wrapping her arms around Elizabeth.

"Happy Birthday Katie, I love you"

"I love you too" Kate smiled.

* * *

"How does it feel?" Jack asked as Kate swung up onto the saddle.

"Good, slippery." Kate grinned.

"Your not going to fall off are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I'm just sliding a little." Kate shook her head.

"We will break it in." Jack nodded to her. He swung onto Sergeant as Kate started trotting around the yard. Jack road over to Elizabeth who was watching from the porch.

"I wish you could ride with me." Jack said softly.

"Me too, by summer we can take our rides again." Elizabeth nodded putting her hand over her coat where the baby was growing already enough to make her coat flare out more then usual.

"Small price to pay I suppose" Jack smiled. He leaned down and Elizabeth stood on her toes on the top step so he could kiss her softly.

"See you in town for lunch?"

"Are you sure your alright walking on your own?" Jack asked softly.

"Yes, but Rosemary is coming here and we will walk together."

"Good, see you soon" Jack smiled trotting off to ride with Kate.

* * *

"Let's go slow and break it in. We don't want you or Gracie getting sore first day out." Jack said as Kate pulled into a walk beside him.

"Jack, do you remember the day your father died?" Kate asked softly.

"Nope, we don't even know the exact day. He went to war, he and two other men went out, they didn't return after a week so people when looking and found them killed." Jack shrugged.

"Well, do you remember the day you found out?"

"Yes, probably always will." Jack nodded

"I think Elizabeth secretly hates this day." Kate whispered.

"What? How could she…? Oh." Jack said softly suddenly remembering.

"She thinks I don't know why she tries to make the whole thing special. But I know, you should have seen it when we were younger, she used to go crazy." Kate shrugged.

"Kate, I'm sorry I didn't even think about that." Jack said pulling Sergeant to a stop so he could face her fully. Kate just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me. I don't remember anything about it, it's Elizabeth, she gets sad Jack, and she won't talk to me about it no matter how old I get."

"She doesn't want you to feel like you have any part in her grief." Jack said softly.

"I know that. But still, it's connected. I was born, mother died. They happen together and it makes her sad. You have to take care of her today Jack." Kate said.

"I will" Jack promised.

"Thank you." Kate sighed nudging Gracie into a walk again.

"You know, it's not you that makes Elizabeth sad, and your older now, maybe you should talk to her. Let her know you know how she feels." Jack offered moving Sergeant to fall into step beside her, Kate just shrugged again.

"You didn't choose to have your mother die Kate, sometimes these things just happen." Jack said firmly.

"I know." Kate nodded, they rode in silence for aa few minutes.

"I'm not sad about it Jack. I just wanted you to know you had to take care of Elizabeth." Kate said.

"Alright, back to celebrating your birthday then." Jack gave her a smile.

"Can we please go fast just for a little?" Kate asked. Jack glanced up at the sun.

"Alright, it's just about time for Abigail's… Last one to the cafe has to muck the stalls for a week!" Jack called kicking Sergeant into a run.

"No fair!" Kate cried racing after him.

Abigail's cafe was full of people when Kate came downstairs. After their ride she had hurried upstairs to her old bedroom to change into her new dress and fix her hair before coming back down. Rosemary and Lee, Bill, Clara, Abigail and Faith, Jack and Elizabeth were all there along with Laura, Anna, James and most of the other kids from school.

"Happy Birthday!" Laura cried bounding over to Kate giving her a hug as soon as Kate came down the stairs.

"Thank you" Kate smiled.

"I made this for you myself, Mrs. Stanton taught me." Laura smiled handing Kate a beautiful pink scarf.

"Thank you! I love it" Kate smiled hugging her again.

"Alright who's hungry! Birthday girl why don't you head into the cafe we can all have lunch." Abigail called as the group moved to sit down. The afternoon was filled with laughter and talking. Rosemary made everyone, even Bill play a few party games, Abigail brought out the biggest cake Kate had ever seen and everyone sang to her. Rosemary and Lee got Kate a new book, Abigail gave her a new apron she had made and her friends brought little treats and handmade things. They sat in the cafe until it was almost dark enjoying themselves. Kate hugged everyone goodbye as they started to leave thanking them all especially Abigail

* * *

Kate and Jack walked the horses home with Elizabeth, the night was cold and they walked quickly, glad when they could finally be settled into the warm house as Jack built up the fire. Kate immediately sat down to her new book as Jack started shining his boots in the kitchen. They both stopped after a few minutes looking around realizing Elizabeth had disappeared somehow.

"Jack! I told you" Kate frowned.

"I didn't know." Jack shrugged hurrying up the stairs not finding her in any of those rooms.

"She's not on the porch." Kate said looking through the window. Jack squinted into the dark seeing a soft light coming from the barn.

"I see her." Jack said slipping on his coat he grabbed the lantern and hurried down the cold path letting himself into the barn shutting the door to keep the cold out. Jack and Lee had designed the barn to stay fairly warm on it's own though winter.

"Elizabeth." Jack called softly as he hung his lantern and rounded the corner finding her in the empty stall where the chicks hurried around her peeping and chirping as they played with each other, a few of them asleep in her lap.

"Here you are, we couldn't find you." Jack said softly sinking into the hay next to her.

"I thought they might be cold." Elizabeth said softly running a finger over the top of the yellow fluffy head of one curled into her skirts.

"Well there's plenty of hay in here for them. They will be just fine. The barn won't get to cold for them." Jack assured her.

"I just needed a minute." Elizabeth sighed finally looking up and meeting his eyes.

"I know, and Kate knows to you know, you don't have to come out into the cold just to hide from us." Jack said softly putting his arm around her as Elizabeth melted into his side leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's no fair to Kate, I always try to make this day about her but, this year it feels harder then it has in a long time." Elizabeth sighed her voice cracking a bit as she held back tears.

"why do you think that is?" Jack asked softly

"I don't know, maybe because, I will actually be a mother myself soon, and sometimes I really wish she was still here with me. She would have loved this." Elizabeth sighed running her hand over her belly softly. Jack caught it locking their fingers together.

"I know your mother and father would be so proud of you. You are so strong and brave and kind and have the biggest heart. And you raised Kate to be the same way. You know what you want in life Elizabeth, and you don't let anything stand in the way of that." Jack said looking down at her. Elizabeth gave him a soft smile.

"What was it like, the day Kate was born?" Jack asked.

"I remember mother didn't come to breakfast that morning. Father was all excited and said the baby was coming and I was all excited. We toasted them with our milk being silly, I couldn't wait to have a brother or sister. Father left for work and I was sent out of the house for the day with my governess. When we came back for dinner father came home and he was talking to the maids and he looked worried, there was still no baby. He just paced in the sitting room, for hours. It got late and I stayed up what I imagine was well past my bedtime. The doctor came down and called Father to hurry upstairs. I think I finally fell asleep on the couch. Next thing I remember is Father coming down the stairs with this pile of blankets, I had never seen him look so upset in all my life, he always used to smile, he hardly smiled after that day. He put Kate in my arms and she was impossibly tiny, they were not sure she was going to make it she was so small. I remember he told me straight, no beating around the bush, in that second I was no longer a child, we didn't have a choice. He said this was my sister, Mother had died, she might too, but in the meantime we had to take good care of her. My sister, my responsibility." Elizabeth said softly.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth, that must have been awful." Jack whispered.

"I don't know what it's like to be a women growing up with out a mother, but I know someone who does, who knows a lot more then you might think." Jack said softly as Elizabeth looked up to see Kate standing in the stall doorway.

"Hi" Kate whispered.

"Hi sweetie." Elizabeth smiled as Kate let herself into the stall and Jack stood up.

"I'm going to go back into the house, see you soon." He whispered kissing Elizabeth's forehead as he headed out and Kate sat down in his spot.

"You know how much I love you right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, but it's ok to be sad. I'm not a little kids anymore you don't have to hide in the barn."

"I just, never want you to think that me being sad about this day has anything to do with you."

"But it kind of does."

"I just don't ever want you to think I'm not grateful for you Katie. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You were always meant to be mine." Elizabeth said putting her arm around Kate pulling her close.

"I know that." Kate nodded.

"You are my favorite person in the world, your my baby sister."

"Not such a baby." Kate muttered making Elizabeth laugh.

"You will always be my baby sister no matter how old you get." Elizabeth teased softly.

"Even when we are both old ladies in our rocking chairs on the front porch?" Kate asked.

"Even then." Elizabeth nodded as Kate settled into her for a minute and they sat in a comforting silence.

"What do we say we go inside? See if we can talk Jack into a game of cards before bed. Birthday girls choice of games?" Elizabeth offered.

"Deal" Kate smiled as they started to softly pick up the chicks that had settled around them so they could safely stand. Kate jumped up but Elizabeth was noticeably slower as Kate chuckled.

"Need a hand?" Kate asked. Her usually thin and very graceful sister seemed to be adjusting to the added weight and length of her middle slowly.

"You mock, but I bet I won't be able to get down on the ground like that again one day soon." Elizabeth sighed standing up and fixing her skirts making Kate laugh.

"Don't worry, I will help you up." Kate smiled.

"I know, what would I do without you Kate?" Elizabeth sighed putting her arm around her sister as they walked back to the house.

 **A long one, and kind of a sad one...**


	49. Christmas and Kissing

**Sorry for the long wait! As I said, traveling this month and Wifi is spotty. But for the next two weeks we are staying put in a place that should have Wifi so updates will be more frequent... I hope.**

"How's this one?" Jack asked standing by a big pine tree out in the woods.

"Perfect!" Kate grinned.

"It's so big, it will take up half the sitting room." Elizabeth shook her head.

"But it's Christmas! Tis the season, we have to have a big tree." Kate said.

"And we have the room this year, we may not have the space when we get more furniture." Jack nodded.

"Won't the top hit the ceiling?" Elizabeth asked looking up.

"I'll cut it so it fits, all in favor of this tree?" Jack asked.

"Oh no! I always lose when we vote" Elizabeth sighed as Jack and Kate's hands shot into the air.

"I mean we can keep looking if you really think it's to much." Jack said putting his hand down.

"Oh hey! Your giving in because she's pregnant!" Kate frowned.

"Yes" Jack nodded making them laugh that he didn't even try to deny it.

"Oh alright." Kate sighed.

"Let's look for thirty more minutes, if we don't find one by then we will come back to this one." Elizabeth offered.

"Hey, that's a good deal right Kate?" Jack asked.

"A better deal is not having my ally siding with the enemy!" Kate muttered. Elizabeth didn't hear her but Jack shot her a look to silence her as Kate smirked.

* * *

Elizabeth put her coat on as she went to the door, noting that the bottom buttons were starting to get a little tight. She would have to ask Abigail if she had a fix for that. Elizabeth smiled opening the school house doors and ringing her cow bell in the air. They children came running up the steps, rosy cheeked their breath coming out in puffs. Soon it would be to cold for them to play outside during lunch and recess, as much as Elizabeth liked the quiet hour of the day, she also like when she could watch the children play and listen to them talking during lunch inside.

"Come on in everyone, did you enjoy your lunch? My Opal you still have jelly on your chin" Elizabeth greeted each child with a smile as the grinned back at her. Elizabeth reached out with her handkerchief to clean Opal's face before ushering her inside and closing the doors behind them.

"Hang up your coats and find your seats everyone." Elizabeth called making her way to the front of the classroom as the children chattered and put their things away.

"Younger children take out your readers and start where you left off I will be calling you to my desk to do some reading. Older children I have placed ten math problems on the board for you to do out on your slates." Elizabeth said as everyone settled into their seats.

"Hey Kate, want to stop by the pond on the way home?" James whispered as Elizabeth sat at her desk calling children up.

"Yeah sure, I can't stay to long though, We're decorating the Christmas tree after dinner tonight." Kate nodded giving him a smile.

"Great" James smiled sitting back. The afternoon dragged on but finally Elizabeth rang the bell dismissing class for the day.

"Want to stop by Abigail for hot chocolate today?" Laura asked Kate as they put on their coats.

"I told James I would walk with him, next time?" Kate asked.

"Sure" Laura shrugged heading down the stairs.

"I'm walking with James, we are going to go the long way." Kate called to Elizabeth from where she was helping the youngest children into scarfs and mittens.

"Don't be to long, it's cold, you don't want to be sick for Christmas!" Elizabeth called.

"I won't" Kate promised as they headed outside.

"Do you guys do anything special for Christmas?" James asked as they started walking through the woods.

"We cut down our Christmas tree yesterday, I think we will decorate it tonight after dinner. Elizabeth and I will make cookies together one day soon. Christmas Day is just a quiet day with gifts and being together and then a big dinner with Abigail and Cody."

"The town does a big thing to right? I think I heard Mrs Coulter talking about it the other day at the mercantile."

"Oh yes. Christmas is Rosemary's pride and joy. She lives for this time of year." Kate laughed.

"What kinds of things does the town do?"

"Well last year she put a giant tree in the middle of main street. There's usually a play all the kids at the school have to put on. There's Christmas mass of course, sometimes a party. Elizabeth usually helps out a lot but I don't think she will do as much this year." Kate shrugged.

"Mrs Coulter seems like she likes to go over the top" James chuckled.

"She does, but she means well, Rosemary takes some getting used to, but she truly does have the biggest heart." Kaye smiled

"I haven't found a soul in this town who doesn't." James said with a little smile.

"We are pretty lucky here. There's trouble every once in a while with someone passing through. But the people who live here, its one big family. That's what I like about it so much." Kate said smiling a little.

"You grew up in Hamilton and you still like it here better?" James asked a little surprised.

"Yes, Hamilton was nice, but… I thought I was going to hate it here, and turns out it was exactly where Elizabeth and I belonged. We both grew up here." Kate said softly looking around the grove where Cat Montgomery first held Sunday service their first fall here.

"You must have a lot of good memories here." James said watching her.

"I do, sometimes I think, this was always supposed to be our home. Here with Jack and Abigail and everyone else." Kate smiled.

* * *

"How was walking home with James?" Elizabeth asked as she handed Kate another ornament to hang on the tree.

"It was fine, we walked by the grove. I miss having church there."

"That was nice, we are blessed to have the school house, but the grove was lovely in the spring." Elizabeth smiled.

"How about, first nice day of spring we go on a little picnic there" Jack offered.

"Sounds good to me." Kate nodded.

"Something to look forward to through a long winter." Elizabeth smiled.

"There are quite a few things to look forward to this spring if you ask me." Jack smiled running his hand over her belly as he slipped past her to grab one of the popcorn strings.

"What are we going to do next Christmas when the baby is here?" Kate smiled.

"Put the ordainments up higher." Jack said with a little smile making Elizabeth laugh. Kate smiled watching as Jack glanced over to the stove where Rip usually lay on cold nights, the spot now lay empty and the smile fell from Jack's face a little.

* * *

"Want to come say hi to Gracie?" Kate asked as she and James walked down the road.

"Sure" James smiled.

"Let me go get a treat for her." Kate smiled heading into the house where Elizabeth was making dinner.

"There you are, did you take the long way home?"

"Yes, can I have this for Gracie, James and I are going to go say hi to her." Kate asked picking up one of the carrots Elizabeth had't cut yet.

"You walked home with James again? I haven't seen Laura around here in weeks." Elizabeth said raising her eyebrows.

"I'll talk to her about coming over tomorrow, I'll be back to help you with dinner." Kate said hurrying out.

"Let's go" Kate smiled as she and James headed to the barn. Kate whistled for Gracie stuck her head over the barn door.

"Hey girl, hi Gracie" Kate smiled petting her nose.

"She's so sweet." James smiled patting her neck.

"She is, oh I thought of the perfect gift for Jack for Christmas." Kate said.

"What is it?"

"Mr Parker's dog had puppies a few weeks ago. I bought one from him. He's going to drop it off in the barn when we are at church on Christmas Eve and I will give it to Jack Christmas day." Kate smiled.

"That's a really good idea, Jack will love that." James smiled.

"I hope so, he still misses Rip a lot." Kate sighed.

"You have such a big heart Kate." James smiled.

"Thanks." Kate felt herself blushing as James reached out taking her hand gently in his own. Kate felt her heart speed up as James took a step towards her and with out realizing it her eyes closed.

* * *

James' lips met Kate's as she closed her eyes. She was surprised by how soft he was, their noses touching only for a second, she wasn't even sure it qualified as a kiss before they heard the barn door creak open and they sprung apart. James looked horrified as Kate spun around coming face to face with him.

"Jack…" Kate was about to defend herself.

"Elizabeth!" Jack yelled not taking his eyes off Kate and James as he yelled for her. Kate sighed turning to James who was watching Jack looking like he was ready to run from him at the first move Jack made.

"Jack what it is?" Elizabeth asked hurrying over to the barn. She was met with Jack looking horrified, James looking scared and Kate turned three shades of red.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack is over reacting" Kate said quickly.

"Over reacting! Elizabeth they were kissing behind closed doors!" Jack said his voice practically a screech as he turned to her. Elizabeth struggled to keep from laughing.

"James you may go." Elizabeth said turning to him.

"Yes Ma'am!" James nodded and all but ran from the back using the door on the opposite side so he wouldn't have to go past Jack.

"Jack! Must you be so dramatic!" Kate cried when he was gone.

"Dramatic!" Jack cried clearly still not sure what to do with himself.

"We weren't doing anything wrong. Now you ran James off!"

"Kate you were unsupervised…"

"Jack I'm not a little kid!" Kate cut Jack off.

"Alright that's enough! Kathryn you will be respectful to Jack." Elizabeth said firmly breaking up their argument.

"Jack is the one who started it!" Kate yelled

"To your room, now! I will talk to you later." Elizabeth said her tone loud and her hands firmly on her hips as she narrowed her eyes as Kate. She didn't often have to get so serious with Kate but when she did there was no messing with her. Kate crossed her arms brushing past them as she walked back into the house.

"And you need to cool down and take a breath too." Elizabeth said softly turning to Jack.

"That boy is putting things in her head. She is much to young.."

"Jack, she is growing up, we can't just blame James for this, Kate is just as at fault, even more so for the way she was speaking to you just now." Elizabeth told him.

"In the barn Elizabeth!"

"Jack, we were right outside, clearly you startled them and it was nothing more then a simple kiss. James is a good boy, and we trust Kate." Elizabeth said softly taking Jack's hand in her's.

"I trust Kate, I don't trust that boy." Jack muttered.

"Well, that's a start. I am going to go talk to Kate, can you manage to cool yourself off here?" Elizabeth asked asked him rubbing his arm trying to hide her amusement.

"Yes" Jack muttered.

Elizabeth went into the house pushing Kate's door open finding her sister sitting at her usually unused desk in her room doing homework.

"I'm sorry." Kate said softly.

"And what exactly are you sorry about?" Elizabeth asked sitting down on her bed across from her as Kate turned in her seat.

"For the way I walk talking to Jack, and for what happened with James." Kate said her cheeks turning red.

"Well, For the way you talked to Jack you need to deal with him, not me. As for James, I suppose we all knew it was headed somewhere in this direction. You know you are to young to be courting anybody of course, but James is a good boy and I trust this was the first advance that ever happened between you two?" Kate just nodded.

"Well, I do think you are to young, but I suppose, no harm done." Elizabeth said with a little shrug as Kate gawked at her.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your not going to get mad and yell at me?"

"No, why, should I?"

"Well, I guess I would prefer that you didn't. Especially because there's nothing to even ask about. Jack came in the very second it happened. I'm not even sure it qualifies as a kiss." Kate muttered making Elizabeth laugh.

"Well then, even better." She said making Kate smile.

"I would however like you to invite him to dinner here. If you are going to be spending more time with him Jack and I would like to know him well."

"I will." Kate nodded.

"Thank you. And you know, I am still your big sister, you can talk to me about this stuff ok?"

"Ok" Kate gave her a smile.

"Now I think I understand why you have not been spending as much time with Laura. Kate it's important you remember who your friends are as well. I know you enjoy spending time with James, but Laura has been your friend for a long time now and it's possible she may start to feel like she is not important to you anymore."

"I know, I guess I have been neglecting Laura, and Anna. I will talk to them and make sure I spend time with them" Kate nodded knowing her sister was right.

"Good, now dinner will be ready soon, in the mean time, I believe you have a conversation you have to have with Jack?" Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrows as Kate's face fell.

"Right now?"

"Right now." Elizabeth said firmly. Kate sighed standing up from her desk and putting on her coat making her way out the door headed to the barn.

Kate wondered into the barn finding Jack working on shaping something with a piece of wood.

"What are you making?" Kate asked softly.

"A Christmas present for Elizabeth, well more for the baby… Don't tell your sister, but I thought I would get started on a wardrobe for the baby. The way Clara and Rosemary are talking about making baby clothes we are going to need one sooner rather then later" Jack said as they both smiled a little.

"Jack, I am sorry for the way I was speaking to you earlier, it was wrong and awful of me." Kate said. Jack put down his tools turning to Kate leaning against his work bench.

"Thank you, I hate when you and I don't get along." Jack said.

"Me too" Kate nodded quickly.

"While we are apologizing, I would like to say I am sorry for reacting the way I did. Elizabeth and I talked and it's possible I took a page out of Rosie's book when it came to the dramatics I put on this afternoon." Jack smirked making them both laugh a little.

"You see, little shadow, you have always been my little sidekick. And now I'm about to be a father and the only reason I feel even a little bit like I can, is because of you. I sometimes miss you being the little girl who used to beg me for a ride on Sergeant and follow me around asking me when I was going to start courting her sister." Jack went on.

"I know, but you will have that again, with your baby. Your going to be a wonderful father Jack. I know you will, your the closest I ever had to one and your amazing at it." Kate said. Jack gave her a smile pulling her into him for a hug.

"Just do me a favor, no more growing up for a while." Jack said.

"Deal" Kate nodded.

"Thank you, you want to see this wardrobe?" Jack asked.

"Of course" Kate smiled as they turned back to what he was working on.

* * *

"Hi" James said sneaking up behind Kate as she sat on the steps to the school house the next morning. Kate jumped a little making him laugh as she turned to him.

"Hi" She grinned.

"So… did you get in trouble at home after yesterday?" James asked softly going to sit beside her.

"No more then I deserved. I was awful to Jack after he surprised us." Kate shrugged.

"Speaking of which, should I be avoiding our constable for a while?" James whispered.

"What for?" Kate giggled.

"Well he seemed pretty mad."

"Jack wasn't mad. He was just surprised. And then he said things about not wanting me to grow up and such. But I think your safe to walk the streets of Hope Valley." Kate smiled.

"Good." James sighed.

"Elizabeth did ask that you come to dinner one night soon though. Maybe after Christmas? Apparently it's important I not hide boys in the barn." Kate said softly.

"Dinner?" James sighed.

"I know, but Jack and Elizabeth are actually really fun. I promise, it won't be like having dinner with your teacher. Please? It's important to me." Kate asked.

"Alright I will." James nodded giving her a smile.

"Thank you." Kate grinned as Elizabeth came out ringing her bell.

"Come on everyone, last day of school before your Christmas break." She smiled as the children came running over.

* * *

Christmas in Hope Valley was as wonderful as always. There was the children play, and the big party, and carols in the church. Christmas morning they woke up to a blanket of snow on the ground as Jack built the fire high and they sat around it eating breakfast and opening gifts. Jack smiled watching his girls tease each other over breakfast closing his eyes for a minute enjoying their time now, and imagining next year when there would be a little baby with them Christmas morning. Jack found himself both enjoying the present and so looking forward to the future. This year was so different then last year. Last year Christmas had been rushed as he tried to spend as much time as he could with Elizabeth before leaving her again to go back to the war. This year the greatest gift he could receive was to just be home and with his family.

"Wait I have one more gift!" Kate cried as Elizabeth settled into Jack's side in the sofa was a cup of tea. Their gifts open and scattered on the floor in front of them.

"Where is it?" Elizabeth asked as Kate was putting on her coat and boots.

"In the barn! I will be right back!" Kate slipped out the back door and through the window they saw her running into the barn.

"What is it?" Jack asked turning to Elizabeth.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but now we know why she insisted on taking care of all the barn chores this morning" Elizabeth smiled. A minute later Kate hurried back into the house carrying a large box and placing it on the floor in front of Jack.

"Merry Christmas Jack." Kate smiled.

"For me?" Jack asked surprised sitting up as Elizabeth pushed over so he could lean forward, giving her sister a questioning look.

"Yeah, you got me Gracie, I wanted to repay the favor" Kate smiled as Jack undid the bow on top.

"You fit a horse in here?" Elizabeth laughed. Just then she and Jack jumped as the cover popped off on it's own as soon as the bow was loose. Jack quickly took it off and a little yellow puppy popped it's head out.

"You got me a dog?" Jack cried. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as Kate grinned watching Jack lift the puppy from the box and it licked his face.

"Sure, every farm house needs a good watch dog. Her name is Willow" Kate said.

"Oh Kate, this is the best gift ever" Jack said pulling Kate into a warm hug as Elizabeth reached over petting the puppy.

"I know you miss Rip and no one will ever replace him. But you need a dog for work and around the farm." Kate said.

"I do, thank you so much Kate this is wonderful" Jack smiled at her putting the puppy on the ground. Willow sniffed around for a minute before settling on the rug right in front of the fire place. They laughed watching her already falling asleep.

"That was a wonderful gift Kate" Elizabeth smiled pulling Kate to sit next to her as she settled into Jack again.

"It was, this has been a wonderful first Christmas in our new house. And next year will be a wonderful Christmas with our new baby" Jack said as Elizabeth smiled rubbing her belly.

"As long as you two don't get into the habit of buying each other animals as gifts. We will be over run with them!" She smiled as Kate and Jack smirked at each other.

"Ehh sorry love, I can't agree to that deal."

"Neither can I, I was thinking a cow for Jack's birthday." Kate said.

"Oh! I was going to get you that for new years" Jack cried and they all laughed.

"You two will be the death of me" Elizabeth shook her head laughing.


	50. Good Enough

"Alright everyone, don't forget about your writing projects are due tomorrow. Class is dismissed, it's cold head home quickly" Elizabeth smiled ringing her cow bell as everyone quickly stood up.

"Who needs their scarves tied?" Elizabeth called as a few little ones ran over to her with help bundling up.

"Hey Kate, want to go to Abigail's for some tea and we can finish our projects together?" Laura asked.

"Sure" Kate nodded waving bye to James as everyone was leaving.

"Ok, let me go tell Ma and I will meet you there" Laura said hurrying out.

"Elizabeth are you staying here? Laura and I were going to go to Abigail's for tea and homework" Kate said. The cold January weather and Elizabeth's pregnancy was proving to make the long walk to the house feel even colder and slower. Jack had started hitching up the buggy each morning and giving the girls a ride to school. In the afternoon he would pick them up when he was done with work and drive them home.

"I might join you to visit with Abigail." Elizabeth sighed standing and rubbing her belly.

"You ok? You have been kind of slow this afternoon?" Kate asked softly as they made their way out of the school house into the cold.

"I have been feeling a little weird" Elizabeth agreed rubbing her belly again as the strange feeling came over.

"Pain? Should I go get Jack?" Kate asked worried.

"No, it's not pain. I want to talk to Abigail about it first, there's no use worrying over something that is nothing." Elizabeth said as Kate took her books from her carrying them.

"What if it's not, maybe you should go see Carson" Kate said quickly.

"Katie I am ok, I feel great, I am sure Abigail will say it's nothing.

"But if Abigail does say it's something?"

"Then I will send you to get Jack and will go to see Carson." Elizabeth assured her.

"Good" Kate said, but when Elizabeth glanced at her she was still biting her lip looking worried

"What's with the worrying sweetie?" Elizabeth asked as they stopped walking and she forced Kate to turn to her.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you" Kate sighed.

"Who says something is going to happen to me?" Elizabeth asked with a frown.

"I don't know." Kate shrugged.

"Yes you do."

"Can you just talk to Abigail please?" Kate asked looking up at Elizabeth her eyes begging.

"Yes. Come on, but you and I are going to talk about this later" Elizabeth said pulling open the back door to the cafe.

"Hi girls" Abigail gave them a smile looking up from the stove.

"Are there people in the cafe?" Kate asked.

"Molly and Dottie are finishing up their tea and then I was going to close to get ready for dinner" Abigail said.

"I will help them and close up." Kate said grabbing the tea kettle and going behind the curtain into the cafe dining room.

"Kate, Cody already…" Abigail started but Kate was gone.

"Code already filled their cups before going to play with Robert" Abigail said turning to Elizabeth.

"It's find, Laura is on her way to work on homework with her so they can drink it, Kate is a little off this afternoon" Elizabeth sighed unbuttoning her coat and allowing Abigail to lead her over to the sofa.

"What's going on?"

"I was telling her I wanted to talk to you about this weird feeling I was having and she got all worried. She almost panicked on the way here it was so strange."

"Well we will get back to that, but what have you been feeling?" Abigail asked as Elizabeth sucked in a breath rubbing her belly.

"Not pain, just this strange fluttering" Elizabeth said.

"Here?" Abigail asked putting her hand where Elizabeth's had just been.

"Yes, but it moves" Elizabeth nodded as they sat for a minute until she felt it again turning to Abigail quickly.

"See?" She asked. Abigail nodded and suddenly wiped tears from her eyes.

"What?" Elizabeth asked feeling her eyes going wide.

"Elizabeth, that's your baby moving" Abigail said smiling her eyes watery.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's totally normal, your baby is just not big enough for it to feel like an actual kick or bump yet" Abigail smiled.

"Oh, I suppose I never thought it would feel like that, thank you Abigail" Elizabeth smiled as her friend pulled her in for a warm hug.

"I can't wait to tell Jack, Kate will be so relieved." Elizabeth smiled now welcoming the strange feeling in her belly.

"What is Kate so worried about?"

"I'm not sure, I told her it was probably nothing, she just got so worried."

"Maybe she's just feeling uneasy about the baby coming soon."

"I don't think so, she was worried about me." Elizabeth sighed trying to think would could have set Kate off so much.

"Well If I know anything it's that you two will talk it out and get to the bottom of it." Abigail said getting up and getting Elizabeth a cup of tea.

"I suppose your right." Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

Jack picked them up an hour later and Laura waved good bye to Kate as they left the cafe.

"I made you some rolls for dinner." Abigail said pressing a basket into Elizabeth's hands as Jack climbed down from the wagon.

"Thank you, you spoil us" Elizabeth smiled at her.

"And you will let me!" Abigail told her.

"No argument there" Jack smiled taking the basket and putting it under the wagon seat.

"Bye Abigail" Kate said giving her a quick hug.

"Bye sweetie, remember I'm always here if you want to talk" Abigail said giving her a hug before she climbed into the back of the wagon.

"And you have some wonderful news to share tonight" Abigail smiled as Elizabeth gave her a hug before Jack helped her up and climbing up himself.

"See you tomorrow" Jack called flicking the reigns.

"I have something really special to show you after dinner today" Elizabeth told Jack softly as he drove them home.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Jack asked turning to her as she wrapped herself around his arm.

"It's a surprise" Elizabeth smiled

"A good surprise?"

"A very good surprise" she smiled.

"Good" Jack smiled as Elizabeth glanced back at Kate who was watching the sunset quietly.

"Any idea what's going on with her?" Jack asked softly noticing Elizabeth watch Kate with worried eyes.

"Yes and no, I will talk to her later. Do you mind if we get some sister time while I make dinner?"

"Of course" Jack nodded.

"Thank you." Elizabeth pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Kate how was school?" Jack asked.

"It was fine. We are reading our papers tomorrow." Kate said.

"Oh the one I helped you do on native fish?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth said older kids should have 3 pages but mine is 4."

"Well that's because you know your stuff" Jack looked back at her smiling.

"That's because you can really ramble on about native fish."Kate returned his smile and Elizabeth was glad to see she couldn't be upset. Kate usually asked Elizabeth for homework help of course, but this time she did her paper on fish and Jack was a lot more helpful. Elizabeth had loved watching the two of them read through books together at the table after dinner. Jack told Kate all his best fishing stories and Kate was really proud of the paper she had written.

* * *

"Home sweet home" Jack said pulling the wagon up by the barn and hopping down quickly going around the help Elizabeth down as Kate jumped down from the back.

"I'm going to get Sergeant settled and do the barn chores." Jack said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled at him knowing that he would be out in the barn for a while giving her a chance to talk to Kate.

"Oh it's cold, can you start the fire?" Elizabeth asked as they went inside taking off their coats.

"Sure" Kate nodded going to their large fireplace as Elizabeth went to the kitchen to start dinner. She quickly put the chicken in the oven sitting down at the table to peel potatoes.

"Will you chop some carrots?" Elizabeth asked. Kate nodded picking up the knife.

"Do you want to talk about why you were so worried about the baby today?"

"What did Abigail say?"

"She said it's a good thing. Don't tell Jack I want to surprise him tonight, but it's actually the baby moving around" Elizabeth smiled and Kate let out a sigh of relief.

"That's wonderful" she smiled at Elizabeth.

"It is, but it doesn't explain why you were so upset."

"I was just worried." Kate shrugged.

"Worried about what exactly?" Elizabeth asked her gently.

"I don't know" Kate shrugged not looking up from the carrots she was chopping. Elizabeth gently reached out taking the knife from her and nudging Kate to sit in a chair at the table sinking down into the one next to her.

"Come on Katie, you know we have to talk about this. Are you worried about when the baby comes? Things will be different?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"What if your like mother?" Kate whispered.

"I don't understand" Elizabeth said confused.

"What if… what if you get sick like mother, like when I was born" Kate looked up at Elizabeth with tears gathering in her eyes and Elizabeth was taken aback. Kate wasn't normally so emotional.

"Oh sweetheart" Elizabeth cooed pulling Kate into her arms for a minute.

"Katie that's not going to happen" Elizabeth said letting her go and pulling back to look into Kate's eyes.

"You don't know that."

"Well, your right I don't, but I believe it won't. Kate, mother was sick the whole time she was carrying a child. I assume she was with me, I know she was with the others."

"the others?" Kate asked frowning slightly.

"Yes, I suppose you are old enough now, There are so many years between us because mother had other babies after me, before you. They all died before they were born because she was always so sickly when she was pregnant." Elizabeth said taking Kate's hand in hers.

"I didn't know that"

"Well I never told you that. Mother knew that her carrying children was a risk to her health. I suppose she thought in the end it would be alright because she had, had me."

"But it wasn't alright."

"No, but I think Mother knew that. As you got bigger she got sicker, I think she knew in her heart she wouldn't be alive to watch you grow. But you would be alive to grow and that's what mattered to her. Because she loved you so much." Elizabeth said reaching up to brush stray hairs from Kate's face.

"How can you love someone you don't even know that much?" Kate asked.

"Well, it's impossible to explain, but it is very true. I know that I love this baby already with my whole heart and its just a tiny person. You will understand when you have your own children one day. But I also know that I am very healthy. I feel wonderful, Carson and Abigail say everything is perfect. I don't want you to worry about me."

"It's just hard. Your the most important person in my life, and I am so happy for you and Jack and this baby, but…"

"Your worried. I know, and it's ok to be nervous. I am nervous about a lot of things, I cared for you a lot as a baby but I never changed a diaper for one I always handed you back to the nanny for that. I'm worried about how I will know if the baby is eating enough or happy or what to do if it cries all night. But just because I am worried about these things doesn't mean I am going to let them stop me from living and from experiencing such joys as having a child. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah" Kate nodded.

"I will make you a deal, I promise to tell you if Carson or Abigail or I think there is any cause to worry, as long as you try not to worry to much and just find the joy ok?"

"Ok" Kate nodded giving her a smile.

"And if you are worried you come talk to me so we can figure it out together ok? Promise?"

"I promise" Kate nodded.

"I love you very much" Elizabeth whispered pulling Kate into a hug feeling her sister melt into her.

"I love you too" Kate let out a sigh of relief she had been hanging onto all afternoon.

"So you felt the baby move?" Kate asked as she and Elizabeth turned back to their dinner.

"Yes, it's not much yet, a little flutter. Like having little butterflies inside me" Elizabeth smiled as Kate laughed.

* * *

"Kate seemed better after your talk." Jack said gently as he and Elizabeth sat on the sofa by the fire that night.

"She is, she was worried about me, because Mother died when she was born I think she's afraid that it will happen to me. I guess I had never sat her down and told her about how sick Mother always was, I never thought she was old enough but she is now and I am glad we talked about it."

"That makes sense. Did something happen to make her worried?" Jack asked concerned.

"I mentioned to her this funny feeling I was having. But I talked to Abigail and it's totally normal."

"What feeling?" Jack asked growing more concerned.

"That's what I wanted to show you, but I haven't felt it in a while." Elizabeth said putting her hand to her belly and nudging ever so gently. She was rewarded with the flutter again as she grinned.

"Give me your hand" She said and Jack watched her bewildered as she took his hand and placed it where the movement was.

"Elizabeth I don't…" Jack started after a minute then it happened again and he immediately cut himself off.

"What is that?" He asked staring at her belly.

"That's your baby Jack" Elizabeth smiled tears in her eyes as Jack moved his hand a little and was rewarded with another flutter.

"That's the baby moving?"

"mmhmm, it's finally big enough to feel. Abigail said it's going to get a lot stronger but… isn't it amazing"

"Yes! Oh my gosh that's our baby. Hi baby" Jack whispered leaning down to talk to her belly smiling so hard his cheeks were pink. Elizabeth felt her heart swell watching him, now both of his large hands covering her belly waiting to feel more.

"Jack" Elizabeth whispered running her fingers through his dark hair making it stand up.

"hmm?" Jack muttered still focused.

"I love you" Elizabeth whispered. Now Jack looked up from her belly holding her face in both his hands. He wasn't really a emotional person, she supposed it was trained out of him in the academy. It never showed on his face, but she felt like she knew him so well over the past few years she could see it in his eyes now. How he was feeling, what he was thinking. And now she was swept away by the emotion as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh Elizabeth, you have no idea" Jack told her softly and she, being the more emotional of the two of them felt a tear fall from her eye as she smiled and Jack wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He held the back of her neck gently pulling her to him for a long deep kiss.

"How are you feeling? Tired?" Jack asked when they pulled away running his hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"No, I have a lot of energy tonight actually" Elizabeth dipped her head looking at him through her eyelashes in the way she knew made him crazy.

"Oh? Any idea what to do with it?" Jack asked.

"Maybe one" She smiled as him and suddenly she was in his arms as he picked her up off the couch carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

The next afternoon Jack came down the drive with a wagon full of wood as he rode it to the barn.

"Jack is home" Kate called seeing him go by the window as Elizabeth was making dinner.

"Oh good, it's getting so cold." Elizabeth smiled.

"He has a wagon full of wood, he's unloading in the barn, what's he making?" Kate asked

"I'm not sure, mind the stove, don't let it boil I'll go see if he needs any help." Elizabeth said putting on her coat and making her way to the barn where Jack was pulling pieces of wood from the back of the wagon.

"Hi, what's all this?" Elizabeth asked when he came out of the barn for another arm full.

"Hi, how was your day?" Jack asked with a smile going over to her for a quick kiss.

"It was good. You still haven't told me what this is." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh well, I just thought I would get started on a cradle, that's unless you changed your mind. We can still buy one." Jack said quickly.

"Oh Jack, I can't believe you remembered." Elizabeth gasped thinking back to the conversation they had over a year ago before they were even married.

"Do you still want me to build it?" Jack asked.

"It would mean so much. I would love to put our baby in a cradle you made." Elizabeth smiled as he pulled her into his arms, her belly big enough to always be felt between them now, but he loved that he felt like he was holding them both.

"I thought maybe I could borrow some tools from Lee, make a little design on the head board." Jack said.

"That sounds beautiful" Elizabeth sighed.

It feels like it's getting closer now doesn't it? Getting to meet our little baby?" Jack smiled

"It does. I can't wait." Elizabeth smiled as his hands went to her belly and she moved her's to cover his.

"I know we made a rule with Kate no kissing in the barn, but it doesn't apply to us right?" Jack asked smirking at Elizabeth.

"Well, we made the rules we can change them as we please" Elizabeth smiled softly making Jack chuckle as he bent his head to kiss her pulling her as tight to him as he could.

"I love you." Jack whispered when they parted again and Elizabeth leaned into him as she caught her breath.

"I love you too." She smiled tucking her head under his chin.

* * *

"Woah there, pull up Kate" Jack called as Kate pulled Gracie to a stop by the lake. Jack and Sergeant trotted up next to them. They stood in silence looking over the frozen lake.

"I love winter. I know it's cold and the weather is hard.. but I love the stillness of it." Jack said softly They were bundled up warm and the sun was bright on the snow covered ground. Kate's breath made puffs into the air as she stared out into the silence that only a winter even could bring. Gracie pawed at the snow making it crunch pulling both her and Jack from their trance.

"How is the cradle coming?" Kate asked

"It's coming, I keep trying to make it perfect, it's not coming out the way I pictured it." Jack said with a little sigh.

"It doesn't have to be perfect, just functional."

"Elizabeth really wants me to make this cradle."

"Yes, but the idea of it means more to her then how it actually looks." Kate told him.

"I know, but I still want it to be perfect." Jack shrugged.

"You know Jack, The house, the cradle… You don't have to live up to any expectations Elizabeth has." Kate told him after they were silent for a minute.

"Sometimes I still feel like I do. You girls came from so much in Hamilton. She spent her whole life up until a few years ago thinking she was going to marry into a big house, a family with a good name and not want for anything in her life. You both were raised that way. Sometimes I'm just afraid she is going to wake up and realize that she missed out on something." Jack said with a little shrug. Kate turned to him surprised, it was rare for Jack to get so deep in emotion with her. Typically this was something he saved only for Elizabeth.

"She's never going to regret it Jack, I know I won't. We have all we could ever want here, you are everything she will ever need. And don't take that lightly because you know I think my sister deserves the world." Kate said making Jack chuckle a little.

"I know your right, sometimes I just need to remind myself that. Especially with this baby coming, I keep wondering if I will be enough." Jack sighed.

"You will be enough, you already are enough." Kate said firmly.

"Thank you Kate, come on let's get home for dinner." Jack said pulling Sergeant away and heading towards home.

"Late one home does the dishes tonight?" Kate challenged making Jack laugh.

"Your on!" He smiled as they kicked the horses into a gallop.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at her desk going over her lessons for the afternoon during recess when Jack slipped into her school house.

"This is a nice surprise" She smiled at him as he bent to give her a little kiss.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" She asked.

"I can't miss my beautiful wife? I also had something I need to talk to you about that couldn't wait for dinner" Jack said.

"What is it?"

"I got a telegram from headquarters today, they need me to oversee a transport." Jack said gently. Elizabeth sighed, she didn't think she would ever get used to Jack having to leave.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks, I know it's a lot right now" Jack sighed

"No, its better now then closer to when the baby is due." Elizabeth said giving him a smile.

"I am doing everything I can now so that when spring comes I can turn down assignments so I don't have to leave you."

"I know, and you have been here uninterrupted for a while." Elizabeth agreed.

"How did I get so luck to marry you?" Jack asked giving her a smile rubbing her finger where her wedding band sat.

"When do you leave?"

"I want to leave first light tomorrow, get there and get it started right away, the sooner we are moving the sooner I come back" Jack said.

"I'll come right after school and pack your things."

"No, Bill is taking over for me for the afternoon. I'm going to go home and pack and chop enough fire wood for you and get everything taken care of that I can." Jack said.

"You don't need to do that Jack, if you have two weeks of work ahead of you maybe you should rest.. or" Elizabeth started

"No, I have to leave you for a long time. At least let me take care of you until I have to leave." Jack said softly. Elizabeth nodded knowing there was no point in agreeing with him, she would not win.

"Alright, well I will still come home right after school to make you a good dinner. I will have Kate stop by Abigail's to pick up some bread and cheese to pack you." Elizabeth said.

"Thanks, I will see you soon" Jack nodded giving her another kiss before he went back outside.

"Kate!" Jack called waving her over as he left the school house.

"Hi" Kate called running over as Jack pulled her to sit down on the bench.

"I have to leave on assignment, I will be gone for two weeks, but I need to leave at first light tomorrow" Jack said.

"You have to go?" Kate asked her face falling.

"Yes, I don't have a choice." Jack sighed.

"Well, what can I do to help?" Kate asked. Jack gave her a smile.

"I'm going to bring Sergeant with me, but can you do all the barn chores for the week? Bill will be by to help with anything you need. And Lee said he would come check on you girls after dinner every night. Abigail is sending over some meals."

"Of course." Kate nodded.

"Thanks, I'm going to go take care of a few things before I go, I will see you at home." Jack said. Kate nodded going back to her fiends as Jack walked over to where the boys were playing catch.

"James" Jack called waving him over. James dropped the bat and ran over.

"I have to go away for a little while, can I depend on you to help me out with the girls while I am gone?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes sir" James nodded quickly.

"Great, come take a walk with me." Jack said as they started walking towards the land.

* * *

Jack was unusually silent as he and Elizabeth took a walk that evening. It was becoming tradition for them to take a walk around the land in the evening a few time a week when they could.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elizabeth asked quietly slipping her hand into his. She would never get over how well her small hand fit into his larger one.

"I just… I hate that I have to leave you" Jack sighed. Elizabeth nodded, she had seen him warring with himself all evening.

"We have done it before, for longer." She reminded him gently.

"That was, that was different. I hated leaving you then, but now it's just making me feel sick." Jack sighed stopping to turn to Elizabeth, his hand finding her belly now big enough to show through her coat.

"Jack we will be fine"

"It's the middle of winter what if we get a storm, what if something happens to you or the baby and I'm not here?" He asked. His voice was a whisper and his eyes were locked onto her's clearly struggling.

"You cut us enough fire wood for two years. Abigail is here, Lee and Rosemary will be around, Bill will be here if we need him. We are going to be fine Jack, please just worry about you and coming back soon and safely." Elizabeth said softly reaching up and rubbing her thumb over his cheek.

"Do you regret marrying a mountie? Now that I have to leave you when your pregnant?" Jack asked softly.

"Never, not even for a second. I don't love you despite the fact that your a mountie Jack. I don't love that it can put you in danger and keep you from coming home to me some nights… But It's a part of you, and I love every single little part of you." She whispered watching emotion fill his eyes.

"I will be back as soon as I can, if I have to ride nonstop I swear Elizabeth."

"Good. Because I don't know what I could handle much more then this again." Elizabeth nodded looking up at him and Jack reached out pulling her into his chest and she cuddled in wishing she could bury herself into him and never have to let go.

* * *

The sun was just high enough to dimly light the room when Jack bend down kissing Elizabeth's cheek waking her up.

"I have to go" He whispered as she slowly woke up.

"Wait, I wanted to make you breakfast and see you off" Elizabeth said starting to get up.

"No, I want you to stay right here and go back to sleep, I just couldn't leave without saying good bye." Jack whispered his hands on her shoulders forcing her gently to stay in bed. Elizabeth sat up wrapping her arms around him as he held her tightly to his chest. She could feel how tense he was.

"We're going to be ok as long as you come home safely." Elizabeth said softly. The only other time he had been so reluctant to leave was when he was going to fight up north, to war with no idea when he would be back. This was a quick transport, something he had done a number of times and never struggled with before.

"I just hate leaving you like this" Jack whispered his hand going under the quilt and rubbing Elizabeth's belly over her cotton nightgown.

"Better now then in a few months."

"I'm so sorry I did this to you, you deserve a husband who doesn't leave you like this" Jack whispered resting his forehead on her's, his hand still rubbing her belly. Elizabeth reached up taking his face in her hands making him look at her.

"You are more then I deserve, You are a wonderful husband, and brother, and father. I love you, and we will be right here when you come back." She told him firmly.

"I love you" Jack sighed kissing her lips.

"I love you too, but now you have to go" Elizabeth gave him a strong smile.

"I will be back in two weeks." Jack said standing up.

"I know, we will be here" Elizabeth whispered. Jack kissed her hand and left the room not looking back or he knew he wouldn't be able to leave. As he went down the stairs Kate came out of her room.

"Hey, it's early and cold, go back to bed." Jack whispered.

"Do you need anything?" Kate asked pulling her quilt around her shoulders ignoring him.

"No I'm all packed." Jack sighed.

"I'll take care of her." Kate said.

"I know you will, thats the only reason I can bare to leave her, I know you will be here." Jack sighed pulling Kate into his side for a hug.

"Remember…" Jack started.

"I know, get Abigail for food, sickness or anything baby related, Bill for protection or anything animal related. Lee if anything breaks or if we need help in the middle of the night and Rosemary for company, entertainment or to cover for Elizabeth at school." Kate recited.

"What would I do without you." Jack chuckled tugging on her braid.

"Be safe." Kate said looking at him biting her lip.

"I will, and you are in charge until I get back, just don't tell Elizabeth" Jack whispered making Kate laugh as he kissed the top of his head tossing his bag over his shoulder.

"Get back to bed before you get sick" Jack said as Kate nodded going back into her room. Jack opened the door and Willow came running over.

"You stay girl, watch the house Willow, good good take care of them" Jack whispered scratching the puppies ears and then he was gone.


	51. Coming Home and Going Away

"Good Morning" Kate smiled coming back out of her room a few hours later as Elizabeth was making breakfast.

"Morning, breakfast is almost ready, there is fresh orange juice from Abigail." Elizabeth said as she stood over the stove. Kate went up to her hugging her from behind.

"What's this?" Elizabeth smiled turning to look at her.

"I know it's not easy, Jack being gone." Kate said softly.

"It's not, but we will get through it, just as we always did, me and you." Elizabeth said with a little shrug.

"I will go take care of the barn chores and be in to help you with breakfast." Kate said putting on her coat

"Kate, I know Jack asked you to take on the extra responsibilities these next two weeks. Thank you for being so willing and helpful." Elizabeth said as Kate opened the door.

"Of course, you and me right?"

"You and me" Elizabeth smiled as Kate went out to the barn.

* * *

"Wooh!" A voice called from outside as they were putting their coats on after cleaning up breakfast. Elizabeth opened the door seeing a horse and little buggy outside the house as James jumped down.

"James?" Kate asked looking around Elizabeth surprised.

"Morning. Constable Thornton asked me to give you a ride to school and back while he's gone." James said giving them a smile.

"Oh my goodness, James you certainly don't have to do that." Elizabeth cried.

"It's no problem Mrs Thornton really, I like driving the team and Mr Spokes is letting them stay in the livery durning the school day free of charge." James said.

"Well let me get my books and we will go, thank you James." Elizabeth went back into the house as Kate climbed down the stairs meeting James at the bottom.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this." Kate smiled.

"Jack asked, and I was happy to help." James smiled taking Kate's books from her and putting them under the seat in the buggy.

"Well, I won't pretend that it's not wonderful to see you extra early in the morning." Kate smiled making James grin as Elizabeth came out of the house shutting the door behind her. Willow bounded down the porch running to James as he smiled petting the puppy.

"James can I at least offer you something for your trouble?" Elizabeth asked as James put her books next to Kate's under the seat.

"No ma'am. I am happy to help"

"Well, how about on our way home we stop at Abigail's for some tea and cake on me then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I can't turn that down." James smiled making Elizabeth laugh. Kate smiled watching as he helped Elizabeth up into the buggy and carefully placed a wool blanket over her lap. Then he helped Kate into the back seat before climbing up and picking up the reigns and whistling to the horses. Kate smiled as they wagon rolled down the path, maybe these two weeks would go by quickly after all.

* * *

"Oh Elizabeth I am so glad I caught you!" Rosemary cried hurrying out of the dress shop as the girls walked by on their way to Abigail's Saturday afternoon.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, yes of course, let's go get a cup of tea I have something for you" Rosemary stepped between the sisters linking arms with each of them leading them down the road to Abigail's.

"Afternoon you three" Abigail smiled happily as they walked into the cafe.

"Hi Abigail, it seems we have been taken captive." Kate gave her a smile as Abigail ushered them over to a table in the quiet cafe.

"Oh hush now you came with free will." Rosemary frowned.

"What did you want to show me Rosemary?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Oh yes! Now I know your going to call me silly for this, but just you wait." Rosemary smiled putting her basket on the table as Abigail sat down with them.

"Rosemary I would never call you silly!" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Well maybe you better! I certainly deserve it but I saw this and I couldn't help myself! Oh the image in my mind…" Rosemary went on clasping her hands together and turning her head in her dramatic way.

"Well what is it!" Kate asked interrupting her.

"Cat Montgomery ordered this fabric for a dress she wanted made a few weeks ago, and there was extra after. Not enough to make a dress, even one for a child, but there was just enough for a little baby dress…" Rosemary grinned.

"Rosemary! What if the baby isn't a girl?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Oh well it's you and Jack, we all know you plan on filling that house up, if this one isn't your bound to have one girl in the mix! Lord help us all if there's six little Thornton boys running around town." Rosemary frowned a little making everyone else laugh.

"Well let's see it!" Abigail said excitedly. Rosemary reached into her basket pulling out a beautiful tiny little light pink dress. A white ribbon tied around the waist and lace was on the bottom hem and the sleeves.

"Oh Rosemary!" Kate gasped as everyone else seemed at a loss for words.

"It's so small I can't believe we are going to have a little baby that small!" Abigail gave a teary smile as Elizabeth reached out gently taking the dress to look it over still speechless.

"I just pictured this beautiful little baby with your big blue eyes and Jack's dark hair, I saved some of the ribbon to make a hair bow as well.." Rosemary shrugged.

"It's beautiful Rosemary! Thank you I love it" Elizabeth said standing up and giving Rosemary a warm hug.

"Well I am just so excited for you, I saw the fabric and it was just speaking to me." Rosemary said trying to brush off her thanks.

"I sure hope your a girl, of your going to be dressed as one of the prettiest boys in town." Abigail said rubbing Elizabeth's belly making them all smile.

* * *

The first week that Jack was gone went by both fast and slow. School was busy as they settled into the new year after Christmas. Elizabeth was working on finding a replacement teacher hoping she would find one soon so she had time to train them and get them used to her classroom. Kate was spending her time trying to balance, school, working for Abigail and helping Elizabeth do everything around the house. They were thankful for James, Bill, Lee and Abigail who all helped out and often came by to do the barn chores. Rosemary invited them to dinner almost every night and between her and Abigail, Elizabeth had hardly had to touch the stove. By the time evening fell they were both tired and it made the nights seem not as long.

"Try this one." Kate said picking up a cookie she had made off the tray and handing it to Elizabeth who was sitting at her type writer. With her little free time Elizabeth had started writing another book hoping to finish it when she was off school once the baby came.

"Kate these are amazing." Elizabeth sighed as she took a bite.

"Abigail showed me how to make them with melted chocolate in the middle." Kate said taking a bite of another one as Elizabeth bit into hers again closing her eye and sighing.

"Kate, you are getting as good at Abigail at baking." Elizabeth said making Kate smile. Kate had been helping Abigail more and more since Clara was working mostly at the dress shop now. Abigail was teaching Kate to bake and cook and Kate was quickly becoming very good. She had certainly learned faster then Elizabeth did. There had been talk around town about Kate being a partner with Abigail at the cafe because she was becoming almost as good as her. Of course there was no question Kate would finish school, but Abigail had made it very clear that Kate had a job with her as soon as she wanted it.

"I thought Jack would like them. I can make another batch for when he comes home." Kate said.

"Jack would love these. I got the telegram from him that he is on his way back tomorrow. He probably has about a four day ride but he should be back soon." Elizabeth nodded.

"He will have to move the dresser into the baby's room when he comes back. I bet Rosemary and Clara will be making more and more clothes now." Kate said.

"I think you are right. I'm also almost positive I saw Abigail stashing baby blankets under the safe when I came in yesterday catching her off guard." Elizabeth nodded.

"I can neither confirm or deny the fact that she might be up to almost a dozen of them by now." Kate laughed making Elizabeth smile. Willow heard them laughing and got up her tail wagging she she put her head in Elizabeth's lap asking to be scratched.

"This might be Jack's last trip until the baby comes." Kate said putting the tray of cookies back on the table.

"I'm hoping so. I can't imagine him being gone closer to when the baby is due." Elizabeth nodded.

"So this might be the last time it's just you and me for a long time." Kate said giving her a little smile.

"I miss Jack, but I have enjoyed our quiet nights together. It's like when we first came to Hope Valley."

"We have both been busy, you with Jack and the baby and me with school and friends and helping Abigail."

"And James." Elizabeth added giving her a little smile making Kate blush a little.

"James has been very helpful since Jack left. I know Jack asked him to do a few things but I also know James has done a lot of extra things too that Jack didn't ask. Please tell him how grateful we are that he is helping out." Elizabeth said.

"I will" Kate nodded.

"James reminds me a lot of Jack, he has a kind heart."

"He does, I enjoy spending time with him."

"You know I think you are to young to be seriously spending time with a boy, but if you are, I am glad it is someone as sweet as him."

"Thank you for forbidding me from seeing him even if you think I am to young." Kate said. Elizabeth gave her a sweet smile as she stood up from her desk going to help her sister clean the kitchen.

"I trust your judgment, and I trust that you won't do anything beyond what you know is age appropriate. We came from a world where I was forbidden to court people who were not to Grandmothers standers and I didn't want that for you. I just want to be your big sister, help point you in the right direction, be here to support you and talk to you. But I never want to tell you how to live your life. We left that Kate, sometimes I feel like you did all your growing up here and you forget what it was like there. We were lucky to live with Grandmother. But if we were to stay I would have never been able to have the life I have now, and I love my life." Elizabeth smiled running her hands through Kate's long waves.

"I love our life too." Kate smiled.

* * *

"Good Afternoon" Bill called from the barn as James rode up with Kate and Elizabeth in the wagon after school a few days later.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked giving him a smile.

"Storms coming it. Looks like we might be in for a bad one. I thought I would come and secure the barn down and make sure everything was alright." Bill said.

"I will help, I'll put extra food in for the animals incase it is still bad in the morning." James said as Bill helped Elizabeth down from the wagon seat.

"Thank you, we appreciate that." Elizabeth said as they turned in surprise to see a wagon driving up coming to a stop as Lee and Rosemary climbed out.

"Storm is coming in, we thought we would come see if you need anything." Lee said as he helped Rosemary climb down.

"Wow everyone is here." Kate laughed.

"We will finish up here in the barn if you want to close the shutters" Bill said as he and James headed to the barn.

"You got it." Lee nodded grabbing the ladder and going over to the back porch.

"I don't like the idea of you two being here alone during a snow storm. Who knows how long we will be stuck under snow." Rosemary said.

"We will be fine, with all this help, we are prepared." Elizabeth said as they went into the house and Kate started making tea.

"Well regardless, suppose something happen and you two are here alone with no way to get help." Rosemary sighed picking up the tea cups.

"Oh they won't be alone." Abigail said as she came through the front door with a basket in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked giving her a smile.

"Cody is staying with Robert tonight, until the storm has passed, his father hurt his knee last week and Cody is going to help Robert with the barn and shoveling. So I thought I would come ride out the storm with my girls. Should anything happen we will have each other." Abigail said giving them a smile as she set her bag down going into the kitchen helping herself to a cup of tea.

"How wonderful!" Rosemary cried.

"Thank you Abigail." Elizabeth smiled.

"No thanks needed. I have found myself missing the quiet nights we used to have together, and this gives us just the reason." Abigail smiled.

"Jack sent a telegram a few days ago that he was on his way home. I suspect he's still two or three days away, do you think he's stuck in the storm?" Elizabeth asked glancing out the window.

"I am sure he heard of it coming and found shelter somewhere. It may delay him a day or two but I don't worry about Jack. He will probably hunker down in the nearest town until it passes." Abigail said brushing off Elizabeth worry. Kate nodded, Jack was used to this kind of thing, he would be fine.

"The barn is all set and the animals have enough food until tomorrow night." James said coming into the house

"Thank you James, would you like some tea?" Elizabeth asked.

"No thank you, I should get home and help Pa with our farm." James said.

"Well if the storm is as bad as they say school will be canceled tomorrow, will you make sure everyone knows?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Ma'am." James nodded.

"I will walk you out." Kate said quickly standing up and meeting James at the door. She closed it behind her to the three women watching from the kitchen.

"Thank you for all your help. Elizabeth says thank you too." Kate smiled wrapping her coat around her.

"I will come by once the worst of the storm passes to help you clean up and do the cores." James said.

"You don't need to."

"I want to, besides I live closer then Bill, it's easier for me." James said with a little shrug.

"Maybe if it's not to cold we can go for a ride in the snow?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon."

"Bye" Kate smiled as James gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the stairs.

* * *

"It's so white out there you can't even see" Kate said squinting at the window as the snow blew past the next morning. The storm had indeed been everything Bill said it would. The howling wind had happened soon after they were finished with dinner and snow had been falling hard all through the night and into the morning. Kate wasn't even sure they would be able to open the door the way it was pilling up on the porch.

"Thank goodness Bill and Lee came to close everything up, and the animals are settled for the morning as well, hopefully the storm has slowed down by afternoon." Elizabeth said adding another log to the fireplace to keep the house warm.

"Bill left extra food for them if not. They won't starve to death in one day. It's not safe to try and go to the barn in this. I grew up hearing awful stories about men being lost on the open prairie because they couldn't find their way to the barn in a blizzard. You might only miss it by a few feet but you can't see in all the white. Men just kept walking and walking out into the open not knowing which way they came from." Abigail shook her head kneading the bread at the table.

"What happened to them?" Kate asked .

"Some were never found, One I heard of was found frozen to death five steps from the door." Abigail said making Kate shiver as Elizabeth pulled her shawl tighter around her.

"You grew up on the prairie Abigail?" Kate asked.

"Yes ma'am. Wasn't a neighbor around for miles. I think the closest one was almost a full day's walk. I had my Ma and Pa, three sisters and four brothers." Abigail nodded.

"It must have been scary during a storm like this. I don't know what we would have done without the extra help. Even if I did know how to secure a house and barn for high winds, I don't think I could get up a ladder anymore" Elizabeth sighed.

"Well we certainly wouldn't want you too. But I have no doubt you girls would be able to manage whatever you needed to." Abigail told her giving her a kind smile.

"Never the less, I'm glad we're living in a town full of friends." Elizabeth sighed again getting up from the couch. She had been restless since the storm hit that morning and Kate was glad Abigail was with them to help take care of Elizabeth.

"She's restless, she's afraid Jack is riding in the storm" Kate whispered to Abigail looking up from where she was studying at the table near her. Though if she was honest her mind Haden't been on her lessons for almost an hour now.

"Elizabeth why don't you get off your feet, worrying won't do you any good." Abigail offered gently.

"Abigail I am fine" Elizabeth shook her head but sank into the other chair by the table with Kate and Abigail.

"How about a card game while we wait for the bread to cook?" Abigail offered with a smile.

"I'll get the cards" Kate agreed closing her book and putting it away. They were just sitting down again when there was an urgent knock on the door.

"What in the world!" Abigail cried.

"Who is out in this?" Elizabeth gasped as Kate hurried to answer the door. A tall figure came in covered in snow as Kate struggled to shut the door behind it against the wind and snow blowing in. The figure was all bundled and covered in white snow as Abigail and Elizabeth rushed over. Elizabeth reached up pulling down the scarf exposing bright green eyes.

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped recognizing the eyes as they all helped to unwrap the scarf the rest of the way exposing his whole face.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried when his smile and rosy cheeks came into view throwing herself into his arms not caring that he was dripping with snow.

"Kate hurry and warm some water on the stove" Abigail said as Kate rushed into the kitchen and Abigail continued to pull off all Jack's layers.

"Jack Thornton your lucky you didn't catch your death out there. You are by far the most insane man I have ever met." Abigail shook her head clicking her tung at him. But Kate knew she wasn't really mad.

"What were you doing out in this storm?" Elizabeth asked as all Jack's outer layers were now off and Abigail hurried him into a chair putting his feet in a bucket as Kate poured the warm water into it.

"Oww" Jack hissed his toes defrosting in the water.

"Trying to catch his death that's what" Abigail shook her head.

"I couldn't stand it wait it out. I knew I was only a few miles from town when it hit. Luckily I have made my rounds so much I know my way with my eyes closed and so does Sergeant. It was slow going but we made it just fine." Jack said as Elizabeth sank down into a chair next to him and Jack wrapped his arm around her.

"I couldn't stand to be away from you for another night." Jack said giving her a little smile. Elizabeth grinned kissing him quickly not caring that Kate and Abigail were watching them.

"Well, I will warm you some soup and see about getting you a hot bath." Abigail said.

"You are crazy Jack." Kate laughed shaking her head.

"I didn't know how long the storm would last. I didn't want to get stuck in a town for days when I could just keep pushing on and get home to you. I promised you, two weeks." Jack said.

"This is a promise I would have forgiven you for." Elizabeth sighed running her fingers through his wet hair.

"But I would not have forgiven myself." Jack said as Abigail put a warm bowl of soup in his hands.

"Jack Thornton you are impossible." Abigail chuckled shaking her head.

* * *

Kate gave James a smile as he and his sisters slipped into the warm school house just before Elizabeth rang the bell. James avoided her eye hanging up his coat and putting the lunchpail away.

"Sleep in this morning?" Kate asked as they slid into their seats.

"I need to talk to you later" James whispered as Kate turned to him surprised.

"Good morning class." Elizabeth smiled greeting everyone as they returned it.

"Today we are going to spend the morning doing something extra special. For the next two weeks we are going to spend time working on a group project." Elizabeth said as the class started to get excited.

"What's the project Mrs Thatcher?" Emily asked.

"Since spring is not so far away I thought we might talk about trees which will be in bloom soon. I want you all to pair up with one or two friends. I will assign each of you a type of tree for you to research and do a project on and in two weeks you will show your report to the class. When spring comes we can go for a walk in the woods and see the trees we did our project on as they bloom." Elizabeth said.

"Mrs Thornton will you still be our teacher in the spring?" Laura asked.

"Well we don't know exactly when spring will be, or when the baby will come. But Mrs Blakey will know about the project and I am certain she will finish it with you if I am out." Elizabeth said.

"Will you come with us Mrs Thornton, even if you are out with the baby?" Emily asked.

"I can't make any promises but I will try my very hardest." Elizabeth smiled. Everyone seemed to accept that answer.

"Mrs Thornton, our Pa said we were leaving after this week." Clara said from the front row.

"What?" Kate and Elizabeth asked at the same time.

"Oh Clara, I told you I would tell her" James sighed.

"But we can't do the project." Nellie shot back at her brother from across the aisle.

"Everyone please take out your readers and do your next lesson quietly. We will do the project after our reading lesson. James can I see you at my desk please?" Elizabeth asked. Everyone took out their books as James stood shuffling his way to the front of the room. Kate opened her book but didn't take her eyes off of James as he spoke to Elizabeth at her desk, both of them talking to softly for her to hear. Laura glanced back at her but Kate didn't look at her trying to read their lips. They only spoke for a few minutes before James returned to his seat still not looking at Kate.

"Your leaving?" She asked him in a hushed voice.

"Katie, quiet please" Elizabeth said using her teacher voice but there was softness in her eyes. Kate turned her head looking down at her book silently.

* * *

"Walk you home?" James asked as Elizabeth rang the bell at the end of the day.

"I can't, I promised Elizabeth I would help with the washing and dinner." Kate said picking up her books.

"Kate, I'm sorry." James sighed.

"It's not your fault. I just need need to help out at home today." Kate said glancing at Elizabeth who was talking to Opal at her desk.

"Alright, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Kate gave him a smile. James nodded leaving as the school room emptied out.

"You ok?" Elizabeth asked as Kate walked up to her desk to pick up her books.

"Yeah, are you ready to go?"

"Kate, it's ok to be upset James is leaving." Elizabeth said softly.

"I know, I'm ok being upset doesn't do anyone any good."

"Do you want to stop by Abigail's for a treat? You might feel better." Elizabeth offered raising her eyebrow.

"I kind of just want to go home if that's ok."

"Sure sweetie" Elizabeth said putting her arm around her as they left the school. The walk home was quieter then usual, the day was mild and Elizabeth had convinced Jack that morning that the walk would do her good.

"You want to talk about it?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I'm going to take Gracie for a ride, it that ok?" Kate asked

"Sure, I'm here if you need me ok" Elizabeth said taking her books from Kate.

"Thanks" Kate nodded. Elizabeth sighed watching her walk down the path to the back before going into the house.

* * *

"Hello" Jack smiled coming in and taking off his boots.

"Hi, how was your day?" Elizabeth asked as Jack bent over the couch to give her a kiss.

"Ohh long, I am glad we are having a tame winter though. How about you? Doing ok how are you feeling?" Jack asked rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm ok, Kate is helpful at school, she and Laura do a lot of the moving around for me, and the children are so good."

"Good, I'm glad they are going easy on you, where is Kate anyway?" Jack asked.

"She took Gracie for a ride right after school. I was expecting her back by now but I think she might need sometime to herself. James told us he and his family were moving at the end of the week. She's pretty disappointed." Elizabeth sighed going to the stove to check the chicken.

"Why do they have to leave?" Jack asked following her into the kitchen and starting to set the table.

"May's mother has taken ill, she isn't expected to get better and she will have to care for her father once she is gone. They are moving back east as soon as they can."

"That's to bad, the Peterson's were a wonderful addition to this town." Jack sighed.

"I know, Kate won't say it but she is taking it pretty hard."

"Of course she is, she cares a lot about James" Jack nodded

"I know how hard it is to say good bye." Elizabeth sighed.

"Why don't I go see if I can track her down" Jack said standing up.

"No, I should, this needs to be a sister talk." Elizabeth told him as Jack tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Why don't you go do that and I will take Sergeant to Abigail's and see if she has any apple turnovers, maybe we can bribe Kate with her favorite food back into happiness." Jack smiled as Elizabeth put on her shawl.

"You are a wonderful man Jack Thornton" Elizabeth smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek as she left the house.

Elizabeth had a pretty good idea of where to go as she crossed the field behind the barn seeing Gracie grazing in the short grass by the pond on the far side of the land. As she got closer she saw Kate sitting idle watching the water.

"I thought I would find you here." Elizabeth sighed easing herself down on the log by the pond.

"Sorry, I know it's getting late." Kate whispered.

"I know you are hurting Katie. I wish you would talk to me about it." Elizabeth said. Kate just shrugged.

"Katie, come on this isn't like you, we talk about everything." Elizabeth pushed her a little more rubbing her growing belly. This seating was not comfortable at all but she was willing to sit here all night if Kate needed it.

"There's nothing to talk about. I am just sad he's leaving" Kate whispered.

"I know, but you can write to each other."

"It's not the same."

"No, no it isn't." Elizabeth agreed sadly.

"How did you know you were in love with Jack?"

"Well sweetheart first of all I was much older then fifteen." Elizabeth couldn't help letting out a laugh.

"Not so much, older, you were only four years older then me when we came here." Kate said firmly.

"Oh goodness you really are growing up aren't you." Elizabeth sighed realizing how their age gap was closing at an alarming rate.

"I know I am to young to court someone"

"But that doesn't make you to young to have a crush. I know this is not what you want to hear right now, but you are so young. There will be other boys, when you get a little older of course. And James can always be your dear friend. I am sorry he couldn't stay, he was a good boy." Elizabeth said gently.

"Jack didn't like him." Kate said.

"Jack just doesn't like the idea of you getting any older, that includes things like boys, and changing your hair and clothes. Jack will be ok, I think he just wishes you would stay his little shadow. And we both know he can be protective of us." Elizabeth laughed a little.

"What happens if you have a little girl?" Kate asked rubbing Elizabeth's belly.

"Heaven help her." Elizabeth rolled her eyes making Kate giggle.

"What do you say you help me get off this log and we go in and get started on some dinner? I think Jack is bringing home something yummy." Elizabeth asked.

"Deal" Kate smiled standing up and reaching down to pull Elizabeth up helping her stand.

"I know it hurts now, believe me I know, but your going to be ok. And James doesn't have to be out of your life forever. It won't be the same as when he was living here but writing and keeping in touch will make you feel better" Elizabeth said softly.

"I know, it's just hard. I'll be ok"

"And if your not, thats what I'm here for ok?" Elizabeth asked taking her hand as they started walking back to the house leading Gracie who prodded along behind them slowly

"Even if your about to burst?" Kate chuckled poking her belly.

"I am always here for you no matter what, you know that right?"

"I know" Kate nodded.


	52. No Place like Home

Jack seemed able to perk Kate up a little when he came home and even Elizabeth took part in their card game that night as they made each other laugh. Though Kate was still not entirely herself for the next few days. Elizabeth noticed she suddenly spent very little time with James, opting to walk home with Laura or ride in the wagon. She felt sorry for her sister and for James, but knew it couldn't be helped. On Wednesday Jack came through the door whistling as he hung up his hat and coat.

"Someone had a good day." Kate said looking up from where she was making dinner.

"I did, I got a telegram from headquarters, I have some good news." Jack said as Elizabeth came down the stairs with the laundry basket in her hands.

"Are they sending us a washing machine?" Elizabeth teased as Jack hurried to take the basket from her setting it on the table.

"No, but they have asked me to go to Buxton to do some work."

"Oh but Jack you just got back hardly a week ago." Elizabeth sighed not hiding her disappointment.

"Which is exactly what I told them. I did some talking to my commander and I told him I couldn't leave my pregnant wife again. Which is why I now have a hotel for two nights for the three of us to take a little vacation." Jack smiled.

"Really?" Kate cried.

"If your up for it that is." Jack said turning to Elizabeth.

"When do we leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought we could leave tomorrow afternoon. If we take the wagon we can drive for a while. I can put the tarp on so you can rest in the back but we should be in Buxton by dinner time. I will have some work to do Friday, but we can explore the city together Saturday and return home Sunday." Jack offered.

"Oh can we, please Elizabeth?" Kate asked.

"I suppose it would be nice to get away for a little while before the baby comes." Elizabeth smiled.

"Hurray! I'm going to go pack!" Kate cried running into her room making Jack laugh. He turned to Elizabeth kissing her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you sure your up for this trip?" He asked.

"Yes, you are right I can rest in the wagon. I will ask Rosemary to teach school for me Friday. This will probably be our last chance to go on a trip for a while." Elizabeth nodded as Jack ran his hand over her belly. It was noticeable now all the time no matter what she was wearing. Elizabeth used to battle with her skirts every morning but had since given up when Jack convinced her how beautiful she was.

"Good, I think we could use sometime to ourselves. Kate included, we have all been so busy I thought it would be nice to get out of town for a while."

"You are right, and this way she won't be here when James leaves, maybe this trip will help her take her mind off of it a little." Elizabeth nodded.

"Well then let's get packing Mrs Thornton." Jack smiled.

"I suppose the laundry could wait a few more days." Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

Alright everyone listen before I dismiss you for the day, I have some news." Elizabeth said as Kate looked up from her book as she addressed the class.

"Tomorrow I will not be here, Mrs Coulter will teach school tomorrow, I have left her the lesson plans and I expect you to all be on your best behavior." Elizabeth said.

"When are you coming back?" Opal asked concerned.

"I will be back Monday. Mountie Jack has some work in the city and he is taking Kate and I with him for a little vacation, but only for a few days." Elizabeth assured the younger children who watched her worriedly.

"Good" Emily smiled.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked turning to Kate who was avoiding James watching her from across the row.

"Buxton. Jack is working tomorrow and he didn't want to leave us again. So we are going for the weekend, leaving right now and coming back Sunday afternoon." Kate said.

"Alright everyone, have a wonderful weekend and I will see you all on Monday." Elizabeth said dismissing the class. Children started to gather their coats and lunch pails.

"Are you going to walk home with James?" Laura whispered. Kate looked over to where James was standing by the door with his sisters seeming to wait for her.

"No, Jack should be outside with the wagon right now, he wanted to leave as soon as school was out." Kate shook her head.

"You ready Kate?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you Monday." Kate said turning to Laura.

"Have a good trip, I'll help Mrs Coulter tomorrow." Laura said giving Kate and Elizabeth a hug.

"Thank you." Elizabeth gave her a smile as Laura headed down the steps.

"I have some books for you three. I know this one is your favorite Molly, and James I want youth keep working on you science, I think you could do very well with it in your new school" Elizabeth said handing James and his sisters each a book.

"Thank you ma'am" James said as the girls smiled.

"You three will be just fine, be sure and write, we want to hear all about your adventures back east." Elizabeth said giving them a warm smile.

"We will" Nellie nodded as Jack pulled up with Abigail in the wagon.

"Be safe, we will talk soon." Elizabeth said going down the stairs to greet Jack and Abigail. Kate watched her for a minute before turning to James and the girls.

"Have a wonderful trip, I want to hear all about your school back east. I bet you even have your own classrooms for your own grades." Kate gave the girls a smile.

"Will you write and tell us about Miss Thatcher's baby when it comes?" Nellie asked.

"Of course, we will all write you." Kate smiled.

"You two should get home, Ma will need help with the packing." James told them softly.

"You too." Nellie frowned.

"I will be along in a minute." James nodded as Nellie took Molly's hand and they started down the dirt path.

"I'm sorry we have to go." James said softly turning to Kate.

"It's not your fault. I understand." Kate shrugged a little.

"Maybe we cold still write and be friends?" James asked.

"I would like that." Kate nodded giving him a little smile.

"I'm going to come back to Hope Valley some day. I will come and see you." James told her firmly.

"That would be nice." Kate forced a smile onto her face and James forced one onto his before giving her a warm hug. He didn't meet her eyes when he pulled away instead just walking down the lane his sisters had gone down with a little wave to Jack and Elizabeth.

"How are we doing?" Jack asked walking up to Kate.

"Good, let's go. I'm ready to be away for a little while." Kate said giving him a little smiled as Jack put a strong hand on her shoulder and they went over to the wagon.

"Here is some food for your trip. Some bread and cheese and smoked ham and a few cookies." Abigail said putting a basket into the back of the wagon.

"Thank you Abigail" Elizabeth gave her friend a smile knowing there was no use on telling her how unnecessary it was.

"Well, you three enjoy your trip. Cody and I will take good care of Willow, he is so excited to have a dog in the house." Abigail smiled making Jack chuckle.

"And Lee said he would look after the house and animals for use, we will be back Sunday evening." Elizabeth nodded.

"I will have a hot supper on your table waiting for you." Abigail gave her a smile before giving her a warm hug.

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled as Jack took her hand and helped her slowly climb into the wagon seat and settled her with blankets and hot potatoes on her feet and hands.

"Have a wonderful time little miss." Abigail gave Kate a hug which she returned tighter then usual.

"I will." Kate smiled.

"Ready?" Jack asked. Kate nodded and Jack boosted her up into the back seat and handed her blankets to keep warm in the winter evening.

"Have fun!" Abigail called waving as Jack jumped up next to Elizabeth and whistled to Sergeant and Gracie who pulled the wagon through town.

"It is so nice to get away for a few days. And for you not to have to leave us again." Elizabeth smiled curling into Jack's side a little. Jack smiled leaning his head to kiss the top of her's gently.

"Do you think we can buy new winter shoes in town?" Kate asked leaning forward so the three of them could chat.

"We all certainly need them. Why don't you and I do some shopping while Jack is working tomorrow. And Saturday we can all explore the city together." Elizabeth offered.

"You sure you have the energy for that?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Of course, I will be fine." Elizabeth assured him making him smile.

* * *

"Is she warm enough out there?" Elizabeth asked as Jack came into the bedroom of their hotel closing the door a little.

"The fire is warm and she has plenty of blankets." Jack nodded. Their hotel room was beautiful, much more then they would have spent on themselves, but the Mountie must have felt guilty about calling Jack away again so soon, and he worked hard, he earned a nice place to stay when he was away from home. The big main room had a fire place and little table with chairs. Even a little sitting area with a sofa big enough for Kate to sleep comfortably on. There was also the bathroom they had to themselves and the bedroom where Jack and Elizabeth could sleep.

"This is so nice Jack, I am so happy we came." Elizabeth smiled putting her book down as Jack slid into the bed next to her.

"Me too, I am sorry I have to work tomorrow, but all day Saturday it will be the three of us. I saw something in the paper about a train museum opening up, maybe we could go see that and have a nice lunch out and go to the park after, or perhaps we can see about attending a film or going downtown to look at the big buildings." Jack offered.

"Anything is fine with me as long as we are all together." Elizabeth gave him a smile as he lay down next to her.

"And anything is fine with me as long as you don't get to tired out." Jack said making her sigh and wrinkle her nose at him.

"Kate and I are only going shopping in the morning tomorrow. We thought we could have a nice afternoon tea at the hotel but after that our day was free to rest and spend some time together. I want to talk to her about James, make sure she is really ok with it."

"She seemed fine today."

"Yes but you know Kate, she bottles everything up and then she explodes and I don't know what to do with it all." Elizabeth sighed.

"I am sure you two will have a good talk, she's young, much to young to be falling in love." Jack said running his fingers through Elizabeth's hair as she lay her head on his chest.

"I remember feeling like fifteen was very grown up, plenty grown up enough for love."

"She's a little girl." Jack sighed making Elizabeth chuckle as they lay quietly for a minute.

"You know, I can't help thinking that next trip we make, we will have our little baby with us." She smiled running her hand over her belly.

"I can't wait." Jack whispered kissing her forehead.

"What if it's a little girl Jack?"

"Well then she will be the prettiest little girl anyone ever did see."

"But do you want a boy? I heard that men always want sons to pass things on to. To teach them how to do things and spend time with." Elizabeth said softly. Jack seemed to think for a minute.

"Seems to me Kate is a girl, and she did just fine at learning how to fish, and ride a horse and play baseball and do the barn chores. Boy or Girl I plan on teaching this baby everything I know." Jack said with a little shrug making Elizabeth smile up at him as he so quickly eased a fear she had been having for a few days.

"Were you worried about that?" Jack asked his eyebrows furrowing together as concern filled his face.

"A little" Elizabeth admitted softly.

"Elizabeth, having you in my life made it perfect. From our wedding day on, I could never want for anything more. Having a baby with you is more then any man could ever dream of. I don't care if we have a boy of a girl, I don't care if we have twenty girls and never have a boy." Jack said stopping for a minute as Elizabeth giggled lightly at the idea.

"All that matters to me is our family, whatever it maybe we create. You, me, Kate, this baby, other babies….I already feel so blessed, everything else is just extra blessings in my life." Jack said hand hand running over her belly gently as the baby kicked as if understanding him.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too." Jack smiled kissing her.

* * *

"Oh Elizabeth look" Kate squealed as she stopped outside a store with a beautiful white christening gown in the window.

"Look how beautiful." Kate whispered holding herself back fro touching the glass.

"Kate, what ever would we do with such a think in Hope Valley? The baby would only wear it for a few hours and it would go back into a trunk." Elizabeth shook her head at her sister, though she had to admit it was breath taking.

"I suppose" Kate sighed.

"All the shopping you have done today had been for the baby." Elizabeth chuckled as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Well babies are more fun to shop for."

"They are, but let's be a little more practical." Elizabeth gave her a smile.

"Remember when we lived in Hamilton and we used to go shopping together all the time? We would buy things we hardly ever used."

"I do remember, life was different then."

"Now we have everything we need, shopping is boring." Kate sighed.

"Well, let's be thankful for that. Come on now, we have our new shoes, a new winter coat for you, a hat for Jack, I have a new blouse that will hopefully fit me until the baby comes… What else should we get while we are in the city?" Elizabeth asked rubbing her sore back gently.

"It's cold out here, why don't we go get tea at the hotel and rest this afternoon." Kate offered taking the bag from Elizabeth.

"Alright, and how about after we find you a new dress. You have stopped growing, but none of your dresses from Hamilton fit anymore. A pretty girl needs at least one beautiful ball gown. Besides the town dance is coming up this spring." Elizabeth said giving Kate a smile.

"I don't think I'm going to go." Kate said with a little shrug.

"Why not? You love going to the spring dance, you haven't missed one since we moved in." Elizabeth asked surprised.

"I guess I'm just not in the dancing mood." Kate said with a little shrug.

"Well its not for a few months yet. You might change your mind."

"I just don't think I will feel like it." Kate shook her head.

"Would this have anything to do with James?"

"I just don't feel like dancing with someone else. We were supposed to go together."

"I understand how you are feeling. You put on an awful brave face but James leaving is hard on both of you. But you are young Kate, as as much as it doesn't feel like it now, there will be other James' in your life. As you get older, you will have, more serious relationships and it will be different. You will see, James will always be special to you but that doesn't mean you close your great to anyone else because you are hurting. But I understand it is to soon to be thinking of things like that. Just keep an open mind, who knows maybe if we find you the right dress you will want to go." Elizabeth said gently.

"Will you go to the dance?" Kate asked.

"I fear by then I will either be very large or with a newborn."

"Well if the baby hasn't come yet we can probably borrow Mr Paterson's wheelbarrow and wheel you into the saloon." Kate teased making Elizabeth shoot her a playful look of annoyance as Kate laughed at her own joke.

"Don't tease, one day this baby will be grown and you will be having one of your own." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Let's hope that's not for a long time." Kate shook her head.

"Agreed" Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

After lunch they did fine Kate a beautiful light blue gown that made her eyes sparkle and Elizabeth insisted on buying it despite Kate's protests that she truly didn't need it. They picked up a quick dinner at the cafe to bring home to eat at the hotel. Elizabeth knew Jack would be tired from his long day of work and if she was being honest she was feeling pretty rundown herself, though she would never admit that to Jack. Kate wrote a letter to Julie to mail, it was always faster when they sent it directly in the city. Elizabeth laid out dinner and sat down to the couch with her book to wait for Jack. When Jack came through the door just before dark he was greeted by Kate offering him a smile with a finger to her lips. In the dimly lit room Elizabeth was sleeping on the couch her head propped up on her arm as Kate sat beside her writing.

"Seems like you had a buys day." Jack whispered pulling off his boots and hat and going to sit in the chair beside Kate.

"We did a lot of shopping and walking, she insisted. But we brought back dinner so you both can rest the test of the day." Kate nodded folding her letter.

"Thank you." Jack smiled.

"She's very stubborn your wife, I tried to get her to stop after lunch and sis insisted on going out again." Kate teased making Jack chuckle quietly.

"I am glad you two had a fun day."

"We did, how was work?"

"Long, lots of questions, but it was a nice change of pace and I got to see some old friends."

"Good, we are excited to spend the day with you tomorrow, we got the paper for the films playing if it's to cold to be out." Kate handed Jack a piece of paper.

"Thanks, you writing Julie a letter?"

"Yes, I'm going to mail it now, unless you are hungry and want to wake Elizabeth up to eat?" Kate asked.

"No, go on to the mailbox, I will let her sleep a little longer. Do you know where it is? I should go with you."

"no, you just got in, it's right on the corner I will be right back" Kate nodded already putting on her coat and hat as Jack nodded sliding into her seat on the couch. Elizabeth awoke softly sensing him next to her.

"Hi sweetheart, go back to sleep a little longer" Jack whispered as she leaned into him. Without even opening her eyes Elizabeth lay back her head in his lap as Jack ran his fingers through her hair, already she was back to sleep.

"My Elizabeth Thatcher it seems you have met your limit after all." Jack smiled softly brushing a curl that had fallen in front of her face.

* * *

"Well I think we have had a very full day." Jack said as they made their way into a busy restaurant the next evening. The warm building was a welcome to the cold night air outside.

"We didn't see very much of the city though." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, we saw the train museum, and that comedy film, and Kate and I even got some ice skating in." Jack said as they found a seat amongst all the people.

"I think I need more practice." Kate said rubbing her sore knee from where she had fallen earlier.

"Well the pond at home is probably frozen over, we will check and see, if it is safe we can practice more there." Jack said making her smile.

"I enjoyed that film, perhaps one day we can take a trip to New York and see some movie stars." Elizabeth smiled.

"And the big buildings that look like they touch the sky. It must feel like flying to stand on the top floor of one of those." Kate nodded.

"I'll keep my feet planted firmly on the ground thank you." Jack shook his head.

"Afraid of heights Jack?" Kate teased.

"No, I just think if man we meant to live so high in the sky we would have wings." Jack said firmly making the girls laugh.

"Very well, Jack can wait downstairs with the baby in the pram while you and I go up." Elizabeth said making Kate smile.

"Fine by me." Jack agreed.

"I wonder what you have to do to get service around here?" Elizabeth sighed looking over the busy room.

"I thought I saw a women order at the counter on the far side of the room, should I go see?" Kate asked.

"Yes please," Elizabeth nodded unable to see past the crowed of people. Kate nodded leaving the table as Jack sighed looking around.

"I was not meant for the city life. It might be nice to visit but to live here would drive me mad."

"I agree, we never went to restaurants like this in Hamilton, there seem to be a lot of men here." Elizabeth nodded.

"Dock workers I'm sure, looking for a hot meal after getting off their shift." Jack agreed.

Across the room Kate made her way to the counter slipping past men who were drinking beer. Kate stood waiting for someone who was working there to notice her so she could ask for a menu to bring back to the table.

"Well isn't this a pretty young lady" Kate turned frowning at the voice behind her, closer to her ear then she was comfortable with. A man about Jack's age was hovering over her forcing her back against the counter.

"Excuse me sir" Kate said trying to politely slip past him but he stepped in front of her to keep her from moving, in the crowded room there was no where she could go.

"Where are you going? How about a drink?" He asked grinning at her.

"No thank you I have to get back…" Kate tried again stepping around him but again he cut her off. Kate felt her heartbeat picking up realizing she was in trouble.

"Listen I don't know what your doing but.." Kate started when suddenly he grabbed her wrist holding it tightly as she tried to jerk it away.

"My name is Tod, what's yours beautiful?"

"Jack!" Kate yelled having no idea where in the busy restaurant he was but really hoping he was close enough to hear her.

"Oh don't do that, now you went and made me feel bad" The man named Tod said taking a step closer to her.

"Back up sir! My brother is going to come and he won't be pleased to see you." Kate said trying to sound firm but her voice was shaking. Tod heard it and it made him smirk at her to see how frightened she was.

"You sure are stubborn huh? I have a room right upstairs, how about you and I go up and have a nice drink where it's quieter" Tod wrapped an arm around Kate's waist despite her struggling he was almost a foot taller then her and strong like Jack.

"No, get away, Jack!" Kate yelled again not caring now if she drew attention to herself as she felt herself lifted off her feet.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked glancing behind him.

"Hear what?" Elizabeth asked looking up.

"It sounded like someone was calling me" Jack said.

"I didn't hear anything" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Maybe not" Jack shook his head clearing it.

"This was such a good idea Jack, thank you for taking us with you." Elizabeth smiled as he reached for her hand on the table.

"Of course, are you sure your not to tired?"

"No, I mean, no more then I would be at home and it's wonderful to be away for a few days, it really perked Kate up." Elizabeth said.

"Jack!" They heard a yell making them both look away from each others eyes.

"I heard that" Elizabeth said.

"That's Kate" Jack said standing up quickly glancing around.

"She went that way Jack." Elizabeth was on her feet now, faster then she had been able to get out of a chair on her own in a while. Jack hurried over to the counter in time to see Kate struggling with a man who looked like he was trying to drag her away.

"Hey!" Jack roared crossing the room so quickly as everyone around them turned. Kate turned to him and there was so much fear in her eyes Jack felt his blood boiling.

"Let her go" Jack said firmly.

"Oh who's authority? There's nothing wrong with trying to chat with a pretty lady, she doesn't mind now do you darling?" The man said. Kate cringed at the term of endearment but Jack just got angrier.

"This girl is no where near age appropriate for you. Let her go at once." Jack said noticing the tight hold he had on Kate's arm.

"Look friend, your not her father so why don't we go back to minding our own business…."

"She is my sister and I demand you let her go." Jack boomed.

"Demand… you sir can't demand…" Before the man could finish his sentence Jack felt his anger boil over. His arm was pulled back and he was punching the man square in the jaw before he could get another word in. Tod stumbled backward almost landing on Kate who jumped out of the way as he fell to the ground. Around them people gasped standing up to see the man on the ground as Kate rushed into Jack's arms. He held her tight feeling her shaking.

"You ok? Did he hurt you?" Jack asked relieved when Kate just shook her head, her face still buried in his chest.

"Alright, go to Elizabeth, go on." Jack gently pulling her off him and nudged her towards Elizabeth who was watching horrified from a few feet away. She quickly gathered Kate up leading her out of the room as Jack shook out his smarting hand from connecting with the man's face.

"Call the constable please" Jack told the waiter as he reached down pulling the man back up to his feet as he held his face where Jack had hit him.

"That will teach you to leave women alone. If there is a women trying to break away from your advances you need to be man enough to own up to the defeat. Instead you were going to drag a young girl upstairs to do God knows what. Lucky for you I caught you before, because if you had touched one hair on her head you would be six feet in the ground by now" Jack was whispering harshly just loud enough for the man to hear him.

"And if that doesn't teach you a night in jail sure will" Jack said as the city constable walked in.

"Constable Jack Thornton, this man was harassing a young girl and trying to force her into a room upstairs with him." Jack said introducing himself.

"Constable Matthew Laurence, thank you Constable for stopping him we will take it from here."

"If it effects the punishment at all, the girl he was bothering was my little sister" Jack said.

"We will make sure he is punished effectively" Constable Matthew nodded shaking Jack's hand. Jack nodded glancing around the restaurant as everyone was still watching them. He hurried out of the room not seeing Elizabeth or Kate and not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself. He didn't think they would stick around and wasn't surprised when he found them outside the door waiting for him.

"Hey, are you sure your ok?" Jack asked looking Kate over now that they were alone.

"I'm ok" Kate nodded.

"She has bruises on her wrist where he grabbed her Jack." Elizabeth said softly handing Jack his coat.

"He what!" Jack yelled picking up Kate's wrist and seeing the faint start of a bruise that looked like fingers around her arm.

"I need to go make sure…" Jack stated to go back in but Kate grabbed his arm.

"Can we please just go?" She asked. Jack turned back to her watching her, Elizabeth's arm protectively over her shoulder, both his girls relying on him so much. He wanted to go back in and punch that man again but the look in Kate's eyes was holding him back.

"Yeah, of course." Jack nodded, he was eager to get Kate out of the way before the constable walked that man out the door and Kate had to see him again.

"We still didn't have dinner" Kate said softly as they started walking back to the hotel her sandwiched between Jack and Elizabeth.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"Not really, but Elizabeth should eat." Kate said softly looking up at him. Jack nodded, how was it that Kate was the one with the level head after what had just happened?

"We have some smoked turkey and rolls that Abigail sent with us." Elizabeth offered. She was hungry and the baby was making it known with another jab to her ribs but she just wanted to get Kate home and safe.

"I'll take you girls home and then go to the cafe down the street and see what they are serving for dinner. We can have a nice meal in." Jack said Kate opened her mouth to argue but Elizabeth said something first.

"That sounds lovely, I am feeling kind of tired, we can sit by the fire and play cards." She offered.

"Ok" Kate nodded.

* * *

"I'll be back soon" Jack said after walking them to their hotel room he made sure they were settled before going back out to get dinner.

"Come here, let me look at you, are you sure your ok?" Elizabeth asked pulling Kate to her.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken." Kate said softly. Elizabeth searched her face, shaking her head when Kate didn't meet her eyes.

"Come here, you don't always have to be so brave Katie." She whispered wrapping her arms tightly around her, feeling her sister clinging to her hard. Whatever brave face Kate had put on was now lost as Elizabeth felt her body shaking.

"It's ok, your safe, it's ok" Elizabeth whispered stroking Kate's hair calming her down.

"I want to go home. I want Jack and I want to go home." Kate whispered.

"We will sweetie, we will go soon" Elizabeth whispered. They stayed curled on on the couch until Jack walked in with a basket of food.

"The lady from the cafe was so kind, she sent over a lot of little goodies." Jack said as they both looked up.

"I'll set the table" Elizabeth smiled untangling herself from Kate and taking the basket.

"Let's see that arm" Jack said as Elizabeth put the plates on the little table in their room.

"It's aright" Kate shrugged as Jack rolled up her sleeve, the bruises were turning darker now.

"It's my own fault, I tried to pull my arm away, he was much stronger then me. I just didn't want to cause a scene" Kate shrugged.

"This should help some" Jack pulled out an ice cube wrapped in cloth placing it on her arm.

"Where did you get that?" Kate asked surprised.

"The women at the Cafe had it in her icebox and I asked her for a piece. It must be a rule that all women who own little Cafe's are all so kind and sweet." Jack said making Kate smile.

"No one like our Abigail though." Kate said.

"Oh no, no one measures up to her" Jack shook his head as Kate laughed a little.

"Kate, in the future, if something like that happens again, you need to cause a scene. You need to yell and fight and forget being a lady alright? You yell for help, make everyone turn around and see you. If I am with you you scream for me with everything you have do you understand?" Jack asked. Kate nodded.

"What could have happened tonight, it could have been awful." Jack said softly.

"I know" Kate nodded.

"You yell Kate, truly until I or someone comes to get you."

"I understand" Kate nodded.

* * *

Jack woke up in the middle of the night and reached out without opening his eyes. He sat up straight when his hand found the end of the bed before it found Elizabeth. He squinted in the dark finding the bedroom empty.

"Elizabeth" He called softly surprised she had managed to slip out of the bed without waking him, he wasn't usually a deep sleeper.

"Elizabeth" He whispered getting up and wrapping his robe around him making his way into the sitting room of their hotel. The oil lamp was dim and he could just make out Kate asleep on the couch and Elizabeth sitting in the chair next to her also seemingly asleep though he couldn't imagine she was comfortable.

"Elizabeth" Jack whispered again running his hand down her cheek waking her gently. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes glancing up at him.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hi, what are you doing here love?" Jack whispered kneeling beside her chair resting his arm on the arm rest and his chin on top of it.

"I kept thinking she was having nightmares, that I could hear her crying, and then that gave me a nightmare. I didn't plan on falling asleep I just wanted to check on her." Elizabeth sighed sitting up a little rubbing her back.

"She seems ok" Jack looked up glancing at Kate who was sleeping soundly.

"Your right, just me worrying to much." Elizabeth nodded.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed" Jack said softly pulling her up from the chair and following her back to their bedroom.

"Is it possible I was more scared then she was tonight, I don't know Jack just seeing her like that, and seeing you…" Elizabeth trailed off as Jack sat beside her against the headboard.

"No, she was scared, I'm surprised I fell asleep after seeing the look in her eyes. I regret punching that man. I think it made it worse" Jack sighed.

"Jack no, he wasn't letting her go, I know he left you no choice. You so rarely get physical with people I know you use it as a last resort."

"I think I jumped at it today. He was making me so mad. Holding onto her, and arguing with me. Trying to talk to me like… like she was his. She wasn't, she's my sister!" Jack felt himself getting worked up again as he was brought back to a few hours ago.

"Jack, it's ok." Elizabeth said softly reaching out and rubbing his back soothingly.

"I just keep thinking of what could have happened if I didn't get there in time. Just a minute more and he might have been able to drag her up the stairs. She's to tiny, we need to feed her more!"

"Jack!"

"Well she is, the fact that someone could so easily pick her up and carry her off is unsettling"

"I know, but you were there, you saved her today and we're all alright." Elizabeth assured him.

"I know we said we would leave tomorrow afternoon, but I would like to get back home sooner" Jack said as he lay down and lifted his arm up out of habit.

"I agree, the sooner we get out of the city the better we will all feel." Elizabeth nodded laying beside him tucking herself under his arm as it went around her, resting her head on his chest.

"Remember a few years ago when Billy Hamilton came into town. After he was in the jail we sat up taking Kate fell asleep and I carried her back to the row house? Tonight I was wishing she was still small enough for me to just pick up and carry home." Jack said softly.

"You? I remember rocking her to sleep as a toddler. I was glad she let me hold her some tonight. But she is safe, we all are, it could have ended much worse but you saved her Jack."

"Not one other person in that restaurant saw a problem there, that is what makes me even more mad. The city, it's to busy, there are to many people, no once cares about each other." Jack shook his head.

* * *

"Tomorrow at dawn we can start back to Hope Valley, we will all feel better when we are home safe." Elizabeth nodded gently.

Rosemary and Lee were at the house when Jack pulled the wagon up to the front.

"Hi!" Kate smiled jumping from the back to greet them both with a hug. Jack hoped down and reached up to help Elizabeth down. She was clearly sore from the long ride, none of them had gotten much sleep last night and he had been in a hurry to get the girls out of the city this morning. After that happened to Kate last night they were all just wanting to get home and be back in the safety of Hope Valley.

"We just came to check the horses, we weren't expecting you until later tonight." Lee said shaking Jack's hand as Rosemary pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

"Slight change of plans, but since your here theres some trunks in the back do you mind helping me move them into the barn?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing" Lee nodded as they went around to the back of the wagon.

"Can I take Gracie for a ride?" Kate asked. As Elizabeth rubbed her sore muscles. It had been a long and cold ride on her already tired body.

"alright, but stay close, or head for town. In fact will you go tell Abigail to expect us for dinner, don't think I have it in me to cook a meal" Elizabeth said.

"Sure" Kate nodded heading for the barn as well.

"Oh you poor dear it must have been such a long ride" Rosemary clicked her thong linking arms with Elizabeth as they walked towards the house.

"It wasn't awful, it was a wonderful trip, we just had an incident last night that left us all a little sleep deprived and on edge." Elizabeth sighed as they went into the house,

"What happened?" Rosemary asked guiding her over to a chair her curiosity bordering somewhere between being concerned for her friend and wanting to know the gossip.

"Kate was in a situation with an older man. She ended up having to yell for Jack in a restaurant and then Jack ended up having to punch him to release her, the man was trying to force Kate upstairs to a room with him." Elizabeth shook her head as Rosemary put the teapot on the stove.

"Oh the poor dear!" She cried horrified.

"It was awful. Kate was so frightened, Jack was so angry, I just felt so helpless. Kate put on such a brave face but she had nightmares. Jack just wanted to get us out of the city at first light. The rest of the trip was wonderful, but the ending put a damper on it" Elizabeth sighed.

"Well you home now." Rosemary said comfortingly putting a tea cup in front of Elizabeth and joining her at the table.

"Yes, I just can't help thinking of what could have happened. What if Jack wasn't there? What if he had just picked her up and carried her off?"

"Oh Elizabeth don't dwell on it. Jack was there and Kate is back safe and sound and no worse for the wear." Rosemary assured her.

"I suppose, one thing we all learned on this trips for sure." Elizabeth said taking a sip of her tea.

"What's that?" Rosemary asked.

"There is no place like home." Elizabeth sighed feeling content for the first time since last night as Rosemary offered her a warm smile.


	53. Quarantine

"What about Hannah?" Jack asked as he and Elizabeth sat in front of the fire. The late January air was cold but the house was warm and they enjoyed spending their long, cold dark nights by the fire.

"Hannah is pretty" Elizabeth nodded.

"You like all the names I give but you don't form an attachment to any of them." Jack said.

"I am sorry, I guess I am just waiting for something to jump out at me" Elizabeth sighed.

"How about Caleb?" She asked.

"There was a boy in the academy named Caleb, he was incredibly obnoxious." Jack sighed.

"No Caleb" Elizabeth agreed. "How about Susanna?"

"People will call her Susie"

"Well they won't if we tell them not to. Just like no one calls me Lizzie"

"You let my mother call you Lizzie"

"Well, you can't say no to her either" Elizabeth said making Jack laugh.

"My love, at this rate we are going to be calling this child Baby Thornton until it's third birthday." Jack sighed

"I want a name that is personal and meaningful to us." Elizabeth shrugged.

"What about naming the baby after someone, do you want to name it after your parents?" Jack asked gently.

"No, but it's getting closer"

"How about after your favorite author?"

"No no, someone the baby knows, someone they can look up to and say, this is why I am named after you." Elizabeth sighed.

"I think it would be rather confusing if we named the baby after ourselves sweetheart." Jack said making Elizabeth laugh.

"I suppose we will have to think about" she sighed rubbing her belly.

"Not to much more time, April is coming rather quickly. How are you feeling?"

"Excited, a little frightened, mostly just grateful." Elizabeth sighed leaning into Jack as he wrapped an arm around her.

"All totally normal I assume, did you decide what you want to do about Carson being out of town this spring? They are getting a doctor for the town to replace him, but I know you said you didn't want just anybody."

"I was thinking about just having Abigail deliver the baby? She's done it before many times and she was going to be there helping anyway. I trust her and I know she will be a comfort to me. And I thought Kate could help her out. What do you think?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think whatever you want is fine with me. Your right I trust Abigail and her being there for you will make me feel better. Im sure Kate will be very helpful as well." Jack nodded.

"Yes I want to make sure Kate is alright with it, but as long as she is she would be helpful to Abigail and I would rather have her there then someone else." Elizabeth nodded.

"What ever you want" Jack assured her kissing her forehead

"Do you want to be there too Jack?"

"Oh.. well I just thought.. I mean of course! But are you alright with that? most men aren't there for the birth." Jack stumbled over his words and Elizabeth sat up turning to him.

"I trust Abigail with everything, but I know you have training too and maybe it would be helpful. And selfishly I want you there, if you wanted of course. I want you with me." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, of course there is no place I would rather be." Jack said nodding quickly as Elizabeth smiled settling back into him.

"I can't believe how quickly these last few months went by, and slowly at the same time. I can't wait to meet this little person"

"Me either, but this person still needs a name." Jack teased making her smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"We narrowed it down a little more at least." Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh it's cold" Elizabeth sighed making her way downstairs wrapping her shawl tighter around her. Jack followed her down the stairs. The winter morning was still dark and cold, colder then it usually was. They were all feeling a little stir crazy and ready for spring but it was still weeks away. Even Willow, the little puppy usually so energetic in the morning was reluctant to leave the bed Jack had made her by the still warm coals of the fire.

"I'll light the stove and go feed the horses" Jack said as Elizabeth pumped water into the pot. They could at least have warm water to wash up in this morning.

"Willow, here girl let's go out" Jack said calling to the puppy as she scampered after him into the cold. Elizabeth watched as Jack hurried to the barn, glad she didn't have to go outside quite yet.

"Kate, are you up?" Elizabeth called pushing Kate's half open door wider surprised to see her sister still under all her blankets sleeping.

"Katie come on, It's almost breakfast. If you don't get moving your going to miss the buggy and have to walk and it's a cold morning" Elizabeth called trying to make her voice cheerful. Kate sat up squinting at her, her eyes dark not looking the least bit awake.

"It's cold, get dressed and you will feel warmer. I'm heating some water to wash in" Elizabeth said going back into the kitchen and starting to make some eggs and ham. Jack came in a little while later bringing a rush of cold with him through the door.

"It's going to be a cold one. I will come by the schoolhouse at lunch and chop you some more firewood. And you may want to think about canceling school for tomorrow, feels like we are in for a snow storm." Jack said peeling off his coat and hurrying over to the stove to warm his hands.

"I should just cancel it on account of the cold. I can't imagine the children having to walk in this." Elizabeth sighed handing Jack a warm damp rag to wash his face.

"I am not even sure I want you out in this. I was outside for five minutes and I'm cold to the bone" Jack shivered warming his pink cheeks.

"I will be fine. Breakfast will be hot at least, And I put some potatoes in the stove to warm up now. We can hold them in the buggy to keep out hands and feet warm." Elizabeth said taking the eggs from the pan and putting some onto each of the three plates she had put out.

"Is Kate up?"

"She should be, but I haven't seen her yet. Kate breakfast!" Elizabeth called as Jack brought the plates to the table.

"Katie" Elizabeth knocked on her door opening it when she didn't get an answer.

"Kathryn!" Elizabeth cried surprised to see her sister laying back in bed with her eyes closed.

"Get up! Don't think I won't make you walk I can't be late" Elizabeth said going into her room.

"Kate?" Elizabeth said worry creeping into her voice when Kate didn't instantly spring from her bed.

"Katie what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked sitting on the edge of the bed as Kate cracked an eye open at her.

"I don't feel well" Kate whispered glancing up at Elizabeth. Now that the sun was up Elizabeth could see she was as white as her nightgown, dark circles around her eyes, and rosy pink cheeks like she had a fever.

"Oh sweetie, come here" Elizabeth whispered putting a hand on Kate's forehead. She was indeed very very hot. Elizabeth pulled away like she had been burned.

"Jack!" She called.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked stepping into the doorway.

"Jack, Kate's sick. She's so hot, I need a cool rag" Elizabeth said. Jack hurried into the kitchen as Elizabeth took the big quilt off Kate making her moan from the cold.

"I know Katie but your already to warm" Elizabeth said gently as Jack hurried back in and he placed the rag on Kate's forehead.

"Hey, your not feeling well?" Jack asked sweetly as Kate shook her head.

"What hurts?" Jack asked.

"Everything, my head, my throat." Kate whispered.

"Oh sweetie" Elizabeth reached out to brush back her hair but Jack caught her hand stopping her.

"Jack" Elizabeth whispered frowning at him. Jack picked up Kate's arm pulling down the sleeve of her night gown to her elbow and Elizabeth gasped when she saw the angry red rash all over her skin.

"Elizabeth get out of here." Jack said quickly as he picked up Kate's other arm finding the same thing. Elizabeth stayed rooted in her spot sitting on Kate's bed.

"Elizabeth get out!" Jack yelled so much that Elizabeth jumped up. Jack had never raised his voice to her in such a way.

"Get out, get out of here!" Jack said as Kate started to cry. Elizabeth's heart broke as she rushed from the room standing in the door way as Jack pulled Kate to sit up and held her speaking to her softly as Kate nodded and stopped crying. Jack got up walking past Elizabeth who was to in shock to say anything as she watched him quickly fill a cup with water rushing back in and helping Kate to drink some before laying her back down and flipping the rag on her face to the cooler side.

"I will be back soon, get some rest" Jack whispered to her before leaving her room gently pushing Elizabeth out of the way and closing the door behind him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled letting her worry get the better of her.

"I'm pretty sure she has measles." Jack said going to the sink and washing his hands.

"Measles! Jack! She can't…"

"Has she had them before?"

"No" Elizabeth shook her head

"Have you?"

"Yes, when I was young."

"I had them so I can't get them again. I'm going into town with the buggy. I will get Carson or Faith. And I will get Abigail to come help me take care of her. I hope Abigail had them or I may have to ask Rosemary to come stay…" Jack said already pulling on his coat

"Jack I will take care of her!…" Elizabeth said stomping her way over to Kate's closed door.

"No! Elizabeth!" Jack yelled jumping in her way grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Jack! She is sick! I will not accept you telling me I can not take care of her!" Elizabeth was mad, and so so worried as she glared at Jack.

"Elizabeth do you know how contagious this is? What happens if you get sick. Even if you had them, in your condition who knows what could happen? What about the baby?" Jack asked his voice was softer now. Knowing how hard this was for her, even more so when Elizabeth realized what he was saying and tears sprung into her eyes.

"I have to go for Carson, she's going to be ok. She's resting, I will be right back." Jack whispered kissing Elizabeth's forehead before hurrying out the door. Elizabeth burst into tears, she had never felt so torn in her entire life, every fiber of her being wanted to go in and care for Kate and comfort her. She had no care for her own health, but she knew she couldn't risk the health of the baby. Elizabeth went to the bedroom opening the door as Kate forced an eye open.

"Go. Jack said go" Kate rasped out and Elizabeth felt a fresh batch of tears fall.

I'm not going near you, but I am going to sit here and watch you until Carson comes ok" Elizabeth said firmly taking a chair from the table and setting it in the doorway sitting down. Kate started coughing and it took everything in Elizabeth not to rush to her side.

"Hey, deep breath, your ok Katie. Come on your ok" Elizabeth said as Kate caught her breath curling up in a ball with a moan.

"Oh sweetie what can I do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know" Kate whispered.

"Remember when you were little and when you were sick I used to tell you a story?" Elizabeth asked as Kate nodded.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" Another nod from Kate as Elizabeth picked up the story about two princesses she hadn't told Kate in years.

From her spot ten feet away Elizabeth saw Kate fall into a restless sleep as she coughed and moaned a little before she got very far into the story. Elizabeth sat watching her, praying until the door opened soon after and Carson Shepherd came hurrying in.

"She's so hot and she's started coughing" Elizabeth said.

"I'll take a look" Carson told her quickly as he hurried past her going to Kate's side. Abigail came next as she helped Elizabeth from the chair pulling her into a hug.

"Jack says I can't be near her, she's so sick Abigail." Elizabeth cried.

"Let's see what Carson says. Why don't you go sit down, I will sit with Kate" Abigail said gently before leaving Elizabeth and going to sit by Kate helping her drink more. Elizabeth gave a sigh of frustration watching them as Jack came in from putting the horses away.

"Jack" Elizabeth whispered.

"I know, I know." Jack soothed pulling her into him for a long hug.

"She's going to be ok" Jack said, he knew the death rate of measles, it was rising the past few years but he hoped Elizabeth didn't know that. They both turned when Carson came out closing the door behind him.

"It's definitely the measles, you are right to come and get me when you did" Carson told them as Jack kept an arm around Elizabeth.

"What can we do?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, unfortunately it just has to run it's course. Her fever is very high Abigail is going to give her a sponge bath and see if that can help cool her off. If not you might need to open a window and let some cool air in. The main thing is getting her to drink as much water as she can stand and cooling her body down. I would expect the fever to last a few days before it breaks." Carson said gently. Jack could see the worry in his eyes and he swore Elizabeth rocked on her feet with nerves as he put another arm around her to settle her.

"We will try everything" Jack said firmly.

"I will be back later with some lotion for the rash, see if we can calm down her skin a little. It's going to be rough for a few days, someone should be with her around the clock and constantly monitoring her."

"I'll make sure of it" Jack said.

"Can I see her?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"I'm sorry but no, I can't let you in there. If it were up to me I would say you should go stay somewhere else for a few days. But I understand that is asking a lot. I do have to insist you keep your distance from her. If you were sick at this stage in your pregnancy you could end up delivering way to early." Carson said gently knowing how hard this was for Elizabeth. Elizabeth just nodded.

"I will be back in a few hours, keep her hydrated, I doubt she will feel like eating but if she does some soup or something easy to digest."

"Of course, thank you Carson" Jack said opening the door and seeing him out closing the door behind him.

"Elizabeth" Jack said gently as she hurried into the kitchen.

"I need to make her soup."

"Elizabeth, Carson is right, maybe you should go stay with Rosemary and Lee."

"No."

"Elizabeth…"

Jack started but Elizabeth spun around catching him off guard.

"No Jack. I will keep my distance, I will not go near her. But we both know how quickly measles can turn. If we can't get her fever down, if she gets worse… I won't be away from her." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Alright, alright sweetheart." Jack whispered rubbing her arms gently trying to calm her.

"I need to make her soup" Elizabeth said moving from him to go to the stove.

"Will you talk to me for a minute?" Jack asked gently. Elizabeth turned back to him and he wanted to crumple at the look on her face.

"I know you are worried, and I know you want to help but please, please take care of yourself. I know you hate this situation your in that you can't be there for her. But If I am going to focus on taking care of Kate I need to know your taking care of yourself and the baby." Jack said gently placing his hand on her belly.

"Ok" Elizabeth nodded with a sigh as Abigail came out of Kate's room.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"She's resting, I cooled her off a little I think, and she had some water. She's sleeping now." Abigail said.

"Abigail I know it's so much to ask.." Jack started. Abigail cut him off holding up her hands.

"Carson if bringing my packed back when he comes back. I will stay until she is better." Abigail said.

"Thank you so much Abigail." Elizabeth sighed, again wondering what she would do without her friend.

"I'm going to put a basin of water for us in Kate's room to wash every time we leave. I don't want to risk Elizabeth getting anything." Jack said.

"Good idea" Abigail nodded.

"I think if we switch off every few hours. One of us sleeping or helping Elizabeth, the other with her. Carson said it could be rough."

"When did she start feeling sick?"

"She didn't eat much dinner last night, oh and she was feeling tired in the afternoon at school." Elizabeth said.

"Jack why don't you sit with her first. I'm going to give everything in the house a good cleaning" Abigail said going to the sink and starting to fill a bucket with water.

"Let me help" Elizabeth said.

"Alright" Abigail nodded rubbing soap into the bucket as Elizabeth tied on her apron.

"Abigail, I don't want her doing to much" Jack said quickly.

"Don't worry, I will take care of things out here you take care of that little girl." Abigail said. Jack nodded trusting his wife with her as he slipped into Kate's room. Jack could honestly say since moving in he didn't spend much time at all in Kate's room. Kate wasn't in there often and Jack just didn't feel it his place. Now he looked around seeing how put together with love her room was. He had made the wardrobe sitting against her wall, her bed was the same the girls had shared at Abigail's house when they first came. Elizabeth had offered to buy her a new one when they moved but Kate insisted this one was best. It had moved from the row house, to the cafe, back to the row house, and then here. He didn't realize how sentimental she was until she was helping him carefully take it apart to be moved into this room. Abigail had made her the quilt hanging over the edge for Christmas. On her night stand was a dimmed lamp and the book Elizabeth had written which looked well cared for but clearly read a few times. Her writing desk held her journal and some homework. On her wall was a picture of her and Elizabeth when they were younger. Kate looked like she was about five perched on Elizabeth's lap. He smiled at the big hoop skirts, stark white dresses and feathered hats the girls wore. On her desk sat a drawing Jack had made her at Christmas of her riding Gracie and another black and while picture of the three of them at the wedding almost a year ago. Jack pulled her desk chair over next to her bed sitting down and pressing a hand to her forehead. She may be cooler but she was still hot.

"You rest up Kate. I'm going to be right here, we're going to take good care of you." Jack whispered to the sleeping girl in front of him.

"How is she?" Abigail asked coming in as the sun was going down.

"No change, still the temperature but it hasn't gotten any worse. Jack sighed.

"I'll take over for a while, I think your other girl needs you now." Abigail said gently as Jack squeezed Kate's hand.

"Thank you for being here Abigail, I don't know how I would do this without you" Jack sighed.

"You know there is no place I would rather be" Abigail told him gently.

"I don't think I have ever been so worried in all my life" Jack whispered watching Kate sleep. Abigail squeezed his shoulder giving him a little smile.

"Welcome to parenthood Jack." She whispered and Jack let out a little chuckle. He washed carefully and left the room ending Elizabeth perched at the table watching the door.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"No better, no worse. But she slept all day, she will be getting her strength back soon she just needs to rest." Jack assured her as Elizabeth folded into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you say you and I have a hot meal and get some sleep?" Jack asked. Elizabeth nodded as they silently sat down around the table, both of them feeling the hole missing from their usual meal time. Elizabeth insisted they all always sit down to dinner together, it was their favorite time of day and the fact that Kate's usual chatter and teasing and smile was missing made Jack feel like everything was so out of place.

"Jack" Abigail called into the dark room. Jack was instantly sitting up lighting the lamp.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked pushing herself to sit up.

"She's so hot I can't cool her down" Abigail said as Jack throw on his robe following her down the stairs.

"Elizabeth stay in bed love" Jack called over his shoulder as he hurried away. Elizabeth swung her legs over pushing herself up and wrapping the shawl around her shoulders refusing to listen to him as she made her way down.

"I think she's warmer then before" Abigail was saying quietly as Jack pressed his hand to Kate's forehead.

"she is, she's to warm" Jack agreed running the cold rag over her face as Kate moaned softly.

"I know little shadow I know" Jack whispered.

"Jack" Elizabeth called from the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, just stay out there." Jack said.

"Jack, Carson said to open the window." Elizabeth said.

"I know, But I don't want to make her to cold, it's below zero"

"It wouldn't hurt to try for a few minutes" Abigail said gently going to the window and cracking it open. Instantly the air changed.

"I'm going for Carson" Elizabeth said reaching for her coat.

"No! I don't want you out in the cold and dark" Jack said firmly as Kate cried out shivering.

"Jack you can't treat me like I'm an invalid because I am pregnant!" Elizabeth yelled

"Your not going out in this if you were pregnant or not. It's freezing, it's the middle of the night." Jack shot back wetting the rag again running it over Kate's damp face and neck trying to cool her off. His mind was racing and Elizabeth wasn't helping.

"I can take the buggy"

"Elizabeth your not" Jack said losing his patients watching Kate shiver, her teeth starting to chatter despite how hot her skin was.

"I know, I know your just so hot Kate, we just need to cool you off a little." Jack muttered as Abigail tried fanning the cool air from the window directly onto Kate.

"Well I am not just going to sit here!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Elizabeth let me think" Jack sighed trying not to raise his voice to her. Kate cried out again and Abigail tried to sooth her.

"We don't have time for this!" Elizabeth yelled grabbing her coat as Jack crossed the room in two strides taking it from her.

"Elizabeth so help me if you do this…" Jack started.

"Stop! Both of you stop" Abigail said from where she was sitting by Kate.

"You are both feeling on edge, it's understandable but you need to talk this out, because fighting isn't solving anything and you need to make a decision for Kate, now." Abigail said in her firm but gentle way. Jack took Elizabeth's elbow gently walking her into the sitting room.

"I'm sorry" Jack said first, knowing he had been wrong to snap at her.

"No, your right. I'm no no condition to be driving a buggy into town I'm just so…" Elizabeth sighed trailing off.

"Frustrated?" Jack offered.

"Yes, I feel so helpless. I can't even be with her" Elizabeth sighed.

"I know, I know this must be so hard for you. I'm sorry" Jack said gently.

"Fourteen years, Fourteen years she goes without getting this sick and then she does during the nine months I can't take care of her." Elizabeth huffed sinking into the sofa and Jack couldn't help but smile.

"That's our stubborn girl" He said making Elizabeth crack a smile as he sat down next to her.

"I suppose it's better now then when the baby is here."

"That's right." Jack agreed.

"Jack, she's still to hot" Abigail said coming out of the bedroom quickly.

"Alright, wrap her in a blanket" Jack said as Abigail rushed back in and Jack quickly shrugged on his coat.

"Are you going for Carson?" Elizabeth asked following him.

"No there's no time" Jack said rushing in as Abigail wrapped Kate up he lifted her into his arms.

"Get the door" Jack nodded to the back door as Elizabeth opened it and he went out onto the back porch into the cold sitting down on the bench and settling Kate into his lap unwrapping her face and chest to the cold leaving her in just her wool nightgown.

"Jack you will get sick sitting out there!" Elizabeth called from the doorway as Abigail hurried out to put a scarf and hat on Jack.

"It's the only way to cool her off fast enough, if she is feverish for to long it will start to effect her brain." Jack said as Elizabeth bit her lip watching them. Kate moaned trying to curl up into a ball as Jack held her.

"I know, few more minutes ok, you will feel better if we can cool you off." Jack whispered gently.

An hour later Kate was cooler and settled into her bed, asleep again after Elizabeth had begged her to drink from the doorway as Abigail held the cup to her lips. When they were satisfied with the amount she drank they let her go back to sleep with Abigail watching over her as Jack took Elizabeth back up to bed.

"I am sorry I snapped at you." Jack said as they lay down again almost positive neither would find sleep again that night.

"It's alright, I was not being rational." Elizabeth said softly.

"No, it's not alright. It's never alright for me to speak to you like that. I am just so worried about Kate, I have seen people die from fevers that high, it happened fast and I panicked. But I never want to speak to you like that Elizabeth, ever. It was wrong." Jack said firmly.

"Well I didn't speak to you any better. Its alright Jack, we both panicked, it's understandable." Elizabeth said gently.

"She's going to be alright you know. She's strong and healthy, she will be fine." Jack said for his own sake as much as Elizabeth's.

"I hope so Jack, because I don't know if I know how to live this life without Kate." Elizabeth whispered a tear running down her cheek as Jack reached up wiping it away.

"You wont have to." Jack promised softly.

Elizabeth answered the knock on the door that afternoon with a sigh. She knew everyone was just trying to be helpful but if someone brought by one more pot of soup she would scream. Word had gotten around town that Kate was sick, lucky most of the town had been sick with measles when it went around not a month before the girls moved so they weren't worried about it spreading which was good but she did wish people would stay away. She was surprised when she opened the door and saw Laura standing on the front porch.

"Hello Mrs Thornton." Laura said softly.

"Hi Laura, what can I do for you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was just wondering about Kate? Can I see her? I had the measles before I won't get them" Laura said quickly.

"I'm sorry sweetie but she is still very sick." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I hope so. Mrs Stanton and Jack are taking really good care of her."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"I will tell her you stopped by to check on her, that will make her feel better. I understand how you feel, I'm not allowed near her either because of the baby." Elizabeth said gently seeing how disappointed Laura was.

"Ma sent over some cookies. She said they were for you more then for Kate. She remembered when we had the measles she was worried sick but she said chocolate helps." Laura said handing Elizabeth a little tin.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled accepting it noticing how Laura lingered on the porch not wanting to leave.

"You seem pretty worried too, why don't you and I see if your Ma is right about chocolate helping." Elizabeth gave her a little smile as she reached for her coat, slipping it on before joining Laura on the porch swing. Elizabeth opened the tin offering Laura a cookie before taking one for herself. She realized it was the first real food she had eaten all day.

"It's so quiet here." Laura said softly. Elizabeth nodded knowing what she meant. Elizabeth was lucky in that her home was usually filled with talk and laughter and people busily helping each other with chores. They also welcomed visitors often, Rosemary stopping by for a chat, Abigail coming to visit with Elizabeth, treats in tow. Laura and Kate doing homework together at the table. Silence was something they didn't have often, and truthfully it made Elizabeth uneasy.

"Mrs Stanton took care of Kate all night, she is resting in the guest room upstairs. Jack is caring for Kate now, I was just doing some laundry." Elizabeth sighed.

"Can I help?" Laura asked.

"Thank you, but I am almost done. It's drying on the line in the kitchen now."

"School is canceled until Kate is better. It's supposed to keep kids from getting sick incase someone missed it before. Mrs Coulter and Mrs Bleakly are scrubbing down the school house. Ma went over to help them."

"That is a good idea." Elizabeth nodded.

"When everyone was sick before you guys moved here, two kids died from measles." Laura whispered. Elizabeth gave her as strong a smile as she could manage. Laura may be almost a grown lady now, but to Elizabeth, a part of her would always be the little girl who was the first to invite Kate to play. She had a big heart and a caring soul and Elizabeth was forever grateful she was such a good friend to Kate over the years.

"I'm worried to, but I pray that God will make Kate strong enough to get better."

"Kate is my best friend." Laura nodded.

"She's my best friend too." Elizabeth said offering her a little smile which Laura returned.

"I should get back, will you let me know when Kate is better and I can come see her?" Laura asked.

"I will make sure your the first to know." Elizabeth nodded.

"I will pray for her."

"We all will." Elizabeth nodded going back into the warm house as Laura headed down the path back toward town.

"I thought I heard you outside, you alright? It's cold out there." Jack said looking up at Elizabeth taking her coat off as he came out of Kate's room.

"Laura came by with cookies and to ask about Kate, how is she?" Elizabeth asked watching Jack closely as he put some rags in the laundry basket picking up some clean ones.

"I managed to get some soup broth in her. It's not much but it's something." Jack said.

"Good! Is she awake?"

"Not anymore. She ate what I forced into her and fell back to sleep. She asked about you though." Jack said washing a bowl and spoon in the wash bucket and setting them to dry.

"I miss her, is that strange? She's right there on the other side of that door but I miss her." Elizabeth sighed.

"It's not strange. I miss her too even when she's sleeping right next to me. Why don't you go get some rest, Faith is coming by later today to check on her, in the mean time why don't you go lay down, your looking a little pale yourself." Jack said cupping Elizabeth's face in his palm as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"So are you." Elizabeth sighed.

"We are all feeling pretty rundown I think. You go rest, I will rest when Abigail wakes up." Jack said. Elizabeth nodded heading up the stairs quietly as Jack slipped back into Kate's room.

Kate opened her eyes even though her brain was screaming at her not to. She felt like the room was so bright it was making her head pound. But her throat was so sore and dry she couldn't stand it. She squinted, seeing Jack sitting beside her.

"Jack" she whispered. His head shot up quickly offering her a smile.

"Hey, look at you" He whispered feeling her forehead frowning a little. She knew she still had a fever, she could feel it in her aching legs and pounding head.

"Water?" Her voice was raspy and hurt to talk.

"Of course!" Jack jumped up grabbing the glass he helped her drink until she started coughing trying to get her breath.

"Alright, your alright little shadow" Jack soothed her gently helping her lay back when the fit passed.

"What day is it?" Kate asked softly losing track of the time in her feverish sleep on and off.

"Thursday evening" Jack said gently

"Elizabeth?"

"Not sick, just very worried about you. But your going to be just fine" Jack said giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm so tired" Kate whispered.

"Rest Katie i'm right here" Jack whispered.

"Measles are awful" Kate sighed.

"They are, they are one of those sicknesses that are worse the older you get them. When someone had them all the mothers would send their kids over to play so we got them young. I remember when I had them I was about 6. I'm surprised you didn't have them before" Jack said gently.

"Grandmother" Kate sighed not having the strength to explain.

"Your right, I can't imagine your grandmother sending you somewhere to get sick" Jack nodded. Kate closed her eyes for a minute before opening them to look at him again.

"How about some more soup? Abigail made your favorite chicken soup, it might make you feel better?" Jack offered.

"No, just sleep" Kate whispered closing her eyes again.

"Alright, just rest you will feel better soon" Jack whispered brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Hi sweetheart" Jack whispered as he slipped into his bed as the sun was coming up and Abigail had taken her turn with Kate. Jack was losing track of the days and nights. The only things seeming to run on a schedule was when Carson or Faith came by twice a day. Everything else revolved on taking care of Kate, Elizabeth and the house. Elizabeth stirred awaken by his movements turning to him quickly.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's doing ok, the fever hasn't gone up at all, and she woke up and had some water and talked for a few minutes" Jack said hoping his voice sounded positive despite how tired and run down he was.

"Jack I don't think I can stand much more of this" Elizabeth whispered tears in her eyes. Jack pulled her into his chest holding her for a minute.

"Carson will be by later today to check on her again. She's not getting any worse, theres no reason to assume the worst." Jack whispered.

"I know. I'm so thankful for you and Abigail. It kills me I can't be there for her. But I feel better knowing you are.

"I know, she's going to be ok, you'll see, Give her a week and she will be right back to our Kate." Jack said hoping his voice was more sure sounding then he really was. Elizabeth just nodded curling into his side against the cold morning air.


	54. On the Mend

February first came in cold but any snow held off. Elizabeth knew how much Jack liked a white winter. Usually this time of year he was begging the sky to snow, he loved sledding, snow shoeing, making snowman and having a snowball fight with Kate. He would borrow Bill's sleigh and take Elizabeth on long rides through the silent woods, the way it only got after a fresh fallen snow. Especially because he had missed winter in Hope Valley last year, Jack had already made a list of things he wanted to do with Kate. But this year they were grateful the snow was holding off. Carson and Faith were making twice daily trips to them from town to care for Kate who was still feverish after almost a week. Carson was growing increasingly concerned, Elizabeth could see it in his eyes every time he left the house.

"What else can we do?" Elizabeth asked sitting at the kitchen table watching Faith pack her medical bag after an early morning visit. Jack had gone upstairs to sleep and Abigail was making Kate's favorite bread by the stove, all of them hoping it would get her to eat something beside the thin soup broth.

"You are doing everything you can. It just needs to run it's corse. Should be anytime now her fever will break." Faith said giving her a strong smile.

"I hope so." Elizabeth sighed.

"How are you feeling? Baby will be coming along in a few weeks now, I would say no more then nine or ten. It's a stressful time for any women never mind what is going on with Kate now." Faith said looking Elizabeth over.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said quickly.

"She hardly eats, or sleeps, she runs herself ragged trying to take care of everything. This morning I woke up and found her getting water from the well in the middle of the night." Abigail said from the stove as Elizabeth shot her friend a dirty look.

"Elizabeth, I would be encouraging anyone in your condition to take it easy, it's important that you do." Faith said

"I will, just as soon as Kate is better." Elizabeth nodded. Faith sighed knowing there was no use arguing with Elizabeth.

"Carson will be by to check on her before dinner. Send for us if anything changes before then." Faith said.

"We will." Abigail nodded.

"Elizabeth, please find some time to rest today, I'm afraid the baby will come to early if you continue to exert yourself." Faith said.

"I will." Elizabeth nodded again as Abigail showed Faith out. She came back into the kitchen giving Elizabeth a look.

"If Jack knew you were working when you were supposed to be sleeping he would not be pleased." Abigail said in her way that somehow tended to be friendly but motherly at the same time.

"I can't help it, I'm worried." Elizabeth sighed.

"And I am worried about you and that baby." Abigail pointed to Elizabeth's ever growing belly.

"As soon as Kate is better. I promise." Elizabeth said.

"Well at least sit down and put a hot meal in you while I go check on her." Abigail said putting a bowl of oatmeal on the table.

"Oh but I was going to.." Elizabeth started, stopping short when Abigail gave her a firm look.

"Yes, of course, food first." Elizabeth nodded sitting down to the warm bowl as Abigail left the room.

* * *

"Jack!" Abigail called out the front door as Elizabeth was carrying the laundry in from the line that afternoon. Elizabeth dropped the basket on the floor running to the kitchen were Abigail was wiping her hands on her apron.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Elizabeth asked quickly as Jack came running in from the barn.

"Jack, you should go get Carson, I think her fever broke" Abigail said with a smile.

"Thank the lord" Elizabeth sighed with relief sinking into a chair as Jack was pulling on his coat.

"I will be right back!" He called rushing out as Abigail came over to squeeze Elizabeth's hand.

"I was so afraid of losing her" Elizabeth whispered.

"We all were, but it looks like she is going to be just fine" Abigail said gently.

Jack and Carson came back sooner then Elizabeth thought possible and Abigail ushered Carson into Kate's room while Elizabeth stood outside pacing the kitchen as the sun went down. Finally after what seemed like forever Carson came out smiling.

"Her fever broke, she is indeed over the worst of it" Carson said as Elizabeth sank into Jack's side with a prayer of thanks.

"She will be weak for a while, keep her in bed for another few days, keep her warm and keep pushing water, but I think she will be just fine, you have a strong girl there." Carson said as Jack shook his hand thanking him.

"Can I see her?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"not while she has the rash, which I would expect her to have for another few hours at least. If she stays fever free and has no rash tomorrow it will be alright as long as you are careful. In the meantime I insist you eat something and get some rest, you look like you need it" Carson said gently.

"I will make sure of it" Jack said nodding at Elizabeth.

"She's asking for some food. I think I heard Abigail promising her cookies if she ate a whole bowl of soup, she seemed to like that idea." Carson chuckled shrugging on his coat.

"That's our Kate alright." Jack beamed.

"If anything changes come and get me. Otherwise I will stop by in a day or two but keep her fed and resting a while longer and you should have your girl back in her full force in a few days." Carson smiled.

"I can't thank you enough." Jack smiled as Elizabeth gave him a warm hug.

"No thanks needed." Carson said as he left and Jack closed the door behind her.

"Elizabeth! I need some of those cookies Laura's mother sent, and Kate is asking for milk do we have any?" Abigail asked hurrying into the kitchen.

"We're out and I haven't had time to get any but I will ride into town now and pick some up, anything else for the princess?" Jack laughed reaching for his coat.

"Just the milk for now." Abigail said filling a bowl with soup and hurrying back to Kate.

"Her wish is my command." Jack smiled making Elizabeth laugh for the first time in a week as he put his hat on with a sweeping bow. They had been so on edge for so long it felt good to laugh again.

"I will get started on some rice and chicken for her dinner to go with that milk." Elizabeth smiled.

"I love you." Jack smiled wrapping one arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulling her into him in a long kiss. She barely fit in his arms anymore her belly taking up space between them.

"Don't keep her waiting." Elizabeth smiled when Jack let her go.

"I would dream of it." Jack winked at her hurrying back outside.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jack asked when Kate opened her eyes the next morning.

"Better" She whispered.

"Yeah? You slept all night, you look a lot better" Jack said helping her sit up and offering her some water. She drank it greedily to sooth her throat looking Jack over. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, his usually clean shaven face was scruffy and his eyes were dark.

"Elizabeth?"

"Besides worried about you she's totally fine. She will be glad to see you doing better" Jack smiled at her.

"Can I see her?"

"humm let's see those arms" Jack said as Kate held up her arm and he rolled up her sleeve relieved to see the rash was gone.

"You my dear, are better" He gave her a warm smile.

"Good, because you look like you could use some sleep." Kate smiled and Jack laughed because she was feeling well enough to tease him.

"We were worried about you, you gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad to see you better" Jack whispered kissing the top of her head.

"How are you feeling? Think you could put some warm breakfast in you?"

"Yeah" Kate nodded

"Good! Coming right up" Jack smiled standing up and going into the kitchen where Abigail was making breakfast.

"She's awake, she would like some food, no rash or fever." Jack said grinning.

"Oh! Jack that's wonderful!" Abigail cried.

"Thank the Lord it's over." Jack sighed sinking into a chair as Abigail hurried to warm some oatmeal on the stove.

"Why don't you eat some breakfast and then get yourself some rest. You have hardly left her side. I will get this to her when it's warm" Abigail said placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of Jack.

"Thank you" Jack smiled quickly eating his breakfast and going upstairs. Elizabeth was still asleep as Jack slipped in beside her curling around her, his hand finding her belly. Elizabeth stirred a little linking her fingers into Jack's.

"How is she?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Fever stayed gone, no rash, Abigail is going to give her some breakfast. I think we are on our way back to a healthy girl" Jack said smiling as Elizabeth quick rolled over to look at him.

"Oh Jack!" She gave a huge sigh of relief hugging him to her.

* * *

When Jack woke up later that morning Elizabeth was gone but he could hear voices downstairs as he quickly got dressed heading down.

"Well someone looks much more rested" Abigail said giving him a smile.

"How's Kate?"

"She had some oatmeal not to long ago and is sleeping. She's still pretty weak but definitely on the mend. I would like to clean out that whole room later if she's up for it. Wash all the sickness out of it." Abigail said.

"I will help you." Elizabeth said nodding.

"No no, when Kate wakes up I'll move her to the couch and both my girls are going to keep each other company in the sitting room." Jack said.

"That is true, you promised Faith you would slow down when Kate was better, well now she's better and you need a break." Abigail said firmly, a little twinkle in her eye.

"I suppose I can't argue with that anymore." Elizabeth smiled.

Elizabeth felt like she was waiting for Christmas as she sat in the arm chair waiting. Finally Jack came out carrying Kate wrapped in blankets.

"Hi! Hi oh it's so good to see you better!" Elizabeth couldn't contain her excitement as Jack settled Kate on the sofa. Kate smiled at her as Jack finally backed up and Elizabeth went to sit next to her pulling her sister into her.

"I'm so glad your better."

"Me too, I'm glad you didn't have to take care of me" Kate said.

"Well I'm not so glad for that. I wish I could take care of you, but I am glad that Jack and Abigail could if I could not." Elizabeth sighed letting Kate go to look her over. Her tiny sister somehow had gotten thinner, but that was nothing a few weeks of Abigail's cooking couldn't solve.

"I'm so glad your better." Elizabeth grinner wrapping her arms around her again.

"Me too." Kate smiled.

* * *

Kate glanced up from her book as the front door opened and Rosemary let herself in closing it behind her with a little shiver.

"Hello Rosemary." Kate smiled greeting her.

"Well look at you miss rosie cheeks, you are looking much better." Rosemary smiled making her way over to Kate greeting her with a warm hug.

"You had us all worried for a little while there." Rosemary said softly tucking a curl behind Kate's ear.

"I heard, I'll try to stay healthy." Kate said giving her a little smile.

"Well good, I brought you some of my home made rolls you love so much, and why don't I stop by tomorrow I have some special lotion that will take care of those bags under your eyes." Rosemary said getting up and handing Kate a little bag of bread.

"Oh, thank you.." Kate said smirking off the classic Rosemary comment as she touched the skin under her eyes.

"Oh Rosemary, I didn't hear you knock." Elizabeth said coming down the stairs.

"I didn't." Rosemary said waving it off as Elizabeth and Kate shared a little smile.

"I just wanted to drop off the school work the children did this week for you to go over." Rosemary said ignoring them as she handed Elizabeth a few books.

"Thank you for taking over the school." Elizabeth gave her a warm smile.

"Oh they were good as always, though of course very worried about Kate."

"I will be sure to assure them tomorrow she is just fine."

"Are you both going back to school tomorrow?" Rosemary asked glancing at Kate still sitting on the sofa.

"I will be, but Kate still needs a few more day's rest I think before she is ready to go back. But I want to finish getting everything in order for when I am gone."

"That's right not much longer now, when does the new teacher arrive?" Rosemary asked.

"Five more weeks, then she will be teaching with me to learn all the kids and their grade levels until I can't teach any longer, which honestly is coming sooner then I thought." Elizabeth sighed rubbing her belly.

"Oh, I'm sure the children will have trouble adjusting to the new teacher, they just love you so." Rosemary sighed.

"I love them too. I am hoping to be back after Christmas break next year. The baby will be almost a year old. At least part time, the teacher coming in knows this is only a year long position."

"Well, good. Working after you have a baby, that's so modern of you." Rosemary said as Elizabeth poured her a cup of tea and Kate came over to join them at the table.

"Well I love teaching, it's my true calling. It will be hard, but I'm not willing to give it up. I believe I can have a family and do a job I love. I already know Jack will be helpful with the baby, and Abigail as well." Elizabeth nodded.

"Rumor is Abigail is looking to step down from the cafe in a few years? Kate you finish school in two years right? Florence said she heard Molly saying that Abigail was going to turn the cafe over to Kate to run and just help out. I mean the women earned it she worked so hard all her life and Cody will be almost grown he's not much younger then you right Kate. I suppose that give her much more time the babysit." Rosemary said raising her eyebrows and talking in a whisper as if someone would overhear them in their own house.

"Rosemary where ever did Molly hear that?" Elizabeth asked as Kate glanced at her feet to hide her surprise. There had been talk about Kate taking over the cafe for Abigail when she was done with school. Kate had been working there more and more, Abigail was teaching her a lot and Kate was almost as good a cook as she was by now. Kate often made dinner at home after school so Elizabeth could be off her feet for a while. And the timing worked out well, the baby could be at the cafe with Kate and Abigail during the day when Elizabeth was at school. Assuming there would be more children to come it allowed Elizabeth to return to work and leave the baby with people she trusted once he or she was old enough. It seemed that it would work out in everyone's favor and allow Abigail to retire from working so hard at the cafe and spend her days caring for her best friends children as Kate built a career of her own.

"Well she heard Abigail talking to Bill about it." Rosemary said frowning a little that neither sister confirmed her statement.

"Well, as you said Kate won't be finished school until she is seventeen. That is a bridge we will cross when we come to it." Elizabeth said taking a sip of her tea as Kate marbled over how composed her sister was.

"Well yes I suppose" Rosemary pouted a little.

"When something happens you will be the first to know." Elizabeth assured her with a smile.

"Wonderfull!" Rosemary smiled finding her excitement again as she excitedly chatted on about the new neighbors.

* * *

"It's so nice out!" Kate sighed spinning around in the road as Elizabeth followed behind her smiling. They had been lucky enough to have a milder winter, and now, not even before March had hit there was a hint of spring in the warm sunshine even if the air was still cold.

"It will be nice when we can open the windows and get some fresh air into the house." Elizabeth agreed as Kate fell back into step with her.

"How are you feeling, tired? It was a long day back." Elizabeth said watching Kate. She had been well for almost a week but still sleeping and recovering to much for Elizabeth to feel like she could go back to school. Today was her first day back in over two weeks and Kate was just glad to be out of the house.

"I'm tired but. Not to much." Kate said as they came upon the house. Just as Kate reached to open the door Jack opened it from the other side greeting them with a smile.

"Hi! How was your day?" He asked with a smile

"Hi, your home early?" Elizabeth smiled surprised to see him as he blocked their entrance into the house.

"I asked Bill to take the afternoon rounds, I wanted to surprise you with something." Jack said.

"Oh? It's not another animal is it?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh as Kate bounced on her toes.

"No, close your eyes" Jack smiled at her as Elizabeth gently closed her eyes and he took her hand pulling her into the house as Kate followed.

"No peaking."

"I'm not just don't run me into anything!" Elizabeth laughed as Kate let out a gasp.

"Shhh"Jack shushed her pulling Elizabeth over to the couch to sit in front of the fire place.

"Ok, open" Jack whispered. Elizabeth opened her eyes looking down and let out a gasp at a beautiful hand made cradle at her feet. She ran her fingers over the smooth wood and the little heart on the head board before gently giving it a little rock. It smoothy rolled from one side to the other and back again as if already lulling a baby to sleep.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful." She sighed lovingly running her fingers over the smooth wood inside.

"You like it?" Jack asked grinning.

"I love it, it's just… I certainly don't plan on delivering a baby this big" Elizabeth smiled as Kate started the laugh she had been holding back. The cradle was almost the length of their small couch.

"Well, I just figured the baby would grow, oh it's to big isn't it" Jack sighed looking it over again.

"No Jack it's beautiful, I love it. Your right this way it will last us a good long time" Elizabeth said feeling sorry for making Jack feel bad.

"I mean it's still easy enough to carry up and down the stairs. During the day it can be down here with you and at night we can put it in our bedroom" Jack said.

"I love it Jack, truly I can't imagine anything better to put our baby in." Elizabeth assured him.

Plus this way you can fit more blankets too." Kate nodded.

"Maybe I can put a board in to make it shorter for now, that way we don't lose the baby in it." Jack said.

"I think that might be a good idea." Elizabeth smiled as Kate went into the kitchen to start dinner and her homework.

"Not much longer now" Jack said softly putting his arm around Elizabeth as she leaned into him her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Yes, and somehow, no at the same time." Jack said making her laugh.

"I am ready for the baby to be here. But as uncomfortable as I am, I also like have them inside too."

"Not much longer now and the baby will be sleeping right here." Jack sighed nudging the cradle with his foot making it rock softly.

"I can't want." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"You must be excited to be getting ready to have a little one in the house." Abigail smiled as Elizabeth absentmindedly ran her hand over her belly as they had tea after church.

"We are, Jack made a cradle, and already put it at the foot of the bed." Elizabeth said glancing at Jack who smiled shyly.

"Oh my Noah did the same thing. I don't even think I was showing yet and he had a cradle up by our bed." Abigail said making them laugh.

"You will be there Abigail to help when the baby comes? I know I never asked I guess I jut assumed but I wanted to make sure." Elizabeth said.

"Of course, I would love to" Abigail smiled.

"Thank you, that makes us feel so much better" Jack nodded.

"There is nothing to worry about. Everyone will be just fine" Abigail told him.

"I am a bit nervous though, I think I may be out of practice caring for someone else." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well you are with the children at school all day." Jack said gently.

"Well yes but they are children, this is an infant, they are so different, and it's been a while" Elizabeth said nodding over at Kate.

"Mind you, I was an angel" Kate said and Elizabeth nearly spit out her tea with laughter as Jack and Abigail chuckled.

"Angel? Ha! Father had employed seven nannies by the time she was a year and a half." Elizabeth said. Kate smirked as if she was proud of it.

"Oh goodness" Abigail covered her smile.

"What did you do to them?" Jack asked.

"She screamed, night and day it was never ending." Elizabeth said.

"How did you get her to stop?"

"As a newborn it was rare, but she didn't have mother so I believe that was why. She won't eat from a bottle, she was so small. As she got older I could get her to stop. Granted I had lessons and parties and didn't always want to be toting around a baby. But by the time she was a year old she was following me everywhere happy as a clam" Elizabeth smiled.

"And it's been the same ever since" Abigail laughed.

"That it has." Elizabeth agreed with a smile.


	55. Birthday Suprise

Jack woke with a start as Elizabeth rolled over with a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong? Are you having pains?" Jack asked, quickly sitting up and turning to the candle lamp filling the room with more light. He had been on high alert of any discomfort Elizabeth was feeling and while it was endearing, it was getting frustrating. The baby was still weeks away and Jack rushing to her side at every little noise she made was quickly getting old.

"No, the baby just won't stop kicking." Elizabeth muttered blocking her eyes with her arm in the sudden harsh light.

"Kicking? Where? Are you sure that's all?" Jack asked.

"Kicking, punching, summersaults, I don't know. Jack can we please turn out the light!" Elizabeth cried trying to squint up at him as he sat hovering over her.

"Oh, of course." Jack quickly turned the knob lowering the candle light to just barely shining as it had been before. For the past week Jack insisted on keeping a lamp burning light durning the night. Should Elizabeth start having pains he didn't want to be fumbling for matches in the dark. Jack turned back to her as moonlight filled the room again and she was able to properly open her eyes.

"I am fine, I'm just tired and I can't get back to sleep with your baby doing the waltz inside me." Elizabeth sighed.

"The waltz huh? So it's going to take after you then?" Jack smiled trying to perk her up.

"Jack, I am just so tired." Elizabeth said looking like she was close to tears and Jack's smile instantly faded as he felt bad.

"I'm sorry love. Come here lay down, just lay still." Jack said softly helping Elizabeth lay back down and get comfortable. Jack climbed out of bed going around and kneeling on the cold floor next to Elizabeth's side. He put a hand on her belly feeling the baby squirming and moving.

"Hey baby, hey, what are you doing in there." Jack said softly. At the sound of his voice the baby stilled, as if listening but when he stopped talking the baby squirmed again earning another sigh from Elizabeth.

"Alright baby listen, we're excited to meet you too. But it's a big world out here, and your going to be coming into it pretty soon so you need to rest up alright." Jack said softly, the movement inside was softer as Elizabeth seemed to relax more her eyes falling shut

"And you have to let your mama rest too. You see, she's pretty amazing, brave, strong, she takes on the whole world and conquers it. And I know she's going to be a great mama, but she needs to rest up too. So how about you and I come to an understanding on that alright? We have to let Mama sleep now but when you come out, you can do all the squirming and stretching you want. I know it's probably getting pretty cramped in there, but just hold on a little longer, I promise you there's lots of room out here." Jack said softly. He stoped talking leaving his hand for a minute not feeling anymore movement. He glanced up at Elizabeth who's face was relaxed as she was again asleep. Jack smiled tucking back hair that had fallen from her braid before slowly climbing back into the bed next to her.

* * *

"Does Elizabeth have any special requests for dinner Saturday night?" Abigail asked glancing up from the table where she was planing the menu for the week.

"Not that I know of, though she has been really into pastries lately." Kate said glancing at her from where she was pulling a chicken out of the cafe oven.

"Oh? I bet she's having a girl then." Abigail smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Kate asked.

"Oh it's just an old wives tale. But it's said if a women craves sweet food the baby is a girl, and salty food if it's a boy." Abigail shrugged.

"Did it work for you?"

"Oh yes, my last few months carrying Peter I swear I ate salted cod fish once a day." Abigail laughed as Kate made a face.

"Well how about a nice pot roast for dinner, and of course birthday cake for after."

"Can I make the cake?"

"Of course. How is yours and Jack's big surprise coming?"

"We got a telegram from Uncle that it was shipped last week. It should be arriving on the stage Saturday morning. Rosemary is going to take her out of the house while Lee helps Jack and I get it in." Kate smiled

"And I will have dinner ready for when you come by after." Abigail nodded.

"This is going to be a busy time of year. It seems like Elizabeth's and the baby's birthday are going to be pretty close together."

"And their wedding anniversary is coming up quickly as well." Abigail added.

"That's right. I suppose they won't be celebrating much this year, the baby will only be a few weeks old." Kate shrugged chopping up carrots to put into the soup.

"A little finer with those remember, if they are to big they take to long to cook and then the noodles get to soft. Well maybe they can at least have a nice dinner together here in the cafe while you and I care for the baby back here. Should the baby so much as make a peep they are mare steps away." Abigail said.

"I suppose that depends on when the baby comes and how much convincing it will take Elizabeth."

"Something tells me Jack may be the more overbearing parent of the two of them." Abigail smiled making them both laugh.

"The new teacher comes in two weeks, she's coming on the morning stage. Elizabeth asked me to greet her, she starts teaching the day after she gets here."

"Cody mentioned that, how does Elizabeth feel about that?" Abigail asked.

"She is sad to not be able to teach, but she's glad to be home with the baby. And she's ready I think, she gets uncomfortable now when she's on her feet for to long, or when she's sitting at her desk for to long."

"Well I am sure all the children will be patiently awaiting her arrival back, she will be missed." Abigail nodded.

"I just hope this teacher is good. I really need to study this year so I can take my test and finish school." Kate sighed.

"I don't think you have much to worry about. You are so smart Kate, and even if Elizabeth isn't teaching during the school day, she will be helping you at home I am sure." Abigail assured her.

"I suppose. I'm just nervous." Kate nodded.

"Well school is important, and It's important to Elizabeth that you finish and finish well and I agree with her on that. But you know you have a job here just as soon as you are done. You have a real talent Kate. Your a fast learner and willing to try new things."

"That's all thanks to you Abigail. If you had not started teaching me in the kitchen from the day we got here I might be hopeless at everything." Kate smiled making Abigail chuckle.

"You were never hopeless, you and your sister just never had the chance to learn."

"Sometimes I think you forgot everything you did for us Abigail. We came to you and we couldn't even feed ourselves." Kate sighed shaking her head at how easy going Abigail always was.

"And sometimes I think you forget everything you girls did for me." Abigail reminded her softly as Kate gave her a little smile. Kate nodded, Abigail had lost her family just weeks before Kate and Elizabeth had shown up. Sometimes Kate forgot Abigail had a whole other life before them.

"God brought us here for a reason didn't he Abigail? More then just for Elizabeth to teach. He brought us here for you, and you for us. And for Elizabeth to meet Jack and have their family."

"He did. In the most trying times of each of our lives, he brought us together and we made ourselves into a family." Abigail nodded.

"We are so lucky." Kate said.

"We certainly are" Abigail smiled giving her a warm hug.

* * *

Saturday morning Kate woke up early and hurried through the barn chores outside in the cold before coming back inside as Jack was coming down the stairs.

"Horses and chicks are taken care of, coffee is heating now" Kate said lighting the stove.

"Thank you, here Willow." Jack called putting the dish down as the puppy came running. She was at the awkward puppy stage where she was almost full grown but had little control over her to big body. Jack grabbed the lamp as Willow almost knocked it over in her haste to get to her food dish. He sighed biting back a smile hoping the dog was a little more sure on her feet before the baby came, the last thing the needed was her bumping a cradle with a sleeping baby or getting underfoot of someone holding the baby.

"What time is the stage coming?" Kate asked as Jack started to set the table.

"Shhh" He put a finger to his lips glancing up the stairs.

"She woke up when I got up. I'm not sure if she's coming down. The stage is due in at ten this morning." Jack whispered.

"I'll tell Rosemary to come at 9:30 to take her out then, I will ride Gracie over after breakfast."

"Good idea, as soon as they are gone Lee and I will take the wagon into town to pick it up and hurry back. I hope it's not to cold for her to be outside that long." Jack whispered glancing out the window. It was March now, spring was clearly on the way but the days still had a chill in them that required winter coats.

"If it is Rosemary will bring her over to their house for tea." Kate said cracking a few eggs over the pan on the stove.

"I hope we can pull this surprise off." Jack sighed.

"If not it's still a wonderful gift." Kate assured him. They both turned as the stairs squeaked as Elizabeth was making her way down in her nightgown and shawl.

"Happy Birthday!" Kate cried rushing to give her a hug.

"Thank you sweetie, is that what the hushed voices are about?" Elizabeth smiled as Jack kissed her cheek and ushered her into a chair at the table.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Kate said going back to the stove to finish cooking as Jack placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"I told you both I don't want anything big. I am happy to just spend the day with you and have a nice dinner with our friends tonight." Elizabeth smiled as she shook her head.

"Well I am no expert on the matter, but I think turning 25 is kind of a big deal. I mean, your halfway to fifty." Kate said raising a teasing eyebrow at her as Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at her in mocked anger.

"We have been looking forward to spoiling you on this day, don't spoil it for us." Jack gave her a smile

"Why do I have the feeling you have something awful big up your sleeve?" Elizabeth smiled shaking her head at them.

"Hush now, eat your birthday breakfast." Kate laughed putting the plates on the table.

* * *

Kate turned to the window as she heard a wagon pull up. She saw Jack hop down from the seat and rushed outside.

"Rosemary just took Elizabeth, they were going to walk the far end of the pond so there should be plenty of time" Kate told him throwing her shawl around her as she went outside.

"Good." As long as they are staying away from the town, the biggest wagon I have ever seen brought this thing in" Jack said opening the back of the wagon as Lee came down the walk.

"Lee, good timing, thank you for helping me out" Jack said shaking his hand.

"Of course! Wow look at this thing, Elizabeth is going to be happy to see this" Lee smiled looking up at the big object in the wagon covered with a blanket.

"That's the hope. Kate get into the wagon and push it to us. Lee if you take that side I'll take this one and we will see if we can get in" Jack said as Kate jumped into the wagon and helped get it out. Once Jack and Lee had it on the ground Kate ran ahead to hold the door open as they just fit it through the doorway and placed it by the fireplace.

"There you are" Lee said stepping back.

"Thank's again" Jack said.

"Don't mention it. I am looking forward to hearing it used soon"

"I'll make sure of it" Jack smiled as Lee left and Kate carried in the bench setting it down in front.

"How does it look?" Jack asked covering it with the sheet so nothing was showing.

"Wonderful, she will be so pleased" Kate assured him.

* * *

"Hello, how was your walk" Jack asked from where he was sitting on the porch as Elizabeth walked up.

"Wonderful, although I am ready to rest my feet" Elizabeth smiled as Jack same down the stairs greeting her with a kiss as he gently rubbed her belly through her dress.

"It's chilly out here, can we go in, I want to change before we go to Abigail's for dinner." Elizabeth said although she made no movements to move from Jacks arms.

"Oh yeah, before we go in…" Jack said climbing the stairs quickly he opened the door calling for Kate before quickly shutting it as Elizabeth climbed the stairs.

"Jack what are you up to?" Elizabeth laughed as Kate came out carrying her shawl.

"You have to put this on" Kate said folding it up to be a blind fold.

"What is going on you two!" Elizabeth cried with a smile.

"It's a birthday surprise, please put it on" Kate said.

"Alright" Elizabeth laughed putting it over her eyes as Jack tied it behind her head.

"Give me your hand, easy does it" Jack said taking both her hands in his and walking backwards into the house as Kate followed closing the door behind them. Jack lead Elizabeth over to the sheet and Kate untied the blindfold.

"Happy Birthday!" Kate called as Elizabeth's eyes adjusted to the evening light in the house and Jack pulled the cover off. A beautiful piano stood against the wall polished and shining in the sun.

"Oh my!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Isn't it beautiful, play it please?" Kate asked.

"Oh I think I am so rusty." Elizabeth chuckled but she sat down on the bench putting her fingers to the keys. Sweet music filled the room and Kate grinned hearing her, Elizabeth was gifted in piano. She so rarely had a chance to play the piano in the school house. But now that they had one at home Kate hoped it would become a regular thing. She knew having a piano in the house was high on Elizabeth's wish list. Not something she needed, but something that she would love to have. Kate smiled at Jack who was watching Elizabeth, his eyes soft as he took her in, her growing belly keeping her from getting as close as she would like, but clearly loving the gift all the same.

"I love it, thank you" Elizabeth smiled when she stopped playing to turn to them.

"We always talked about having a piano, and you play so beautifully, I think it's something we can all enjoy. Jack said.

"Play one more, please? And sing with it?" Kate begged. It had been forever since she heard her sister play. Growing up Elizabeth used to always play the piano and sing, Kate had forgotten what a comfort it was.

"Alright" Elizabeth laughed as she began to play again. She played beautifully not even looking down at where she put her fingers so sure of the notes as she began to sing a song in French Jack had never heard. He watched as she closed her eyes her beautiful voice filling the room and Jack didn't think she could get anymore beautiful in that moment. It might be Elizabeth's birthday, but Jack was the one who had all his wishes come true.

* * *

"Did you have a good birthday?" Jack asked Elizabeth that night as he lay down next to her.

"The best one yet." Elizabeth smiled curling into his side as he put his arm around her.

"Well, that's because you haven't seen what Kate and I plan to do next year." Jack teased making her laugh.

"Jack, I don't think I could ever wish for anything else. I have you, my sister, a beautiful house, this baby coming soon, my job, my friends… I don't think I could ever dream of anything more." Elizabeth sighed contently.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing today, sitting back and remembering how lucky I am to have all of that, and you." Jack smiled.

* * *

"Telegram for Mrs Thornton" Mr Yost said as Kate opened the door when he knocked at their house a week later.

"Thank you, I'll take it to her." Kate nodded taking it and bringing it to Elizabeth who was sitting at her desk going over papers.

"Mr Yost brought a telegram" Kate said handing it to her.

"It's from Hamilton" Elizabeth read the outside as Jack put the corner of his paper down to watch her.

"Oh, oh dear" Elizabeth whispered covering her mouth as she read it.

"What happened?" Kate asked rushing back to her side as Jack jumped up going to stand beside her.

"Grandmother past away this morning." Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh no" Kate said taking the telegram from her to read as Elizabeth stood up and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"It's so sudden, we didn't even know she was sick." Kate said.

"Viola said she took sick yesterday and go much worse in the night and was gone by sunrise." Elizabeth sighed turning to Kate.

"She said the funeral is day after tomorrow." Kate nodded as she read on.

"I wish we could go." Elizabeth sighed resting her hand on her belly.

"It's such a long ride." Jack nodded.

"We should go, she took us in and raised us and gave us so much, it's only right. I could rest on the train."

"Elizabeth, I know you want to go but suppose something happened, on the stage or the train. The baby is due in only a few weeks. It's not safe." Jack said softly.

"Your right, I fear I'm in no condition to travel" Elizabeth sighed rubbing her belly.

"I'm so sorry" Jack sighed holding her to him.

"I can go, I can go to Hamilton and pay our respects" Kate said quickly.

"By yourself?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well your certainly not going to send Jack with me so your here by yourself! And grandmother raised us, it's understandable that you can't go, but there's no reason I can't." Kate said firmly.

"I don't know Katie it's such a long trip..."

"I can do, I have done it with you plenty of time. I know how to get the stage and the train." Kate said firmly.

"You really think you can do it?" Jack asked.

"I know I can." Kate nodded.

"Alright, I trust you." Elizabeth nodded.

"I'll go send a wire to Julie to be expecting you, and I'll get a ticket for the next stage." Jack said letting go of Elizabeth and putting on his coat and hurrying out.

"Kate, are you sure of this? You hate Hamilton when we're together and now your going to be there by yourself." Elizabeth said softly. Kate nodded.

"It's the right thing to do" she said.

"It is, thank you" Elizabeth gave her a hug.

"Come on let's get you packed" Elizabeth gave Kate a smile as they went into her room.


	56. A New Dream

Early the next morning Kate stood at the stage stop with Elizabeth, Jack and Abigail.

"Now I packed your plenty of food so you won't go hungry, there's some sandwiches for your trip, and cookies and rolls."

"Thank you Abigail" Kate smiled not mentioning there was food in Hamilton. This was Abigail's way of taking care of people and Kate loved that about her.

"Well we are going to miss you so much around here, you hurry back."

"I will, I promise" Kate nodded as Abigail pulled her in for one of her tight loving hugs before stepping back.

"You have your money in your change purse?" Jack asked as Kate turned to him.

"Yes" Kate nodded putting her hand over it protectively.

"There should be plenty in there for everything you need. But if not we can send you more. Keep your eyes open, don't go into the city without one of your cousins." Jack said gently.

"Jack, I did live there most of my life you know." Kate chuckled.

"I know. But it's different now."

"I will be fine" Kate assured him.

"Regardless, send us a telegram when you get there. And another if you need anything. And when you find what train you are taking home."

"I will" Kate assured him.

"Come here, I am really really proud of you." Jack said wrapping his arms around her almost swallowing her whole.

"Take care of Elizabeth." Kate whispered.

"I will" Jack promised letting her go and stepping back so the sisters could say goodbye.

"Now don't forget to change your dress when you get on the train, you can't show up to Hamilton wearing this. I know all your clothes in your bag are dark but just wear them alright? As much as you hate to."

"I will."

"Mind your manners, make sure you behave at the table, don't reach for anything, remember don't go looking in the kitchen for snacks. And practice your piano once a day you know how happy that makes Uncle."

"I will"

"And don't let Viola bother you if she gets picky, you know how she is. Just try and stick with Julie. Remember the Andersons don't like short sleeves so if they come to dinner wear your long dress and..."

"Elizabeth! It's going to be fine." Kate finally cut her off as Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's back trying to calm her a little.

"I know, I know. Sometimes I forgot your all grown up," Elizabeth sighed.

"Not so grown up" Kate smiled wrapping her arms around her as the stage pulled up in a puff of dust.

"Be safe, I love you so much."

"I love you too" Kate whispered letting go as Jack loaded up her bags and opened the door helping her up the steps.

"I can be there in a few hours if you need me." Jack said through the window as Kate sat down.

"Don't you dare leave her. I will be fine." Kate said firmly.

"I know, see you soon." Jack nodded and Kate waved as the stage started to pull away Elizabeth blew her a kiss and Kate returned it waving until they were out of sight.

"Well, that's that." Elizabeth sighed as Jack put a comforting arm around her.

"Now, Kate will be just fine, she's very responsible." Abigail assured her.

"It's not Kate I'm worried about, it's the other people. Late time we were in the city it was a close call." Elizabeth shuttered remembering with Kate had almost been dragged upstairs into a man's room if Jack hadn't saved her.

"Julie is meeting her at the train station, and I told her to keep an eye on Kate for us. I am sure she has it all under control. Besides it's only a few days." Jack said softly.

"I know, she's just always so different in Hamilton. So quiet and on edge, I just hate that she's going to be there by herself." Elizabeth sighed.

"I think you forget how much she has grown. You girls have not been back in a few years and she's not your same baby sister anymore. She's growing up and she's more sure of herself." Abigail said.

"That's right, she wanted to go for both of you, and I imagine your family will be so busy with social calls and people paying their respects, maybe Kate will just have a chance to spent time with your cousins and not be to pressured. Either way, she will be back soon and we will be right here waiting." Jack agreed.

"You both keep me sane" Elizabeth smiled.

"That's what we're here for, now how about some breakfast before school, I bet baby could use some blueberry pancakes?" Abigail raised her eyebrows making Elizabeth laugh.

"I don't know about the baby, but I certainly could." Elizabeth smiled as they started walking towards the cafe.

"And Jack could use some bacon and potatoes on the side." Jack said making them laugh.

"Coming right up." Abigail smiled.

* * *

Kate stepped off the train in Hamilton never so happy to have her feet back on solid ground. Before, the train ride had always been passed talking and giggling with her sister and sometimes even Jack. She didn't realize traveling alone would be much more boring and long.

"Kate!" Julie called as Kate smiled as her cousin waved her over gathering her into a hug.

"When Jack wrote that you were coming alone I thought Elizabeth must be losing her mine! I can't believe she sent you by yourself." Julie said as the driver started to gather Kate's bags.

"She wanted to come so badly but she's in no condition to travel anymore, and Jack can't leave her now." Kate said.

"Wait until everyone sees you, it's been years since you were back here!"

"I am excited to see everyone, and Viola's baby." Kate nodded as they made their way through the busy train station.

"He's not so new anymore, he's started trying to walk, but he is a darling, mother just loves him. He has been a great comfort to her these past two days." Julie said softly.

"How is everyone?"

"Oh you know Father, he won't let on how he's feeling about anything but I imagine he must be upset. And Mother is just so busy with planing everything I have hardly seen her!" Julie shook her head.

"People are coming over tonight?" Kate asked as they climbed into the back of the car.

"Yes for the viewing, we will have just enough time to get you cleaned up and changed, Viola bought you a black dress to wear tonight. And then tomorrow is the funeral. Do you think you can manage? I know you must be tired from your trip?"

"I'm fine, just happy to be with family for a few days." Kate assured her.

"I do wish you were staying longer, I miss you so" Julie sighed.

"You will have to come to Hope Valley for the summer. Come see the new baby, we're moved into the new house so there will be an extra room for you." Kate said.

"I will certainly look forward to that" Julie nodded.

"As soon as we get to Grandmother's I need to send a telegram that I arrived safely, Elizabeth and Jack are expecting it and I don't want Elizabeth to worry." Kate said as the car started rolling down the busy city street.

"Of course, it will be the first thing we do." Julie nodded.

* * *

"Telegram Constable" Mr Yost called as Jack rode by that afternoon.

"Thank you" Jack took from him opening it immediately. He turned Sergeant to the school house just in time for Elizabeth to ring the bell. Jack greeted the children tying Sergeant to the railing before climbing the steps waving the telegram.

"She's there?" Elizabeth asked seeing it.

"She made it safely, Julie picked her up. She's happy to be there but she misses us already." Jack said with a little smile giving Elizabeth a quick kiss.

"I miss her already as well, but I am glad she's there safely." Elizabeth nodded.

"You look like you had a long day." Jack said turning Elizabeth into his side as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"It made the day feel even longer to have Kate in the back of my mind. It's strange to not be able to look up and see her sitting in her desk. Although I suppose it's only a few years until she is done with school and I won't be able to." Elizabeth nodded.

"No, but soon after that you will have this little one sitting at a desk in front of you." Jack smiled running his hand over her belly.

* * *

Kate stepped out of her bedroom in her grandmother's big house glancing up and down the hall. When the car had pulled up a few hours ago no one else had been home and Julie had left her to rest and get ready. Kate's room had been changed, most of her things were gone, Julie said after Elizabeth had written that she was engaged, Grandmother and Uncle Henry gave up all hope of them coming back. Grandmother had moved or gotten rid of all of their things except their beds for when they came to visit. Kate found herself feeling guilty they had not visited more often over the years. They had planed to come for the holidays this past year but with the baby coming there was so much to do and they had wanted to enjoy a quiet holiday together. They had been talking about taking a trip this summer, after she was out of school and the baby was a little bigger, now it was to late. Kate wondered if Elizabeth regretted that as much as she did. After a long warm bath to wash the travel day off of her Kate had put on the long black gown Viola had bought her, and hung up all the dark colored dressed Elizabeth had packed her so they would winkle. Kate was expected to dress in mourning the while time she was here and she found herself already missing her regularly light colored dresses. Glancing at herself in the mirror she arranged her long curls and tied a few back with a black bow before leaving her bedroom. Kate wondered across the hall finding Elizabeth's bedroom just as empty as her own. Uncle Henry and Aunt Agatha had spent less time here lately, Viola was living with Lionel and Baby Henry at their own house, Julie was finishing art school, the big house had been empty except for Grandmother for a number of years now.

"Kathryn." Viola's voice surprised her as Kate turned greeting her oldest cousin as she came up the stairs.

"It's so good to see you." Viola said pulling Kate in for a surprisingly warm hug.

"It's good to see you too." Kate gave her a smile when she let her go.

"How is Elizabeth?"

"She's good, she sends her love, and she's sorry that she can't come but the trip would be to much." Kate said.

"Of course, send her our love back, we miss her."

"I will."Kate nodded.

"Would you like to meet your little cousin?" Viola asked.

"Yes." Kate smiled following her slowly down the stairs remembering to walk lightly. The voices came from the informal sitting room, Kate had forgotten how big this house was as she followed Viola through the house finding Julie and Aunt Agatha on the couch with a little boy playing at their feet.

"Look who I found wondering the halls." Viola said sweeping into the room.

"Kathryn." Aunt Agatha stood to give her a hug, Kate couldn't remember the last time her aunt had hugged her.

"It's so wonderful to see everyone, I just wish the situation was different." Kate said gently.

"As do we all" Aunt Agatha nodded sadly.

"Kathryn, this is your little cousin Henry." Viola smiled scooping the small boy off the floor.

"Hello Henry, you are such a big boy." Kate smiled as the baby looked at her shyly.

"Here, you should practice with a baby." Viola said handing the boy to Kate who took him in her arms.

"Oh goodness! You are heavier then you look." Kate chuckled.

"Luckily they don't come out this big." Viola smiled.

"Sit Kate, tell us all about life in Hope Valley." Julie said moving over on the sofa as Kate sat down next to her settling the baby on her lap as Viola handed him a rattle to play with.

"How is Elizabeth and her husband?" Aunt Agatha asked.

"Jack, and he's wonderful, they are excited for the baby coming soon." Kate smiled.

"Oh it must be an awful thing to be in her condition out in the west. No doctors, no hospitals." Viola sighed.

"We have a town doctor, he's going out of town for the spring through, but Abigail will deliver the baby. Abigail has delivered a lot of the babies in town, plus she is Elizabeth's best friend. Elizabeth wants Abigail to deliver the baby." Kate said with a little shrug.

"But to raise a baby with no nurse or nanny, it is such a daunting task." Aunt Agatha said.

"We have other help, it's different there, I wish you could see it." Kate said softly.

"She's right mother, it's like nothing I have ever seen before." Julie nodded.

"Well, perhaps, this summer we shall pay a visit then, especially if there is a new little baby to meet" Aunt Agatha said softly as Kate looked up at her surprised.

"You should." Kate smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night finding the room dark. Grateful she had time to go back to sleep before morning she rolled over looking for Jack surprised when she found his feet instead of his head.

"Jack?" She asked sitting up.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" Jack asked as he turned from where his head and arm were hanging over the edge of the bed.

"No, but what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked crawling over to sit beside him. Jack lay with his chin propped up in his hand, the cradle he had made sat at the foot of the bed as he looked down at it.

"Just imagining having a baby in here" He said softly giving the cradle a gentle rock. It was all set now, a few of the many blankets Abigail had made sat folded neatly inside just waiting to wrap up a baby.

"Carson leaves town next week, he wants me to go see him before he does, do one last check, although at this point I think it's all up to Abigail either way." Elizabeth sighed.

"That's not true, if Carson thinks there is any cause to worry we will travel to Buxton so you can have the baby in the hospital." Jack said.

"Yes, but that is certainly not something I want to do. I don't think he will find anything wrong away, besides being tired and a little sore I feel fine. I have faith Abigail can manage just fine, if not you are there to step in." Elizabeth nodded.

"You know I will step in if I have to, however training to do something and actually having to do it are two very different things. Especially with you, I have a feeling I'm not going to want to leave your side." Jack said softly.

"Jack, if something happens to me.."

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Jack said firmly cutting her off.

"If something happens to me, can you promise me that you will keep Kate? I know that she won't technically be your family anymore, and I know Uncle Henry would put up a big fuss about having her move back to Hamilton. But this is her home, her family is here. I just need to know that she's taken care of, even is she is almost grown up enough to take care of herself." Elizabeth said turning to Jack.

"Of course, she is my family, you have my word. Kate is my sister, and she will always have a home with me. I would never let anyone take her away. But nothing is going to happen to you." Jack said reaching up to rub his thumb over Elizabeth's cheek softly.

"I know, I just want to make sure." She said giving him a smile.

"I was thinking about pulling out of the mounties with my term is up, next year." Jack said after they had sat quietly for a minute. This caused Elizabeth to sit up in surprise looking at him.

"But you love being a Mountie, you said it was your calling." She frowned a little.

"I do love it, and it is my calling, was my calling. But there are things in my live I love so much more then my job now. All I can think about lately is having to leave you again. Leave this baby, I don't know that I could do it again Elizabeth, it almost broke me that last time. I was talking to Bill, he's looking to retire and I could take over his position in the town. We could run this farm. I did the math, the money really wouldn't change if I could get in a good crop each year…"

"I don't care about the money Jack. I care about you being happy." Elizabeth said firmly.

"You make me happy, this baby makes me happy, our life makes me happy. I love my job, but it's just a job and I don't want us living in fear of me being called away again. I don't want to ever leave and not know when I will be back to you again." Jack said sitting up to face her as they talked in the dark room.

"Jack, are you sure?"

"Elizabeth, I would give up everything if it would guarantee that I could be here rocking this cradle every night. I still have over a year before my term is up, we can see. Maybe things will be better, maybe I can make sure I never get orders to leave again. But if there's a chance I could have to go up north, or not have a stationary position here, I think we should talk about me leaving the service."

"I don't want you to look back in a few years a regret this choice." Elizabeth said softly.

"Never, I would never regret making a choice that is better for our family. The only thing I would regret is staying and being called away again. My father was gone more then he was home. He was a good man and a good father and he provided for us. But I don't want that for our children. I want to be home for dinner every night. I want to be around to teach them to fish and climb trees. I want to sleep next to you every night. I don't ever want you to live with the fear you did while I was gone." Jack said gently taking Elizabeth's hand in his.

"I want those things too." Elizabeth whispered giving him a smile, a tear sliding down her cheek as he wiped it away gently with the pad of this thumb before leaning in to kiss her softly feeling her melt into his arms.

"What do you say we go back to sleep, get some sleep while we both can huh. In a few weeks we will be be up rocking the cradle." Jack smiled brushing her hair from her eyes gently.

"Sounds wonderful." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Kate's first few days in Hamilton passed in a blur. People were always over the house to pay their respects, maids were constantly cleaning and cooking. Kate sat by her cousin at the funeral and wished Elizabeth was there to share this hard time with her. Her aunt and uncle were always entertaining and having people over for dinner Kate hardly remembered. But never the less she put on her long black dresses and sat quietly through dinner listening to everyone else talk. To her surprise, this visit was different, if it was because she was no longer a child, or her family had just given up on trying to talk her into staying, but Kate found she was actually enjoying herself.

"Hello Henry, look at you with your little dog." Kate smiled walking into the piano room and finding the baby sitting on his blanket.

"Good morning, I was going to go to the store this afternoon with Julie, would you like to come? We were thinking about buying some clothes for the baby to send back with you."

"I would love to" Kate smiled sitting down on the floor next to baby Henry making a face at him making the baby laugh.

"You are different these days, I don't think I have ever seen you so relaxed without Elizabeth." Viola gave her a little smile.

"Well, I am older now." Kate said.

"You are, you are all grow up. I must admit, we didn't think you could turn into such a lady living in the middle of no where." Viola said gently.

"Well, I don't have the piano or dance or latin lessons that everyone here has. I ride my horse without a saddle and I will go barefoot in the summer more often then I wear shoes." Kate gave a little shrug.

"So your not going to come here for college then?"

"No, I'm going to run the cafe. Abigail say she will be looking to retire when Cody finishes school in a few years. She's going to stay home and take care of Elizabeth's baby when she goes back to teaching."

"Last time Elizabeth wrote that you had a boy you were seeing?" Viola asked raising her eyebrows a little.

"Yes James, what ever happened to him?" Julie asked sweeping into the room and plopping down on the sofa next to Viola.

"His family had to move back east with his family."

"Oh how tragic!" Julie cried.

"It's alright, it's not like we were anything serious." Kate shook her head.

"It is still sad when friends move away. Do you keep in touch?" Viola asked.

"Yes, We have written letters, he is hoping to come back and visit this summer, he wanted to train under Lee to learn about the mill." Kate nodded.

"Oh speaking of the mill that reminds me, Charles is coming to dinner tonight." Julie said.

"He is? With his mother and father?" Viola asked.

"No, they are in Paris or somewhere. But he wanted to come and see Father, I don't think he knows you are here Kate, if he thought you and Elizabeth were in town he would have been here days ago when you arrived." Julie said.

"I haven't seen him since he tried to purpose to Elizabeth years ago. How is he?" Kate asked.

"Oh working under father keeps him busy, he was courting another girl from the city." Viola said.

"Well if there is company for dinner we should get going to the dress shop now." Viola said standing up.

"Is Henry coming?" Kate asked.

"No, of course not, let me leave him with the nanny I will meet you in the foyer in a few minutes." Viola scooped up the baby leaving the room.

"She seems different." Kate said softly turning to Julie.

"Motherhood had softened her up. She didn't scream at you for sitting on the floor." Julie laughed.

* * *

"Hello Constable Thornton" Cody greeted Jack as he was locking up the jail for the evening on his way home for dinner.

"Hi Cody, how are you? I saw you playing ball at lunch, that arm is getting really good." Jack smiled turning to him.

"Are you headed home?"

"I am, did you need something?" Jack asked.

"Can I walk with you, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Cody said.

"Well sure, what's on your mind?" Jack asked as they started down the road.

"Can you not tell my mom I talked to you?" Cody asked

"Well that all depends on what you tell me Cody, I can't keep things from her it's important she knows." Jack said.

"It's just, I can't talk to her about this stuff because she's a girl." Cody sighed.

"Oh I see, well as long as you aren't hurting yourself or anyone else, I won't tell your mom." Jack said nodding giving him a little smile.

"You promise?"

"You have my word." Jack nodded holding out his hand. Cody nodded shaking it before they continued walking.

"I was going to ask Emily to the spring dance coming up. But I don't know how, I'm afraid she will say no." Cody mumbled.

"Well Cody this is something all men struggle with believe it or not." Jack said.

"But what if she says no?" Cody asked softly.

"Well, do you like Emily?"

"Yeah"Cody sighed.

"What do you like about her?" Jack asked.

"She's nice, and pretty, and she is funny."

"Have you spent time with Emily outside of school?"

"We went fishing on Sunday, and I walked her home from school twice this week." Cody nodded.

"Well Cody it sounds to me like she might enjoy your company just as much as you enjoy her's." Jack said

"You think so?"

"I do, but the only way to find out really is to ask her to the dance. The worst that can happen is she says no and you ask someone else." Jack said.

"I guess, Constable Thornton, how did you know Mrs Thornton was going to say yes?" Cody asked.

"When I asked her to dinner?"

"Yes, or asked her anything, like to marry you."

"Well, when I asked her to dinner she was actually a bit stand offish. In fact out first date was not one for the books." Jack chuckled to himself.

"But then approached her differently. Like a gentleman. I had your mom and Kate help me set up a nice dinner, I treated her like a lady and then it changed." Jack smiled remembering.

"How did you know she would marry you?" Cody asked.

"Well, you are much to young to be asking people to marry you."

'I know that, I just mean, how did you know she wouldn't say no?"

"Well, I didn't, not for sure, remember I asked her right after I found out I was leaving. She had ran away from me upset the last time I had seen her. But I knew in my heart I wanted to marry her, and I knew I wanted to ask her before I left. And I knew how she felt about me even if she was upset I was leaving."

"So be a gentleman." Cody nodded.

"And make sure you treat her like a lady." Jack nodded.

"Alright, Thank you constable Thornton." Cody nodded.

"Your welcome, and for the record Cody, your mom knows a lot about this stuff too, but you are always welcome to talk to me." Jack said.

"Thanks" Cody nodded.

"Do you want to come in and have some dinner, Kate's gone and there's plenty?" Jack asked as they walked up to the house.

"No thank you, my Ma's expecting me" Cody shook his head.

"Alright, well let me know how it goes with Emily them."

"I will, bye!" Cody called running back down the path, Jack smiled giving him a wave before turning back to the house and finishing the walk letting himself in.

"Hello" Jack called.

"Hello, how was your day?" Elizabeth asked greeting him with a kiss.

"Oh good, got a lot of the paperwork I need done."

"That's good, did I see Cody walking home with you?"

"Yeah, he needed some advice from a man he said."

"That's wonderful he knew he could come to you Jack." Elizabeth timed as Jack followed her into the kitchen and started setting the table.

"I thought so too, I always told him her could, but now that he's getting older I am glad he is turning to me, how about you, how was your day?"

"Long, the new teacher comes in on Sunday and I will be happy that I will be able to be off my feet for a longer portion of the day." Elizabeth sighed taking the stew she was making off the stove and putting it on the table.

"Well how about after dinner we side by the fire and you put your feet up while I do the dishes and clean up." Jack offered as they sat down at the table together.

"You have yourself a deal." Elizabeth smiled.

"And I have another surprise for you" Jack said pulling a little note out of his pocket.

"From Kate?" Elizabeth asked reaching for the telegram as Jack nodded.

"She's coming home on the train day after tomorrow." Elizabeth sighed with relive.

"I thought that would make your day better." Jack smiled.

"She sounds like she had a good trip, and I am glad she was able to go down and be with the family, but it will be so good to have her home again." Elizabeth smiled.

"That it will" Jack agreed.

* * *

"Hello Charles" Kate greeted him as she came down the stairs for dinner that night.

"Little Kathryn Thatcher? Your all grown up! My look at you." Charles smiled gently kissing her hand in greeting.

"It's lovely to see you." Kate offered him a little smile.

"And you as well, Elizabeth is here as well I assume?" Charles asked looking up the stairs where Kate had come from expecting to see Elizabeth coming down.

"No, I'm afraid I came by myself this time."

"The Thatcher girls are separated? My this is one for the record books." Charles chuckled making Kate's smile lighten and become a little more friendly.

"Well you said yourself I'm all grown up. And we're not the Thatcher girls anymore."

"She married, to the mountie?"

"Jack, yes." Kate nodded. Charles just nodded.

"She's with child, that's why she didn't come?" He asked already sounding like he knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Well, please tell her I said congratulations."

"I will be sure to pass that on." Kate nodded turning away.

"Kate." Charles said softly making her turn back to him.

"Is she... is she happy?"

"The happiest I have ever seen a person."

"Good, that's all I ever wanted for her."

"I know, you were always such a wonderful friend to us, you should come back and visit Hope Valley one day, I know Elizabeth would love to see you."

"I might, my fiancé and I are looking to take a trip after the wedding, maybe Hope Valley is just the peace and quite we need."

"Sounds wonderful." Kate gave him a grin.

* * *

"Are you sure you need to go back?" Julie asked watching Kate pack her trunk the next morning.

"There's no place for me here. I need to get back to Elizabeth before the baby comes and school and my friends." Kate shrugged.

"You know, you could have a place here, just say the word and my father will sign this house over to you."

"I don't want this house Julie" Kate shook her head.

"I know, I just miss you when your gone. It's not the same." Julie sighed.

"Well Jack build a big house, we have an extra guest room. And the baby will be here soon, you should come visit." Kate said.

"Mother seemed like she wanted to, who knows, maybe we will all be up for a visit this summer." Julie smiled.

"That would be wonderful, Elizabeth would be so glad to see you all." Kate nodded.

"The care is here to take you to the train." Viola said sticking her head into Kate's room.

"Come on, I will ride over with you and see you off at the station." Julie sighed.

* * *

"You will see me soon, I will be back. I won't stay away so long." Kate promised.

Kate could hardly stay in her seat as the coach rounded the corner and she saw Jack and Elizabeth waiting for her. Jack frantically waving with a hand around Elizabeth like he was trying to keep her for running over. Kate grinned as the coach stopped and Jack opened the door as she practically flew into his arms her feet not touching the ground.

"Oh it's so good your back! We missed you." Jack held her tightly as Kate relaxed, feeling his strong arms around her.

"Give her here Jack!" Elizabeth practically yelled.

"Well, maybe she missed you the most." Jack chuckled letting Kate go, Kate didn't even have a chance to turn around before she was wrapped up tight in her sister's arms.

"I missed you so much! It's so good to have you home!" Elizabeth sighed as Jack reached up taking Kate's bags.

"You look well, how was everything?" Elizabeth asked holding Kate out at arm's length as if to look her over.

"Wow! Can you get any bigger?" Kate cried putting her hand on Elizabeth's belly which seemed to have grown even more.

"Oh I'm so glad your home." Elizabeth pulled Kate to her again laughing.

"I said that yesterday and it earned me the silent treatment for the whole evening." Jack muttered making both girls laugh.

"Well! You be gone a whole week and maybe I won't mind." Elizabeth smiled at him making Jack chuckle.

"Come on, there is someone else caught up in the lunch rush but just as excited to see you." Jack smiled leading them into the cafe.

"Can we have lunch at Abigail? I am starving." Kate said.

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter." Jack laughed holding the door open as the girls walked into the cafe laughin


	57. Everything I Need Right Here

**Here you go! It's a long one but I figured why break it up into two short** **chapters and make you wait.**

"So how was it really? Being in Hamilton?" Elizabeth asked as she lay on Kate's bed with her that night.

"Well I missed you a lot. Julie was wonderful, and Viola was actually very kind. Her baby boy is very cute. Uncle Henry was mostly just busy, and Aunt Agatha was to busy fawning over Viola and the baby. Mostly I just spent my time with Julie and sitting at home. They had someone for dinner almost every night."

"How was the funeral?"

"It was sad, there were so many people I have never seen the cathedral so full. I didn't know what to do without you there, I had never been to a funeral before. But Viola let me sit with her, she truly was so kind, I think being a mother softened her a lot." Kate said.

"I am so proud of you for doing all this on your own, you are so grown up Katie. Truly you amaze me." Elizabeth said making Kate smile.

"I saw Charles, he asked after you."

"How is he?"

"He's good, he's engaged, he sends his congratulations for the marriage and the baby. He asked me if you were happy, he said he just wanted you to be happy."

"I fear we lost touch after I turned down his engagement, he was always a dear friend, maybe I should write him." Elizabeth nodded.

"I think enough time has passed." Kate agreed.

"Any word of what they are going to do with Grandmother's house?"

"No, I think Uncle plans on keeping it. Maybe Julie or Viola will move in. Julie said all I had to do was say the word and he would give it to me."

"What would you do alone in a house that size?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"I don't know, it feels like another lifetime that we lived in that house."

"It certainly does" Elizabeth agreed with a sigh.

"What did I miss here in Hope Valley?"

"Well, mostly we just missed you a lot, you know me I have no energy for anything besides school and housework anymore, and even that I can hardly manage." Elizabeth sighed running her hand over her belly. March was coming to a close and in a matter of days April would be upon them. Carson had looked Elizabeth over before he left and declared her and the baby both perfectly healthy. He said they probably had two weeks left, certainly no more then four. It was beginning to turn into a big waiting game.

"The new teacher comes tomorrow right?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I will greet her at the stagecoach stop after church. Jack will bring the wagon to carry her things to the row house she is staying in. I thought I could show her around the school house, and maybe the town. And I thought she might join us for dinner at Abigail if she wasn't to tired." Elizabeth nodded.

"That's very nice of you."

"Well she's just out of teacher college, she doesn't know anyone here, you remember how we felt when we first came here. Thank goodness for Abigail, but I would like to create a good friendship with her. It's important we communicate and work together this year, and I think she will need a friend."

"I will go with you tomorrow to greet her, I can help show her around town if you get to tired."

"Thank you, I just might."

"Your going to miss teaching aren't you?"

"I am going to miss it with all my heart. I am hoping the baby is big enough by fall term that I can at least stop in and say hello and maybe even teach one lesson. I know I will see the children all the time but I will miss being behind the desk." Elizabeth nodded.

"It will go by quickly, babies grow fast right, before you know it the new year will be here."

"Your right, oh also Jack and I talked about him maybe stepping down from the monies next summer when his term is up." Elizabeth said.

"Really?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yes, he doesn't want to risk being called away again, he said it's not his dream. He will take over Bill's job as sherif and he wants to have a farm here, maybe sell some crops."Elizabeth said with a little shrug.

"And what do you think of that?" Kate asked.

"I think as long as Jack is happy, and I certainly don't have any complaints about him not being at risk for leaving again. Remember when he was up north? It felt like time stood still, he missed so much, imagine doing that with a baby?"

"It would be easier." Kate agreed.

"It would be, I gives me piece of mind. I would never ask him to leave the mounties, but I also never thought he would. But he brought it up and it seems like something he really wants."

"He's going to be a really good father." Kate smiled

"He is" Elizabeth agreed with a smile.

"Aunt Agatha was talking about coming to visit this summer, after the baby comes. I think Viola's baby has softened them all up."

"Babies have a way of doing that." Elizabeth laughed a little as Jack stuck his head into Kate's room.

"Well, this is a sight for sore eyes." Jack smiled leaning against the door frame.

"I should let you get some rest, we have an early day tomorrow and you must be tired from traveling all day."

"I am, I can't want to see everyone in church tomorrow."

"Your friends have all been asking for you, I didn't tell them you were coming back so it will be a nice surprise. Laura has been asking if we heard from you yet so she will be excited." Elizabeth smiled sitting up.

"Alright, who's helping me up?" She asked making Kate and Jack laughed as they both grabbed an arm pulling her to her feet.

"Good to have you home." Elizabeth smiled giving Kate a warm hug.

"Good night" Jack laughed pulling Elizabeth up the stairs.

* * *

Sunday afternoon after church Kate stood by Jack and Elizabeth at the stage stop as the dust settled around the stage coach. Jack stepped forward opening the door and offered his hand as a women climbed out. Kate looked her over quickly as she climbed down the stairs, nice dress, hair in place, only a few suitcases for someone staying for a while, she was young too. Probably just out of college, the same age Elizabeth was when they first came.

"It's so lovely to finally meet you in person." Elizabeth smiled giving her a warm hug.

"This is my sister Kate, Kate this is Megan Green." Elizabeth introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Green." Kate offered her a warm smile remembering what Elizabeth had said the night before and remembering her first look at this town so long ago.

"It's nice to meet you all too, this town looks so charming." Miss Green said looking around main street.

"My Husband will take your bags to the row house you are staying at. I thought you might like a little tour of our town, and I can show you around the school house.

"That would be wonderful thank you." Megan smiled as Jack loaded her bags into the back of the wagon.

"I'll pick you up at the school house in an hour? We can have have dinner at Abigail's and I will give you a ride home." Jack offered closing the back of the wagon.

"Sounds good thank you." Elizabeth smiled.

"So what can you tell me about this town?" Megan asked as they started walking down main street towards the school house.

"Well, we love it here, my sister and I grew up in a big house in a big city and we were in a bit of a shock when we first came here, it was only supposed to be for a year. But we loved it here, the people especially." Elizabeth smiled.

"You will love it here too. Everyone is so warm and helpful, people take care of each other here." Kate nodded.

"I didn't come from a big city, but it was more then this." Megan said looking around the little town.

"There's the school house." Elizabeth smiled as it came into view across the pond.

"Oh my, that's beautiful." Megan gasped. Kate had to agree, the springs buds just starting to make the trees turn green, the pond was reflecting the afternoon sun and the white school house sat shining in the distance.

"Jack built it for Elizabeth." Kate smiled proudly.

"He did! It seems you have found yourself quite the man" Megan smiled at Elizabeth who blushed a little.

"Come on I will show you inside." Elizabeth lead the way to the school house.

"I sit here, and my best friend Laura sits here." Kate said pointing to her desk.

"It's set up as a usual one room school house. Older children in the back and youngest in the front. The children are generally very good, they are smart and willing to learn. Sometimes it's hard to keep the younger ones attention, but they are good. Little Opal loves to read, she has really taken off, and Cody is so good at science sometimes I think he could answer the questions better then me. Robert is the best in the class at spelling, Timmy loves to play the piano, if you tell him he can play when he's done with his work he breezes right through it." Elizabeth said quickly rattling off facts about each child.

"It sounds like you really care about you students." Megan smiled.

"I love them all so much, they are all so special to me." Elizabeth smiled softly.

"I will be sure to take good care of them."

"Thank you, and the older ones will be willing to help for sure, right Kate?"

"Yeah of course." Kate nodded.

"That would be lovely." Megan smiled at her.

"You will meet all the children tomorrow, you can shadow me tomorrow and take over the lessons more and more until Friday." Elizabeth said.

"Your only staying one week then?" Megan asked.

"Yes, I was hoping to work up until the baby came, but I think that may be sooner rather then later and I fear the long school day is just to much for me now." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, you are welcome in the classroom anytime. If your students think as highly of you as you clearly do of them, I am sure they will miss you." Megan gave her a soft smiled as Elizabeth returned it.

"Jack is here." Kate said glancing out the window as Jack pulled up in the wagon.

"We can finish in here tomorrow when the children are at lunch, if your ready we can go meet Abigail, she's a dear dear friend to us and a wonderful cook." Elizabeth said pulling her shawl over her shoulders.

"Sounds wonderful" Megan smiled.

* * *

"I must say that was a wonderful dinner." Megan said as Kate helped her carry her bags into the row house. Jack had taken Elizabeth home, leaving Gracie for Kate to ride home later.

"Abigail is the best cook in Hope Valley, she opened that cafe on a whim six years ago and it is the most popular place in town." Kate nodded.

"Everyone does seem so nice here, that Rosemary Coulter seems like she is into everything." Kate laughed a little rolling her eyes. They had run into Rosemary on the way to the cafe and she had more questions for the new teacher then Jack did when he was investigating something.

"Rosemary has a big heart." Kate laughed.

"My this is a nice place." Megan smiled looking around the little row house. Kate smiled glancing around, it had all the furniture she would need.

"Elizabeth and I lived in a row house for a while too. They are nice. The neighbors are close but everyone is friendly. My friend Anna and her family live next door. Her mom makes the best pie."

"I will have to go over if I smell some cooking!"

"If your all set I should go, school tomorrow." Kate smiled.

"Of course, thank you for all your help today."

"Let me know if you need anything Miss Green."

"How about when we're outside of school you just call me Megan. After all I think I am no more then a few years older then you, and I have a feeling we will be working closely together."

"That sounds good." Kate smiled.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Megan smiled as Kate let herself out.

* * *

Monday morning Jack picked up Miss Green on the way to school and Elizabeth showed her all around the classroom. She introduced the students as they came in and she greeted each child with a warm smile. By the end of the day Kate was confident in Miss Green's teaching. She was like Elizabeth, warm and kind and patient. And Elizabeth was helping her learn about each student and their grade level.

"How was the new teacher today?" Abigail asked as Kate worked in the cafe that afternoon.

"She did well, no one can hold a candle to Elizabeth, but I think she's a close second for now." Kate smiled pulling chicken out of the oven.

"Well we all know Elizabeth loves that classroom to much to not be involved. I'm sure she will still help with all the lesson planning and correcting even if she isn't behind the desk." Abigail nodded.

"I hope so, in the meantime we are all just waiting for the baby, now that Miss Green is here it feels like it could come at anytime." Kate nodded.

"It could too, babies come when they want to, not when we want them to." Abigail nodded.

"Well another week would be nice." Kate sighed.

"We will see." Abigail smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she pulled off her boots Wednesday after school.

"Feet hurt?" Kate asked

"A little swollen." Elizabeth sighed as Jack went to sit by her on the sofa. He pulled her fee into his lap and began rubbing them gently as she put her head back.

"I'll go do the barn chores so you can do that." Kate smiled.

"Thank you" Jack nodded as she headed out the door.

"So Friday is your last day?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, it depends how much Megan and I get done tomorrow."

"Elizabeth, this is clearly taking a toll on your body." Jack sighed.

"I am alright, just a little sore, I want to make sure everything is ready."

"You have been getting everything ready since the day you found out about this baby. Kate can help with anything else, and you can certainly help from here if she has any questions." Jack pushed a little harder.

"I just don't feel ready." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Because leaving the classroom is so final?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at her as she looked at him surprised.

"I know you better then you think." Jack grinned at her.

"It just feels like big changes are coming, and I'm excited for them, but I'm also nervous too." Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, the change can't be that big if it still fits inside you." Jack teased making her laugh as he rubbed her belly.

"You know I'm not going to force you into making this choice. I just hate seeing you so uncomfortable." Jack sighed.

"It's alright really."

"It's not alright, I can tell your in pain, your back and your feet, it seems like it's catching up to you these past two weeks." Jack said softly.

"I will see how tomorrow goes, as long as it is not a complete disaster, Friday will be my last day." Elizabeth nodded.

"Good, you deserve a rest before this little one comes along." Jack smiled.

"I think we all deserve a little rest before we get to busy." Elizabeth agreed.

"Well, I have to work Saturday, but how about Sunday after church we take Kate and go down to the lake and have a nice picnic just the three of us?" Jack asked.

"Sounds wonderful." Elizabeth smiled.

"How about I set the table so when Kate comes in we can eat dinner." Jack said standing up and going into the kitchen.

"Ugh I'm not sure I can fit anything else in this stomach." Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

Turns out Miss Green came at the perfect time. One week after arriving she was settled enough for Elizabeth to feel like she could confidently run the classroom all on her own. Elizabeth said goodbye to her students and they threw her a little party on Friday even though they would still see her all the time. Saturday morning her first day of her break from teaching, Elizabeth woke up before dawn with a dull pain in her back.

Elizabeth didn't tell Jack, she knew she should have, but the pain came and went. It lasted until sunrise then went away and she went back to sleep wondering if she had imagined it. They came back as she made breakfast, but were nothing more then a minor inconvenience, certainly not effecting her day at all, so when Jack left after breakfast to do his rounds Elizabeth just waved him off from the porch in the spring sunshine.

An hour later Kate was helping her hang laundry in the back yard while Willow rolled around in the new spring grass. The chicks were now almost fully grown and enjoyed pecking around in the grass now that it was warm enough. Jack had finished the chicken coop setting it outside by the barn. The apple trees were in the ground and spring had officially came to Hope Valley, everything about that made Kate happy. She breathed in the scent of freshly washed clothes as the hung up her dress glancing over at Elizabeth who had a frown on her face as she rubbed her back.

"Are you ok? Maybe you should put your feet up." Kate said gently as her sister straightened up hanging another rag on the line.

"I'm fine, it's just this pain." Elizabeth sighed.

"Your having pains? I should go get Jack." Kate cried instantly dropping the clothespins back in the basket.

"No you won't! It's fine, nothing consistent, and we both know if Jack comes back here I will be in bed until this baby comes, which could be a while yet." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Elizabeth! This is not a joke I am not helping you deliver this baby myself!" Kate cried her eyes going wide.

"You won't have to! Abigail told me all about this, it's totally normal and until they are regular and more painful, they could be nothing, they can come and go for day." Elizabeth said firmly.

"But I don't…" Kate started not sure she believe her.

"Kate, who is the adult here?" Elizabeth snapped rubbing her back again as it bothered her.

"At least go sit with you feet up." Kate sighed.

"I will do no such thing, this laundry needs to go up."

"I can put the laundry up just go sit or I will go get Jack right now." Kate said making a move for the barn.

"Oh your impossible" Elizabeth threw up her hands going back to the porch and sitting down on the bench Jack had made. Kate finished hanging the laundry and dumped out the wash bin before going to sit by her sister.

"Sorry I got bossy." Kate said gently.

"It's alright, I'm sorry I snapped. You were probably right, they aren't going away this time." Elizabeth said rubbing her belly as a pain rippled through it.

"What do you want me to do?" Kate asked.

"They still rant very often, maybe I should go rest on the sofa for a little while." Elizabeth said holding her arm out as Kate stood and pulled her off the bench.

"You will tell me when you need Jack and Abigail right?" Kate asked following her into the house.

"Yes, I promise, right now I think I should just try and get some rest." Elizabeth nodded.

"You rest, I'm going to make you a nice big pot of soup." Kate said as they settled into the house.

* * *

"Another one?" Kate asked from the table glancing over at Elizabeth as she let out a shaky sigh from where she was curled up on the couch.

"Yes, it's passing now" Elizabeth rubbed her belly as Kate got up to sit next to her.

"What do you think?"

"That there is still time, however the baby is coming sooner rather then later." Elizabeth sighed.

"Do you need anything?" Kate asked.

"No, I am good right here for a while, after another one you should probably go to get Jack and Abigail though."

"How are you so calm?" Kate asked as Elizabeth relaxed into the couch. Kate felt like she was going to jump out of her skin just watching her.

"I suppose my brain knows to save it's energy." Elizabeth chuckled a little.

"You want some soup? Chicken and dumpling your favorite." Kate offered.

"No thank you sweetie I'm not sure I should stomach it right now." Elizabeth said.

"Well what can I do then?" Kate asked fidgeting.

"You can sit right here and keep me company for a few minutes, then I need you to go." Elizabeth whispered putting her arms around Kate tightly and pulling her into her side.

"Deal" Kate whispered, they sat contently for a few minutes before Elizabeth let out a little gasp again.

"I'm going for Jack and Abigail" Kate said not leaving room for Elizabeth to argue as she stood up.

"That's probably best." Elizabeth nodded.

"Want me to ask Rosemary to come stay with you? I know she's home, she was just in her garden not to long ago." Kate offered.

"No I'm ok, it will be a while yet. I just want Jack with me" Elizabeth said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, positive"

"Ok, I will be right back!" Kate cried hurrying out the door. She ran to the field whistling for Gracie who trotted over.

"Come on girl we have to get Jack" Kate said climbing onto her back without a saddle. Elizabeth hated that she rode her like this but today Kate thought she wouldn't mind. Kate raced Gracie into town faster then she probably should have. Jack came out of his office before she had even gotten there.

"I saw you in the window, what's wrong?" Jack asked already making his way down the steps at the same time as Abigail came out of the cafe across the street.

"It's her time isn't it?" Abigail asked

"Yeah, she wants you both, now." Kate nodded. Jack was already untying Sergeant jumping on his back.

"You go ahead, I will get Bill to take me in the wagon we will be right behind you" Abigail said.

"Ok, come on boy let's go!" Jack kicked Sergeant into a gallop and Kate followed him as they raced down the lane and past the row houses to their own land straight up to the front door.

"I'll get Sergeant you go in" Kate said slipping off Gracie and grabbing the reigns of Jack's horse as he slid off.

"Thanks!" Jack yelled over his shoulder as he raced to the house. Kate chuckled through her nerves and lead both horses into the barn.

"Hey, I'm here" Jack came crashing into the house kneeling down next to the sofa where Elizabeth was sitting.

"That was fast, I just sent Kate to get you!" Elizabeth said surprised.

"Yeah, we may have both ran the horses faster then your liking." Jack said sheepishly. Elizebeth cupped his cheek in her hand grinning at him.

"You may be more nervous then I am." She whispered kissing his forehead.

"Do you need anything? What can I do?" Jack asked

"Is Abigail on her way?" Elizabeth asked rubbing her stomach her face beginning to creese in pain.

"Yes, Frank was taking her in the wagon she should be right behind us" Jack said. Elizabeth nodded clearly overwhelmed by the pain. Jack took her hand in his and she squeezed it putting her head back a bit letting out a deep breath. She turned back to him when it passed giving his worried face a small smile.

"Don't leave me ok?" she whispered.

"Oh love, I'm not going anywhere" He assured her as Kate came in leading Abigail in.

"Well looks like we are going to have a baby!" Abigail cried, the most excited person in the room at the moment.

"Jack what do you say you and I head down to the river and see if the fish are biting?" Bill asked.

"Actually I'm going to stay with Elizabeth" Jack said. Bill raised his eyebrows in surprise but Abigail just smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Well good luck to you all."

"Thank you Bill. I will take Abigail home." Jack said.

"I will say a prayer for you, can't wait to meet your little one" Bill gave them a smile as he left the house.

"Alright, Jack I need you to get me as many buckets of water as you can. Kate start the stove, I want a nice warm fire to heat water on and bring me all the blankets and towels." Abigail said taking charge as she moved around the house. Jack and Kate jumped up to do as she said and Abigail moved to sit next to Elizabeth.

"I need Jack" Elizabeth said rubbing her belly before Abigail even said anything.

"And I am not going to stand in the way of you two." Abigail said giving her a smile.

"I'm so glad your here" Elizabeth let out a sigh.

"Me too, come on let's get you a little more comfortable" Abigail reached up helping Elizabeth stand and walk into the bedroom.

* * *

Willow started barking outside and Kate hurried to the window over looking the path to the house in the upstairs bedroom

"Who is it?" Jack asked as he offered Elizabeth a glass of water.

"Rosemary" Kate sighed.

"Can you tell her no visitors please Kate?" Elizabeth sighed from where she was sitting in the rocking chair.

"Of course" Kate hurried down the stairs past Abigail in the kitchen and out to the front porch before Rosemary could knock.

"Rosemary, good afternoon" Kate smiled at her closing the front door behind her keeping them both out on the porch.

"Kate, hello I saw you and Jack rushing by earlier and then I saw Bill and Abigail, I just wanted to come make sure everything was alright." Rosemary said craning her neck to try to see through the front window..

"Oh yes everything is fine" Kate nodded.

"Ohh The baby is coming isn't it!" Rosemary squealed so loud Kate winched.

"Yes, Abigail said it could be a while yet but we should have a baby by midnight" Kate couldn't help but smile.

"Oh wonderful! Well where has Jack gone off to? He should come by and have dinner with us I know how he will worry and we can help keep his mind off it."

"Oh actually Jack is staying"

"Staying?" Rosemary gasped

"Yes, he and Elizabeth both want him here." Kate said.

"He's staying!" Rosemary cried horrified.

"Yes" Kate chuckled a little at Rosemary.

"Oh no, no no that's not something men do! They don't stay for the babies." Rosemary cried.

"Jack does" Kate shrugged.

"Well it's simply not right, I mean.. does he know what happens in there?" Rosemary asked in a whisper.

"Well he is a mountie, he has had the training in it actually." Kate nodded. Well this is surprising." Rosemary shook her head.

"Rosemary, it's Jack and Elizabeth, are you really that surprised." Kate chuckled.

"Well… well I suppose not. But you mark my words Kathryn Thatcher. Should I ever have baby, Lee is allowed no where near the house. And that will be yours and Jack's job." Rosemary said.

"Rosemary, are you warming to the idea of children?" Kate asked surprised.

"Well I, I don't know. I thought I would see how Elizabeth's turns out first before I commit to anything. But I suppose they are rather darling." Rosemary muttered with a shrug making Kate laugh.

"I will make sure you know when the baby is here Rosemary." Kate promised.

"Very well. I will be over tomorrow with some chicken pie, I won't stay if they aren't up for visitors, but I just thought, none of you will feel like cooking for a while. Even Abigail if she is up all night delivering a baby." Rosemary said.

"Thank you" Kate nodded.

"Tell Elizabeth I said best of luck, we're thinking of her." Rosemary said.

"I will" Kate promised slipping back into the house.

"Rosemary said if Elizabeth had a good baby she just might have one." Kate told Abigail.

"That Rosemary is always full of surprises." Abigail laughed.

* * *

"Kate, how's that water coming?" Abigail asked coming down the stairs as Kate stood in the kitchen a few hours later.

"Nothing is happening" Kate sighed.

"A watched pot never boils." Abigail told her gently.

"It apparently never gives birth either" Kate muttered.

"Babies have a way of taking their time." Abigail nodded with a gentle smile as she made her way over to Kate. She watched Kate cringe as a cry of pain from Elizabeth came from the bedroom upstairs.

"She's doing well, she's strong." Abigail said gently taking Kate's hand in her's.

"Of course she is" Kate nodded but she didn't sound as sure of herself, her eyes were worried and her face was pale as she chewed her lip.

"Why don't you take a break, I suspect it will be a while yet, take Willow for a walk and get some air" Abigail offered.

"I told Elizabeth I would help" Kate shook her hear going back to the stove.

"That is helpful, the sun is going down the puppy needs to go out or she will be underfoot while we're trying to work, go on take a break and you will feel better when you come back, Jack is with her and I can do this." Abigail said.

"Thanks, I will be right back." Kate sighed picking up her coat.

"Come Willow" she called for the puppy who jumped up from where she was laying watching them. There was another soft cry from upstairs before they heard Jack muttering something soothingly. Willow looked up the stairs whining and Kate hesitated.

"Go on Jack has her" Abigail nudged her gently towards the door. Kate nodded heading out into the evening with Willow walking beside her. They made their way to the barn slowly and Kate stopped to pet Gracie who stuck her nose over the half door. Sergeant nickered softly on the other side and Kate dug into her pocket offering both horses some carrot pieces before giving Willow the last few.

"I told her, I told years ago that this was a bad idea. But did she listen to me? No, she never listens to me and now look what she's gone and done to herself" Kate muttered to Gracie. Gracie seemed to shake her head.

"Well I know babies are a blessing, and this baby will be amazing, and smart and probably the most beautiful baby in the world. I suppose now is a bad time to say I told you so." Kate smirked patting Gracie's neck.

"Alright, if you guys are all set I suppose I should go back in, Jack will probably come take care of you in the morning, it's going to be a long night so go easy on him. That means you boy" Kate said petting Sergeant's nose. Kate whistled for Willow who jumped up following her out of the barn. Kate put all the chickens inside the coop scattering corn on the ground for them as they raced around.

"What do you think Willow, if we go in you have to lay on your bed. I have to start carrying the water upstairs and you can't be up and down. Elizabeth can't have you in there today alright?" Kate asked turning to the dog who just wagged her tail at her.

"I mean it Willow, bed or your sleeping in the barn." Kate said firmly opening the door. Willow ran over too her blankets by the wood stove laying down and looking up at Kate.

"Good girl." Kate nodded.

"There you are! She's ready, it happened so fast, bring me towels and fill the wash bin with water." Abigail cried rushing down the stairs. Kate fought the urge to throw up as she hurried to do as Abigail said.

* * *

"Ok easy, easy breath take a break, catch your breath." Abigail coached a few minutes later. Jack was sitting on the head of the bed with Elizabeth leaning on him to keep upright.

"You are amazing, you are so strong" Jack whispered as Elizabeth bit her lip so hard he thought she was going to draw blood.

"You want more water?" Jack asked.

"No, no don't leave me" Elizabeth gasped gripping his hand hard

"Kate you ready with a towel?" Abigail asked

"Right here" Kate said grabbing it, offering it to Abigail.

"Oh no sweetie, your doing this part. Open it up and spread it in your arms, there you go" Abigail said as Kate looked at her wide eyed but did as she said.

"Ok gentle pushes almost there, easy ok, there you go. Yes yes good! Oh good! You did it Elizabeth!" Abigail cried as Elizabeth let out a final cry and the collapsed into Jack panting. Abigail moved her arms back and Kate watched a tiny baby come into view just as a tiny cry filled the room.

"Here Kate, easy, support the head, there you are" Abigail smiled gently placing the baby in Kate's arms and wrapping the towel around the tiny body as the baby let out a weak cry then another before it turned into a full on wail. Kate looked down at the tiny infant in her arms.

"There we go! What a healthy pair of lungs this one has." Abigail cooed to the baby rubbing it dry.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked watching Kate with tears in her eyes.

"You have a baby girl" Kate whispered tears gathering in her own eyes as she walked over placing the baby in Elizabeth's arms.

"A girl" Elizabeth gasped as Jack leaned over, kissing Elizabeth before stroking the baby's head as she seemed to settle in the comfort of her mother's arms.

"She's so beautiful" Jack whispered.

"Does this little darling have a name?" Abigail asked watching them with a smile.

"Abigail Kathryn Thornton, after the two most wonderful women we could think of" Jack said. Kate beamed as Abigail squeezed her shoulders from behind.

"Abby, welcome to the world" Elizabeth cooed running her finger down the babies nose. Baby Abby immediately turned her head toward Elizabeth.

"Oh, looks like someone knows her mama." Abigail whispered beaming at them wiping away her own tears.

"Hi Beautiful girl, we're so happy your here." Jack whispered.

"Why don't we let Papa hold the baby and I will get you cleaned up and then you can rest." Abigail offered as Jack gently stood up and slowly took the baby into his arms. She looked tiny as he held her against his large chest his arms swallowing up her whole body keeping her safe. Abby let out a little cry again.

"Shh, your alright, I got you." Jack whispered rocking back and forth soothing the baby again as she looked up at him.

"He's a natural" Abigail whispered to Elizabeth as they watched him swaying on the other side of the room.

"He's perfect." Elizabeth sighed with a smile.

* * *

Kate gently knocked and Elizabeth looked up as she eased the door open slightly peaking in, dawn was coming, by the time the baby was born and the work was done it was early morning. Abigail had stayed to make sure Elizabeth and the baby both got a good meal and by the time they were all settled the sun was rising.

"Come in, I'm awake" Elizabeth whispered sitting up a little more, careful not to jostle the baby sleeping in her arms.

"Jack left to take Abigail home, I thought I would see if you need anything."

"I am wonderful thank you. Come in, sit with me" Elizabeth whispered patting the bed next to her. Kate came in slowly easing herself onto the bed.

"She's so beautiful" Kate whispered peaking at the little baby wrapped in her blanket made by Abigail.

"She's perfect" Elizabeth smiled.

"Do you think she looks more like you or Jack?" Kate asked settling into the pillows next to Elizabeth.

"I think she has Jack's cheeks, see this little dimple here? But I think she has my nose and mouth. It's so hard to tell" Elizabeth smiled.

"You did amazing, I can't believe you weren't scared."

"I had Jack and you and Abigail, I was as comfortable as I could be,

i'm glad you were here. I'm glad you will be a part of Abby's life. She is so lucky to have an aunt like you" Elizabeth smiled as she gently shifted the baby into Kate's arms. Abby grunted stretching out her arm before settling back into sleep making Kate and Elizabeth giggle.

"It seems strange having a baby in the house. I knew all along she was coming, I watched her grow bigger in your belly, but now she's here and its strange" Kate said.

"It is like meeting a miniature person, I wonder what she must think of us" Elizabeth nodded.

"We're not as crazy as we might seem, we're just having kind of a crazy day. I bet you can understand, your day has been a little busy too. Don't worry they aren't all like this" Kate whispered to the sleeping baby making Elizabeth laugh.

"Wait until everyone sees her, she's going to be the most popular baby in town." Kate said. Elizabeth nodded letting out a yawn.

"I should let you rest, I'll be in the living room just yell if you need me." Kate said.

"You should get some rest too, we were all up all night" Elizabeth said.

"I will, Jack should be back soon I'm sure he will come lay with you and then I will go sleep. Abigail said she would be back tonight to check on you and bring food, and Rosemary was going to stop by at lunch to bring a pie but she said she won't stay if your not up for it." Kate said slipping Abby back into Elizabeth's arms.

"I could entertain her for a few minutes, I bet she is dying to see the baby." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I'm surprised she doesn't have a ladder against the side of the house looking through the window." Kate said making them both laugh.

"Thank you Katie, I don't know what I would do without you." Elizabeth smiled as she started to lay down, Abby snuggled in her arms as Kate was leaving the bedroom.

"You and me forever right?" Kate asked as her way of waving off Elizabeth's thanks.

"Forever and ever" Elizabeth smile.

Jack slipped into the house a few minutes later, Kate was on the couch reading but her eyes looked like they were hardly staying open.

"Hey, everything ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah, they are both sleeping, I just didn't want to be out of earshot until you got home" Kate said standing up.

"Thank you, you were so helpful Kate we couldn't have done this without you." Jack said pulling her into a hug.

"Congratulations to you Papa, you should go sleep with them. I bet that baby will be crying soon enough." Kate smiled at him before heading into her own bedroom. Jack smiled climbing the stairs tiptoeing into his room. Elizabeth was asleep, her hair fanning the pillow behind her. Abby was wrapped up in a blanket in the crook of her elbow sleeping as well. Jack slipped into bed with them as easily as he could but Elizabeth still stirred waking up.

"Hey, how you doing?" Jack asked rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Tired, a little sore, very happy" She smiled at him as he grinned back.

"Abigail get home ok?"

"Yes, she's going to sleep herself and come back later, do you need anything?"

"No, I have it all right here" Elizabeth smiled at him.

 **There is one more chapter left of this story to put everything together in that neat little perfect bow we all love so much. I am deeply going to miss this story and these characters so much! I could probably be persuaded into doing another story with them all if I can find a way to put some drama into their life.** **Suggestions? I also have the alternate ended I wrote where Jack does die just like he did in the show. I will probably post that sometime soon. It's not a fun read, but it's interesting to see it from Kate's point of view and how she effects Elizabeth's grieving.**


	58. Alls Well That Ends Well

**Here is it, the last chapter...**

Kate was right about Abby drawing a crowed around town. In the rare moments she wasn't being doted on by Jack, Elizabeth or Kate she was being doubly as loved and cuddled by her Aunt Abigail or Aunt Rosemary or Uncle Lee. Even Bill loved spending time with her once she got past the true baby stage and could walk and giggle at him as he made faces at her. Charlotte Thornton made more frequent visits, popping up every 3 or 4 months to spend a week with the family. Even Aunt Agatha and their cousins made the trip from Hamilton to spent Abby's first Christmas with them. Elizabeth made frequent trips to the school leaving Abby with Abigail, or sometimes taking the baby with her. Kate finished school graduating top of her class in the providence and Elizabeth handed her her certificate with tears in her eyes as the whole town cheered for her.

"I am so proud of you." Elizabeth whispered hugging her tightly.

"Well, I did have the greatest teacher and big sister. I couldn't have done it without you." Kate smiled.

"I am proud of both you." Jack smiled gathering them both into his arms as Abby hugged Kate's legs.

"Abby too!" She cried always hating to be left out of anything the three adults in the house did.

"How are we going to fit more people into the family hug?" Kate giggled poking Elizabeth's stomach gently where she was just starting to show with their second child.

"There is always room for all of us." Jack smiled.

* * *

"Abby! Abigail Thornton where are you!" Elizabeth called walking through the field. Her hands on her hips as she scanned the horizon her little girl trailing after her. The unmistakable thud of hoofs rattled the grounds as a horse galloped into view coming closer before a little girl with red/brown hair slid off the bare back landing neatly at her feet.

"Hi Mama" She grinned sheepishly, behind her the toddler streaked in delight running up to pet the horse who lowered her nose to her.

"Abigail does your aunt know you have taken Gracie out?" Elizabeth asked firmly. Her oldest daughter had a habit of taking the horse from the stable without asking.

"Sure, she asked me to. She said I should get all my practice in riding her because she won't be for a while anymore and Gracie will get restless sitting in the barn all fall."

"Oh she did did she?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow but losing the stern look on her face.

"Yes, she said something about married women not riding horses when a certain time came." Abby shrugged. Elizabeth smiled at her daughter, still to young to know exactly what was going on. Abby was a mixture of all the adults she grew up around. She had Elizabeth's red hair and gentle personality, mixed with Jack's kind eyes and sweet smile and willingness to help, but she also had Kate's wild and adventurous heart. When she was young before Kate was married, Abby would constantly be trialing after Kate wherever she went. Abby insisted on riding bareback with no shoes, her long braid flying behind her most days. Elizabeth secretly loved that her ten year old was so wild at heart, and Jack more then encouraged it most of the time.

"Well bring her back and wash up, it is almost time for supper." Elizabeth said scooping up her two year old into her arms.

"Sure Ma" Abby hopped back onto Gracie with ease.

"Mama I want on Gracie!" Lily demanded from her arms.

"Please, Ma. I'll hold her!" Abby promised.

"Hold her tight" Elizabeth said slipping the toddler onto the horse in front of Abby. Abby held tight to her sister as Elizebeth reached out petting Gracie's nose as she nuzzled her. The mare was getting older there was no denying that, but she was as gentle as the day Jack bought her for Kate's birthday. Elizebeth never worried for a second about her children riding Gracie around so often. Unlike Sargent who was easily excited and high spirited even in his old age, Gracie was always calm and easy.

"Let's go home Gracie" Abby said giving her a gentle nudge and the mare started off slowly towards her home as if she knew she had a young rider on her back. Lily squealed with joy as Abby held her with both hands not bothering to hold the reigns, Gracie knew the way home. Elizebeth shook her head with a chuckle. Of her four children Abby and Lily were the most alike and could often be found together. Jack always said where there was one, the other was sure to follow. The reminded Elizabeth so much of her and Kate when they were younger. She watched them slowly disappear towards the house down the path as she made her way up the porch steps to her own house. As she opened the door she was greeted with the unmistakable smell of dinner.

"That smells wonderful" She smiled wrapping her arms around her husband from behind as he was cooking fresh caught fish on the stove. Jack turned in her arms smiling at her. Jack had grown out his beard a bit, he had a scuffle now that had some grey hair starting to grow in. He was still strong and muscular but not as much as when they were first married. Mostly because he had stepped away from the mounties. He was called away again when Abby was a baby and missed an entire summer at Hope Valley fighting up north. It was hard for Elizabeth but near impossible for Jack to leave his wife and newborn daughter. When he came home he stepped down from the mounties, it wasn't his dream anymore, he had a new dream. Bill Avery had stepped down from town sheriff, and Jack took his place. He took care of the town, farmed on their land and never had to leave his family for more then a day again.

"We did do a good job fishing if I do say so myself" He smiled giving her a quick kiss. It was a habit, but one neither of them took for granted.

"The boys outside?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course they are, was Abby out on Gracie again?"

"Of course, she said Kate asked her to take her out. Something about married women not riding horses after a while." Elizebeth beamed at Jack as she said this. Jack smiled back but raised hie eyebrows at her.

"Elizabeth Thornton you will not say anything until your sister does" Jack said as if he was speaking to a young child.

"Oh of course not, but why she hasn't told me already is beyond me!" Elizebeth said going to the back door.

"William, Tommy, get washed up for supper" She called as her two boys jumped down from the apple tree they had been playing in.

"Hello" A voice called from the front door.

"Abigail come on in" Elizabeth smiled.

"I brought pie" Abigail entered the kitchen. They years had been kind to her, she had more gray hairs and more wrinkles around her face, but her eyes were still merry and her smile gentle and kind.

"Thank you" Elizabeth accepted the pie giving her a hug. Jack kissed her cheek as the boys came tearing into the house. Eight year old William and six year old Tommy laughed tossing a ball between them stopped as they entered the kitchen.

"Hi Aunt Abigail!" Tommy cried giving her a hug, William joined him quickly after tossing Jack the ball to be put away.

"Hi boys, I brought you cherry pie for dessert" Abigail laughed as the boys cheered. They called her aunt but truly she was a grandmother to Elizabeth's children. Elizabeth glanced out the window as the rest of their family arrived. Kate was walking up the path with Abby holding her hand and skipping along. Next to them walked Eric, Kate's husband for almost a year with Lily perched on his shoulders. Eric had come into their family about 2 years ago and Elizabeth couldn't imagine a better fit. He was good friends with Jack and always kind and helpful to Elizabeth. Their children loved him and he loved spending time with them. He was so good to Kate, he was the calm to her crazy storm. He loved to make her laugh and was always so sweet to her. Before he had asked Kate to marry him he had come to Jack asking him for his blessing and Elizabeth knew how much that had meant to Jack.

"Hello, come on it" Elizabeth greeted them as the door. She gave Eric a warm hug before he slipped past her to shake Jack's hand and greet Abigail and the boys.

"Hi, I brought the pan you wanted, and the vegetables" Kate said entering the house. Elizabeth took them from her quickly pulling her sister into a tight hug.

"Oh! Hi, miss me?" Kate laughed but hugged Elizabeth back just as hard.

"I can't hug my sister? How are you? Anything new?" Elizabeth asked ignoring the look Jack shot her. Kate glanced around the room as Abigail came to greet her with a hug.

"Since I saw you a few hours ago? No, nothing to note" Kate shrugged as the boys bounded over to her and Eric.

Dinner was served and everyone ate their fill of fresh caught fish. After dinner Eric and Jack pulled out the chess board to settle the rubber match they had going from last week. William perched near them watching their every move. Of all the children Will was the most like his father. He had his dark hair and sharp features. He was brave, sarcastic and dreamed of being a mountie just like Jack was. Elizabeth and Abigail sat near them on the sofa sipping tea and chatting. Tommy sat at Abigail's feet reading his book. Sometimes Elizabeth swore Tommy was more Abigail's son then her's. He was always so calm and soft spoken. He hated when his older siblings bickered and was always trying to make everyone smile. As an infant he would scream if anyone besides Jack, Elizabeth, Kate or Abigail came to close to him. Anyone else in town so much as look at him and he would start to wail he was such a shy boy. He started school this year at six years old and he dearly missed his days with Abigail, who cared for the two youngest children since Elizabeth had gone back to teaching full time the year before. He would run to visit her at lunchtime and after school. It warmed Elizabeth's heart to see them together, she often wondered if Tommy was God's gift to Abigail because she would never have real grandchildren of her own. Kate sat at the piano Abby next to her and Lily in her lap and played. She played duets with Abby, who was almost as good as Elizabeth and Kate were despite never having the lessons they did. Lillian was content to sit in Kate's lap sucking her thumb, her belly full and bedtime quickly approaching. It was their Sunday night tradition, church together in the morning, a relaxing afternoon and then all coming together again for a big family dinner in the evening. It was Elizabeth's favorite part of the week, it left them all feeling refreshed and at peace and ready to start a new week on Monday. Eventually Lilly slid from Kate's lap and crawled into Elizabeth's. William gave up watching the game and went to sit by Tom reading over his shoulder and talking to him. Kate abandoned the piano and went to sit by Abigail to have tea and talk. After a while Abigail left and Eric and Kate went home after hugging everyone and Jack and Elizabeth gathered up all the children getting them ready for bed.

"Take a walk with me?" Jack asked later that night as the children were tucked into bed. Elizabeth smiled at him dimming the lamp in the living room as she put on her shawl and wrapped herself around his arm as they went out. The house was quiet, the children all sleeping, only Abby up reading by the lamp in her room. They never went far so they could always hear if they needed something, but they still loved their night walks. Today they whispered to Abby that they would be outside and Jack lead her to the pond between their house and Kate and Eric's. Jack and Eric had built Kate's house on Jack's land after Eric had bought a piece of it from him. Jack didn't need all the land and Eric had just proposed to Kate and was looking to build a house for them to live in. They were close enough that from Elizabeth's house she could see the lamp light coming from Kate's window at night, but far enough that they felt they had privacy from each other. It was perfect for them to both keep their own house and still be close. Elizabeth could see a light by the log Jack had placed by the pond so many years ago. As they drew closer she saw the dark figure of her sister sitting on the log by the lantern.

"What's this?" Elizabeth asked turning to Jack. He simply gave her a smile and a small kiss.

"See you later." He whispered gesturing to Kate and turning to go back to their house. Elizabeth finished the last few steps joining Kate on the log wrapping her shawl around her. The summer night was just chilly enough to enjoy the warmth of the extra layer.

"What is this about?" Elizabeth asked giving Kate a knowing look.

"I know you already know." Kate said turning to her with a smile.

"But I want to hear you say it"

"I'm pregnant" Kate whispered beaming, Elizabeth squealed throwing her arms around her sister.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner" She said when she released her from her grasp.

"We just found out yesterday morning. I wanted to tell you yesterday afternoon but the children were everywhere. And then I was going to tell you today before dinner but Abigail got there before me. We don't want everyone to know yet, just you." Kate said. Elizabeth gave her a sad smile.

"I understand that, I am very happy for you! What does Eric say?"

"He is excited, I'm excited. A bit nervous but we're happy" Kate smiled giving a content sigh.

"I am happy, I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt!" Elizabeth laughed.

"And I will need a lot of help" Kate nodded.

"Oh nonsense, you were there every step of the way with my children, especially Abby. You will make a wonderful mother." Elizabeth said.

"Only because I have you to look up to" Kate said as they gave each other a smile. Elizabeth threw her arm around her sister's shoulders and Kate lay her head on her shoulder leaning into her. There was always something about their relationship that no matter how old they got, Kate would always be the little sister and Elizabeth would always be the older sister.

"You will be there, when the baby is born?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Elizabeth promised.

"Remember when we first came here, Coal Valley. It was just you and me against the whole world, no one but each other." Kate said.

"Now look at us, Jack is going to have to build us a bigger dining room table soon." Elizabeth smiled.

"We certainly aren't alone anymore" Kate agreed with a laugh.

"You will always always be my favorite sister though." Elizabeth whispered.

* * *

Elizabeth Grace was born New Years day just as the sun was coming up. Abigail delivered her, but it was her Aunt Elizabeth to first wrap her up and clean her off and deliver her to her mother's awaiting arms. Later in the afternoon as Kate and Eric slept, Elizabeth sat in the ricking chair in peaceful silence staring down at the infant wrapped contently in her arms. She looked up when the front door opened and Jack silently slipped in beaming at her.

"What have you got there Mrs Thornton?" He whispered with a grin walking carefully to her side and kneeling down so he was level with her.

"Jack, this is your niece, Baby Elizabeth, this is your Uncle Jack" Elizabeth whispered turning the sleeping baby so Jack could see her better.

"Hello there pretty girl, your mama was hoping you would be a girl so she could use that name" Jack smiled softly running his hand over her soft downy light hair.

"You knew they were going to name her after me?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Mmmhmm they decided months ago." Jack smiled up at Elizabeth knowing how much it meant to her just from the look in her eyes.

"Katie said she would be lucky if her little girl turned out just like me. She hoped she would just as brave and determined and stedfast as I am, however those qualities might not be so attractive in a toddler." Elizabeth laughed a little adjusting the blanket around the newborn against the winter chill.

"You are so much more then that, You are kind and loyal and generous and thoughtful, any child would be lucky to have traits similar to you." Jack whispered brushing one of Elizabeth's curls behind her ears. Elizabeth smiled softly leaning towards him and he rewarded her with a light kiss.

"Not so long ago Kate was a little baby like this, it feels like just a few years and also a lifetime." Elizabeth smiled rubbing her finger over the babies cheek.

"Well, it was both wasn't it?" Jack asked, Elizabeth looked up giving him a smile, they both turned as footsteps creaked on the floor.

"Hey, your up? How are you feeling? Come sit" Elizabeth said quickly gently standing up from the rocking chair as Kate gave her a smile and Jack hurried to her side taking her arm.

"Come to see baby Elizabeth or grown up Elizabeth?" Kate asked as Jack gave her a warm hug.

"Baby Elizabeth, and you, the kids wanted to come but I told them they had to wait until tomorrow, I figured you needed at least a day before they all descended upon you." Jack smile.

"Thank you, I am looking forward to seeing them though" Kate smiled easing herself into the rocking chair and Jack put a blanket over her lap.

"I will be sure to pass that along, I should get back to them, I love you and she is beautiful, get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow" Jack said softly kissing the top of Kate's head before he gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"I made you some of your favorite, fried chicken and gravy to eat when you feel up to it. And Abigail promised to bring your favorite apple turnovers when she came back tonight." Elizabeth smiled gently shifting the bundle of blanket's into Kate's arms.

"Thank you, so much." Kate said softly looking up at Elizabeth as her sister knelt next to her chair.

"It's just chicken Katie, I had to do something while the three of you were sleeping." Elizabeth smiled brushing her thanks off.

"No I mean, I don't know that I ever thanked you for everything. I don't know that I ever understood what you did until I had her. But you never left me behind. You brought me along with you here, when you could have left me at Grandmother's very easily. I had everything I could need there, but you brought me with you here and gave me all of this. You gave up part of your life for me. And I don't think I would be the person I am or have the most important people in my life if it weren't for you. I don't think I realized the enormity of that until you put her in my arms today. But you are truly the best sister I could ever ask for." Kate said giving Elizabeth a teary smile.

"Oh Kate, I wouldn't want it another way, you and me right?" Elizabeth asked

"Forever" Kate smiled as Elizabeth pulled her into her arms and they both admired the baby girl between them.

 **I'm crying a little. I am going to miss this story so much! But I am so happy it's finished, I hate when things get dragged out and aren't as good anymore. Anyway thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. I am glad everyone still like the story even when I moved away from the show and made it my own. But it was kind of nice to go along with the show so we could see how Kate fit into everything from the very beginning instead of just shoving a foreign character into an alternate ending and missing out on all of it. The ending where Jack dies will probably be up soon so keep an eye out for that. Also, I love these characters to much to just drop them, so there will probably be something else coming along with Kate after she's done with school, maybe falling in love and running the cafe as well as Jack and Elizabeth being parents together!**


	59. Jack Dies

**Hi everyone, this took much longer then I had planned, but here it the alternate ending where Jack does die. The times is the same as in the show so it's soon after the wedding. I was going to make this a separate one shot but it kind of only makes sense in this story because of Kate and the different relationships that revolve around her so I thought I would tack it onto to end of here. Again, Jack does die it's sad so feel free to not read it! I just really liked exploring how Kate would fit into the grieving process and how that would effect Elizabeth. Anyway this is just a single chapter I won't be writing anymore for these** **characters.**

Elizabeth Thatcher smiled as she looked around the busy Saloon. The whole town was celebrating the birthday of their beloved doctor and he had just arrived. The room was alight with people laughing and talking and a few had even taken out instruments to play as Rosemary stated to sing. These were the moments that gave her that warm and fuzzy feeling inside that truly made Hope Valley home.

"Oh I left Carson's gift on my desk at school" Elizabeth said suddenly.

"Oh I will walk with you" Abigail said as they quickly both put on their coats walking out into the night laughing. They both turned when the door opened again and Kate came hurrying out shrugging on her coat.

"Oh! I was just going to get the gift we left for Carson on your desk." Kate said surprised to see Elizabeth and Abigail.

"We were headed there as well, want to walk with us?"

"Sure" Kate said as Abigail linked arms with Elizabeth and they started the short walk to the school together. Suddenly a horse nickered in front of them causing the three women to look up from their conversation. In the dark night and shadows cast only by the moon Kate made out a rider in a mountie hat and her heart skipped a beat.

"Jack" Elizabeth whispered in shock and Kate grinned.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called again letting go of Abigail to hurry forward a laughter in her voice. Kate grabbed Abigail's hand in excitement as the rider got closer and his face was illuminated by the light. He was a mountie, but it wasn't Jack, Kate let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" Elizabeth smiled politely. Kate knew she must be just as disappointed, Jack wasn't due home for another two weeks but it would have been nice if he had surprised them. The rider dismounted slowly picking up the reigns and leading his horse the few more steps closer to Elizabeth as Kate and Abigail went to join her.

"I am looking for Elizabeth Thornton." He said slowly.

"I am Elizabeth Thornton." Elizabeth said her voice cracking a little. If a mountie was coming to give them news in person, and judging by the look on his face, she suddenly felt her stomach drop. Abigail reached out grabbing Elizabeth's shoulder as none of them took their eyes of the man in front of them. He was silent for a minute seeming to not know what to say.

"Is he hurt?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"No Ma'am" The Mountie said. Abigail wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's back supporting her and grabbing Kate's hand at the same time in a desperate attempt to provide comfort to both girls.

"Just tell me he's alive?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper. The mountie said nothing. Kate was sure her heart stopped, her brain did for curtain. Jack? Jack wasn't dead, he was coming home in two weeks. He would never die on them, they just became an official family. Abigail's eyes filled with tears.

"No, no no no" Elizabeth said back away from him her voice going from a whisper but getting louder with each no that left her mouth.

"No No Jack! No no no!" Elizabeth was screaming now, crying in a way that Kate had never heard her before, and never wanted to hear again. Elizabeth's whole body seemed to give out despite Abigail's attempt to keep her up, she crumpled to the ground crying for Jack. Abigail rubbed her back soothingly as Elizabeth screamed in agony. Kate had stood numb since Elizabeth had first started to cry but she seemed to snap out of it as she rushed to Elizabeth's side slipping on the ground next to where Elizabeth had crumpled to her hands and knees.

"It's ok, its ok. Jack is going to be ok, it's ok. Get up Elizabeth, come on get up!" Kate said quickly, yelling over Elizabeth's sobs trying to gather her older sister in her arms as Elizabeth was gasping for breath her sobs not getting any lighter. Abigail was crying silently now, just her hand resting on Elizabeth's back. Kate put her arm under her sister trying to pull her up to her feet. If she could just get her on her feet it would be fine, but Elizabeth was limp on the ground.

Outside the saloon people had heard her cries and had come outside. They saw the seen in front of them and knew what had happened. Faith and Carson ushered people back inside while Bill, Lee and Rosemary hurried over. Rosemary heart was breaking at the scene in front of her as Elizabeth sobbed and cried, Abigail was silently crying next to her rubbing her back, Kate was still on her hands and knees next to her sister trying to talk to her and comfort her, but it was clearly no use. Rosemary felt tears of her own in her eyes for Jack but she knew she couldn't deal with it now.

"Elizabeth, sweetie let's get up, come on, we can't stay in the street" Rosemary whispered gently. If Elizabeth was aware of anyone around her she gave no notice. Rosemary glanced at her husband giving his questioning eyes a nod.

"Lee will help you alright, let Lee help you" Rosemary said gently before stepping back allowing her husband to go forward. Lee bent down scooping Elizabeth off the ground into his arms where she was crying into his neck.

"Take her to the cafe, put her upstairs." Abigail whispered as Bill gathered her into a hug. Kate had stood up with Lee had lifted Elizabeth and she still stood by her sister.

"It's ok, it's ok, Jack will be back it's ok, he's wrong." Kate was saying though it was probably impossible for Elizabeth to hear her over her crying which had not let up.

"Come here darling, oh come here" Rosemary gathered Kate into her as Lee started toward the Cafe with Abigail and Bill as his heels. The mountie had seemed to disappear in the shadows of it all, but Rosemary could see Carson and Faith talking to him by the saloon door.

"He's lying! He's lying, Jack is coming back. He promised he would come back!" Kate yelled.

"Oh Darling, I know, I know this is so hard." Rosemary whispered.

"But we just got his letter yesterday. He was coming home in two weeks. We were going to plant the apple trees on the land near the new house." Kate said.

"I know, I know." Rosemary said pulling Kate into her as Kate wrapped her arms around her waist her whole body was shaking and her own legs felt like they would give out.

"Oh sweetie its ok, it's ok" Rosemary cooed. Across the street Lee had already carried Elizabeth inside, Bill and Abigail turned at the door seeing Kate and Rosemary hadn't moved.

"Oh sweet girl" Abigail cried moving to go back outside but Bill stopped her.

"You can't take care of both of them, as much as you want to. Go to Elizabeth I will bring Kate to you" Bill said gently. Abigail nodded hurrying inside as Bill turned going to Rosemary.

"Kate, it's ok" Bill said as gently as Rosemary had ever heard him speak to anyone.

"I want Jack" Kate cried lifting her head a tear running down her cheek.

"I know, come on let's get out of this cold, come on" Bill gently tucked Kate into his side leading her across the street as Rosemary still held her hand. Inside Abigail's, Lee was coming down the stairs and he gathered Rosemary in a hug knowing his wife was upset as well.

"Abigail is with her, I think she passed out from breathing so irregularly. She was crying so hard she couldn't catch her breath. She's ok for now." Lee said softly so Kate wouldn't hear him.

"Oh Lee what are we going to do?" Rosemary asked burying her head in his neck.

"I want Elizabeth" Kate said wiping her eyes.

"Why don't you let Abigail get her settled…" Bill started.

"No, I want my sister, she needs me." Kate yelled pulling away from Rosemary's reach.

"Let her come" Abigail called from the top of the stairs. Kate turned her back on all the other adults racing up the stairs. Abigail was waiting for her at the top catching Kate in her arms as Kate let out a fresh batch of tears.

"Where is she?" Kate cried.

"She's resting, She may have passed out from getting so upset." Abigail said gently. Kate rushed into the bedroom. Elizabeth was laying curled up in a ball her face and eyes red. Abigail had put her in a nightgown and she seemed to be sleeping, but her breathing was still coming in gasps like her body was still trying to regulate itself.

"Here sweet girl" Abigail unbuttoned Kate's dress quickly helping her into a nightgown of her own before Kate crawled into bed next to Elizabeth. She cuddled up as close as she could putting her forehead on her sisters.

"It's ok, it's alright. Elizabeth its ok" Kate whispered smoothing her sister's hair back and running her thumb over her tear stained cheeks. Elizabeth didn't move as Kate continued.

Abigail sat with them for a while. After a while Kate wouldn't speak just rubbed Elizabeth's back and brushed her hair away. Eventually Abigail got up to see to the other people. Kate lay awake just focusing on her sister. There was noise downstairs late into the night. Many voices that floated up the stairs but Kate chose not to listen to them. She didn't want to know. It was dead of night when it went quiet again, Kate guessed it was well past midnight. Abigail came back upstairs as she had many times the past few hours. This time she dimmed the lamp leaning over Kate.

"Why don't you sleep sweetie? I will sit with her." Abigail offered.

"I won't leave her" Kate said firmly.

"Alright, I will sit here then" Abigail picked up a blanket settling into a rocking chair on the other side of the bed.

It was a long night, Kate thought she might have just started to doze when Elizabeth stirred, suddenly she let out a moan and started sobbing again. Abigail sat her up quickly as Kate rubbed her back both of them trying to sooth her. Elizabeth calmed down quicker then before, Abigail offered her some water and Kate lay back down with her. This time Elizabeth pulled her to her tightly holding onto her. They were silent for a while, the rest of the night they were awake, Elizabeth crying softly as Abigail kept trying to offer her water and Kate did everything she could think of to comfort her. Elizabeth was no longer sobbing in agony but she was inconsolable. Kate and Abigail cried with her on and off until dawn when Elizabeth seemed to exhaust herself again falling into a restless sleep. Abigail stood wiping her eyes, covering Elizabeth with the quilt lovingly tucking it around her.

"Sweetheart why don't you go lay in my bed and get some rest" Abigail whispered.

"I'm not leaving her" Kate said.

"Kate I really think…"

"I'm not leaving her Abigail, ever. Suppose she wakes up alone? I won't leave her" Kate said more firmly then she had ever spoken to another adult.

"Alright, I will go start breakfast" Abigail nodded turning to the door.

"Not hungry" Kate said. Abigail paused is if she were about to turn around and argue with Kate but thought better of it and just left the room. Kate heard her footsteps go down the stairs and move around the kitchen. Kate slipped out from under Elizabeth's arm and went to the window looking out. The sun was rising over the lake, it was promising to be a warm and beautiful spring day. Kate reached out quickly closing the shutters and drawing the curtain. The sun had no right to rise over a world where Jack was no longer here. Kate glanced at Elizabeth who was even crying a bit in her sleep. Nothing would be the same ever again, nothing mattered. Jack had been in Hope Valley since they got here, to Kate, Jack was everything that was Hope Valley. He had been her first friend, someone to joke around with, he had loved Elizabeth with all his heart sweeping her off her feet and saving them both. He was their family, he was her brother, and the closest thing to a father she ever remembered having. Kate felt herself getting angrier and she brushed away more tears going to join Elizabeth in the small bed again.

* * *

"Elizabeth sweetheart this isn't good. Let's get you up, come on Jack would want you to be ok" Abigail spoke gently pulling Elizabeth from the bed hours later. Elizabeth allowed herself to come as Abigail slipped a shawl around her shoulders leading her down the stairs. Kate followed numbly as they went into the kitchen. The cafe was closed today, despite it being Sunday, usually the busiest day of the week. Abigail gently nudged Elizabeth into a chair at the table placing a cup of tea and a slice of cake in front of her, knowing it would probably go untouched. Kate went to the window. It was brighter now, mid morning, the sun high. The church bells started to ring and people were walking past the cafe. Many glanced over, quickly turning away when they saw Kate in the window. Rosemary gave her a sad wave Kate didn't return.

"Are you going to church Abigail?" Kate asked not turning from the window.

"Not today" Abigail said gently as she slipped into the chair next to Elizabeth gently placing the fork in her hands as if she were a small child.

"I'm just not hungry Abigail" Elizabeth whispered.

"How about some tea, or coffee? You should put something in your stomach" Abigail said gently.

"I can't bare to, I think I would be sick" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Elizabeth…"

"Leave her alone Abigail" Kate said firmly going to her sister's side.

"Katie" Elizabeth said, it was supposed to come out firm, disciplining her for talking to Abigail in such a way. But she had no strength and it was more of a sigh.

"It's ok." Abigail told both sisters gently getting up and moving to the sink to put the rest of the food away.

"Abigail, Kate should eat something." Elizabeth said, her voice was different, weak, like it took all her energy to speak just a few words.

"I'm not hungry" Kate said

"Please, Katie" Elizabeth begged.

"Alright" Kate nodded as Abigail gave her a smile placing a bowl of soup in front of her, chicken noodle, Jack's favorite. Elizabeth burst into tears again as Kate left her bowl untouched going to her sister's side wrapping her arms around her neck as Elizabeth cried into her shoulder. She calmed down after a while excusing herself to use the bathroom as there was a knock on the door. Abigail went to open it allowing Laura inside.

"Hi Kate" Laura said softly.

"Hi" Kate said still in her night dress looking over her friend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, we could go by the treehouse" Laura offered.

"Not today" Kate shook her head.

"Kate, why don't you go get some fresh air. I will stay with Elizabeth" Abigail said gently.

"No." Kate said. Jack has built the tree house for Kate and Laura last summer. They would sit up there for hours reading and talking and playing cards Elizabeth hated so much. Kate never wanted to see that tree house again.

"Maybe tomorrow Laura," Abigail said softly.

"Mrs Stanton is there school tomorrow?" Laura whispered.

"No, not this week" Abigail said as Kate glanced at the door Elizabeth had just gone through. Today it was almost to much for them to just breath, she couldn't ever imagine sitting in a classroom again, or Elizabeth being able to teach.

"Let me know if you need anything ok?" Laura told Kate softly.

"Thank you" Kate managed to give her best friend a smile before Laura left and the door was closed again.

"Some fresh air might do you both good." Abigail said softly.

"I'm just to tired." Kate sighed. For some reason it as taking all her energy just to stand up and go through the movements of life today.

"Ok, that's ok, your allowed to be sad for a while." Abigail said soothingly brushing Kate's hair back.

Elizabeth went to bed early exhausted from little sleep and crying on and off for an entire night and day now. Kate lay with her until she fell asleep and was sure she was out soundly before slipping out of the bed and putting on her dress for the first time since yesterday. She crept down the stairs. Abigail was in the cafe talking softly to Rosemary and Cat, the curtain closed.

"I just don't know, I have been where she is. It's the most awful feeling in the world. I remember feeling like it hurt to breath. She and Jack were just married I can't imagine how that is. They were in the best part of their marriage, so in love, newlyweds." Cat said

"I worry about Elizabeth very much, Kate is having a hard time as well." Abigail nodded.

"Of course she is, the poor dear. She followed Jack around everywhere, I can't imagine what she is going through." Rosemary sighed.

"She was taken to him before Elizabeth was, they don't know this town without Jack in it. I don't know if Elizabeth can bare to even stay. I fear this will break them both and make them want to move away." Abigail sighed.

"It must be so hard, he is everywhere, I mean goodness he built the school house. There's no place for them to get away from him and breath" Cat whispered.

"Maybe a small trip. After the funeral it might do them both good to go back to Hamilton for a while. Get out of Hope Valley, be with family. Have people to take care of them, it would be to much for Elizabeth to work and run the house herself in such a state." Rosemary's voice floated through. Kate frowned, Their family was here, but she also knew to go back to Grandmother's for a while, might be a good idea. There people ran the house and if Elizabeth wanted to spend her day in bed no one would blink an eye.

"They are so attached, I don't think Kate has let Elizabeth out of her sight since they found out. She feels responsible for the wellbeing of her grieving sister, she hasn't even given herself a minute to come to terms with it. I think both of them are still in shock." Came Abigail's soft voice.

"It's to be expected, the poor dears, I think we are all in shock still." Rosemary sounded like she was crying a little.

Kate shook her head slipping out the back door making her way to the jail. Bill wasn't there but the door was open and she slipped in. None of Jack's things were here anymore, he had moved them all to their house after the wedding. But for some reason to Kate this was still Jack. This was where she could always find Jack during the day. This is where he taught her to play poker, and how to handcuff someone. This was Jack. She went to his desk sitting down in his chair looking over the papers. His neat handwriting covered the pages. A picture of him and Elizabeth sat on his desk, and one of the three of them the he had drawn was framed next to it. Kate was smiling between them, she still remembered that day. His extra sweater he always kept as work sat on the coat rack and Kate went to it. Slipping it on bring the the sleeve to her nose. It smelled of Jack. Of outdoors and wood-fire. When she turned her head the collar smelled of Elizabeth's shampoo and Jack's aftershave all mixed into the soft sweater he would have wrapped around him when she came to visit him at work in the winter. One she often stole for herself to wear when she was helping him around the office. Kate burst into tears hugging it to her, she started to cry, not the soft tears she had around Elizabeth, but the real gut wrenching sobs that made her head hurt. She didn't hear the door open and Abigail slip in.

"Oh sweet heart" Abigail whispered pulling her into a hug as Kate cried into her dress.

"It's ok Kate, let it out." Abigail whispered pulling Kate over, she sat down on the bed in the jail pulling Kate into her.

"Why does God do this Abigail, why did he take Jack?" Kate asked.

"Jack was hurt, he was in pain and God wanted to help him not be in pain anymore. He took away Jack's pain because Jack was such a good person."

"But what about us? What about Elizabeth, she's in pain" Kate cried.

"I know, sometimes we don't know why God does things. It's his will and we have to trust that." Abigail said gently.

"I don't, I hate it! I want Jack! I want him back." Kate sobbed.

"I know, I do too" Abigail sighed wrapping Kate up in her arms.

"Is Elizabeth awake?" Kate asked whipping her eyes.

"No, sweetie, You can be upset, she is resting you don't have to worry about her."

"He promised he wouldn't do this. He promised me when he went away that he wouldn't leave her. She lost so much already. She couldn't lose him."

"Kate I believe with my whole heart that if it was up to Jack he wouldn't have left Elizabeth for anything in the world."

"I found Jack's sweater" Kate said holding up her arm to show the sleeve.

"I see that, it smells like Jack, I remember he wore this to your birthday last year." Abigail said making Kate smile.

"It doesn't feel like he's gone. I expect him to come in here any minute and tell me to get out of here. He used to get so mad when I sat in the jail cell. He said he never wanted to see me in a jail." Kate said glancing up at the door as if expecting Jack to come.

"It's shock. It will take some time. Grief can be slow and you just have to let yourself feel it and lean on people to help you." Abigail said. Kate nodded and tears started sliding down her cheeks again.

"I didn't get to say good bye. They left on their honeymoon, he promised to come back. I didn't get to tell him how much I would miss him. I really thought we were going to be a family." Kate choked out.

"Oh sweetie you were, you are. Jack loved your sister, and you with his whole heart. He will always be with both of you." Abigail whispered.

"I want Elizabeth" Kate whispered.

"Ok, lets go back home" Abigail said standing and putting an arm around Kate and the left the office crossing the street quickly. Kate climbed the stairs slipping back into bed curling around Elizabeth still crying. Elizabeth awake with a deep breath.

"Jack" She whispered as her eyes popped open and she just found Kate curled into her smelling like Jack.

"You two need each other." Abigail said gently from where she was standing at the foot of the bed. Elizabeth sat up pulling Kate to her, comforting her sister for the first time since their lives were flipped upside down.

* * *

Kate wordlessly followed Elizabeth through the grave yard. They had been gone two weeks. For two weeks they had gone back to stay at Grandmother's in Hamilton. Grandmother was gone, spending the spring in London but everyone was still there running the house. That was what Elizabeth needed, and Kate too, to not have to do a single thing. No one came calling, no one was in the house except for the sisters and the maids. The first week Elizabeth had hardly gotten out of bed, she only ate when Kate begged her too and she hardly spoke. Kate never left her side, for a whole week. The second week Elizabeth finally started at least getting dressed for the day and moving to sit in the sitting room. She dressed in only black, making her already sickly pale skin look almost see through. It hurt Kate to look at her, but still she never left her side. After two weeks it was time to come home, but Elizabeth had asked the stage driver to let them off a mile outside of town at the grave yard. Elizabeth walked through as Kate held tightly to her hand, knowing exactly where they were going. Elizabeth got to the grave looking at the stone like it didn't have her husbands name on it. Kate hardly remembered the funeral three weeks ago. It was like her brain had blocked most of it, only remembering little snippets of that day. She had stood right here, next to Elizabeth, Abigail on Elizabeth's other side. Everyone from town was there as well as many mounties. Elizabeth had been numb all morning, not speaking, hardly moving, Abigail and Kate had dressed her, brushed her hair. Abigail even pulled out the makeup they used for the wedding trying to put some color into Elizabeth's pale cheeks, as if that would keep her from passing out, which was a real concern. It was a cold day, colder then it should be in the spring. Bill had talked about how brave Jack was, risking his life to save two other men.

When Kate first heard how he died the day before the funeral, she was mad. She was so mad at Jack she went outside to the street and yelled at the sky. Bill had to come get her and drag her inside as everyone in town stood watching. Kate didn't stop yelling until Abigail forced her to go lay down with Elizabeth again who had been sleeping for almost 12 hours. Kate was so mad at Jack, how dear he do this to her, to Elizabeth. How dear he give his life, their life, to save the men he was training. It wasn't until hours later when Elizabeth woke up and Kate was combing through the knots in her sisters hair that she remembered what Jack had said. That the boys where were not all that much older then herself. Jack had risked his life coming to her rescue a few times, it was selfish of her to be grateful he did that for her, but mad he did that for someone else. That night when Elizabeth had fallen into a restless sleep again Kate had gone to the window and apologized at the sky, she hope Jack forgave her.

After Bill spoke about how brave Jack was, Abigail spoke about how wonderful of a person Jack was, how he was so kind and friendly. He meant so much to this town. At the end she tearfully promised him that his darling Elizabeth would always be cared for. It was then that Elizabeth started to cry, leaning heavily on Kate and Abigail as the mounties started their gun solute firing them off and Rosemary led the children in singing Amazing Grace. Elizabeth cried all her tears for then day then going numb for the rest of the day, the girls left on the stage the next morning.

"Do you think he knows we're here?" Kate asked softly as Elizabeth knelt next to the stone.

"I pray he does" Elizabeth sighed running her hand lovingly over it. It was one of the nicer ones in the cemetery. Most were just wooden crosses made by families, this was a large smooth stone with the letters carved into it, sure to last. Grandmother had paid for it, sparing no expense. She couldn't offer Elizabeth the comfort she needed, she didn't even come home from London to see her, but she did give them this.

"Come on, they will be worried that we didn't get off the stage" Kate said gently pulling Elizabeth from the ground. Kate's bright pink coat was a striking contrast to Elizabeth's black one as she wrapped an arm around her sister leading her out to the dirt road. Elizabeth was still wearing all black, Kate had worn black to the funeral but the next day when she had gone to put on her black dress Elizabeth wouldn't let her. Getting more worked up about it then Kate had ever seen her. She insisted that Kate couldn't wear black anymore, that she couldn't stand the sight of her sister in black. Kate didn't point out that that was exactly how she felt about the way Elizabeth dressed. Since then she had worn her brightest colored clothes trying to cheer her sister up some.

* * *

The walked into town slowly and silently. As they rounded the corner they saw Bill, Abigail, Rosemary and Lee standing at the stage stop, their suitcases at their feet. Kate wanted to run to them but Elizabeth's already slow steps seemed to slow even more at the sight of their friends. Their friends waited until they made their way over before standing to greet them.

"We were so worried." Abigail said pulling Elizabeth in for a hug. Elizabeth was stiff in the hug, something that took Abigail back in surprise. She reached down to hug Kate who seemed to melt into her arms wanting to stay there forever.

"We made a stop on the way" Kate said gently.

"We got your luggage from the stage." Bill said.

"Thank you" Kate gave him a small smile.

"Would you like to come in and have some tea, I baked a little cake" Abigail offered. Kate glanced up at Elizabeth who was looking at her feet.

"Maybe some other time, we are tired from trip." Kate said gently taking Elizabeth's hand in her's again.

"Let me give you a ride home" Lee said nodding over at his car parked across the street. Kate glanced up at Elizabeth again. It broke Abigail's heart to see her friend like this. To see the rolls so reversed, Elizabeth not speaking, Kate seeming to read her sisters thoughts and speak for her. She wondered how long this had been going on, possibly weeks. She should have insisted on going with the girls to Hamilton.

"We have been sitting for a while, the walk will do us good" Kate shook her head reaching for the bags with her free hand.

"I will take these and leave them at the house for you." Lee said picking them up quickly and crossing the street to his car. Rosemary who had been silent this whole time looked at Elizabeth sadly.

"Can we get you anything?" She asked.

"No, thank you" Elizabeth spoke up for the first time and Abigail noticed how horse her voice was, like she hadn't used it in a while. Her eyes filled with tears as she took her friends hand unable to stop herself.

"I will stop by later with some dinner" She said.

"Thank you Abigail" Elizabeth said meeting her eyes. Abigail took in her friend, her skin was white as a ghost, her cheeks were sunken in and she had dark circles under her eyes. Elizabeth stepped off the porch into the road Kate with her still holding her hand as they started down the path to the row houses.

* * *

Elizabeth went to bed when they got home, Kate lay with her until she was asleep before getting up and moving downstairs. She looked around, Jack had only lived here a short time but he was everywhere. His slippers by the fireplace, his coat on the hook, pictures, his art work, his hair comb. Kate took out the feather duster and started cleaning up dusting everything after being away for two weeks. She brought the suite cases upstairs unpacking her things in her room. The sun was setting when Elizabeth got up Kate heard the creak in the floor as she moved around.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Kate asked. Elizabeth nodded running her fingers through her hair. Kate felt like Elizabeth had been sleeping for weeks. She was always tired, but sleep was the one time Elizabeth was at peace. A knock on the door made them both look down the stairs.

"That will be Abigail" Kate said gently. Elizabeth just nodded as Kate went down the stairs opening the door.

"Hi, I brought you some fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy and some biscuits" Abigail said with a smile as Kate let her in.

"Thank you, it smells wonderful" Kate said closing the door behind her and following Abigail over to the table.

"How are you girls? Did you get some rest?"

"Yes" Kate nodded as Elizabeth came downstairs wrapping her shawl tightly around her.

"Sit down it's still warm" Abigail said grabbing two plates and filling them up with food. Kate sat Elizabeth down in front of a plate before joining her and Abigail sat with them. Kate was starving, there was no food in the house and they hadn't eaten since leaving Hamilton. She took a big fork full before turning to Elizabeth who was sitting with her hands tucked into her lap unable to look at her plate.

"Here, look just eat this" Kate said gently breaking the roll in half and handing a half to Elizabeth. She bit into it slowly as Kate went back to eating. Abigail watched her worried, Elizabeth was normally very thin, but since coming back she had clearly lost weight. Her usually perfectly fitting dresses hung from her body as if they were to big, her cheeks were pale and sunken in, even her hair had lost it's usual bounce hanging straight and limp down her back, she wasn't even pulling it back like she used to.

"How about some cookies?" Abigail raised an eyebrow forcing a smile onto her face as she offered the plate to Elizabeth.

"Not right now." Elizabeth shook her head gently.

"Alright, well they are here when you are ready." Abigail said softly.

"I should do the dishes." Kate said standing up and taking both plates to the wash bin.

"Oh let me, you sit and relax, how about I make you a cup of tea?" Abigail said quickly standing and taking the plates from Kate.

"I think I might just go to bed." Elizabeth said softly.

"Alright, of course, you had a long day." Abigail nodded.

"I should go" Kate said glancing at the stairs as Elizabeth started to climb up.

"Of course, I will clean up and see myself out." Abigail nodded quickly.

"thank you" Kate nodded as Abigail pulled her into a warm hug.

"You let me know if you need anything, at anytime."

"I will, thank yo" Kate nodded following Elizabeth up the stairs. Abigail sighed watching them before putting all the leftover food away.

* * *

Elizabeth was standing in the kitchen looking out the back window the next afternoon. Kate sat on the sofa knitting a blanket, Abigail had shown her how to knit when they first moved here but Kate never found an interest in it. Now in two weeks she had almost finished a blanket. Turns out it was the perfect activity to do will sitting with her sleeping or silent sister. The knock on the door startled them both as Elizabeth glanced at it.

"I will get it" Kate stood up opening it surprised to fine Abigail, Rosemary and a few of the school children at the door.

"Hi" Kate said waving Elizabeth over.

"Hello" Elizabeth said no emotion on her face as she came to the door. A stark contract to how she usually treated the children in town with a smile and excitement in her voice. Even Kate was thrown off as her face and tone as she looked over the children.

"I know it's a lot, we met on the path here." Abigail said giving her a smile.

"We won't stay, the children just want to say hello, and I did too" Rosemary said kindly.

"Well I am very happy to see you all" Elizabeth said numbly. Kate reached out her hand grasping Laura's tightly. She had missed her best friend dearly.

"We missed you" Emily said.

"Not as much as I missed you" Elizabeth said. Her voice was not as sweet and happy and excited as it always was when she addressed the children. Opal reached put hugging Elizabeth around the waist and Elizabeth patted her head.

"Come children, we should go" Rosemary said gently.

"Can you come over later?" Laura softly asked Kate as Rosemary helped the younger ones down the steps. Kate glanced bat at Elizabeth who was watching motionless.

"Not yet, maybe in a few days." Kate whispered.

"Laura, are you coming with us?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes, coming, I'll see you soon." Laura gave Kate a quick hug following Cody down the steps.

"Good bye" Elizabeth whispered as the children waved going back down the path to town.

"How are you?" Abigail asked stepping into the house and closing the door behind her.

"A little numb" Elizabeth shrugged.

"It's to be expected" Abigail said gently rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Excuse me I just need to get my shawl" Elizabeth said climbing the stairs as Kate turned from the window where she had been watching them leave.

"How are you sweetie?" Abigail asked playing with the end of her hair.

"Fine" Kate offered her a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Kate, I know you want to take care of your sister, but your allowed to have feelings too" Abigail said gently.

"No, not right now" Kate shook her head as Elizabeth came back down the stairs.

"I brought you something, can we talk?" Abigail asked gesturing to the sofa. Elizabeth nodded sitting down as Abigail and Kate sat on either side of her. Abigail turned to the girls.

"Before Jack went to the Northern territories he came to visit me, he said if something should ever happen to him he wanted you to have this." Abigail said softly pulling out a envelope. Kate sucked in a breath as Elizabeth took it in her trembling hands. It had Elizabeth's name on it in Jack's neat hand writing. Elizabeth bit her lip holding it.

"Do you want me to stay?" Abigail asked tears in her own eyes watching her friend. Elizabeth quickly shook her head, her tears starting to fall.

"Alright, you know where to find me if you need me." Abigail whispered pressing a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek before standing up. Kate walked her to the door.

"And you too, I'm here for both of you." Abigail told her gently.

"Thank you" Kate whispered giving her a hug and closing the door behind her before turning back to Elizabeth who was still staring at the envelope.

"Do you want to open it?" Kate asked softly.

"No" Elizabeth whispered quickly putting it down on the side table.

"Alright, let's put it here for safe keeping, until your ready ok?" Kate whispered placing it in a little box on the table. Elizabeth nodded dabbing a handkerchief at her eyes. Kate sat down beside her pulling her into a hug.

* * *

Later that day Kate walked with Elizabeth down the road in town. They desperately needed some sort of food in the house and Elizabeth had surprisingly wanted to come along with Kate offered to go to the mercantile. They rounded the corner and both stopped short seeing Bill outside the mountie office talking to another mountie who was handing him the reigns of a horse. Bill saluted and the mountie road off and Kate could see it was Sergeant Bill was holding. Elizabeth sucked in a breath as they both watched Sergeant pull against his reigns, clearly nervous and on edge. Elizabeth hurry across the street as Bill tried to calm him having no effect on the large horse.

"Hi Boy, hi Sergeant, it's ok." Elizabeth whispered as the horse suddenly calmed recognizing her and nuzzling her head as she rubbed his neck.

"They brought him back, Sergeant is your horse now, Jack would have wanted you to have him." Bill said gently.

"He's so worked up" Elizabeth whispered noticing the horse was tense unless she was petting him.

"He has been through a lot, does Kate want to ride him? I bet that would help, I know she took him out a lot with Jack." Bill asked glancing across the street where Kate was watching them leaning against a porch beam. Elizabeth looked at her too, the furthest she had been from her in weeks. From here Kate looked small, as she hugged her arms around herself. Her eyes were unsettled as she seemed to look everywhere but at Sergeant.

"Maybe some other time" Elizabeth whispered.

"Alright. I'm going to take him to the livery and get him settled there"

"Thank you Bill" Elizabeth whispered walking back to Kate and taking her hand as they continued on their walk.

Abigail was watching the girls from the window biting her lip. She knew Elizabeth was working her way through her grief. This was a stage of it, one Abigail hated but she knew her friend would move out of it. Kate on the other hand had showed little emotion. She had cried once, and gotten angry once. But other then that Abigail knew she had been caring for Elizabeth day and night being everything to her. It was to much, sooner or later, they were both going to crack.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner" Kate said that night as they sat in Lee and Rosemary's house.

"Oh you both are always welcome here" Rosemary said setting the plates down at the table.

"Looks wonderful" Lee smiled picking up his fork

"Yes, thank you." Kate nodded taking a bite.

"Do you not like the food?" Rosemary asked Elizabeth concerned that her friend had not even picked up her fork.

"Oh, no I'm sorry it looks wonderful" Elizabeth said

"She hasn't had much of an appetite lately, we're still building it back up." Kate said gently.

"Of course, it's to be expected, why don't I put your plate in the stove for you, keep it warm and then when your feeling up to it you can eat, or take it with you for later" Rosemary offered kindly taking Elizabeth's plate from the table. Elizabeth visibly relaxed and Kate gave Rosemary a kind smile. The usually loud and unfiltered Rosemary was being so calm and easy.

"I thought maybe we could meet tomorrow morning before school, we can go over the lessons the children have been doing." Rosemary offered sitting back down.

"That would be lovely" Elizabeth nodded.

"I can meet you out front. We can walk to school together, I can even stay for a little while while you get settled in." Rosemary offered.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that." Elizabeth nodded. Kate glanced at Rosemary who was biting her lip as she looked at Elizabeth. Kate understood why, Elizabeth and Rosemary usually made such easy conversation, they were good friends and could chat for hours. Now Elizabeth seemed hardly able to make eye contact and holding a conversation with her was near impossible.

"How has school been going?" Kate asked.

"As well as can be expected, everyone is a bit…distracted. They were, are, very worried about you both." Rosemary said giving Kate a soft smile.

"Maybe it will be good to get back to school tomorrow, maybe it will feel normal." Kate shrugged glancing at Elizabeth as if she was still talking her into going.

"Perhaps." Elizabeth nodded.

"The children will just be so happy to see you both. I think it will make you feel better to be around them." Lee nodded.

"I hope so." Kate sighed.

After dinner that evening, Kate sat sewing a ripped hem of her dress as Elizabeth stared into the fire in the wood stove. The flames crackling and jumping, the only noise in the house.

"Do you want to go to Abigail's for breakfast tomorrow before school?" Kate asked softly. Elizabeth just shook her head not looking up from the fire.

"We don't have much for breakfast, but there's bread and cheese and jam. I can stop by Abigail's on the way to school tomorrow, ask her to pack us a lunch. And maybe we can stop at the mercantile on the way home." Kate offered.

"That's a good idea." Elizabeth nodded.

"Are you worried about school tomorrow?" Kate asked. Elizabeth didn't say anything.

"I'll help you, maybe you could ask Rosemary if you could just start with a half day. You have still been tired lately maybe she could take over in the afternoon." Kate suggested.

"Perhaps" Elizabeth nodded.

"Can you just talk? please? Kate felt her voice raising as she frowned at her sister.

"Katie, what..?" Elizabeth turned to look at her for the first time all evening surprised at the tone in her sister's voice.

"I can't take this anymore, it's to quiet. I know you miss Jack and your sad and awful but I just need my sister! Just a little bit I just…" Kate trailed off her voice getting think with tears, instantly regretting what she had just said. She had made it over three weeks being calm and collected and taking care of Elizabeth but something in her had just snapped. She couldn't do it anymore, she needed her sister back, just a little piece, something had to feel normal again. But she had to, she had no right to ask Elizabeth to do more then she could, and Kate knew she could barely handle just getting up in the morning.

"I'm sorry." Kate said quickly brushing a stray tear away as Elizabeth looked at her shocked.

"I'm sorry that was wrong of me, I shouldn't have yelled I must be tired or something." Kate said quickly looking back down at her dress picking up her sewing needle again, not really expecting Elizabeth to say anything. To her surprise Elizabeth stood from her chair going to sit by Kate on the sofa, she gently took the dress and needle from Kate's hands putting them beside her.

"I'm sorry Katie, I know I have been awful lately…" Elizabeth whispered.

"No it's, it's not your fault. No one can imagine what you are going through. I am sorry I lost my temper, I know you are doing the best you can." Kate said softly.

"But it's not good enough, I'm going to try and do better ok? Tomorrow we will go to school, and maybe have tea at Abigail's after, and go to the mercantile and get what we need. I'm sorry, I'm going to try ok." Elizabeth whispered. Kate nodded wiping another tear as it rolled down her cheek. Elizabeth sighed pulling her sister into her and holding her tightly.

"Come here. I'm sorry I have been so out of it lately. We're going to be ok, you and me right?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"You and me" Kate whispered.

* * *

"The children missed you so much, I'm sure they will be on their best behaviors today" Rosemary said as she walked to school the next morning with Elizabeth and Kate, filing them in on the lessons. Elizabeth had just silently been listening, or Kate thought she was listening, it was impossible to tell. Kate knew she certainly wasn't, her mind was racing with each step. She desperately wanted to see her friends, but this felt to normal, life wasn't normal. Life couldn't possibly be normal without Jack anymore.

"We are all right here for you, anything you need" Rosemary said placing her hand on Elizabeth's arm comfortingly, she was speaking so quietly and calm, so unlike herself. Elizabeth stopped when the school house came into view and Kate felt her stomach roll and she thought she might be sick. She looked at the school. The school that Jack had lovingly made for Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Rosemary asked and Kate snapped out of her own mind to see Elizabeth choke out a sob shoving the books she was carrying into Rosemary's hands and suddenly take off running.

"Oh Elizabeth" Rosemary sighed sadly turning to Kate who was clearly holding back tears.

"Rosemary, I don't want to go to school today" Kate said looking up at her with such sad eyes that Rosemary felt her heart breaking.

"Oh darling, I understand, why don't you go with Elizabeth. I will teach school today. It's alright, I will come check on you two tonight." Rosemary said gently. Kate nodded running after her sister.

Elizabeth crashed through the back door of the cafe so fast Abigail almost dropped the pie she was holding in surprise. When she saw her friend sobbing she did dropped it on the stove, opening her arms to her friend.

"Oh Elizabeth" Abigail cooed pulling her into a hug and this time Elizabeth melted into her, hugging her back seeming to hold on for dear life.

"Oh sweetheart it's ok" Abigail spoke softly as Kate came to the doorway catching up to her. It was hard to see Elizabeth so upset but at least she was showing some emotion now. The numbness was passed.

"It's ok come on let's sit you down." Abigail half dragged Elizabeth over to the couch sitting her down and sitting down next to her still holding her close as Elizabeth cried into her neck.

"I know, I know it's alright." Abigail whispered smoothing back Elizabeth's hair and rubbing her back.

"Come here Kate, it's alright." Abigail said as Kate watched them biting her lip. Abigail held out her arm and Kate sank into her other side as Abigail held both her girls close to her.

"You are both going to be alright." Abigail said gently soothing them both.

* * *

Elizabeth complained of a headache when she had calmed down and Abigail sent for Carson to come look at her. Abigail knew it was just grief Elizabeth had to work through, but a part of her hoped Carson could at least find a way to perk up her appetite. She was worried about her friend. Kate watched as Carson felt her sister's neck and checked her pulse.

"Have you been sleeping?" Carson asked.

"More then I should be." Elizabeth sighed.

"And eating?"

"Not so much" She shook hear head glancing at Kate.

"Well you are going through a lot, it's to be expected that you don't feel like yourself for a while." Carson said gently.

"That's what I figured." Elizabeth nodded.

"At least try to get in three meals a day, even if it is only a little bit. Sometimes going back to normal life can help with the grieving process." Carson offered.

"I will try that." Elizabeth nodded as Cason started to pack up his things.

"How are you doing Kate, are you feeling alright?" Carson asked turning to her.

"As well as can be expected." Kate said with a little shrug.

"Good, let me know if either of you need anything, why don't you stop by in a few days Elizabeth and we can see how your doing."

"Alright, thank you." Elizabeth nodded. Carson gave them a polite nod before letting himself out of Abigail's kitchen. Kate went to sit beside her sister in the silent room. Abigail had gone to the mercantile giving them both some space when Carson was here, but now everything was to silent by themselves.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go to school today." Elizabeth said softly.

"I don't think I could have gone inside either. Elizabeth, I don't want to return to a normal life without Jack." Kate whispered. Elizabeth just nodded, silently reaching out to give her hand a squeeze.

"Abigail was talking to Rosemary, before we left for Hamilton, she said she was afraid that we would leave. That we wouldn't be able to stay here because Jack was everywhere." Kate whispered glancing up at her sister.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"I think that this is our home, and where our family is. But it's so hard to be in a place where Jack was everywhere and now he's gone. I keep expecting to see him, keep remembering him in each space."

"I know, I do too. We both couldn't even go into the school house today. I can't imagine going into his office, or the saloon, walking by the lake." Elizabeth sighed.

"Are we going to stay here?" Kate asked almost afraid of the answer, though she didn't know which one. She couldn't imagine leaving, but she didn't know how they would bare to stay.

"We don't have to decide anything just yet. For now let's just keep this between you and me, let's give it a few days and see how we feel." Elizabeth offered. Kate nodded agreeing with her.

* * *

"Kate!" Laura called as Kate and Elizabeth left Abigail's that afternoon to walk home.

"Hi" Kate gave her friend a smile as Laura caught up to them.

"Good Afternoon Mrs Thornton." Laura said softly as if she didn't know how to react around Elizabeth. This didn't surprise Kate, but it took the smile from her face, Elizabeth and Laura had always been close since she and Kate had become friends years ago. Laura was never uncomfortable around Elizabeth.

"Good Afternoon Laura, why don't you girls walk home, I might stop and speak with Rosemary." Elizabeth gave them a little smiled glancing back as Rosemary was leaving the school house.

"I'll see you at home." Kate nodded as she and Laura kept walking and Elizabeth stayed behind.

"How are you?" Laura asked softly. Kate just shrugged.

"I'm not really sure how to be, everything feels so wrong."

"Rosemary told the class Elizabeth still wasn't feeling well. That she wasn't ready to come back today."

"I think it's probably still to soon." Kate nodded.

"We miss you guys, do you have to stay with her? Doesn't she want you to come back to school?"

"I… I wanted to come today, but when we got to the school house, the thought of going inside… I couldn't. I thought I might be sick. It just feels so strange, I can't stand to be in that place without Jack." Kate whispered.

"I'm sorry, I should have know…"

"It's alright, I didn't expect it to be so hard, last night when we were talking about going I thought it would be fine."

"It will get better thought right? You and Elizabeth will come back to school?" Laura whispered.

"I don't know." Kate sighed.

* * *

The next afternoon Kate sat silently as a few of the women were gathered in Abigail's parlor. Abigail had to practically drag Elizabeth out of the house to get her to come for afternoon tea. She had skipped breakfast but Kate had somehow talked her into a decent size lunch. At home with just the two of them, Elizabeth was starting to seem a little better. Kate even got a smirk out of her when she was teasing her earlier. But it was still hard, the grief was slow and felt like it would always have a permeant place in their house. The thought that they might be leaving lingered heavy over both of them. Kate didn't think she wanted to go, but it felt impossible to stay. Now as she watched some of their close friends talking to Elizabeth about how they dealt with losing their husbands after the mine disaster, Kate was wondering if they would pack up and leave that very night. She bit her lip watching her sister from the staircase as Elizabeth sat numb listening to them. Kate appreciated their efforts, but this felt like the last thing Elizabeth needed, even Abigail couldn't seem to get through to me.

"I remember I felt cheated when Peter died." Clara said softly. She had been just as silent as Kate but now she spoke up. She instantly had Elizabeth's attention and Kate suddenly realized just how much these two women had in common. Both widowed so young in their life, and as newlyweds.

"We had just been married, we were supposed to have this whole great life ahead of us. I remember feeling so cheated out of the life we could have had. We didn't get to do any of it together." Clara said.

That's how I feel." Elizabeth said suddenly, Kate looked at her surprised, her voice sounded mad, like she was angry.

"Cheated, we had talked about all these hopes and dreams, we were hardly married a week when he left, I don't know how to live without Jack." Elizabeth went on almost yelling now her face was hard and Kate wasn't sure what to think. Elizabeth had been either numb or crying for weeks now, this was an entirely new emotion.

"I used to think the same thing." Abigail said softly causing everyone to turn to her.

"When my Noah and Peter died, I didn't know how to keep on living. I had lost my family and my place in this world. It was so hard just to breath sometimes. And then this young teacher came into my life, and she brought with her this quiet and reserved little girl." Abigail said turning to Elizabeth. Elizabeth's face softened as tears gathered in Abigail's eyes.

"I understand how hard it is for you here Elizabeth, for both of you." Abigail said holding her hand out and Kate came to stand next to her as Abigail squeezed her hand.

"But you have to know it will get better. You both have a while life here, a community to support you, and a family that loves you. I fear that if you pick up and go to Hamilton or somewhere else, you won't have that, and I know from experience that having each other, and having your family is the only thing that will help you get past this. I love you both so much and you are both my family." Abigail said.

"Your our family too Abigail" Kate whispered.

"And that is such a blessing." Elizabeth nodded giving her a little smile despite the tears running down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth." Kate said a little later as they sat in Abigail's sitting room, everyone else had gone home and Abigail was serving lunch.

"i think we should stay." Kate said softly as Elizabeth looked up at her.

"I think we should too." Elizabeth nodded giving her a little smile which Kate returned.

"Our family is here, Abigail is right, how are we going to feel better if we leave them all behind."

"And Jack is here. It's sad to remember now, but maybe one day we will be gad that every street corner and building is fulled with wonderful memories of him." Elizabeth nodded.

"So we're staying in Hope Valley?"

"Yes, this is our home, it was our home before Jack was such a big part of our lives, and it will be our home after." Elizabeth nodded. Kate give her a smile putting her arms around her giving her sister a warm hug that Elizabeth returned.

"Well it looks like you to are in good spirits." Abigail gave them a little smiled as she came back into the kitchen.

"We decided to stay, we need you, and everyone else here." Elizabeth said. Abigail smiled and gave them both a hug.

"Well let me send you two home with some dinner, you have had a long day." Abigail smiled starting to put a plate together for them to take home and Elizabeth voluntarily started chatting with her. For the first time since Carson's birthday Kate was starting to think that life was almost starting to feel normal again.

* * *

As they were leaving the cafe Elizabeth stopped to talk to Abigail on the back porch as Kate glanced across the street at the livery. Sergeant was pacing his stall back and forth, she knew that meant he needed to run. Jack rode him all the time, for work and fun and she didn't think anyone had ridden him since Jack. Kate knew Jack would hate to see him like this. Wordlessly she left Elizabeth's side going to the fence and Sergeant trotted over lowering his head to her as he always did.

"Hi boy" Kate whispered petting his nose. She remembered all the rides she had taken with Jack on the back of him. They did a lot of their bonding in the early days with Sergeant.

"Hi, Jack would be so happy your home, this is where you belong huh? I bet you miss him too. Good boy, oh Sergeant." Kate whispered suddenly throwing her arms around the horses neck and sobbing into his mane. Sergeant stayed still as if he understood.

"I miss him Sergeant, you should have come back together" Kate cried as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned suddenly seeing her sister behind her.

"I miss him" Kate whispered between sobs.

"I know sweetie." Elizabeth nodded and Kate clung to her hiding her face in Elizabeth's neck crying as Elizabeth smoothed her hair and held her tight.

"Oh Katie I know, he loved you so much." Elizabeth whispered, her voice was calm and soothing. Abigail reached out with tears in her eyes rubbing Kate's back. It was almost like Kate had waited for Elizabeth to work through her grief before feeling her own. Like Kate knew they couldn't both crumble so she had allowed Elizabeth to crumble and start to pick herself back up before she let herself feel the pain.

"Let's go home ok?" Elizabeth asked when Kate caught her breath.

"No, no I want to go for a ride" Kate whispered petting Sargent again.

"You want to take Sergeant for a ride?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Jack would want us to ride him, Sergeant was his family." Kate nodded.

"Your right, ok, Can I ride with you?" Elizabeth asked wiping Kate's cheeks. Kate nodded as Sergeant nicked to them.

"I will take this, just come pick it up when you are done." Abigail smiled taking the basket of food from Elizabeth.

"Let's go" Elizabeth gave Kate a little smiled as they quickly saddled up the horse and Elizabeth climbed on. Kate swung up behind her putting her arms around her sister's waist as Elizabeth turned Sergeant towards the path through the woods they used to always ride with Jack. Kate closed her eyes as the wind blew through her hair and Sergeant's sure footing and strong muscles trotted them through the path. She felt Elizabeth give a sigh that almost fell content as Kate imagined riding these trails before so many times.

"There's the place Jack knocked off his hat remember? He was teasing you and looking back and suddenly the wind blew and a branch caught his hat knocking it into the air, he was so surprised." Kate smiled remembering Jack's face.

"I remember." Elizabeth chuckled. Sergeant nodded his head trotting as if he remembered too.

* * *

The next morning Kate walked beside Elizabeth as they approached the school house.

"Do you want this?" Kate asked offering Elizabeth the apple in her hand. Though Elizabeth's mood had improved her appetite did not and Kate knew it was starting to worry Abigail and Rosemary as well as herself.

"Not now, maybe at lunch." Elizabeth shook her head as they stopped in front of the stairs.

"I think today is a good day to go back to school." Kate said softly, trying to talk herself into it as much as her sister.

"You can stay out here, the other children will be along anytime now." Elizabeth offered.

"Maybe I will just put my books down now." Kate said gently and Elizabeth gave her a smile. She reached out taking Kate's hand as they both slowly climbed the stairs opening the front for slowly. The classroom looked the same, Kate knew it would but somehow that surprised her. She took a deep breath looking around squeezing her sister's hand. Before letting it go and going over to her desk to put her books away. Elizabeth slowly made her way to the front of the room running her hand over her own desk.

"I can wait with you until it's time." Kate offered softly watching her.

"No, I'm alright, you go see your friends, I'll ring the bell in a minute." Elizabeth gave her a smile. Kate nodded going back down the stairs as the other students started walking to school. Kate sat on the steps and Laura was soon running up to her.

"Mrs Coulter said you might be coming back today!" Laura said giving her a big hug as Kate returned it.

"We're back." Kate smiled.

"Mrs Thornton is too?" Laura asked. Kate's smiled faltered at the name but she nodded.

"Yes, she's ready to come back."

"Thank God! We missed her so much! She's better then?" Laura smiled.

"She missed everyone too. She still isn't herself, but she's getting better and this is an important step." Kate nodded.

"We want to do everything we can to help, what can we do?" Cody asked walking over with many of the other children following him as they gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's just be extra kind and loving today." Kate said.

"We promise." Emily nodded.

Inside the classroom Elizabeth sat at her desk running her fingers over the wood where Jack had carved her name. She remembered when he had done it. He had said it might be her desk now, but someday when they were married and had a house full of children there would be another teacher in town, and he wanted everyone who sat her to know that this was the desk of the great teacher Elizabeth Thatcher.

"Well, here we go." Elizabeth whispered making her way to the back of the classroom.

Elizabeth opened the door her cow bell in hand. Kate smiled to see it as all the children turned to look up at her.

"Goodness, your all right here! I guess I don't need the bell today." Elizabeth smiled.

"Welcome back!" Laura cried as Opal rushed up the stairs to wrap her arms around Elizabeth's legs. The other children followed wrapping their teacher in a big group hug as she tried to gather them all into her arms.

"I missed you all." Elizabeth smiled wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

"My, this is a sight for sore eyes." Abigail smiled walking up to the table filling the two tea cups.

"Sitting in the cafe?" Kate asked glancing up at her from her homework.

"No, the two of you sitting together doing school work." Abigail smiled as Elizabeth looked up giving her a warm smile taking a sip of tea.

"I might even dare to say I missed it." Kate rolled her eyes making Abigail chuckle ad Elizabeth shot her a teasing look.

"How was your first day back?" Abigail asked sitting down across from Elizabeth.

"Easier then I thought, the children were all wonderful, and once the day started going it felt, normal. It felt good to be back to normal." Elizabeth said with a little smile.

"And it's good to see your smiled back." Abigail whispered softly

"Thank you, well we should be getting home, we can make some dinner and I will help you with your homework." Elizabeth said. Kate nodded starting to pack up her things.

"Oh, actually, can you stay for just another minute? We have something we wanted to show you." Abigail asked giving them a smile.

"We?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, come on." Abigail lead them back into the sitting room where Rosemary, Clara and Florence were standing smiling at them.

"How lovely to see you all." Elizabeth smiled as Kate peered around them. Rosemary's lips were pressed together as she grinned, the way she only looked when she had a secret.

"We made something for you." Clara said softly. They reached down lifting a handmade quilt. Kate gasped as she looked at it, red and white covered in hearts and hand sown words.

"We wanted you to remember that even on your worst days you are always wrapped in love." Abigail said softly.

"It's so beautiful." Kate whispered knowing how much work they must have put into it, it had only been a few days.

"Thank you so much, you are all such a blessing, I am so lucky to have you all." Elizabeth sighed giving them a warm smile.

"And we are lucky to have you. You are such a wonderful person Elizabeth, we wanted you to remember that we are always here for you." Rosemary gave her a warm smile.

"Well then, who want's coffee?" Florence asked picking up the pot.

"Oh" Elizabeth let out a little gasp covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry, the coffee just has a strong smell" Elizabeth whispered as everyone turned to her.

"Yes, like coffee" Clara nodded.

"Excuse me" Elizabeth said rushing past them out the door. Kate frowned as Abigail looked confused before raising an eyebrow and hurrying after her, Kate at her heels.

"Oh, I'm sorry Abigail, that smell just threw me. I'm better now" Elizabeth said quickly giving them a smile when they caught up to her on the front porch.

"The smell of coffee made you nauseous?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, it's never happened to me before" Elizabeth shrugged.

"It has to me, Elizabeth you have been run down and tired, loss of appetite, headaches" Abigail said as if checking things off

"And now the upset stomach, is she sick?" Kate asked worried glancing between Abigail and her sister. Elizabeth felt like her brain had stopped working, she knew what Abigail was getting at but she couldn't believe it, she was wiling Abigail to say it, to make it be real.

"No, Elizabeth, your going to have a baby." Abigail said. Kate's eyes widened turning to her sister. Elizabeth smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. It was like she didn't know if she should laugh of cry.

"A baby?" Kate whispered. Elizabeth let out a little laugh, the first in almost a month.

"A baby" Abigail nodded as Kate rushed over pulling her sister into a hug.

"Elizabeth! Your having a baby." Kate smiled as Elizabeth held her laughing.

* * *

That night Kate lay next to Elizabeth in her bed but instead of trying to sooth her sister to sleep, the girls were chatting as they always used to.

"Is it true pregnant women crave certain food?" Kate asked.

"That's what I have heard, but I can't say I want any kind of food yet." Elizabeth said gently.

"Well, I think you should crave Abigail's apple pie. You know as soon as you tell her she would be making three a day, and I would like having a never ending supply of that in the house." Kate said and Elizabeth let out a small giggle. Kate marveled at the sound, oh how she had missed giggling with her sister.

"You may get as large as I am going to if that happens" She said making Kate smile.

"I will help you, you know. I know when you and Jack were engaged you said you didn't expect anything more from me. And that I would just be the fun aunt not the constant babysitter. But things are changed and I will step up and be whatever you need me to be. You raised me, I can help you raise your baby." Kate said turning to Elizabeth.

"Thank you Katie. Oh truly what would I do without you." Elizabeth sighed turning to face her sister.

"Do you think the baby will look like Jack?"

"I pray it will"

* * *

The next morning Kate sat down at Elizabeth's type writer.

"Are you going to let me read your stories?" Elizabeth asked as she showed Kate how to load the paper.

"Not yet. They aren't for you, I want them read to the person they are intended for first." Kate said as Elizabeth opened the drapes letting the sun light into the house.

"And who are they intended for?" Elizabeth asked.

"The baby"

"Oh your writing children stories?" Elizabeth smiled turning to her.

"No, I'm writing real stories, about a wonderful hero who gave his live to save others. I want to write down Jack's stories so the baby can hear all about his adventures" Kate said softly.

"That sounds wonderful Katie" Elizabeth smiled at her.

* * *

"Alright JJ time for bed" Elizabeth said drying the last of the dinner dishes.

"Mama I want to play with my new trains" The toddler said holding up his wooden train.

"Well you have all day to play trains tomorrow. And I think Auntie has a really special surprise for you since yesterday was your birthday" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Auntie?" JJ called his blue eyes lighting up.

"Yes I do, now that you are three I wanted to show you something I made for you before you were even born" Kate smiled walking over to them, a thick stack of papers in her hand as she sat on the sofa.

"Come sit with me" Kate patted next to her as JJ scurried up to sit by her.

"May I listen?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course" Kate smiled as Elizabeth settled next to them, the small boy between them.

"Before I was born?"

"Well I started it before you were born, but you were a baby by the time I finished. Do you know how we tell you your Papa was a hero and he watches over you from heaven?" Kate asked.

"And that I was the gift Papa sent to Mama so she would still have a part of him." JJ nodded. Elizabeth gave a watery smile as Kate nodded.

"That's right, Well I wrote down all these stories about your Papa, and Mama and I are in most of them too. And now that you are three, I thought you might want to hear them, and this is a book you can keep forever and always have these stories with you" Kate said.

"I want a story about my Papa!" JJ cried.

"Alright let's see" Kate laughed opening the cover page she had made. She skipped over any where Jack had saved them from gun point, or when he had nearly drowned when the river flooded. Those could be read when JJ was older.

"How about when Papa made the school house for Mama? Or when Papa brought Mama to the mountie ball he made in the saloon… Oh I know, when Papa came home to surprise Mama and me at Christmas?" Kate asked.

"Yes Christmas!" JJ cried

"Alright, well, the year Mama and Papa got engaged they put up a wishing tree in the middle of the town, remember they did that last year? Well Mama and I both put on the tree that we wished your Papa would come home. And he surprised us both and came home for Christmas… " Kate read the story of their last Christmas with Jack. As her son listened wide eyed, hanging onto every word, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his little body pulling him into her lap and lowering her nose to his dark hair. Abigail always said she loved the smell of a new baby and when Jack JR was born she used to smell his head and declare he was the only baby to smell not like a new baby. At the time Elizabeth had laughed waving her off. But as JJ grew older Elizabeth realized her smelled familiar to her. He smelled of outdoors and fresh. And she knew it was impossible but somehow he smelled of the aftershave Jack always used to use. When she buried her nose in his hair and closed her eyes she would swear she would feel like she had Jack wrapped up in her arms. She missed Jack dearly every day, but Jack had sent her this little angle who had filled the hole in her heart in a new way.


End file.
